The Revelation
by MsDearlady
Summary: There is no doubt that the Original Family of Vampires has lived over a thousand years with lots of secrets waiting to be revealed. And one of those secrets is their long lost cousin, Elizabeth, who is woken to finally put Klaus in his place – his coffin. But will she succeed? Or will her eyes that lands on Damon Salvatore can be the ultimate distraction? Find out here...
1. The Revelation

****Author's Note: I deleted my previous Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction since I can no longer continue. I knew it's going to suck if I continue, plus, I can't match what's happening to the TV series. So this time, I am making another Fan Fiction, with my own twist. So I hope you guys like it, and don't be afraid to review! :)****

* * *

><p><strong>The Revelation<strong>

A Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction

* * *

><p>Someone knocked on the door.<p>

Damon was about to pour some bourbon on an empty glass before he was interrupted. He put the bottle down on the table as he looked at the door. Who could it be? Elena wouldn't knock, she'll just come in. And if that was Stefan he would too, just come in. And if that's Alaric or Rebekah, they'll do just the same. He then went there and opened it. Once he did, he saw the most unlikely man he thought would ever come standing there wearing a smirk on his face.

Klaus.

"I'd like to see my sister." Klaus said in his smooth and hushed voice with his English accent. Damon was about to respond but he then immediately went inside. Damon then only shrugged and closed the door with a loud bang. "Rebekah?" Klaus called as he looked up. After a few seconds, Rebekah appeared by the staircase wearing a pink halter top and a white denim skirt.

"Hello Nick" Rebekah said with a bitter smile and Klaus only returned her affection. She then went down the stairs and stood a few feet away from him. Klaus then stepped forward, approaching her with narrowed eyes. He then smiled.

"Do you know why I'm here?" He asked. Rebekah looked at his eyes, and she then shrugged as she walked past him and into the living room.

"I don't know," She said. "But I hope that it's because you missed me, and nothing else." Klaus frowned as he watched her walk and face him. She smiled although her eyes were bitter. Klaus quietly followed her.

"I do hope that you're doing fine love, and not waking a dead vampire, if I might add." Klaus said as he shifted his eyes from the carpeted floor and to Rebekah again. Rebekah's eyes narrowed and she turned away from him with bitterness and irritation.

"I wouldn't do such a thing!" Rebekah blurt all of a sudden. Klaus then went in front of her with his vampire speed. She was surprised to find him looking at her with a frown. Her face had gone wild in surprise as she saw him in front of her.

"Don't lie to me love," Klaus said calmly with a smirk. He then pushed her hair behind her ear. "If you're trying to wake her up…"

"I'm not waking her." Rebekah immediately interrupted with her head held up high. Her nose flared in annoyance. If her brother only visited her just to annoy her, well that'll just be another reason to hate him. She hasn't forgiven him for killing their mother, and to add up, their father. And although she didn't really like nor loved their father, she couldn't help but feel angry about what Klaus did. No matter how she hated all of the members of their family, she does love them as much as she hated them. "How can you accuse me of such thing?" Klaus and Rebekah locked each other's eyes with such intensity and tension. Rebekah knew that Klaus trusted her. She was his baby sister. She was family. He would definitely trust her. She wouldn't wake her up. If she did, she knew that Klaus wouldn't know what he'd do. His eyes then softened and he exhaled. He revealed a smile as he began chuckling. He then turned away from her and started walking around her.

"Rebekah," He said as Rebekah watched him intently. "Let bygones be bygones. Put all that I have done in the past. We live for an eternity; you might as well forgive me." He then stopped and looked at Rebekah, who only watched him.

"I do know that Nick" Rebekah said softly. "But I'm not in the mood for your games." Klaus then chuckled and turned away from her. He saw Damon standing by the liquor table, watching them as he drank bourbon.

"Do you mind getting me some of that?" Klaus said to Damon who only frowned at him.

"I would, but you're not really welcome in my house, so…" Damon replied with eyebrows arched. Klaus only raised an eyebrow and Damon smirked. Klaus turned away and faced Rebekah again who was frowning as well.

"Oh don't pout Rebekah…" Klaus said softly.

"I don't pout Nick," Rebekah replied. "Now, it's time for you to leave." She added and Klaus frowned.

"You're not still angry, are you?" Klaus asked. Rebekah only looked at him with an eyebrow raised. She wasn't intimidated with Klaus. She wasn't afraid of him either.

"I'm not." She replied slowly.

"That's better…" Klaus said with a smile. "I'll be back soon love." He said as he walked past his sister, headed to the door, and in a few moments, he was gone. Rebekah exhaled in relief. If Klaus knew that she was lying, he'd kill her. He'd rip her heart out of her chest and she'll be gone forever.

Damon sat down on the couch looking at Rebekah, and she looked at him. He sipped on his bourbon and said, "Who did you wake?" Rebekah gulped as she too sat down on the other couch.

"It's better if I just… keep it to myself." Rebekah slowly replied as she stared on the carpeted floor. Her heart thumped in nervousness. "Nick won't be very happy about what I did. But I'm willing to take the risk."

"And why do you want to plan revenge against your brother?" Damon asked, frowning. "I thought you _loved_ your brother dearly?" He imitated their accent and emphasized the word _love._ Rebekah only exhaled. She only had one reason, and that's why she did all this. Klaus killed their mother, and he lied to her. It's been thousands of years, and all that time, he lied. Rebekah is the only one who knew Klaus' weakness. She was dumb enough to be afraid to do it. But it's time. It's time for her to finally do it. She then stood up.

"You have no business about what I'm doing, Damon. And that is why, you can't know. _None _of you can." She said firmly at Damon. She then headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The next night, Caroline laughed along with Elena. They were playing pool at the Grill and drank some beer. It was Elena's turn so she held the stick and shot the white ball towards the dark blue one, and sent it straight to the hole. Caroline clapped her hands and Elena smiled at her.<p>

"Great shot," she heard someone say and saw Stefan standing a few steps away, watching her with a smile on his face. He was crossing his arms over his chest. She then rolled her eyes.

"It was an easy one," She replied. Stefan then chuckled. Elena continued to look at him and she knew that after what happened with Klaus a long time ago, everything has changed between them. Though, they remained friends. It was too sad to even think that several months had passed and Stefan still hadn't change back when she met him.

"Why don't I teach you a better shot?" He asked. Elena put her hands in her pockets and sighed.

"No thanks," She replied. She then saw Damon was about to approach them. "But I think Damon's about to come and get you." She pointed at Damon and Stefan turned to look. Damon was still a few feet away and he approached them with his signature smirk.

"Hello brother," Damon said and he looked at her. "Elena," he said. Elena gave him a faint smile. She then felt her heart skipped a beat. She loves Damon; she knew that – only she wouldn't admit it ever again. What kind of girl would she be to love both of them? She doesn't want to be like Katherine at all.

"Damon," Stefan said with an annoying smile. He was smirking like an ass, and Elena rolled her eyes. "Here to protect Elena? Oh wait, she's not yours to protect anyway." He said. Damon only narrowed his eyes as he gave him a faint smile and his eyebrows rose in amusement.

"No." He replied. "Actually, I came here for you. Now, why don't we go and have a drink?" Elena watched them as Stefan smiled and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" He replied as his eyes shifted to Elena. Damon then put his arm around his little brother's shoulder as they turned and walked away. Caroline then appeared by her side and she sighed loudly. Elena didn't realize that Caroline was still there watching.

"Stefan's being such an ass." She said. "Ever since Klaus compelled him, he turned into a dick." Elena crossed her arms over her chest and inhaled deeply.

"Gotta get used to it," Elena said with her eyebrows arched as she watched the Salvatore brothers walk to the bar.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon sat on the bar stool as Damon ordered scotch for them. "What's up?" Stefan asked. Damon only looked at him with a smile on his face.<p>

"While you weren't home last night, Klaus came for a visit." Damon said with a smirk. Stefan then frowned. Damon sensed his brother's curiosity of why Klaus came to the house, and maybe he was concerned for him. Damon knew that Stefan is letting his humanity show, although Stefan would never want to admit that.

"What did he do?" Stefan asked. Damon then shrugged.

"He visited his baby sister, Barbie Klaus." Damon replied with a smile. "Klaus accusing her of waking someone up – which I think is another vampire. Rebekah lied about it saying she didn't do it and Klaus believed her." Stefan continued to frown.

"How did you know she was lying?" Stefan asked. "And why was she doing that to Klaus?"

"I saw it with my own eyes. Once Klaus left, she was so relieved. And from what she said, she wants revenge for killing their mother. All I can say is that finally she woke up to reality." Damon said, raising his eyebrows. The bartender finally served their scotch and Stefan took the glass. Damon watched his brother sip, and after a few moments, he too took his glass and sipped as well. Once he was done, he put the glass back down on the counter.

A girl sat a few bar stools away from them. She had golden brown hair that had big curls at the end, aristocratic features, deep green eyes, and she wore a black wool coat that had a belt, and it flowed down looking like a skirt to her knees. She also wore dark jeans and black patent leather knee-high platform wedge boots. They heard her order some champagne and she all of a sudden turned to look at them. She gave them a faint smile. Damon only smirked and Stefan raised his glass towards her.

Before Damon can stand up, Stefan stopped him and he was the one who stood up and approached her. Damon then continued to smirk and rolled his eyes as he sipped on his drink once again. He chugged all the scotch down until the glass was empty, then he laid the glass down on the counter, and he stood up. He approached Stefan who just introduced himself to the girl.

"And this is my brother Damon," Stefan said and Damon gave her a half smile. She was pretty, and she definitely looked new in this town. She then looked at the bartender as he served her Cristal champagne. She then turned to look at the both of them and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," She said. Her voice was very cool and they noticed her English accent. Stefan smiled.

"You're new here right?" He asked. Damon rolled his eyes, obviously she's new here. The girl nodded as she sipped on her champagne.

"That's right," She replied. Stefan leaned on the counter and made a flirtatious smile. Damon put his hands in his pockets as he watched.

"What do you say we go someplace else? A lady like you shouldn't be in this kind of place." Stefan compelled her, and the girl only laughed. Damon frowned. Why wasn't she compelled? Was it because of vervain or is she a vampire?

"Don't compel me." She said in amusement. She then stood up as she faced them with an amused smile. "It doesn't work. By the way, you're the Salvatores right?"

"Yeah" Damon said, narrowing his eyes at her. Who is this girl? "That's right."

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Rousseau, a friend of Rebekah's." She said, extending her hand for them to shake. Damon and Stefan looked at it and didn't shake her hand. She then withdrew her hand as she shrugged. "Rebekah mentioned she was living at your place. Do you mind taking me to her?" Stefan and Damon looked at each other. Elizabeth laughed. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. You have my word for that." Damon walked closer as he looked at her green eyes in suspicion.

"How do we know we can trust you?" He asked, he then revealed his vampire features to scare her off. She blinked her eyes and she slowly smiled at him. She then grabbed his neck and lifted him up. He was nearly choking, her grip was strong, and that could only mean one thing: _she was a vampire_. She looked at Stefan who was ready to attack her.

"Don't move Stefan." She said and she looked at Damon again. "You will do as I say without second thoughts, is that clear?" She then compelled Damon and she let him go once he nodded. Damon coughed as Stefan only watched them, dumbstruck.

"You're a vampire." Stefan said in awe. Elizabeth only smiled.

"Now that we've been introduced, why don't you take me to Rebekah?"

Damon and Stefan took Elizabeth to the boarding house where Rebekah was. Elizabeth asked Damon to open the door for her and he did which was not a surprise. "Rebekah," Stefan called. "Someone's here for you."

"Go ahead and sit," Damon said in irritation. She was a vampire who compelled him to do what she says, and one wrong move, she'd kill him. Who is she anyway? Why is she here? What is Rebekah up to? Whatever it is, Damon needed a lot of drink to cool his head off.

Elizabeth sat on the couch in the living room and looked around. "Do you live here, or is this a place where you hang out?" She asked. Damon was pouring himself a drink and he stopped to look at her.

"We live here," Stefan replied as he sat on the other couch. Elizabeth nodded and they saw Rebekah coming to the living room. Her eyes widened as she saw Elizabeth in the flesh.

"Elizabeth!" Rebekah said with wide eyes. Elizabeth then stood up with a smirk on her face.

"Surprise, surprise…" She replied and Rebekah approached her.

"I didn't know you'd be here sooner, if Nick knew you're here…"

"He doesn't. Nobody has trailed my tracks." Elizabeth quickly interrupted. "I knew you needed me, so I have come here as soon as you…"

"Let's talk about that someplace else, where there are no eavesdroppers." Rebekah quickly said as she looked at Damon and Stefan who watched them. Elizabeth looked at them too, and she looked back at Rebekah.

"Please," Stefan said in amusement. He pretended that he was offended. Damon only rolled his eyes at his brother as he put the glass of scotch down after he drank.

"Shut up Stefan," He told him.

"Alright," She replied, ignoring the both of them. "Does Nick know I'm here?"

"He doesn't." Elizabeth then smiled.

"Good." She said. "It's easier that way."

"If he knows you are, I'll be dead for the next century." Rebekah warned her. "He can't know you're here."

"He'll know soon, I'm sure of that. He always does." Elizabeth said, sitting down again. "But when he does, I'm sure it'll be fun."

She smiled at Rebekah.


	2. The Flashback

**The Flashback**

* * *

><p>Damon entered the living room and saw Elizabeth sitting on the couch as she read "Wuthering Heights." The burgundy room shined as the sunlight glazed through the windows and on to the carpeted floor. Damon frowned when he saw her and continued going. He just remembered that he was still compelled to do whatever she says – and that only pissed him off. "You've been reading all night?" He said, mocking her. She only looked up with a smile. Her skin glowed as the light reflected on her radiant skin. She was absolutely beautiful but Damon disregarded that fact because she irritated him since he couldn't get over the fact that this girl compelled him. He then noticed that there were stacks of books resting on the floor, beside the foot of the couch. And they were taken from his bookshelves. He then narrowed his eyes.<p>

"It's been a long time since I've held a book." She said, smiling. "I do apologize for borrowing them without your permission. I got bored since all of you were asleep." She added with a shrug. Damon only rolled his eyes as he went by the fireplace. Elizabeth went back to reading and they heard the front door was closed shut. Elizabeth didn't budge and Damon looked by the archway to the living room. He saw Elena walking inside.

"Damon," He heard Elena call. Elizabeth looked up at Elena and smiled.

"You must be the Petrova doppelganger," She said and Elena only looked at her from head to toe.

"And you must be…"

Elizabeth then closed the book on her hands without looking at it and she stood up, laid the book on the seat where she sat and approached Elena with a stucked out hand. "I'm Elizabeth Rousseau, a friend of Rebekah's. You must be Elena Gilbert." Elena then shook her hand lightly and withdrew them immediately.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked as he stood up. Elena went in and sat on the couch that was across from Elizabeth.

"I came to check up on you guys. Klaus hasn't been around, right?" Elena said and Elizabeth sat back down and opened the book again.

"Not since he visited the other day." Damon shrugged as he went to the liquor table.

"He won't come for a visit." Elizabeth suddenly chimed in. They both looked at her and she suddenly looked up at them. Elena only frowned. "Damon, could you please get me a glass of bubbly?" Damon exhaled and rolled his eyes at Elizabeth. And a after a few moments, Damon brought the champagne flute to her, and she took it from his hands. "Thank you," she said with a smile and Damon turned as he grumbled and walked back to the liquor table. Elena continued to frown at them.

"He does what you want him to do?" Elena asked in disbelief. Elizabeth smiled after she took a sip of her champagne. She then shrugged.

"I compelled him since he and his brother had been irritating me and were blocking my way to Rebekah." She replied. Damon then sat next to Elena with a scotch glass on his hand.

"Who are you?" Elena asked, continuing to frown since she couldn't puzzle pieces together. Who is this girl? Why is she here? And she's actually friends with Rebekah? Plus, she can compel other vampires. "Why are you here with Rebekah?" Elena finished and Elizabeth was about to answer before Rebekah interrupted her as she entered the living room.

"Well if you really must know." Rebekah said and they all looked at her. Her twisted smiled and bitchy attitude was visible enough to hide her true tenderness: humanity. Her deep love for her family, even though it consumes her and her stubbornness are all her weaknesses. Elena knew this since she saw it herself when Rebekah told her the story of how they turned into vampires, how Mikael – their father, brutally tried to turn them, viciously made them drink blood without hesitation. It was all too much, especially when she had been living for centuries in a lie with her half-brother, Klaus – who was the true culprit of killing their mother, Esther.

"Shall I tell them?" Elizabeth asked Rebekah, and she only exhaled as she sat next to her.

"If you want to, I shall not stop you." Rebekah replied with a knowing smile, and Elizabeth smiled back.

"I would love to," She replied and Rebekah nodded. "But you shall start." Rebekah shrugged and gave in. She drew in a few deep breaths and then she began.

"My family has a long history as I've told you before," Rebekah started. "After we were turned into vampires, my father hid a secret that none of us knew. And Nik, Elijah and I discovered that our family had extensions."

"Mikael has another family?" Elena asked. Rebekah then shook her head.

"No" She replied and she then stood up as she walked towards the window. Her blonde hair gleamed as the sunlight hit it. "My father had an older brother, and he was another witch. We discovered that Mikael wanted his brother and family to turn as well to protect our family… forever and always. But his brother Edmund, refused – which is what a normal would do."

"But Mikael disobeyed my father," Elizabeth suddenly chimed in. "And he turned me into a vampire as my mother helplessly watched…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the Middle Ages…<em>**

_The wooden door burst open one night as Elizabeth's mother combed her hair. They saw Mikael, Elizabeth's uncle, approached them as Esther, his wide, followed him. Helen hugged Elizabeth tightly since she knew what was about to happen._

"_Mikael," Helen breathed in fright. Esther crouched on the ground as she brought out a bottle and two glasses, and poured some kind of liquor onto the glasses. _

"_Drink this Helen, quickly before Edmund comes back." Mikael hastily said as Esther quickly handed him the two glasses. "They'll help you turn." Helen and Elizabeth stepped backwards, as Helen protested._

"_But Edmund said that the spirits will turn against us. We cannot be nature's abomination." Helen quickly said, but Mikael continued to persist. _

"_This will protect our family forever! Don't you see Helen, our family will not die, will not be harmed in any other way." Mikael said with such intensity in his eyes. "We can't let the wolves dominate the world. We already live with them, they have harmed Henrick. It's already too much. We must survive!" Helen's eyes became soft as she can only beg for them to not do it. Her eyes drifted towards Esther, and they glistened with tears._

"_Please Esther," Helen begged. "Don't do this to our family."_

"_This is the only way Helen," Esther replied firmly as she only stood behind her husband, Mikael. "This is the only way to be together, forever."_

"_But I thought you already burned the White Oak tree?" Helen asked as she nervously gulped._

"_We have not, but we shall tomorrow night." Mikael replied. Helen then looked at Mikael and at the glasses on his hands. For a moment, she was about to consider and take the glass to drink, but then she couldn't. She couldn't break her promise to Edmund. If she gave in, Edmund would hate her forever._

"_No!" She nearly shouted. Mikael then frowned and revealed his vampire features. His eyes turned deep red, and under them, his skin thinned as his veins were revealed, as if they were carved on his skin. He then opened his mouth and revealed his sharp and deadly knives. Esther quickly took the glass from his hands, and Elizabeth held onto her mother tightly, too frightened to move. _

_Helen and Elizabeth gasped as they back away from them. "Drink it!" Mikael shouted. Helen and Elizabeth's hearts raced but Helen still refused. _

"_No!" But then Mikael, with incredible speed, attacked her. He pushed her up against the wall._

"_Mother!" Elizabeth shouted helplessly._

"_If you won't turn then maybe your daughter will." Mikael viciously said, and Esther quickly approached Elizabeth and gave her the glass. "Drink it Elizabeth or your mother will die." Elizabeth's heart faced as she saw her mother being held up by a vampire, and is dying in fright. _

"_No Elizabeth, do not!" Helen said as struggled in Mikael's hold. Beads of sweat were on her forehead. _

"_Drink it or I shall snap her neck like a twig!" Elizabeth's eyes grew wild as she took the glass and tears filled her eyes. She looked at her mother and looked at her with warmth. She gulped a huge lump on her throat, as if trying to collect herself and collect all the strength she could muster._

"_I'm sorry mother," She breathed almost inaudibly, and without another second thought, she took the glass from Esther, drank the glass of wine mixed with blood until the last drop. Mikael then smiled with great pride. His niece had done the right thing to do, and he couldn't be any happier. He then released Helen who fell on the floor helplessly as she cried. He then went to Elizabeth who could not believe what she has done, and dropped the glass on the ground. Mikael then hugged her with so much pride. _

"_Very good Elizabeth," He said softly as he let go and smiled at her. Elizabeth only glared at him with so much anger. Her cheeks were wet with tears, and they continued to trickle down her cheeks without her realizing it. She was very frightened that she shook and her palms were cold with sweat. She had no other choice, if she didn't drink it, her mother would die. _

_Mikael then pierced the dagger through her heart and she felt a stabbing pain in her chest. She held her breath and her eyes grew wild in shock and pain as she looked at Mikael and she heard her mother scream. "No!" Elizabeth then fell on her knees, and then collapsed on the ground. _

_And all went black._

* * *

><p>"You mean he insisted by trying to kill your mother just for you to turn into a vampire?" Elena asked in a hushed tone. Elizabeth exhaled and pushed a smile. Rebekah turned and faced them.<p>

"And he ended up killing my mother and father too." Elizabeth said. "Once I woke up, my mother was unconscious. Mikael went inside back inside with a woman and told me to drink her blood as he bit her wrist and her blood spewed out from the wounds where he dug his fangs. Just like what happened to Rebekah, Mikael insisted that I should drink it and shoved the blooded wrist. I drank it with no other choice, and once I did, it was pure ecstasy. It was pure power, it was unbelievable. And although I never wanted to be a vampire, I'll just have to deal with it." Elena then swallowed as she looked at Elizabeth's green sorrowful eyes with pity. She couldn't feel anything but be sorry for the original family of vampires. They might have lived through centuries, have amazing powers and supernatural abilities, but they also have suffered the most.

The greatest weakness is their inability to turn off humanity. No matter how hard they try to turn it off and be the predator species that they are, humanity still seeps into them. Everything is heightened that's why they're also the cause of their suffering. Elizabeth then drank on her champagne glass, and Rebekah went to the liquor table.

"My father hid this secret for a long time." Rebekah said as she put out some 1933 white wine on a glass. "We've never met Elizabeth until it was 1490 at the ball hosted by the Duke of Earls."

* * *

><p>"<em>Brothers" Rebekah interrupted Elijah and Niklaus from their conversation. She smiled at them and they turned to look at her.<em>

"_Now Rebekah," Nik said. "Didn't I tell you to mind your manners?" Rebekah only smirked as she rolled her eyes._

"_Why is your conversation more important than your sister?" Rebekah stubbornly said with a frown. Elijah shook his head._

"_Nothing, of course" He replied as he looked at Nik with a knowing smile. And Nik too, smiled back. "We apologize." Rebekah then smiled with her head held up high. _

"_I'd you like to meet someone." Rebekah said as she turned to her side and approached them wearing a red dress with ruffles on them. She had a beautiful complexion and face with her deep green eyes, curled brown golden locks. Nik and Elijah looked at her with a smile. "This is our cousin, Elizabeth Rousseau." Elizabeth then gave the two lords a graceful curtsy._

"_Pleasure to meet you my lords," She said. Nik and Elijah then gave her a courtly nod as well._

"_Pleasure to meet you too, cousin" Nik said with a smile. Elizabeth smiled at him as well. _

"_She told me all about her story. I met her yesterday at the royal court. And she told me that she was also turned by our father." Rebekah said. _

"_So you're one of us as well?" Nik asked. Elizabeth smiled._

"_Why yes. I _am_ one of you…" She replied. Elijah smiled greatly as he stretched his arms a little._

"_Well then, welcome" Elijah said. _

_They then engaged themselves into a different conversation from the Dukes, the society, and lastly, their own kind of species._

* * *

><p>"Were you there when Katherine arrived?" Damon suddenly asked. Rebekah sipped on her wine as she watched them across the room. Elizabeth smiled, and nodded.<p>

"Katerina Petrova." She said as her thoughts began to wander back through her memories. "I do remember her. Nik was very focused on hunting her down for the sacrifice. And although he had failed since I heard Katerina turned into a vampire in 1492, he hadn't given up." Elena and Damon nodded as Elizabeth sipped on her champagne. "But what do I know? I have been asleep for hundreds of years already. Those are the things I can only remember." She said with a laugh.

"Wh… What do you mean?" Elena asked as she frowned.

"It means darling," Rebekah said walking to the couch once again. "Elizabeth has been dead for over two or three hundred years already."

"I'd prefer asleep than dead, because I am very much alive." Elizabeth said to Rebekah. "I'm here_ in_ the flesh." She then raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"But, who killed you?" Damon asked, narrowed his eyes as he twirled around the glass of scotch. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she smiled. "If you're one of the originals, and you can't die, who'd kill you?" She then opened them wide, revealing her deep green eyes. And she exhaled.

_"Niklaus."_


	3. The Plan

**The Plan**

* * *

><p>"<em>It is very late for me to be summoned Nik," Elizabeth said once she had entered Klaus' chamber. Klaus was looking out the window, into the dark night as the moon glazed on the trees down by the woods. His golden hair was radiant as the candle lights flickered.<em>

"_I only summoned you for one reason Elizabeth…" He said slowly and he turned around to face her. Elizabeth blinked her eyes as she arched her eyebrows in interest. Klaus' eyes shifted from her head to toe. Elizabeth wasn't ashamed of herself as she stood there only in her chemise and a robe to cover her. "I need the White Oak Stake." Elizabeth looked down and smiled._

"_And I thought you are focused on getting the doppelganger, not killing your father…" Elizabeth said as she looked at him with a lopsided smile. _

"_I had been planning to get rid of him for years now." Klaus said and went to the liquor table. "And I am quite surprised that he hasn't come here to haunt me down, as he had done for years, unless someone has come to be a traitor." He looked at Elizabeth who only looked back at him._

"_You think I am a traitor?" Elizabeth said with a laugh. She watched Klaus as he poured down some wine on his cup. He shrugged._

"_You might be what I think you are." He said without looking at her. "So if my father had sent you to kill me, and you have the White Oak Stake, I might as well give you a second chance; give me the stake, prove your loyalty to me." Elizabeth walked towards the velveteen chair and sat down as she locked her eyes at Klaus. He looked at her and she looked at him, holding that gaze for a moment before Elizabeth smiled._

"_I do not have to prove anything to you my lord." She said and chuckled. "But I promise you this, I was not sent by Mikael, nor do I have the stake that you are asking for. In fact, I am just as mad at your father as you are." Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. He looked at this beautiful girl who talked like she knew better than him. She was sometimes overbearing, but that's what Klaus loved about her. Though, he cannot take any chance that she is a traitor; that she has come to kill her. If Mikael thought that he would be fooled by a cousin of theirs, by a beautiful girl like Elizabeth, then he is wrong. He then went to her with an inhumanly speed. He grabbed her neck and revealed his vampire features. He then saw her reveal her features as well, and she growled as she grabbed his wrist and turned him around. He fell to the carpeted floor with a thud. "Hybrid or not, I am older than you are, Nik. Do not make a mistake at my friendship with you…" She said as her features returned to normal again. Klaus breathed heavily as he started to get up on his elbows. He looked up at Elizabeth who was looking down at him, and after a few moments he smiled. Elizabeth smiled as well as she gave him a hand. He took it, and pretended that he was going to get up, but he pulled Elizabeth down and she fell on him. She shrieked once she fell with a thud. Klaus smiled at her. _

"_I trust you Elizabeth…" He said as his smile faded away. Elizabeth looked at his eyes and cupped his cheek._

"_I know." She replied. Klaus then pulled her to him as he kissed him, and she too kissed him back._

* * *

><p>Stefan walked down stairs because he heard Rebekah talking to Elizabeth that morning. "You want to call Nik already?" Elizabeth asked. "But I thought you said that we should take things slow?"<p>

"Yes, but he's with Elijah." Rebekah said. "If Elijah knew about this he would stop me, or kill us." She said as she went around by the fireplace, holding her phone in her hand. Elizabeth only watched her as she sat down on the couch.

"Oh but Elijah is a good man." Elizabeth replied with a smile. "He would never do that to us. In fact, he was in love with that Petrova doppelganger a century ago, and he helped her escape." Rebekah turned to her with wide eyes.

"How did you know that?" She asked in surprise. Elizabeth shrugged.

"It's just a secret that Elijah and I shared." Elizabeth replied. "Now, I don't think that Elijah won't be such a threat. In fact, why don't you call him, and I shall talk to him?"

"No" Rebekah shook her head. "That'll be too dangerous, Elizabeth. Nik would hear you talk. He'll eavesdrop and come to find us."

Stefan thinks he heard enough so he finally entered the room, and both of them looked at him. He smirked and said, "Good morning ladies, I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation." Rebekah glared at him.

"Oh Stefan," She said. "Don't be rude."

"I'm sorry Rebekah," He said with a shrug. "Just vampire assets." Rebekah rolled her eyes and turned to Elizabeth who was still looking at Stefan.

"Care to tell us why you are here?" She asked. Stefan shrugged and rested his hands on the liquor table as he looked at them with a smirk.

"I just want to tell you guys that if you want to kill Klaus, we are very glad to help." He said. "In fact, Elena talked to Elijah before the sacrifice and he was willing to help us, told the story about falling in love with Katherine, before he was fooled by Klaus and got killed." Elizabeth and Rebekah absorbed this information as they both stared at Stefan for a few silent moments.

"Fine" Elizabeth said. And Rebekah quickly turned to her in surprise. "Since you have had attempts of your own that Klaus had won numerous times, you are stupid enough to risk another shot." Stefan rolled his eyes with a smile as he looked away. "Just let the originals handle this, alright?" Elizabeth said with a sarcastic smile.

"Suit yourselves…" Stefan shrugged and went back upstairs. Once he was gone Elizabeth turned to Rebekah.

"Now where were we?"

* * *

><p>Elena got out of the bathroom and went back into her room only wearing her bathrobe. As she went back in, she saw Damon lying on her bed with his legs crossed and his arms rose on to his head. Elena raised an eyebrow at him and he only smirked.<p>

"Really Damon?" She asked as she rolled her eyes and continued to walk in. He only continued to smirk. She just took a shower; she still has a towel on her head as her hair was dripping water. "Don't you have anything better to do?" She asked in irritation. She then opened her closet.

"I just heard Elizabeth and Rebekah's conversation." He told Elena as she rummaged through her closet. "They're planning to kill Klaus." Elena stopped then she turned to see Damon. She saw his handsome face with a playful smirk on his lips.

"That's impossible." She frowned. "Rebekah will not turn against Klaus." Elena said in disbelief and Damon only shrugged. She then walked towards the bed, and sat on the edge.

"It seems that she finally turned against him." Damon said. Elena continued to look at him and she gulped. She wanted to know what they were planning. For months now, they had attempted to kill Klaus, but they always fail. Maybe they can help Rebekah, to finally stop Klaus from making hybrids.

"What are they planning?" Elena asked, frowning.

"They're planning to call Klaus, and reveal that Elizabeth's here." He replied. Elena sat up straight as she continued to frown.

"But that's too soon." Elena said.

"That's what Elizabeth said as well." Damon replied. "Rebekah thinks that the sooner the better, before Elijah will know what they're up to and stop them."

"But Elijah wants Klaus dead too." Elena replied. "We have to do something, stop Rebekah and Elizabeth with their plan, and tell Elijah." Damon then nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Elizabeth looked by the field on the balcony. It was early in the morning, and she saw Elijah and Klaus riding their horses around the field. The sun wasn't shining bright, and the clouds looked gray. Elijah and Klaus laughed as they merrily played around with their horses. She saw Elijah look up to the balcony where she stood, and he smirked in her direction. She then saw him tell Klaus that she was there since Klaus looked at her direction after a few moments. He smiled and gave her a little wave. She only gave him a knowing smile. She then heard a knock on the big wooden doors; she then turned and saw the butler's head pop up.<em>

"_Miss Rousseau," He said. "Miss Katherine Pierce is here, looking for Lord Klaus." Elizabeth arched her eyebrows in interest. So the doppelganger is here. Elizabeth wanted to laugh loud at this doppelganger. Obviously, Miss Pierce here does not know that if she did not keep her distance against Klaus, she'll be sacrificed to death. Elizabeth only gave the butler a small smile._

"_Send her in, and tell Lord Klaus that his doppelganger is here." She said and the butler gave her a courtly nod as she shut the door. Elizabeth went back to watching them, as they go around, having fun and laughing. After a few moments, she heard the door creak open, and it was shut silently after a few moments. _

"_Good morning Miss Rousseau," She heard Katherine say, so she turned and acknowledged her. Katherine curtsied and Elizabeth gave her a small smile, and a courtly nod. "Lord Klaus had invited me for a morning stroll." Katherine told her. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in interest although she found it irritating._

"_Oh he did, did he?" Elizabeth sarcastically said. She went towards the chaise longue that was beside the table where there were bowls of fresh grapes, plates full of cheese, and empty cups beside the bottles of wine. She opened the bottle of wine and poured them on two empty cups, one for her and for her guest. Katherine went and sat on the velveteen seat as she waited. Once it was done, Elizabeth put the bottle down, and lifted the cups up. She gave the other one to Katherine as she went back to where she stood earlier to watch her cousins. She sipped on her cup as she looked straight away. "Miss Pierce, tell me, as a lady to lady, are you in love with my cousin, dear Lord Klaus?" Elizabeth all of a sudden asked, as she turned to face Katherine. _

_Katherine looked up as she shifted on her seat in surprise. She smiled. "My lady, you should not be asking of such things, for I think that we are rushing things. I just met Lord Klaus, and I do admit that I am interested in him, but I am not in love just yet." She replied. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows with a shrug. She looked back at them, and saw a landlady running towards them, telling Klaus of his guest._

"_I should warn you that we are not the kind of people you think we are…" Elizabeth said. "We are not normal, Miss Pierce. In fact, we are supernatural. Have you heard of such species?" Katherine frowned._

"_I believe not, Miss Rousseau." She replied. "But I apologize for I do not believe in such things that you say. Whatever you say you are, I am pretty sure that is completely unheard of." Elizabeth smiled._

"_Why yes" Elizabeth said in amusement. "Well, let me put it together for you, Miss Pierce. Have you ever heard of vampires?" She asked. Katherine continued to frown._

"_Yes, but I only heard of stories, like fairytales, myths, you know of such." Katherine replied with a smile. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and she sipped. _

"_Well" Elizabeth said afterwards. "Vampires are real. Though, not everything you have heard about them is, but they very much exist into this world as a normal person has." Elizabeth said and walked towards Katherine. "They have horrible fangs, they have supernatural powers, they bite you and suck your blood until you have nothing left in your body, and you die! _Everything _is real!" Elizabeth said with wide eyes. _

"_Now Elizabeth, do not scare our guest…" Klaus entered, interrupting them. Elizabeth looked at them and saw Elijah following Klaus behind. Klaus then went to Katherine and kissed her hand. "Miss Pierce, how lovely that you have joined us," He said, and Katherine smiled. Elijah walked past Elizabeth and gave her a teasing look; she only rolled her eyes. He went to the table, and Elizabeth followed him as he poured himself a glass of wine. _

"_Jealous cousin?" He teased as he arched his eyebrows. Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and smirked._

"_Not quite." She said as she watched Elijah. She _was_ actually jealous, and how she wanted to kill this doppelganger badly – but alas, she cannot for she would face Klaus' wrath. "But I want to kill her." She admitted to Elijah. And he smiled._

"_Dear cousin," He said. "You do know that this is only an act? Nik loves you deep inside his uncaring exterior." Elizabeth smiled as she looked down at the plate of cheese._

"_You might be right cousin Elijah" She said. "I am the only one in his heart. I will always be."_

* * *

><p>Elizabeth remembered that day. Memories flashed back in her mind like it was only yesterday. She exhaled. She was sitting down on the bath tub, full of bubbles and warm water. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She had convinced Rebekah earlier today that they shouldn't reveal themselves yet, especially not to reveal her. Elizabeth knew that if Klaus knew she was very much alive after years of sleep or death – since she had been stabbed to death – he would be extremely angry. And she wants to enjoy every second that now she is alive again. That she is awake again. To live eternally has a price. You see your loved ones die, all the people you care about turn against you, even the people you have to be with to survive. Elizabeth had been asleep long enough for her to be happy to live again, because she had not experience the boredom of eternity, the horridness of eternity. The saddest thing that happened to her was how she died, how Klaus killed her, betrayed her. And although part of it was her fault, she believed that they were better than everything else. She did love Klaus, and she can love him because he was really not family. She was related to the original family by Mikael, his uncle, and since Klaus was not Mikael's son, they were not related at all. Like Rebekah, she also had hated and loved Klaus with equal measure. But at that time, Elizabeth knew that she had to do it, and she had sacrificed her life, since she knew that that was the price to pay if she failed.<p>

"Don't you have your own bathroom to use?" Damon suddenly interrupted, as he stood by the doorway of his bathroom. He crossed his arms over his chest and he raised an eyebrow as he narrowed his eyes. Elizabeth opened her eyes and tilted her head again, to see him. She smiled.

"Well, can't I have privacy in your own bath tub?" She teased as she raised an eyebrow and she smirked. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Do you always do this? Use other people's stuff without their permission? God, you suddenly appear and then this happens." He complained as he went to the sink and washed his hands. Elizabeth laughed.

"Do you always have to be angry at me?" She asked. Damon looked at her and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you didn't compel me, I would've been slightly nice to you." He said as he turned off the faucet and grabbed the hand towel. He was wearing a gray v-neck shirt, with dark straight cut jeans and leather shoes. Elizabeth admits that Damon was very handsome, although she is very much older than him by hundreds of years.

"Fine" She said, arching her eyebrows. Damon faced her again. "If you don't want me to be in this tub, that's all right." She added as she stood up, and Damon's eyes widened as they shifted from her head to her wet body. "Could you hand me the towel?" She asked. For a few moments, she watched him stare at her like a fool, but then he finally woke from his revelry. He then grabbed a towel and handed it to her, still looking at her body. She then wrapped it around her body, and stepped out of the tub. "If you weren't being an ass at me, I would have at least been slightly nice at you and didn't compel you." She said with a smirk as she walked past him. She then went to his walk-in closet to get her new night dress that they just bought the other day and she hadn't put it out of the paper bags. She then dried herself with the towel and put the dress on.

Elizabeth went out of the closet as saw Damon with his shirt off, ready to take a shower. She smiled. It was fun to tease Damon around, and push him around. She went to his bed that was covered in cotton sheets, and she lifted off the cotton blanket as she went in to finally sleep. Once she just lied down, Damon saw her.

"Oh no." He said as he waved his hand in frustration, and he frowned. "You're not gonna sleep there are you? Now where am I supposed to sleep?" He complained again. She smiled at him.

"Beside me," She teased. He rolled his eyes impatiently. "Now don't be such a baby Damon, go take a shower and sleep beside me afterwards." She smiled. He groaned in frustration as he turned and went to take a shower. Elizabeth giggled silently, since she knew he couldn't do anything about it since he's been compelled. She exhaled as she smiled.

Now this is fun.


	4. The Unfortunate

**The Unfortunate**

* * *

><p>Stefan entered Elena's living room and Damon followed him behind. Elena already sat on the couch as she looked at them. Stefan crossed his arms over his chest and Damon put his hands in his jeans' front pockets. Stefan then raised an eyebrow, waiting for them to speak up, when they didn't, he did.<p>

"So, what's the plan?" He asked, looking at the both of them. Elena sighed as she felt her hands cold with nervousness.

"We have to find Elijah." She breathed as she looked at both of them. "And _fast,_ before they get on with their plan on revealing Elizabeth. I think that Elizabeth's our only chance to get Klaus killed." Damon then snorted as he looked away.

"We already tried killing Klaus a couple of times already, and all we did was fail." Damon said as he looked at Stefan with an accusing look. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"But Elizabeth is hiding something." Elena said immediately. "What she told us, I think, it was limited information. There's something behind it."

"And we have to know what it is." Stefan nodded, looking at her with such intense focus. He then looked at his older brother. Damon shifted his eyes to both of them, and he knew what their minds were saying.

"And you want me to know what she's hiding." Damon rolled his eyes. Elena nodded. "Hell no," He said. "Elizabeth is unbearable. I can't _stand_ her. And she's lucky enough to be an original, because if she wasn't, I would've ripped her heart out from her _chest_." He scrounged his nose in irritation.

"Damon, I know that you're mad that she compelled you. But you _have_ to do it, for us to finally kill Klaus." Elena said with her pleading eyes. And Damon looked at them intently as he swallowed back. He then rolled his eyes irritatingly as he then nodded.

"Fine" He said, giving in, "But you two have to find some way to find Elijah." Elena nodded. A few moments of silence grew between them, before Elena broke the ice.

"I have an idea." She said. "But I don't think that you guys will like it."

Damon sat on the other couch as he and Elena watched Stefan. It was a dangerous idea, but that might just do the trick. It was early in the morning, and Elena has to get to school in a forty minutes. Stefan stood there, waiting with his phone pressed on his ear as he heard it ringing. After a few moments, he finally picked up.

"Stefan… I'm not surprised you called." Stefan heard him answer. "How is my sister? Are you taking care of her?" Stefan looked at Elena and at Damon, a sign that Klaus finally picked up.

"Rebekah's fine." He said. "I called for a peace offering."

"Go on…" Klaus said, interested.

"And I want to see you…" Stefan said. He waited for Klaus to reply, as silence was heard on the other end.

"Alright" Klaus said, and Stefan knew he was smiling. "I shall let bygones be bygones then, old chum. Come and meet me here in Portland tonight." Klaus then clicked off, and Stefan put his phone down slowly. Elena and Damon watched him with curious eyes.

"What did he say?" Elena asked.

"He told Stefan to meet him in Portland tonight." Damon replied. Obviously, he eavesdropped on their conversation.

* * *

><p>Damon entered the boardinghouse and closed the door behind him. When he turned around, he felt a great pressure on his neck, choking him as he was lifted upwards, his feet a few inches from the ground. He then saw that it was Elizabeth, smiling at him.<p>

"I'm bored. Where have you been?" She asked with her silky voice and accent. Damon choked and coughed, as she raised her eyebrows and put him down all of a sudden. "Sorry" She said as she turned around. "Things are getting dull around here. Rebekah is gone, she went to some school, and I'm here home alone, hungry." She looked at Damon who was holding his neck, and clearing his throat.

"Then get _out_ of the house." Damon said, with wide eyes. He was seriously pissed. Elizabeth sighed and smiled.

"Actually, I had a better idea." She shrugged. "Why don't we go to that school where Rebekah goes to? You can take me on a tour." She smiled. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather stay here." He said. Elizabeth frowned.

"I said, let's go, and take me on a tour around that school." Elizabeth slowly said, in a serious tone now. Damon realized that his body was already moving, doing what she said. He was still compelled. And he cannot do anything about it. He scrounged his nose in disgust. He went out and Elizabeth followed him behind. He went straight towards the car; he went inside and waited for Elizabeth to get in.

Elena got her Trig book for her first period, and closed her locker door when she saw someone standing beside it, she didn't even notice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Rebekah, but then we found you." Elizabeth replied, and Damon suddenly appeared by her side. There was an amused expression in Elizabeth's eyes. She then stood up straight, wearing a really short and tight pencil skirt, and a huge white blouse that said, _"Dressed to kill"_ and was tucked in her black pencil skirt. She then wore a pair of black Christian Louboutin's, patent leather, platform pumps. Her hair was down beautifully on her chest. "Tell me Elena; is it always _dull _in this town?" Elena blinked, as she looked at Elizabeth's deep green eyes.

"No… I… I don't know." Elena stuttered. For some reason, she was suddenly afraid of Elizabeth. Maybe because of her capability to kill Klaus, but whatever it was, she had to act normal before Elizabeth suspects something.

"Relax love," Elizabeth smiled. "Damon here is taking me on a tour. And not to mention, we're both hungry, isn't that right?" She turned to Damon who only gave her a grudging nod. They then heard the bell ring, and all the students began going to their classes. "You better go now before you get late. And tell Rebekah that we shall see each other later." Elizabeth said with a wink, and Elena nodded. Elena then started walking to her class, and she brought out her phone. And then she texted Damon.

**"Act normal. Get her to spill."**

**-Elena**

* * *

><p>"There's a small gathering at this place called Grill later on," Elizabeth said, reading the text message through her phone. Damon only looked straight as he drove down the road of Mystic Falls. The sun was hiding behind the clouds, and it looked like it was going to rain. Elizabeth turned to look at him with a smile. Damon felt her stare and so he took a slight glimpse. He saw her beautiful face, smiling at him with such excited eyes. "Wouldn't that be <em>fun?<em>" She asked in excitement. Damon only shrugged as he looked straight ahead.

"If we're going" Damon said coolly. Elizabeth turned away as she too looked straight to the road.

"Oh we will…" She said, chuckling a bit. "You know I have been sleeping – _or dead_, if I may say so – for such a long time, and being in that house of yours all alone, is rotting me like the centuries that I have slept through." She added. Damon then took another glimpse at her, seeing her wonderful profile, like she was one of those paintings of the ladies back in the Renaissance. He saw her green eyes, looking straight ahead, this time, no amusement, no danger, but just sadness – a tad bit of sadness whenever she remembers that moment. He then looked straight again. Silence grew between them as they can only hear each other's breathing. Damon was driving faster than he should be, and he always does. "Have you…" He heard Elizabeth say, but then she immediately stopped. He hesitated for a while to ask what she was about to ask, but he realized what his mission was today: to get her to tell him her secret.

He stopped the car, giving them a sudden jolt from his speed. Once he did, he turned to look at her, with a raised eyebrow. He didn't really want to know, he didn't really care, but he had to do what he had to do. "Have I _what?_" He asked. Elizabeth looked at him, frowning.

"Why did you stop the car?" She asked, almost in a murmur. Her silky accented voice sounded as if she was one of those Hollywood actresses back in the fifties.

"What were you asking me?" He persisted. She then arched her eyebrows, and a smirk crept on her lips, returning to her normal state.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked with a smile this time. For some reason, that smile made Damon stare at her for a couple of seconds, and he too, smirked as he looked away from her.

"Forget it…" He said as he stepped on it. He floored it and in a few moments, they were going faster than they were before. The road drifted by fast, and all he did was drive.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked, after moments of silence between them. Damon shrugged again.

"Wherever you wanna go Miss Rousseau…" He said, saying her name in an exaggerated British accent that made Elizabeth smile.

"Then stop the car." Elizabeth said, amused. They were all around the woods now. Nothing but a road in the woods with colossal trees dancing as the air blew them, making bristly sounds as the leaves fluttered and danced all about. Damon stopped the car; he did as he was told. They felt another jolt, as they finally came to a halt, and Damon looked at her, with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you serious?" He asked, narrowing his eyes, as if mocking her. Elizabeth blinked her eyes as she raised her eyebrows once again.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" She asked. Damon arched his eyebrows. This girl was sarcastic as well. And for some reason, why the hell is he always stuck with her? Hell, he might be dangerous, but this girl, Elizabeth, an older cousin of Rebekah, one of the original family member of the original vampires, and has a weapon to kill Klaus, is far more dangerous than he will ever be. If only she was a human, he would've done as he pleased with her – gnawing on her throat as he drank her blood until there is nothing of it anymore, and she'd be dead. He then watched her get out of the car all of a sudden. He frowned and he too got out of the car and immediately chased her.

"Where the _hell _do you think you're going?" He asked, as he chased her. She was walking really fast.

"Down in the woods, _obviously…_" She said, irritated. She then ran really quick, going down deeper into the woods, and Damon grunted. He was too lazy for a crazy-vampire chase. But he had no choice. So he then ran, with an inhumanly speed – one of the powers of the vampires – and went down deeper into the woods. He couldn't see her. Where could she be? So he stopped. There was nothing but trees, wind and sky. And it was quiet… _too quiet_. Damon looked around, standing and waiting for her to appear, but after a few dull moments, there was nothing. Not a single sound from the leaves if ever she moved. He then looked up to see if she was sitting on the giant branches, but all he saw was shadowed branches, green leaves up above the trees and the gray skies. He then sighed.

_Damn it_, he thought, _this girl's hella' crazy. _And he turned around, trying to walk back. But then he felt a sudden blow behind him, and he fell on the ground, with dead leaves laying on it. He grunted as he was about to get up on his elbows, he felt another blow on his abdomen, and he spun around, lying on his back. He grunted again. "What the…" He groaned. He then felt he was lifted up and he was tossed, as he suddenly hit a tree's trunk with his back. He then slid off to the ground, helpless, grunting with his eyes closed. He was almost unconscious, but then he felt that someone held his collar and tossed him again, this time he fell on the ground with his back again. He grunted loud this time, feeling the pain seeping through his back and abdomen, unable to move normally.

"You're damn _right_ that I am dangerous Damon," He heard her say. He felt her sit on his stomach, as she leaned in close to his ear. He opened his eyes, squinting a little, and he saw her face, beautiful, very beautiful, but like a normal human. She was too beautiful. Her flawless skin glowed as the light gleamed upon them. She then revealed her vampire features, red eyes with thin skin, revealing her nerves that only a vampire can have, and her fangs, her sharp and deadly fangs. He then saw her smile as her features returned to normal once again. "And don't you forget it…" She then leaned in closer, feeling her breathe on his face. Her nose brushed on his cheek as he struggled with the pain she did. "I know what you're doing Damon, what you and your friends are trying to do… I followed you this morning. And if I were you, I'd stop your little brother from going to Nik. After what he did, I know that there's a slight chance that Nik might kill him." She then said in a saccharine tone, as she brushed her fingers on his cheeks, feeling his soft skin on hers. She then leaned in closer, her face inches away from her face. "Oh Damon," She laughed, clearly amused. "How can you push yourself to that girl Elena, when you know she's in love with your little brother? And I'm sorry for asking that, I just cannot resist myself from reading your thoughts and going through your memories. It is very tempting you see…" She said, smiling now. He then felt her fingers brush on his chin, and down to his neck. And in a few moments, she gripped on his neck, choking him once again, this time it was tighter than she'd ever held him. He knew she was serious, as he saw her frown, and revealed her vampire features once again. "Now, if you want us to be friends, I'd like you to talk to me about what you are planning, because if you don't, you will jeopardize your lives, and _mine._" She gripped tighter. He felt himself unable to breathe, like his lungs was about to give up. "Is that clear?" She asked in a loud tone this time. He struggled to nod at her. "If you don't do this Damon, I will kill everyone that you and that Petrova doppelganger care about, tear them apart limb by limb, or I won't grant your wish to be free." She said, letting go of his throat as she stood up.

He coughed wildly, as he felt the sudden burst of air going through his lungs. He got up on his elbows as watched her. She was now walking back to the car. This time, slowly, like a typical human being. She then turned to him as she stopped from her tracks. "What are you waiting for? We have to head back, or else we might not stop Stefan…" She then put out a phone from her skirt's pocket, and Damon realized it was his. He stood up on his feet again, still feeling the pain, though not as painful as it has been since it is already healing. "But then again, so things can speed up, I shall give him a call. Do you mind?" Damon glared at her, furious of what she did to him. She didn't even wait for him to answer; she just turned away as she started to dial. But Damon was mad. He couldn't control it anymore, so he took a few steps forward, and immediately lunged her. He blew her with a big hit that she fell on the ground.

"That's for attacking me…" Damon said, scrounging his nose as he breathed heavily. And she watched her curl up with a sour face, showing pain. He then went towards her. He settled by her side, on his knees as he got her throat and started gripping on it as she did to him. "And this is for following me this morning… not to mention, being a total_ bitch_ that seems to never get off my back…" He said, putting such force on her neck. She was coughing, unable to breathe. Her hair brown hair was scattered on the ground from her lying head. She gripped on his wrist, making him stop, but she wasn't able to since he had a strong grip on her.

"Damon…" She struggled to whisper. He then saw her eyes shut to a close as her grip was slowly weakening. He managed a smirk, but didn't let go. Now this was more like it. He wants this bitch dead. Her grip finally let go, as she was about to lay her head, unconscious. But before it did, her head jerked up as she opened her eyes. He saw that she managed a smile. Her grip then came back on his wrist as she twisted it up. She stood and Damon followed as his wrist was twisted, and he cried in pain. Her smile disappeared, and Damon saw her green eyes turn very dark in anger – yes, it was anger. She scrounged her nose as she gave another twist of his wrist and he again, cried in pain. _"You think that you'll kill me with a choke?" _She hissed. She then twisted his arm, and he dropped on his one knee, crying in pain. "Choose Damon…_ CHOOSE! Is this what you want?_ Do you want _me_ to _kill_ you? Because such a _beautiful_ creature like you sure wouldn't be wasted, turning into dust without this ring!" She said as she held on to his finger where his ring was. She gave another twist, and they heard his bones cracking, breaking into pieces. He shouted in pain as he dropped on his other knee this time. He was breathing heavily. There was so much pain, he can barely breathe. No, more like panting. It was as if the pain took the air out of his lungs. He then heard a shout as he felt himself being lifted up, and spun around in midair. She let go of his wrist that he fell on the ground with his face.

The look in her eyes was frightening. He was able to breathe again, but the pain was still there. _It will heal soon,_ he told himself. She was angry, a kind of anger that was never been brought to life. It was as if it was all kept inside. All the anger, frustration, and sadness turned into one. Damon knew how that felt like. She expressed them the way he did. He managed to squint at her as she looked down on him, breathing heavily as well. Her eyes were still dark, full of emotions that she hadn't let go of. She blinked at him, looking at him mercilessly. But if so, why did she let go? Why didn't she just kill her instead? He then noticed the look she made, as if surprised. He realized that he said those words out in a whisper of pain. "Why… don't you just… kill _me_ instead?" He said, inaudibly. But she was able to hear him because of her vampire sense of hearing. She blinked away and she managed a bitter smirk.

"Because if I do, then there will be no one who will stop your stubborn little friend and brother…" She looked at him, her dark green eyes piercing directly at his icy blue ones. They then heard his phone ring as it lay on the ground. She arched her eyebrows as she looked at its direction. Damon couldn't move, even though his arm was the only one broken. "Stay down…" She said as she walked towards it in a quick inhumanly speed. He realized that he was still compelled to her.

She picked up the phone and saw that it was Stefan. She smiled as she clicked. "Hello Stefan…" She said.

"Elizabeth?" Stefan said in disbelief. "Where's Damon?" She then looked over at Damon, as she was about to walk towards him.

"Oh he's here, just resting." She said in amusement. It was a lie of course, but that's why it's amusing. "Listen Stefan, I think what you're doing is a bad idea."

"What?" He asked, again in disbelief, trying to act as if he doesn't know what she's talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb Stefan." She said as she crouched down near Damon. "I know what you are up to, and therefore I gave your big brother here, a lesson. Right Damon?" She said as she put the phone to Damon's ear.

"Stefan…" He said weakly. "Don't go. We need to stop the plan."

"_What? What are you talking about?" _Stefan said, this time really in disbelief. "We're having a good plan! I'm on my way to Portland."

"No" Damon persisted even though he struggled to even talk. And before he can say more, Elizabeth withdrew it and pressed it on her ear again.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Stefan demanded over the other end. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Listen to me, Stefan. Don't be a stubborn little boy like your brother here. He's already taken a beating; you don't want to have any too, do you?" She asked, threatening him. "Now, you turn back and get back here on Mystic Falls, or _else…_"

"Or else what?" Stefan asked in a terse tone this time. She smiled, and Damon only watched her.

"You'll get to say goodbye to your big brother…"

"No... You won't…" Stefan replied. Damon's eyes grew wild at Elizabeth and he then struggled to get up, but then she pushed him down again, without any effort to.

"Oh I _will_ Stefan…" She said, amusingly. "You thought I was not a dangerous vampire _huh?_ Well, I already broke his arm, and I have lots to break on his body, not to mention cut and tear them apart…"

"I'll do what you want. Just don't hurt him…" Stefan said his voice a bit panicky. Elizabeth smiled wider now.

"Good. We'll meet you at the Grill tonight then?" She asked, and clicked off. She chuckled at Damon. "Looks like the plans back in motion."

She then shot him a grin, just like a cheshire cat's.


	5. The Hidden

**The Hidden**

* * *

><p>The sky was dark, and the moon only glazed down on the ground. The trees casted colossal shadows that looked as if they were terrifying them with their huge branches and the leaves danced as the wind blew them. Funny it is how the night can be so dark and terrifying. But they were the creatures of the night. That was the funny part. They weren't meant to be frightened in the dark, although they were meant to be alone – all alone in the woods, perhaps. No. The need of company is part of humanity. And they weren't humans. But they were <em>once.<em> And that is why, humanity is what kills them.

"No sign of him." Elijah said as he stood beside him. Klaus only lifted his chin up. He wasn't surprised at all. It was either Stefan was cowardly enough to not come, or he and his friends had better plans. It was sad though, for Klaus wanted to forgive his old chum. And true enough that they wanted him dead. A powerful hybrid like him is definitely something they all love to hate. No doubt about that.

"Are you certain, Eli?" He asked his brother, another original. Elijah looked at him and nodded.

"I've searched through the woods, and there are no signs of him or his friends." Elijah replied, as he put his hands in his pockets. Klaus then nodded. He then turned as he walked around as Elijah only watched. There was silence between them, as they can only hear the leaves fluttering while the wind blew them. And in a few moments, Elijah finally broke the ice, "What's your plan brother?" Klaus then stopped in his tracks as he turned to face his brother.

"I think it's time for us to visit Mystic Falls." He replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Stefan demanded once Elizabeth opened the door of the boardinghouse and came in. He was standing, and his eyes were dark with fury. Damon only followed behind Elizabeth, his arm still healing, but still painful. Not to mention the blows he took from Elizabeth. "What the hell did you do?" He demanded as he stepped towards Elizabeth, and she only stood there, watching him. Stefan was angry, everyone can tell.<p>

Elizabeth only glared at him and Elena, who sat on the couch, watching them. "I did what I had to do, Stefan." She finally said. "Your plan will jeopardize our lives. Don't you dare play this game with Nik, because you'll end up dead." Stefan exhaled as he looked away with a frustrated smile.

"We had a good plan going, and you ruined it." Stefan said. "We wanted to get Elijah to help us." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you understand, Stefan?" She continued. "If you went to Portland, if I didn't stop you, he'll kill you. Nik cannot be trusted. Nobody can trust our family." Stefan breathed heavily and so did Elizabeth, both were in range. And silence grew between them before Elizabeth finally spoke. "I told you to stay out of this. This is our business, not yours."

"But we want to help!" Elena finally spoke, standing up as well. "We want Klaus dead for a long time, and he had hurt so many people…" She trailed off as her eyes drifted to Stefan, and she then looked back at them. "We want him gone as much as you do." Elena was holding her breath, because she was nervous. But all Elizabeth did was look down as silence was among them. "Please…" Elena said, nearly a murmur.

Elizabeth continued to look down. She cannot decide whether or not she should let them into this. They were innocent people, and Klaus can easily play with them. _She_ can easily play with them. What would Rebekah say to this? She's sure that Rebekah had earned their trust already, and maybe that's why she didn't want them to get involved. Elizabeth then exhaled. "Fine," They heard someone say. They all turned to the staircase to see Rebekah standing there, watching them.

"If you want to help, you can…" Rebekah said, and went down the stairs.

"What?" Elizabeth frowned. "You can't let them get involved Rebekah. They'll get hurt."

"Believe me Elizabeth; they've gotten into so much trouble already before Nik revived me." Rebekah said with a smile. She knew them better than Elizabeth alright. Still, she doesn't think that this is a great idea at all. "Now, how about we get to that party?" Rebekah said as she was about to go to the door. The three of them looked at Elizabeth, who was still frowning. "Well, come on!" Rebekah urged, and they all nodded. Stefan and Elena went out as she followed Damon behind. She closed the door, and they all got to their cars.

* * *

><p>Elena sat beside Stefan at the Grill. The place was packed with people, everyone was there, dancing and partying. She was looking for Bonnie and Caroline who seems to be missing. Stefan looked at Elena<p>

"Who are you looking for?" He asked then he sipped on his glass of bourbon. Elena looked at him. His fine features, high cheekbones, dark eyes, he looked like those people in Roman coins.

"I'm looking for Bonnie and Caroline." She replied, still looking around. He continued to drink, and he put it down on the counter afterwards. She then saw Tyler about to pass by, so she called him. "Tyler, where's Caroline?" Tyler stopped walking and looked at Elena. He was wearing a black leather jacket with dark jeans.

"She's right outside." He replied with a nod towards the exit. Elena frowned.

"And Bonnie, have you seen her?" Elena asked, giving him a questioning look. Tyler then shrugged.

"She's with Caroline. They're right outside." He replied, giving another nod just like he did.

"Thanks…" Elena murmured. Tyler only smirked as he continued walking with that bottle of Jack Daniel's in his hand. Elena watched him walk away, and once he disappeared into the crowd, she turned to Stefan. "Something's weird going on." She told him. Stefan then nodded.

"Let's find Damon…" Stefan said as he stood up from the bench and they merged into the crowd, squeezing themselves in. Elena followed behind Stefan, looking around. She was thinking that she was seeing familiar faces, but they're not. She realized that she didn't even know who those people are. What are they doing here? They're not from Mystic Falls. Without turning away, she pulled Stefan's sleeve.

"Stefan" She said, as she finally turned to look at him. But then she immediately realized it wasn't Stefan's sleeve that she was pulling. It was somebody else's. And once she saw the face, her heart leaped with a thud, and shock was all over her face. That one familiar face smiled at her – a devious smile it was.

"Hello darling." He said. She stood there, frozen, and then she heard her name.

"ELENA!"

And Stefan was being dragged by two men wearing leather jackets.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth jerked her head up as she looked around the packed place. She frowned. That was weird. She felt something, like some terror. She continued to look around. They were in a secluded corner, near the restrooms. And a lot of people walk past them, drunk.<p>

"What's wrong?" Damon asked. He was sitting beside her, and although she didn't even invite him to sit with her – truthfully, she wanted to be left alone – he sat down beside her, willingly.

Another strange thing it is.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, frowning. He looked around and shook his head.

"No…" He said slowly, with a suspicious eye.

"Did you feel that?" She quickly said, before he could say anything else. He then looked around again, silently watching the crowd enjoy themselves. He then looked at her. His icy blue eyes were dark.

"Yeah" He nodded. "I smell hybrids, _everywhere…_" He narrowed his eyes and looked around again. Elizabeth lifted her chin up slowly. She then saw Rebekah making her way towards them. And she knew that Rebekah was walking with a sense of urgency, and the look on her face was definitely alarming.

"Nik is here." Rebekah breathlessly said once she had arrived. "You better hide and fast." She urgently said.

"Where's Elena and Stefan?" Damon demanded. His face was serious.

"He took them. I don't know where he's taking them, but I'm very certain that he's looking for me." Rebekah said in a hushed tone.

"We'll hide," Elizabeth said as she turned to look at Damon with a serious look as well. "But we'll follow you as well." Rebekah then nodded as she turned and disappeared as she ran really fast. Without wasting another time, she immediately pulled Damon's hand as they ducked down to hide inside the girls' lavatory. Once they got in safe, and nobody was in there, she locked the door and sat on the floor. "They'll check in on us." She said breathlessly.

"We better leave quickly." He said his voice low. Elizabeth turned to him. His face was very serious and dark, a deep fury he hadn't expressed to her – but she saw it in his memories – very vivid.

"You should follow them." She told him breathlessly. "Nik will know something's wrong since he knows you keep tailing him with your brother." He looked at her, as if hesitating for a moment, before he finally nodded.

"I'll clear it up, distract them, and you can go, run and hide." He replied as he was about to reach for the door knob. Elizabeth nodded, without telling him what her real plan was. She wasn't going to run away and hide. She was here to stay and kill Klaus. Maybe not today, but that wasn't the reason to run away. Damon went out, and she was left all alone.

"_Be careful…_"Damon sent.

* * *

><p>"Ah, hello there Rebekah…" Klaus said as Rebekah appeared by the back door of the Grill. "And I see you've brought Damon here." He added as he saw Damon walking behind Rebekah. He gave Damon a knowing smirk and Damon only narrowed his eyes. Clearly he was not amused.<p>

"I know you've been looking for me." Rebekah said with her eyebrows arched as she looked at him knowingly. Klaus gave him a smug. He wasn't there for Rebekah, but he was there for Stefan, even though he only wanted to check on her – which he is very certain that she'd been fine.

"Actually…" He replied slowly. "I wasn't looking for you." Rebekah frowned.

"You're not?" She asked, not pleased. Klaus nodded.

"That's right." He said. "I'm here for Stefan." He then turned to look at Stefan who was held down by three hybrids. Stefan glared at him as he struggled to break free, and Klaus only gave him a smirk. He then turned again to Rebekah who continued to frown bitterly at him.

"You're here for Stefan?" She repeated, raising an eyebrow this time as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh please Rebekah, this is no time for you to be upset." He quickly said before she started saying something else. Rebekah lifted her chin up, with an indifferent stare.

"Why would I be since Stefan is more important than your sister?" Rebekah replied with a sneer.

"Rebekah, we apologize for doing so, but we're pretty certain that you have been alright…" Elijah chimed in as he appeared a few steps away from Klaus. Rebekah shifted her gaze from him to Elijah who smiled warmly. Rebekah then slowly smiled.

"Eli…" She said and immediately ran towards him. They hugged each other and Klaus couldn't help but smile at this scene where his family got together.

"Isn't this a wonderful reunion?" He commented, as they broke off and looked at him. Rebekah gave him a lopsided smile before she finally nodded.

"Not bad, Nik…" She replied and he chuckled. Klaus then turned to Stefan, who continued to struggle as he wanted to break free. Klaus walked towards him as he gave the hybrids the sign to let him go. And once they did, Stefan stood up and cleared the creases on his leather jacket. He then noticed that Stefan's gaze shifted to Elena who stood there silently watching them. Stefan's gaze then returned to him.

"Stefan, I apologize if I had to make a dramatic entrance…" Klaus said with an amused smile. "But you called and I was rather sad that you didn't happen to come and meet me in Portland earlier tonight."

"I had other plans…" Stefan said with a pant. Klaus then arched his eyebrows.

"Other plans than to make peace with me? Your old _chum_?" He said with a mocking frown. Stefan rolled his eyes. And Stefan breathed heavily. It was rather suspicious that his eyes weren't matching his expression. So he turned to Rebekah. "Sister, don't you think there's something fishy going on around here? Maybe he and his little friends are planning yet another scheme under your nose?" Rebekah looked at him and at Stefan. For a moment, she looked as if she was hesitating what to answer. She opened her mouth then closed them again.

"No…" Rebekah now replied firmly. "They don't have any plans." She then stared directly at Klaus' eyes, and silence grew between them before she finally stated, "I give you my word." Klaus then shrugged as he looked back at Stefan.

"Good." He replied. He then turned away then snapped his fingers. His hybrids then held him down quickly again. One was strangling him as the other two held him down. Stefan growled.

"No!" Elena shouted. And Damon was about to walk towards him before Rebekah stopped him, raising her arm. Klaus gave them a smirk.

"I do trust you Rebekah." He told her as he looked at her and then shifted his gaze to Damon. "But I don't trust them." He snapped his fingers again as the hybrid gripped tighter as he held on Stefan's neck. Stefan began choking, and nobody can stop them.

"STOP!" Elena shouted again with great urgency that made him smile wider. He turned to look at Elijah, who only stood there watching with a smirk on his face. Rebekah then continued to stop Damon. He turned to watch his hybrids make Stefan suffer with such enjoyment. But then his hybrids flew and dropped to the ground, breaking their hold of Stefan. Klaus frowned at the sight. He immediately turned to Rebekah and Elijah, who were both frowning with surprise. His gaze then shifted to Damon, and he was still there, standing in shock as well. So was Elena. He then felt a sudden blow and he was knocked on the ground. He opened his eyes and couldn't believe who he saw.

"Elizabeth…" He nearly whispered. Elizabeth looked down on him with a smile.

"Hello Nik." She replied. He felt a shock in his chest. And he just couldn't believe that it was her. And right on cue, Rebekah and Elijah quickly attacked her, but she quickly got away and she stood a few steps away from Elena. Klaus immediately stood up. He realized the blow she did made his lip bleed.

"What are you doing here?!" He demanded.

"Is this the welcome I get?" Elizabeth said with an amused grin that made Klaus want to strangle her to death. His nose flared in anger.

"You're supposed to be dead!" He said in anger. "Who woke you?"

"That doesn't matter anymore, Nik." She replied, her smile gone as she arched her eyebrows. "Now, I'm here for a peace offering." She said. And Klaus only glared at her. "Why don't we put the past behind us, and let bygones be bygones as you say?" She then walked towards him and stuck out her hand for him to shake. He stared at her hand then back at her eyes. Is this why she had returned? An apology, after so many centuries? Elizabeth, his older cousin, a powerful original, was offering peace with him. The only woman he had loved more than he ever had loved his mother. It was all so surprising yet sweet. He was the king alright. He was dominant. He was powerful. He's the Hybrid. He then smiled, and chuckled. And he began laughing afterwards.

"Oh, the sheer joy of seeing you begging for my acceptance, my dear." He said with a laugh. "I guess you have learned your lesson after centuries of death in that chamber of yours." Damon was frowning and so was everyone else. What was Elizabeth doing? The shock on their faces was entertaining. Elizabeth smiled.

"I have Nik…" She replied. "So what do you say?" She asked, with a charming smile as her green eyes shined. He couldn't help but love this moment. After the incident thousands of years ago, Elizabeth was still family. He then nodded and shook her hand as he pulled her into a hug. And everybody else stared at them with such surprise.

* * *

><p><em>1492…<em>

_Elizabeth stood beside Klaus as they watched Elijah and the other men scatter to look for Katherine – the doppelganger. The sky was clear and the sun was shining. Everyone was panicking. They were all hunting Katherine down. She couldn't help but smile. It was better off that way. Katherine was naïve. She is young and she is worth no good. She turned to Klaus as one of his men entered his chamber._

"_We searched everywhere sire, no sign of Miss Pierce." He said. Klaus then lifted up the table and threw it to the wall, smashing it into pieces. _

"_Well I shall go and look for her myself!" Klaus growled in anger as he stormed out of his chamber, and Elizabeth quickly followed him._

"_It is not use, Nik!" She called back as she went down the stairs, chasing him. "Elijah and the other men are already searching for her! Still, she cannot be found." She then caught up with him by the foyer as she stopped him by grabbing his elbow. He spun around and shouted at her, and revealed his vampire features, his deep red eyes and his sharp fangs. All she felt was fright. _

"_What do you know Elizabeth?" He questioned her, demanding for an answer. "I have searched through centuries! I already had her, and she got away!" Elizabeth stood there frozen, unable to speak. "You are nothing but a distraction, A NUISANCE!" Klaus continued, and Elizabeth breathed heavily as she felt a great lump in her throat. _

"_HOW DARE YOU!" She hissed, as she scrounged her nose. She lifted her hand up to slap him but he stopped her by holding her wrist. She then shouted as she revealed her vampire features and broke free of his grip. She then grabbed his elbow and threw him at the wall. She watched him slide down, staring at her with a shock on his face. She panted. "I…" She stuttered. "I'm sorry…" But Klaus was already standing up, and he was mad. It was terrifying. He then walked towards her then lunged at her, knocking her down. But she too was mad, so she lifted her knees and he spun around, back on his feet. She stood up and lunged at him again, this time, pushing him to the wall, choking him. "MIKAEL WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MURDERER!" She held on him tighter. "I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO HIM. I SHOULDN'T HAVE LOVED YOU!" She gripped on him tighter, his face turning pale as he struggled to break free._

"_ELIZABETH!" Someone shouted behind, and she knew it was Elijah. He went towards them, breaking them apart. Once he was successful, Elizabeth stepped away from them. She was panting, as she watched Klaus drop to his knees, as air suddenly burst through his lungs and Elijah was there beside, checking if he was alright. "What's the matter with both of you?!" Elijah demanded to the both of them, but he looked at Elizabeth with wide and frightened eyes. _

"_What I should've done a long time ago, was _kill_ you…" She said her voice low and terrifying even. She then started walking towards them, and Elijah, backed away, scared. But then before she can get to Klaus, he already disappeared. She stopped in her tracks. _Where did he go?_ She thought. And then she felt a suddenly pain in her back, right behind her chest. She saw the look on Elijah's face, and she knew that it was Klaus who stabbed her. _

"_You deserved to die…" Klaus whispered behind her ear as she couldn't breathe because of the stabbing pain. She dropped on her knees as her sight began to be a blur. And she closed her eyes… It was pitched black._

_And she dropped to the floor, unconscious. _


	6. The Return

****Author's Note: This one a little longer for I was overly inspired. Why? Well, I'm currently reading The Return: Nightfall, and they had chapters of Damon Salvatore - from _hi_s point of view. So I thought it was perfect, and it just boosted my inspiration. So I hope you like this, and please do review. I'd gladly read them. :) xx**

**P.S. This is entitled as _"The Return"_ because of Damon's state. He has returned to his old self. :)****

**The Return**

* * *

><p><em>Elizabeth opened her eyes only to find herself in the Salvatore's living room. She was alone, and she frowned by the blinding sunlight coming through the windows. She looked around, only to be clear that she was indeed alone. Why was she here again? Was she supposed to do something? <em>

"_Hello darling…" A voice startled her and woke her from her thoughts. She turned around and saw Klaus, wearing his black leather jacket. His lips curved into a smirk, as he approached her. "Where have you been?" He asked. Elizabeth frowned. Where have she been? _

"_I…" She said. "I don't know…" Klaus then nodded and chuckled softly as he took another step forward. He was a few steps close. And Elizabeth stood there, just watching him with his blonde her and piercing eyes. How beautiful he is, yet how equally monstrous he really is._

"_It doesn't matter my love," He said, coming closer, and they were only a few inches apart. "You're here now," He continued as he cupped her cheek with his hand. Elizabeth hesitated, for a moment afraid. But that was the thing, she didn't know why she was suddenly afraid of him, when the truth was, she really wasn't supposed to be. "Come here love," He added with his voice soothing. And so she did. She moved closer, and she was finally close to him – to actually feel his heart beating, and feel him breathing. "There… that's it…" He said, with the same soothing tone that made Elizabeth close her eyes. "I waited for a long time Elizabeth. I waited centuries for us to finally be together again…" He said. She only nodded in reply. That was good to hear. She was breathing slowly now, as he pulled her by the waist. And he didn't wait any longer, he kissed her so delicately. It was sweet. By the feeling of his soft lips touching hers, she couldn't resist, so she kissed him back. _

_After a few moments, their lips drifted apart and she opened her eyes slowly. She saw him smiling, and she did too. He then brushed his thumb on his cheek using the hand where he had cupped her cheek. He then looked her directly in his eyes. "I love you." He murmured softly._

"_I love you too…" She replied same as how he said it. _

"_But that was before you have tried to betray me…" He said, and she suddenly felt the pain in her back. She felt the dagger bury down in her flesh. She gasped, as her face was filled with shock and pain. She saw his face, that was smiling a few seconds ago, but now, it turned into a stern expression as he dug the dagger deeper. "Goodbye, my love…" He whispered, as her sight blurred into black, and she was fading away…_

Elizabeth woke up. Her eyes opened and she only saw the cream white ceiling that was above her. She sighed. It was a dream. But it was so surreal. She closed her eyes as she rubbed her forehead and sat up. She was in Damon's room, and he was nowhere to be found – as usual. The sunlight radiated through the windows, and she looked at it as if she'd melt in it. She then got on her feet, and felt the carpeted floor right below her heels. She went towards the window only to see trees, and grasses.

"Hey" She heard someone say, so she turned and saw that it was Elena by the doorway. "Have you seen Damon?" She breathed. Elizabeth only looked at her.

"No…" Elizabeth finally replied after blinking her eyes just a few seconds. "I haven't." She then saw Elena nod with a worried look on her face. "What's the matter?" Elizabeth asked. Usually she didn't care about what this Elena girl is thinking, but since she just woke up from a bad dream, she might as well do for now.

"Nothing… I…" She stuttered. Elizabeth watched her inhale deeply before she finally exhaled. "He hasn't answered any of my calls, and I haven't seen him for days." Elizabeth frowned, realizing this fact. She knew that this Elena girl has feelings for Damon, and yet she has feelings with his brother, Stefan as well. Elizabeth couldn't help but arching her eyebrows at that thought.

"Well I'm sure he's fine." Elizabeth assured. "Damon can handle himself pretty well…" She said with a faint smile. Elena nodded and gave the same smile.

"I hope he is…" Elena replied and turned. When she was finally gone, Elizabeth turned back to the window as well, and looked up to the blue summer sky. She frowned as the blinding sunlight hit her eyes, but she remained focused on the blue sky.

"_Damon, where the hell are you?"_ She sent him as she said it out loud.

* * *

><p>Damon parked his all new black Hummer by the bar downtown. He bought the Hummer yesterday, and chose the one with the sleek black color, with the illegally black tinted windows. When he saw it, he knew right then and there that it was perfect for a gorgeous vampire like him.<p>

And who wouldn't say no to that?

He got out of his new car and closed the door behind him as he glanced around the bar, which looked pretty old and normal for a small town like Mystic Falls. So he narrowed his eyes behind his new black Ray-Ban aviator sunglasses, as his lips twitched in a smirk. The day was pretty good. The weather wasn't harsh, just a perfect sunny day that any human kid would want. He then sighed. The blue skies looked rather friendly for a creature that belonged to the night. So, without waiting any longer, he made his way to the bar. Once he was in, he glanced around. The old wooden bar looked, well, old. But that only means they have the finest scotch and other liquor in store. Just by that thought, it tickled Damon's interest and so he went to the bar where a lady was cleaning the washed glasses with a white napkin. She was pretty – very pretty. Her blonde hair, and her bangs covering her other blue eye. Not to mention, with her uniform. Clearly she was violating a code since she left a few buttons open to reveal some cleavage. Once he was standing by the counter now, and she finally looked at him.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked, and Damon gave her a smile. He sat down on a stool and arched his eyebrows in interest.

"Yeah," He nodded. "I don't come here very often, and I'm really thirsty. So can I have some of your best scotch without ice on it?" He said, looking at her eyes and he still held his charming smile that he knew nobody can resist. The girl nodded as she smiled.

"Of course…" She was about to go but Damon immediately stopped her.

"Wait, hold on a second." He said, and the girl turned to face him again. He then leaned in as he kept a mischievous smile on his lips, "Can I tell you a secret?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged as nodded. He then looked into her eyes as he said, "For a waitress – or bartender, whatever you are – you look pretty cute." The girl giggled as she looked away and back at his icy blue eyes.

"Thanks, but I have a boyfriend…" She replied with a great smile, as her cheeks blushed.

Damon shrugged coolly as he blinked and looked at her eyes again, leaning closer this time. "I don't care. But if you let me have a drink of yours, then I can say that we'll have a great time…" He then compelled, his eyes piercing through hers, and she just continued looking at his eyes – hypnotized. "Is that okay?" He finally asked. She then nodded. Damon smiled as he looked down and looked at her again. "Alright, go and get my scotch…" He then watched her go, as he sat up straight, and looked around to see if anyone did see. And once he knew he was clear, he then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He rolled his eyes, as he reached for it, and brought it out to look at the screen.

It was Elena.

Damon smirked as he rolled his eyes. _Girls…_ They just couldn't get off him. He then put his phone on the counter in front of it, as he stared and it continued to vibrate. He didn't want to answer. Why? Well, first, because he didn't want to be found. Second, he's pissed. Third, well… He just wants to have some fun. To be like his old self again – which he successfully did. It was a blast. Who cares what Elena thinks? She'll be safe with the old St. Stefan who was now an uncaring Stefan. Sure enough, though that Stefan's humanity is getting back on. And Damon noticed it quickly; just by the way he looked at Elena. Damon shrugged his shoulders. They were meant to be together anyway. Boring Elena and St. Stefan, together, walking down the streets of Mystic Falls – he can see it on the papers. Damon smirked. That was funny.

The vibrating stopped. He looked down, and then it vibrated again. This time, it was a text message. Damon arched his eyebrows in interest. He saw on the screen that it was Elena. Not surprising. He clicked the screen and the message opened.

Where are you? Why aren't you answering my calls? I've left tons of messages already. Pls. Text back. Or call.

Elena

He smirked. It actually felt nice to be lost, just for a while. He didn't bother trying to even reply to that message, until he heard something in his head. _"Damon, where the hell are you?"_ He knew who it was. He knew who sent that. He gave an airy laugh, and he sent back. _"And why are you even concerned?"_

* * *

><p>"His car is here." Stefan said once he came into the living room. Elena sat on the couch, as she turned to him and sighed. Damon was being difficult to reach. Why did he suddenly do this? Why did he suddenly go M.I.A. without them knowing? They had no idea why he's even doing this, especially now that they needed him for them to know what's really going on between Elizabeth and Klaus.<p>

For a moment there, they thought that Elizabeth was the only key for them to destroy Klaus, but turns out, Elizabeth made a peace offering and now she and Klaus are allies. She sighed again at that thought. "Why is he even doing this?" She breathed, looking down at her lap. Stefan was by the liquor table, getting himself some blood on a glass. Stefan shrugged.

"I don't know either." He replied. Elena sighed.

"Does he do this? Does he just leave like that?" She continued to ask. Stefan sighed, as he laid his eyes on her. His face with concern, and Elena felt a shock. She hasn't seen Stefan look at her that way. The way that… that he had before it all got so screwed up.

"Don't worry about him. Damon can handle himself…" He said, looking at her with his sympathetic eyes. Elena nodded. She wanted to tell him that that was what Elizabeth had said, but she decided not to. She was sure that he would ask what happened with her encounter with Elizabeth earlier. And the truth was, Elizabeth was quiet, although quite bothered that Damon hasn't been home for days. It was strange that Elizabeth was that kind for an original vampire. "I'll look for him." He suddenly said after sipping on his glass of human blood.

"I'll come with you." Elena quickly stood up.

"No…" Stefan quickly replied, putting his glass on the table. "You stay here just in case he comes back." He locked eyes with her, as if speaking through them. She knew that he knew she would protest, but his _trust-me_-_look _in his eyes made her silent. She then nodded.

* * *

><p>Klaus turned to look once his Hybrid told him that there was a visitor. So he replied to let them in, and by the archway of his living room, he saw Elizabeth wearing black studded leather jacket over an above-the-knee red dress that hugged her body perfectly. She was wearing a pair of Christian Louboutin's black ankle studded boots with the signature red sole. He smiled as he stood up from his chair where he sat. "Well hello there darling, did you miss me?" He said in his smooth English accent. Elizabeth walked in. Once she was standing a few steps away from him, he said, "You still dress stylishly as you always have centuries ago…" He winked.<p>

"I came here to ask…" Elizabeth said with a smirk. Her tone was pure business, as if she didn't care for him anymore. Klaus arched his eyebrows in interest and nodded.

"What is it, my love?" He asked in a soothing tone.

"Where is Damon Salvatore? Did you happen to take him away by your little _pests?_" She asked her tone firm and rather offensive. Klaus continued to arch his eyebrows, but not in interest. It was in surprise.

"_Pests?_" He repeated, narrowing his eyes at her, but maintained a smirk from his smile a few seconds ago. "Dear Elizabeth, you are not calling my friends pests, are you?" He said. Elizabeth didn't answer. She just stood there looking at him coldly – a sight that he never thought he had seen before. He then shrugged and sighed. "Fine, if you want the truth, I did not take Damon Salvatore away, nor did my friends have." He answered.

"You didn't?" She asked, in disbelief. Klaus chuckled. Was that so hard to believe? Yes, him, the lord Klaus did not take Damon Salvatore away nor did he ordered his friends to.

"Yes…" He replied coolly. "I did not. You have my word for it." Elizabeth inhaled deeply and nodded. As she was about to turn around, he stopped her by holding her elbow. She looked at his hand then at his face, questioning and surprised of what he did. "Tell me darling, why are you asking me these questions?" Elizabeth looked away impatiently.

"It's _none_ of your business…" She replied softly, looking at him harshly. He then smiled. He hadn't seen this side of Elizabeth. And he thought that they had had their truce? What was wrong now?

"My dear, don't hurt my feelings…" He said, brushing his fingers on her soft cheek. They were so close that it was rather surprising. It has been a long time since they had last seen each other, and not in a good kind of state either. "I thought we let bygones be bygones? You're still not angry by the fact that I had killed you?" Elizabeth sighed as she looked away then back at him again.

"No…" She said softly again. But her harsh gaze was still piercing through his hazel eyes. He smiled warmly at her.

"Good…" He replied as he released his hold on her. "You do know that I only did that because I knew you betrayed me and that you were going to kill me because my father had sent you…" He said, reminding her of that bitter past. Elizabeth nodded slowly as she looked down, and then drifted her gaze back to his face. "But now that my father is dead, there is no problem between us, is there?"

"No…" She replied once again. "There isn't." She breathed. Klaus nodded as he continued to smile.

"Good. All is clear then? Nothing personal," He shrugged. Elizabeth exhaled. He then saw her smirk. There, she was the old Elizabeth that he knew, the old Elizabeth that had loved him for his ways, and he had loved her with hers as well. She was strong. She was older than him. But she definitely wasn't an ordinary girl at all.

"Of course" She replied softly again. "But I would've appreciated it if I was woken earlier than this century." She said firmly and Klaus laughed. He walked towards her again, brushing his hand on her soft cheek again, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Sweetheart, you haven't changed at all…" He said softly in fascination. Elizabeth's smirk curved into a full smile as she looked down and back at him.

"I _have_, actually…" She said, sternly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have important business to deal with…" She turned away leaving him standing, and watching her. Once she was gone, he was still dazed. He was standing there, in amazement.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth heard it the minute she entered Klaus' house. She knew that Damon was playing some sort of game. She had risked herself and asked Klaus herself is he did take Salvatore away. And she knew, that Klaus was telling the truth. By the looks of his eyes and his dazed expression, he has no clue where the hell Damon is. Plus, clearly he was uninterested. In fact, if she wasn't mistaken, Klaus thought Damon was nothing but a pest – and that was why she immediately thought that Klaus might've taken him away. But if so, why now?<p>

"_And why are you even concerned?" _Damon had sent to her with that mocking tone of his. She couldn't help but smirk at that thought. She stepped on the accelerator, driving faster in her new red Ferrari. It was an ordinary day, and she wore her black Ray-Ban wayfarer sunglasses, blocking the blazing sun and it's radiating light.

"_Don't play games with me, boy. Tell me where _you_ are!" _She demanded as she sent him that message, frowning as she thought of it. She then turned at the corner, driving towards now towards the town of Mystic Falls, where tons of people were enjoying the beautiful day. She immediately stepped on the break, as she slowed down. She was new to this, and she had to slow down or else the sheriff might give her a speeding… What was that called again? Speeding card? Speeding paper? Speeding check? Money? Oh whatever the hell that is. She then eyed the people walking the streets, as cars were parked near the curb. Suddenly, her own mobile phone was ringing, which was another new thing. Since back in the time where she had been alive, there was no technology of some sort. She the stepped on the break, this time, to a halt, and she got her phone that was resting on the passenger's leather seats. She looked at it and saw that it was Stefan. She frowned. What about him? She then read it all, and it said that Stefan was calling.

Oh…

"Hello?" She answered.

"Elizabeth, I think I know where Damon is." He said on the other end. Elizabeth arched her eyebrows in interest as she smirk and continued to press the phone on her ear.

"I never thought that you'd go hunting for your brother…" She said in amusement.

"Why, are you?" Stefan asked, a bit disbelieving.

"Is it so hard to believe?" She asked, her smile faded away and her eyebrows became furrowed. Her lips were now pursed.

"Yes…" Stefan replied without hesitation. "For an original vampire, older than Klaus' family, it is too hard to believe." He added; a bit amused. She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see it.

"Well… Where do you think he is?" She asked, disregarding his previous comment. She heard Stefan exhale.

"Probably somewhere, fooling around and killing his victims. Damon has a tendency to do that. And I, well, I may be a little guilty as well…" He chuckled softly. And again, Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Or hanging out at some bar, getting drunk on bourbon…" After a few moments, she then smiled as an idea popped up inside her brain. If Damon wants fun, she'll have some of her own too.

"Are you sure that he wasn't taken by Nik?" Elizabeth suddenly said, sounding suspicious. Of course it was a fake, but she wanted to find Damon for herself. Not because of the doppelganger, not because of his baby brother, but for _herself _– and because it was fun to confuse Stefan. She was risking his life that will make Damon angry. Oh well… She had saved Stefan's sorry ass, now it's time for her fun. Obviously, this boy is belittling her original vampire capabilities.

"What do you mean?" She heard Stefan asked which made her smile a little.

"I don't know…" She breathed, acting as if she's bored. "Don't you think it's a little suspicious that he suddenly disappeared right after I have saved your life, and made my identity known? Of course, Damon wouldn't run off just like that, I suppose…" She said, in fake wonder.

"No…" Stefan said sternly now. "He wouldn't."

"What are you going to do?" She asked, trying to sound worried.

"I'll go find out myself…" He said, and clicked off. Elizabeth smiled. She knew perfectly well that Stefan was going to Klaus.

"_Why don't you come and find me?" _She heard Damon in her head. She smirked. Now she sat down on the driver's seat, still watching the people go around having a fun little afternoon. She brushed a hand through her golden brown hair that was still fixed in their natural curls. If she was Damon, and she didn't want to be found, where would she go? Which bar would she go to? Probably someplace farther…

"If you insist…" She sent him, and she later realized that she said it out loud as well.

Let the games begin…

* * *

><p>"Mm-hmm…" Damon was intoxicated by the fun and well, liquor. But not only that, he had been drinking a lot of human blood. Wait; there could be no such thing! There's not enough. Not enough for any vampire. With that thought, he smiled absent-mindedly at the waitress who was sitting on his lap, with her arms around his neck. Three more waitresses were with him, sitting on the table he was sitting, and playing a game of "who's-blood-to-drink-next" which was so fun, by the way. He then realized that the girl who was on his lap – the blonde girl, who took his order when he got here – was licking his neck now. Who knew she was a wild one? Damon then chuckled as the girl stopped.<p>

"Hey! It's my turn!" Another blonde said, she was less attractive but with big hips. The girl on his lap, stood up and now the less attractive blonde was on his lap. He only raised his arms, letting them do whatever they want with him as long as he gets what he wants in return. He compelled everyone in the bar, and told one big fat guy to go outside and guard the door – do not let anyone enter. The other girls laughed as the less attractive blonde giggled too. "Drink me, Mr. Salvatore." She said with a giggle. Damon smirked.

"My pleasure my dear…" He said as he took her hand from his neck, kissed her palm, and kissed her up to her elbow. He then pulled her closer to him, and he knew she liked it. They usually do. So he kissed her neck, slowly now, teasing her as he brushed his lips very lightly, as if not touching her skin. He then finally kissed it softly as he brushed it. He then revealed his fangs as he dug them deep on her flesh, striking that blue vein, full of blood. Then he was in another haze, full of desire and pleasure. He was intoxicated with these girls' blood. If he was a human, he is experiencing the pleasures of sex – only if he was a human, that is. But blood was different. Blood is what gives him life… That extreme feeling of "heaven" was running through his veins.

He then stopped. He looked up at the girl, who was closing her eyes, feeling as if she was intoxicated as well. Of course, she was compelled, but that was the fun part – the really fun part of all. He smirked as the other girls giggled. Once the girl opened her eyes, he reached for his glass of scotch, and drank until the very last drop. He gave the brunette a courtly nod, and she nodded immediately as she poured him another round. "Thank you dear…" The blonde girl kissed his cheek.

"You can have more, Mr. Salvatore…" She said, in between kisses. Damon just smiled. But he heard the door open. Only a vampire could've heard it as quickly as he could. He then looked at that direction, as he then saw a brunette girl who looked new in town. She was wearing a red dress over a studded leather jacket with black studded leather ankle-boots. He then smiled knowingly as he watched her approach him.

"All this trouble for that?" Elizabeth said, arching her eyebrows in amusement. He then gently stopped the big-hipped girl who was sitting on her lap.

"You can go now sweetie…" He said, and then he looked her in the eyes. "You'll forget everything that happened. Go and clean up. Cover that bite on your neck, and don't remove it, no matter what." He compelled her, and she nodded, dazed. She then stood up from his lap. He did the same with the other girls and they were finally dismissed. "I didn't expect you to find me quick…" Damon finally addressed Elizabeth, who just stood there watching. He was impressed. Elizabeth smirked.

"You and your little brother have been belittling my original vampire abilities…" She replied, smiling now. Damon smiled back, still a bit dazed from all the blood he had. He then gestured for her to sit down. And so she did. Once she was finally sitting across from him, she looked around the place.

"He did?" Damon asked. "Well, you're strong, no doubt about that." He said, smiling in amusement as he drank on his glass again and put it back down. She was beautiful, but he was still pissed from what happened. He didn't know if she was an enemy or an ally.

"Yes… And I can both kill you before your eyes can even blink." Elizabeth said in her voice as smooth as silk. And of course, with her impeccable English accent. "You have my word for it…" Damon rolled his eyes as he looked away and held his glass, swirling it around impatiently.

"You're boring me…" He suddenly said, and looking at her. "You have been threating, but I haven't seen you kill any single human ever since you've been alive!" Elizabeth frowned. Obviously she was not amused that they were belittling her capabilities.

"I didn't come here to find you for you to underestimate me…" Elizabeth said firmly.

"I didn't want to be found, Elizabeth…" He said, mocking her name as he widened his eyes. "Now if you're just here to bore me with your stupid little lies and threats, well, I'd say you might as well get back your lover Klaus and be together… Happily ever after." He said, mocking again as if he was a kid, mimicking a Disney character. He sipped on his scotch, refusing to look at her. He then heard her laughing.

"Are you jealous, Salvatore?" She suddenly said, laughing. Damon quickly frowned as he looked at her. She was smiling at him and still laughing.

"Why would I even be jealous?" He said, smirking. "I wouldn't be attracted to some thousand year old vampire."

"Yes, but you were attracted to a four hundred year old vampire and a seventeen year old girl…" She said, smiling. "Though, you have some strange taste in women… of the same looks, I mean." She then laughed again. Damon shook his head as he smirked. He then sipped on his scotch again. "But then if you want to see my real self…" She said, standing up. He then watched her as she went to the bar, and suddenly leaned on the counter. He saw her whispering to the girl, the waitress who took his order the minute he entered this bar. He then saw the waitress get out of the bar, and went to approach Elizabeth. She held the waitress' hand as they walked over his table. They then stood before him, and he only sat there watching like a hawk. He then sat back, slouching a bit. "If you insist, _Damon…_" He heard her say his name, the way he had mocked hers.

Without hesitation, she bit on the girl's neck, making the girl shriek a little. But then, Damon realized that she wasn't just drinking the girl's blood, but she was chewing on the girl's flesh. All of a sudden, she stopped. Blood was all over her lips and on her chin as she smiled at him. Damon only arched his eyebrows. It wasn't exactly that impressive. "Now stand up." She said her voice stern and commanding. So he shrugged and stood up, realizing he was still compelled after all this time. She didn't even bothering removing the girl's blood on her lips as she just approached him. She was so close that Damon didn't even know what she was going to do. "That was just the beginning…" She said slowly, with a mischievous smile.

Then their lips met.

Damon was a bit surprised of how she fast she was. But Damon just let her be. The taste of the girl's blood on her lips was more delicious than from the girl's neck. He couldn't help it; he kissed her hungrily, searching for more taste of that blood. And he didn't realize that he was actually pulling her closer to him. Then, as if right on cue, her lips parted from his lips, instead she kissed him on his chin, going down to his jaws until she was finally on his neck. He felt intoxicated again, more than ever. The effects of liquor, blood, pleasure and desire ate him wholly. He then felt her lick his neck, before he felt something piercing his neck. And more pleasure ran through his skin. That was then he realized that that was the reason why Elizabeth hasn't killed any human. That was the reason she didn't drink blood as much as any of them have.

She was drinking vampire's blood.

Elizabeth then stopped; she too, intoxicated as much as he is. She ran her fingers through his hair, and she pulled them gently, making him groan a little in his throat that he managed to stop before it came out of his lips. She kissed him on his lips, softly now, like cotton, touching his skin. He was closing his eyes all this time, before he realized that Elizabeth had stopped and he opened his eyes lazily. Her face was inches away from him, smirking at him, her eyes bright with desire and admiration.

"See why I can kill you any minute as I like?" She murmured to his lips. But he didn't care, he only kissed her.


	7. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

* * *

><p>Elena walked with Stefan into the woods of Mystic Falls.<p>

It was nearly midnight and the dark blue skies had no stars in them. In fact, they can only see the moonlight glazing on the earth right down their feet. It was the only light for them to see, and beyond the trees around them, it was pure dark obscurity. They couldn't see anything. Well, she couldn't see anything. But with Stefan, it was different. His clear vision through the night was natural – natural for a creature of the night like what he was. But for a human like _her,_ she could see nothing but darkness, and hear the bristling of the trees as the wind blew them. They had reached the old church that was burned during the Civil War. The small chamber down was where Tyler usually turned when he was a full werewolf, but that all changed now.

He was now a Hybrid, Klaus' allies.

And they could be lurking _everywhere._

"Is this the place?" Elena asked, squeezing Stefan's hand so she wouldn't lose him through the darkness. She looked at him, and only saw his shadowed face as the moonlight shone behind him.

"Yes…" He breathed. He was nervous, she knew. Just by that low tone and a slight quaver, she knew perfectly well that he was feeling the anxiety of being here tonight. He led her down the stairs and into the cell or chamber, whatever it was. And then, he let go of her hand, which made her heart leap because they were standing in darkness.

"Stefan?" She breathed, trying to keep her composure from panic. But then, just as when she said it, a light flickered and an oil lamp finally revealed the room. Elena saw Stefan standing a few steps away from her, with his back turned to her. She frowned, and shifted her gaze where the lamp was, and there, she inhaled, maybe because she was surprised. "Elijah?" She said, as she looked at him, holding the lamp.

He stood there, sternly looking at them with his neat suit that he always wore – like a true gentleman, only he was an enemy now since he was now friends with his brother, Klaus. What was he doing here? Why did he bright them here? _Or _why did Stefan bring her here? "It's been quite a while." He said in his smooth accented voice.

"It has…" Stefan said, crossing his arms over his chest, his voice pure business, and nothing else. "So, you asked for us to meet, and here we are. Why don't you tell us what this is all about?" Stefan arched his eyebrows, impatient now.

"I think it's about time…" They suddenly heard a voice. Elena continued to frown, as the voice emerged out of the shadows. It was Rebekah, wearing a gray off shouldered blouse, and dark jeans. Her long golden hair was down to her shoulders and it gleamed through the light. She was arching her eyebrows. She had the same impatient and intimidating look that she always had.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Well… You asked for it, didn't you?" Rebekah breathed, arching her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. "And now we're giving it to you."

"We asked for nothing." Stefan said, frowning. What were they even talking about? Rebekah smirked.

"Oh yes you did…" She said with a slight snicker. "Since you kept nosing on our business and we all want the same thing, why not make an alliance?" She shrugged and gave them her wicked smile. It was true enough that Rebekah and Stefan had once been lovers, and to see them standing there, Elena just felt as if she could fade into the background. They were all vampires, and she's nothing but a human – a prey.

"You mean…" Stefan started.

"We want Nik dead." Elijah finished, still with a stern look on his face. Elena exhaled as she walked a few steps closer, and stood beside Stefan.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked, narrowing her eyes. How can they be sure that they could trust them? They were Klaus' family. And they're original vampires, which mean that they couldn't be trusted, even in the slightest.

"You can trust us." Elijah said, obviously reading her mind. "We want him dead as much as you do. And thus, we make an alliance," – he started walking around – "that is, if you agree?" He asked, stopping in his tracks as he looked at them. Elena looked sideways at Stefan, and she saw that he too looked at her.

"We give you our word." Rebekah said, looking at them with her narrowed, cat-like eyes.

"Where's Elizabeth? Isn't she supposed to be here?" Stefan asked, jerking his head a little.

"Elizabeth…" Elijah looked up, as if wondering. "We haven't talked to her. And the truth is we're not sure if she's still in on this one. She's now friends with Klaus."

"None sense!" Rebekah quickly said, turning to her brother. "Why do you think she was awakened? I did that for her to kill Nik! Elijah, she's the only key, besides those daggers that doesn't seem to effect on us that much. Elizabeth might be playing dumb foolery, being friends with Nik just to fool him." Elijah exhaled, and nodded.

"Then where is she? I haven't spoken to her." Elijah asked, waving his hand in a gentleman kind of way.

"We won't inform her just yet." Rebekah said, shifting her eyes to Elena and Stefan, who continued to stand there. "She's with your brother, Stefan. That's good. You should let them continue being friends until we know that she has it."

"Has what?" Elena asked, frowning.

"The White Oak Stake," Elijah finished.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth came up on the front steps. She rang the doorbell and a man answered, wearing a leather jacket. She arched her eyebrows as he said, "Yes?" She didn't really have time for this. It was really late at night, and all she wanted to do was get in Damon's bath tub and read a good book, like a human would.<p>

"Could you let me in?" Elizabeth asked, with a menacing smile. The man frowned and shook his head.

"Sorry, but you can't enter. I'm under an order not to let anyone in." He said, about to close the door before Elizabeth blocked it with her foot. The man continued to frown as he opened the door slightly open.

"I'm sure you can make an exception…" She smiled.

"I can't, Miss." He said. "I'm sorry." Now, Elizabeth lost her patience. What is this? Some kind of a joke? She then pushed the door open with inhumanly speed and quickly pushed her hand inside the man's chest, holding his beating heart. He gasped as he stood still with her hand digging deep in his chest and he couldn't breathe.

"Put him down." They heard someone say from behind. And Elizabeth saw Klaus walking towards the door. She turned her head to the side to look at him with a devious smile. "Come on, Elizabeth. Put my Hybrid down." He continued to say. Elizabeth blinked her eyes impatiently as she exhaled and withdrew her hand, letting go of his heart. Once she did, the Hybrid pest finally exhaled as he nearly fell on the floor but held on the door to get back on his feet. She then wiped her hand on his leather jacket and stepped in.

"Why don't you teach your pests some manners?" Elizabeth arched her eyebrows as she continued to give him the same smile. Klaus shrugged, as if not offended, and watched her approach him.

"Don't call my friends pests. I thought I told you already…"

"Yes, yes. You've told me. But if they keep on pestering me then I might just call them that." Elizabeth said, entering the living room as he followed her behind. She then sat on a couch and exhaled. "Now, why have you summoned me this late at night?" She asked. Klaus exhaled as he looked at her and gave her a pleasant smile.

"Is it wrong for me to call my darling this late in the evening?" He said, walking towards her, and taking her hand in his as he bowed his head and kissed it. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and quickly withdrew them.

"I guess not. Though, I'm not your darling anymore Nik, you should know that." She shot back, and Klaus shrugged as he went to the liquor table to offer her some.

"Do you want anything?" He asked, getting himself a glass of bourbon.

"No, thank you. I won't be here for long." She said with a mocking smile.

"Tell me, why is it that you're acting this way sweetheart?" Klaus asked, frowning. "Is it because I have killed my father?"

"No… It's because you have killed _me._" Elizabeth said, standing up. "And as much as you want me to be your beau, well, I'd rather not, because as far as I'm concerned, you are _not_ willing to pay your debt." She said, arching at eyebrow at him as she gave him a cold stare. He sipped on his bourbon and sighed. She watched him walk by the tall French window and gaze at the dark night sky.

"Don't be so cruel, sweetheart." Klaus said softly. "I want us to be friends again. Let go of the past darling, and stick to the present."

"If you are so willing for us to be what we were, and I must say that that wouldn't be possible, then you should pay your debt for the centuries I have lost." Klaus then turned to her and gave her a look. He then laughed. Elizabeth frowned.

"My darling, you are concerned for your life when you have been dead thousands of years ago!" He said with a laugh. "Don't be foolish! You're a vampire. Vampires do not care for humans or lives. Don't act as if you are human." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"You say that I shouldn't act dumb, when you have been the one who had been acting so foolish. All these centuries, you have ran away from Mikael, you have searched for the Petrova and the doppelganger, and all _your_ life you have wanted to create hybrids who are as weak as an _ant!_ _You _are the foolish one, Nik. _You_ are the one who had been living in these _empty_ centuries, killing your family because you are so afraid of being alone, when it is you who gives them a reason to leave you and your foolish games with the humans. _You _even killed _me_, the woman who have loved you for who you are!

"And now you expect me to forgive you, just like that! Well then, be a man and pay the debts you have caused!" Elizabeth finished, her lungs heaving in anger. Klaus looked at her in bewilderment and in anger that his eyes were glassy with all the shots of insults she had fired to him. She was speaking the truth; he knew that as much as she does.

And the truth hurts.

His chest was heaving now. He was angry, she knew he would be. But so was she, and she was ready for a fight as much as he has. He then shook his head, and gave her a quiet snicker. "All the years you have wasted on your deathbed has made you like this." He said as he exhaled and snickered. "I wouldn't be surprised if you had gone mad."

"YOU…" Elizabeth angrily went towards him as she aimed for a slap but Klaus got a hold of her wrist, and he stared at her angrily as well. "_How dare you say that to me?_" She hissed.

"HOW DARE _YOU_ SAY THAT TO _ME?_" Klaus replied with the same tone. Elizabeth withdrew her hand as she continued to stare at his angry eyes which they had shared for the last few minutes.

"I'm not surprised that you do not accept…" Elizabeth finally spoke. "You're the same as you have been as a _boy_. Mikael was indeed _right._"

"AND YOU HAVE SPOKEN ENOUGH!" Klaus reacted violently as he shouted at her. "MIKAEL IS DEAD, AND THAT'S WHAT HE SHOULD'VE BEEN YEARS AGO."

"_AND I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU SOONER BEFORE YOU HAVE KILLED ME! THAT WAY YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN HERE FOR SO LONG!"_ She growled. They locked each other's angry gaze and she finally turned around to go.

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" Klaus growled as he immediately went in front of her to stop her. But then, Elizabeth grabbed him by his leather jacket's collar and tossed him across the living room, and he landed on the coffee table smashing it into pieces.

"Don't _you_ dare block _my_ way!" She shouted at him, as he turned around.

"If this is what that Damon Salvatore has done to you, then I might as well kill that little _pest _of yours!" He called back as she was about to open the door.

"Try as you might, and you will face _me_ – your _worst_ enemy." She said before opening the door and shutting it behind her.

* * *

><p>Someone shut the door.<p>

And Elena and Stefan came inside.

Damon smirked.

"So where have you two lover birds been?" Damon teased as he poured himself a glass of scotch. Elena shrugged and went to the sofa.

"Just by the Grill…" Stefan said coolly.

"Should I be all older-brotherly and say that you two shouldn't have gone home very late? Or should I be a jealous older brother?" He lips twitched into a teasing smile, as the both of them rolled their eyes.

"It wasn't anything intimate." Elena said. And Stefan looked at her.

"But then again, maybe it was…" Stefan replied with a mysterious smile and Elena frowned at him. Does she really think that she's hurting Damon's feelings? She was Stefan's in the first place anyway. Besides, Damon has a lot on his mind right now.

"Careful Stefan" Damon gave him a warning look. "I might torture you with twigs tonight…" He teased again and Stefan just smirked as he walked away. He then sipped on his scotch as Elena exhaled. "What are you so tense about?" Elena looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing…" She said. "Do you think Elizabeth is an ally?" She asked and now Damon was the one who got to glance at her with an impatient look on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest, and frowned for a moment. Now, why would she ask such a thing? Of course Elizabeth was an ally. She wasn't Klaus' puppy anymore. Damon couldn't help but sense Elena's doubts and so, he tried to read what she was thinking – one of the qualities that a vampire has.

Aha.

Just as he thought.

She doubted Elizabeth! And not only that, but because of the fact that she and Stefan never really went to the Grill, they went to meet with Elijah and Rebekah. Damon smirked. He should've known. The two wouldn't really be together unless there was something important. Damon raised an eyebrow and looked at Elena. He shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't we go and find out?" He asked with another smirk and gave her a teasing look as he sipped on his scotch afterwards.

"Don't take it the wrong way Damon." She said hastily. "It's just that… We've got to be careful. What if she's friends with Klaus again? She's very strong Damon, an _original._ She's very dangerous."

"And what are you trying to imply? That I should stay away from her?" He asked, not amused, but thought of Elena's speech as pathetic. Then again, she does have a point, especially by the fact that Elizabeth does feed on vampires, not humans.

"No…" Elena said. "I just think that you should be careful."

They heard the door slam.

"I have heard enough, thank you very much." Elizabeth said as she walked in towards the living room. She was taking off her white coat and revealing a simple, strapless, fitted, red dress that hugged her body perfectly. It was short that it was only down to the middle of her thighs. Damon realized that she was in a foul mood, as he tried to read her mind, but they were blocked.

"Elizabeth" Elena breathed, surprised as she stood up all of a sudden. "I didn't…" Elizabeth only gave her a menacing smile. Not amused, but rather pissed.

"You don't expect for a vampire to hear you, do you?" Elizabeth asked in a bitter tone, as she hung her coat on the coat rack. Elena only exhaled. "And as for your worries, you don't have anything to worry about. I am not your ally and certainly not your enemy either. I work alone. And I will certainly never work for a doppelganger like you. Got it?" Elizabeth snapped and arched her eyebrows.

"But it was Rebekah who woke you. Don't you think you should be at least grateful that you choose to be on their side?" Elena immediately asked. Elizabeth blinked her eyes.

"And I suppose you have talked to them, just by the clear visions that you are replaying in your human head." Elizabeth smiled. She then started walking towards the liquor table. "Well, if you're trying to talk to me about being grateful, you might as well learn to have some manners now." She added, as she stood before Damon. He only looked at her and arched his eyebrows. _I'm not in the mood._ She sent, rolling her eyes as she gently pushed him away from the table.

"And I thought that you were our key to finally kill Klaus. I thought you were a vampire who has a heart…" Elena pressed on, upset now.

"I _will_ kill Klaus!" Elizabeth snapped; looking at her with her vampire features which scared Elena. "He is _mine,_ and therefore I shall kill him! And I am _no_ ordinary vampire, Elena. I am as strong as Mikael. Strong enough that I can _kill_ you before your eyes can even _blink!_"

_Take it easy…_ Damon sent. Elizabeth gave him a glare as her features became normal again. "Now Elena, since I am not in the mood to even talk to a human pest like you, I suggest that you go upstairs, or even home, tuck yourself in bed and go to sleep." She said gently, soothingly as if Elena was nothing but just a little girl.

"NO!" Elena snapped.

Elizabeth, who was very quick, threw an empty scotch glass at Elena with a shout, but missed a few inches that it landed at a wall. Elena, shocked and scared, stood there frozen, unable to breathe properly. Elizabeth was not heaving, and Damon put his glass down on the table and held Elizabeth on her shoulders. "Elena, go…" Damon sternly said with a serious look on his face. Elena looked at him, still dumbstruck. Damon then frowned. "GO!" He insisted, before Elizabeth loses control again. Elena woke from her reverie and quickly ran towards the stairs to go to Stefan.

Once she was gone, Damon turned to Elizabeth who was still heaving, and let out a sigh. She shook off her shoulders for Damon to let go of her. She then went towards the table again, and opened a bottle of the only Jack Daniel's that was on the table. "I have never been so angry in my _entire_ life." She looked at Damon with a serious look, and drank straight from the bottle of the Jack Daniel's.

"Well… I haven't always been angry. Before I became a vampire that is…" He said with a pleasant smirk. Even though he was still compelled to this original vampire, he has learned to finally like her – although he would never _ever_ admit that, even to her.

Elizabeth sighed again and let out a faint smile. She chugged down again, and inhaled deeply. She gave him a glare – a look that made Damon's insides shiver. Her eyes were dark with anger, her teeth gritted, as her chest heaved again. "_I'll kill him…_" She said in anger. Her tone was low and frightening. "_I'll kill him, if I can't… Then I'll die trying._" She added, looking at Damon with such determination, anger, and menace. Damon felt frightened, for _once._ The look she gave him was the look he always had when he was angry. The look that they shared for a few moments, with his eyes glistening as he stared directly at her green eyes.

He then nodded in silence and pulled her into a kiss.


	8. The White Lie

_****Author's note: Thank you all so much for Following this story, for making this your favorite Story, and for making me one of your favorite authors! I never thought that so many of you will like this story. :) Please do write me some reviews. I'd like to hear from you and what you guys think, not to mention your reactions! Again, thank you all so much. **_

_**xxo, MsDearlady****_

* * *

><p><strong>The White Lie<strong>

* * *

><p>"I wonder why you still live in the Salvatore's when you are certainly welcome here. We are a family, aren't we?"<p>

She heard Klaus say when she walked right down the hall. It was morning, and she clearly had to go to school. Of course, she really doesn't need to, she just wanted to. And clearly she has been taught well by her parents, not to mention, she was a part of history. And she might've stayed longer and maybe even witnessed the Second World War, if Klaus didn't kill her. But that's all in the past now. She was alive and out to have fun. "We all know that staying here would only bore us…" Rebekah replied with her signature smirk and mocking eyes. "You remember how chaotic we were in the Renaissance." Klaus walked towards her, putting his leather jacket on. She and his brother had shared the same features, golden hair, alabaster complexion, blue eyes, but they both knew that it was her mother, Esther's, features. So they do have something different from each other then. "Elijah will do the honors of dropping me to school."

Klaus winced.

"You are willing to up with this charade, aren't you, sister?" He said, narrowing his eyes. Rebekah only arched her eyebrows. Is he really mocking her? All her life, she had never bothered with his games, with how he looked at what's fun, and now he does this? This is one of the reasons why she has love and hated Klaus with equal measure. They are family after all, aren't they?

Perhaps that was a little exaggerated. Since Klaus had done oh so many wrong doings, she might as well teach him a lesson. She and Elijah no longer love him as a brother. Not after everything that had happened. Not after he had betrayed them, for the power he sought and got soon. She then exhaled and kept those thoughts to herself, blocking up her mind from his. She then slung her bag on her shoulder as she turned away without even bothering to reply to him.

Elijah already stood by the door, waiting for her. She smiled at him once she opened the door and found him there. She then immediately went towards Elijah's car – a silver Porsche Carrera GT – and got in. Without another word, as she tried to eavesdrop if ever Elijah and Klaus are engaged in a conversation, Elijah got, never uttering a word to his brother at all. Once Elijah finally began driving she decided to speak.

"Nik is mocking by the fact that I am still going to put up with this charade of High School student." Rebekah said with a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest. "He dared to speak to me that way."

"You do know that Klaus does not even know how to say things properly." He replied. "That's why he's often scolded by father."

"And you are absolutely right brother" Rebekah said triumphantly, looking at him as he drove. "If only we knew the truth earlier than…"

"Hush, sister," Elijah interrupted. "No time for regrets. We are Originals, one of the most powerful creatures of the night, and maybe even the world. And we both know that we have only one mission to do…" He gave her a look and immediately looked at the road. Rebekah smiled as she lifted her chin up.

"Yes, we do…"

* * *

><p>"This is getting worse." Elena breathed. She was in Stefan's car as he drove to school. Stefan looked at her and immediately looked back at the road. She couldn't help but notice how things are getting worse, especially when Klaus and his hybrids are around.<p>

"What is?" Stefan asked. "Klaus isn't playing games with us anymore. Everyone is safe… for now."

"But we don't know if he's planning anything. We don't know what he has in his sleeve." Elena immediately pressed, looking at him as he drove. He only smirked at her and she immediately frowned. This was no laughing matter or a smirking one either.

"Elena…" He said, looking at her with that same knowing look. "I have the other coffins."

"What?" She asked in surprise that it was nearly a murmur. What was he talking about? How come she didn't know? Stefan looked back at the road and smiled greater. She continued to frown. She absolutely doesn't know what Stefan has up on his sleeve either. At least Damon had been somewhat predictable – or maybe that was what she thought.

"I said I have Klaus' other coffins." He repeated.

"But I thought you gave it to him." Elena continued to say. She was in shock, really. Stefan continued to smile as he glanced at her.

"Well, you never know what might come up in Klaus' sleeve…" He said. Elena gave him a nod, as she looked back at the road. But then Stefan immediately stepped on the break as they saw another car came up and blocked their direction. It was silver Porsche, and they nearly hit it and might be in a fatal accident. Good thing, Stefan's reflexes were fast enough that they didn't end up in one. Elena let out a shout to Stefan, "Watch out!" And she grasped on the door for her dear human life.

Once they were into a halt, he and Elena gave out pants as they knew what might've happened to them if they didn't stop. "What was that?" She gasped. They then looked at the car, and saw two people get out. And it was someone they didn't expect at all.

"What the…" Stefan said, frowning, and opening the door as he got out. Elena too, immediately got out, and walked towards them. "What's going on?" He told Elijah and Rebekah who were standing right beside the Porsche, and only gave them their signature Original Vampire smirk.

"It was just a little intersection…" Elijah said and Rebekah smiled right beside him.

"We were just about to get to school." Rebekah replied. Elena swallowed, and nodded. She then gently held on to Stefan's leather sleeved arm, and pulled him to go. But he didn't move.

"Why don't you tell us the real answer?" He said, lifting his chin up. Elijah smiled and nodded. He looked down and looked up at them again.

"Alright…" He said, putting his hands in his pockets. "We're here to know if you can really be trusted." He added, with his face turning very serious. He gave Stefan a hard look and Stefan gave the same to him. Stefan crossed his arms over his chest impatiently. He then smirked as he looked away and back at Elijah.

"We're asking the same things Elijah." He replied. Elijah smirked. "Now, how do we know that _you_ guys can be trusted?" He added, arching his eyebrows, and Rebekah's expression changed into a stern look as she too arched her eyebrows.

"We give you our word, Salvatore." She added, giving him a very hard look. "Now, you give us yours." Stefan smirked.

"Alright…" He replied. "We give you our word." He nodded. But then Rebekah immediately went towards Elena. It was so fast that she wasn't able to see it clearly through her human eyes. And Rebekah immediately held her on the waist, tilted her head to the sides, and Rebekah revealed her vampire features – ready to suck her blood dry.

"Say it like you mean it Stefan, or else your little Elena's life is in the line…" Rebekah threatened. Elena gave Stefan a struggling look. She was panting as she struggled with Rebekah's hold on her. Stefan gave Rebekah an irritated look, and nodded.

"I give you our word." Stefan said with his voice low. And Elena felt Rebekah's release on her, and she was able to finally breathe normally. Rebekah smirked as she walked towards Elijah.

"Great." Elijah said coolly. "We shall see you around then?" He added, smiling at the both of them and turning towards they car. Stefan and Elena watched them get into the car, and finally drive away. Elena looked at Stefan, still panting a little. And Stefan only looked at her, breathing deeply. Without another word, he got into the car, and so did she.

* * *

><p>Damon knocked on the open door.<p>

He didn't really need to knock, really. But he might as well do before she goes into a hissy fit again and threw some stake at him. Or worse, throw herself at him, and drink him dry. He smirked at that thought. He saw her turn around to him, and he realized she was still dressing up. She was wearing another dress, a one-shoulder leather dress, the hugged her body perfectly as they were up to her mid-thighs. She smiled at him. "It's your room; you did not need to knock." Damon smirked as he went towards her, and she again, turned around from him. "Would you be a dear and zip me up?" She said, facing the mirror, and Damon could see her bare back with the dress open. He couldn't help but think that she was such a flirt, but she was a strong lady – an Original. One of the _enemies _– if she is one that is.

He traced a finger from her bare shoulder down to her back. She tiled her head to her side, to his direction and immediately asked, "What are you doing?" Damon looked at her through the mirror, and shook his head.

"Nothing," He replied, stepping closer to her, and zipping the dress. He then, without thinking clearly, gently pressed his lips on her bare shoulder, and she immediately turned around. He stood up straight looking at her green, bewildered eyes. She then narrowed them as she lifted her eyebrows up in amusement.

"You are not doing what I think you're doing, Damon, are you?" She asked with her lips turned into a smirk. Damon smirked as well as he shook his head. What was he doing anyway? Flirting with his original vampire, who compelled him and haven't granted his freedom. Yet again, she hadn't been controlling him for weeks now. She hasn't manipulated him and told him things she wished for him to do. What was that all about?

"Of course not, Elizabeth" He said with a smile. Elizabeth then nodded with a smile. How can Damon look at her this way? When has he ever been enchanted with this Original? But when he does look at her, he was feeling strange. And it wasn't a bad thing, but for Damon's mind, maybe it was bad – bad enough that he no longer felt something for Elena.

"You should know that your mind is bursting out thoughts freely…" Elizabeth looked at him with an amused smile. "And you're sending them to me without you knowing." She said with a wink as she walked towards a table. Damon then frowned impatiently as he watched her.

"I suppose you know what everyone's thinking." Damon said, irritated. Elizabeth laughed, as she put on her nude platform pumps – or maybe that was what they call for high heels nowadays.

"Not really…" She replied. "I can read anybody's mind, and dig deep into them if I want to find some valuable information. And yet, most of the time, I can just hear everyone's thoughts accidentally, because they do not control their minds. It takes years of practice really, that sometimes I don't even want to hear anyone's thoughts, yet I still do. And it takes a lot of time to get used to." She finished as she stood up straight, facing him, looking beautiful as the sunlight radiated her glowing skin.

He nodded. How come he can't do that? How come, he – a vampire, cannot dig deep into people's mind to find some valuable information? Well, probably because he was not an Original. Still, he's lived through centuries too. He is old isn't he?

"I'm sure you can develop that skill – if you want to." Elizabeth said. "I can teach you. But, why don't you tell me what you have read in Elena's mind, because I have seen clearly that she together with Stefan, Elijah and Rebekah had talked."

"They made a deal about getting Klaus killed. And they wanted us to stay together until they find out if you really have the White Oak Stake. But, Elijah thinks that you are allies with Klaus now, since you've made your peace." Damon quickly replied, looking straight into her green eyes. He saw her face change its expression into a serious one. She inhaled deeply and exhaled. She shook her head.

"There are other ways to kill Nik." Elizabeth said. "And they will never find the White Oak Stake."

"You know where it is?" Damon asked, frowning. Elizabeth gave him a sharp look. She then looked away.

"Yes…" She said. "But no one will ever find it."

"You mean it's hidden." He continued to ask. Elizabeth then nodded. "Well do you have plans to kill Klaus at all? Are you really allies with him?"

"Yes and no…" Elizabeth gave him a quick snicker. She then looked at him. "I will never be his ally. After what he's done to me, I cannot manage to forgive him."

"But you have been going to his house…"

"He wanted things that we used have. The things that we used to be" Elizabeth shook her head. "But that's impossible. He can never return our old state. He has ruined everything between us. And therefore, we shall leave it that way.

"I was supposed to kill him centuries ago…" She continued. "But I was foolish enough to fall in love with him. I should've known Mikael was right after all."

"So you were the one who hid the other White Oak Stake? I thought Mikael has the very last one?" Damon asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes. He thought that I lost it, since I died centuries ago." She replied. "I wouldn't blame my cousins if they hated Mikael. I hated him too, but that was before I couldn't accept myself as a vampire. And when I finally had, I had been Mikael's close ally. I was his right hand lady when everyone turned away from him. He taught me all the things I know, my abilities, my limitations and how to overcome them, and he taught me the secrets of this world that the humans don't seem to notice.

"Mikael was not perfect. He was not human either. But, he tried his best to keep his family, and failed because of it as well. He didn't know how to put his emotions properly into place. He doesn't know how to control them, and that is why he turns them off." Elizabeth then glanced at him. "Just like you…"

"And that is where your cousins got their terrible moods from." Damon added, smiling. Elizabeth smiled.

"Right…" She said.

Then, they heard the front door was slammed shut. Elizabeth gave Damon a look, and they immediately understood. Damon blocked his mind and he knew, so did Elizabeth. They grew silent for a couple of minutes, hearing footsteps of two people. And then they heard someone calling Elizabeth. Damon knew who it was. And without another word, he gave a nod at Elizabeth and she immediately went out of the room to meet them downstairs. Damon followed Elizabeth behind, and hid on the staircase. He was going to eavesdrop.

* * *

><p>"We just want to know one thing, Elizabeth." Rebekah said as she stood by the fireplace of the Salvatore's living room. She turned to Elizabeth, as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was supposed to be in school, but she and his brother, Elijah, has some business to attend to. And although she and Elijah had encountered Stefan and Elena on the road, they took a turn and went here, hiding from Stefan and that doppelganger.<p>

"I already know what that is." Elizabeth said with a knowing smile. "And I am going to tell you that I don't have it." Rebekah frowned.

"What?" She asked. "I thought we were clear that we're supposed to kill Nik and that you were our only key?"

"Yes. We will kill him. And there are other ways of killing him, dear Rebekah."

"And you are lying to us, dear cousin." Elijah suddenly chimed in, walking towards the couch, and sitting down. "Tell us, dear cousin, are you allies with Niklaus?"

"Ah… Elijah. It's been a long time." Elizabeth said with a warm smile. Elijah shook his head as his eyes drifted from left to right.

"No, not a very long time," He replied. "Now, answer us."

"Very well…" Elizabeth arched her eyebrows and began walking slowly. "No, I am not allies with Niklaus, and I never will I be his ally."

"Then where is the White Oak Stake?" Rebekah pressed on. "We know you have it. Tell us the truth because that is the only thing we can use to kill him forever."

"I do not have it." Elizabeth replied, more firmly now. "I lost it centuries ago, right before I died."

"That's impossible." Rebekah said, frustrated.

"It is." Elizabeth too, pressed on. "Mikael had the very last one, and Nik used it to kill him." Elijah began shaking his head in disappointment, and Rebekah stared on the floor. She was wrong then. She thought Elizabeth was the key, but she was wrong. Elizabeth would be nothing without the stake. Klaus will not die because he's a Hybrid. But then again, Elizabeth is one of the oldest Originals. She not as useless as Rebekah would think she is.

"What are we going to do?" Rebekah breathed, with her tone a bit desperate but she tried to control it. She wanted Klaus to be dead more than ever. She hated him. She hated everything in his guts.

"For now, we think of some other plan to kill him." Elizabeth replied. "Or we'll be pending…"

"Anything else?" Elijah asked.

"I have nothing…" Elizabeth admitted.

Rebekah and Elijah nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>"You lied to them…" Damon said, once Elizabeth went by the stairs, and they already left. Elizabeth looked at him and smirked. He eavesdropped into their conversation. And it was clear that Elizabeth had lied to them since she told him the true story, if that was the truth that is.<p>

"They didn't need to know." She replied, and walked past him. He followed her as they walked into his room. She then searched through her closet.

"You don't trust them either?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned on the doorway.

"No…" Elizabeth said, as he saw her get her leather coat. "I just didn't want them to know. I want Klaus all to myself." She added as she closed the closet doors. Damon nodded. He knew exactly what she meant.

"And where are you going?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her as he watched her rummage through his closet.

"You mean, where are we going?" She corrected, as she tossed him his leather jacket. She then closed his closet door, and immediately wore her coat. "We're going to get the white oak stake."

* * *

><p>"Tyler, what a nice surprise," Klaus said as he walked into his living room. Tyler stood there, looking around as he wore his leather jacket, and looked at Klaus. He couldn't help but smirk at his loyal friend, one of his loyal Hybrids.<p>

"You called." Tyler replied, not amused. Klaus nodded patiently.

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" He replied, and then he turned to his liquor table, "Perhaps a drink?" He offered as he took two empty glasses and poured some scotch on them. He handed one to Tyler and he accepted it without another word. "Now, I want you to report to me what you have found out." Tyler nodded.

"They share the same feelings. It was clear just by how they looked at each other." Tyler said. Klaus nodded as he took a sip on his glass. "But I didn't get to hear their conversations."

"That's all right, my friend." He said, smiling. "You can go now. You have done very well." Tyler gave him a faint smile, nodded and began to leave. Klaus watched him go as Tyler laid the scotch on the table, and left. He then sat down on a velveteen couch, and began swirling his glass around. After a few moments, Klaus called one of his Hybrids.

"Yes?" Wayne asked once he had arrived in the living room.

"I want you to follow Damon Salvatore, and send him a message that I don't want him to be with Elizabeth. If he doesn't approve, kill him." Klaus said as he continued to swirl the glass.

"Yes sir." He heard Wayne replied and left.

Klaus then smiled.


	9. The White Oak Stake

**The White Oak Stake**

* * *

><p>Rebekah sat on the couch of Klaus' new mansion. The emerald walls where always beautiful in the light of the day. And clearly, Rebekah praises her brother's style. The house was, nevertheless, beautiful and apparently new. Though, no matter how much her brother offers her to move in, she refuses. She'd rather stayed at the Salvatores, why? Well, because she doesn't feel like they are family at all. Perhaps because it would never be complete without their mother and her other brothers.<p>

"Rebekah, have you seen Elizabeth?" Klaus said, walking into the living room. Rebekah looked up to him indifferently as she filed her nails, and shook her head. The truth was she only knew that she and Damon had left the night before, and still hadn't returned this morning. But she wouldn't really tell Elizabeth's business to Klaus. It was obvious enough that she and Elizabeth share the same feelings about him. "She's not in the Salvatores?" Klaus continued to ask, holding his mobile phone, and Rebekah shook her head again. Klaus then looked away then glared. "Speak up, Rebekah, you're not mute!" He said impatiently.

"No, I have _not _seen her!" She immediately replied impatiently. She immediately went back to filing her nails and she heard her brother sigh. There was silence for a few moments – a tensioned silence that Rebekah can perfectly endure. She's not scared of Klaus.

"Can you at least tell me where she is?" Klaus said calmly. Rebekah looked up at him and arched his eyebrows. She doesn't know where in the hell Elizabeth was. For now, the mission has gone stale. She was wrong of thinking that Elizabeth had some sort of way of killing Klaus, and now, they're pending – pending for another plan. And as much as Rebekah hates delays, she cannot do anything but to be patient as well. They had to plan it perfectly if they want to accomplish this mission.

"For god's sake, Nik!" Rebekah snapped, and looked at him sharply. "Haven't I been clear that I do not know where she is? Do I need to keep repeating myself?" She and Klaus held each other's gaze, glaring as they both inhaled and exhaled deeply, sharing the same tension.

"At this time of day, all you do is bicker?" Elijah suddenly chimed in, leaning on the archway of the living room. Rebekah and Klaus glanced at him and both rolled their eyes away. "What is all the fuss about?" Elijah asked, arching his eyebrows. Klaus looked at his sternly, his face not pleased.

"Well… I cannot find Elizabeth." Klaus replied, arching his eyebrows. "She's not answering any of my calls. And I think that someone _here_ has something to do with it, since _that_ someone has woken her. Isn't that right, _Rebekah?_" He said, turning to her, and Rebekah glared at him. She then stood up and faced Klaus impatiently.

"Maybe she hates you that much that she hasn't answered any of your calls." Rebekah said then shrugged afterwards. Klaus glared at her as she turned away and Elijah continued to watch them.

"Perhaps I shall find them myself." Klaus said, grabbing his leather jacket on the couch and went to the door. Once they heard him shut it, and they were silent for a while until he was gone for good, Rebekah looked at Elijah.

"Where do you think Elizabeth is?" Elijah asked with his expression stern. Rebekah too, looked stern. All she knew was that Damon and Elizabeth hadn't been home.

"I don't know. But she's with Damon, I can assure you that." Rebekah replied. Elijah then nodded, as after a few moments, he took his mobile phone out of his breast pocket and looked at it. Rebekah frowned as silence grew between them. "Who is it?" She asked. Elijah slowly looked up at her.

"Stefan."

* * *

><p>"Do you know where they are?" Elena asked. Stefan called her to get there to talk about something, and she immediately went there, no questions asked. And now, here they were standing in the living room of the boardinghouse. Stefan crossed his arms over his chest as sat down and looked up at him.<p>

"No" He shook his head. "I don't. I've been calling Damon, and his phone's turned off."

"And Elizabeth's?" She asked then swallowed afterwards.

"Same." He replied then sighed. "Wherever they went, we have to plan on how to kill Klaus." Elena nodded.

"But…" She said. "How are we going to do that without Elizabeth?" She looked at Stefan right in the eyes and they held each other's gaze for a few moments. Stefan's expression was stern and Elena's was concerned. Wherever Elizabeth and Damon were, they have to go back once the plan is set.

"We'll figure something out…" Stefan's mobile phone suddenly rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered without looking who it was. Elena became silent as she watched Stefan's expression look very serious. "That was the exact same question I wanted to know, Klaus." Once Elena heard Stefan mention Klaus, she immediately sat up and continued to watch intently. "No, I don't. They hadn't been here since last night. And I don't know where the hell they are; maybe they ran away from you." Stefan teased and Elena couldn't help but smile. She could just imagine Klaus' pissed tone and expression.

After a few moments, Stefan hung up, and Elena watched him as his eyes drifted towards her. "That was Klaus..." Elena said her expression serious. "Why did he call?"

"Well… He's looking for the people we're looking for." Stefan replied.

"And that is exactly what we wanted to know too…" They suddenly heard a familiar voice and finally, they saw Rebekah coming to the living room, her face serious as well, and Elijah was behind her.

"Rebekah, what nice surprise" Stefan turned around to face them. Elena stood up, and crossed her arms over her chest. They're all looking for the same people. Though, they were only looking for Elizabeth and not Damon. Rebekah smiled sarcastically at them.

"Save your breath Stefan. Tell us, where are they?" Rebekah replied, arching her eyebrows.

"And tell us why you told us to come…" Elijah chimed in. Elena frowned. She invited them too? What is going on?

"What's going on?" Elena asked. She was in a room full of vampires. She's a doppelganger – and a human. She's not exactly in a safe environment. She was the _prey_ here. "Stefan?" She asked, when none of them answered.

"I told you to come because I wanted you to know that there is another way for us to kill Klaus." Stefan said slowly, his voice deep and very serious. Three of them, Rebekah, Elijah and Elena, all changed expressions but shared the same interest to hear more.

"And what would that be?" Elijah asked, arching his eyebrows.

"I have the other three coffins." Stefan replied. And once he did, Rebekah's eyes widened. Elena wasn't surprise by this information, but rather, she was surprised that Stefan came clean. Clearly, he wants Klaus dead more than anything.

More than her.

"Where is it?" Rebekah quickly asked. Stefan shrugged and gave them a wry smile.

"You see…" Stefan began. "I can open the two coffins but there's the other one I just can't seem to open… I wonder whose inside because I tried everything. Plus, why would I be locked by a spell?" He teased, and Rebekah and Elijah frowned in irritation.

"Just tell us where it is." Elijah said. "We all want the same thing."

"Just tell them…" Elena said. The three of them looked at her, and she stared back at them, unafraid. If they're going to kill Klaus, they better do it sooner than later.

* * *

><p>"We're nearly there…" Damon said. Elizabeth sighed as she lifted her head from the window sill of Damon's black Hummer, and stretched her arms slightly. They've been travelling together all night, and now it was afternoon. She couldn't help but be hungry now. Too bad she needs a vampire to survive.<p>

"You're a real trooper…" Elizabeth complimented with a great smile at him, and watched him look directly at the road. She then saw Damon shrugged and got to read his mind a little, catching his thoughts without her intention.

"Let's just say I'm used to these things…" He replied, and glancing at her for a second before he looked at the road again. Elizabeth smirked as she looked out the window.

"Yes, well… Your mind should stop bragging about your experience in the Civil War." Elizabeth teased, and looked at Damon. She saw him smile and she did too as she looked straight at the road. They were driving on a road surrounded by tons of Virginian colossal trees. The sky is gray, and it looked even darker in the sleek black Hummer because of it illegal black tints.

"So, where is this exactly?" Damon asked.

"I already told you, it's in Charlotte." Elizabeth replied. She then heard a sound, and she immediately looked at the car's top desk and saw Damon's phone, vibrating. She arched her eyebrows as she looked at Damon who glanced at it then back at the road. "Aren't you going to answer that?" She asked. Damon smirked.

"Just let them be" Damon replied. Elizabeth nodded as she too realized that her phone was ringing in his purse. She sighed as she took it out and saw that it was Elijah.

"Rebekah, Nik, Elijah and Stefan had been calling us none stop. What do you think this is all about?" She asked, rejecting the phone call as she put it beside Damon's phone.

"Probably a plan that they came up with" Damon smirked. Elizabeth arched her eyebrows.

"Well, probably we should answer Stefan?" Elizabeth suggested but Damon shook his head. She cocked a perfectly plucked eyebrow at his direction, but he never glanced at her.

"Don't be stubborn _Elizabeth,_" Damon teased. His eyebrows furrowed as his lips twitched into a smirk. "If you answer one, they'll come for us." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she reached for his phone.

"You're not the boss of me." Elizabeth said with a pout as she clicked and answered Stefan. "Stefan… What a lovely surprise?"

"Where the hell are you?" Stefan asked on the other end.

"If you wanted to know, you don't have to be rude about it." Elizabeth said, shaking her head as she glanced at Damon, who just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" Stefan replied, "Where's Damon?"

"Right over here…" Elizabeth said, smiling even though Stefan can't see it. It was always fun to push Stefan around. Though, it was more fun with Damon. "And I presume that you're with my cousins. Send them my love."

"We're serious, Elizabeth." Stefan said impatiently now. His voice was low and serious. Well, she doesn't need any proof for that. "Klaus has been looking for both of you, and he's not exactly happy." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes… Well, he's not always happy, is he?" She continued to tease.

"And we have a plan." Elizabeth arched her eyebrows once she heard this. A plan without _her_? How was that going to happen? They won't survive without her, admit it or not. Then again, she was curious. Their plan might work. _Might_ – that is.

"And what is that plan?" Elizabeth asked. Her voice was silky and intimidating.

"I have the other three coffins." Stefan replied. "And I think that the one that cannot be opened will be the one who can kill Klaus." Elizabeth frowned as she absorbed this new information. It's not that she didn't know this was his secret. She knew it when she rummaged through his mind. And she knew exactly where it was, thanks to her abilities. She then smiled.

"Yes, I know." She replied. "And I know exactly where it is."

"What?" Stefan asked. "W… What do you mean?" Elizabeth smiled once she heard his confusion. She couldn't help but be amused.

"We'll see you soon." She said, and without another word, she hung up. "I assume you heard the whole thing…" She breathed as she put Damon's phone back beside hers. Damon smirked as he continued to drive. They were near now, she can feel it. Not to mention, she couldn't help but feel excited to get her hands on the White Oak Stake again.

"And I assume you've known that he has the other three coffins for a very long time now?" Damon replied cleverly. One of the reasons she liked him. And then, she suddenly realized that she had never granted him his freedom. Perhaps she will soon.

"You know me far too well…" Elizabeth smiled. Damon shrugged.

"Where are the coffins?" He asked.

"At the Lockwood's ancient cave… or something," She replied, waving her hand in the air. Damon nodded as they finally saw the cemetery. Elizabeth exhaled, smiling. This was it. They were nearly there.

* * *

><p>"Vampire can't pass here…" Stefan said, stopping in the pathway. And Rebekah immediately shoved him to the side. She looked around afterwards, breathing heavily. And of course, the coffins were there. He had to compel gardeners to put the coffins in here. Rebekah suddenly turned to them.<p>

"I know this place…" She breathed. Her voice was low and dead serious. She then looked at Elijah. "This was our hide-out when the wolves turn." She added. Stefan crossed his arms over his chest as he nodded, and saw Elijah step towards Rebekah and looked around. After a few moments, he turned to Stefan.

"Do you know anyone who can reverse the spell?" Elijah asked. Stefan looked directly to his eyes, and then to Elena, who nodded in reply. They both know who can open the coffin.

And without another word, Stefan went near the exit of the cave to call Bonnie.

* * *

><p>"Finally" Elizabeth said as she got out of the car. She shut the door behind her and saw Damon, already standing a few steps away beside her, ready to go. She turned and looked at the old cemetery. Obviously, this was where Mikael had been in a tomb for almost twenty years. And this was there she used to rest as well. Though, she'll never tell that to Damon. She then started walking through the grasses as Damon followed him behind.<p>

It was nearly evening. And the sun was about to go down. The good thing was that they got there earlier than expected. Once they were by the gates, they saw the empty tomb of Mikael. She gave Damon a look, and saw him just stare at it. Without another word, she opened the gate, and went in the old and rugged tomb. She then passed Mikael's empty tomb to find hers. She glanced at it, imagining what she looked like when she was practically dead. "Was that your tomb?" She suddenly heard Damon say, standing by Mikael's tomb. She looked at him, and they held each other's gaze for a moment, before she finally nodded.

"Yes…" Elizabeth said. "They left me rotting in here. They put me here with Mikael…" She added, looking at the tomb that was in front of Damon, and he immediately looked down at it. Elizabeth sighed as she knew that they shouldn't be long. But then they heard the gate creek open, and all of a sudden, she heard a loud thud. She looked and saw Damon was shoved at the stoned wall by Klaus' hybrid.

"What the…" Damon struggles as the hybrid gripped on his throat. He then shoved the hybrid away from him, and the hybrid hit the other side of the wall.

"Klaus said that you should leave Elizabeth alone!" The hybrid growled. Damon scrounged his nose as he stood up straight.

"Or what?" He asked with his voice vicious and deadly. And without another word, the hybrid tackled him, and tossed him outside. Elizabeth glared at them. She knew that Klaus had something up on his sleeve. She then turned to her tomb, but then she thought that she has to get the hybrid off Damon first, before she gets the White Oak Stake, otherwise the hybrid pest might steal it from her. She then sighed, and without another word, she immediately went out with her vampire speed.

* * *

><p>Stefan waited for Bonnie to arrive, and when she did, she was with her long lost mother, Abbey Bennet. Stefan immediately filled Bonnie in and what they were supposed to do, and Abbey told them that she was the one who put Mikael in the tomb.<p>

"And now I have no powers." Abbey said, sadly. Stefan continued to walk.

"I don't care Abbey, just reverse the spell." Stefan quickly replied. When he led them there, they saw Rebekah, Elijah, and Elena all waiting for them. Rebekah was leaning on the stone walls, Elena sat on the ground and Elijah was standing straight. And once Rebekah saw them, she stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, finally…" She said. "It took you long enough." She added, arching her eyebrows.

"Elena…" Bonnie said, and Elena quickly stood up. She went to Bonnie afterwards. "Are you sure about this?" Bonnie looked straight into Elena's eyes, and Elena quickly nodded.

"This is the only way." Elena breathed, and Bonnie nodded. She then smiled at Abbey, who was standing behind Bonnie. Without further ado, Bonnie and Abbey went in, and by the coffins. They started putting out some candles, and lighting them, getting ready for the ritual.

"This will only bore us…" Rebekah said, turning to Elijah. "Let us go brother, before Nik starts to come looking for us." Elijah nodded and they both turned around and disappeared with their vampire speed. Stefan looked at Elena, and they locked each other's gaze for a while.

* * *

><p>Damon struggled as he pushed the hybrid off of him, but then he felt the hybrid release its grip on hip, and he can feel the air burst in his throat again. He then realized that it was Elizabeth who took the hybrid off him.<p>

"I got this." Elizabeth said, without looking at him, but she had her eyes on the hybrid. "Did Klaus send you?" She asked. But the hybrid didn't listen and tried to go for Damon again, but she blocked him by pushing him and he flew through the air and dropped down on his feet again. The hybrid tried to go after her, and Damon saw it with his very own eyes that she only stood there as the hybrid was now running towards her. And once the hybrid was finally near her, about a few steps ahead from her, easy enough to reach, she dug her hand on his chest, holding his heart and immediately pulled it out. The hybrid's body fell to the ground, and Elizabeth glanced at Damon as she held the heart with her bloody hand.

Damon and Elizabeth panted. She then dropped the heart on the ground, and wiped her hand with the hybrid's shirt. Damon realized he looked like a fool who was dumbstruck as he lay on the ground. He then stood up, and straightened his jacket. Elizabeth exhaled as she shrugged and disappeared. Damon frowned. Where the hell did she run to?

After a few moments, Elizabeth came back with the White Oak Stake. She held up as she stood a few steps before him. She held a victories smile as he stared into her green eyes. "Is that it?" Damon asked, smirking. Elizabeth nodded as she arched her eyebrows.

"Yes." She replied and she stepped towards him. "And now…" She said slowly as she continued to come closer to him. And once she was standing there, a few inches away from him, she put her hand behind his head as she smiled up at him. "I grant you your freedom." She compelled, staring at his icy blue eyes. She then withdrew her hand, and continued to smile at him. He stood there, staring at her, frozen. He wasn't really expecting her to grant his freedom, but she did, which was surprising, really. He was a fool again, looking deep into her eyes. And he might've been expecting a little more… But then she turned and quickly said, "Let's get going." And she started walking towards his car.

Damon exhaled as he arched his eyebrows, and decided to finally follow her.

* * *

><p>Stefan gave Elena a ride home, which she was grateful of. Stefan might've changed but at least there were one or a few things that didn't. They stood in the living room, and she immediately offered him some wine.<p>

"Do you think they can do it?" Elena asked as she searched through the drawers. "I mean, they've been practically on it for the whole night, and we haven't got any news from Bonnie. Not to mention, Damon and Elizabeth." She continued to say as she finally found one and took an empty wine glass.

"Let's hope they do." Stefan said, arching his eyebrows. "It's the only way." Elena looked at him and nodded. She then opened the bottle, and poured some on the empty glass.

"Who do you think's in there?" Elena asked.

"Someone's too powerful that Klaus had to lock them in a coffin." Stefan shrugged, as Elena gave the glass to him which he gratefully accepted. Elena then felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She immediately took it and looked. "Who is it?" Stefan asked.

"It's Bonnie…" She said, looking at her message then back at Stefan. "She said they can't open the coffin. And that it might take a few more days." She breathed, and saw Stefan's expression turn stern as he nodded.

"I guess that's what we'll have to do." Stefan replied.


	10. The Family Affair

****Author's Message: This will be the last chapter for this Fan Fiction. But it's not over yet. Think of it as a book, and that this is the first one. There will be a next book I assure you. Oh and I've added some details here from the TV Show. Though, I do assure you as well that I've added my own twists either. So please, do read, and tell me what you think! I love to read all of your reactions! Keep the reviews coming! ;) **

**xxo, MsDearlady****

* * *

><p><strong>The Family Affair<strong>

_**A Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction**_

* * *

><p>It was dawn and the sun was about to creep through the horizons. Though, they're still safe in the silent night. The long drive from Charlotte should've been exhausting, but for them, it was rather invigorating. They were the creatures of the night – Earth's abomination. They belonged in the emptiness of the dark. They are nothing but deprived creatures of humanity, though they spend eternally on vicious killing and pleasures of the liberties of life.<p>

The car came to a halt and Elizabeth looked at Damon. It was rather awkward for someone who is in love with the doppelganger, Elena, to accompany her on a dangerous trip. A hybrid came after them by the orders of Klaus who told Damon to back off from Elizabeth. Though, she couldn't help but smirk at this thought. Damon was her close ally now. He was closer than her cousins will ever be.

Elizabeth turned to Damon and frowned.

"What is going on?" She asked. Damon pursed his lips and brought a finger upon her lips. He then pointed north.

"A car's coming." He said in a hushed tone. Elizabeth looked straight as lights emerged from the dark woods of Mystic Falls. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. It was a silver car, and it was going towards them. She lifted her chin up slowly as she wondered who it was. She couldn't see through the tinted windows. She watched the car as it went towards them and was already very close. They even thought it would them until the car suddenly stopped a few meters away.

"Who the…" She murmured, but Damon immediately hushed her, so she trailed off. The car was right in front of theirs, and saw that the headlights were turned off. After a few moments, the doors opened and two people came out. Elizabeth glanced at Damon and smirked. She should have known it was them. Who else would find them?

"Come out Elizabeth, we know you're in there…" Elijah called as he stood by his Porsche's hood. They also saw Rebekah walk towards Elijah and stood beside him with her arms folded across her chest. Elizabeth looked over at Damon who also glanced at her then nodded. She then turned to the car door, opened it, stepped out, and shut it behind her as she looked at her cousins. She then walked towards the front of Damon's new Hummer.

"I didn't know you were looking for me." Elizabeth said with a smile. She then heard Damon shut his door as he too walked towards her and stood beside her.

"Save your breath, Elizabeth." Rebekah said impatiently. "We know you're hiding something. And we can see that you have been with Damon Salvatore all this time…" Rebekah smiled. "Very interesting, cousin… _Very_ interesting." She arched her eyebrows at Elizabeth who only gave them an amused smile.

"Indeed. Though, I shall correct you for I am not hiding anything." Elizabeth said. Her expression, amused but her tone was firm. Of course she had to lie, for various reasons. One of it is because Rebekah and Elijah cannot be trusted. The white oak stake can kill her or Klaus. If they choose to become allies with Klaus again and destroy her, she can be killed. This time, forever. Elijah gave her a hard look, and so did Rebekah.

"Then where have you been?" Elijah asked. "Dear cousin, you do know that you have us worried." Elizabeth snickered as she looked away and back at them again. She wasn't going to be fooled with this rubbish. The only reason she was alive again was because they wanted to kill Klaus. And she _can_. She _will_. Though, even if Rebekah woke her from her deep slumber of death, she wasn't going to put up with the grateful gestures. But she will return the favor when she finally kills Klaus. For now, everything was stale.

"You shan't speak such rubbish words, Elijah." She replied with an amused smile. "Your faux concerns for me never look good on you. Though I must say, you play a good character – like everyone else does." She gave them a smile which only wiped off Elijah and Rebekah's smirk off their faces.

"I suggest you speak kindly, Elizabeth." Rebekah said her face stern. "Shall I remind you that I had brought you to life from that rotting cemetery in Charlotte?"

"And I do thank you for that Rebekah. Though, I must admit that I do know why you did that." She replied. "You should know that _I_ am not a fool and I _do_ know _oh so well_ that you only woke me because you wanted _me_ to kill Klaus. And if that _does _concern _you_, well, I am going to tell you that I _will_ kill Klaus without anyone's _help._" Elizabeth added this time her face stern and her tone was very firm. Rebekah and Elijah shared her expression. All three Orginals are now annoyed and were very serious.

After brief moments of silence and glaring, Elijah finally broke the ice. "Then you should know that the other coffins are with us. And we are planning to undagger our other brothers."

"Yes, I do know." She replied calmly. "Stefan told me. And I also heard that there is another coffin that cannot be opened for it is sealed with a spell."

Elijah nodded.

"Do you know who it is?" Rebekah asked, with her voice low and serious.

"I haven't got the slightest idea." Elizabeth said.

* * *

><p>Stefan was having a glass of blood from a blood bag for his breakfast until he heard the door was slammed shut. Of course, only a vampire can hear that loudly. And he knew very well who it was. So when he continue to eavesdrop as the footsteps came to a close, he immediately when by his bedroom door, opened it, and there, he saw his brother Damon who looked at him once he opened the door.<p>

"Well hello there brother…" Stefan said with a smile as he brought the glass upon his lips and sipped.

"Up so early, Stefan?" Damon said with a smirk. "Tell me, have you been thinking about Elena all night?" Stefan rolled his eyes as he looked away then back at him. Damon could be very cruel and mean, though these comments aren't really much of a surprise. He's been that way for a _very_ long time.

"No…" Stefan replied with a smile. "Though, I should be asking you where you and Elizabeth had been. Tell me, are you having a secret affair?" Damon smirked as he looked away.

"No…" He shook his head as he looked back at Stefan. He saw Damon's icy blue eyes meet his, and he narrowed his eyes as a quirky smile curved on his lips. "Maybe." Damon then shrugged. "But whatever it is, it's none of your business brother." He then was about to start walking before Stefan stopped him by continuing to speak.

"So you are still compelled to her, that's why you were with her?" Stefan said, frowning. Damon looked at him and smiled which only tickled Stefan's curiosity more.

"Quite the contrary brother." Damon replied. "She granted me my freedom just last night." Without another word and without waiting for Stefan to say something else, Damon continued walking towards his room. After a few moments, Stefan heard Damon's bedroom door close.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have done that!" Klaus growled as he walked into the room. He wasn't happy about this. And he's not happy about how completely indifferent Elizabeth looked once he knew she was in his living room. "You know that that will upset me, Elizabeth. You shouldn't push me off my edge…"<p>

"What was I supposed to do, Nik?" Elizabeth said, finally looking at him impatiently. "You sent your hybrid pest who was pestering me. You ordered him to go for Damon, and since your hybrids are sired to you, they cannot do anything but obey you. Now, I killed him, because he was annoying. It's done and that's that."

"Do not be rubbish, Elizabeth." Klaus replied, scrounging his nose in annoyance. "I know where you were. You were in Charlotte where Mikael had been tombed for twenty years."

"And that was where I was tombed too for centuries." Elizabeth interrupted. She then stood up, and faced Klaus. He was glaring at her, and she was stern. He knew her far too well. She's not exactly easy to deal with unlike his siblings who can be easily put off with daggers.

"_What were you doing there?_" He asked with his voice low and angry.

"I was showing Damon where everyone kept me." Elizabeth arched her eyebrows. "The information doesn't seem to be clicking, so I told him to come with me and showed him." Klaus snickered as he rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I know that Salvatore. He's the stubborn one. The prick." Klaus continued to say as he finally looked back at her. "You don't expect me to believe that he accompanied you for a field trip."

"No, but if I told you he was compelled, then I guess my reason is credible." Elizabeth said with a smile. Klaus continued to give her a hard stare. And she continued to stare back at him. This doesn't amuse him at all. In fact, he didn't like any of this. For some reason, he has a gut feeling that Elizabeth is somehow lying. Not just to him, but perhaps to all of them. He hadn't seen Rebekah and Elijah since last night.

"Don't lie to me Elizabeth…" Klaus said. "It doesn't go with your beauty."

"And don't you dare send another one of your hybrid pests to me or to Damon. If you do, I will rip their hearts out all at the same time." Elizabeth she said, her voice was firm as she continued to stare into his eyes. And Klaus couldn't take it anymore. Elizabeth always drove him crazy. It is true that centuries ago, Elizabeth had been easier. Her love was genuine that he always appreciated it, respected it, until she meddled on the sacrifice. He knew she was jealous of Katherine, but that was definitely beyond the line for her to meddle into. And he was certain he already made it clear for centuries.

"Why are you protecting that Salvatore prick so much?" Klaus said in frustration. "I would've understood if it was Stefan you were fascinated into, but Damon? I cannot believe you're actually that interested in him."

"Damon and I share the same feelings. The anger, the emotions are all inside us, the things we've lost, the rejection, all of it. We feel the same." Elizabeth said more firmly now. "And if you are wondering, yes, I am still angry… _no_, I am still _enraged_ about what you've done to me, Nik. It's not something _easy_ to forget."

"Well put all that rubbish away." Klaus replied. "You won't get anywhere…"

"Oh I can…" Elizabeth replied, nodding. "I can get away from you. And I refused to be controlled only to be betrayed in the end!" She said. Her voice grew louder as her emotions intensified.

"I loved you… And that's the truth." Klaus said slowly, his voice was low and nearly inaudible. Elizabeth continued to look into his eyes.

"Too late, Nik…" She replied sharing the same tone as his. "You can go to hell." She then turned around and left leaving him standing there.

* * *

><p>"Now hold my hand and try harder!" Bonnie said. They've been in the cave for hours, and it was nearly sun down. They couldn't open the coffin. And Abbey hasn't been trying enough to concentrate on getting her powers; since she lost it once she put Mikael in that tomb in a cemetery in Charlotte. True enough that Abbey has a lot to owe Bonnie, but she was willing to forgive her if they accomplished this mission – to finally open this coffin that can kill Klaus for good.<p>

Abbey nodded as fresh tears were still on her cheeks. She held Bonnie's hand firmly, as they both closed their eyes and started chanting the spells. Bonnie continued to squeeze Abbey's hand as she continued to concentrate on the spell and Abbey as well. They've put candles around the cave, and she suddenly felt the surge of power channeling through the both of them in the middle of the ritual. And once they've felt the power, the candle fires intensified.

After a few moments, they heard the coffin unlocked, and Bonnie and Abbey finally opened their eyes. They were both breathing heavily. "We did it…" Bonnie breathed as a smile slowly crept on her lips. Abbey nodded as she smiled greatly.

"We did it!" She happily said.

"I'll just call Stefan and tell him we've finally opened it…" Bonnie said, putting out her mobile phone from her pocket and went out of the cave to get a good signal. Abbey continued to breath heavily as she was about to follow Bonnie behind before she heard a thud in the coffin which alarmed her immediately. She frowned and turned to the coffin which was in the middle of the cave. Suddenly she heard another thud and this time the coffin flew open.

She then let out a gasp and a scream.

* * *

><p>"I think it's time…" Elijah said with a smile as he stood by the two coffins in Klaus' mansion. Klaus wasn't in, and Elijah and Rebekah let Stefan and Damon sneak in, as they finally do what they should've done for a very long time. Elijah looked at Rebekah who gave him a nod, and Stefan and Damon stood behind her, with their arms crossed over their chests, patiently waiting. Elijah held the dagger that was dug deep in one of his brother's chest, and slowly pulled it out. And without another word, he went to the other coffin where his other brother lay, and did the same. Once he was done, he turned to his audience with his face stern. "Let the games begin…"<p>

* * *

><p>Elena heard a knock on the door, so she came downstairs and opened it, only to see someone she didn't expect to be there. She knew Elizabeth and Damon were already back from god knows where, but she wasn't exactly expecting her to be on their doorstep.<p>

"Elizabeth…" Elena said.

"Can I come in?" Elizabeth asked, smiling her assertive smile. Elena nodded.

"Yeah." She replied, and Elizabeth came in as Elena closed the door behind her. "What are you doing here?" She watched Elizabeth turned around to face her as she continued to glance around the house.

"I just came to find Damon. I thought he would be here…" Elizabeth then shrugged. "Or you know where he is." She added with a smile. Elena frowned as she felt her heart thumping in her chest. She felt nervous and as if in danger when Elizabeth was with her.

"They're at Klaus' manor." Elena nearly murmured as she mustered up all her strength to speak loud. Elizabeth then frowned.

"They? Who are they?" She asked. Elena continued to frown. Why didn't Elizabeth know about this when she should be a part of the plan? But then, Elena felt as if she needed to tell Elizabeth the truth that Elijah was undaggering the other Originals.

"Elijah, Rebekah, and Stefan," Elena said. "They're undaggering the other Orginals. Bonnie and Abbey already opened the sealed coffin, and Elijah and the others are planning to kill Klaus tonight." Elizabeth frowned.

"What?" She asked in disbelief. Elena watched her expression turn stern in annoyance and she immediately held Elena's hand as she pulled her out the door. "You're coming with me." She dragged Elena behind with a tremendous grip on her.

"You're hurting me!" Elena nearly shouted but Elizabeth ignored her as they went towards the car, opened the door to the passenger's seat and shoved Elena in, and shut it. She then quickly went to the driver's seat, got in, and shut the door as she started the car immediately.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie called; she said they'd already opened the coffin." Stefan said, getting back in the room as the all waited for the other Originals to finally be resurrected. Elijah turned to him then nodded. They've been waiting for an hour already and it was already night time. Fortunately, Klaus hasn't come back at all.<p>

"Good…" Elijah said. "Everything's going according to plan, then." Stefan, Damon and Rebekah nodded. They only planned this last night, and he was the one who got to fill in the details for Damon who understood it perfectly. Stefan told him to keep his mouth shut to Elizabeth since Elijah and Rebekah thinks that Elizabeth and Klaus were allies, which wasn't true, as Damon had told him. Stefan was confused for a moment, until Damon, filled in the details for him about their trip to Charlotte as well.

"Nik will be back soon. And if he does, we're ready for him." Rebekah said with her silky accent.

"Yes, and if all else fails, we'll take the fall for it." Elijah replied.

"You better…" Damon said. "I've already had my attempts, I'm sure Klaus wouldn't be so pleased with us." He added with a smirk. Then they heard the door shut. They all turned to look at the arch way, and knew it was already Klaus. Elijah put a finger upon his lips to tell them they should just keep quiet. Without another word, Elijah went out of the room and into the foyer where he saw Elizabeth, holding Elena's wrist. Elizabeth then saw him and immediately walked towards him. Her expression was not pleased and Elena was struggling under the great pressure of Elizabeth's grip.

"What are you doing here?" Elijah asked, frowning.

"What the hell do you think _you're_ doing?" Elizabeth demanded, as she saw the other looking at her from across the room.

"We were having another plan, since you seemed to be useless." Elijah said plainly which made Elizabeth narrow her eyes.

"Planning something without my consent, pretty desperate Elijah," She replied as she made a bitter smirk. Stefan couldn't help but stare at Elena. He was concerned that Elizabeth was breaking her wrist.

"Let her go." Stefan said firmly, looking hard at her. Elizabeth gave him a sharp look as she shrugged and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She then let go of her wrist which made Elena breath in relief.

"And I see you have Damon with you." Elizabeth said bitterly. "So he's now part of your team?" She glanced at Damon, who was crossing his arms over his chest and was only silent as he gave her a look.

"I know you're upset, Elizabeth." Elijah said calmly. "But we're all on the same boat. We all want the same thing, so you might as well go with our plan." Elizabeth then raised her eyebrows.

"Fine," She shrugged as she smiled slowly. "I'd love to see you all fail anyway."

* * *

><p>Klaus came in, and walked into the living room only to see Elizabeth sitting on the velveteen chair. This doesn't surprise him, yet he was still angry. He knew that she cannot resist him. And he knew very well that she still loved him the same as before. He hid a smirk under his lips, and gave Elizabeth a hard look. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I just came to see if you were alright." Elizabeth shrugged with a smile. "You know very well that I cannot possibly let you do stupid things to yourself again." Klaus gave her a faint smile, hiding his true feelings. Sure, he did kill a bunch of people tonight, sucking them dry, and leaving them just after he did. And Elizabeth knew that.

"Do not pretend to be concerned," Klaus said. "You know it doesn't suit you." Elizabeth shrugged afterwards.

"And your feelings for me do not suit you either." She smirked. Klaus eyes grew wild slowly as he realized that she was actually read his mind. How can he forget that? She was a master of that skill, and she did only tell him that once. She admitted it to him, that one night centuries ago, that Mikael had taught him to go deep into human's thoughts and deeper to a vampire's. He couldn't help but be annoyed at this. "Do not be upset, Nik. It's good that you remember." She read his mind then said that afterwards. "And we have a surprise for you…" She added, smiling. He frowned as he saw her glance behind him, so he too, glanced behind him only to see Elijah and Rebekah standing by the archway.

"What is it?" He asked, not pleased. Elijah smiled.

"Perhaps we should show you." He said, and after a few moments, Kol walked in with that smug smile on his face, wearing clothes centuries ago.

"Long time brother…" Kol said with his silky accent, and his brown hair all disarray.

"Kol," He let out a gasp. And after he did, another one walked in with his vampire speed and held up his hand. "Finn… Don't!" Finn then drove the dagger at the palm of his hand and his eyes had widened as he felt the pain in his hand, and saw Finn in disbelief. Then, Finn pulled the dagger out almost immediately as he let out a shout.

"Surprised, brother?" Rebekah said with a smirk. He couldn't help but feel betrayed. She then got another dagger and drove it on his abdomen. "This is for our mother." He let out a shout of pain, as Kol held him behind, before he run away.

* * *

><p>"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we can call home to be a family again." Klaus said. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. This was fun, to see Klaus so angry and in despair, this was the perfect revenge. But not perfect enough. She knew she had to do it somehow. And this was the time. "All I want was for us to be united again. None of us would ever have to be alone again." Klaus added. And without another word, Elizabeth snuck behind Klaus, getting the White Oak Stake from her coat's breast pocket.<p>

"Daggering us and keeping us in a coffin does not make us feel like we're family." Elijah said, firmly.

"In fact, we will be united again, without _you._ You'll be alone, always and forever." Rebekah added. Elizabeth was now raising the White Oak Stake, and she immediately sent to them to continue looking at Nik's eyes and not at her to finally kill him. Sure, Elijah and the others were surprised. Damon and the others were still there, watching silently, behind the Originals.

"And you have used Elena and the Salvatores to help you…" Klaus growled with his voice deep and meaningful. "If you leave me, I will haunt all of you down!"

"Then you become everything you hate…" Elijah interrupted. "Our _father,_" He added which made Klaus feel surprised.

"I'M THE HYBRID! I CAN'T BE KILLED!" Klaus shouted in anger with his eyes full of tears. "I have _nothing_ to fear from _any_ of _you_!"

"You will when we have the coffin…" Elijah said, but once he did, they heard the door open. Elizabeth was about to drive the stake on his back, and kill him forever, before they were interrupted. They all turned to look to see, Esther.

"Mother…" Rebekah whispered in surprise. And Esther stood there, looking at everyone, as she walked towards Klaus.

"Stop, Elizabeth." Esther had said, which made her put the dagger down, and Klaus glanced at her. And Klaus was crying. Esther continued to look at his son, as Elizabeth watched behind Klaus, keeping the White Oak Stake in her coat again. "Look at me." She said firmly and slowly, Klaus raised his head and looked at his mother in shame. Once he did, Esther continued, "Do you know why I'm here?"

"You're here to kill me…" Klaus murmured.

"Niklaus, you are my _son._ And I am here to forgive you…" Esther continued.

* * *

><p>The sun was about to go up in the horizons, and it was as twilight. Elizabeth walked in the woods, and saw a shadow. This was it. She knew. So without another doubt, she immediately went towards it, and stopped a few paces away. He stood behind a car, as she looked at him.<p>

"I see you are about to flee…" Elizabeth said, walking towards him slowly. "Shall I expect a good bye?" She smirked. But Klaus wasn't amused.

"You still have the White Oak Stake." Klaus said. "And you were about to kill me…"

"You're lucky that Esther saved you." She replied, still smirking. Klaus looked away then back at her again. "Or you would have ended up like Mikael."

"You lied to me."

"And you lied to me either." Elizabeth quickly said. "None of us can be trusted, Nik. You should know that."

"I know that very well…" Klaus said with a smile. "And that is why you're coming with me." Elizabeth immediately frowned, and saw Klaus quickly went towards her. Her eyes widened with surprise. She knew she was now in danger so she immediately sent Damon a message, as she saw the shiny dagger, and Klaus drove it to her chest. She felt the pain as she breathed heavily. The sun was now coming up, but that hint of light immediately became darkness.

His face was the last thing she saw.

And she was unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>**Here's the second part of the series: .nets/7942047/The_Revelation_II Enjoy!****


	11. The Lost

****Author's Message: I've decided to post the whole series into one. So, I'll be putting the chapters from Revelation II and III now, before I even begin with the fourth - which will be soon, by the way. I probably have to take them down, since I'll be merging them all here. Anyway, I still hope you do enjoy and you will continue to read on... Oh and don't forget to write me a review, I'd love to hear from you! :)****

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost<strong>

**The Revelation Series**

_**A Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction**_

* * *

><p>He went in the bar.<p>

It was the only place he can enjoy himself. It's been a week, yet everything seems to come by too slow and dull. He knew somehow, deep inside himself, he wasn't going to last until he can finally find clues.

Or to find the thing he was looking for.

He then went straight to the bar and ordered himself a bottle of their best scotch. There is nothing like liquor to get him through the day… Or perhaps, blood. But that's an entirely different thing. But both can be fun. Yet, no matter how much he feeds, how much he indulges himself in liquor, he was still an empty vampire lurking in the night, searching. The bartender gave him a bottle of scotch and an empty glass. He poured himself and began to drink. If anyone bothered him, he'd definitely drain them dry.

"Oh… Why so glum?" He suddenly heard someone say beside him. He certainly knew whose voice it was, so he rolled his eyes and refused to look.

"I'm certainly not in the mood. So why don't you just _scram?_" He said impatiently.

"Don't tell me this is still about dear Elizabeth now, is it?" Rebekah asked with her silky accented voice. Damon glanced at her and saw that she was making a mocking pout at him. He rolled his eyes. Rebekah's fun and all, but he's not in the mood. And he's certainly too much of an ass to even try to be nice to her. "Look, we're on the same boat. Nik's missing as well. But I know that he ran away because of our mother." Damon faced her with his eyebrows arched in mockery as well.

"I'm not really interested to hear this…" He breathed, widening his eyes with a slight smirk on his lips. "So, like I said… Why don't you just do me a favor and scram, like Klaus did?" His smirk turned into a full smile this time, and he watched Rebekah's face turn into a stern look.

"I understand that you're an ass, Damon. But if you want to find Elizabeth, then we can help each other." She said. And they locked each other's gaze for a few moments before he turned back on his drink again and sipped. He's not really sure if he can trust Rebekah at all. She is an original after all. Why would she be trust-worthy? Yet, he was that desperate. He has to find Elizabeth. She hasn't returned after the night where the Originals came back to life. He knew that she can take care of herself, yet why does he have this feeling inside his gut that he should find her? "What do you say, Damon?" Rebekah asked again.

"I say," He began as he faced her and narrowed his eyes. "That if you try and trick me, then the deals off, and I'll _kill_ you." He said and saw that Rebekah smirked.

"Alright…" She breathed, sitting up as she took the bottle of scotch. "But if you trick me, then I'll kill _you_ as well." She added, looking straight in his eyes with a smirk. They locked it for a few minutes then Damon finally shrugged. Rebekah then chugged on the bottle and gave it back to him.

* * *

><p>"Everyone's got their own issues." Elena sighed as she sat down in their living room. Of course, not everything was going well. In fact, she hadn't seen her friends for a long time already. And the only thing that she had to worry about was the fact that Elizabeth is missing, as well as Klaus. Ever since the night when the Originals came back to life, they've been missing and Damon was crumbling into pieces as he searched.<p>

"Maybe they're with each other." Alaric suddenly chimed in as he walked and stood away from the couch with a coffee mug in his hand. "Maybe they're in this together." Elena looked at him, as well as Stefan, who had been returning to his old self and had been progressing really well.

"Probably," Stefan shrugged. "But why would Elizabeth turn to Klaus? Just a few days ago, she was going to drive the white oak stake at his back, and then she'd leave with him? I don't think that makes sense."

"But what if she needed something?" She suddenly chimed in. "What if she was manipulating Klaus and…"

"What can she possibly need from him when she was willing enough to kill him?" Alaric suddenly interrupted. Elena glanced at him then at Stefan who was nodding along with what Alaric said.

"You're right…" Elena sighed again. This was pointless. A week had gone by and they're still figuring out why Elizabeth was missing. They haven't tried searching at all, yet they've asked Rebekah where Klaus was, and all she said was that he ran away, as usual. Esther, their mother, the original witch, was finally alive again. The sealed coffin was the one and only thing that Klaus was scared of, aside from Mikael – his stepfather. And Esther could've killed him any second, yet she was here to forgive him. It was strange, yet the Original family had been peacefully living ever since their Masquerade Ball where they were introduced to the society of Mystic Falls. "But… the only thing that can help us find her is…"

"Esther." Stefan finished.

* * *

><p>"Rebekah…" She heard her name as she entered in their home. She turned around and saw that it was her brother, Kol standing by the staircase with a smirk on his face. She inhaled deeply then arched her eyebrows.<p>

"Kol" She said, giving him a faint smile. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"I do live here, sister." He replied with a soft chuckle as he walked towards her. But then, she saw his eyes drift away, and she immediately realized that Damon was behind her. "I didn't know we can bring home guests. If I did, I could have brought home some ladies to have fun with. Don't you agree, Rebekah?" He suddenly addressed her as his eyes drifted to meet hers. "Is he here so you can have fun with him?" He added arching his eyebrows and his smirk turned into a knowing grin. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I didn't let him come with me." She said firmly. "In fact, I told you to wait in the car." She suddenly turned her head towards Damon who stood there with his hands in his pockets and a bored look on his face. He then shrugged off his shoulders as she turned her head to face her brother again. Kol chuckled softly.

"Oh, so you mean he's taking you somewhere for fun?" Kol continued to ask with an amused look.

"Enough Kol," They suddenly heard the echoes of a voice coming on top of the staircase. They all looked up and saw Esther, their mother, appeared by the staircase and came down a few steps. She looked lovely and she definitely looks just like Rebekah. Oval-shaped face, golden hair, thin lips, and the same beautiful eyes. It's been a week already since Esther and her other brothers came back to life. And yet, nothing has happened. They were living in peace; just like their mother asked and they were more willing to obey. It was only because of the fact that their mother had given them life – eternal one, as well – and she can take that gift off of them.

Or maybe it wasn't a gift, more of a nightmare.

"I had heard enough of your witty remarks. And I do suggest you behave." Esther continued, giving Kol a stern look. He immediately nodded, and looked back at Rebekah, who was giving him a knowing smirk. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes mother." He mumbled. They then watched Esther descend the staircase wearing a white chiffon blouse and dark jeans. Once she made it to the last few steps, she smiled, but Rebekah realized that it wasn't for her. It was for their guest.

"Mr. Salvatore, is that correct?" She asked. Rebekah then frowned. What was her mother up to? Rebekah then looked at Damon, who nodded. "I'm surprised you've dropped by. It was nice to meet you and your brother at the ball. Of course, there is Elena…" She trailed off which made Rebekah arch her eyebrows. They then heard Damon clear his throat.

"I was only here to ask you something…"

"Actually," Rebekah immediately interrupted him. "I was wondering if you know where Nik is. I'm sure he ran off to someplace, but of course mother, you're the only can who can know of his whereabouts." She said then gave her a faint smile.

"I was afraid you'd ask that." Esther exhaled with a faint smile. "Truthfully I do not know where he is." She added, shrugging. "Niklaus has a tendency to do run away from what he is afraid of. I for one should know my son. I've watched him for a thousand years in the other side."

"Why would he be afraid of you?" Damon asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"He was the one who did the deed on our mother. You don't expect him to be that tough now, do you?" Rebekah asked, turning to him. Damon then shrugged as he understood perfectly. Rebekah should know her brother as well; she had spent a good century running away from her father, Mikael, with Nik.

"And he's that much of a coward that he even killed his very own family." Kol suddenly chimed in with a wicked and amused smirk on his face.

"So why are searching for him?" Esther asked. "Haven't you had enough of Niklaus?" They saw her arch her eyebrows as she waited for Damon to reply. Damon however, was looking at Esther straight in the eye with that mocking gaze of his. Rebekah tried to hide a smirk because she absolutely knew that that won't work for their mother.

"We think he has Elizabeth." He said with his voice low and even. Esther's lips slowly turned into a smile.

"I'm not surprised." Esther said with a soft chuckle. The three of them frowned. What did she exactly mean by that? Does she know something they don't? But then, without another second to waste, Esther quickly added. "Come with me." The three of them followed her behind. Rebekah slowed down in her tracks as she got near to Kol. And once they were near the staircase, she immediately blocked her brother in his way.

"_This_ is not your business, _Kol._" Rebekah said. "I _do_ suggest that you mind your _own._" She then gave him a slight push, but strong enough to move him. If she did that to a human, they would've gone straight to the wall, but since Kol was an Original as well, it only made him move a few inches. She then turned her back from him and immediately followed Esther to her room with Damon.

"I can use a spell to feel his energy, and to feel Elizabeth – _if_ he is indeed with her." Esther suddenly said, as she got a sage and burned it by the candle. The doors of Esther's room were shut. Everything else looked so European and elegant. She does have to give it to Nik for building a very nice home. Though, Rebekah had seen far better than this, centuries ago. They watched Esther bring out candles from a shelf, and laid them all on the coffee table. Once she was done, she immediately lit them up with her powers. "But, I will need your blood, Rebekah. I will use mine as well since they're both from our bloodline." She continued. Rebekah nodded as Damon continued to watch beside her, where he sat. Esther held a dagger with a wooden handle as she nodded to Rebekah, who stood up. "Ready?" She asked. Rebekah nodded as Esther lifted up her hand, and Rebekah gave hers to her.

Esther closed her eyes, and began the ritual as she chanted the spell. Rebekah waited as her mother held her hand, and after a few moments, she saw that her mother opened her eyes still chanting the spell as she pierced the dagger through her hand and made a slash across her palm. Rebekah resisted the pain as she gave a small grunt, and saw the sight of her hand. Blood immediately went out from the slash and left her hand in a bloody mess. She heard her mother still chanting the spell, and let her blood drop from her palm and into this bowl of clear water. After that, Esther let go of her hand, as she put the dagger on the table beside a candle, and took another one with a pointed edge. She poked her finger with the dagger which was deep enough for it to spew out blood. She then let the blood drop from her fingertip and in the bowl.

Once their blood mixed into the clear water and Esther finally finished the spell, the flames of the candle grew intensely and immediately went back to normal as they heard Esther gasp. Rebekah looked at her mother, as she got the clean white cloth and wrapped it around her bloody hand. After a few moments, Esther's eyes flew open and she began breathing heavily. Rebekah gave her mother a clean cloth for her finger, and Esther slowly took it. "What did you see, mother?" She asked.

"I felt their energy." Esther breathed. Her eyes seemed to be blank, but then they drifted towards Damon. "And you were right. He is with Elizabeth. I felt their strong energy and I immediately knew _he_ is with her."

"And do you know they are?" Damon asked as he shifted in his seat.

Rebekah stared at her mother as Esther and Damon locked each other's gaze for a couple of moments before Esther nodded.

* * *

><p>Stefan sat in his room as he thought of something to write in his diary. He was so deep in thought that he felt his stomach grumble. He was hungry, <em>already?<em> It had only been last night since he last fed. Yet, in a matter of minutes it will finally be twilight. Maybe that explains why his stomach's complaining. In vampire time, that's like two hours or something. Though, he had been thinking the whole day, and he's squeezing his brain for his diary entry.

His thoughts were disturbed when he suddenly heard the front door slam.

Stefan frowned as he waved his pen in midair, still trying to think what to write. He then heard Damon's footsteps. He stood up from his chair and went by the door only to see Damon pass by. He continued to frown. What? There was no sarcastic remark? No witty yet annoying comments? Yes, he was waiting for Damon to actually say it, so he went towards Damon's room. He saw Damon get a duffel bag and started packing, and this disturbed him even more.

"Am I missing something?" Stefan suddenly broke the silence.

"Now's not the good time, brother." Damon said, still packing, and he was definitely in a rush. Stefan crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned on the doorway.

"Seriously, where are you going?" Stefan asked. "And don't tell me that it's because you hate me or something because we didn't have a fight at all." Damon stood up straight as he folded a neat gray V-neck shirt.

"Nope" He said as he looked at Stefan, and narrowed his eyes with a lopsided smile. "Not everything's about you, Stefan. You have Elena for that." He arched his eyebrows as he turned back to packing. Stefan then rolled his eyes, but then he heard footsteps coming from the living room.

"Damon, you're taking too long!" They heard someone call. Damon looked at Stefan and he only blinked his eyes. He knew whose voice was that, and all he can do it frown and blink.

"Why am I not surprised?" Stefan continued to say, and saw Damon roll his eyes as he went to his walk-in closet, then back out again with a few more clothes.

"It's not what you think, brother." Damon said, but then he stood up straight again and looked at Stefan with a frown. "Besides, why do you even nose around my business anyway? I don't even ask what you and Elena do in a room." He widened his eyes then shrugged as he continued to pack and got a few shoes. Now it was Stefan's turn to roll his eyes as he shrugged. After a few moments, Damon zipped his two duffel bags and carried it. He turned and saw Stefan still standing there, looking down on the floorboards. He was hungry, yet it seems he was still thinking of what to write in his diary. "You're still here?" Damon suddenly broke the ice with an irritated tone. He then started walking, and passed Stefan.

"Where are you really going, Damon?" He continued to pry and followed Damon behind as they went down the stairs and saw Rebekah standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Where else?" Damon finally answered. Yet, it was still pretty vague for Stefan. There are tons of places in this world, and he knew exactly where Damon wanted to be. There's Italy, France, England, tons of places where he always wanted to go to when he's feeling a bit damaged – or hurt – whatever, until something finally rang in his head.

"You're going to look for Elizabeth?" Stefan suddenly asked and stopped in his tracks in the second to the last step of the stairs. Damon looked at him and snickered as Rebekah shook her head.

"What else would we do?" Rebekah said, impatiently. Stefan then looked at her and she only arched her eyebrows with a shrug. "I can't help but overhear your conversation." She then turned around for the door.

"We've already searched everywhere." He continued to say. "You actually know where she is?"

"Yup" Damon answered with a shrug. "Seriously Stefan, we're here just to get a few things. I'm not up for this twenty questions and crap." He added. Stefan only shrugged.

"Alright, then where is she?" Stefan still continued. Damon sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned away from Stefan and was about to follow Rebekah.

"Not gonna tell ya until we do find her." He replied. "For now, you should just stay tuned." Damon looked at him and narrowed his eyes as he gave a knowing nod. Stefan nodded as he walked behind Damon and watched him go through the door. Stefan then closed it behind him as they finally left.

* * *

><p>Klaus sat on a couch as he looked at Elizabeth's currently dead body. The dagger was still there, piercing through the pits of her chest. It was the right time to finally pull it out. And he knew that once she wakes up from her deep slumber of death, she'll go practically crazy and go up against him again. Though, he wanted to search for the White Oak Stake that she nearly drove to his back, he knew she hid it perfectly in a safe place and it was no use.<p>

He didn't have a choice, really. He had to face Elizabeth's wrath. It was the perfect time for them to be away since his mother; Esther came back to life again. And no, he did not run away because Esther might kill him. He just cannot afford for Elizabeth to have another trick up her sleeve and actually drive the stake through his heart. If Elizabeth had another perfect chance, he knew he'll be dead in no time.

Yes, this was it. Just to be with Elizabeth in a new place is something worth risking. He wanted them to be what they used to be. He wanted her to feel that what he did before was a mistake and that he deserves a second chance. He wanted her to feel that they need not plan a revenge for each other. He was willing to forgive her – no doubt about that. And he certainly wants her to be away from that Salvatore scumbag, Damon. He cannot afford seeing her with that pest at all. He then sighed as he stood up slowly. He walked over to her dead body lying on the carpeted floor, and he crouched down beside it. He held the dagger, grasping its cold metal handle and slowly pulled it out.

In a matter of minutes, she'll be awake.

And he's more than prepared.


	12. The New Place

**The New Place**

* * *

><p>Elena entered the Salvatore mansion on a cold morning. She then walked in straight to the living room only to find Stefan having his breakfast. She sighed as she saw this. Really? Why does he have to feed right now when he knew she was coming over?<p>

"Breakfast?" She asked. Stefan shook his head as he put away the blood bag from his lips.

"Nope" He shrugged. "Just a snack to get me through today." Elena arched her eyebrows at that statement then shrugged as she sat down on the couch. Stefan then continued sipping through the blood bag, ignoring the fact that Elena was there, watching.

"Seriously?" She impatiently said. Once she said this, he immediately put it away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Sorry" He said.

"Where's Damon?" She asked, noticing how quiet the house was and that there was no other annoying vampire who keeps on making sarcastic remarks at them. It was also strange since she hasn't even talked to him for days.

"He fled with Rebekah." Stefan said as he sealed off the blood bag again. Elena frowned. Did she hear it right? Damon fled with Rebekah? Since when? And why doesn't she know about this?

"What?" She asked in disbelief. Stefan looked at her with his eyes wide. Obviously he realized that he hadn't said a word to her about it. He then sighed.

"He and Rebekah left to search for Klaus and Elizabeth." He said it precisely.

"Where?" She asked as she continued to frown.

"I don't know." Stefan shrugged as he leaned back on the chair. "Damon didn't say anything. But I think he asked Esther about it and made her do some sort of spell to look for them." Elena narrowed her eyes. Has Damon truly gone mad? The Original family is the people they should least trust. Yet, he's out with one as an ally? Hasn't he even thought about the fact that maybe Esther was playing a trick? That perhaps Esther and Rebekah are fooling him just so they can kill him once and for all?

"Has he gone mad?" Elena said in disbelief. "Why does he trust the Originals when he knows that it's dangerous?" She stood up and got her phone from her bag.

"I wouldn't really worry about Damon, Elena." Stefan said, calmly. "He knows what he's doing."

"Right, like the time when he nearly died because Tyler bit him, or like the time when Mason came back and he was strapped on a chair and a stake was dug in his chest." Elena said, widening her eyes. She then tried calling Damon as she pressed her mobile phone at her ear.

"He knows what he's doing, Elena. Trust me. I know my brother enough; he's going to be fine." Stefan tried to persuade her with his soothing voice as he stood up. But she didn't listen. She still kept hearing Damon's phone ringing, until it finally hit voicemail.

"He's not picking up." She exhaled as she turned to face him.

* * *

><p>"We could have traveled with a plane or I could drive us there." Damon grumbled as he sat in the train with the least vampire he'd like to be with, Rebekah. They were on some sort of a quest to look for Elizabeth and Klaus. And the only way they found out or even had a clue where they were, was because of Esther, the Original Witch who performed some sort of spell to feel their energy and for her to trace their exact location. Yet, Rebekah was the one who chose the ride for their destination – which they're not entirely sure of since maybe it was some sort of a fluke or something – and he couldn't help but despise the fact that she chose a train ride, of all the transportations.<p>

"Oh, don't be such a baby Damon." Rebekah rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. They had been in the train for four hours already. The long drive to Charlottesville made them both hungry. The good thing there is that Damon – who traveled prepared – had a bag full of blood bags, although Rebekah wouldn't indulge herself in them since she preferred fresh from the human's veins. Plus, they were in a cabin, which makes them have privacy. "It's been four hours already and all you've been doing is rant about this trip." She added, looking at him. She then put her feet on top of the bench next to Damon.

"I'm just saying that we could've traveled in style." He replied, widening his eyes and giving her a quirky smile. She continued rolling her eyes. Sure, he and Rebekah had a history with hate sex, but that doesn't make them a couple. In fact, they still do hate each other, more than ever. And it doesn't make things different with this trip to search for Elizabeth.

"Shut up." Rebekah said, looking at him sternly. "In two hours we'll be arriving. And I suggest that we rest before we get there." She said, arching her eyebrows. Now it was Damon's turn to roll his eyes. Ignoring her statement, he opened his bag, and brought out another blood bag. He opened the seal as he put it to his lips and started sipping. It was his sixth, and he's definitely having fun with gluttony. He then decided to tease Rebekah, since he knew she was hungry. He then put it away from his lips as he smiled at Rebekah, who looked at him with her deadly stare. Blood was all over his lips, so he wiped it with the back of his hands.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just having another breakfast." Damon said, mocking her with his smile. Rebekah's nose started flaring as she looked at the window. He then started sipping again, this time, noisily. For her to hear how incredibly delicious the blood type B+ is.

"You asshole" She said, looking at him, and revealing her vampire features. Damon grinned.

"Look, if you want one, just say it." He said, smiling as he shrugged. "No need to be _feisty_ about it." He widened his eyes as he got another blood bag and tossed it at her. She immediately caught it with her vampire reflexes as her features returned to normal again. She then glared at him as she removed the cap and started sipping. She then looked away and Damon couldn't help but hide a knowing smile as he continued to indulge himself on life's greatest gift.

* * *

><p>She gasped as air burst into her lungs. Her eyes flew open as her vision cleared, with the sight of the white ceiling right above her. Where was she? All she can remember was that she was stabbed by Klaus in the woods of Mystic Falls. And everything else was a blur.<p>

"Good morning, sweetheart." She heard a voice which startled her. She turned her head, only to see a pair of feet covered with Italian leather shoes. She then realized that she was lying down on the carpeted floor, somewhere unknown – or Klaus's home. "You're finally awake…" The voice continued. Her eyes then lingered upwards and saw Klaus' face, smiling down at her as he sat on a couch. Her eyes widened as she realized that he had killed her and that definitely made her furious. With her inhumanly speed, she got up on her feet, and tackled Klaus, choking him on his neck. With that much force, and strength, Klaus fell together with the couch onto the carpeted floor with a thud.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She growled as she revealed her vampire features. Klaus struggled on her strong hold slightly, but as she looked at him with such fiery, he managed to make a smirk, and pushed her strong enough to back her away for a few feet. She managed to get back on her feet as she straightened the creases of her clothes. The very thought of dying did not only infuriated her, but also, the thought of Klaus leaving her on a floor as she was cold and lifeless.

"Easy, love" Klaus said, chuckling softly as he got to his feet and got the couch back on its feet again. Elizabeth glared at him as he continued to smile. She then slowly looked around, and for some reason, this doesn't look like Klaus' mansion. The walls were cream white, and it looked like a living room. It's got a small chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling, and there was gold lining on the edges of the walls as a design. The furniture definitely has the modern vibe to it, and everything matched. It had cream white sofas, cream white velveteen chairs with golden upholstery, a round glass table with gold painted on the metal, etc. There was also a modern fire place behind her, and wall-sized windows a few feet away on her left. She frowned. Where was she? "Now, love, I know that you're wondering where we are, but I do rather make you guess. So have a look around." He continued, smiling proudly. She gave him a suspicious look as she started talking a step slowly. She then finally turned away from him as she walked towards the wall-sized windows. And there, she saw the big blue sky as the sun shone brightly. She then saw colossal buildings all around her, plus there were green trees which look like a forest, but she knew it was too small for one. She drew her eyes downward, and saw that there was a huge street filled with bustling cars and people.

She was in a building, that's for sure. Slowly, she realized, finally where the hell she was. She continued looking around as she tried to take it all in. Truly, she cannot believe that she was here with Klaus! And yes, she had been here back in the new world, but that was ages ago. Everything seemed to changed, yet, the feel to this site was still breathtaking and definitely the same. She then turned around to see Klaus standing there, watching her with those amused eyes, and an amused smirk on his lips.

"What are we doing here?" She said, sternly. Klaus only shrugged as a playful smile crept on his lips.

"I just think it is the best for both of us to be somewhere new – away from Mystic Falls." He smiled. She inhaled deeply as she turned back to the wall-sized window.

"You killed me and now you're holding me captive in this city." She said, shaking her head in disapproval. "How clever, Nik, but I must say…" She turned to look at him. "You're becoming very _desperate._" She arched her eyebrows as she smirked. He rolled his eyes as he turned his head slyly.

"I'd be insulted my dear, but I am too fond about this moment." He said. "I know that you're still upset with me for my heinous deeds, but Elizabeth…" He took a few steps forward, looking directly at her eyes. "I brought you here because I think we ought to start a new beginning. Let us renew our relationship and forget the past." He was a few steps closer to her now, and they continued to lock each other's gaze. Klaus had the longing and sad look in his eyes. She knew he was sincere about it, yet she had known him far too long to trust him. All she can do now is arch her eyebrows and mock him.

True enough that she love irritating him.

"You're not begging for this, Nik, are you? Because that'll only make me think of you as a pathetic hybrid." She said with a mocking smile as she saw him roll his eyes and gave her a little snicker.

"I am always amused with your little remarks, my dear." He said. "But don't tell me you have been infected by that Damon Salvatore. He's a real prick, and there's no doubt about it." He smiled as he added. Elizabeth gave him a soft smile as silence grew between them for a few moments. It wasn't until Klaus was the one who broke the ice. "So, will you join me and conquer this city, or you'll stay here and be nothing but a bore?" Elizabeth turned back to the wall-sized windows as she hid a smirk.

She really was impressed with Klaus this time. But he has to do tons more to get her back. And just when he mentioned Damon's name, she couldn't help but think about him either. How many days had she been dead? Has Damon completely forgotten about her? Or worse, maybe Klaus did something to him that made him back away forever. Though, there is no turning back now. She is here, with Klaus – the least person she thought she'd be alone with. If she chose to be a complete bore without exploring this vast city, she'll be as if she was dead, only she was alive. And that would waste time on her eternal life which she would later regret.

Conquering this city with Klaus makes it fun and exciting. True enough that she needed this type of adventure and Klaus knew how to play her through his fingertips. He knew exactly what she needed. He knew exactly that this is how he can control her. And of course, that very last thought came from Klaus' mind where she had read a few seconds ago. She couldn't help but smirk at this. If Klaus was playing a game and he thought that she didn't know about it, makes it even more fun. Oh how stupid he'd be in the end. She would be three steps ahead of him, and she _is _already right at this moment. She smiled as she inhaled deeply. Without wasting any more time, she turned to faced him with a knowing smile.

"Alright…" She breathed, smiling wide. Her deep green eyes danced at his gaze. She was enjoying already right now. How much more if the game progressed? "I will join you and conquer this city with you and only you, my _dear_ Niklaus."

Klaus' lips turned from a smirk into a full smile. He lifted his chin up in victory as he nodded. "You won't regret this. I assure you."

* * *

><p>"We're finally here." Rebekah breathed as she inhaled deeply and smiled. Damon slung his duffel on his shoulder and he held his other one. He looked around and knew that the six-hour train ride was worth it. The people were bustling in this train station, and this place was packed.<p>

"Good morning ma'am!" Some train clerk approached them wearing his uniform and his dirty blonde hair was slicked to the side. Damon arched his eyebrows. Now, he knew that he wasn't in the 1920s, but how come this clerk dressed like one? "Welcome to Grand Central, and of course, welcome to Manhattan! Would you like me to take your bags?" Rebekah smiled at him, and nodded as she handed them to him.

"Thank you." She smiled and Damon rolled his eyes. The clerk then turned to him, and he only gave him a mocking smirk.

"I'd rather carry them myself, if you don't mind." Damon said, narrowing his eyes. The clerk continued to smile and nodded.

"Of course, sir" He replied. "Are you going to the city? Do you want me to call for your ride?" He continued to ask. _Oh God, this clerk is annoying the hell out of me. _Damon thought. He clenched his fist to control his annoyance as Rebekah continued to entertain him.

"Why yes," She said. "We'd like…"

"Actually" Damon quickly interrupted. "I think we're fine. We know around the city." He then gave the clerk a forceful smile, and then looked away. He saw Rebekah made a stern look on her face, which only made him roll his eyes.

"Don't mind him." Rebekah said with a graceful smile. "He's just a bit grumpy train ride." Rebekah glared at Damon as he glared back. She then looked at the clerk once again. "We'd like to take a limousine, if you don't mind." She finally added, with a smile. The clerk happily nodded as he backed away to call one.

"A limousine?" Damon asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "You got us on a train ride and then you ride the luxe life in New York City? Man, you have poor travelling skills." She rolled her eyes as she looked away.

"Things are different here." She arched her eyebrows as she said it matter-of-factly. "We have to make most of it." She smiled as she continued to look around. Damon frowned as he went in front of her to block her site and for her to see how incredibly annoyed he is.

"This isn't some little _fieldtrip_, Rebekah." He said firmly as he scrounged his nose in annoyance. "I'm here to find Elizabeth, and I am not going to waste any _damn_ time doing it." Rebekah frowned as well as she stared into his icy blue eyes.

"_Relax…_" She said soothingly in her accented voice. "We are going to find them. We already know where they are, so why don't we have a little fun? I haven't been here for such a long time, and you certainly had been rotting in Mystic Falls. So just relax, alright?" Damon continued to frown as he inhaled deeply. He then rolled his eyes and turned his head slightly to the side.

"Ma'am, the limo is already on the way." The clerk had said once he had finally come back. Rebekah turned and gave him a polite smile.

"Thank you."

"You can wait here, and then I'll call you when it arrives." The clerk continued. Rebekah nodded. They both sat down, as he lay his bags beside the feet of his chair.

"I'm gonna have some coffee." Damon told the clerk who only frowned at him. But then Damon, who was already putting on his black Ray-ban aviator sunglasses, made him look at the clerk, who was still standing there. He then gave the clerk a little smirk as he narrowed his eyes and finally compelled him. "Two of them, _now,_" He added. The clerk nodded and immediately went to get them what he asked. He put on his sunglasses and glanced at Rebekah as he slouched on his chair and crossed his legs impatiently. Rebekah was smiling, and he rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "What are you smiling at?" He asked, flatly.

"Nothing" She replied, still smiling as she looked away. Damon exhaled as he took out his mobile phone from his jeans' front pockets and saw that Elena had been calling him four times already. And Stefan texted him, asking about this so-called voyage, but of course he only closed all of those and put his phone back in his pocket. He didn't really feel like telling them. New York City has a lot to unveil, and a lot of memories to reminisce. He'd like to save that all to himself than to tell his brother, Stefan and his clingy human, doppelganger, girlfriend, Elena.

Besides, Rebekah thinks he's all grumpy about this, but he knows that he is bound to have fun. There are tons of people to drink here, tons of people to kill, and tons of people to play around with. He is definitely going to have fun. And there is _no _doubt about that.

He then hid a smile on his thin and rosy lips.


	13. The Big City

**The Big City**

* * *

><p><em>Damon sat as he watched the people danced. Everyone was having a good time especially while listening to famous jazz songs, indulging on booze, and cigarettes. The ladies wore decent dresses while there are of course – the flappers, wearing their ever famous and in trend fringe dresses in different colors. Not to mention their head dresses which consists of headbands, feathers, small hats, etc. Damon, together with the men, wore their stylish suits for parties out in the city. He wore his tuxedo that had tails on the back, and his hair was slicked back with pomade. <em>

_He sat on a leather bench that was circling around a round table on a corner for him to have privacy. Not that he'd rather be alone, but the place was packed, this was the only place where he can just sit back and watch. Of course, he wouldn't enjoy this if he doesn't have some scotch with him now, would he?_

"_Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here with you?" A voice intruded his thoughts as his eyes drew upwards – away from the dance floor – and saw a girl's face. She was a flapper, obviously. Just by the way her hair was cut – in a short bob that's definitely in trend right now – and her headband had silver feathers on them matching her silver belted frock. He managed to make a smirk as he gave a small nod._

"_Of course," He said. The girl then happily scooted over, and settled a few feet away from him. He then took his glass of scotch and sipped. The girl then had a long cigarette filter and started lighting her cigarette. Once she was successful, she then blew smoke. He arched his eyebrows as he put the glass back and watched the people again. Now, this was easy. He was actually looking for some victims tonight, and apparently, this flapper just came in, as if giving herself away to him. Like, he's got food all on a silver platter. _

"_I'm sorry if I bothered you, it's just that the place is packed with people, and the others were full too. Yours was the only one empty." She breathed as she smiled at him. He smiled back as he sat up straight._

"_It's alright," He said. She then dragged and blew again after a few moments. The waiter was going around and gave her a glass of cocktail. She then gave him a nod and mumbled her thanks. _

"_You're Damon Salvatore right?" She asked, turning back to him. He looked at her. Now, how did she know his name? Well, he shouldn't be surprised. He's here every night searching for more preys. And apparently, this was not the first time he has seen this girl at all. _

"_Yes" He said, smiling wide now. "And you are?"_

"_Sarah Astor" She smiled as she stuck out a hand for him to shake. He took out his hand and shook it. Once he felt their skin touch, he felt her pulse racing. She was excited, and she couldn't hide it even though she was trying to play it cool. They then withdrew each other's hands. "I see you here most of the time; I just cannot help but introduce myself." She added with a laugh as she blew smoke._

"_The pleasure is all mine" He said with a nod. "Say, are you here with friends? It's just that a few nights ago, I saw you enter with a gentleman. I believe his name was Edward McAlister, am I correct?" He added, recalling when he saw her that night in a golden frock, looking ravishing. She was a pretty girl. She had platinum blonde, curled bob hair with her oval shaped face, and her glowing alabaster skin. She had thin rouge lips, and her hazel eyes were simply stunning as black eye makeup made her eyes look bigger. _

"_Oh yes" She said, giving a soft chuckle, obviously pleased that he remembered. "Eddie is a good friend of mine. We grew up here together in New York. It's funny because until now, we're still inseparable." She laughed. _

"_Yes, that's quite charming." He said, smiling. He just felt his stomach churn in hunger. He had to this quick, before he loses control. _

"_How about you, Mr. Salvatore? Where are you from?" She asked, leaning forward as her elbow rested on the table and her cheek rested on her palm. _

"_I am from a small town in Virginia." He said. "Nothing special," He shrugged as he got his glass again and drank. _

"_How interesting, so this is your first time in the city?" She asked more eager this time. He couldn't help but hide a smile. It was all just too perfect. _

"_I have been here for a month or so." He continued to shrug sheepishly. "I am out to explore the world." _

"_Really? Where have you been?" She continued to ask. He then looked at the dance floor then back to her again. _

"_Oh, I do not want to bore you with my silly stories…" He said with a soft chuckle. _

"_Oh please…" She continued to say. "I insist." He then smiled as he shifted in his seat and moved towards her a little closer. _

"_Well, if you must know…" He said. "I have been all over Europe, mostly in Paris and in London. Have you been there?" _

"_Oh how I wish…" She said, with her eyes wide. "My father wants me to stay here and does not want me to travel." Damon frowned. _

"_That is horrible." He said, shaking his head in disapproval. "Paris and London are great cities that you should definitely go to. They offer marvelous sites and places." Sarah smiled. _

"_Truly, Mr. Salvatore, you are in interesting gentleman. How come you do not go out and have a little fun? I mean, a gentleman like you should have a lady by your side. Perhaps I can take you around the city, and introduce you to my friends." She said, her eyes glittering up at his icy blue ones. _

"_I would love that." He replied. _

"Damon" Someone called. He looked at his side to see Rebekah already a few steps ahead of him. He was looking up at the Waldorf-Astoria when he remembered the good ole' days of 1927 where he met William Waldorf Astor, 2nd Viscount Astor's daughter, Sarah Astor. Truly, Sarah was remarkable. And she tasted good.

It has been a week since they've arrived in New York, and all he and Rebekah had been doing was roam around the city with no destination – just exploring around like lost puppies on a cold winter day. And of course, there was the reminiscing of the good old days since the last time they've been in New York. Rebekah, however, had been in New York around in the 50s to the 70s, she still knows the way around. "Reminiscing again?" He heard her breath once she had arrived beside him again, looking up the colossal building with him. "You're boring." Damon glared at her as she felt her wrap her arm around his. He then shrugged her off as he started walking again.

"I told you that we should be looking for them." He said between his gritted teeth. She caught up with him as she smiled.

"Yes" She said. "Roaming around the city was a bad idea, especially when I didn't know that you'd be reminiscing every building here." He rolled his eyes. They were in Manhattan, and they weren't even trying to look for Elizabeth and Klaus. And to Damon's horror, they were here as if they _were_ in a little fieldtrip. "Alright, why don't we get some coffee and try to do what we're here for?" He then turned to look at her as he gave her a sarcastic smirk.

"Finally" He said, widening his eyes as he continued walking.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, love!"<p>

Elizabeth was drinking some mimosa on a sunny day in Manhattan. Their penthouse looked amazing especially when rays of sunshine are glazing on their clean linoleum floor. Everything in this building looked exquisite. Oh who was she kidding? Everything in New York looked that way. "I've got a little surprise for you." He added, and tossed silver with a touch of purple envelope over the breakfast table. Her eyes then drifted from the newspaper towards him as a smile crept on her lips. When she woke up earlier, he was already gone, which wasn't a surprise at all.

"Is this why you had been out earlier?" She asked, looking up at him with a mocking gaze. Klaus only smiled as she took the envelope and started opening it.

"I know that you'd like it especially now that we're here to start over…" He said as she opened it with a proud tone. She read in his mind that somehow he thinks she's finally winning her over, and she couldn't help but think how completely idiotic that thought was. If only Klaus knew how to master invading the thoughts of a petty human and a vampire, he'd know that she was here only to play a game. Until then, after she's got her fun, she'll leave him and his dead body cold and rotting. Once she finally read the invitation, she couldn't help but smile herself. Clearly, Klaus is definitely up to impress her. And she was.

For now.

"You've got us an invitation to a Charity Event tonight at the Metropolitan Museum of Art… how wonderful." She said, smiling and gave him a soft chuckle.

"I knew you'd like it. I remember how completely happy you are when we've held celebrations in the castle." He said, smiling as he sat across from her. She arched her eyebrows and took that comment as a consideration as she reached for her flute and drank some more of those delicious mimosas.

"But that was back from the Renaissance." She said, smiling wider. "I'd be even more impressed if I knew what a charity event is and even more if I knew the place where it's being held." She said as she stood up.

"A lot has changed around here, I know that as a fact, but maybe you've known a lot to learn already what the museum is." She heard Klaus say as she made her way towards the wall-sized windows, revealing the city in a fine spring morning. "Besides, I've already taken you around to show you how lovely this place is."

"Yes, Nik" She breathed. "I think I know how to adapt very well, since _I am_ an Original… but, I also know that the society here is different. I've known New York back when it was a county." She turned to face him. "Not exactly easy to squeeze ourselves in."

"Who said of squeezing ourselves in? And I don't see the society to be different, it is the same kind packed with scandals, gossip, wealth, politics and manipulations." He said matter-of-factly, and gave her a knowing smile. "I think we are ought to be part of all of that – unless you can't handle the drama." He gave her a wink and she gave him a soft chuckle.

"And what is this, some bad reality show?" She laughed then inhaled deeply afterwards. "But since you are putting so much effort to all of this… then I accept." Klaus then gave her another victorious smile. "Of course, I have to get going to find myself a suitable dress. I shall see you later…" She said as she walked towards him, and he nodded.

"Of course." He said, looking at her deep green eyes. She gave him a warm smile as she finally walked past him and towards the elevator. It's a time to have for her to think.

* * *

><p>"Wait for a second!" She called once she heard there was a knock on the door. She immediately got down the stairs once she got her purse. They finally agreed to try it out again after a long while and got themselves on a date. Of course that date was somewhere in the town around Mystic Falls, they wouldn't go anywhere else. Though, she is happy with all of this new relationship with Stefan but there was something inside her that was bothering her. It had already been a week since Damon and Rebekah was gone, and she is worried. Stefan, of course, came to comfort her and tell her that everything will be okay and that Damon knows what he's doing, but she just had to know whether that was true. He is somewhere, God knows where, with Rebekah, and with that said, she really had to know if he's safe or not.<p>

And she kept all those troubles to herself because she knew Stefan was going to say the same thing – which Damon will be fine and he knows what he's doing. Somehow those words aren't even enough. Once finally opened the door, she saw Stefan wearing a leather jacket over a gray t-shirt. She didn't exactly think that this wasn't something special, in fact that's the exact opposite of what she thought. She was wearing a navy blue V-neck dress that had short sleeves and hugged her body down to her thighs.

"Is this too much?" She asked, frowning a little as Stefan stared back at her as a smile crept on his lips. He then slowly shook his head.

"No… It's perfect." He said, smiling wide now. He then pulled her by the waist and kissed her. For some reason, she can actually melt in his arms. Stefan's warmth and love was something she had been yearning for such a long time now. And now that she finally felt it again, she wants to stay there forever. Her knees were getting weak and Stefan had to actually get her up again. Their lips parted and they were both breathing heavily as they look at each other's eyes, not knowing what to say.

"I…" Stefan started, but trailed off. They were both utterly speechless at the moment. But soon, Elena realized that they shouldn't take long because they had a night planned out.

"I think we should go." She said with a faint smile. Stefan inhaled deeply as he nodded with a faint smile and turned to go to the car.

* * *

><p>Damon's mobile phone rang as he walked around the suite where they were staying in. He picked up his phone that was resting on top of the coffee table and looked at the screen. It was an unknown number which was strange, who would call him with an unknown number? He frowned as he later realized that maybe it was Elizabeth. So, he clicked to answer.<p>

"Hello?"

"I spy with my little eyes, an Original wearing a white dress, and is walking down the streets of Fifth Avenue." He heard on the other end. He narrowed his eyes as he recognized the voice. He then smiled.

"Katherine, I thought you were dead." He replied with a smug on his face even though she can't even see it. He heard her make a chuckle.

"Well, obviously I'm not. In fact, I am always three steps ahead of you." She said, certainly amused. He arched his eyebrows. Obviously, she's in the city. And how did she know all of what has happened? For all he knew, she was already a hundred miles away far from Klaus since she's always running away.

"Oh, like running away from Klaus that's why you're a thousand miles away?" He said with utmost sarcasm that he can muster. Katherine breathed on the phone, and he knew exactly that she was turning away, watching Elizabeth like a hawk across the street.

"No. But, I am here to help you." She said slowly with a cheerful tone. Damon's smile faded as he frowned. Did he just hear her right? Did she call to say that she's going to help him? Surely, this intrigued Damon, but of course, he's not falling for another Katherine deathtrap. He'd suffered enough after a century of sulking over the fact that she was dying in a tomb only to find out that she was practically alive.

So much for a happy century.

"Alright…" He said slowly as he decided to play along. He then walked towards the wall-sized windows with the view of the city and the sky nearly twilight. That would take his breath away, but his curiosity is tickling him to even bother. "What's the catch?"

"The catch is not for you Damon; it's for me and for Elizabeth." She said quickly. "I'll call you when I'm done prying." She added as she clicked off and Damon only shrugged. He was all alone in the suite right now, and he's done roaming around the city. He's going to take some action, right now.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth walked and walked looking for a good shop. She heard that they offer marvelous dresses at Bergdorf Goodman, Henri Bendel's, and at Saks'. Though, she hadn't been to any of those, but that is why she's on her way now. It's already a few blocks away. Starbucks took too long to get her the coffee she wanted, and now she's fifteen minutes late when she should've gotten to Bergdorf's earlier.<p>

"Elizabeth!" She heard someone call. So, she turned around only to see that familiar face that she didn't quite expect to see. She smiled.

"Oh, Katherine, what a surprise" She said as she gave her a forceful smile. Katherine looked just like Elena, only she had long curly, brown hair and dressed with a darker hue. She didn't look different. In fact, she looks just the same as Elizabeth had remembered.

"I'm surprised that you're back from the dead too." Katherine replied with a forceful smile as well. Elizabeth couldn't help but glare at her as she continued to smile. She didn't remember how much she despised Katherine, until now.

"What are you doing here? Surely, you had been on the run from Nik from what I had heard." She gave a soft laugh, but Katherine arched her eyebrows as they both heard a loud honk from a cab driving nearby.

"Yeah, you've heard that right… but I am sure that can all change now." She replied. Elizabeth frowned. What did she exactly mean by that? She then arched her eyebrows as she sipped on her coffee.

"What are you trying to imply?" She asked. Katherine smiled.

"Well, you should know that Damon's here in the city." Katherine said, smiling wide now. Elizabeth stared back at her for a couple of seconds as she hid a smile. So, Damon's here, for her? Oh what a relief! Just before she can plan her escape, Damon's already here to save her.

"Really?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Then again, how does she know that Katherine isn't bluffing? That piece of information could be something that can manipulate her – and that she will not accept.

"Yeah, he's with Rebekah." She said with a shrug as she looked away and looked back at her. "Of course, that would make you happy. In fact, I can take you to him. Or the other way around, whatever you like." Now, Elizabeth's smile faded as she frowned.

"And why would you do that?" Elizabeth asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Because you will help me," Katherine replied with a smile as she gave her a serious look. Elizabeth snickered as she looked away.

"You should remember that I am an Original – as _strong as Mikael_ – I can tear you apart this instant, before your eyes can even _blink_…" She gave her a deadly stare as she firmly said those words. But Katherine gave her a soft chuckle as she looked away.

"Stop with your threats, Elizabeth." Katherine replied as she looked at her again. "I know what you're capable of. So why don't we make a deal? I'll take Damon to you, and then you can do something for me as well." Elizabeth lifted her chin up as she looked at Katherine straight in the eyes.

"And what would that be?" She asked with her tone suspicious and even.

"I want to stop running away, and finally have my life back." Katherine started. "I want you to make Klaus forgive me or else…"

"Or else what?" She asked as she scrounged her nose in annoyance.

"I will take Damon away from you." Katherine replied slowly. They then locked each other's gaze for a moment, glaring at each other. If Katherine thinks she can fool an Original like her, well she is wrong. Yet, Elizabeth is too clever to know that she should seize this moment and use Katherine as an advantage to get to Damon. And after that, she can banish her forever. After a few moments, Elizabeth smirked as she arched her eyebrows then nodded.

"Alright…" She said, smiling now. "Deal. But just to make sure…" She stepped closer to Katherine and compelled her, "You will not screw this up. If you do, I will banish you to all the faces of the earth – which _means, death!_ And tell Damon, that I shall see him tonight at a charity event held at the Metropolitan Museum of Art." Once she was done compelling her, Elizabeth gave her a smirk as she took a few steps backward and finally turned away to get herself a lovely dress for this evening.


	14. The Charity Event

**The Charity Event**

* * *

><p>He got a flute from the passing waiter. He was wearing his best tuxedo with a white coat and a black bowtie. He took a good look around, as he began to sip on his Cristal champagne. The liquor went down to his throat, making a line that felt as if it burned.<p>

"Mr. Mikaelsen, how lovely that you came," he turned only to see Anne Clarke, one of the wealthiest and famous socialites here in Manhattan. He gave her a genuine smile as he saw her pretty glowing face with her platinum blonde hair tied up in style of a goddess.

"Well, I wouldn't miss this benefit…" He said, smiling. Anne smiled back, and Klaus cannot help but see how the vein in her neck showed as she did. He wondered if she tasted just like any other human girls. Her beauty was definitely fit for a vampire – or even a hybrid.

"Are you waiting for your guest?" She asked as she continued to smile. Her eyes wrinkled at the outer corners, as if she was projecting too much of that smile that it can rip her face apart.

How pretentious.

"Yes" He nodded as he took another swig of his champagne. "My dear Elizabeth will be here soon. But first, why don't you introduce me to your dear friends?" Anne nodded.

"Of course, a good friend of mine should definitely meet my dear friends." She said as she took Klaus' hand and led him to the corner where other guests had gathered, wearing the best of the best in stylish and expensive garments. He knew because he was wearing one. The other guests turned around as they smiled at Anne.

"Anne how lovely to see you!" A brunette woman said who was wearing a gray dress that glimmered as the lights radiated. She came to Anne for a hug and Anne politely hugged back that made her let go of his hand. He stood there, watching intently. How this world can be full of lies. It's another thing why he loved this place so much – because he can play better than these foolish humans. Once they've finally let go, Anne turned to him.

"I'd like you guys to meet my dear friend, Klaus Mikaelsen. He just came back from a trip in Virginia." She said, as Klaus gave them a smile and a nod.

"Nice to meet you," He said. The brunette woman smiled faintly as she clutched on her husband who was smiling at him and was wearing a black tuxedo with brown hair and a clean chin. The brunette woman's husband was beside another a couple, an older one – around in their fifties – and was wearing another stylish and expensive garment. A young man was beside the young couple as well; he had dirty blonde hair, dark eyes, with a glass of scotch on hand, and was wearing a black tuxedo. With that, they formed a small crowd and a semi-circle, looking extremely snobby and sultry.

"You have an accent." The brunette woman said with her eyebrows arched. "Where are you really from?" She asked, and gave him a forceful smile that didn't match her eyes.

"I am originally from England, back in the day, but my family and I moved here in the States." He said without removing his smile.

"Interesting" Her husband said, flashing a grin. "How long have you been here?"

"A very long time already…" He replied with a chuckle. The old couple gave a soft chuckle as well. The husband of the old couple stuck out his hand for him to shake as he introduced himself.

"George Astor and this is my wife Clair Astor." He said, and Klaus shook his hand and shook Clair's hand afterwards. "We're one of the oldest families here in Manhattan."

"Yes, yes…" Klaus said, nodding. "Your family had been famous for generations. In fact, we are staying in your hotel, the Waldorf-Astoria." George grinned as he gave a good chuckle, and his wife smiled thoughtfully.

"How wonderful!" He added cheerfully. "Well I hope you are enjoying your stay."

"Of course, the hotel is marvelous. We're staying in a penthouse, maybe you can come for a visit." He said, and George smiled as he gave a nod.

"We would be delighted." George replied. He then turned and looked at the couple by their side. "Oh and this is our dear friends, Mr. and Mrs. Vanderbilt." Klaus turned to them with a smile and they also smiled back.

"Russell Vanderbilt" He stuck out his hand and Klaus shook it lightly. "And this is my wife Emilia Vanderbilt." Klaus put out his hand for her to shake and she did lightly.

"You can call me Emily." She said with a faint smile and a piercing look in her eyes. Klaus only smiled as she turned to Anne – the girl she met earlier this morning at the lobby of the Waldorf-Astoria. Of course, she only let him come because he compelled her for them to be friends. Not only that, but she told him that her fiancée died two nights before they got married. It's tragic, really. He cannot feel any more sorry for the girl, but she told him that that was five months ago, and that she was willing to move on. And there, he smiled at her and told her that with him around, she'll always have fun.

"You have such lovely friends, Anne." He said, and Anne blushed as she smiled.

"Thank you," She replied. "But I also like you to meet another friend of mine, William Rockefeller." She turned to the young man who had a glass of scotch. The young man smiled brightly at him as he stuck out his hand they shook.

"Another famous family," Klaus said with a chuckle. William chuckled and nodded.

"You can say that." He shrugged. Klaus continued to smile as he drank the last few gulps of his champagne.

"If you'll excuse me, I shall get myself another round. _These_ are marvelous." He said as he raised his glass a little, and everyone smiled at him kindly. He turned away and walked towards the bar as he looked around to look for Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena were having dinner at the Grill. It was nothing romantic, but they figured that they should keep it simple. They were only starting what they had ended or what Klaus had ended, and that's why they were only going to give it a try. Stefan ordered them some chocolate cake for their dessert.<p>

"This night is truly amazing…" Stefan said, smiling as he looked directly at her eyes. She smiled back. Truly it was. Just by the feeling of having this with Stefan, it made her heart leap with joy. No words can express how much she had longed for this moment, and now it's with her, she won't ever let it go. She will never give up on Stefan. Never. She loved him so much that even though they've had their rough times, she was always there for him.

"It is." She said as she reached out for his hand and laid hers on top of his. She squeezed them as she gave him a smile.

"I love you, Elena." He said. "I'm sorry if I had been such a…"

"It's okay." She immediately interrupted before he can say anything. "Let's just… put it in the past and move on. It's been hard; we've all been through so much, Stefan. I just want us to be together." She swallowed back as she continued to look at his eyes. He stared back intently at her, full of regret and pain, but then he gave a faint smile as he squeezed her hand with his other.

"How dramatic" they heard someone say with a few claps. Elena frowned and so did Stefan. They then saw Kol, one of Klaus' half-brothers, approached their table. "Just like a scene from a movie. Did you rehearse that, because it sounded so real?" He added with a smile. Stefan and Elena withdrew their hands as they glared at Kol. But before Elena can say anything, Stefan stood up as he stared intently at Kol.

"Let me guess…. You're bored and rotting without your brother and sister." Stefan said, his voice was terrifyingly low and even. Kol only smirked as he shrugged.

"Quite the contrary" He said as he turned to point a group of girls huddled together at the far end corner of the diner. "See those girls? I guess I'm having more fun than Rebekah, nor Klaus." Elena narrowed her eyes as Kol glanced back at Stefan.

"Do you know where they are?" Elena asked. Kol glanced at her with an amused smirk.

"I apologize to disappoint you, Elena, but I don't." He replied. "Mother has been keeping it as a secret, burning some sage as they did a ritual a few weeks ago so I wouldn't hear."

"You're lying." Stefan said, crossing his arms over his chest as he jerked his chin up slowly, and stared down again. Kol chuckled, as if what he said was funny. And maybe it was for him, but for them it wasn't. Klaus might've been off of their backs right now, but the Original family still lives here, and clearly they forgot about Kol.

"Why would I lie?" Kol said, smiling great now, but then it vanished. "If you're so curious, lover boy, why don't you have a call with your brother? He's with dear Rebekah." He added, arching his eyebrows. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I only hovered here because I couldn't help but overhear your pseudo-romantic conversation, and that ruins my mood with my girls. So keep it down, will you?" He then gave them a last look and without waiting for them to reply, he left.

Elena glanced at Stefan who only glanced at her as he sat down. "Why don't we have a walk outside?" He asked, smiling now. She gave a soft snicker as she nodded. He offered her a hand, and she took it. Together, they left the Grill.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth entered the Great Hall of Metropolitan Museum of Art where the Charity Event was held. Truly, the museum had outstanding art pieces. Her breath was taken away. As she entered, she saw that the guests were already seated, and the program has begun. She sighed. She hated to be in the spotlight, so she decided to stand there for a couple of minutes as she glanced around to look for Klaus.<p>

Moments after looking around for Klaus, the guests started to stand for them to line up for the buffet. So she began to walk, and walk until she felt an arm was wrapped around hers that made her stop in her tracks. "You look so ravishing tonight." She heard a whisper, and she knew who it came from. So she turned to see Klaus there, grinning at her. She smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said, holding his hand with her gloved one. She was wearing a white mermaid gown that had a sweetheart neckline, and the fabric glittered which made her skin glow. Her brown hair was in a mass of curls around her shoulders down to her back. Plus, her gloves were shoulder-length to add drama.

Klaus squeezed her hand as he kissed her on the cheek. "It does not matter, my dear. What matters is that you're here with me…" Elizabeth looked down as she smiled. "Now, why don't we go to our table and I will introduce you to my friends." He held her hand as he led her to the table, which was already filled with people. He let go of her hand, drew out a chair, and Elizabeth sat graciously. Afterwards, Klaus sat down next to her on her left. "My dear friends, this is Elizabeth Rousseau."

"How lovely to meet you."

"Hello"

"Good evening"

She heard them say, and she only nodded as she smiled kindly. "This is Anne Clarke; she was the one who invited us." Klaus said to his left, a woman with platinum blonde hair tied up, who gave a gracious smile. "Then that's George and Clair Astor, they own the hotel we're staying in. They're one of the oldest families here in Manhattan." He continued to say, and she continued to smile graciously as Klaus pointed to the old couple on Anne Clarke's left. "The other couple is Russell and Emilia Vanderbilt, or you can call her Emily, if I can say so." Emily chuckled softly as she nodded.

"Of course, nice to meet you," Emily replied with a huge smile.

"And that's William Rockefeller" Klaus pointed to her right, the young man seated beside her. William shook her hand lightly.

"You look lovely Miss Rousseau." He said as he looked at her deep green eyes. Elizabeth smiled greatly.

"Please, call me Elizabeth." She said as she withdrew her hand.

"Why don't we go and eat?" Anne Clarke said. They all nodded, and agreed, so they all stood up, except for her, since she wasn't so hungry. Why would she even waste time eating human food, when she drinks vampire blood?

"Aren't you coming with us?" Klaus asked, she turned to look at him as she shook her head.

"I'm not hungry. Go ahead and I'll wait here." She said, giving him an assuring smile. He gave her a long look, before he said. "Alright, I'll get you some steak then." Then he left, and once he did, she inhaled deeply. The place was incredibly contenting. It made her feel satisfied because of the lovely ambiance and the architecture was definitely breathtaking.

Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. This place was full of wealthy people, and they're so-called "friends." She couldn't help but smirk at that knowledge. But then, a waiter interrupted her reverie as he put down a champagne glass in front of her. She looked at him with a frown. "I didn't order anything." She said, but then the waiter smile.

"It's all taken care of, Miss. I man sent me to give it to you." The waiter replied and left. Elizabeth then glanced at the flute where the champagne glimmered in the light. She wondered who sent it. Well, who was she kidding? Of course it was Klaus. So she took a swig, but then, as she did, she felt a piece of paper fall on her lap. She then put the glass back and picked the paper up.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth immediately excused herself to go to the ladies' room right when Klaus and the others came back with their meal. The ladies' room was at the far end corner of the Great Hall, and she had to walk all the way across the hall to get there. Once she had found the corner, where there were columns that obviously led to the hallway, she found a man who was standing and leaning by the wall, with his head bowed. Whoever he was and why he had asked her to meet him here – as told by the note – but she had a tinge of feeling that she knew who this was. She stopped in her tracks as her footsteps were loudly heard. Once she stopped, the man raised his head and looked at her. She managed to inhale deeply and breathed the sigh of relief as a smile crept on her lips.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She asked, as she watched him stand up straight, and her eyes cast downward only to see what he was wearing: a waiter's uniform. "And why in the bloody hell are you wearing _that?_" She added.

"Well…" He started, smirking. "A little bird called Katherine, told me that you'll be here. I can't let Klaus see me, or else I'm dead." He widened his eyes as he looked at her and stepped closer. She couldn't help but smile by the fact that Damon Salvatore dressed himself as a waiter to disguise himself just to see her. But then, she knew that Klaus might come and look for her, so she immediately held Damon's hand, and led him inside the lavatory.

"We must hide. Nik might come and look for me." She said as they went inside, and then she locked the door behind her once she knew that no one was inside but them.

"Seriously Elizabeth, what the hell are you doing here with him?" She heard Damon ask in his curious yet sarcastic tone. "I thought you despised the _evil_ hybrid."

"I do." She quickly replied. "But he held me captive. The night when Esther was resurrected, he asked to meet me down by the woods, and we talked for a while there. But then he drove the dagger through my chest, and I was helpless. I woke up only to be here in New York City." She said and Damon looked at her with his icy blue eyes, as he solemnly nodded.

"Where's your phone?" He asked.

"I lost it in the woods, I think. Or Nik might've had it." She said. "But I've got a new one. He gave it to me. I heard Rebekah is with you. Where is she?"

"She's at the hotel." He said. "I left before she got back."

"Got back from where?" She asked, frowning.

"Probably hunting down some humans, you know how she is." He shrugged. Elizabeth only looked down and nodded. It was to know that he came here for her all the way from Mystic Falls. She thought that he might've forgotten about her. She is in fact, an Original, and Damon had been plotting for a long time now to kill them – though, he often failed. He then cleared his throat. "I came here to get you out of here. Why don't we sneak away tonight, and return to Mystic Falls? Plus, we can probably kill Klaus while we're at it." He said with a lopsided smile. She smiled, but then she sighed.

"I can't…" She breathed, and saw Damon's eyebrows furrow.

"What do you mean you can't? Sure you can. After all he's done to you!" He said as he continued to frown. Elizabeth managed to maintain a faint smile. Clearly, he was thoughtful. But she knew that she couldn't go just yet. She was here to have fun. And not just that of course, but the other reason is…

"I do appreciate you coming for me, but I'm afraid I cannot leave just yet." She said. "Nik wanted us to start over here in New York, and I accepted. If I go, he'll come after you as much as he'll come after me. You and you're little friends will all be in danger. I think it's best if I am here with him, to keep him out of your little town." She added, and gave him an assuring smile, in which he only narrowed his eyes and gave a piercing look at her. And as much as that pierced a little pinch in her heart, she didn't move an inch. She continued to stand there, strong and graceful.

"I just wasted my time to get here then." He said with his tone low and even from anger. He then looked away. "As much as your little rendezvous here in the city, Rebekah and I had gone through so much to get here."

"How did you exactly know we were here?" She asked, and then Damon gave a little snicker, as if he had a hiccup. He then looked at her.

"We had Esther to track you down." He said, rolling his eyes at her. She knew it was hurting his ego, especially by the fact that he had come to seek help from the Original Witch and from an Original. Still, she continued to look at him.

"Damon… I really am sorry." She said, slowly. He wasn't looking at her, he was irritated by the fact that she wouldn't come back to Mystic Falls with him. "But you can also stay if you like. New York is a very big city; you can have lots of fun." She reached for his hand, but then he immediately moved away. She then felt her mobile phone ring in her purse. He then glanced at her purse with a glare.

"You should answer that; maybe it's your _dear Nik._" He imitated her accent on those last two words. She sighed as she reached for it in her purse and saw on the screen that it was indeed Klaus. Damon then gave her a smirk, and a mocking gaze. She only rolled her eyes.

"Yes… I'll be back soon, just had a chat with a fellow guest in the lavatory." She said, and she knew that the way Damon glanced at her, he was eavesdropping. She clicked off and sighed. "I have to go." She looked at him, and he only gave a firm nod. "I really wish you can stay, and I really am sorry." She added, as she turned around, unlocked the door, and went out, leaving him standing there all alone.


	15. The Sacred Bond

**The Sacred Bond**

* * *

><p><em>Damon woke up in the middle of the night. The heavy rain was pouring down so loud, that he heard thuds on his bedroom windows, and leaking somewhere in the room. He sighed as he sat up and let his feet touch the floor. He stood up and walked towards the window, where the view of their yard was as the rain drenched the ground. He wondered what time it was, yet he knew that it was in the middle of the night. It was very dark outside, yet he can only see the moonlight gleaming on the wet grass. As he continued to stare, without knowing what he was really staring at or about. He saw a lady running across the yard, in the pouring rain.<em>

_He then frowned. Did he just see what he saw? Why, of all places, would a lady run in their yard in a time and weather like this? Suddenly, he realized that perhaps it was Katherine. But why would she do such a thing? And Damon knew, he can wonder and wonder all night, but he just has to find the answers. So without another second to spare, he immediately – and soundlessly – snuck out of his room, quietly made his steps towards the stairs and down, and went out of the front door, as he closed it quietly behind him. Without another second to think this through, he dashed to the steps and into the rain, drenching his clothes. He ran and ran to finally see the lady stopping a few meters away from him. _

"_HEY!" He shouted, but the lady only glanced back and started running again. So he continued running and running, chasing her. After a few more minutes of running, Damon felt as if his knees were about to give up. How can this lady run so fast without getting tired, especially with the fact that she's wearing an evening gown? He was panting now, and he decided to stop when he reached a big rock, resting on the corner of their backyard. "STOP!" He shouted, mustering all of his breath to even give that. "KATHERINE…" – pauses to breathe – "PLEASE STOP!" Once she did, he started walking towards her again, her back turned from him. "What are you doing?" He asked, breathlessly once he was only inches away from her. He touched her arm, and she slowly turned around to reveal her face. He then frowned. _

_It wasn't Katherine. _

"_Elizabeth?" He breathed. She looked so disheveled. Her clothes were drenched in the rain, and they had mud stains. "Are you alright?" He asked, but she had a longing look into her deep green eyes, and she moved closer to him. "Did you hear what I just said?" He continued to ask. And without another word from Elizabeth, she held his neck and kissed him. Soon, they were entangled in a passionate and hungry kiss as the rain continued to pour down on them. Elizabeth then moved to kiss his chin as he held her waist, and she continued to move down until she was on his neck. Then she stopped. _

"_Damon," She whispered, they were embracing now. "I apologize, but I can no longer resist." He heard her say, and he cannot explain how relieved he was. But then, he felt her sharp fangs dug deep on his neck, and soon she began drinking. He let her do this, because he knew she was hungry, so hungry that she was searching for a human to prey on. _

_And he happened to be one._

_She kept drinking, and drinking until he was finally feeling dizzy. He touched her hair and ran his hand on it softly, "darling…" he whispered, but she didn't seem to hear him. "Darling," he repeated, louder this time. And he was now pulling her away, but she continued to grip into him, continuing to drink. "Darling stop or you're going to drain me dry." He said with a forceful chuckle. Yet, Elizabeth continued to grasp on him, and drank. He then struggled in her hold as he tried to push her away. "Elizabeth!" He called, trying to wake her up from her bloodlust – as the vampires seem to call it. _

_No response. _

_He kept struggling and struggling until he was already losing his strength, and the world was turning like a spinning top. It was until then that his sight was blurred, and darkness was already looming over. _

_Then he blacked out. Unconscious. _

Damon's eyes flew open.

He saw the white ceiling of the room that he and Rebekah was staying in, and looked around only to realize that he had a bad dream. Then again, he never realized that he fell asleep. He rolled his eyes as he gave a soft snicker, as he remembered Rebekah. "Bitch," He grumbled as he realized that she might be playing with his head. He then got out of the bed and went to the liquor cabinet. He had a rough night, and he couldn't help but think about Elizabeth refusing to escape with him, especially by the fact that she was in his bad dream - _which was Rebekah's fault_, he thought. He then scrounged his nose. Rebekah was absolutely irritating. She obviously pulled that prank on him.

"Actually, it was me…" He heard someone say just when he was about to pour some scotch on an empty glass. He narrowed his eyes as he turned only to see the person in his dream, was actually a few yards away from him. He then rolled his eyes. He was not pleased.

"No Klaus to accompany you?" He said with all the sarcasm he can muster to form an insult.

"I just felt like I needed to come here." She said. He felt shivers down his spine as he heard her ever smooth and silky accented voice. "But I saw that you were asleep. I just cannot possibly resist." She added with a shrug and a smile as he looked at her with an intent stare, full of ignorance and coldness. He sipped on his scotch and held it.

"How very kind of you" He said with utmost sarcasm, and gave her a forceful smile. After a few moments, the smile faded and said, "Now get out." He pointed at the door, but Elizabeth gave him a sheepish shrug and a loud sigh as she approached him. Once they were only inches apart, they locked each other's gaze as she took the glass from him and laid it on the table beside them, without removing her gaze from him.

"Don't be upset with me, my darling." She said quietly, looking deep into his icy blue eyes. "You should know that my desires and my goals are the same." Damon's eyes narrowed as his jaw tightened. She was still wearing her white gown from earlier tonight, and yes, she might look gorgeous and ravishing in it, but Damon knew that looks can be deceiving.

As told by the expert.

"And you should know that I still want the same thing." He replied as he said it firmly. "I want you to get out." He added, angrily.

"Your anger…" She said slowly as she ran her hands on his shoulders and on his chest. She looked up at him again as she paused. "Turns me on," she said with a devious grin. He gave her a faint, impatient smile as he looked away and back at her deep green eyes again as he removed her hands from his chest, and firmly grasped on her wrists. His smile faded and so was hers as he immediately, with his vampire speed and strength, pushed her to the wall with a loud thud. Now that was something she didn't include in her dream, that he was a vampire, a strong and powerful vampire. In his dream, they were back in 1864, when he was still madly in love with Katherine, and he was a weakly human.

"You disgust me." He said with a snarl. She gave him a soft chuckle, as she was the one who pushed him to the other side of the wall with a loud thud.

"I might have made you a human in your dream, but I know you want the same thing." She said breathlessly. He groaned angrily as he pushed her to the side and her back was pushed to the wall, he was now in front of her, still grasping firmly on her wrist.

"What?" He said, breathlessly as well. "Do I want my blood to be sucked dry by an Original? I don't think so." He added with the same sarcastic yet serious tone. Elizabeth grinned and laughed.

"No, not that…" She said. "Don't be silly." She stopped laughing and stared at his eyes again. Damon sighed impatiently. Elizabeth always knows what she wants, he knew that. He then, held her wrists to her side and kissed her. She kissed him back as she wriggled her wrist off of him and she locked him in an embrace. Damon pressed his body against hers and lifted her up against the wall. She then wrapped her legs around his hips as they continued to be entangled in a passionate kiss.

He then moved down to her neck and kissed her there as he fumbled to the back of her dress and zipped it down. He then stopped as he helped her removed the dress over her head, and let it fall on the floor, only to find her wearing a pair of black lace undergarments. They found each other's lips again as he let her feet down on the ground as she held his shirt by the collar and immediately opened it by just one rip. He removed it and they continued kissing as he lifted her up again and laid her on his comfy bed.

* * *

><p>Once the elevator rang and slid its doors open, Klaus stepped out only to find the penthouse empty. No sound of any living creature, just him and the furniture. Now that was strange. Elizabeth still isn't here when it's already three in the morning. He was actually expecting her to be asleep. Not only that, but she left early since she said that she was going to roam and find some preys in the city during the night. He knew that she only feed on vampires, but Klaus thought that she's probably starving that she's taking human blood as a consideration. The reason why he came home late was because he had a pretty good taste of Anne Clarke, his new good friend that he compelled, of course. And he won't tell Elizabeth that, instead he'll just say that he fed tonight – and it was a pretty good one to say the least. But where was she anyway? She's missing tons of things that he wanted her to experience, especially in that event.<p>

He continued to go in the living room to sit down and just look around. As he made his way, he felt as if he was being watched which was strange. Who would watch him and who would actually risk of sneaking up on him? With that thought, he only had one person that reminded him of that. So he turned around and felt a pain in his abdomen. His eyes flew wide open to see Rebekah's deadly glare at him as she dug the dagger deep.

"You actually chose _her_ than me?" She snarled angrily as she went to him.

"Rebekah," He panted as she immediately pulled the dagger out which caused him another stabbing pain as he felt the sheer metal being pulled out. Once it was successfully pulled out, he began breathing heavily as he held the part that was now bleeding tremendously. "After your little scheme, _baby sister_, I'd choose her than you." Rebekah who turned away quickly looked at him, went at him again and drove the dagger near to his heart. It caused him to groan in pain as he felt the sheer metal again inside of him, restricting his breathing.

"_Do not be silly, Nik._" She said firmly with her narrowed eyes filled with coldness and rage. "You know that you are only fooling yourself and that she is on to you." She added quickly as she pulled the dagger out again and he yelled in pain.

"I am not fooling myself!" He said angrily, looking at her dead in the eyes. "And you know that no matter how many times you drive that silly little dagger in my flesh, I'll still be alive!" He growled, scrounging his nose.

"Then you shouldn't have chosen her!" She said and slapped him across the face. "I am your sister, Nik! I am here through thick or thin, and _she is nothing!_" Klaus scrounged his nose as he stood up straight, and felt his wounds slowly healing. Rebekah had every right to be angry with him, but he had too. He knew as well as anybody else that she was the one who resurrected Elizabeth. Now, she's paying the price.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have resurrected her." He said with the same tone. "The only reason you are upset is because I am still alive, and she has failed because of her, showing her humanity." Rebekah narrowed her eyes.

"I know that I have lied to you and it was a mistake. But you are the biggest liar of all. You are the reason why everything had come to this." She said, with tears in her eyes. "Still, I cannot believe you chose her than me. And do not tell me that you love her, Nik, because you, of all creatures, are not capable of _love._" She emphasized and mocked the word love. Klaus glared at her and so did she as they locked each other's deadly gaze. Silence came upon them, and anger and tension is obviously felt in the entire room.

"You should remember that you chose Stefan Salvatore over me years ago." He said quietly, with so much emotion.

"And you had me in a coffin for years as well." She replied with the same tone. "I would do what you did to me; still, I choose to be by your side than to be your enemy."

"And you already were." He replied, "With Elijah." They continued to lock each other's gaze as they let the silence draw among them.

* * *

><p>"I'll get it!" Elena called as she gave one last stroke of her hairbrush on her hair and dashed down the stairs. She knew it was Stefan since they had a successful date last night, she hoped that they would continue having successful ones. She took on the last few steps of the stairs, went to the door and opened it. "Hey!" She said happily with a huge smile on her face, only to find someone else there that made her smile fade.<p>

"Good morning," Kol said with a smile. She then frowned.

"Kol" She said, wonderingly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just came by to apologize about the whole scenario last night." He started, giving her a thoughtful smile which made her eyebrows rise.

"Oh," She said, nodding. "It's okay" She said, shrugging off. _Originals were born assholes anyway_, she thought, finishing her sentence.

"No, it isn't." Kol insisted. "I was rude and impolite, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's alright… Just forget about it." Elena insisted as well.

"Look," Kol said, inhaling deeply. "I came here to actually make up for it. Why don't we have some coffee at the downtown café? Surely, Stefan can see you sometime later tonight and I can steal you for this morning?" He added with a little hopeful tone as he gave her another quirky smile. She narrowed her eyes as she looked away then back at him again. She wasn't stupid to actually tell him to come in. He might sneak up on them in the middle of the night and actually murder all of them. But, did he just ask her that?

"Uhm…" She said, speechlessly as she gave a little chuckle because of disbelief. Then she began shaking her head as she knew that he would never take no for an answer. "Sure." She gave him a forceful smile as he gave her a full one. He then jerked his head to the side.

"Shall we, then?" He asked. And without waiting for her to reply, he was already turning to the car, and she inhaled deeply as she followed him behind. What is Kol up to?

* * *

><p>Damon slowly opened his eyes, and saw that the sunlight filled the room, giving it a nice, cozy light. It was already morning, and he had slept the whole night. Well, probably not the whole night. He then frowned. How can he forget last night? He thought carelessly that made his lips quiver in a smirk. It was fun and amazing. No doubt about that. He then turned to his side and saw Elizabeth sleeping on his arm. She was breathing slowly and deeply. He couldn't help but stare at her, noticing her small and pointy nose, her high cheekbones that had a little natural blush, her thin and rosy lips that did wonders – and that thought made him smile – her well-formed eyebrows, and her dark and long eyelashes. She was a true beauty, and he never thought that this would actually happen. And he couldn't smile triumphantly at that. Even though he had some of his own experiences with different and gorgeous girls, he was still a man – but not just a man – he was a strong and powerful vampire. He then continued to stare at her, until he witnessed her lips quivered into a smile and she burst into fits of giggles as she opened her eyes and stared at him.<p>

"I'm sorry," She said as she laughed. "But you are projecting your thoughts loudly that I woke up." Damon smiled apologetically, and saying it in his head, projecting his thoughts to her. Truthfully, he wasn't even aware that that was what he was doing. It's hard to hide things from her when she has mastered the skill of mind-reading.

"You told me once that you can teach me how to master that." He said, wonderingly. She nodded as she sat up. Their bodies were wrapped in a blanket, and she held it to cover herself. He sat up as well, continuing to look at her with fascination and curiosity. How will she teach him?

"I can," She said. "But it's going to take you a very long time. Digging to read a human's mind is easier, but for a vampire, you have to dig deeper and even deeper for an Original." She explained. He then nodded, as he frowned, concentrating.

"But, I do know this thing we can do, so that our minds can be one." She said, putting her undergarments on, turning away from him. He continued to frown. What? Is it some sort of a ritual? How will they do it?

"What is it?" He asked. She then turned to him when she was done, and she moved towards him as she sat on his lap. Elizabeth gave him a smile.

"It's called the sacred bond." She replied. "Have you ever heard of it?"

"I think I did, but I didn't actually care…" He gave her a shrug and a quirky smile as he narrowed his eyes, giving her his charms. She continued to smile.

"If you want, we can do it." She said. "I have never done it before, but I know it's easy." She added eagerly. He then stared at her for a couple of minutes, his mind clouding with hesitations, just so he doesn't seem too eager. But deep inside, he was so very eager, that he wanted to try it right now. Damon gave her a sheepish shrug as he smiled.

"How do we do it?" He asked, and Elizabeth's smile became wide and full.

"We'll drink each other's blood – exchanging it; it'll make our minds one." She continued to explain as she leaned in closer to him and stroked his chest. He couldn't help but love the view, and he knew she knew that. "You will read my mind easier, and then I will begin training you." He then arched his eyebrows. It sounds only fair. He'll need major concentration on this, and tons of feeding – of course. She then moved closer, feeling her warmth. "Are you ready?" She asked, smiling. He then nodded as he gave her a smile as well. And without another word, she found his lips and began kissing him slowly, catching the groan he made, and they were intertwined in a passionate yet hungry kiss. She then moved downwards, kissing his chin, then his jawline, and now moving downwards to his neck.

It wasn't until then that she finally dug her fangs deep on his flesh and popping his artery vain. That feeling of pure ecstasy, pleasure and desire were unimaginable. It was strange enough that another vampire was drinking on a vampire as well. And for a moment there, he felt as if he was a human again. It wasn't too long until she had had enough; he knew she was hungry, it was probably hard to feed on vampires since they have limited food source. Once she was done, she looked at him with her vampire features and blood was still on her lips. He then stroked her cheek as her features returned to normal, and he kissed her, tasting his own blood on her lips. Doing what she did, he kissed her on her chin and on her jawline, down to her neck where he dug his fangs deep on her flesh, and popping her artery vein. He drank and drank, feeling the same ecstasy, pleasure and desire he had felt when she started drinking him.

Once he was done, his features returned to normal and he gave her a faint smile as she laid her head on his shoulder, feeling her breathe in his arms. "It will take effect soon." She whispered, and he stroked her hair. He closed his eyes, and soon, both of them were in deep slumber.


	16. The Envious

**The Envious**

* * *

><p>Rebekah took a bite on some bagels and turned the page of<em> Page Six<em> where she had found stories about how the socialites in New York use their money for manipulation, how they party, who are the "it" people and what they do in their lives. Rebekah rolled her eyes as she read absent-mindedly, and thought how rubbish it was. She had stayed there in Nik's penthouse since this morning after their so-called _"reconciliation." _All was fair between them, and both of them had stressed what the other has done. Of course, Nik still owes a lot more to her, but that can be stressed when there is another issue. For now, it's all about their alliance. And she had finally decided to turn against Elizabeth and Damon.

The elevator rang and she heard footsteps. Soon, Elizabeth emerged wearing a white gown with her hair rumpled. Rebekah shifted her eyes to Elizabeth as she gave her a faint smile. "Good afternoon, dear cousin." She greeted her and Elizabeth only smiled back.

"Rebekah," She started. "I knew you'd soon reconcile with your brother." Rebekah arched her eyebrows. Clearly, Elizabeth just read her mind.

"Still reading minds I see…" She said as she closed the papers and stood up. "How rude of our father to teach you that skill than to teach his own children," She added, saying the words firmly. That fact disgusted her, and she couldn't help but despise her father even more. It was definitely unfair. If only they learned how, then they could've been untouchable, no one can get in their way for all eternity.

"Well, if you hadn't been running away from Mikael for centuries, then he would've at least taught you even just a tad bit." Elizabeth replied matter-of-factly. Rebekah gave a sneer, and Elizabeth only continued doing her smirk. She then gave a sigh.

"Nik went out to meet with his socialite friend; I believe you have met her… You know the girl named Anne Clarke." She said, as Elizabeth put her coat on an island nearby and nodded. Yet, Rebekah just couldn't help to resist the smell that Elizabeth had on her. That familiar scent that made her feel that Elizabeth would definitely endanger her to Klaus. "Oh, and be careful, Elizabeth" She added, arching her eyebrows with a wicked smile. "You're still wearing your date – and I'm certain that it was Damon Salvatore you had spent the night with." Elizabeth gave a little snicker.

"I'm not surprised that you can smell him, Rebekah." She replied. "But of course, you should definitely stop thinking your little plan upon telling Nik, because I will definitely be clean before he gets here." Elizabeth started walking to her room, and Rebekah watched her intently, with a scornful glare.

"I thought we had a deal Elizabeth, but you failed." Rebekah had added before Elizabeth can disappear into the hall. "You should remember that the only reason why you're alive is because of me. I could have left you in that tomb to rot for more centuries." Elizabeth then turned to face her impatiently.

"Yes, well you had been shoving that fact in my face for quite some time now." She replied. "Though, you should know that it was your brother who had put me in that tomb and your brother had done tons of things to you and your family – which I am certain you are aware of. May I just warn you, dear Rebekah, that you should be careful on making your decisions and think about them carefully, because after centuries, you are still the same, and on the wrong the boat as always." Elizabeth then gave her a final smile as she disappeared into the hall, and Rebekah was left there breathing heavily in anger, and a glare. Her eyes drifted downward, to the coffee table where she saw her phone light up, and it was Klaus calling. She picked it up and pressed answer.

"You're right, Nik." She quickly answered without bothering to hear what he was going to say. "We need to end this, once and for all."

* * *

><p>Elena smiled as Kol told pretty amusing stories which she cannot help but give a little giggle at. She wasn't going to deny the fact that Kol made her feel nervous and in danger. But, they were in a public place, at the downtown café, Mystic Café. She doubted that he'd put her in danger in the public's eye, of course. They had a good meal of waffles and some butter with coffee; he was actually generous enough to take her on this – an apology for what happened last night.<p>

"And I know that I had been pretty much on my death bed – thanks to my conniving brother – but believe it or not, I am catching up in the modern world's technology and such." Kol finished, with a great smile on his face. His hair was naturally in disarray. "Besides, who isn't conniving in our family anyway?" He added, with a soft chuckle, and Elena gave a polite chuckle as well. He then began to stand up as he said, "How about we take a walk?" Elena inhaled deeply and arched her eyebrows. First was breakfast and now, he's going to ask her for a walk? What is he up to?

"Oh…" She said absent-mindedly. "No, thanks. I have to go and catch up with my friend, Caroline." She came up with an excuse and she ended up with that because that was the first thing that came into her mind. Kol then frowned.

"Come on..." He said with a shrug. "I'm sure your friends can wait. It's a very nice weather you cannot simply deny." He added with another genuine smile. She continued to look at him. What can she say? Kol had this persuasive personality just like his siblings have.

Kol and Elena walked downtown. It was strange to be with him. And they weren't talking at all. In fact, he was silent, as he gave her a few glimpses as they continued to walk. Elena, however, cannot take any more of this awkwardness. If he wanted something from her, he might as well say it straight in her face than to go on with this façade.

"Can I ask you a question?" She finally asked. He turned to look at her and gave her a smile.

"Sure." He quickly replied. She then stopped walking and so did he as she frowned at him.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. "I mean, you, being so nice to me. I'm sorry, but it's not like everyday an Original comes up to me and is nice to me without a catch. What do you want? My blood? Kill me? Did Klaus send you to get some blood for his hybrids? What?" She insisted. She looked at Kol questioningly and he only gave her a smirk that he seemed to get from his family.

"Believe it or not, Elena, I'm only here to have fun." He said with a shrug and a smile. Elena frowned even more as she looked at him suspiciously. What? He's suddenly out of words to say? Out of reasons to excuse? Elena wasn't stupid. Kol should know that. For a moment, they locked each other's gave, and after a few more moments, Kol started leaning in towards her. Once she realized what he was trying to do, she immediately backed away.

"Were you just trying to kiss me?!" Elena quickly demanded. Kol stood up straight and inhaled deeply. Afterwards, he then cleared his throat.

"I thought that that was what you needed." He said, frowning as well.

"Of course not." She immediately replied. "Why would I even do that?" He then shrugged as he exhaled.

"I do apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable." He said and gave her a courtly nod. She then inhaled deeply as they continued to look at each other. She then looked away.

"I think I have to go…" She said. "Sorry, but I really need to go." She gave him a last look as he gave her a nod, then she turned away and began walking, before she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Actually…" He said which made her stop in her tracks. She turned around as his grip tightened around her shoulder. "Why don't you come with me, and I'll show you something?" He then revealed his vampire features. She then shuddered inside, but kept herself composed as she gasped quietly.

* * *

><p>Damon heard a knock on the door. It was very disturbing because of the fact that he was just done taking a shower, thus he rolled his eyes – irritated. He then grabbed on his towel that hung on the bar, and wrapped it around his waist. He heard more knocking; obviously this is one very impatient and demanding fellow, knocking incessantly at his door. And who could it be? Rebekah and Elizabeth were the only ones who knew that he was there. Maybe it was room service, or something but they wouldn't knock like that at all. He then impatiently swung the door open, only to reveal Klaus standing there with that annoying smile on his face. Damon arched his eyebrows. Well, this was awkward. He was just in his towel, and he was soaking wet. Not exactly the type to scare Klaus off, but who was he kidding? Klaus isn't scared of him.<p>

"Was I disturbing you, mate?" Klaus said, clearly amused. Damon glared at him and mustered up his sarcastic smirk.

"Hardly" He replied firmly, widening his eyes for emphasis. He then turned as he swiftly slammed the door shut, but of course, he knew Klaus was stopping it with a loud thud.

"Don't be rude, Damon." Klaus said, firmly. Damon impatiently opened the door again and looked him. Klaus lips slowly curved into a smile. "Now, may I come in?" He asked. Damon gave him a glare.

"This isn't a house, Klaus. You can do whatever the hell you want." He replied. Klaus then gave him a chuckle and looked away then back at him again.

"You're right." He said. Damon gave him a smirk. He then turned away, but before he had, Klaus already caught a hold of his neck and push him straight against the wall. Once he did, Klaus immediately threw him on the coffee table, which made him fall on his back and the table crashed into bits and pieces. Klaus picked a stake from the smashed coffee table and immediately drove it to his thigh. Damon let out a loud groan.

"What the…" He said breathlessly. Klaus looked at him angrily and got another stake. But before he got to drive it to some part of his body, Damon got the larger piece, and quickly drove it Klaus' abdomen. Now it was Klaus' turn to grunt, and Damon pulled the stake from his thigh, feeling the wood slowly pulling out of his flesh. Klaus too, pulled it out of his, but Damon, quickly got another stake, sat up and drove another one to his hip. Klaus let out a groan of pain. "That's for attacking me!" He said, but Klaus only glared up at him, as he pulled it out of his hip. They were both panting and breathless, glaring at each other. But Klaus was fast. Soon, Klaus came up on him and kept throwing punches at his face.

"Didn't… I… Forbid you… to be with Elizabeth?!" He demanded firmly as he threw punches on Damon's face. He then flipped him over, and now Damon was lying on his chest. Klaus lifted Damon's left arm up on his back which made him shout in pain. Damon struggled to break free, but Klaus had a strong hold on him, and in a few more seconds, Klaus straightened Damon's arm, and broke it. Damon shouted in pain as Klaus finally broke free, and leaned in to whisper on Damon's ear. "I hope you have learned your lesson. Next time, I'll inflict pain like you have never felt before." He threatened. The next thing Damon knew, Klaus stood up and kicked him at the back of his neck.

Damon tried to sit up, but failed as he continued to pant in pain.

* * *

><p>Stefan's eyes flew open, and he felt tremendous amount of pain.<p>

Where was he? Everything was dark and blurry, and it took a few more moments until his eyes finally adjusted to the dim room – or a cellar, if he can think that. He then tried to move, but then he felt a stabbing pain, cutting through his flesh every time he tried. He looked down only to realize that his hands were trapped in what looked like animal traps, which very sharp teeth that dug down deep on his wrists, keeping him seated on this wooden chair. His body was wrapped with barbed wire that was stinging on his skin and flesh. He was a bloody mess. The cellar itself was made of blocks of cement, and it looked very ancient, with only a small window, and the sunlight only peeped a little.

He doesn't really remember who did this to him. He was knocked out in his own home. And if he knew who the hell did this to him, he swears to god…

He heard footsteps and whispers, coming down there near his cellar. He tried to listen but, obviously there was vervain everywhere. He can smell it; he can breathe its essence, weakening him even more. He had already lost so much blood, but of course, whoever was the culprit that did this to him, was smart enough to know how to weaken him even more. And who else can be so smart to weaken a vampire?

"Hello there ole' chum!" He heard Kol's voice as he opened the wooden door to his cellar, and there he appeared, standing, but he had Elena with him. He was holding her hard on her shoulder, near the nape of her neck.

"Stefan!" Elena said with a gasp of urgency.

"Elena!" He replied, with the same shock. He tried to move, but he only felt the pain get worse if he does. So he just steadied himself and made a low growl as he looked at Kol's face. Stefan's vampire features showed, as Kol kept that stupid smirk on his face, and made a chuckle.

"I know, I know…" Kol said as he continued to chuckle. "My brother had told me that Elena, here, was off limits. But since he's not here, I might as well break the rules, and have a little fun you know?" He added.

"Let go of her!" Stefan growled. Kol made a frown, showing faux concerns.

"Let go of her?" He asked, looking at Elena, who was looking at him with, frightened. "Oh come on, I was just starting. Besides, I'm on a mission." Kol's eyes then widened, as if he was surprised, then he put a finger on his lips, and moved it away afterwards. "I wasn't supposed that, but… oh well" He shrugged, clearly amused. He then looked at Elena, as she inhaled deeply, obviously tightening his grasp on her. "Now go say goodbye to dear ole' Stefan…" He said as he looked at Stefan and waved.

"You're going to kill him?" Elena asked, breathlessly. Kol then sheepishly shrugged his shoulders as his eyes wandered away, thinking.

"I want to…" He answered, but then he smiled. "But I won't. You see, my brother, Niklaus, made a word after he left, telling me to keep my hands off of Stefan as well. Though, I cannot help but resist, and Damon is my real target anyway. So, Stefan's going to stay there until I get sick of him." Kol rolled his eyes dramatically and grinned afterwards.

"You bastard!" Stefan said, his voice was low and even as his features went back to normal. Kol laughed.

"I've been called worse." He replied. Soon, Kol was closing the cellar door and Stefan was trying to move again, yet he knew that strategy was dumb. He won't be able to get out of there without actually ripping his skin and flesh off.

"LET ME GO!" He shouted, but Kol doesn't seem to hear him. Yet, Elena had been protesting – he knew – and she kept shouting his name. If he does something to Elena, he will definitely kill Kol, once and for all.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked down on the streets of Fifth Avenue, and definitely went for Central Park. It was a sunny day today, and it wasn't too hot. He definitely enjoyed the green trees and grasses in a day like this. He sat on a bench and started to view the landscapes. The humans certainly enjoyed coming here, walking, lying in the grass, and viewing the city sky. He, for one, wouldn't let this beautiful day pass him by without getting a chance to sketch. So, he got his sketch pad out from his leather envelope bag, put out his pencils, and started to sketch. He might be a deadly vampire who's out to get everyone, but he isn't going to spend an eternity without appreciating the world he lives in.<p>

Right when he was putting on last details from his sketch, Rebekah finally arrived, and right on time. He saw her walking towards him wearing dark jeans, a gray blouse, and a leather bolero jacket. She raised her eyebrows at him, and he knew that he was not pleased.

"Elizabeth caught your tongue?" He joked with a smile. She stood there in front of him and inhaled through her nose.

"Very funny…" She replied. She sat down beside him, and looked at the scene he was drawing. "I do not understand your fascination with her, dear brother. And yet, you're planning to kill her. How very romantic-tragedy of you…" She teased back, but it only sounded sarcastic, which only made Klaus smirk as he continued to put some fine details on the leaves.

"Well, you have put her to life, so do not blame me for your dubious actions." He said, clearly amused. Rebekah only sighed in annoyance as she rolled her eyes. Klaus didn't need to see it. He knew his sister far too well. He only smirked as he continued to do what he was doing. "Though, do not mistake my love for Elizabeth, I still feel the same way with no regrets." He added, matter-of-factly. He looked up at Rebekah, but she only mocked him. She didn't actually believe what he was saying.

"_Oh really?_" She mocked. "Is that why you are more than willing to put her in her deathbed? Because you _love_ her?" She then began to chuckle. Klaus stopped and glared at her, as she continued to chuckle. "That's the only way for you settle things, to put them down in their caskets for centuries, silencing them until you need something from them…" Her voice was rising tremendously as she said the last few words firmly in anger.

"What was _I_ supposed to do, Rebekah?" Klaus said with his voice was raised as well, though hushed so that they won't get attention. "It's the survival of the fittest! And _I_ for one am _the_ alpha male." Rebekah narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"How selfish of you," She said. "You wouldn't even die for your own family." Klaus heaved a sigh and glared at her impatiently.

"Today is not the right time for _you_ to shove your own frustrations at me." He said impatiently. "Just because Elizabeth has put you in such a state…"

"There is nothing more that I want for Elizabeth but to be in that casket of hers, with her body rotting in a cemetery far away from anyone… even from _you._" Rebekah said firmly, scrounging her nose and narrowing her eyes for emphasis. Klaus had stared at her dead in the eyes for a couple of moments before he had turned away and gave her a smirk.

"Then stop venting; we only want the same thing." He replied, looking at the landscape in front of him, noticing its beauty again. Rebekah already stood up.

"The same thing for different reasons," Rebekah corrected. "I assume you already took care of Damon, but I am not finished with him. We need him for own advantage, Nik. The more he is closer to Elizabeth, the more we feed information, and the more we're likely to kill her." Klaus looked up at her. The sunlight was reflecting on her golden hair that made it look as if it was glowing, as if she had a halo.

How ironic.

"That's your plan." He replied with a shrug. "Though I must assure you that Elizabeth is much clever than you think. If your plan doesn't work, then we'll stick to mine." Rebekah continued to narrow her eyes at him as he closed his sketch, held his pencils, and gave her a smile.

"The art of surprise."


	17. The Conniving Schemes

**The Conniving Schemes**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth walked down the streets of Fifth Avenue as twilight already dawned. The city lights were already turned on, and it shone through the city sky. She turned the corner and saw a front porch to this bar that she was about to go to. She then headed there and climbed up the few steps, opened the glass door, where she heard the wind chimes clang. Once she was inside, she saw the small bar, and the faux brick with white walls. There were warm lights and New Yorkers drinking around the bar. She approached it, and sat on the stool. Soon, the bartender was right in front of her, wiping the island with a small terry cloth.<p>

"What can I get you?" He asked with a smile, showing his yellow teeth. She gave him a faint smile as she rested her elbow on the island, and rested her cheek on her palm.

"I'll have some champagne please." She said. The bartender raised his eyebrows and nodded. It only took him a few short moments for him to be serving it to her. So, she sipped and looked around. Now, where was he? Elizabeth only came here since he asked. Well, after she had finally contacted him, she wanted to see him, and this was the place he said they could meet. After she took a good look around, carefully looking for that familiar face and did not find him there, she turned back to her drink.

"You're very punctual." A voice said beside her. She turned to look and saw him there. She exhaled and smiled at him as she jumped up from her seat.

"Thomas…" She breathed as she happily hugged him.

Thomas Darcy was the first vampire she had turned during the 16th century, when she finally had decided to spread out their kind of species. Not only that, but Thomas was once her human lover. They had spent so many times together in Paris when Klaus and his siblings ran away from Mikael, before they had even met. Thomas' golden brown hair was cut short and was neatly in place. Elizabeth had remembered that his hair was a bit long, shaggy and curly, but now it looked pretty good.

The wonders of hair products.

Also, Elizabeth's last memory of Thomas was when he was wearing old 16th Century clothing which lacked in its appeal at some point or another because men dressed like pirated before when she thought about it. But, Thomas was currently wearing a navy blue suit, and his necktie seems to be missing around his neck, leaving it bare as his button-down shirt was unbuttoned on its first to the third button.

Sure, Elizabeth wasn't the only one who saw Thomas back in the 16th century, because that was also the last time that Thomas saw her, when she was still wearing long, extravagant, and beautiful gowns, and her hair was either worn up or down into massive curls and braids with powder. Today, they were in the 21st century, and none of those looks seem to exist between them.

"I thought you were dead?" He asked, still with his same, energetic voice without his very thick French accent, though you can still find it there, she's very certain about that. "Oh and its Tom now," He added, grinning. "Thomas seems to out of date. You know, old fashioned?" She gave him a light chuckle and turned to her champagne flute.

"For centuries," She shrugged. "But Rebekah had awakened me." She looked at him and saw that he was frowning.

"Rebekah?" He asked; his voice rose a bit. "And did Klaus make her do it?" He continued to ask. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, she did it in her own will." Elizabeth said. "She was planning to kill her brother, because he had lied to them. He was the one who killed the Original Witch." Tom's face lit up. His eyebrows rose and a playful smile crept on his lips.

"He killed his own mother?" Tom asked, clearly amused. Elizabeth nodded and sipped on her flute. "How very devious of Klaus, I'm certain that nothing has changed?"

"Right" She nodded, looking at him, and putting her flute down. She sat down and so did he. "Only we're in a different century, I guess that's what's changed." She gave him a playful smile and he only shrugged, taking that fact as a consideration.

"And what brought you here?" He asked. "Certainly there's a reason why you're here in the Big Apple." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She then shrugged and looked away.

"Nik held me captive, and brought me here." She said, and then looked at him. "I do apologize if I made you come here. It must've been a burden for you." Tom smiled warmly at her as he laid a hand on top of hers.

"Of course not." He said. "You're my most favorite Original. I'd definitely come here all the way from Paris. Besides, I know all the powerful people here in Manhattan. I haven't been here for years." He added, smiling happily and shrugged. As he had told her from the phone, he was a French ambassador already, working for the French government for almost a decade now. He had gone very successful, indeed.

"Then you must know that I am seeking your help." She said. "Klaus and Rebekah are planning to kill me. And they're going to feed off information from my familiar." She added. Tom's smile faded, and turned into a frown again. He was showing concern for his former lover – which only touched Elizabeth very much.

"Familiar?" He asked. "You mean you have done the sacred bond?" He continued to ask. And once she nodded, he quickly asked, "With whom?"

"His name is Damon Salvatore." She answered. "I only did it for me to easily teach him telepathy." She then saw Tom's lips crept upwards into a knowing smile.

"Just like you have done to me," He said, smiling wide now. She smiled back.

"That's right. And now, I'm certain you have fully mastered it?" She said, arching her eyebrows playfully. He looked at her and nodded.

"Why do you think France is doing well right now?" He asked, laughing a bit. She smiled. "Alright," He said, seriously now. "What can I be of assistance?"

"I want you to help me teach him how to master it." She replied, leaning a little to him. "So that he knows what they are thinking when they ask him questions, and he won't tell them that I have hidden the White Oak Stake."

"I thought that the White Oak Stake was already extinct." He said in wonder. She then grinned deviously at him.

"I have the other one, and I was about to use it against Klaus." She then shrugged. "Unfortunately, I failed. Esther's alive again; turns out the Bennet witches have preserved her body." Tom's eyes widened in bewilderment, he was clearly out of the loop.

"And then what do we do after that?" He asked, eagerly now.

"We'll see…" She said, mysteriously.

* * *

><p>"Oh don't be shy," Kol said from across the table, right after he swallowed the steak he had been eating. Elena only glared at him as she sat there, watching him indulge himself in gluttony. Though, gluttony wouldn't exactly be acceptable to vampires when they're eating human food. This situation would've been acceptable if he had been drinking tons of humans dry in front of her. Yet, after what she saw that he had done, she couldn't exactly eat especially because of her anger and disgust for Kol. "Come on, dig in!" He insisted, putting another piece of meat in his mouth. She rolled her eyes and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat there on the emerald velveteen chair.<p>

"I'm not hungry." She murmured. And she knew perfectly well that vampires have a keen sense of hearing. _Inhumanely_ – if she may say so. She then heard one of his utensils, was dropped on the china plate, loudly.

"Do not be so dramatic, love." He said, mocking her. "You are being dubious! And foolish!" He then gave a chuckle. "You are willing to starve to death just for Stefan?" He asked, as if it was the funniest joke in the world. She continued to roll her eyes, but this time, she looked at him.

"I'm not willing to starve myself to death for Stefan," She said with a very serious tone as she arched her eyebrows. "But I refuse to eat with you and in front you. And I choose to starve than to be here." She gave him a deathly glare, but his lips only crept up in a full and evil smile. He then arched his eyebrows and gave a nod as he waved his hand.

"Have it your way." He said. "I'm kind enough not to imprison you here." He then went back to eating, and she inhaled deeply, her seething anger was definitely rising even more. She clenched her fists, as she sat straight up. Stefan was locked down in the basement, and if she can suppress her anger and just think of something to do, to let Stefan free, and to get Kol away, then she'd be victorious. So, she stood up.

"Kind?" She said with a mocking laugh. "You and your family do not have any speck of kindness! You play with humans as if we are toys, when you had been humans as well." She glared at him, as he stopped chewing, and swallowed. She then turned away, about to go, but with a blink of her eyes, he was already there, standing in her way. She mustered enough of her strength to glare up at him, as if challenging him to even try and hurt her. But then, he exhaled and looked away. As he did, he took a step on his side, which only let her pass, but before she could, she saw Esther, was on her way towards them. She gave Kol a look, and she knew that that was why he didn't try and hurt her, that was why he didn't even try to stop her from escaping.

"Kol?" Esther called. He turned around and Elena saw that Esther narrowed her eyes at her son, raised her hand, and quickly, Kol was already experiencing aneurism. Elena took a step back, as she watched Kol shout as he held his head and curl from too much pain. "I apologize for my son's actions, Elena." She said, and finally lowering her hand, releasing her hold of Kol. Elena looked at her, terrified. But then, she saw someone behind Esther. Quickly, she knew who it was and she inhaled deeply and exhaled in relief.

"Stefan," she breathed. Seeing that his wounds were already healing, Esther continued to glare a warning at her son as Elena quickly went towards him. "Are you okay?" She asked. He only nodded in reply. She then turned to Esther, who also turned to look at her. "Thank you," She said. "So much…" Esther only gave her a faint smile.

"It is alright," Esther replied. "I did that for you, and so, you shall do something for me." She added, with her smooth accented voice. Elena frowned. And before she can reply, Esther only smiled and said. "Come with me." She then turned away, but Elena hesitated. She looked at Stefan, who was now healing. She cannot possibly leave him there. How can she know that Kol won't come and get him, and lock him away in the basement again? Then, Esther turned back at her, as Elena moved her eyes away from Stefan. "Do not worry, Kol will not touch him." She added, as if reading Elena's mind. Esther then gave Kol a warning look, and he only glared away. Elena glanced back at Stefan, who looked at her. She knew he was hungry and he need strength, but…

"Go" Stefan managed to say under his breath. Elena slightly opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. So she turned to Esther, and nodded, following her behind as she went up the stairs. Soon, Esther led her into a room, which Elena learned was a study room. It had emerald walls; there were shelves of books, and French antique furniture. Esther went to the couch, and so Elena went there as well.

"I know you're wondering why I have saved Stefan," Esther said, burning sage by the candle that rested on the coffee table as she sat on the couch. "You see, I need something from you." Esther finally gave Elena a look, and she only looked back at her, half frightened, and half curious.

"What is it?" She breathed.

"Your blood, Elena." Esther replied, standing up and looking at her. "Don't worry," she said, as she went towards a desk and got her this thin and pointy dagger that looked like an ice pick, yet thicker than that. "I only need a few drops." She handed the dagger to Elena, but she only frowned.

"Why?" Elena asked. She ought to know, since Esther needed her blood, and if she was going to give it to her, she had the right to ask what she's using it for. Otherwise, Esther might be killing her and she doesn't even know it. Esther withdrew her hand that had a dagger, and stood up straight.

"I need your blood to finish my ritual." Esther replied.

"Ritual?" Elena repeated.

"Yes." Esther arched her eyebrows. "I am doing a ritual that will kill my son, Niklaus." She finished, and Elena looked at her in surprise. Esther was planning on killing Klaus when she told him that she was forgiving him? Obviously, no one in their family can be trusted. Yet, she wondered why Esther, their very own mother, would do such a thing. Why would she betray her children like that? "I know what you're wondering…" Esther continued to say, getting a vile of water – or something that look like that – and let the water pour down on a golden bowl that was in the middle of the coffee table. "Why am I killing my own son…?" She continued, looking at her. "You see, Elena. I had spent a thousand years on the other side, watching my children become monsters, become an abomination in the entire race and the world. I knew that I had to do it." Esther's eyes were determined as she said those words firmly. Elena only inhaled deeply. She then saw her make a smile as she handed the dagger again to Elena. "So, please…" She said, giving it to her, and without another hesitation, Elena took it, and pierced its pointy end on the tip of her index finger. Soon, blood was spewing out, and Esther held her wrist as she led it towards the bowl, watching it drop on it.

"What can the ritual do?" Elena asked.

"I am making a powerful stake that can only kill him." Esther said. And soon, she was continuing with the ritual as Elena watched.

* * *

><p>Damon sat on the steps of the Met or Metropolitan Museum of Art. The street in front of him where full of taxis and cars, honking ruthlessly and bustling. People, at this time, were already walking home from work, or out to have a good time with friends. The city was bright and energetic – it never sleeps, as they had said.<p>

He was waiting for Elizabeth, since she had told her to meet her here at this time, since she was finally going to teach her how to master telepathy. Yet, he's been there for over ten minutes already, and she still wasn't there. Talk about being punctual. But after a minute or two, he finally saw her walking down the street with a guy, and she was smiling. They looked like they were engaged in an amusing conversation, which Damon doesn't seem to mind. Still, who was the guy she was with anyway?

"Hey" She happily said as they climbed up the steps, and towards where he sat. He gave her a smile.

"Hey" He said, standing up.

"Sorry if we're late." She said. "This is my dear friend, Thomas, by the way…" She added, looking at Thomas, who was standing right beside her and he stretched out his hand for Damon to shake. _Seriously, who the hell is this?_ Damon couldn't help but think.

"Everyone calls me Tom now," Tom shrugged, cheerfully. His voice had a French accent to it, Damon distinguished. He was certain of it. He only arched his eyebrows and gave a nod.

"Tom is the first vampire I had turned, back in the 16th century," Elizabeth breathed, looking happily at Tom then back at him. "And he has mastered telepathy." She happily stated, matter-of-factly. Damon arched his eyebrows, not in a sarcastic and mocking way, but he was impressed now. He's old though, older than he was, surely he's stronger.

"True," Tom nodded. "And Elizabeth here had asked me to help her teach you." Damon smirked and looked at Elizabeth.

"How nice of you…" He said, with utmost sarcasm as he addressed Tom. Elizabeth only rolled her eyes, as she continued to smile. He knew that they were reading his mind, and he couldn't seem to care any less. He and Tom had a stare down, smiling and smirking, yet full of meaning in their eyes.

"How about we go ahead now?" Elizabeth interrupted. "Tom is taking us to his apartment." She told Damon. He and Tom gave Elizabeth a look.

"Yes," Tom replied with a soft chuckle. "It's very quiet there. It's a perfect training ground. It's just in Williamsburg." Elizabeth then clapped her hands together. Damon had never seen her this giddy. Perhaps seeing her _dear friend_ (and he said those two words by mocking Elizabeth's accent in his head), Tom, made her really happy, since Elizabeth had been dead for centuries, and the fact that they haven't seen each other in a very long time.

"Great" Elizabeth said, with much enthusiasm. "How about you fetch us a cab then?" She asked Tom, and he only nodded.

"Let's get going then." Tom said, walking down the steps and into the curb, by the sidewalk, trying to fetch them a cab. Once he was there, Elizabeth finally turned to Damon, who had his hands inside his pockets. He looked at her and saw that her so-called _"enthusiasm"_ was gone, and that giddy smile of hers too. He only arched his eyebrows, questioningly, but without uttering a word.

"Be nice…" She said, giving him a warning look. This time Damon frowned. He was being nice. Well… sort of. He didn't like the guy, what was he supposed to say?

"I am being nice." He said, defensively. Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow.

"If you call that being nice, then you have a serious problem." Elizabeth said, matter-of-factly. "Remember that we can both read your mind, so I suggest that you should definitely _be nice_." She added firmly, giving him a stern look. He rolled his eyes as Elizabeth turned away, looking at Tom.

"Being nice is overrated." Damon said with his voice low, yet full of sarcasm and teasing. "Besides, he's not being nice too. Did you see how he looked at me? Clearly, I'm not the only one who feels the same way about him. He doesn't like me either. Touché." He added, arching his eyebrows. He saw Elizabeth smile by the side of her face since she was a step forward from him and her back was turned from him.

"Then I suggest that you both should be nice." She said with her voice low as well as she turned to him, her eyes full of laughter, although she wasn't exactly expressing it. He knew that she knew what he said was pretty funny.

"You tell him that." He said, nodding towards Tom, who was still by the curb. He then added in a very hushed tone that looked as if he was mouthing it, leaning towards Elizabeth's face. "If you don't, he's going to cut me in half." Now, Elizabeth finally laughed.

"And if you don't, I'll cut _you_ in half." Elizabeth said, her voice was hushed as well, yet it was silky and smooth. Damon smirked as they both held each other's gaze. He couldn't help but remember that night where they spent the night together. And he's sure that she remembered that as well, because he projected that thought very clearly towards her. She gave him a knowing smile as she turned away, and they both saw Tom, running up towards them.

"Let's go!" He called. So Elizabeth gave Damon a look, but he only waved his hand, offering her to go first. She did, and he followed him behind, as she was the first one to get in the cab, as Tom sat on the other side, and Damon, went inside as well. Elizabeth was in the middle of them.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Rebekah stepped into the penthouse once the elevator rang and slid its doors open. Klaus' penthouse looked the same, the way they had left it. Klaus went by the bar and took two empty glasses of scotch, laid it on the island, and opened a bottle. He poured it on the glasses, and served one to Rebekah, who only got it.<p>

"Do you know where she is?" She asked, arching her eyebrows at him.

"No," He said right after he took a swig. Soon, silence dawned between them, and they heard the elevator ring. He then grinned at Rebekah. They had been silent as they had walked from Central Park, which only meant that they were letting their feelings subside, and come to an understanding. "Speaking of devil…" He nearly murmured. They heard footsteps, coming closer and closer, and finally revealed who it was. Klaus frowned, as Rebekah stood up straight, frowning as well.

"Elijah…" Rebekah whispered. Elijah gave them a smirk, as he approached them with his arms open.

"I suppose we're an alliance?" He asked. Klaus' face lit up as he walked towards Rebekah, and stood beside her, without removing his gaze from Elijah.

"Only if you're really with us…" Klaus said, amusingly. Elijah gave a very short chuckle as he looked at his siblings.


	18. The Warning

**The Warning**

* * *

><p>Damon concentrated, staring directly at Tom's eyes. His fingers were already twitching, waiting for something, like a successful transmission or a text on a mobile phone only in his brain. But nothing happened. It's been three days, and these exercises suck. He sucks – though he'll never admit it – but he'll never let himself be defeated by this crappy telepathy. And the more he concentrated, the more he's distracted. Like how Tom was tapping his long and impatient fingers on the chair's wooden arm, waiting for him to receive anything, or like how Elizabeth was staring at him, watching him intently, as if her stares were darting through his skin, making him irritable. Elizabeth stood up, and Damon, who was leaning forward, leaned backward impatiently frustrated.<p>

"Shit!" He cursed. Elizabeth was about to turn around but stopped and stared at him, frowning. So was Tom. Damon glared at her then shrugged his shoulders. "I can't get anything! Are you sure this is really going to work?" He asked impatiently. Elizabeth only gave him a warm smile.

"It does. And it will, if you try harder." Elizabeth said giving him a nod. Damon rolled his eyes impatiently as he looked away. He _is _trying hard. It just doesn't seem to work. The first night of the exercise, Elizabeth told him to close his eyes and try to meditate, to clear his head and breathe soothingly. So he did as he told, even though he thought it was funny – since he knew it was supposed to be a "telepathy exercise" not some damn yoga. Still, he did it, calmed his head and Tom told him to try to dig into his mind, see if he can get anything. Damon concentrated on Tom, trying to dig deep into his thoughts, but only got some sort of an image which he later realized that it was him during the 16th Century. And they told him that it was a memory, and that was different.

"I am trying!" Damon said defensively, widening his eyes.

"Well you aren't doing very well…" Tom said, in his calm and low French accented voice. Elizabeth gave him a sharp look and Tom only shrugged. Damon sighed as he stood up. He needed a drink, and lots of it. Maybe it can help, but why do he care? He can't seem to do it even if he's sober. There was no difference.

"Perhaps he should start with a human." Elizabeth said, thinking. "A vampire's mind is harder to read than a human's. We all know that." Tom nodded, but Damon only looked away as he got to the liquor table, got an empty glass, and poured some whiskey on it.

"Then I shall go and get a human." Tom said, standing up, but Elizabeth quickly interrupted him.

"No, I shall." Damon turned as he sipped on his glass, and looked at them. Elizabeth gave Tom a smile. "I'll be quick." She then turned and went to the door, giving Damon a side glance. _"Be nice"_ She sent. Damon frowned at her.

"_Why can I hear your head?"_ Damon sent back. He knew what he sent was funny, but he didn't know how to construct a better sentence with it. That's how hard being supernatural is. You can't pretty much explain things. Elizabeth only gave him a smirk, as she closed the door behind her and he was gone. "So…" Damon addressed Tom who was rearranging stacks of magazines that was one the coffee table. "You're French right?"

"_Oui._" Tom looked up at him. Damon pressed his lips together. Well, that was a yes, obviously.

"And you happen to live in France?" Damon asked, slowly, and curiously, although he just didn't want them to feel the awkward silence between them. Yet, he fails because this was even more awkward.

"Of course," Tom said, giving him a mocking tone. He then stood up straight. "If you think talking to me will make me like you…" Damon quickly frowned.

"Oh no," He shrugged and waved his hand. "Of course not. I mean, I don't like you either." His eyebrows rose up and widened his eyes as he gave him his signature smirk. Tom then nodded, as he too gave him a nod and sipped on his glass again.

"_Bien,_" Tom said. "I guess then you should stop talking. Our conversation won't get anywhere." He added, Damon blinked his eyes and took this as a consideration. He knew that too, of course. But this Frenchie's obviously a feisty one.

"Gladly." Damon shrugged. And after he said this, they heard Tom's phone ringing. So Tom took it and raised his hand, excusing himself without giving a word. Damon only nodded – which he meant was "sure" – and he was positive that he read his mind. Without another word, Tom went out and took the call.

* * *

><p>The elevator rang, and slid its doors open. Elizabeth stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse. She turned the corner and saw that Elijah was sitting on the couch. She narrowed her eyes.<p>

"Elijah" She said, smirking, walking closer.

"I know you already know why I am here," He said, standing up. "And I'm not surprised that you've already read my mind." Elizabeth gave a chuckle as she glanced away.

"You're here to reunite with your siblings – who are obviously plotting a scheme to kill me." She said, walking by the wall-sized windows with the view of Fifth Avenue and the bustling cars with the busy people. She then turned to him with a knowing smile. "Now, why am I not surprised?"

"Well, I am fortunate to find you, just in time that I arrived." Elijah said, holding both of his hands in front of him. Elizabeth frowned as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh," She said. "Is that so?"

"Yes, well…" He said, looking at her. "You know as much as I do that no matter what happens, Klaus will always be my brother."

"I know that very well." She replied.

"Good." He said, extending a hand for her to shake. She looked down at it then back up at his eyes, eyeing him suspiciously. "You should know that that will not get in the way." Elizabeth closed her eyes then chuckled as she opened them again.

"I assume that Rebekah's with you, as well?" She asked. Elijah nodded. She then arched her eyebrows, as she laid her hand on his, about to shake but then, she suddenly pulled his hand, breaking it as she held it with a tight grip. Elijah shouted in pain. "How will I know I can trust you?" She demanded.

"You have my word!" Elijah replied as he struggled with her grip, and with his breaking arm. He was panting in pain, and she had never seen Elijah like this. Probably because she had no reason to hurt him, but she was in a deadly mood today – not in a bad mood, but she just wants to hurt somebody, it comes with the vampire instincts, she's positive – and so, she did. Elijah gave her a darting, pleading look for a second there. He was very afraid of her indeed. But that look seemed to fade away as he bent forward, kicking his foot up, and kicked it back, hitting her leg, making her knees bend. So, she fell on her knees, and she shouted in pain. Now, he was the one who held her arm, breaking it in some kind of an arm-lock. She can hear her bones cracking. She struggled in his hold, as she looked up at him, and she revealed her vampire features. With her other knee that was up on her feet, she managed to roll around, unlocking her arm from his grip. She quickly got up on her feet, with her inhumanely speeds, and quickly punched his stomach with a massive block that made him let go of her. Then, gripped on his body, like a bear hug, bent his head to the side, and dug her fangs in his neck. She managed to drink some of his blood before he managed to elbow her in her gut that made her let go and back a few feet away. She then laughed as her features returned to normal, and his blood dripped on her chin. She wiped it with the back of her hand as he turned around and glared at her, both of them were panting for breath.

"It can be insulting when another vampire is drinking on another vampire's neck, isn't it?" She said with a laugh. Elijah held on his neck where she had bitten him, and only glared.

"Hardly," Elijah managed to utter, even though his tone was pure hatred and insult.

"_Please,_" She rolled her eyes, as she continued to maintain a smile. "I hope that can be a reminder for you" – she said, her smile faded and a seriously, deadly look was on her face – "that when you betray me with one of your vulgar promises, I can assure you that you'll be drained of your blood in no time. Do not try to underestimate my capabilities." She added, shaking her head as they stared at each other dead in the eye.

"There is nothing more that I want in the world. I want him dead as much as you do." Elijah said, his voice menacingly low and frightening, but Elizabeth didn't bulge. She wasn't scared at all. In fact, she gave him a mocking smile.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Yes," He said. "He's my brother, and I cannot hate him more than I already do. One thing I also know is that I hate him more than _you_ do."

"Yet that hate can be clouded with love," She said, giving him a warning look. "Doesn't mean that we're already vampires, we cannot feel Earth's greatest gift." Elijah glared at her at the corner of his eyes. She only shrugged and narrowed her eyes. "How can I know that at any cost, _you_ will not fold and let humanity seep into your veins?" She then demanded. "We all know that that has happened _oh so_ many times, and we always fail to conquer it." Now it was Elijah's turn to walk towards the wall-sized windows and see the great view.

"Then if that happens," Elijah said slowly, with his back turned from her. "I deserve my consequence." Elizabeth's lips slowly turned into a full smile.

"Then we have a deal…" She replied.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked down 97th Street. He spent a day with Anne Clarke, his new human friend – well, more of a fake, compelled friend, but who cares? Anne Clarke is his so-called "blood bag" as well. Of course, she's still offering her blood every once in a while, and he'd gladly accept. No doubt about that. The truth was, he and Elizabeth rarely see each other anymore, even though they live in the same roof. They see each other every morning, and just bump past each other. He knew that that wasn't his plan at all, but who was he to control Elizabeth? He might be the alpha male, the hybrid, the strongest species alive, but when it comes to controlling his dear beloved, Elizabeth, one cannot just simply accomplish the task.<p>

As he crossed the street, he figured that some task – other than controlling her – should be done, the task that only he can accomplish, for her to be silence for ever and ever. So, once he successfully crossed the traffic that seems to be happening everyday in New York, he put out his mobile phone, and started dialing. He pressed the phone to his ear and heard it ringing on the other end. And soon, the ringing stopped.

"Niklaus, what a surprise," He heard Kol's same sarcastic voice on the other end, and that made him smirk.

"I do apologize, dear brother, about my sudden disappearance." He said as he continued to walk on the side walk with people walking by, happily, busily and sadly – which was rather unique in this city. "But you're actions led me to no other choice." He added with a smile even though Kol wouldn't see.

"I can see that, brother." Kol said on the other end. "So when are you going to pay me a visit?" He teased, and Klaus only smirked as he continued walking down the street and the cars were honking.

"I was hoping that I can ask for a favor." Klaus said, and heard Kol chuckling on the other end.

"A favor?" He said, mocking him. "Fine, brother, what do you want me to do?" Klaus saw the city lights emanating through the twilight sky. People were heading out of work and going to dinners with friends, and might be out for a party. Klaus, however, had things to take care of. Schemes to accomplish and he knew exactly what he wanted, what he needed, and what he must do.

"Go to Charlotte where Elizabeth was tombed, and find the White Oak Stake." Klaus replied.

* * *

><p>Rebekah heard something scratching in the middle of the night. So she elbowed up on her bed, looking around the room. It was a quiet scratching sound, yet for a vampire, it can be heard very clearly. So she put her feet down, removing the blanket that was covering her body, and walked towards the door that leads to the receiving room of the suite. She opened the big French doors, and saw that there was nobody there. She walked in, still looking around, hearing that annoying sound.<p>

"Damon?" She called. It was a bad idea to sneak up on a vampire, and everyone knows that. So why would Damon try to sneak up on her at this time of the night? She felt as if someone was watching her. She can feel its stare darting through her skin making her feel uneasy. She inhaled deeply and turned around. Rebekah couldn't help but shudder at what she saw. She released the breath that she was holding, and breathed, "Mother."

Esther was looking at her with those same worried eyes. She was wearing a purple blouse with a leather jacket over it, dark jeans and leather boots. Her mother was standing a few feet away from the main door of the suite, and soon, the door opened behind her. Rebekah narrowed her eyes as she saw that it was Finn and Kol holding Klaus captive both by his arms. Klaus struggled and was panting heavily since he cannot run away. Immediately, Rebekah was about to race forward to give them a big blow and release her brother, but she was stopped. She blinked her eyes and saw that it was Elijah who immediately caught her, stood in her way and gave her a warning look.

"Elijah" She snarled. "What are you doing? What is going on?" She demanded. Elijah continued to hold her and she struggled in his grip, trying to break free.

"I should have done this hundreds of years ago," Esther said, giving her a look. For a few moments, they held each other gave, but Rebekah saw that Esther put out a stake, but not an ordinary one. She identified it as another White Oak, and Esther turned to Klaus. "If he goes, you will all go." Esther added, looking at the stake carefully.

"No!" Rebekah protested, looking at Elijah with a panic. "Elijah, release me! WE CANNOT DIE!" She said as her panic intensified. And struggled even more on Elijah, but he only gave her an indifferent look. It was as if he was saying that this was meant to be done, and he knew that it was already coming, that they might as well accept it. But Rebekah does not want to. She might have dreaded her centuries of living as a vampire, but she'd rather live than die.

"You cannot do anything, Rebekah." She heard another voice. And saw that it was Elizabeth's who just came out of her room, walking confidently, as if she knew this too. She panted as anger boiled up inside her. She glared at Elizabeth.

"YOU!" She said that sounded like a growl, and she realized that her vampire features were revealed. Elizabeth only looked at her in all seriousness.

"She is right, Rebekah." Esther said calmly, glancing at her. "Elizabeth had already compelled your other brothers, and Elizabeth is under my spell in which I can control her." Rebekah's eyes grew wild. How was that possible? The witches can never control a vampire. Never! "You might as well accept your fate. You have run away far too long from this, and lived too long already." She heard Esther add, and she only swallowed something that was blocking her throat. Her eyes were filled with angry tears.

"Fine," She said bitterly. "Kill us. You and father had never had any mercy. You had turned us this way, and we have come a long way to carry the burden on our shoulders. But you carry it the most. I despise you as much as I despise Mikael." Esther only glanced at her.

"I have seen your suffering on the other side. How much of an abomination you _all_ had been and how much people you have hurt." She replied. "I have already prepared for this moment far too long, and you should know that I will never regret this. It is my duty to put an end to this." – She then glanced back at Klaus who was still struggling and frightened as he stared at the stake that can kill all of them. Esther then continued, - "And to bring peace upon the land. And so shall it be," She then looked at Klaus and raised the stake up high.

"NOOOOOO!" Rebekah shouted as she watched, but Esther without any remorse, without any mercy to her own children, she drove it to Klaus' heart. And she watched Klaus' body dying, turning into a vibrant color to bluish gray as his breathing started to be cut short. Soon, he was already out of it, and both Finn and Kol laid him down on the floor. All of them started feeling it – the sudden, painful stab on the chest where the stake was placed on Klaus. All of them were breathing heavily; oxygen hardly was passing through their nose. Rebekah glanced at her fingers, and they were starting to have the bluish gray color, meaning that they were already dying. "No, no, no…" She kept saying as tears were already streaming down through her cheeks. "This is not happening." She breathed, glancing at Elijah who was accepting it like a man, but fear was in his face even though he was under a spell. She glanced too, at Elizabeth. Her eyes were filled with tears, realizing that this is the end of her life as well. Her eyes looked at Rebekah, and saw that tears fell down on her cheeks. But Rebekah suddenly felt dizzy. She couldn't breathe anymore. And everything started to swirl around; soon, she had completely closed her eyes.

"Mother" She whispered in her last breath. Everything went black, and all of them were soon lying on the floor as Esther watched them.

* * *

><p>Rebekah woke up. Her eyes flew open, and saw the white ceiling right above her. She sat up and saw that she was in her room, at their suite. She immediately laid a hand on her chest to see if she felt the pain or she was stabbed as well, but later figured that she was alright. She realized then that it was dream. A bad one, no doubt, and she was still panting for breath. She went out of the bed, quickly opened the big French doors (where she felt as if she was experiencing déjà vu), and she saw the receiving room where no was there. So she moved quickly with her vampire speed, checked everywhere, even the front door where she saw that no one was there.<p>

It really was a dream, but she was afraid that somehow it would happen. That maybe one day they will all die at the same time with the hands of her mother. Her very own, merciless mother, would brutally kill them. And that left her frightened all night, waiting that maybe it would happen. If it would, she was ready. But as the dawn came and the sunlight crept in between the curtains, nothing happened at all.


	19. The News

**The News**

* * *

><p>Rebekah headed straight to the elevator of the Waldorf-Astoria, and waited as it ascended. Soon, it rang and slid its doors open. She stepped out, and into the penthouse, where she saw her brother, Niklaus, and a lady who was wearing a dark mauve dress, with nude platform heels. Rebekah narrowed her eyes as she walked towards them and Klaus looked up at her with a smile on his face.<p>

"Good morning," He said, standing up, and he turned to his companion. "Anne, you remember my sister, Rebekah." Anne flashed her white teeth at Rebekah as she stood up and gave a little wave.

"Hi, nice to see you again," She said and Rebekah only gave her a small smile, but still wondering what the hell was going on here. It was barely in the afternoon and Klaus was already having a fun morning talk with his friend.

"Anne was only helping me plan a dinner party tomorrow." Klaus said, matter-of-factly. Rebekah arched her eyebrows. Oh, so that was why little good friend of Klaus, Annie, was here to pay him a visit. Since she is a well-known socialite, Klaus knew that she can handle a pretty dinner party for him. Well, of course she was compelled, that was why she was so willing to oblige.

Not that she can really refuse.

"Yes, well… Klaus gave me a call earlier, and so I thought it was a good idea to host a dinner party. I mean, what is a better way to meet new friends is to throw a party right?" Anne said, enthusiastically. Klaus only gave her a pleased smile. Rebekah only nodded, still maintaining that small smile. Really, this thing is getting into her nerves. Why was Klaus planning on such thing? Clearly, he's going out of concentration when they should be plotting a more planned scheme to finally put an end to Elizabeth's life! But of course, she should maintain her composure. Otherwise, little miss socialite here might grow suspicious. "Anyway, I should go. I'm meeting a friend for brunch." Anne suddenly said as she turned to Klaus. "I'll call you later as soon as I've made some calls?"

"Yes" Klaus nodded. "That would be wonderful." He said, smiling gleefully as well. Anne then made her way towards the elevator. Soon, they heard it ring, and she was gone.

"So is this what you were planning all day when you could've planned for a better scheme to end Elizabeth's life?" Rebekah said with all the sarcasm she can muster. She made her way towards the couch and sat down with a sigh. "You are only wasting our time."

"Think of it as an early farewell party." Klaus said by the liquor table, and already served himself a glass of bourbon. "Right after we kill Elizabeth, we'll leave the city." Rebekah quickly gave him a sharp look right after he said it.

"Leave?" Rebekah repeated in disbelief. "Well that'll just be too soon. I mean, we're still getting used to be here. I thought you were getting Elizabeth out of the way so we can live and have fun here, free of her vengeful ways?" She watched Klaus took a quick swig on his glass as he looked straight to the wall-sized windows.

"Well, it's that or we can go on our separate ways, sister." He said, rather bitterly. "I'd rather leave this city for a better and bigger one." He then looked at her as he added, "And what you need to learn is how to trust me. Tomorrow, right after the dinner party, Elizabeth will breathe her last." Rebekah looked at him, and they held that gaze for a few moments. Before Rebekah gave him a smirk and turned away.

Right after lunch time, Elijah came in with Kol. Klaus walked towards the living room, with Rebekah behind as he smiled at his other brothers. "Kol," Klaus said. "I believe you have already found the stake that's why you're here?" He asked. Kol smirked as they all stopped in their tracks to face each other.

"I have." Kol said with his eyebrows arched in an amused look. He then took out the white oak stake from his leather jacket's breast pocket and handed it to Klaus. Elijah and Rebekah both looked at it with such fiery, since it is the only weapon that can kill them. "Don't I get a grateful greeting?" Kol commented with a smirk as Klaus looked at the stake in his hand then smiled. He looked up at Kol.

"Thank you, brother." He said, nodding. Kol shrugged as he went to the liquor table. "Now, does mother know you're here?" He asked.

"Mother does not know of my whereabouts." Kol said with a sigh as he looked at the three of them.

"But she does know you're here." Elijah suddenly said, addressing Klaus. "I assume?" He asked. Rebekah looked at him then Klaus looked at her. It was her who let Esther trace Klaus' whereabouts since he ran away into this city. And no, she does not regret anything. Mother wouldn't do anything to them. Yet, in her dream, that seems to be the entire opposite of their theories. Of course, she hadn't told Klaus and the other about it because she only presumed that it was just a dream. And dreams mean nothing but a fantasy – a lie that only the subconscious makes.

"She does." Rebekah replied. "But she won't do anything. Why are you even suspicious?" She asked, eyeing them suspiciously. Klaus and Elijah only shrugged. Like she thought, it was only an assumption, an instinct to secure themselves from all the supernatural species that can be their enemies.

"Then the only step we'll need to take is the act of surprise." Klaus said, giving them a knowing look. "Once we catch her off guard, we shall attack." He then looked down at the stake again. "And make sure that Elizabeth breathes her last." He then looked at Kol as he arched his eyebrows with a wicked smile. "I think it's time that we deliver the invitations. Kol, will you do the honors?" He asked, and Kol gave a nod as he got the invitations and immediately dashed away with his vampire speed.

* * *

><p>Damon came in and he was smiling like an idiot. He wouldn't be if there was no reason behind that smile of his. In fact, he wasn't the "smiling" kind of guy. He's more of the smothering<em>-"smirk"-<em>kind. Still, he couldn't help it. The exercises that Elizabeth and Tom had given him were going fine now. He can read minds more successfully than he had a week ago, all thanks to their everyday routine of practice and his, of course, self-determination, and persistence.

Not to brag of course.

At first, when your mind has already been opened, and you can read everyone's mind, it can get pretty chaotic. With all the messages and thoughts sprawling all around in your head, he got so dizzy that he refused to go anywhere. In fact, he was stuck in Tom's apartment for days! Not that Tom can do anything about it, but Elizabeth had asked Tom to do Damon a favor – besides the whole teaching thing – and Tom, the kind of sucker he is for Elizabeth, couldn't refuse. "I'm rarely home anyway," He said with a shrug. So, Damon had stayed there until he at least got a hang of it. And today, Elizabeth and Tom were both there for their exercise. Damon was only successful on reading humans' minds, but not on vampires. Still, he can get at least a word from Elizabeth's head because they are bonded.

"How are you doing?" Elizabeth said, smiling and standing as he came into the living room. Damon pursed his lips together as he smiled and shrugged. He was playing it cool, although these facts are blowing his mind! It was awesome, no doubt.

"Good" Damon said, smiling now. "I finally got a hang of it." He added, and there, Elizabeth smiled warmly at him.

"Then we can move on to the next level?" She replied, sitting back down and Tom came in, giving Elizabeth a cup of coffee, as he got one himself.

"Yes" Tom said, eyeing Damon. "We can." He sat down, so Damon got an ottoman and sat down on it. "Now, if you can read a human's mind, then you must dig deeper for a vampire's." Damon then sniffed. Tom gave him a sharp look, as if he knew that Damon just mocked him.

And he did.

Damon has heard that before, lots of times. He didn't need to repeat it again. But of course, Tom did. Obviously this Frenchie doesn't like him, and vice versa. They've made it pretty clear when Damon was putting an effort to talk to him. And now, Damon's making it clearer. Not just to Tom but to Elizabeth as well. "I've heard that tons of times already." Damon said impatiently. His eyebrows furrowed. "When do we get to the good stuff?" He asked, and Tom inhaled deeply, looking at Elizabeth then back at him.

"Fine" Tom replied. "See if you can get to read the word in my mind." So Damon looked at him, and tried to dig deep into his head. But then, he couldn't get anything. Not even a single word or a flash of memory. Damon shook his head and tried it again. But there was nothing.

"I couldn't get anything." He replied.

"That's because his mind is blocked." Elizabeth said, looking at Tom, who only shrugged his shoulders. Damon eyed Tom, rather annoyed. This French dick is absolutely pissing him off. Clearly, this was a joke to him since he's already a pro, and for that, Damon wants to drive a stake through his heart. Of course, he made sure that thought was clearly projected to him. He then saw Tom give a smirk. "Now try it again." Elizabeth said the last word rather firmly and impatiently as she gave Tom a look. So, Damon tried it again. And this time, he got the word: _connard._ Damon frowned. He heard Tom's voice say it, and he knew immediately that it was in his native language.

"I got it." He said. "It's_ connard_ – whatever that is." Damon said the word the way Tom said it in his head, and only shrugged. Elizabeth eyed Tom who was clearly smiling in amusement. Damon quickly told himself to check what that word meant on Google.

"Alright," Elizabeth said. "That's good." She nodded, and so did Tom.

"Very good," He said, rather mockingly. "Now, you can also access anyone's mind through touch. May it be a vampire, a human, or even a werewolf; you can access it through touch." Damon nodded, absorbing this new piece of information.

"Yes, with just a single touch, there will be an interaction." Elizabeth said as she leaned of and laid a hand on Damon's wrist. "See…" She added, and Damon saw a flash of memory when Elizabeth had been talking to Katherine back in 1491. And with that single, yet quick touch, he already saw the memory. He had accessed Elizabeth's mind.

"Now, we should move on to more challenging exercise." Tom said, clapping his hands together. "If you can access a vampire's memory, so easily, with just a single yet very swift glance, then you will know that you can finally read a vampire's mind." He added. And Damon nodded, but then Tom put out a black strip of cloth, and he then said, "But for you to advance quickly. You are going to wear a blindfold."

That was when Damon frowned.

"A blindfold?" He asked in disbelief. "What? Are we going to play Marco polo or something?" He added, and Tom only gave a wry look.

"This will enhance your senses, and definitely enhance your mind." He said. Damon gave Elizabeth a look and she only gave him a nod as she sipped on her coffee. He then rolled his eyes and sighed. Fine, if he was this willing to learn something that not all vampires can then he can take shots.

"Fine." He said, but then he felt his phone vibrate in his jean's pockets. So he lifted a finger and said, "Hold on a second…" He then reached for it, and pulled it out. He saw on the screen that it was Elena who was calling, and he immediately rejected the call. He was busy. And he had no time for Elena begging him to come back with her faux concerns for him. She was with his brother, and Damon lived in a better life away from Mystic Falls. "Okay, let's do this." He said, but then felt it vibrate again as soon as he was about to put it in his pocket. This time it was Stefan, so Damon answered. "What now?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Look, you're in trouble." Stefan said on the other end with a serious tone. "Esther is planning to kill Klaus. She made an ultimate weapon to destroy him, and Kol found another White Oak Stake."

"How are we in trouble?" Damon asked, still in irritated. "If Esther's going to kill Klaus, then let her do it. Now don't bother me, I'm busy…"

"– Because Kol found a White Oak Stake that Klaus and the other Originals will use to kill Elizabeth!" Stefan quickly interrupted before Damon can click off. "And Kol is already there. I know this because Esther saved Elena from Kol, and took a pint of her blood. Now, Kol threatened me with the White Oak Stake, saying that if we ever used his mother against him, he's going to kill us."

"So Kol doesn't know about the ultimate weapon that the Original Witch made?" Damon asked, still frowning. This time, curious. He hasn't heard anything from Mystic Falls, probably because he always rejected their calls.

"Not a clue." Stefan quickly said. Damon then nodded, even though Stefan couldn't really see him. "Esther will be leaving tomorrow to get the job done. Where the hell are you anyway?!" Stefan demanded that surprised Damon, and made him smile.

"In New York" Damon said. "Where else?" He then looked at Elizabeth who already gave him a knowing look, and he nodded. She then gestured to talk to Stefan, so Damon gave it to her.

"It's a decoy." Elizabeth quickly said. "The one they found was a decoy. The real one is in your home. I hid it in an old Italian shoe box in Damon's closet." Damon gave her a sharp look, this time, really surprised. He then stomped his foot and waved his hand.

"What?!" He quickly demanded in a hushed tone. So she hid the real stake in one of his old shoeboxes in his closet? _She raided my closet?!_ Damon thought, projecting that thought clearly. Who would even hide anything there?! And why his closet of all the closets?! But Elizabeth only ignored him.

"Go get it immediately, then follow Esther, and get here." Elizabeth said, and then clicked off. She then turned to Damon, who was still kind of pissed with the whole new information. She gave his Blackberry Torch back to him, and said, "They'll be here soon…"

* * *

><p>"What did he say?" Elena asked as she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for Stefan to reply. He was clicking off, and looked at her.<p>

"That was Damon and Elizabeth. Looks like he already found her." He said standing up, and Elena watched him.

"Obviously," She shrugged. Why else would Damon be cancelling their calls? Clearly, he's been busy with Elizabeth wherever they are. Which reminds Elena… "Where is he?" She asked.

"Here's in New York," He breathed. "And Elizabeth told me that the stake that Kol got was a decoy."

"A decoy?" Elena asked in disbelief. How can they not know it? Well, obviously because Elizabeth hid tons of secrets like her family. That shouldn't be a surprise at all. "Then where's the real one?" She asked.

"It's in an old Italian shoebox…" Stefan answered and Elena raised her eyebrows. "In Damon's closet." He finished which only raised her eyebrows more.

"So let me get this straight…" Elena said, pointing up her index finger. "She hid the real, White Oak Stake, the stake that is the only weapon that can kill an original, and hid it in an Old Italian shoebox in Damon's closet?" She finished, and gave Stefan a look, in which he only nodded as he sighed. Elena stared at him then swallowed. "So what we going to do?"  
>"I talked to Elizabeth on the phone, and she told me that we should get the real one and head over to the city." Stefan replied, and they locked each other's gaze for a while. Elena, was feeling slightly shaken with all the new information, and the fact that Damon was a thousand miles away from Mystic Falls. And for some reason, Stefan knew that. She has been worried of what might have happened to Damon. He trusted Elizabeth too much that Elena was afraid for him. Obviously he forgot about the fact that Elizabeth is an original, and definitely shouldn't be trusted. But as Stefan had said, Damon knows what he's doing. "He has lived for a hundred and seventy years already, and the fact that he's still alive, he definitely knows what he's doing." Stefan had said.<p>

"So I guess were packing for New York?" She asked. Stefan went towards her and held her by her elbows.

"Damon's fine." He said. "And we're fine." Elena nodded as she gave him a faint smile. She needed words of encouragement, and she needed Stefan. Thank God he was there, and everything's fine between them. Everything's fixed. And she wouldn't know what to do if she was facing this alone. Caroline still has issues with Tyler, and Bonnie has issues with her mother, Abbey. She and Stefan were in this together. "We need to follow Esther. She'll be leaving in the morning. Why don't you go and pack up?" He suggested, since they were in Elena's living room. He came over to say about the information he had gathered. And obviously, Kol was stupid enough to reveal it to him. Not all, but still. They made their own investigations.

"Okay," She said. "Then we'll go at your place for you to pack up." She added, and Stefan nodded. He smiled softly at her and so did she. He then held her close and kissed her on the forehead.

"You should be excited." He whispered. "New York is a very beautiful city." Elena made a sigh. It was supposed to be a chuckle, but she only let out a breath. She had never been to New York, and Stefan knew that. But she was feeling excited and nervous at the same time. They were going to big city to deal with the supernatural again, when they could stay here and just enjoy life without all the evil that the Originals had unveiled in their town.

"Can't we just stay here?" Elena suddenly said, looking up at him. "We can't leave Mystic Falls…" She trailed off, and he only sighed.

"If you want to come with me, then it's your choice." He said, looking deep into her eyes. He knew what she thought of. She didn't want to leave Mystic Falls, she didn't want to leave her friends, and she didn't want to leave this town without her guard. What if something happens and they didn't know it? What if Caroline and the others get in trouble, and she wouldn't be there to save them? What if? But looking deep into Stefan's eyes, she saw a longing gaze into his eyes. He wanted her to come of course. He wouldn't want to deal with Damon alone, or maybe that was just what Elena was feeling? Maybe it was her who was having doubts? Maybe it was just her emotions, telling her that she has to come with Stefan to see if Damon's really okay and she had to know whether he was really safe. She might have chosen Stefan, but she still cared for Damon – and Stefan knew that perfectly well.

"No…" She suddenly said. "I'll go with you. I'll just pack my stuff and you can too. I'll see you early in the morning to follow Esther." She inhaled deeply as Stefan nodded. She then turned away as Stefan watched her. Once she was in her room, she knew that he already left to do what has to be done.

* * *

><p>"You know that they're planning to kill you?" He asked. Actually, he rather demanded. He was pissed. He didn't know about this at all. And Elizabeth hid this information from him. Now, his brother lets him in on the details, and Elizabeth's just cool when she knows that any second she can get killed… for good!<p>

"Yes" Elizabeth replied, sharply.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "I could've gotten a super awesome plan to take Klaus down! And you should've told me about the stake, and where you hid it! Somebody could've gotten it or something!" He was standing and walking around in panic and anger. Elizabeth let out a slight chuckle and Damon stopped in his tracks to give her a sharp look, which made her stop.

"I know that you are concerned Damon," She said, smiling faintly. "And that might have been the effect of the sacred bond, other than your real feelings for me, but I do appreciate it. The only reason why I didn't tell you is because you should know that I have it under control." Damon continued to frown as he narrowed his eyes. So, what she meant to say was he kind of sired to her or something because of the sacred bond? And did she just say she's got it under control? For God's sake! Klaus drove a dagger to her heart and held her captive in this city! And then she's going to say that she's got it all under control?

That's bull…

"I apologize for not saying anything to you…" Elizabeth quickly interrupted him and his thoughts. She read them, Damon knew it. Even Tom did. "But, it is true that I have it under control. You'll see. You have my word. And no, you are not sired to me. The sacred bond has the effect of making your feelings grow more to your bond partner –which is me. Since you have had a tinge of, let's just say, feeling – that grew and developed more." She explained. "Now, calm down, and just trust me. You should go on with your exercise," She then looked at her mobile phone. "And I have to get back to the penthouse." She looked at Tom who nodded knowingly, and then she looked at Damon and gave him a warm yet faint smile.

They heard the door shut, and Damon quickly asked Tom, "You knew about this?" He said in annoyance. Tom smiled and nodded.

"That's why I'm here." Tom replied, loving the fact that he knew something that Damon didn't. And Damon, felt quite the contrary. He hated the fact that Tom was shoving it in his face. He rolled his eyes, and soon, Tom was already in front of him, when he was standing across the room. And Damon felt Tom gripped his neck tightly as he drove him towards the wall.

"What… the… hell?" Damon struggled, looking at him, and still frowning. But Tom's grip only tightened.

"Let me tell you something, _vous connard_," Tom said his smooth and cocky accented voice was gone, and it was replaced with a dark and menacing one. "If you _do_ something or even _let_ something happen to Elizabeth, I will chainsaw your body limb by limb! Got it?" He added.

"Got… it…" Damon struggled. Tom then released his hold and turned away.

"Good." He replied. "Now, why don't you be a good _chien_ and finish _cet exercice sacrément._" Damon swallowed as air burst into his lungs. Now, he doesn't know what that meant, but whatever it is, he's going to go with it.


	20. The Ultimate Attempt

**The Ultimate Attempt**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth faced the mirror and glanced at the dress that she will be wearing. It was hung right next to the mirror, and she couldn't help but admire it. It was a simple one, and she knew that if she was in the Renaissance, she would be unmistakably, underdressed! But she wasn't. And simplicity nowadays is more and sexy – as they have told her at Bergdorf's. She glanced at her reflection, and saw a girl with deep green almond-shaped eyes, deep chocolate brown hair with curls at the end since some hairstylist had fixed it, oval-shaped face with well-defined cheekbones, natural thin lips, and alabaster complexion. She looked like a vampire from those movies if she dressed like one.<p>

But she doesn't.

She was wearing her undergarments and a long deep red silk robe to cover her. It was already five thirty in the afternoon, and twilight has already dawned, taking away the last sight of sunlight through her room's wall-sized windows. Soon, guests will start arriving, and so she has to be ready. She took off her robe and took the dress that was hanging next to her mirror. But, she took a last glance at the mirror and saw Klaus by the reflection. So she turned around saw him by the doorway.

"I thought you were ready." He said, smiling at her with his eyes as he looked at her from head to foot. No, she wasn't ashamed of her body, especially not to Klaus. He had visited her numerous times during the night where she had only been wearing a chemise. And that revealed much more than just the typical undergarments of brassieres.

"Obviously not." She said, arching her eyebrows as she turned around again and took the dress of its hanger. "Did you come here to bid me goodbye once you have finally ended my life?" She joked, letting him know that she already knows. He stepped closer as she took a quick glance at him by the mirror, in which he only gave her a knowing smile.

"If you can really read my mind," He said. "Then I guess you know the real reason why I'm here?" He asked, his eyes shining bright. She then sighed as she faced him again.

"Do not worry," She said, putting the zipper down. "I'll be at my best to impress your new friends." She added, avoiding the real reason why he was here. He wished to have an intimate moment with her. No, not that kind of intimate. But he wanted a little affection, and Elizabeth knew that. Klaus stepped closer, this time, he was already a few inches closer to her, feeling his back onto hers.

"Well, for that I am grateful…" He whispered as he took her hair to the side of her shoulder and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips grace down on her skin. His kiss ran up to the back of her ear as he finally put his arms around her waist. "I know that we can be the greatest enemies, but right now, I want to give you this." He whispered, as he took out a long velvet case from his tuxedo's breast pocket, and handed it to her. She took it from his hand and looked at it. She opened the case and saw a gold necklace with diamonds on it, glistening as it rested on the velvet case. As any woman would react, she was surprised, yet she maintained composure and looked at him.

"You think that with a piece of jewelry, you can actually buy my loyalty?" She asked, mocking him. But Klaus only gave her a thoughtful smile.

"No." He said. "But think of it as an early and a late apology gift." He then ran his hand on her cheek. "I want you to wear it tonight. Now, get dressed darling. The guests will soon arrive." He added, then kissed her cheek, smiled at her, then turned away. He began to walk out already as he left Elizabeth standing there just looking at the necklace that she had learned to admire. She gave a faint smile as she looked at her reflection again.

* * *

><p><em>Knock… knock… knock…<em>

_The door creaked open and saw Mathilde's face. She looked at him with her piercing and impatient eyes as her hair was pulled back in an updo braid that was in style for maids. She was Elizabeth's loyal French maid and right-hand. And for a maid, she was indeed beautiful that if she dressed rather extravagantly, men would swoon to their feet for her – _if_ that is. But she was not. And therefore, he had to be in command. _

"_Yes, monsieur?" She asked, opening the door not too widely, but wide enough to let him see her face._

"_I'd like to see Elizabeth." He said. There, Mathilde's eyebrows rose as her eyes glistened. _

"_Ah," She said. "But my lord, Miss Rousseau does not want to take any guests for she is preparing for the ball later." Mathilde replied, matter-of-factly. Klaus cannot help but frown at this. Sure, Mathilde's loyalty was very exquisite and genuine, but he was a Lord for God's sake! She should obey him and not her original master._

"_Well…" He said, rather calm and slowly as he looked down at his Italian shoes then looked back up at her again. "I'm going to ask you again" – he then compelled her – "Can you please let me in?" He asked, looking deep in her eyes, but she only blinked away. _

Vervain,_ Klaus thought begrudgingly. Which means that she knows what they are, and how stupid can Elizabeth be for Mathilde can expose them? He scowled and glared at her, which she only raised her eyebrows in reply. "I apologize, my Lord, but I am only following orders." She said with her thick French accented voice. _

"_Then tell her that I am here right now, this instant!" His voice grew instantaneously, but Mathilde only shook her head in refusal as she was about to close the door, but before she can, Klaus already slipped his foot to block the door from closing. _

"_I am afraid, monsieur, that what you are asking for will only get me into trouble!" She said, and her voice grew impatiently as well. "I am only following orders, forgive me, s'il vous plait." Klaus continued to glare at her, clenching his fists. He'd kill her if he had a chance, but if he does, then Elizabeth will become her enemy – and he cannot afford that at all. So, he inhaled deeply, trying to reserve himself, and was about to take a step back until he heard something._

"_Mathilde?" Elizabeth called her maid inside. "Where are my stockings?" Then, as she asked, Elizabeth came into view wearing a short chemise with a negligee to cover her. As she saw the Klaus was at the door, she gave him a warm smile. "Nik…" She breathed, and so Mathilde turned to face her master._

"_Mademoiselle, he was insisting…" She said in panic. The well-reserved French maid was in panic that she might be in trouble. Surely, Klaus cannot help but give a lopsided smirk at this. Elizabeth gracefully raised a soft hand._

"_It's alright Mathilde," She said softly. "Let your lordship in, and you may go."Mathilde gazed at her and nodded in defeat as she opened the door wide for Klaus as he stepped in. They waited to speak to each other until they heard the door close. "What made you drop by?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him. _

"_I just thought that maybe I should see you before the whole scenario of men swooning on your feet once the party begins." Klaus said, smiling and she smiled back as he finished. _

"_And why would they be swooning on my feet when they know about our not-so distinct relationship?" She asked, raising an eyebrow now, and Klaus looked down then back up again, maintaining that smile. _

"_It's because nobody can ever deny your beauty," Klaus said proudly, admitting that fact and liking her smile afterwards. Elizabeth then stepped closer to him, and once they were only a few inches away, she laid a soft palm on his cheek. _

"_And you, my lord, would be deadly from jealousy…" She said and gave him a mocking laugh as she soon stepped away and turned around. "Now please, I shall be prepared." She said, turning her head to the side to look at him. Klaus looked up at the high ceiling and glared at it as he looked at her back again. He hated rejection, or close to that point. And so, he refuses to leave. He walked towards her and held her by the elbow, and twirled her around. Quickly, he pulled her to him and kissed her, feeling her soft lips grazing on his. Now that was more like it. She wasn't rejecting him, in fact, she was kissing him back. He knew that she knew what he wanted. He wanted to be with her before facing all those humans. And she was always like this, doing faux rejections towards him, because she knew he'd want her more. _

_That kiss had lasted for quite some time. A long time, really, and they can barely even breathe. But that was interrupted by a knock on the door. So they had stopped and looked at the door, still holding each other as Mathilde's head popped up. "I apologize for the interruption, but guests are starting to arrive, my lord." She said, looking at them with those piercing eyes, and so, Klaus looked at Elizabeth who was already looking at him._

"_I shall see you downstairs." He mumbled idiotically as Elizabeth nodded idiotically as well. He gave her a kiss on the forehead then began to leave._

* * *

><p>The dinner party was in full swing, and guests seem to be enjoying themselves, chitchatting with their friends as they hold and drink some of Klaus' best champagnes. Rebekah could not help but admit that this was definitely a blast. The music – which was classic jazz songs that Rebekah had chosen herself – sounds so relaxing. It definitely entertained everybody, she knew, just with those smiling and glinting eyes, they certainly were. And so, after entertaining guests on and on with little chats, she excused herself to have a glass of brandy. She should have something strong to get through this, although blood can be another option.<p>

"A glass of brandy please," she said to the hired bartender, and sat on a stool nearby.

"The party is going well, don't you agree?" Someone said from behind her. So, she turned to see that it was only her brother, Elijah. She smirked as she raised her eyebrows.

"It had been a while since we've hosted one of these, hasn't it?" She said. Her eyes were shining bright. This is what she loved about New York. It reminded her of the good ole' days back in England during the Renaissance, where society had nothing but debaucheries every night. Elijah then gave her a nod.

"Now, about tonight…" Elijah said, but Rebekah quickly interrupted.

"Yes, and we shouldn't discuss it here." She replied in a hush tone as the waiter laid the glass down in front of her. "We've already agreed to it. There is nothing more to discuss." Elijah smiled and gave a nod as he looked down then back up at her again.

"Another glass of brandy please," He ordered to the bartender. Rebekah continued to look at her brother knowingly.

* * *

><p>The elevator rang and slid its doors open. Damon stepped out and saw the people wearing fancy dresses and chitchatting with glasses of champagne in their hands. Damon quickly got their thoughts, full of their inner thoughts about the person they're talking to. Obviously, they're too full of themselves as they wear those faux smiles. Damon ignored and quickly blocked them out – a lesson he learned just last night, and it was awesome. Not only that, but he noticed that he was underdressed! He was undoubtedly noticeable as he wore his signature leather jacket over his gray shirt, with dark straight cut jeans, and leather shoes. He then shrugged after he gave his shoes a glance. Who cares anyway?<p>

He hovered over a few people, glancing around to find the single person he wanted to see. And there, right by the wall-sized windows, engaged in a conversation with Tom, wearing a deep red bandage dress, he had found her and went straight to her. Once he was already standing there, and they shared knowing smiles, they suddenly heard a glass clinking loudly. Damon knew what that meant, and so he turned directly to the sound. Klaus was there, holding the champagne glass with a fork as he stopped clinking loudly, and gave his guests a knowing smile.

* * *

><p>"Good evening," Klaus said, looking at his guests who were smiling in delight of tonight's success. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself for hosting great parties. "I want to thank you all for coming. I never thought that this night would be a success. And of course, I'd like to thank my dear friend, Miss Anne Clarke for helping me. I wouldn't have done it without her." Everyone then started to clap and he nodded as he went along. When it was starting to die down, he started speaking again. "I am so glad to be making new friends, and for welcoming me into the city together with my siblings." He raised his hand towards the direction of Rebekah, Kol and Elijah, who were standing together with a faint smile at him. Before he can speak, he heard the elevator rang, and soon, Stefan and Elena appeared, coming into a clear view. He gave them a look and continued. So, he then raised his glass, "to more success and alliances!" He happily declared and they all raised their glasses.<p>

"Cheers!" Some of them said, and they all drank.

"Enjoy the party!" He said happily, and every one of them gladly obliged. He then made his way into the crowd. As he passed by, he received a few greetings, and such, but he only gave them a short glance and a knowing smile. Soon, he was already in front of Stefan and Elena. "I don't remember inviting my friends from Mystic Falls…" He said, in fake wonder. Elena rolled her eyes as Klaus gave them a smile.

"We're here for Damon." She said firmly. Klaus' smile grew.

"Oh," He said. "You're here to finally fetch him. I would certainly let you…"

"Thanks Klaus," Stefan said, in sarcasm. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to see my brother." He said, as they started to walk past him, and Klaus only managed a nod. Surely, he's in a delightful mood. Now, whatever they're planning to do, Klaus will be ready for it.

For now, he'll let them be.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye! Have a nice night."<p>

"Yes, thank you very much for coming."

After the last goodbyes were said and there were no signs of guests anymore, Elizabeth got herself a glass of champagne and walked towards the living room, where she had found Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Klaus, Damon, Elena, Stefan and Tom gathered. She arched her eyebrows. "Is there something I ought to know?" She asked. Klaus smiled.

"No," He said. "But I ought to tell you how impressed I am with you." Elizabeth then frowned. "I must say that bringing Stefan and Elena here was brilliant. And for that, I congratulate you." He added, clapping his hands a few times. Elizabeth continued to frown. It was true that she had brought Elena and Stefan here for her own reasons, but she doesn't know what he was talking about.

"I don't think I understand what you're talking about." Elizabeth said, holding on to her glass with both of her hands.

"Oh don't act dumb!" Klaus hissed. "If you think that I did not know about your _silly_ counter plan tonight then I must say that you really are dubious!" Elizabeth then let out a small snicker as she sipped on her glass.

"And if you thought that you can stand in front of me before today, thinking that I wouldn't know about your scheme with your siblings about assassinating me, then obviously, you're the _one_ who's dubious!" Elizabeth declared as she made a few mocking tones but gave Klaus a deadly look. Klaus then stepped closer towards her.

"You are really out of your mind." Klaus hissed in a hushed tone yet he maintained a smile on his face. He and Elizabeth locked each other's deadly gaze for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Rotting in that old cemetery for years has truly gone into your head!" He said, turning away. "Your hate has driven you to the edge…"

"And you're putting me down because _you_ are afraid that I might succeed." Elizabeth said sharply. "And I _will…_" Klaus chuckled, opening his arms wide.

"Then why aren't I dead yet?" He asked, mockingly. "If you think you're so brilliant, then I wouldn't make it to this day and I wouldn't have taken you to this city!" Elizabeth breathed deeply as she continued glaring at Klaus. "Clearly, your hate for me has given you purpose and that if I die, you will be useless and worthless as those silly humans!"

"That is not true!" Elizabeth let out a shout.

"Then what is?" He asked, looking at her questioningly. "Your _love_ for me?" He mocked as he said the word with emphasis. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her and she only clenched her teeth, tightening her jaw. Before she can speak, the elevator rang, but most of them only ignored it for they were waiting for her reply.

"No…" She said. "That love had been overshadowed by hate. And if you think that I feel the same way as you do…"

"If I was wrong, then you wouldn't have accepted that necklace." Klaus interrupted. And so, Elizabeth grabbed the necklace that was resting on her throat.

"THEN YOU CAN HAVE IT BACK!" She shouted, throwing it at him. "If you so think that a necklace…."

"I think that is enough!" They heard someone say, and saw that it came from Esther who was already standing by the elevator with Finn behind her. Esther was wearing an emerald blouse under a leather jacket, dark jeans, and knee-high boots. Elizabeth parted her lips as she was interrupted.

"Mother?" Klaus whispered in surprise. Esther gave them a look as silence dawned within them. Soon, it was time. Kol and Finn went towards Klaus and held him. Klaus struggled to let go as he demanded, "What is this?!"

"It took me a long time to finally do this…" Esther said in her silky accented voice. She walked away a little and gave Elizabeth a look. "And I have contemplated far too long in the other side."

"Mother, what are you talking about?" Rebekah asked, frowning. Esther turned to look at her, and then looked at Klaus.

"The champagne you had drunk tonight has bound your bloodline, even you Elizabeth," Esther said. "And therefore… If one goes, you all go…" She made her way towards Klaus who still struggled to break free, and she brought out something from her leather jacket's breast pocket, in which they soon discovered that it was a stake with silver vines on it. "I shall bring death to all vampires." Esther had said, and soon she began to raise the stake. Yet, Rebekah managed to give Elizabeth a look and quickly dodged towards Finn with a blow, and Klaus managed to break free from Kol who was soon knocked by Elijah. Quickly, he took the stake from his mother's hand and drove it to her heart. Elizabeth and Elena managed to gasp quietly in shock. She however, stared at Esther's body collapse and tears were on her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Well brother…" Damon sighed as he put his hands in his leather jacket's pockets. They were standing on the sidewalk where Klaus' and Elizabeth's penthouse were – the Plaza Hotel. Somehow, they didn't seem to notice that it rained earlier tonight and the sidewalks were wet with puddles and mud. "Plan didn't really go as planned."<p>

"I can't believe that they would kill their own mother…" Elena said, rather dazed as she stared at the streets of Manhattan. Stefan's arm was placed protectively around her, as she gulped and looked at Damon. "I just can't…" She breathed. Stefan and Damon remained silent as they realized it too. But they were vampires. Especially the fact that every one of them should know how to survive and Klaus knew that perfectly well that he'd kill his very own mother for it. It was messed up alright, and Damon couldn't help but hear Elena's thoughts and how she remembered the death of her own parents.

"That's how Klaus is…" Stefan breathed and Damon only nodded.

"I am positive that there's more where that came from," Damon said, looking up at the colossal buildings. "So you guys better brace yourselves." Elena and Stefan gave him a knowing look and he too looked at them then back at the buildings.

* * *

><p>"This was more than we had expected." Tom said as he stared out the wall-sized windows of Elizabeth's living room in her and Klaus' penthouse. He finished his glass of scotch then glanced at Elizabeth who sat on the white leathered sofa, looking dazed.<p>

"Certainly." She nodded, finally looking at him. She then decided to stand up as she let out a sigh. "It was more than we had expected. If Esther had gotten that stake through Nik's heart…"

"We can all be dead." Tom finished, giving a nod. She and Tom locked each other's gaze knowingly. Tom then sighed as he fully faced his body towards her. "Well… Now that this is over, I guess you won't need me anymore?" Elizabeth managed a smile as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Do not be silly, Tom." She said. "You're one of my closest friends and allies. I can never simply just throw you away." Tom smiled as she withdrew her hand.

"That is nice to know." He said, still smiling as he looked straight into her deep green eyes. "Then I shall bid you goodnight. Just call me if you need me…" Elizabeth then gave him a warm smile as Tom gave her shoulder a squeeze as he walked past her. He was already making his way towards the elevator and it rang before he can even reach it, which means someone just arrived. And Elizabeth watched him as he went.

The person who got out of the elevator was none other than Klaus, who gave Tom a look, and Tom however, gave him a nod as he left. Klaus then looked at Elizabeth as he walked towards her. "This is what you wanted then," He said, mocking her with those daunting eyes.

"If you meant about Esther's sudden appearance, I had _nothing_ to do with it," Elizabeth said, her voice low and even but firm none the less. Klaus' siblings already flee from the city, afraid about what could have happened tonight, and as for Kol and Finn – they're afraid of Klaus' wrath. She had been afraid herself, but she had been dead for a hundred years that anger only overshadowed the fear.

"Don't lie to me!" Klaus hissed, stopping in front of her, glaring at her angrily. "You had brought my mother here to wish death upon me!"

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Elizabeth said truthfully and defensively. Her eyes grew wild from all the anger. "If I did, then I had wished upon myself, and that'll only make me stupid! We both know for a fact that I am much clever and intelligent to have done such thing!" Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I believe you when you're one of my enemies who wished me death?" Klaus asked, still angry.

"It's because you know that I would have killed you myself, and I would not use Esther against you." Elizabeth replied firmly, looking dead in his eyes, letting him drown in her green ones. After a few moments with their locked gaze, Klaus finally heaved a sigh as he looked away.

"I cannot believe that my mother had betrayed me." He managed to say under his breath which sounded as if it was a whisper. When he turned away, Elizabeth still managed to look at him the same way, yet she cannot help but pity him – although she will never admit that to him nor to anyone else. No one would just understand it, she too, cannot. "She wanted me dead!" He exclaimed loudly as he looked up at the ceiling in frustration as his eyes landed on her face.

"And now you have killed her," She said. "Otherwise, we could have been dead." Klaus immediately went towards her.

"Now don't you see?" He asked, sounding as if he was already pleading, looking at her with those piercing hazel eyes. "We had been working against each other, when there are tons of enemies out there who wants to bring us down," He continued to exclaim, waving hand. "We should be working… together!" He said persuasively, and Elizabeth only looked at him, as she doesn't know what to think. Was this completely rubbish or completely accurate? Elizabeth did not know which was which, so she just stood there silently. Klaus then held her by her shoulders and squeezed them. If she was human, she would've already curled in pain, but she was not, and she only felt a mild squeeze. "Elizabeth, I know that we love and hate each other with equal measure, but with our alliance, we can go against all odds. We're the most powerful vampires in the _entire_ world, and together, nothing can bring us down. Don't you see that? Don't you see how much _power _we have?" He breathed. Elizabeth only stared in his eyes. "Tomorrow, I shall leave. And if you want to come with me, we can conquer the world. Think, Elizabeth." He whispered, as he finally let go of her. He turned away then turned back at her again. He was looking at her questioningly, waiting for her to reply. But she didn't know! Part of her was saying, why she was putting up with this when she can finally finish him for good, and another part of her was saying that she should come with him – to conquer the world. How can she ever decide?

And after a few seconds of contemplating, she managed to open her mouth in which nothing came out. So, she closed it again, and looked at him as she gulped.

"_I…_"


	21. The Letter (Sneak Peek)

****Author's Note: This was a sneak peek for The Revelation III. And when I combined all the chapters under one Fan Fic, I seriously don't know why I didn't post this. Probably because I forgot that what I did was different from the first chapter of the third of the series, and I just realized that I definitely needed to post this. I'm really sorry. It's just been a long time since I did this... So yeah. :)****

* * *

><p><strong>The Letter<strong>

_(Sneak Peek)_

**The Revelation III**

* * *

><p>It had been centuries since she had been here. In fact, the last time she had been here was the 16th Century, and obviously a lot has changed. Yet, she felt exhilarated – so happy that for once, she was able to come back here and be glad to actually be alive – even after centuries – just to witness the magic of this city.<p>

The rain had suddenly poured and it was no surprise. Luckily, she was visiting Givenchy and Chanel as she shopped for their fashionable clothing line this season. But now, since it's over, she daringly walked out into the wet streets as there were puddles and different people rushing – afraid of the rain. As she walked around, she saw a couple kissing, and she only raised her eyebrows as she continued walking.

How times had changed…

Then, that's when they heard the loud roaring of the thunder up on the gray skies, and the rain started pouring again. So, she had to go to a covered area, using her speed as an advantage from the typical human race.

These are the times when she feels great to be a vampire.

* * *

><p>Damon packed his things on his duffel bag at the Plaza Hotel, where he and Rebekah had stayed to search for Elizabeth and Klaus. But that was worthless now, because they've found them months ago. Not only that, but Rebekah had been missing for weeks. Not just her, but her other Original siblings as well ever since what had happened at Klaus' dinner party.<p>

Even Elizabeth was gone…

It was already four in the morning that night when Damon received room service that woke him up… And, of course, that absolutely irritated him, seriously. Especially, by the fact that the clerk was such a persuasive guy once Damon told him that he didn't order anything. Damon nearly strangled him, but on the wheel that the clerk delivered, was a plate that was covered with silverware and a letter with a very nice penmanship and his name was written on it. So, he frowned for a second and asked who it was from. The clerk only replied that he cannot reveal the sender's name, and then he bid Damon a goodnight as he left. Once the door was shut, Damon made a quick glance at the envelope again. He picked it up, opened it and slid out the card, and read.

_I'll be leaving tomorrow. With this letter, you will know where if you used what I taught to you. It is your choice to come with me, although, I do apologize for my continuous disappearance._

_Until then,_

_Elizabeth._

And so, he inspected the letter, holding all around its edges as he tried to see if there was a scrap of memory. With that said, there was a flash of memory and Damon quickly knew.

"Paris," He mumbled. But, he knew there was another message, something that was not written here. An image of Klaus flashed up, he was standing in their penthouse's living room, looking at him – or Elizabeth since it is from her memory – and he then heard Elizabeth's voice in his head.

"Do not come so soon… Wait for the right time." She said in a hushed tone as Damon recognized that same silky accented voice of hers. He didn't know if that message was meant for him or for Klaus, but why would she tell Klaus that? Obviously it was for him! And so, he waited weeks before he finally decided to leave New York. Though, each day of those weeks had been a torture for him since he already wanted to get in a plane and just go there to see her. Still, he knew that Elizabeth was telling him some kind of a warning if he ever decided to get there really soon. He knew he just had to be patient.

His flight will be tonight. At the wee hours of the night, and that's why he had to pack. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already a quarter to ten in the evening. Well, there was no need to rush. He continued folding his clothes and took some of his shoes and stuffed them into the bag as well, until he was interrupted.

He knew he was, because he felt someone's presence behind him – a vampire's natural instinct. So, he stood up straight and turned to see the unexpected. Katherine was standing by the doorway of his room, wearing a leather jacket over a blouse and dark jeans with leather boots.

"You look surprised to see me," She said with her sultry voice as her eyebrows cocked up. He only frowned at her and gave her a smirk.

"I thought you were a thousand miles away from Klaus." He said, mockingly. He then looked away as he continued to put his things in the bag. Katherine sighed as she walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Yes, but Klaus is a thousand miles away now…" She said, in a bored tone. "With Elizabeth, of course." She added, and then that caught his attention. He looked immediately at her with his eyes wild and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I should've known…" He grumbled as he continued, looking away from her.

"Yes, Damon" She said in a serious tone now. "You _should _have known." She then stood up. "And now you're going to chase her like a dog just because she sent you a stupid letter saying so," She added in a mocking tone as Damon looked at her and saw that she was raising the card up.

"Is that what you do now?" Damon asked, annoyed. "You happen to mind other people's business because you're so bored of your own, running away just to be alive?" He then gave her a rather sarcastic smirk as he looked away.

"No, no and yes," She replied. "I'm only here to knock something out of your vampire brain; because I care about you." – she said sweetly as she stood up and walked towards him – "I know that you're in love with her, but I also know that you're not some dog, willing to chase her around and around when clearly she does not care about you." Damon then gave her a sharp look. Seriously, why does Katherine happen to appear when things weren't really going well? She's always ruining everything… Like, for the past hundred and forty years of mourning her death, and practically searched for her in the tomb, in which he found out that she wasn't there and that nearly crushed him. But then, she suddenly appeared, alive more than ever, and admitted that she was and still was madly in love with his brother. If she wasn't older than him, then he could've already killed her.

"Oh, just like what you did to me," He said, still mocking her. "Don't you just like it? You and Elizabeth have something in common."

"Come on," Katherine said, as she gave him a flirty smile. "It was nothing personal." That's when Damon rolled his eyes and looked away as he zipped his duffel bags shut. And that's when Katherine knew that she cannot do anything about it anymore. His decision was final, and that's that. "Suit yourself, Damon. I always thought you were the handsome and the smart one." She said matter-of-factly. And with that remark, Damon looked angrily at her, but realized that the room was empty.

She was gone.

And he glimpsed at the clock again, and then stared at his ready luggage.


	22. The Change of Game

**The Change of Game**

**The Revelation Series**

_**A Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction**_

* * *

><p>He can hear her pulse, slowly beating as she walked silently along the empty streets. It was in the wee hours of the night, and nobody was there but her. <em>Oh that poor little thing,<em> he thought bitterly with a very sarcastic and vicious sense of humor. She obviously has chosen to be the prey of the night. It was a little game that he and his friend were playing for a few months now, and truly it was enjoying. So maybe they were capable enough to take anything and anyone in their own hands, but they chose to do this. The mystery and the games are all but fun! So, he decided to follow her. Her pulse have slowly quickened when she felt as if someone was watching – _oh the joys in that!_ So when she looked back, he immediately hid like a good hunter that he was.

It took a few moments before she started walking again, her pulse quickening as she walked faster and her breath came into short huffs. She looked back again, and he hid. This time, she started running, so he decided to intervene because she might not come back.

And that would be sad, wouldn't it?

She had to be stopped. And so, he went in front of her when she glimpsed back. Once she turned to face about again, she saw him and she gasped. "You startled me," She said in rapid French. Her voice sounded like a tiny shriek and she was panting. He only smiled at her.

"What are you doing in this hour of night?" He asked, replying in her native tongue.

"I was just going home…" She replied. He smiled and nodded.

"Take care then," He said, walking past her. He knew that she was watching him go. And he had to count from one to three before she called him.

"Wait!" She called. So, he stopped in his tracks, smiling all to himself, and then the smile vanished as he faced her. "I'm a little lost. I'm not from here you see…" She added then asked where Avenue Carnot was. Of course he knew that it was in the direction that he was walking, but he told her something else.

"You're going in the right way," He said, pointing to the direction where she was walking. So she smiled as she inhaled, and mumbled her thanks. Soon, he was walking in the other direction, and she was walking in the same direction as she had been earlier. He had to count from one to three again before he heard the lady scream in horror. He couldn't help but smile menacingly as he turned only to see that a vampire was happily sucking the lady's blood dry.

* * *

><p>Elena went down the stairs as the sunlight finally crept in between the curtains. It was early but since summer began, she had been looking forward on every single day. She and her friends couldn't have been any happier with the way things are going. No supernatural disturbances, no Klaus, no Elizabeth, no Originals… <em>Nothing! <em>Just humans (and her inhumanely friends and boyfriend of course,) spending their time together with smiles and laughter all summer long. And yes, she had been completely satisfied with everything right now.

"Good morning Elena," Jeremy greeted her as she landed on the last step of the stairs and she was now on her way to the living room. She smiled at her brother who was sitting on the dining table. Elena can smell something cooking, like some eggs, hotdogs, and waffles… _Yes, those can be waffles,_ she confirmed as she smelled it for a few more seconds. _Then again, maybe pancakes, _she added in her thoughts.

"Morning, Jer." She said as she continued to walk into the kitchen, where she saw Stefan standing by the island with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at some plate a few feet away from him.

"Stefan?" She called, and he turned around and grinned at her.

"Morning' Elena!" Someone chirped. Elena knew that that can only come from one person. Suddenly, Caroline came in, wearing a huge sunshine smile on her face.

"Wh…" Elena said with a laugh. "What's going on?"

"Caroline made us breakfast." Stefan said with a thoughtful smile. "Well, made you guys some breakfast…" He shrugged and went towards her. He kissed her on her forehead as she giggled like a little girl. It has been a while since she did that. A long while, in fact. But now, summer feels as if it was too good to be true, and she wasn't the only one who felt that.

"Okay, I know this is crazy and we've had numerous breakfasts together this summer," Caroline said, turning to look at Elena, holding a spatula. "But we all figured that summer's about to end in a few weeks. The least thing that we should do is waste it." Caroline gave her a serious look as she pointed the spatula at her to make a point.

"Everyone thinks that we should all have fun and have as much fun as ever before it ends." Stefan said with an amused smile, as if mocking Caroline, although Elena could see a hint of thoughtfulness and warmth in them. Stefan then plucked a piece of grape from a bowl full of grapes and ate it.

"Exactly!" Caroline said in her perky cheer again – just like a cheerleader captain that she is. She turned to face them again, but this time with a plate full of sunny side up eggs. She laid them on the island in front of her and looked at them. "That is why; Bonnie and I think that we should all go to the waterfalls down at the old woods to have a swim and some picnic." She said proudly with her chin up.

Elena laughed. This was crazy. Maybe she should pinch herself to check if she was really dreaming, but she knows she wasn't. "But where's Bonnie?" Elena asked, looking at Caroline as she went to the dining table to serve the food.

"Oh she's on her way." Caroline casually replied. After she did, the bell rang. "She's here!" She shrugged with a happy tone.

"I'll get it." Jeremy offered, standing up from the chair he sat on by the dining table – obviously he was more than ready to eat – and answered the door. A picnic and a swim would've sounded crazy a few months back, but now, for some reason, she felt safe again. Yet, as much as she was happy with all of this, something was missing.

Or maybe _someone…_

"How's Damon?" Elena suddenly asked, turning to Stefan. Her voice was low and even, trying to sound casual even though she's been worried. They haven't seen him the whole summer and God knows where he is. Though, Elena hoped that he was not with Elizabeth. Stefan then frowned as if only remembering now that he actually had a brother who had gone missing.

"He's fine, I guess." He shrugged. "Haven't heard from him the whole summer, and he hasn't answered my calls either. It's not really all that surprising for my brother…." Stefan added, looking at her directly in the eyes. She then nodded.

"Great!" Caroline said as Bonnie walked in. "Right on time! Let's dig in!" She added with a clap. So all of them settled at their places on the dining table and began to have a good breakfast meal.

* * *

><p>Stefan had to check the boardinghouse since he was asked to accompany Elena with her friends to the waterfalls down by the old woods by lunch. He had to go back because the truth was, after they had breakfast, Damon sent him a text message saying that he might arrive sometime today… or <em>never <em>– as he said. But Stefan knew his brother too well to know his cruel jokes by now.

The truth was, they have never heard from Damon all summer ever since their attempt to kill Klaus in New York City when summer just began. After that, Damon was right off the radar. Of course, at first all of them were sort of worried, but that was just how Damon was. Nobody really knows where he went, if he was with Elizabeth or not. Yet, Stefan knew that he should've told Elena that Damon texted him, but he also figured that maybe he can just say it when it's true, or maybe at lunch. Whichever comes first.

Stefan was enjoying a blood bag as he sat on the couch in the living room. This place had been awfully boring with only him around. And it was true, he was hardly ever home himself during this summer. Even though he ate a lot of human food earlier, nothing can ever satiate his stomach but blood. Of course, this was the other thing that Elena didn't know. When summer started, Elena knew that he was back to his animal diet, and he was. But sometimes animal blood can never even satiate his hunger. One night, he was so irritable, _so_ hungry that he couldn't help himself to a blood bag. He was, of course, controlling himself now and not letting the blood control him – just as his brother advised once. And Stefan hated to admit, but he does kind of miss his brother and his sarcastic remarks.

He then continued sipping on the blood bag, savoring the taste of human blood – with the thought of not killing any actual human, only keeps him sane and in control. With that thought, he heard a car pull over probably a few feet away from the house. Stefan sprang up and with his vampire speed, he went by the window, clutching on his dear blood bag as if he won't ever have anymore. That was when he saw a sleek black Hummer parked nearby, and a guy wearing a pair of black Ray-ban aviator sunglasses with a golden frame; a black leather jacket and a black V-neck shirt underneath, dark jeans, and a pair of leather combat boots. Of course Stefan knew immediately who that was.

And there was no doubt about that.

Stefan watched his brother, shut the door of his car, but then Stefan also saw someone come out from the passenger's seat. Who was he with? But it took Stefan a few moments to see, because the person was blocked by the open car door. Damon was getting his stuff from his car's backseat, and then shutting it again. There, Stefan finally saw who the mysterious passenger was once the door had been shut, which made him stop drinking from the blood bag as he narrowed his eyes. _What in the hell?_ He thought absent-mindedly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Knock knock!"<em> He said loudly as he knocked loudly as well since the door was locked. It's been too long since he had been in Mystic Falls. And as much as he would like to be all emotional about it, he enjoyed his stay in New York – and who wouldn't, really? It's _NEW YORK!_ Everybody loves that, even a four-hundred year old vampire, that's for sure. He did sort of miss Mystic Falls though, and he knew that this was the proper time to be back. Why? Well, in a few short weeks, summer will be over and they'll be bound for another adventure. God knows when the Originals will come back, but he figured that they'll _be_ soon…

Two months had been far too long.

Yet, that was not the only reason why it took him two months to finally come home. How can he possibly? He wasn't ready at all. In fact, he wasn't really prepared for all of this. But should he really be when he'll only see the faces of Stefan and his girlfriend, Elena's friends – who he thinks did not really miss him at all? Damon rolled his eyes at the horrid thought. Who would even care anyway? Two months had been a break for him, and he deserved that break _oh so very well._ How could he not when he had been through so much these past few months?

Not that he hasn't been through a lot for a century, but that was different.

_Things _are different now – _he_ was different now – and he is feeling too much emotion that he cannot possibly just leave them in silence. They need to be expressed, and he will certainly do.

Stefan opened the door a few seconds later and Damon frowned. "Hello brother," He greeted him with a mocking smirk. "Why is the door locked? Do you happen to be scared because you're sneaking a drink over there? What? Elena might catch you?" Damon mocked as he pointed at the blood bag that Stefan's holding. He looked down and slowly hid it away behind him, as he looked at Damon hard.

"And why did you have to knock when you could've just put the door down?" Stefan replied with a mocking look as well. There, Damon smiled as he started walking past his brother. This was entertaining.

"Let's just say I missed you brother," Damon said as he walked in and put his bags down on the couch. He then realized that Stefan was still at the door. He forgot that he had company with him.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Stefan asked, pointing at the door. Damon looked at it then looked away.

"I saved your brother's ass, and that's the thanks I get?" Katherine said, crossing her arms over her chest. Now, Damon rolled his eyes. It would've been unlikely that he brought Katherine with him, but the truth was, he was never in any sort of danger for the whole two months in New York. And truthfully, he'd rather die than let Katherine save him – because that was how much he hated her. "Really classy, Stefan," Katherine added as she shook her head in dismay. Damon rolled his eyes again as he looked at them.

"First of all, I was never in any sort of danger _Katherine_" He said her name in a very sarcastic and harsh tone that Katherine looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed. "And second, we had the same flight back to Mystic Falls. Obviously _someone_ is stalking." He added, widening his eyes then smiling at Katherine who just walked in and Stefan shut the door loudly, glaring at her.

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes and made her way towards the empty couches.

"So you two were together in New York for two whole months?" Stefan asked, pointing his fingers at them to make a point as he stood and crossed his arms over his chest. He then arched his eyebrows, waiting for them to answer.

"Of course," Katherine said with a teasing smile.

"Hell _no_," Damon said. Both of them said it at the same time, so Stefan had to give them a quick look and then frowned. Obviously they were only confusing Stefan and Katherine's teasing was making Damon pissed. She was having fun, Damon can tell – now that he can properly read everyone's minds – and Stefan was just plain confused. With the expression on his face, Damon can simply just say so; there was no need to actually read his brother's mind.

"Seriously?" Stefan asked impatiently. Katherine was smiling like a Cheshire cat as she sat on the couch, and Damon was only bored so he only arched his eyebrows. But before Damon could say anything else, Stefan's phone rang, and he had to bring it out to see who it was. He then raised a finger, excusing himself, and Damon only shrugged. Damon made his way to the liquor table, and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"Oh Damon, why so feisty?" Katherine teased, narrowing her eyes at him. Damon only ignored her and sipped on the glass. "Why don't you just tell Stefan the truth? It wouldn't kill you." Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance. Katherine should be thanking him because he allowed her to be here in the first place. He hated to admit it, but he actually did a pretty good deed. Katherine then slowly stood up, and walked towards him. "Elizabeth left you for Klaus, you can tell him that because it _is_ that simple. Or are you still hurting because she did leave you for him?" She added, obviously trying to alienate his emotions, when the truth was, he chose not to follow Elizabeth, because what Katherine said was right. He _was_ making a fool out of himself for an Original. Of course, he would never admit that to Katherine.

_Never._

Damon turned to her, smiling menacingly as he narrowed his eyes. "Then _you_ tell him," He arched his eyebrows, his eyes dancing in full delight. "Don't think that I didn't know why you're here. I mean, the only reason why you followed me back to Mystic Falls is because you are in _hiding_ again. But don't you think that it is safer if you just ran thousands of miles away? Because _any_ minute, Klaus will be back, and I'm sure as _hell_ that Elizabeth is with him. If she knew that you were here with me, and you were the one who told me to stop following her, then you'd be _dead_. _Especially_ because she didn't get your deal done." He said with a firm yet mocking tone. He couldn't help but see how Katherine's eyes were dancing in surprise. He maintained his sarcasm and mockery with a slow smile developing on his lips as Katherine began inhaling deeply, fuming deep inside. "So yes, Katherine, be my guest. Tell my brother the truth, because then you'd be helping me escape the numerous explanations. In fact, I'll thank you in advance." He then put down his empty glass of bourbon on the table and gave her one last smile as he made his way to the couch where his bags were. He held them by the handle and walked up the stairs. Stefan was just making his way down, obviously it was Elena who called, and Damon knew that he didn't say that he was back. Damon looked at his brother with a smile full of sarcasm. "Hey Stefan, Katherine has something to tell you," He added, and looked at Katherine who was looking up at them, mostly glaring at Damon, and was fuming – inhaling and exhaling deeply. He gave her a full smile as he continued going up the stairs.


	23. The Woman on the Verge

**The Woman on the Verge**

* * *

><p>A young vampire ran really fast with his inhuman speed. Surely, that was his advantage, but with these mysterious strangers, he had no match. They're much strong, powerful, faster…<p>

And _hungry._

So he ran for his life. He ran and ran into the dark alleys of Paris, and when he finally felt their presence gone, he stopped. He then took a break for breath as he looked cautiously sideways. Once all was clear, he inhaled deeply and turned to a really dark corner as he felt relieved and then he gasped in horror. A man was there with fiery blue eyes that are shining bright in a devious way with his blonde hair. The man had a disturbing smirk on his face, and he couldn't help but feel terrified – as if he was human again, with his knees shaking down to their core.

He then hesitantly stepped back and saw him take a step forward too. But then he immediately turned and started running away, before he was stopped again. This time, a young lady stood. She was just standing there, a few feet away from him, with her hands to her side, wearing a long dark coat and her hair was beautiful even though he knew that the man who was chasing him down was right behind him. He couldn't help but start panting, panicking a little deep inside, yet he couldn't help but see how beautiful the girl was. Her skin was pale and radiating, her deep green eyes looking right into his fearful ones, her perfectly shaped nose, her thin and rosy lips turning into a slow thoughtful smile. He absent-mindedly smiled back, because her beauty was quite dazzling.

As he stared, her lips turned into a full smile and then her features changed. Her deep green eyes turned viciously red, below her eyes, the skin turned thin and revealed her veins. Her beautiful smile turned into a vicious grin with sharp and pointed teeth that he knew were deadly, because he had them too. And then that thought suddenly panged in his head, she was a vampire. She was like the man behind him… She then lunged forward, and he tried to escape, but he realized that the man behind him was holding him firmly. He was so caught up into her beauty that he was actually hypnotized. He screamed in horror as she dug her fangs into his neck, and then everything turned black…

* * *

><p>Elena bit the sandwich as she and her friends enjoyed the shining sun, and the sound of the waterfalls. It was relaxing and amazing to be sitting her on this mat, surrounded by her good friends as they all ate for lunch. She, Caroline and Bonnie all made the sandwiches, as Matt and Tyler helped set up the place, and drove them there to Old Woods. Elena had called Stefan because obviously, earlier this morning he had been happy to join them, but now he said that he'll be running late. Of course, Stefan doesn't really eat human food, but he was kind enough to oblige whenever he was with them.<p>

"We should have more of this," Matt said, smiling. Caroline nodded.

"Oh yeah," She said, smiling cheerfully. "We should. But you know guys, I hope you brought your swimsuits with you, cause' today's really hot and the waterfalls' kind of tempting." She pursed her lips together and arched her eyebrows as they all laughed.

"Yeah, we're already wearing it." Bonnie laughed as she then gave the boys a look. "I hope you guys did too."

"Yeah, today's just too hot to even wear a leather jacket!" Caroline made a cheerful laugh as she teasingly pulled off Tyler's jacket by the collar to his shoulders.

"Hey, hey" Tyler said, raising his hands up. "Take it easy, it's going off." He then took it off and they all laughed as Tyler and Caroline happily kissed each other. Elena couldn't help but notice that they're all so happy. But where _is_ Stefan anyway? And just as she thought about that, he suddenly arrived.

"Hey Stefan!" Caroline greeted. "You're just in time. We're having lunch." They all turned to look at Stefan. He was wearing a leather jacket and a V-neck shirt under it even in the weather like this. Elena smiled up at him as he did, and sat down next to her. He kissed her forehead then looked up at them. Bonnie handed him a sandwich as he gladly took it.

"Thanks," He said, but then he turned to Elena, with a look in his eyes that she felt, something was wrong. "I need to tell you something," He said. Her smile faded away as she frowned and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I lied to you," He started, looking down in dismay then back in her eyes again. "I received a text from Damon after breakfast, saying that he will arrive from New York today." Elena's eyes widened slowly as she sat up. Damon was finally arriving. She then felt a sudden surge of happiness yet concern for him, because they haven't heard from him in months, and she had been so worried. She felt relieved that he was okay and that he was finally coming back.

"When?" She asked, in a very serious tone.

"An hour earlier," They heard someone say – that familiar voice that they haven't heard in a long time, but now they have, Elena felt as if her heart sank. She turned to the voice's direction, wide-eyed, and saw Damon walking towards them slowly with his head held up high. He had a smile on his face as ice blue eyes danced in sarcasm and happiness. He was wearing a dark gray shirt, dark jeans, and combat boots. Elena noticed that his hair had grown too. She couldn't help but stand with a smile on her face. She also noticed that the others stood up too. But as he was walking, she saw someone behind him. Someone familiar too…

Katherine.

"What is she doing here?" Elena asked, her smile fading away and turned into a frown. Damon looked behind then looked back at them as he rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Obviously _ruining_ the moment," He said, irritated as he faced Katherine again. "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to get lost?" He called, as Katherine approached with a teasing smile on her face.

"I didn't come here for you," Katherine replied as she stopped in her tracks and stood a few feet away from Damon. Her eyes then shifted to them. "I came here to check up on all of you guys…" She waved her fingers at them with a smile. Elena glared at her as everyone did as well. "Damon and I just got back from New York, we're so glad that you had this lunch for us."

"You were with her?" Elena asked, looking at Damon as he inhaled deeply in irritation as he looked away.

"He _wasn't_," Stefan answered. "Katherine just tagged herself along." Elena looked at him. Stefan, her thoughtful, kind, and brave, Stefan, defended his brother and was standing beside her, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I told you, I was the one who saved your brother's ass." Katherine replied, bored. "If it wasn't for me, he would've followed like a blind man." Elena looked at Damon again, this time confused. She frowned.

"What is she talking about?" Elena asked.

"_Katherine,_" Damon said firmly and irritated. "_Get lost._" Katherine then opened her mouth to say something, but before she can say a syllable, Damon interrupted her again. "Don't you remember our conversation earlier?" Katherine then closed her mouth as she glared into Damon's ice blue eyes. They were silent for a few moments before Katherine finally looked away as she rolled her eyes in defeat.

"Fine," She said bitterly. Then before they knew it, right after they had blinked their eyes, she was gone.

* * *

><p>"What was going on?" Elena asked as Damon turned around. This was what he wasn't really going for. Obviously, Katherine ruined the moment. He was waiting for Elena to come to him with her arms flailing as she went to hug him. He can feel her heart beating fast in happiness, and she already had that thought in her mind, but the other thing or other person that was stopping her was Stefan. Although he must say, that it was very nice of his brother to actually defend him. Stefan knew that truth, although he heard it from Katherine, he guessed that that wasn't the real truth.<p>

"Nothing, she was lying." Damon said, brushing it off. "So… Picnic in a nice warm, summery day; seems like everyone's having fun." He added, his eyebrows arched as he was willing to change the subject, but obviously Elena wasn't.

"Damon, tell us what happened." Elena said her voice low and even.

"I don't really want to bore you guys…" Damon said, teasing Elena a little bit. He then looked at her and she gave her a serious, impatient look. He then exhaled. "Fine," He gave in and rolled his eyes. He then told them to sit down, once they did, he began telling them about what happened after the dinner party. Then told them that Katherine visited, saying that he shouldn't follow her to Paris, and he realized that Katherine was right – although he never admitted that to Katherine herself, and to them of course – but he decided to just continue to stay in New York for the summer where he pretty much had fun (and he left all the killing part, of course, and the part where he had finally mastered telepathy). "And I just saw her in the plane that I was riding, and we pretty went home together. But Katherine obviously knows that Klaus was too far away and so she can come back to Mystic Falls."

"But do you think Klaus and the other Originals will come back soon?" Elena asked. He shook his head, even though he had a hunch that they might be back anytime soon. They've faced Klaus for more than a few times for Damon to know his moves. He knew that Klaus cannot simply just leave Elena in their hands without checking in on her – seeing if his dear doppelganger is safe. He then rolled his eyes at the thought. So, he stood up, and shrugged.

"Probably," He said, giving them a half-hearted answer. By the looks on their faces, they knew they were somehow confused. And he didn't need to read their minds about it. But Stefan's, he simply cannot resist for his little brother's face a blank. So he read his mind, digging deep within his thoughts and found out that he was rather suspicious of Damon's answer. And with that, he couldn't help but maintain a crooked smile on his lips. "Well, I hope you all have a great day then." He said with a mocking tone and a full sarcastic smile. Elena frowned.

"Where are you going?" She asked. It was nice that his little darling Elena still cared for him. There was so much concern in her tone and in her thoughts for him. He knew she was worried of his connections with Elizabeth, especially when he was in New York, and the fact that she didn't like Elizabeth all that much. Could it be that dear Elena's feelings for him are growing intense? She should be caring for his little brother since they _were_ back together. But nevertheless, he thought it was fun, seeing Elena this way. He was keeping her out of some parts of life, and he knew that somehow, she was feeling left out in the dark.

And that's exactly where he wanted to keep her.

As far as Damon was concerned, he was finally done with Elena. He'll never be hers and she made that perfectly clear right then and there, he was just the one who was stupid enough to be wheeling his way in. But none of that now, even with Elizabeth. And as much as he _was_ fascinated with Elizabeth, he wasn't going to let her just follow as if he was blind. No, not at all…

"Someplace else," He said without turning to face them. And before Elena can say something else, he vanished, taking his inhumane speed at its full advantage.

* * *

><p>She went in, only to hear girls giggling, and she knew exactly what was going on. She just enjoyed a good hot bath and now, she was wearing undergarments, and a bathrobe. Her hair was wet and rumpled, yet that didn't stop her from going into the main foyer of the suite that they stayed in and see it for herself. Once she came in, she saw Klaus seated on one of the luxurious individual couches, with three girls surrounding him, their clothes too small and were revealing, and one of the girls were even seated in his lap as she fed him with grapes. She glared at the sight as she rolled her eyes.<p>

"Another set of prey?" She asked, as she walked towards them and tied the bathrobe. "Or toys?" She then gave him a smile that definitely did not match her darting eyes. Klaus looked at her with a foolish smile as he looked up the girl seated on his lap as she giggled when he held her by her thighs.

"Oh do not be such a spoiler," He said in a cheerful tone. "You know I'm only having fun." She rolled her eyes again as he continued to canoodle with the girl. She then set off to get herself a glass of champagne by the French windows that overlooked Paris, and the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Once she poured herself a glass, and looked out the window, she sipped, trying to maintain her composure. Obviously, she wasn't in the slightest mood to have fun with these harlots. Just the sound of their high-pitched, perky, and French, giggling is making her flinch in annoyance. She then heard something shatter, that made all the girls stopped giggling. "Oops?" Klaus commented in an amused, sort of drunken way. And with that, Elizabeth turned around, her eyes wide in annoyance as she held the glass tightly that it might break.

"Can you please take your _whores_ elsewhere?" She asked in an unpleasant tone. Elizabeth saw a glass of champagne was broken, and its pieces were lying on the carpeted floor as the champagne leaked, leaving a wet stain. Klaus looked at her then, calmly nodded as he set the girl off of his lap, which made the girl stand, with her foot on the floor. He told them to go the next room and get more champagne and bourbon in their native tongue. Soon, they all followed, happily going to the dining and once they were out of the room, Klaus looked at Elizabeth.

"Why in such a foul mood, darling?" He asked, with his arms open as he went towards her. "You know I was only having fun." He said in his soothing voice. She practically ignored him as she turned around and continued to look out the window. He ran his hands on her shoulders as she brought the champagne glass's tip on her lips with her arms crossed over her chest. "Are you hungry? Is that why?" He asked, calmly again, this time by her ear. Her lips twitched into a curve.

"Not in the slightest bit," She shook her head a little as she slowly pulled the champagne flute away from her lips.

"Then what _is_ the matter?" He asked. "Were you jealous of those girls?" This time, Elizabeth raised her eyebrows as she turned to face him.

"Those _girls?_" She asked, giving him a mocking air laugh in disbelief. "Not in a million years!" She added, and this time, Klaus let go of her arms. "Those girls are disgusting, and nothing but no-good humans." Klaus then smirked.

"But aren't you having fun?" He asked, amused. "We're running all over town, doing mischief… Certainly you can count that as fun." She gave him a slow smile as she arched her eyebrows.

"I have had more fun than this." She replied, mocking him as she gulped down the remaining champagne in her glass. "Surely, an Original and powerful Hybrid as you are, can do so much better?" She teased. Klaus smiled.

"Like causing mischief and terror over the city of Paris is not better," He replied, his blue eyes shining bright. "Well, I am done leading you around, how about you lead me?" He asked, teasing her, yet she hinted that there was a bit of flirtatious tone. She put down the flute on the table next to her then looked at him again. The girls' giggling were heard again, and they knew they were about to come in again. They both looked at the big and white, closed French doors, then back at each other again. Klaus stepped closer as he smiled at her, waiting for her decision. He held her by the arms again, and just by his touch, she felt as if she had been stung. Not in a painful way, but in an electrifying way.

And it has been a while since she's felt that.

"So what's it gonna be?" He asked. She looked down then back up at him. Truthfully, she didn't know what to do. Usually she does things all on her own without having any problems who'd want to follow her. But now, when she was asked, things are just different.

"I guess I'll have to think it over," She said, giving him a teasing smile. Soon, Klaus wrapped his arm around his hip and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. He was so close, yet she was used to it again. It felt like the old days, but she was done reminiscing now, because obviously, she had spent two months with him.

"You still look beautiful even without effort," He commented, looking at her deep green eyes. "And that is why I love you," He added with a faint smile. Their lips met, and it took a long time before they parted again. Even though hundreds of years ago, she would've wished this to be happening, now there was some part of her that still felt as if something is lacking.

Klaus was the only one who she really loved, even though she had been betrayed and, gone through war and death with him. He knew he was, and obviously a few months back, right when his own mother tried to plant an intention to murder her very own son, he had a sudden desire to be with her – to be powerful with her and her alone. Surely, for someone like Klaus, that should be something treasured. But why is it, in the back of her mind, there was another part of her, refusing Klaus' wishes.

She knew what and who it was that was refraining her to think straight. And she was fuming – _furious _even, that a certain someone had not come for her here. But with that thought, she knew what she'd really want to do. But not yet… when the time is finally right. For now, she's going to enjoy Paris. "I think that you should take the lead until I finally decide," She finally said as a smile slowly lingered on her lips. "I could not possibly make things dull." She added, and Klaus nodded slowly. The girls finally came in, calling him and saying that they finally had his bourbon and more champagne. Klaus and Elizabeth looked at them for a second, but then Klaus gave Elizabeth a look and a devious smile. He let go of her as he looked at the girls again.

"Be my guest…" He quietly said to Elizabeth. She only shrugged and got into action. With her vampire speed (and an Original's), within a blink of an eye, she was in front of one of the girls. She immediately held the girl by the chin, and dug her fingers into the flesh of the girl's neck. In a swift and graceful move, still too fast to even be seen by a normal human being, she pulled it out, ripping the girl's head off mercilessly. Once the two girls left saw it, one let out scream that made the other look. So she attacked the screamer, and dug her hand into her chest, and pulled her heart out. After that, the last girl was screaming, and this was the girl that was on Klaus' lap. She felt that she should make this one suffer more, so she snuck by the girl's back, held her firmly by the shoulders, tilted her head to the side, and dug her fangs on her neck. She bit and bit and took some of the flesh off as she drank the girl's blood, who continued screaming.

Soon, the screaming died, and of course, the girl died. Once she was fully drained and half of her neck's flesh was bitten off, Elizabeth just dropped the lifeless girl on the floor and looked at Klaus with a vicious smile. Klaus was there, a bit struck by her sudden viciousness that he hasn't seen during the whole two months. Usually she had been more civilized with her killings. Just draining their blood and making her stomach full was satisfying for her. But now, she felt even more satisfied. Her features returned to normal again as she licked the blood off of her fingers. "Why do you look so shocked?" She asked, teasingly, as she licked again. "Haven't you seen my dark side?" She then grinned deviously.


	24. The Dark Side

**The Dark Side**

* * *

><p>It was a hot Virginian summer, and for some reason, even if he was a vampire, he felt hot. Usually, vampires don't get affected by the weather, because obviously, they're dead… sort of. Nevertheless, Damon still wandered around the boardinghouse wearing a dark green, cotton, V-neck shirt just because he was comfortable with it. With that said, he wandered around with a tumbler of bourbon even if it was still morning. He took a few swigs as he went up the stairs then straight to his room. Once he opened the door, there he found an uninvited guest lying on his bed.<p>

"I assume that you ran out of places to go?" Damon said with much mockery and sarcasm in his tone, and on his face. Katherine looked at him as she sat up with a thoughtful smile. She was only wearing a bathrobe, more specifically Damon's, and her hair was rumpled. Damon knew she just got out of _his _shower.

He winced at the thought.

"Actually, I was expecting you." She said. "We've only been back for a week, and I'm getting bored," She added, faking a yawn. Damon rolled his eyes as he chugged down the last few gulps of the bourbon that was on his tumbler. He then proceeded by walking by the table, loudly putting the tumbler down and went by a drawer to get his car keys. He doesn't really like putting his car keys down anywhere, because people might come inside the house and steal his cars – in which he cannot afford to happen, especially with the fact that Katherine comes so unexpectedly that maybe she'll take one of his cars.

If she _was_ interested in them, that is.

"Well, why don't you go out and be crazy?" Damon replied, widening his eyes as he looked at her. If she thinks that she can lure him with her looks and all, well, Katherine should know that he's not really in love with her anymore. Obviously he knew better now. He got his keys and immediately started walking out.

"Wait!" Katherine called.

"Bye Katherine," Damon said, uninterested to even hear a single word she's going to say. He walked down the stairs and once he was on the last step, he suddenly remembered that he forgot his tumbler in his room. He then shrugged off his shoulders, brushing it off, because he can get a new one anyway. And so, before he went out, he made a quick detour to the liquor table.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Stefan answered his phone. He was on his way back to the boarding house since he just got back from his morning hunt. Sure, he was sort of trying to get back into the good ole' bunny diet, yet, his stomach grumbled still and that made him uneasy. It was hard to get back into drinking animal blood when he's been pretty much on an ecstasy drinking human blood.<p>

"Hey," Elena said. "How's the morning hunt?" She asked.

"Good," Stefan lied. "I got a deer a while ago, instead of a bunny." He added, trying to sound casual and funny, because he didn't want Elena to know how much he was yearning for a blood bag.

"Great," He heard Elena on the other end, and with the sound of her voice, he knew that there was something wrong. So he waited for her to bring it up. "Listen, I'm a little worried. It's been a week since Damon and Katherine got back here, and do you think that Klaus will be back soon too? Maybe they're tracking down Damon or something?" Stefan frowned.

"Why would they track Damon down?" Stefan asked. "Those two Originals don't really care about Damon, especially now that the two lovers are together." It wasn't really all that hard to figure out. If they were, _indeed_, tracking Damon down, then they would've been back here in Mystic Falls at the same time that Damon did. Besides, Damon couldn't have gone back to Mystic Falls at all! He'd probably be dead by now, his body lost forever in the dark alleys of Manhattan.

"I don't know…" Elena said. "I'm just worried about Damon too." Stefan was inside the boardinghouse already and just closed the door behind him with a bang. There, he saw Damon. "He liked Elizabeth, and maybe, just as he always does, he's hiding the fact that he's hurting. Y'know, with the Elizabeth and Klaus thing?" Stefan had stopped in his tracks as he saw Damon by the liquor table, pouring some bourbon on his empty tumbler. Damon acknowledged him with a smirk, and a look. Stefan immediately knew that Damon had heard what Elena said on the other end.

"Don't worry Elena, I'm fine," Damon said loudly, loud enough for Elena to hear through the phone. "No need to check up on me, _mommy,_" Damon teased. Stefan glared at him, and Damon only smiled in pleasure as he shrugged and drank.

"Well, I do hope that's true," Elena said, knowing that Damon would hear anyway. "Obviously you don't do well with rejection." She teased back and Stefan saw Damon smirk.

"Correction," Damon raised a finger to make a point at Stefan. "I rejected _her_, by not following her to Paris. So yes, _Elena_, I am fine and better than your _dear_ Stefan here, who's obviously hungrier than the deer he just drank." Stefan frowned. How the hell did he know that? But, he didn't say a word, and only watched his big brother drink on the tumbler until it was empty and put it down on the table loudly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm out to make some mischief." Damon added, smiling at Stefan and raising his eyebrows playfully. Soon, he heard the door shut with a bang, and Stefan was all alone with a phone pressed on his ear.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember this?" He asked, smiling. It was a gloomy day, but that never stopped them from roaming around before. He held her delicate hand into his as they walked around the Palace of Versailles, specifically by the courtyard. Tourists spread, and took photos everywhere, admiring and remembering Marie Antoinette and the palace's remarkable history. The wind blew softly as the sun was blocked by clouds.<p>

_So much for a summer day…_

"I do," Elizabeth replied, smiling at the palace. "We had a lot of fun memories here." She added, smiling now at him, and he smiled back.

"When Marie Antoinette used to throw a lot of soirees, parties, in every part of the palace, nights full of dancing, champagne, debauchery…" Klaus added, and Elizabeth gave him a giggle.

"Yes," She nodded. "Marie knew how to have fun, didn't she?"

"She certainly does," Klaus laughed. "Unlike her husband… You know, I never liked him."

"Me either," Elizabeth said as they continued walking. They were now on their way to the garden, when all of a sudden a guide came towards them.

"Bonjour!" She said, waving at them with a sunshine smile on her face. They stopped in the tracks, still hand in hand, and acknowledged the girl by only looking at her. "The tour will start in a few minutes; we'll start over there by the main entrance." The guide said to them in her native tongue, and still gave them a persisting smile.

"Thank you, but we're not tourists." Elizabeth replied in French with a kind smile. The guide looked at them as if in surprise – as if she didn't believe that they weren't. For all the guide knew, just because they wear stylish clothes, have accents, and wear their hair in a different way, means that they were tourists. _It is a pity how this guide can just generalize like that_, Elizabeth thought.

"Oh?" The guide said. "Are you sure? Because you do not look French." She persisted, and Elizabeth had to squeeze Klaus' hand in irritation. Klaus looked at her and gave her a soft smile, saying, "I've got this."

"We may look like tourists, but we're not. We've been here couple of times before." Klaus said, giving the guide a gracious smile, and so, the guide smiled back and nodded.

"Enjoy then," She replied, and Elizabeth and Klaus gave her a courtly nod. Soon, the guide left and Elizabeth turned to Klaus, rolling her eyes.

"I thought she'd never go away." She commented, and Klaus laughed. They made their way to the garden where the maze was, and where the tourists took tons of photos with the maze and the lovely plants in the background. Elizabeth watched them as they made their way, seeing how much has changed in this world. This was what Klaus wanted to show her – and that this was what Damon can't show her. Truly, he knew at some point or another, that his dear Elizabeth was falling for that pest, and he was sort of afraid. Afraid that Elizabeth will turn away from him without remorse. He was afraid that he would leave her for good even though her revival wasn't even part of his plan. "I remember Marie Atoinette used to have tea time in the middle of the maze." Elizabeth happily remembered, and they were now walking in the maze, trying to find the middle. Klaus was only following Elizabeth since it seems that she knew it perfectly well. "And we used to go here all the time. It's amazing that even though I had been practically dead for centuries, I can still remember perfectly."

"It is," Klaus agreed, imagining Elizabeth in her old day gowns back in the day. How her skin radiated in the sun with her bare shoulders look so soft and smooth, that it was tempting to touch. How her dress fluttered as she ran. "We have had such wonderful memories here in Paris…"

"We did," Elizabeth said, looking back at him then away again. "Vampires used to live happily without anyone trying to catch them and kill them because humans were so afraid." Klaus smiled and nodded. It was nice to see her happy this way, and he knew that if he wanted to keep her on his side, he'd better keep her that way.

But then all of a sudden, Elizabeth stopped in her tracks. She looked from her left to right, so he did as well. "What's the matter?" He asked. She suddenly looked at him with a darting gaze.

"_A vampire is following us."_ He heard Elizabeth's voice inside his head. He then frowned as he looked sideways again, and there, he can smell the vampire, trying to sneak up on them. He narrowed his eyes as he walked beside Elizabeth, and held her elbow. "I can smell him," He said with a menacing snarl. _"And he's near; I can read touch his mind now."_ She sent to him. Klaus gave her a look and a nod, ready if ever that vampire suddenly begins to attack. _"He's right behind us, let us continue to walk and lure him in."_ She added. So, they began walking slowly again. And in a few moments, a vampire flew behind the bushes, shouting and took Klaus down.

"You killed my brother!" The vampire shouted. He was strangling Klaus' neck, and quickly, Elizabeth took him by the neck, and held him up, strangling him. Klaus stood up and tried to fix his clothes as he breathed smoothly now. Although, the vampire didn't really have much strength as he did, Klaus was barely affected by the weak vampire's strangling. Obviously, he was new.

"You dare attack us?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at the vampire and tightening her hold, causing the vampire to look afraid at them. "My boy, we're the _Originals._ We're a lot stronger than you think!" She tightened her hold even more and the vampire shouted in pain.

"L-let… me… go…" The vampire begged. His face turning white, his hands trying to put away Elizabeth's hold, Klaus only smiled.

"Not a chance, mate," Klaus said, enjoying this.

"P-please!" Elizabeth shook her head in fake dismay. The vampire suddenly revealed his true features, and tried to bite Elizabeth in desperate attempt. He was shouting as he struggled.

"New vampires are such pity." Elizabeth said as she now revealed her vampire features, causing the new vampire to stop and look at her in surprise. She then withdrew her hold, caught the vampire as he was about to hit the ground and dug her fangs on his neck. Soon, the struggling vampire turned into a lifeless figure as his blood was drained dry and Elizabeth only tossed his body into the bushes, wiping her bloody mouth with the back of her hand. Klaus clapped his hands.

"I was definitely entertained." Klaus commented. Elizabeth turned to him with a smirk.

"I am certain that you were…"

* * *

><p>It was night time, and Elizabeth and Klaus were in the grand ballroom of the Ritz hotel, wearing fancy clothes. There was a formal party and even though they weren't really invited, they ought to join them just to have fun.<p>

"These are the perks of being in a huge city," Elizabeth said, raising her glass of champagne towards the crowd of people wearing expensive gowns and tuxedos. She, herself, is wearing a black tube gown made of silk with layers of tulle made of organza. Her shoulders wear bare, and she was wearing long black silk gloves. "The wonderful parties that we can sneak into, always a thrill…" She added, smiling. Klaus smiled at her, and then clinked his flute with hers.

"I couldn't agree more." Klaus said and they both drank. "Now… I'd like to ask you something."

"What is it?" She asked. But before Klaus can say something, they were interrupted.

"Mademoiselle," A man wearing a tailored tuxedo with his hair slicked back perfectly in place, and with fine French features came over, took her gloved hand and kissed it. "I cannot help but notice how stunning you look," Elizabeth's eyebrows arched as she noticed how well he spoke in English. It is definitely obvious that he is from a wealthy family. She then graciously smiled.

"_Merci_," She said. "You do not look awful, yourself." She added, and then she looked at Klaus who only looked bored, even though she knew that this man absolutely irritated him, _especially_ because he was interrupted.

"Do you mind if I ask you to dance?" The man asked. Elizabeth looked at him and smiled, because she was about to turn him down. Who was she kidding? Klaus was there, she would never forgive him if she danced with this man.

"Thank you, but I already have a date," She said.

"Actually, I do not mind at all." He suddenly interrupted, and the man's face lit up. Elizabeth only frowned. What the hell is going on?

"Are you sure?" She asked in disbelief. And Klaus only shrugged as he chugged down what was left on his flute then looked at her.

"Yes." He said. "We are to have fun, didn't we? So yes, have fun all you want." He then leaned in to whisper. "He's a human anyway, I'll have him later…" He then winked at her and she gave a smile as she turned to the man.

"Well, I'd love to then…" The man gave them a courteous nod as he took her to the dance floor and danced.

Soon when the song was over, the man bowed and she graciously curtsied and then went back to the table where she found Klaus talking to a girl wearing a tacky pink gown. She arched her eyebrows as she took her seat and Klaus turned to her, smiling.

"Finally," He said. "Elizabeth this is Miss Vaughn, she is the hostess for tonight."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," She said and stuck her hand, and Vaughn shook it lightly.

"Pleasure to meet you too," Vaughn replied, smiling bright. Elizabeth noticed that she was in her thirties, for there are fine lines showing on her face. "You both turned heads tonight. Just lovely," She commented. Both Klaus and Elizabeth smiled, even though she read Vaughn's mind and knew that the comment was false.

"Why, thank you," Elizabeth replied.

"You are most certainly welcome.' Vaughn said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to my other guests. Being a hostess is such an exhausting task!" She added then fled. Klaus turned to Elizabeth who only arched her eyebrows.

"That woman's eyes do not match what her mouth was saying," Klaus commented, and Elizabeth laughed.

"Her compliments are rather, false. Even a normal human can notice." She replied, sipping some champagne. Klaus nodded and shrugged. He leaned closer to her looked at her directly in her green eyes.

"Now that I have you all to myself," He asked. "What mischief are we going to do now?"

"I thought you were taking the lead?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. Klaus shrugged.

"But being the lead can be quite boring," He said, smirking. "You should take the lead now."

"Well if I do take the lead," She said. "I'm not quite sure whether you'd like it." She added, and thought that this was true, especially now that she has thought of something to do. It was the appropriate thing to do. The mischief she and Klaus will cause together and to finally satisfy her emotions.

It was perfect.

_Juxte parfait._

"Well then, what is it?" Klaus asked, and shrugged eagerly. "I am all ears, love. You have put up with me leading all the fun, now I am quite certain that I will have to put up with you and all the fun you want to do." Elizabeth smiled warmly as she laid her hand on top of his.

"If you insist…" She replied, and then squeezed his hand with much affection.


	25. The Constant Conversation

**The Constant Conversation**

* * *

><p>"I always prefer tea than coffee." She said, taking a sip of her coffee from the cup. If only he had chosen a better place than this then she'd probably have some tea – the real ones, from London.<p>

"And you always prefer champagne than wine." Tom replied, putting his cup of coffee down on the round table. Elizabeth smiled back as he smiled warmly at her. "I do admit that I was a tad jealous of the fact that you've ran off back to my homeland with the hybrid." He added, giving her an amused smirk although Elizabeth sensed his irritation with how his piercing eyes stared directly at hers.

"France was wonderful," Elizabeth said, trying to sound casual, and Tom only arched his eyebrows in acknowledgement of that fact. "And I do wish you were with me there; it was a bit unexpected."

"I'll say…" He said. "Klaus probably got to you really good since you've disappeared for two whole months with him." He then snickered, sipping his coffee again as she reached for his hand and laid hers on top of his.

"Oh don't be jealous, Tom." She said, still smiling warmly at him. She was in a good mood, and however Tom felt, she was patient enough today to handle it. Besides, Tom had always been so kind with her, he never lost control of his composure whenever he was irritated. That was how much of a gentleman he was. "I know that you don't like Nik, but we did have fun. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have seen France again."

"And clearly, Klaus has done marvelous things for you _ma cherie_. Like, I don't know" – he shrugged coolly – "killed you and made you rot for centuries in Charlottesville." He waved his hand and made a sarcastic smile at her. Now it was Elizabeth's turn to roll her eyes. She knew that it irritated him of that fact that she went to Paris with Klaus and not him. If only he knew what she really wanted – it'll only make him more furious, and practically surprised.

And of course, she blocked her mind for him not to read.

"Don't be so bitter," Elizabeth said with an air laugh and withdrew her hand that was on top of his. Tom only sniffed – the kind of _pffffft _that Frenchmen can only make – as he looked away. Elizabeth wasn't here to accept this kind of treatment. She was here to make a proposition, to make things better for her to say the least and for her friendship with Tom.

"So, why did you come back here in New York?" He asked, looking at her again and picking up his cup of coffee.

"I came to see you," She said matter-of-factly, and Tom only arched his eyebrows in feign interest. No matter what Tom thought she was doing, she _was_ telling the truth. But why would he try to even prove it to him? It wasn't necessary.

"You came to see me?" He asked in disbelief, and sipped on his coffee again. Elizabeth nodded as she took a pinch of croissant and popped it into her mouth. "But why would you want to see me?" Elizabeth chewed until she finally swallowed to reply.

"I want to see you before I head back to Mystic Falls." She replied, pinching on the croissant again.

"Back with dear Niklaus, I assume?" He teased, cocking an eyebrow and Elizabeth looked at him with her piercing green eyes, darting directly at his. He then raised his hands as if to say he'll stop, but then he shrugged.

"Even if he was there, it does _not _matter." She said, saying it revealing her true, thick accent and sat up straight and looked at the table as she arched her eyebrows in annoyance. "I want you to come with me." She added firmly, this time looking directly at his eyes. Tom then laughed as she popped another pinch in her mouth, really irritated this time.

"My darling, _ma cherie, mi amore_," He said, putting his hand on top of hers, looking absolutely amused as his eyes dance and she only looked at them dead and not amused. "I am flattered, but I do not belong to a small town like that." She hastily withdrew her hand from under his as she glared at him.

"I knew you'd refuse." She said with a nasty smirk and crossed her arms over her chest. "Certainly, a French ambassador couldn't just simply disappear to a small town in Virginia. Don't you think that you are far too old to try and belong with these _petty little_ _humans?_" She added with a snarl, waving her hands in the air to make a point. Tom arched his eyebrows as he placed his hand on the edge of the table, looking at Elizabeth in surprise. In which, Elizabeth knew he was. Her lovely mood just went down the drain, and obviously, Tom has already forgotten this side of her.

"Well I certainly do not know how to react to that…" He said slowly with a smile slowly curving on his lips.

"Then do not _certainly_ try…" Elizabeth shot back. "However, I do like to as you something."

"What is it?"

"Damon Salvatore did not follow me to Paris, and I believe that you know why." She said while slowly smiling. Tom leaned back.

"Ah," He said as he exhaled. "I see you have read my mind earlier." Elizabeth then gave him an innocent shrug and still maintaining her charming smile. "Fine, I overhead him and a woman talking that night when he was about to leave; she insisted that he'd be a fool if he still followed you off to Paris." He sipped on his coffee again as Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. A young woman (She assumed) was talking to Damon. _Her_ Damon! And he took that woman's word whoever the hell she was! But, Damon would never just take anyone's word. He was as hard-headed as a rock.

"And do you know who that woman is?" She asked, still with her eyes narrowed. And then, Tom gave her a slow smile.

"It was Katherine Pierce." After he said it, her eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"Katherine Pierce?" Elizabeth repeated, dazedly, trying to absorb the information. "Why, I'd never…"

"It is quite obvious that she is still trying to run away from Niklaus," He said, amused and mocking. But Elizabeth only glared away and rolled her eyes in irritation.

"I should have killed her when I had the chance." She hissed. And then, she turned to him, glaring. "She was lucky that I did not rat her out to Nik, otherwise she'd be _really_ dead." Tom smirked as he nodded and kept sipping on his coffee. Elizabeth was fuming. At first when Tom said that Damon was talking to a woman, and that he actually took her word, she immediately thought that it was Elena because Damon _was_ in love with her. But now, Damon was Elizabeth's. He was hers, even without stating it, even without Damon himself knowing. He was indeed _hers_. But then, she immediately turned back to Tom, remembering her real plan especially now because she can cause more mischief in her fiery. "Don't you see, Tom, darling?" She asked, with a yearning look as she reached for his hand. "This is why I need you to come with me to Mystic Falls. _You_ and only _you_ are my one true ally. Nik might be trying to earn my loyalty, but we know that it might be false."

Tom only nodded, deep thought.

"We can have so much fun, you can kill anyone without _anyone _even knowing, you can feed, and we can cause mischief… just like in the good ole' days!" She said, giving an air laugh. Tom smiled. "Please Tom, come with me…" She insisted. Then Tom looked at her then gave her a warm smile.

"Alright," He breathed, and she grinned in delight.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "I shall book us a flight! Oh and Tom?"

"Yes?"

"Do promise me that you'd get rid of those tacky suits. They do not belong in a small town like Mystic Falls." She said, and Tom laughed.

* * *

><p>Katherine walked out of the bar and went to the parking lot where her car was. She'd been hanging out here in this small bar that is a fifteen minute drive away from Mystic Falls. True enough that Mystic Falls is still as boring as ever, and she preferred it here in this little bar when strangers just hang out, get drunk, have fun, and pretty much die because she feeds on them.<p>

She clicked on her car's remote to open the lock, and continued walking until she felt something. She turned around and looked around but found that it was just an empty parking lot without anyone there but her. She gave the place one last look before she turned around again and continued walking. There was something weird that she felt, like someone's presence. But there was no one there, and she'd know if anyone would try to sneak up on her because she is one old vampire. So, Katherine opened her car door, before something pulled her and knocked her down on the ground.

"Hello love," a familiar voice said. Her eyes wide as she quickly stood up, and started running before she was blocked. "Where do you think you're going?" She stared into Klaus' eyes with panic and surprise that she turned away and started running again, but then Klaus pulled her and knocked her on the ground again. This time, before she can even stand up, Klaus was on top of her, holding her wrists. She struggled to let go but he was far too strong.

"How did you find me?" She breathed as she struggled. Fear and panic ran through her veins. In any moment, Klaus can kill her and all her life running away would just be a sick joke. She can perfectly imagine Damon or Stefan joking about it, and laughing hysterically with pure mockery and sarcasm.

"You weren't so hard to find, love." He said with a vicious smile. "In fact, all your running, is rather tiring don't you think? I just didn't have time to chase you down until now."

"What do you want from me?" She demanded when she knew exactly why her overdue judgment is coming. It was centuries ago, when she was human, when she was Klaus' doppelganger. When she knew, she ran away and became a vampire instead. Truly, that enraged Klaus that she knew she'd be killed. Thus, she began to run and run and run… for her and for her life.

"I know about you little deal with dear Elizabeth," He said with his eyes narrowed. "Unfortunately, she doesn't really comply with anything but her own desires – we have a lot in common you see…"

"Let me go!" She demanded again, but he only tightened his grasp on her wrists.

"Not a chance…" He said. And then he started compelling her. "You will keep Damon away from Elizabeth at all costs even if your life depended on it. Otherwise you will meet your final judgment." He then smiled warmly at Katherine. "Now go," – he added and let go of her wrists and stood up – "Before I kill you." She lay there, looking at him with wide eyes, full of panic, and she slowly sat up.

She immediately started running as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Damon walked down the stairs and saw Elena and Stefan with tons of open boxes and stacks of books everywhere. Now, he didn't really know what the hell is going on, but he ought to find out. He then heard Elena and Stefan talking. "I seriously don't know how to start with this." She said with a laugh. He continued going down and saw Stefan carrying stacks of books and put them down on the coffee table.<p>

"What is all this?" He asked, frowning as he took the last step down. Elena looked up and then down again, reading some papers.

"Oh it's this book sale thing," She said. "Stefan and I agreed to help with this with Mrs. Lockwood." Damon looked at Stefan who only shrugged his shoulders and so, Damon continued to walk into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"But don't they have a library or something?" He asked, picking up a dusty book and blew it. Elena frowned as she watched.

"Okay so I have to separate fiction with non-fiction." Stefan said, clapping his hands to get rid of the dust. "This should be easy."

"Not likely." Elena said, matter-of-factly. "We've got over fifty books, it'll take us time."

"Hold on a second," Damon said, raising a finger. "Are _you_ donating some of our books?" He narrowed his eyes as he looked suspiciously at Stefan, who only frowned this time. Damon read his thoughts, and he knew that Stefan had that in mind. If Stefan dared to touch his books, then he'd seriously be furious, and Stefan knew that perfectly well.

"No, but I will be donating some of _mine_." Stefan said calmly. And Damon leaned back, and nodded. Stefan started separating books, and Elena was helping him. That was, until they heard the bell ring. "Did you happen to invite someone?" Stefan asked, inquisitively, and rather annoyed. Damon sat up and looked at the door then at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"No," He said. "But did _you_?"

"Relax, you guys," Elena breathed. "It's probably Bonnie or Caroline. I told them that they should come and help." Damon then shrugged as he went by the door and opened it. But then, no one was there. Was this some kind of a joke? And then he was about to close the door, until he saw something when he looked down.

An envelope with his name written on it…

He picked it up, closed the door with a bang and went inside. He pursed his lips as he frowned and wandered away. Who would leave some kind of a letter by their doorstep? "What's that?" Stefan asked. Damon shook his head.

"I don't know," He said and began opening it. "It's some kind of a letter."

"Maybe it's an invitation. Who's it from?" Elena asked. Damon continued opening it. He pulled the card away and saw some kind of a not with the same squiggly writing that had written his name.

_"I would like to invite you for supper tonight._

_I figured that maybe you and I can have a little chat._

_We shall expect your arrival by seven."_

_- Niklaus_

He read it out loud and Stefan and Elena didn't look so well. They were both frowning, as Stefan crossed his arms over his chest and Elena hugged herself. He can read it in their expressions. Klaus was back in town and nobody liked it at all. Could this mean that Elizabeth is back too? With that thought, he can feel himself shudder – either with anger, or with guiltiness. "So…" Elena began, a bit inaudible. "Klaus is… Klaus is back." She finally uttered.

"Why is he inviting you for dinner?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know." Damon said, dazed. And that was the truth. He didn't know. But for some reason, he felt as if this was another game that Klaus was playing. Or perhaps, it was Elizabeth who was playing.

"Well… Are you going?" Elena asked. He looked at Elena, who looked back at him with eyes so bright; he can't seem to look away. He forgot how beautiful she was, with the sunlight making her skin shine as if they were so smooth and silky, he can just…

Damon bit his tongue to stop the thoughts.

"Yes." He said firmly. "I am going."

"But…" Elena started saying, but Damon knew what she was about to say. That it was a bad idea, that they don't know what kind of tricks Klaus has up on his sleeve for him, that maybe Klaus will kill him, or torture him – those stuff. He was grabbing his leather jacket, ready to leave, probably get a few drinks, walk around, hunt, kill, whatever. "This is a bad idea, Damon!" Elena called, once Damon was already opening the door. And he pretty much didn't care anymore; he just shut the door behind him, and went to his car.

* * *

><p>Once they heard the door shut and Damon revved the engine of his sleek black Hummer, Elena looked at Stefan with concerned eyes. Sometimes Stefan feels as if Elena is just too concerned for Damon at this point, especially when Damon started being with Elizabeth more often. It's just too much.<p>

"I know you're worried." Stefan started, and Elena nodded, inhaling deeply.

"I cannot afford to lose anyone anymore, Stefan." She said. "Especially in the hands of Klaus, it's just too much."

"_Anyone_, or do you mean, _specifically _Damon?" He asked, rather bitterly. Elena frowned and opened her mouth to say something, but Stefan realized it was too late. He slipped, and now it needs an explanation. But what would he say? That he didn't mean to say it?

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Elena asked, rather inaudibly.

"Nothing," Stefan grumbled under his breath as he looked down. "Let's just get this stuff over with."

"No," Elena said firmly. "Tell me." He looked directly in her eyes.

"_Elena_, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing." She insisted. "You know you can always talk to me, Stefan."

"I know," Stefan said. "But we have nothing to talk about, so can we just get this over with?" He voice grew and he was frustrated with himself. He saw Elena's eyes widen and her eyebrows arch up.

"Okay…" She said quietly.

And they continued separating books and packing them silently until Caroline and Bonnie arrived to help. Stefan then swore silently under his breath.


	26. The Strange Supper

**The Strange Supper**

* * *

><p>Damon drove through the empty streets leading to the Mikaelsen's manor. He was still thirty minutes away, and he knew that he'd get there just in time. Although he wasn't exactly all too excited about this dinner thing with Klaus – of all people to have dinner with, – he was, at least, curious why Klaus invited him. He thought all of the possibilities already. Of course, the first thing that sprang up from his head is the fact that Klaus might kill him, the second thing that came up to his mind was probably because Elizabeth was plotting something against him (because he didn't follow her to Paris) and probably let Klaus kill him, the third was, well… Let's just say he hasn't thought of the third yet.<p>

What else was there to think off, anyway?

What? Klaus invited him to_ truly_ have a friendly chat with him? Well, Damon wasn't exactly _that_ stupid to believe so. And so, he drove and drove through the darkness, with the colossal trees on the side of the road that had huge shadows that made it feel as if the darkness was going to eat his car. But then his phone rang and he reached for it while focusing on the road, and glimpsed at the screen to see who it was.

Stefan.

"Let me guess…" He answered. "Elena made you call?"

"No," He heard Stefan reply as he pressed the loudspeaker. "But I won't let you go there alone."

"Please…" Damon rolled his eyes. "Just go and finish packing up all those books for donation. And you know, help _Elena_ as well?" He frowned at the road that was right in front of him. "Besides, who invited you anyway? Clearly, Klaus only wanted to see _me._" He teased and smiled afterwards.

"Don't be stupid, Damon." Stefan snapped back. "I'm not going to let you go there alone." Damon then raised a hand from the steering wheel as he arched his eyebrows, taking that reason into consideration.

"Your call, brother" He said. "But if you really want to be my back up, then you gotta' think of something creative, _and_ sneaky."

"Don't worry," Stefan said with his tone firm and assuring. "I will." Then Stefan hung up. Damon shrugged as he glimpsed at his phone and saw that he did hang up already.

* * *

><p>The doorbell was rung, and Klaus knew that his guest has finally arrived. So, his hired waitress opened the door and led him to the dining room where Klaus waited. Damon was a few minutes late, but fair enough. Once he saw Damon come through the arched doorway, Klaus smiled as he sat on the head table.<p>

"Ah," He said, and stood up. "Welcome, I am so glad you came." \

Damon narrowed his eyes at him after he eyed the table that was full of food, and then he smirked. "How could I refuse? It's not like I'd get invited by an Original Hybrid for dinner." Klaus grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, sit down, and let us start." He said as he waved his hand at an empty chair beside him. So, Damon came over and sat down. The waitresses came over and started filling up their glasses of wine, serving them the food, and lighting up the candles. Sure, the table looked as if he had other guests coming over, but he only wanted to make sure that his guest was rather, impressed. And who wouldn't be? Everything on the table looked delicious, even the candles that were giving them a different kind of lighting look delicious.

If he can say it that way…

"Thank you," Damon sweetly said to one of the waitresses who filled his glass with wine, and gave her one of his most charming smiles. Klaus eyed them with a faint smile, and sliced his steak with his knife.

"So Damon, I believe you have stayed in New York for two months." He asked, still slicing. "I do apologize if Elizabeth suddenly disappeared without saying goodbye. I believe it was my own doing." Damon chewed on his steak as he shrugged coolly.

"It's not a surprise, Klaus." Damon replied. "Since you seem to take everything that you want away…" Klaus smirked.

"I won't deny that," He said with a half-hearted laugh. "I know you might be wondering why I invited you for supper…"

"Please," Damon said, looking at him with so much sarcasm and mockery, that Klaus absolutely felt annoyed. Truly, Damon was the prick. He never liked him unlike his brother, Stefan. "Do enlighten me," Damon finished. Klaus then gave a thoughtful nod.

"I know that you have this… certain fascination with dear Elizabeth," He started. "But I was wondering, about Elena. Since you have been rooting for Elizabeth, I had the thought that you're not interested in Elena anymore. Is that correct?" Damon smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not interested in anyone," Damon said with a firm tone and gave a look directly at Klaus' eyes. After a few dull moments with their eyes locked against each other, Damon finally arched his eyebrows and smiled. "If you want Elizabeth and Elena, you can have both of them. I don't really care," He said, and ate the slice of his stake.

Klaus sipped on his glass of wine and maintained a knowing smile. Although he hinted that Damon wasn't exactly telling the whole truth of how he felt, he did say that, which makes it all too easy for Klaus. But just to see if Damon doesn't really care… "I believe Elizabeth is on her way back," He said, putting the glass down, and looked at Damon who was focused on slicing his stake. "And I am quite certain you'd run into each other." Damon then looked at Klaus again.

"And I need to know this… because?"

Klaus smiled and shrugged. "Oh, I was just saying." He replied.

"So that's it?" Damon asked, frowning. "_That_ was why you wanted to have _'supper'_ with me, is to see if I cared about Elizabeth?" Klaus clearly noticed the sarcasm in his tone especially when he said "supper" (and he said that, imitating Klaus' accent). He looked at Damon, not showing any emotion whatsoever. But then Damon slowly smirked. "Doesn't it seem strange that you care for someone who wants you to be killed? If that's what she wanted a few months ago, what makes you think that that has changed?" Now it was Klaus' turn to smile.

"Our relationship might not be perfect, and centuries might have passed the last time we've seen each other, still… our feelings are mutual. And no petty little vampire can change that now, can't it?" Damon gave a slow nod, as he reached for his glass.

"Say no more," Damon raised his glass for a toast, and Klaus gave Damon a knowing smile as he toasted his glass onto his.

* * *

><p>Tom opened his new apartment door and made Elizabeth walk in first. The apartment definitely was sort of old, and Elizabeth knew that it was definitely not of Tom's taste at all. She wouldn't live here even if she didn't have a choice. Surely, a French ambassador wouldn't settle for this. Elizabeth turned to look at Tom, who closed the door behind him, and put his luggage down beside a table.<p>

"You know that you can stay with me, if you like." Elizabeth said, clasping her hands together. "The manor has tons of rooms; surely Nik wouldn't refuse to anything I wish…" Tom looked at her then smiled.

"I'd rather live here than to be around that scoundrel." Tom said with much disgust that made Elizabeth smile. "Besides, it's not all that bad. Although the wallpapers _are_ ghastly, and needs to be renewed."

"And the furniture definitely does not suite your taste." Elizabeth said matter-of-factly, looking at a chair full of dusts, and the wood seems to be deteriorating. "If you sat on that, it'll definitely be shattered into pieces."

"I just moved in anyway," He said, "In a week, I'll get this place looking more beautiful than my apartment in New York." He smiled, but Elizabeth only turned to him, looking skeptical.

"Oh please, this place is no comparison to what you had in New York." She said, frowning as she looked around. "Now it makes me regret why I'd ever let you come here… Your French taste does not belong to a place like this." She then scrounged her nose.

"Well think of this as a good thing," He said. "Since I am a French Ambassador, living in a place like this would maintain my low-profile." Tom added with a grin, but Elizabeth only rolled her eyes at him and cocked an eyebrow, as if asking if he was serious. Of course, she knew he wasn't. Tom certainly did not belong to a place like this. Who was she kidding now? Tom was used to living the luxe life, even centuries ago. That was just the way he lived. She cannot let him settle for this ugly apartment that barely even looked like one since it was so old that it looked like it was a rat's hole.

But she suddenly glanced at her watch. It was half past ten, and she knew that Klaus was expecting her arrival. She then looked up at Tom again. "No, I will not let you settle for this." She firmly said. "You may want a low-profile all you want, but _this_ is not low-profile, this is just… _low._" She then started walking to the door. "I have to go, but I will definitely find you a better apartment. One that's closer to town, and I guarantee you that by tomorrow, you will be moving out of this old, dreadful place and into a new one." She said then walked out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Stefan was writing into his diary, since he hadn't written on it for such a long time. Since no one but him was in the house, he figured that it was the best time. Though, it was already morning, and he still hadn't seen Damon. He seems to have lost him last night when he was sneaking around Klaus' house. Wherever Damon has run off to, he'll surely come back in the morning.<p>

As always…

And as if on cue, he heard the front door was shut loudly with a bang, and knew that Damon was going up the stairs. Stefan continued writing about his sudden remark yesterday to Elena. He knew he shouldn't have said that, but he couldn't control himself. Maybe he was just jealous of her concerns for Damon, and yes, it has gone way over the top, but still…

"I thought you gave up writing ever since you turned back to being a ripper…" Damon suddenly said, leaning on the doorway, with a smirk on his face. Stefan looked at his brother and saw that Damon looked a bit drunk.

But when hasn't he been?

"Well I'm not the ripper anymore, Damon." Stefan said. "And will never be again." Damon sniffed in mockery.

"Yeah, right" He said. "Oh _Saint_ Stefan, I'd love to know more about your life, but you bore me to death… So I'd rather just do other stuff that's fun and dangerous – definitely way out of your league." He winked afterwards and then started turning away.

"Where had you been?" Stefan asked, patiently. "I lost you last night." That question made Damon stop in his tracks and turn his head to the side as he looked down with his lips pursed.

"Oh I just went someplace else afterwards…" Damon waved his hand then faced away. "Nothing to worry about brother," He added. But Stefan stood up, placed his pen beside his diary as he closed it, and called back at Damon.

"What happened with the dinner?" He asked.

"Nothing to worry about _brother!_" Damon called back and then Stefan heard his room's door shut with a bang, and he knew that Damon was left alone in his room, probably with a bottle of whiskey or even scotch.

"I had waited for you last night, but you were late."

She suddenly heard Klaus as he stood by her doorway. She was choosing a dress for her to wear today, and she was only wearing her silk robe. She put the clothes, holding it by their hangers, on her made bed. "Oh you were?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"Yes, I was." He replied. He was calm, and he was maintaining a slight smile on his lips.

"Well, I'm sorry if I arrived late. My flight was delayed." She said, smiling. He then stood up straight as he nodded.

"Did you find what you forgot in New York?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. She smiled graciously and nodded. Obviously, she doesn't want Klaus to know that her main purpose why she went back to New York is to get Tom to come here in Mystic Falls. And now that she had succeeded, she cannot feel any happier.

Which reminds her to call Tom for his new apartment…

"Yes, I did." She said, nodding with a smile. "But I traveled for a long time; I couldn't help but taste a few vampires here and there." Klaus now, smiled.

"What a surprise that you got to find vampires in New York."

"And they _are_ very abundant there, which I happened to notice just yesterday." Elizabeth laughed, trying to seem well composed and casual. True enough, she was a great actress. And then Klaus laughed.

"Too bad I wasn't there with you…" He started walking towards her. "We could've caused more mischief there than in Paris."

"We have too much time in the world to cause mischief there in New York." Elizabeth said softly, as Klaus wrapped his arms around her hips. She held on his shoulders, and smiled. "But now, dear Original Hybrid, I am calling the shots around here." Klaus let out a chuckle.

"Calling the shots, eh?" He asked, as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever said. She arched her eyebrows and nodded. "Well then, I should ask what we shall be doing today… Since both of us are here." He smiled warmly at her, his eyes dancing in delight and pulled her closer.

"Perhaps I should let you decide on that…" Elizabeth replied softly, they face only a few inches apart, and Klaus smirked. So he kissed her, and she kissed back.

* * *

><p>She stared at the boardinghouse, glaring at it without blinking, as if she was afraid that it would somehow disappear all of a sudden. Her hand gripped on the steering wheel so tightly that there might be imprints on it. She was here to do what she was ought to do… or rather, compelled to do. Surely, she could do this successfully. Damon had once loved her – she even broke his heart, and she was surely capable of making him love her again.<p>

Obviously, she won't be doing this if she had a choice. But she doesn't. She doesn't have a choice. It's either she does this successfully or she dies. Klaus was on to her, he had been on to her for quite some time now. She'd been running, and running, but for what? He still knew where she was. It was useless.

She inhaled deeply. It's now or never. Her knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel. She then inhaled deeply and slowly let go of the steering wheel. She can do this, she knew she can. She'd done this thousands of times.

But things are different when her life was one the line.

She revved up the engine, and parked her car by the Salvatore boardinghouse. With one last look at the peaceful looking house, she sighed and opened the door. There, she went out, and headed into the house.

When she went in, no one was home. So, she closed the door shut with a loud bang, and looked around to see if anyone was around. After walking through the living room, she looked by the window and checked if both of the Salvatore brothers' cars were there.

Fortunately, she saw Damon's sleek black hummer.

So, she looked up by the stairs and smiled. It was perfect timing, although she didn't really want to go on with this, she has to for her life. And so, using her vampire speed, she went up the stairs, and then slowed down by Damon's door. She opened it and saw him lying on his bed, with his arms folding up under his head, lying still with his eyes closed. She frowned.

"Rough morning?" She asked, as she walked in slowly. An eye shot open, then closed again.

"I'm meditating… Go away." Damon said with his voice low and even. Katherine let out a laugh.

"You can't fool me, Damon." She said. "Vampires don't meditate."

"But I do," He shot back. "Now, _go away._" But, same old stubborn Katherine just closed the door behind her and walked towards his bed. There, she sat on the edge. She then ran her hand on his cheek, slowly and smoothly.

"Oh Damon," She breathed. "Are you getting terribly lonely in this too boring of a town?" Before she can continue to stroke his cheek again, he held her wrist to stop her.

"The real question is," Damon slowly said, with his eyes still closed. Katherine forgot how handsome Damon was. But she can perfectly remember how he was back then, so sweet, so loving… and boring. Now, he's full of menace and danger… so full of excitement and life. She suddenly wondered how she even fell in love with Stefan. "Why are you here?" So Katherine withdrew her hand and sat up straight.

"Well, you're not the only one who's getting lonely, Damon." She said, matter-of-factly. "I know we hadn't exactly been good friends lately, but we do deserve some company, don't you think?" She asked, pouting her lips even though he cannot see it. Damon didn't really reply, he only furrowed his eyebrows which made Katherine smile. She then ran a hand on his toned chest down to his taut stomach. After a few silent moments as she stroked, she finally asked, "Now, what do you say?" There, he opened his eyes; his beautiful and expressive eyes, and looked at her.

"_Go away._" He firmly said. Katherine smirked, and stood up.

"Clearly, you don't know what you're missing." Katherine said, with a smile. She _was_ teasing Damon. And she knew it will somehow work… just like how it does with everyone else. Without another word, she walked towards the door (she knew he was watching her), then with a last glance, she went out and closed the door.


	27. The Kiss of Death

**The Kiss of Death**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth knocked on the door, and heard Klaus tell her to come in. So she opened the door, and found him there looking at the mirror while fixing his collar. She leaned by the doorway, and crossed her arms over her chest, smiling faintly. "You seem excited." She commented, and saw him look at her direction through the mirror. He then smiled.<p>

"Just a tad," He said with a shrug. "But I must say that you don't look _very _prepared."

"I'm still deciding whether I should join." She said matter-of-factly. "After all, I haven't ridden a horse in a very long time." She added, and then a smile crept on her lips. The thing that they were talking about was the event today. Klaus was in the council and that he arranged a small horse-riding event where townies can watch, ride and enjoy. It was brilliant, Elizabeth must say. And Klaus had been making her join the horse race when Elizabeth had been dead for centuries – she cannot exactly say if she still knew how to ride a horse.

"Well, you should definitely join. But if you really don't, then I shall stop persuading you." He said, facing her. Elizabeth then gave a nod. He then put his arms to his side and opened them slightly. "So how do I look?"

"Like a real equestrian, back in seventeen-hundreds." She teased, and raised her eyebrows.

"Everyone rides a horse before, unlike nowadays." He said with a shrug as he went to his walk-in closet to get his coat. She then looked down and remembered her main purpose on why she was here, by his room. He then came back out and so she looked up at him.

"Nik," She said. "Did you know that Katherine was back in town?"

"Katherine?" He asked, looking at her then back away.

"Yes," she replied.

"No," He shook his head. "Why would I know?" Elizabeth then arched her eyebrows in disbelief, but then she frowned. He of all people should've known she was back in town. He wanted her dead for a very long time now, yet for some reason he hadn't. And that is very suspicious.

"I just thought you knew," She said. "Since I know how much you want the girl dead. She's in town and I cannot really take her audacity for even showing her _blasted_ face." She added with much hate and disgust, but Klaus only looked at her and let out a chuckle. She knew he was in a very good mood, and that didn't exactly entertain her.

"Did you just call her a girl?" He asked. "For God's sake Elizabeth, she's as old as a dead body that has already been decomposed for centuries. She's_ no_ girl, she's a bloody vampire."

"Oh who cares?" Elizabeth interrupted. "If you won't kill her, then I will."

"Lighten up, will you?" He then said, looking at her with his face calm and a smile on his lips. "Let her have her fun, the poor vampire's been running away for centuries."

"And you suddenly feel pity for her, I suppose?" She asked bluntly. "Did she ask for you to have mercy on her and grant her another century to live as freely as she would like?" She added with utmost sarcasm she could muster and she was standing straight now with her chin up. Klaus exhaled and smiled easily, looking at her with such warmth and calmness.

"She'll be dead soon enough," He said, as he walked towards her. "But now, I couldn't care any less." – He then stopped in front of her and brushed his hands from her shoulders to her elbows. – "I have you now, and for that is all that's important. If you want her gone, then she will be soon enough." He looked directly at her eyes, and she looked back. "Now, shall we go?"

"Just let me get my purse." She mumbled. And so, he let go and nodded, then she turned away to get it.

* * *

><p>Damon put his leather gloves on in front of the mirror, and then gave himself another good look. It felt like the old days again, as if it was 1864. It had been a while since he'd gone to a horse race, and it has been a while since he had ridden a horse (since he's got his sleek Hummer now to travel – <em>winks<em>). He can remember 1864 perfectly. A lovely afternoon by the field, riding his horse, and Stefan riding his as well, and both of them racing towards the Wickery Bridge, laughed as they challenged each other and got really competitive until someone came along, interrupting them.

And that would be their father.

Or maybe not.

"Going out for the race?" He heard that same familiar voice say. And then he saw Katherine by his doorway through the mirror. "Just like the old days?"

"I suppose you're coming as well?" He asked, rather coldly. He didn't really have any interest with Katherine's affairs. After what she did to him (or them, but mostly to him), he was just done. He had loved her, but with all the games she played, it made him sick to the gut. But now, that sick gut-wrenching feeling is mostly for his hatred for her.

"I'd be sneaking around. I can't let Klaus see me," She breathed and pouted. Damon only sneered. Katherine thinks she's absolutely irresistible, but she's not. He only felt sorry for her.

"You'll always be on the run." Damon said with such mockery. "I hope he sees you and cut your throat." Katherine then rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"Wishing death upon me is just funny," Katherine said with an air laugh as she walked towards him. "If you do hate me so much, then death would be too easy." Damon turned to face her and saw that she was already behind him. He then narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

"I know…" He replied. "Too bad you didn't rot in that underground chamber. The world would've had rejoiced." He then smiled viciously as Katherine's eyes narrowed.

"Well, I didn't." She replied matter-of-factly. "I'm still around to have fun. Besides, _you_ need _me._" Damon sniffed in mockery as he stifled an air laugh.

"_Hardly,_" He replied then a smile slowly crept along his lips.

"_Whatever,_" She shrugged. "Now can we go?"

"I don't remember approving of being your escort." He said as tilted his head to the side and his smile disappeared.

"Well you are now," She said with a smile and a wink.

Then she was gone.

* * *

><p>Elena walked with Stefan to the white tent, wearing a blue dress with her arm around Stefan's. It was a bit unbelievable that Klaus finally arrived and suddenly organized this event after he invited Damon to dinner a week ago. Also, he had been terribly quiet – and the silence was scaring her. Klaus wasn't meddling in their lives, everything was clean, and he hasn't killed anybody.<p>

Yet, that is.

She wondered if the silence will exist for a long time. And she hoped it will. "Elena!" Somebody called her and interrupted her thoughts. She turned around, still holding onto Stefan's arm, and saw Caroline walking with Tyler. She had her signature sunshine smile on her face, and Elena noticed how elegant she looked in her emerald green dress.

"Hey," Elena smiled as Caroline and Tyler were only a few feet away from both of them.

"Can you believe this?" Caroline asked, looking by the white tent, and saw lines of buffet table with beautiful, elegant and extravagant decorations. "Klaus is gone for months, and then he organizes this! Everyone, like, wants to go! This is pretty much a big thing."

"She's excited, obviously," Tyler said with a knowing smile. He was wearing a tuxedo, and so was Stefan.

"Yeah," Elena said with a laugh.

"Stefan, are you going for the horse race?" Caroline asked, and Stefan smiled kindly and shook his head.

"No," He said.

"Why not?" She asked. "You used to ride horses all the time! You're old enough to be a pro!" Caroline added with a laugh, and Elena laughed as well. Stefan only let out a chuckle as he nodded, and raised a finger.

"You do have a good point, but I'd pass." He said. "It's been a while, and I'm probably not as good as I was before."

"That's right." Someone suddenly chimed in, and they all saw that it was Damon, wearing his riding apparel, black coat, white button-down shirt that was unbuttoned on the first two and was tucked in on a black high-waisted, leather-belted trousers, black knee-high leather riding boots, and his hair was just a mess. He was holding his leather gloves and was smirking at his brother. "Because he usually lost to yours truly," He teased and Stefan looked at him.

"I didn't know you're joining, Damon" Stefan replied.

"If you had paid enough attention and not hunting bunnies, you would've at least known." Damon said with a smile. He then looked at Elena and the other, but it seemed to Elena that he was looking nothing in particular. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and prepare."

"You should join," Caroline suddenly said to Stefan once Damon was far enough to even hear them. She then shrugged. "Just to kick Damon's ass." She added, and they all smiled. "We better get a drink," Caroline said and then they were gone.

"I absolutely agree with her." Elena said with a kind smile. "You should go and kick Damon's ass." Stefan chuckled, and looked away. He was calm now, Elena knew. After a few days of not actually talking, and not seeing each other, everything was calm now – even though they were avoiding the issue here exactly.

"You think so?" Stefan said and she nodded as she gave his arm a squeeze.

"I know so."

* * *

><p>Klaus and Elizabeth arrived and were welcomed by none other than Mrs. Lockwood. As he looked around, he could see that the event is going swimmingly. Everyone enjoyed the food, the lovely décor, the lovely weather, the expensive champagne, even the horses. Kids were having fun, and so were the adults.<p>

Not like he actually cared.

"You have arranged such a wonderful event, Klaus." Mrs. Lockwood said. "It's just…" She said, looking around. "Amazing. Just amazing." Klaus smiled graciously as he gave a nod.

"That is wonderful to hear. Thank you very much." He said, putting a hand on his heart as if to say he was touched. Although he wasn't exactly, because he knew that it will be great. He was good at this stuff. Why? Well, because he's lived for centuries – that's why. He was a pro, and at a great advantage.

If only Mrs. Lockwood knew…

"And will you stay back here in Mystic Falls?" She asked.

"I guess we might," He replied with a shrug and took two glasses of champagne from the passing waiter. He then gave one to Elizabeth who accepted it gratefully. Klaus smiled at her. "We've been gone long enough."

"You are always welcome here in Mystic Falls," She said with a tight smile, and Klaus sensed her nervousness through her eyes. And so, he secretly smiled as he took a few swigs of his champagne.

"That's very nice to hear," He said with a rather, saccharine smile. But then, Elizabeth squeezed his arm and whispered in his ear, excusing herself. So he nodded, and she slipped off. Once Elizabeth was far enough, he saw Mrs. Lockwood watch her. "She'll just grab some of those h'ordeuvres." Mrs. Lockwood smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure the council members would love to chat with you," She said. "Shall we go?" Klaus continued to smile.

"Of course." He said, then glanced back and saw Elizabeth by the buffet. When he knew she would be fine, he followed Mrs. Lockwood.

* * *

><p>"There you are," Elizabeth said as she approached Tom with a great smile. The party was going great and she knew that Klaus was very happy. Everyone was complimenting it, and now he's even chatting with the council members, probably basking the glory – Elizabeth assumed. Tom was well-dressed as always. Though, he was not wearing his typical, French Ambassador attire, but rather, he was wearing an Armani suit. Of course, that still qualified as the <em>"French Ambassador"<em> type, but he leveled it down by not wearing his tailored ones. "You look fantastic!" She said as she gave him a kiss on each of his cheek and smiled.

"So do you," He said as he smiled then looked around. "I must say that Klaus did a very good job."

"Did you arrive early?" She asked, holding on to her champagne flute.

"Yes, I was on time." He replied matter-of-factly.

"You've always been punctual…" Elizabeth commented with a thoughtful smile then she stood beside him as they both looked around the crowd. The place was full of townies, smiling and wearing fancy clothes for this event. "The people are surely enjoying," She commented again.

"They are," He said as he took a champagne flute from a passing waiter. "And I am hungry," He said, and then he sipped on his flute. Elizabeth smiled as she watched him, but turned away after a few moments. "Is that Katherine?" He asked. She then looked at who he was looking at. "She sure smells like a human."

"That's because she is…" She told him. "That is the doppelganger, Elena." Tom then arched his eyebrows.

"Right, I haven't exactly met her, but she was in New York a few months ago, wasn't she?" He said, looking at Elena again as Elizabeth nodded in reply. "Do you think Katherine's here?"

"I am certain she is somewhere lurking, hiding from Klaus, but not too far away. I can smell her…" She said. "And if I have to search for her, I am also certain that I can touch her mind to know where she is exactly." Tom smirked and then sipped on his flute again.

"Well that would be fun…" He said, afterwards.

"I agree."

"Are you joining the race?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. She then looked at him.

"Perhaps" She replied with a shrug. "If there is a good opponent, then I will. If there is none then I won't."

"But if there is, you aren't exactly wearing the proper attire for racing." He said.

"My attire won't matter." She said with a confident smile. "I told Klaus that I won't race because I had been dead for centuries and that I might've already forgotten how." She said with an air laugh and Tom let out a chuckle.

"He's a fool." He said with a great smile as they glanced at Klaus, who was talking to the council members.

"I know." She said. "The race will start soon."

"Then we must get seats now." Tom said as he took Elizabeth's and his empty flute and gave them to the passing waiter. "By the way, have you seen Damon?"

"Not yet," She said. "But he's here, I can feel it." Tom then only shrugged.

"Shall we go then?" He asked, and Elizabeth smiled and nodded at him.

"But first, I shall get a martini." She said. Although she really _was_ going to get a martini, she was waiting for something.

Or someone….

* * *

><p>Damon saw her, with her back turned against him. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her body. It had a low cut in the back, revealing her bare back, and it had a low cut in the front too. She was talking to Tom, the French Ambassador that was the first vampire she turned and he was her former beau.<p>

Damon then scrounged his nose at the thought.

Elizabeth and Tom were talking with champagne flutes with their hand, smiling and looking at the crowd in front of them. Soon enough, Tom walked away probably to get their seats since the race is about to start. He then took a glass of scotch from a passing waiter and made his way towards her.

"So you're finally back," He said behind her. She then faced him with an expectant smile. He then noticed how her hair had grown from the last time he saw her.

"Ah, Damon," She said. "Just the one I was expecting," He then smirked.

"You knew I was here?" He asked, arching his eyebrows.

"You _are_ my familiar, aren't you?" She asked, getting a piece of chocolate that was placed one a bowl by the buffet. "I know you even if you're a mile away."

"How wonderful," He said with utmost sarcasm and drank on the tumbler. Elizabeth smirked as she popped a piece of chocolate to her mouth and started chewing.

"It is," She said after she swallowed. "How was New York? I believe you stayed there for the whole summer…" She then gave him a knowing look, "while I was in Paris," She added.

"I did," He said with a nod. "I was there, just having fun – nothing new." He added with a shrug, although he left the part where he has nearly mastered telepathy and manipulation.

"I see you're joining the race," She commented, looking at him from head to foot. "I wish you the best of luck." She said and gave his shoulder a good squeeze. And before she can withdraw her hand, Damon held wrist tightly. Once he did, she looked at him in disbelief.

"Stop the charade." Damon said with his eyes intent, "You can't fool me." He then leaned towards her. "I know you hate me, you despise me, and you want to kill me _sooo_ bad right now. So just say it in my face and do it – stop making me wait." Elizabeth's smile faded and her expression was full of scorn. She then inhaled deeply and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Let go of my hand…" She said slowly yet firmly. After a few moments, with their eyes locked towards each other's, he smiled then finally let go.

"So you're not going to say it?" He asked, teasing her. For a moment she glared at him, but then she slowly smiled. She leaned towards him.

"I don't need to," She whispered. "Because you already know how much I despise you now," She said with a hiss. They were so close that Damon can feel her breath on his skin, as his skin itched for hers to touch his. But then Damon felt a shock. A shock he cannot really explain. But there was one thing he knew he felt, and that it was danger – so dangerous that he felt fear. Elizabeth smiled widely and then she kissed him on his cheek –_ the kiss of death_, he thought – and stepped back. "Good luck."

She turned away and started walking. He was left standing there, looking like a struck idiot.

"Mr. Salvatore, the race is about to start."


	28. The Race

**The Race**

* * *

><p>He watched her every move which was clearly entertained. And that made him happy, even though he didn't quite like to be in this place. Once the gun was shot, the race began. They have the Salvatores competing against each other, Alaric Saltzman, and two other townies that Klaus didn't care about. He sipped on his tumbler of scotch then leaned in to whisper to her ear.<p>

"Who do you think will win?" He asked. Elizabeth glanced at him, and smiled sheepishly as she shrugged.

"Anyone, really," She replied. "The race is getting better."

"I told you that you should've joined." He said. "You would've better."

"That was before you drove the dagger at my back," She suddenly said, and gave him a knowing look. He smiled with warmth, as if to say he was sorry when clearly he wasn't. That was centuries ago. Some people – or vampires – just need to learn how to forget. And today is a new day, everything is well – she's alive, and that's what she should be happy about – even though Klaus did not plan her revival. He then laid his hand on tops of hers, and put it in his lap, holding it as he continued to whisper to her ear.

"Oh don't be so feisty dear," He said calmly. "Let bygones, be bygones." She rolled her eyes and turned away. He then inhaled deeply.

"Fine," She breathed. "Centuries had been long enough." Klaus then grinned.

Stefan and Damon are on the lead now, just a few inches close, which was interesting, by the way. It's not like every day they see two brothers racing against each other. "Now that's interesting. I bet Stefan's going to win." He said as he looked at Stefan then at Elizabeth who was watching closely. She didn't exactly reply and for some reason, she knew that she wants Damon to win – or maybe that's what he thought?

"I think so too." She mumbled, without removing her eyes at the race. But just as she said it, both of the Salvatores were a few feet away from the finish line, and Damon was a few inches in the lead. Then, Stefan's horse whinnied, and then halted, as Damon finally made it to the finish line.

He won.

* * *

><p>"Told you, I'd win," He said with an arrogant smirk at his brother who only rolled his eyes. Damon smiled. "Just like old times."<p>

"I seriously don't know what happened. My horse strangely halted. So don't flatter yourself." Stefan said, with a serious look as he went down from his horse. "Besides, you've got a next opponent. The race isn't over yet." Damon snickered as if that was the silliest joke he'd ever heard. Of course, he knew that it _was _strange that his horse suddenly acted up. And he also knew that whoever wins the race has to go up against him. But the question is, who _is _his opponent? He then heard the announcement that there was another race, but they'll take a short break. So, Damon started brushing his horse's mane.

"Don't be bitter, brother," He replied to Stefan. "A loser's always a loser." He then grinned, and Stefan bitterly smiled and turned away.

"Very impressive," Someone commented. "I didn't know you were good at horse-racing." Damon knew whose voice that was, and so, he looked up and saw Elizabeth there, smiling.

"Always have, always will." He replied, still brushing his horse's mane. He can feel her looking straight at him, right through his skin. It was making him feel a bit uncomfortable especially because he remembered what he felt earlier when they talked. It was a bit terrifying.

"Well, who's your new opponent?" She asked, and he only shrugged. He refused to look at her.

"Don't know," He said. "But who really cares?"

"Well what are we talking about here?" Someone suddenly chimed in, and with that voice, Damon, again, knew whose it was. He looked up and saw Klaus, standing beside Elizabeth now with a protective arm around her waist. Damon silently snickered.

"I was congratulating him," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Oh yes, that was a beautiful race," Klaus smiled at Damon. "Although I am more excited with your next," He added. Damon then frowned. So Klaus knew who his next opponent is. That wasn't a surprise. "Oh, Elizabeth didn't tell you?" Klaus suddenly asked, pointing his finger at him to make a point. Damon looked at Elizabeth who maintained her faint smile. And so, Damon pursed his lips together, smiled, and shook his head in dismay.

"Why would she?" Damon asked, with sheer sarcasm and arrogance as he glimpsed at Elizabeth for a second. Klaus let out a chuckle as Elizabeth only arched her eyebrows.

"You're right," Klaus nodded with an amused smile. And that annoyed Damon very much. "Why would she tell you when she is your next opponent?" Damon froze, as Klaus let out a laugh. Damon looked at Elizabeth, who looked back at him (still with that calm smile). And before Damon can even react, it was announced that the short break was over, and that the racers should prepare. "Well, good luck!" Klaus said with a great smile.

"Thanks," He said, teasing back. "I love a good competition." He then made a nasty smile that he saw Klaus' eyes flickered in annoyance. Soon, they were both gone.

And Damon couldn't be any more relieved.

* * *

><p>Stefan saw them talking, so when Klaus and Elizabeth started walking away, he made his way back to Damon, who was furiously brushing his horse's mane. "What was that about?" He asked, and Damon only glared at him.<p>

"Apparently, they congratulated me for my win." Damon said, matter-of-factly. "And that Elizabeth is my next opponent."

"Your next opponent?" Stefan asked in disbelief. "But she's not exactly wearing the right outfit."

"Oh, I'm sure she couldn't care less about what she wore." Damon pressed on with a nasty tone. "I seriously don't know what she's trying to do."

"Why don't you make a bet then?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Damon then cocked an eyebrow.

"About what?" Damon asked. And Stefan only shrugged.

"I don't know," He said. "It's your call." But before Damon can reply, they saw Elena walking towards them.

"Just heard that your next opponent is Elizabeth." Damon nodded nonchalantly, as if taking it all in. Truthfully, Stefan doesn't really know what's going on between Klaus and Damon, but there was something especially between Damon and Elizabeth. But since Elizabeth's revival, Klaus had been thinking of other things. It was more about Elizabeth, and not his main goal – which is making his hybrid army – that lead him here in Mystic Falls in the first place. Things are definitely strange.

"So it's true?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"And from whom did you hear it?" Damon asked, uninterested.

"That man named Tom," She replied, pointing to a man who looked rich and elegant – definitely foreign that's for sure. "I've been talking to him since Stefan came back here. He's new in town." Stefan only nodded, but Damon on the other hand, narrowed his eyes and made a disgusted grunt. Stefan looked at Damon suspiciously.

"You know that guy," Stefan asked. Damon rolled his eyes away as he climbed back on his horse.

"I wish I didn't," He heaved out a sigh. And once he was in place, he left for the position in the race.

* * *

><p>She must admit that she was having a difficult time racing in this tight dress. She probably should've worn something that is not so tight, just so she can mount properly on this beautiful white horse named Pearl. The horse was definitely the equestrian type, just like Damon's black one. Too bad they didn't own the horses; it would've been very interesting to have stables again. As she positioned herself and Pearl a few feet away beside Damon and his horse, she saw him glare at him. She smiled as she can feel his annoyance, uneasiness with her presence.<p>

"You know you should be thankful," She breathed. "If that didn't happen, Stefan would've won." Damon looked away, his jaw tightened.

"_I didn't need you to win,"_ He sent with a hiss.

"Consider that as a kind gesture." She replied. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'll never understand you…"

"You need not," Elizabeth said, looking away as well. They were quiet for a few minutes until Elizabeth smiled and broke the ice. "Your anger is seeping through. I can feel it." She then looked at him, and saw that he was looking at her too. "Why won't you say it?" She looked deeply into his icy blue eyes, as if she can drown into them. "It'll make me feel satisfied." Damon, whose eyes are narrowed, and his eyebrows furrowed, suddenly arched his eyebrows and gave her a menacing smile.

"Satisfying you will make you happy," He said under his breath, his voice terrifyingly low and even. "And making you happy is not the main goal." She smirked, as they heard the gunshot and they immediately began racing. They directed the horse to go faster, and faster, and faster. But still, they're always a few inches apart, either she was leading or he was. _"Are you going to let me win again?" _He sent.

"_You wish,"_ She sent back.

"_Aw,"_ He sent with fake disappointment. Elizabeth can clearly hear him in her head. _"How sad,"_ He added, and she only smirked. She shouted and directed the horse to go faster. Now, she was a few feet apart from Damon, making her the lead. She heard him do the same, and was catching up.

After four long laps, they were close to the finish line now – just a few meters away. She loved how competitive he was, because they'd been going against each other, trying to be the lead. And even though both of them had been at some point, one was always catching up – and that was pretty interesting. But now is the real thing. If Damon was competitive, she was even more. And if she has other things she can use to win, like controlling an animal's mind, then she'll use that to her full advantage.

* * *

><p>Katherine sipped on her champagne glass, lurking behind the crowd that was watching the race. Even though she was interested in it, she can't let herself be seen. If she did, she'll be dead. And she knew that lurking here was risky, but she had to follow Damon because she was compelled to by Klaus. As much as she wanted to be thousands miles away, she had no choice.<p>

"Look who's here," She heard someone say. So she turned her head and saw the last person she wanted to see…

"Tom," She said, glaring at him. "It's not a surprise." Tom then smiled knowing as he glanced at his Tumbler of whiskey then looked at her again.

"You're right." He said. "But I am just wondering why you're here? Shouldn't you be thousands of miles away?" He asked, giving her an amused smile. Katherine rolled her eyes away. He was stronger than her, and she knew exactly what he is capable of since she experienced it firsthand.

"I was just here for a visit…" She arched her eyebrows as she lied. If Tom knew she was here because she was compelled by Klaus to keep Damon away from Elizabeth, then he'd tell her, since he and Elizabeth are close friends. And Klaus would kill her.

"Ah," He said. She looked at him, and saw that he was still smiling. He gave her a knowing look. "You're lying," He added, swishing his tumbler back and forth to mix his whiskey. "Haven't you ever learned Katherine? You cannot lie to us. We'll know the truth." Katherine inhaled bitterly. Yes, they always know the truth, because he and Elizabeth are masters of telepathy. "Now, tell me."

"Go to hell," She said under her breath as she glared at him. Tom let out a chuckle.

"There was no need for you to be rude, _cherie_," He said. "I know that you are here because you have been compelled by the Original Hybrid. But that is not my concern, really. I am here to encourage you on doing what you are compelled to do and keep our little secret. Then everything will be good between us." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned in as he whispered to her ear. "But if you tell a single soul out there, especially to Elizabeth, I am certain that if I go down, you'll go down with me. In _hell_… if I may add." She angrily took off his arm around her shoulders as she glared at him. He then gave her a last look and a smile until he started walking away.

Yes, she can remember perfectly what their little secret was. If Elizabeth knew, she'd kill Tom mercilessly in a second. But Elizabeth doesn't, and Katherine doesn't intend to say so. Otherwise, she'd be dead too. Yet, she's sure that when Elizabeth knew that the real reason why she stopped Damon from going after her to Paris was all because of Tom. He cornered her that night, and threatened her, and hypnotized her to do so through telepathy. It was all too crazy.

Then the crowd started to cheer, and it was announced that Elizabeth won.

* * *

><p>Elena and Stefan walked towards Damon, who just got down from his horse and brushed off his sleeves. "That was a great race," Stefan said, as Damon squinted his eyes at them and started walking towards them. "Both of you were close," He added.<p>

"Yeah well, I need a drink." Damon mumbled, as he looked straight away and went past them. Stefan gave her a look and she only shrugged.

"He seems upset," Elena said, casually, and Stefan smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"One thing I always know about Damon is that he hates losing more than anything." Stefan said with a smile, and Elena smiled back. Although she knew Stefan was mad about something, they had been avoiding making that conversation. And Elena knew that that's not how it's supposed to go. She knew they should talk it out.

They now made their way back to the tent, and sat down by their table. Caroline and the others were having fun riding horses, patting them, and such. It's been a while since everyone had been so careless. This town had already lost so much. It's definitely strange that even though Klaus is around, and was the one who organized this event, everyone's happy.

"Damon was really close on winning," Elena suddenly broke the ice. "But Elizabeth was really good."

"Yeah, she was." Stefan replied. "But she probably had a hard time racing in that dress." He gave a laugh and so did Elena. Then they became silent again, not the awkward kind, but the comfortable kind. The guests were enjoying themselves; obviously, everyone was smiling, and happily chatting. She then laid her hand on tops of Stefan's and squeezed it gently.

"I know you've been jealous," She swallowed. "Because I had been too worried of Damon, but… It's always you, Stefan. I just care for him, and there's nothing more than that." She stared straight through his eyes, as he nodded, and stroked her hair.

"I know," He said. And then he kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Well done!" Klaus clapped and smiled proudly at Elizabeth. He then opened his arms wide as she went in for a big hug. "I told you you're going to win. And now, you've kicked that Salvatore's ass." Elizabeth let out a chuckle as she pulled away.<p>

"I wasn't exactly expecting that," She said. "Damon was very competitive. I thought I'd lose." Klaus continued to smile as he rolled his eyes.

"Please," He said. "You thought you were going to lose to _him_? That's rubbish." Elizabeth continued to laugh. He loved how she looked when she was happy. But then he suddenly cursed himself as he realized that his humanity is showing. Whatever happened to him? When he is with Elizabeth, he's like a whole new person. "This calls for a celebration. Let's go and get some champagne." He said as he waved his arm to let her go first. She smiled and obliged. And when he was about to follow her, something caught her eye.

Katherine…

She was looking at him, boring her eyes through his. And so, he gave her a look as well, as if saying that she should do what she was told. Then, he gave her a knowing smirk and finally turned away.


	29. The Traitor

**The Traitor**

* * *

><p>Elena went downstairs as she heard the loud knocking on her house's door. She didn't exactly know who it was, because if it was anyone of her friends, they'll just come in. They didn't exactly need to knock. Once she got down to the last step, walked a few more steps towards the door, opened it, and saw someone who she didn't exactly expect to be knocking on her door this time in the morning.<p>

"Klaus," She gasped. She stood there for a few seconds, frozen. Until he suddenly grabbed her and she quickly started to protest, but he covered her mouth and hushed her. She then started losing consciousness, everything was blurry, and then it was all black.

When she finally woke up, and tried to move, she found out that she was tied on a chair. "What the…" She mumbled.

"Hello darling," Klaus said, and she saw that he was sitting a few feet away, facing her. He was smiling, and she looked around. She finally realized that she was at his home. So, she started moving more, and tried to escape, but the ropes were too tight. "Easy love," He said. "Don't try to escape because you can't." He added with an amused smile. She glared at him as she thought that she had to get Stefan. She had to let him know she was here, and that she needs to be saved.

"Let me go," She firmly said. But as she did, a woman came holding an empty blood bag. The woman went towards her, had a piece of wet cotton, and cleaned an area on her elbow. She then tried to escape again. "What is this?" She demanded, and suddenly felt terrified.

"You know what I need, _Elena_" Klaus said, in a serious tone. "It's time to finally get back in the course." Elena continued to try and move, but the woman, who she realized was a nurse, was already trying to put the needle through her vein.

"It'll be painful if you try to move," The nurse said. She gritted her teeth as she continued to glare at Klaus.

"Why are you doing this now?" She asked, breathlessly. "Does Elizabeth even know you're doing this?"

"Why did you even bring her up?" He asked, looking at his nails casually. "But if you must insist, Elizabeth knows everything, and she doesn't really care about what I do." Klaus then looked at her with a smile. Then he stood up. "I need to build the army now. It has been long overdue. But don't worry, I'll take enough and make sure you're still happy and well with Stefan. You know, the more the blood, the better." He then gave her a great smile and a last look before he started leaving. Soon as he was gone, she tried moving again, but it was just no use.

She was stuck.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth opened the door and walked in. She heard Tom talking rapidly in French, probably on his phone, and she closed the door behind her. There, she saw him in his new apartment, talking on the phone. When he saw her, he had said a few words and hung up. Elizabeth noticed that he was wearing a suit, and so she guessed that he was probably going somewhere.<p>

"I hope you didn't mind me suddenly interrupting." She said with a smile. Tom smiled back as he put his phone back in his pocket, and looked up at her again. His suitcase was ready on the coffee table.

"No, of course not," He shook his head. "But you are terrible with timing. I was just about to leave. I have to meet up with this businessman in Chicago. I'll be back tonight." Elizabeth arched her eyebrows as she waved her arm towards the door.

"Then I wouldn't want to get in your way," She said. "Go ahead, before you get late." Tom smiled as he picked up his suitcase and walked towards her. He stopped in front of her as he gave her a warm smile.

"Just call me when you need me, _cherie._" He said, and Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, I will…" She said with a laugh. "Now give me a kiss, and go." Tom then kissed her on the lips, a quick peck, and left. It was quite normal for them to do so. Back in the old days, kissing wasn't all that a big deal, unless it was out in public. But as close friends, and as former lovers, it wasn't all that a big deal, she guessed. Yet, there was something in that kiss where she sensed… deceit. She narrowed her eyes as she looked around Tom's apartment, as if he was actually there. Could Tom be lying to her? But what would he lie about? Surely there was nothing that he hid from her, as so she has nothing to hide from him. But why did she suddenly sense that? With just a kiss, she can sense someone's mind; she can touch it, as if it was within her reach. And Tom, a master of telepathy, should know that – _if _he was indeed hiding something from her.

So, she started walking around the room, frowning, even though it was a beautiful apartment. She was by the shelves now, and she touched each spine within her fingertips, letting them slide from one book to another. Until she felt an electric shock, like a big pang right through her senses – she sensed him. And then there was a vision. It was Tom, holding that book and putting it back on that shelf one night. She then looked at the spine, and saw that it was a black leather notebook. So she quickly slid it out, and opened it. There she saw his writing, with the other clean pages that was left to be written on.

She realized it was his diary.

But why did he keep it here? And why did he hide it on such an obvious place like this shelf? Then again, if she still kept a journal, she would've taken it everywhere she went. So she shrugged, sat down on the couch, and opened where the mark was. There she saw his entry back from the horse-racing event a few weeks ago. She also noticed that everything was in French. Fortunately, she was fluent in that language. And certainly, that that entry didn't interest her, so she flipped back, and skimmed on some paragraphs, until something caught her eye.

"_**There, I told Katherine not to tell a single soul about our little secret, otherwise, I'd kill her." **_

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, and she was definitely surprised. What was this secret? And when did he and Katherine meet? She looked away as anger boiled up inside her. Continue reading, the back of her mind said, and so she gladly obliged. She wanted to know more and she skimmed on the paragraphs again.

"_**Katherine was a fool, trying to lie to me on why she was really there in the event. Her head was telling the truth, that she was compelled by Klaus to keep Damon away from Elizabeth. If she didn't do so, she'd end up dead as well. I pity her at some point, because she's treated as if she was a toy. In her case, she really is."**_

So, Klaus compelled Katherine. Elizabeth pursed her lips together, as she glared away again. _That lying bastard_, she thought bitterly. But her curiosity urged her to read more. And she did. She tried to look for that so-called secret Tom and Katherine shared together. She flipped, skimmed, and flipped, and skimmed all over again. Until she reached the month of June, back when he was still in New York.

"_**I knew this would happen. Elizabeth, no matter how hard she tries to suppress her real emotions for Klaus, they still show. She loves him, and she cannot deny that even to herself."**_

"_**But who I really pity is Damon Salvatore. Elizabeth clearly went out of her way just to keep him close to her. And I knew exactly what her plan was after she left for Paris. She was going to let Damon follow her by making me send this note to him. Of course, I wouldn't send it myself, but I shall send it in style of the hotel service."**_

"_**Dear diary, I just sent the note. I am certain that Damon will follow her. There is a certain charm that Elizabeth holds and keeps men mesmerized. But I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not going to let their so-called friendship become deeper in meaning."**_

"_**Tonight diary, I had cornered Katherine by the dark alleys of Manhattan and told her to stop Damon from following Elizabeth. But of course, for her to follow what I had said, I had to do what I have never done in the longest time. I had to hypnotized her, to do so, and to keep her mouth shut." **_

Elizabeth quickly shut the notebook, and threw it right across the room. She was furious – with everything and everyone. Truly, these vampires all have the same intentions – they all want to bring the most ugly and terrifying side of her. Well, if that is what they want, then that is what they're going to get. She'll make sure that everyone will be experiencing hell.

She sat up straight, swallowed her anger, smiled as she glared away. With her vampire speed, she picked up the notebook; put the mark back in place just so it'll look untouched as she erased the traces of her (she can do that since she's old enough to do so. Tom won't even realized she touched it and read it), and left the room.

Why you ask? Because she came up with a brilliant idea.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Elena's not answering her phone?" Damon asked. He was so annoyed, because he was enjoying reading a good book, and then Stefan suddenly interrupted him, saying that Elena hasn't been picking up. He sat up, and looked at Stefan, who got the car keys, and was heading out the door. With vampire speed, Damon immediately sprang up and followed Stefan to the car.<p>

"Thought you weren't coming," Stefan said as Damon closed the door of the car. Damon cocked an eyebrow at him.

"'Course I am," He shrugged. "I'm gonna make sure that you're okay, like a good big brother that I am. You never know when you're gonna get vampire heart attack." He added and gave him a teasing smirk. Stefan rolled his eyes as he revved the engine and immediately drove.

"She hasn't picked up since this morning," He said as he stared straight ahead. Damon stared as well as he kept silent. He knew exactly how Stefan felt, especially about Elena because once upon a time, he loved her. But that's changed. Everything has, and the only thing that reminds Damon of that is his memories. Though, he still _does_ care for Elena – even though he'll never say that out loud, and will never admit that to her and to Stefan, not in a million years. They drove away, until they finally got to Elena's house.

The house looked the same. But then, both of them got out and he followed behind Stefan to the porch. Stefan started knocking on the door and Jeremy was the one who answered. "Where's Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I thought she was with you," He said as he frowned. Damon looked away as Stefan shook his head.

"No," Stefan replied. "She hasn't picked up her phone since this morning."

"Well, she answered the door this morning, I thought it was you." Jeremy said, still frowning. "Is everything okay?" Damon gave Jeremy a sharp look.

"No, Jeremy," Damon said, pissed. "It's not okay. In case you hadn't noticed, your sister, _Elena_, is missing." Damon then looked down at his boots. There he noticed on the ground, was dirt – of course there was – but this kind of dirt marked someone's shoeprint.

"It's okay Jeremy," Stefan said, calmly. "We'll take care of it. Just be careful." Damon crouched down and inspected the dirt. Stefan was about to step on it, and so, he immediately held Stefan's foot. "What the…"

"Don't step on it!" Damon said and let go of Stefan's foot. "There's a shoeprint on this dirt." He added, and so, he touched the dirt, and tried to see if he can use telepathy to know who the guy was, that was by the door when Elena answered it.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Stefan asked, and Damon immediately hushed him. He continued touching the dirt, looking at it, trying to see if he can get anything. And then, just like a flash, he saw it. He saw the shoes that stepped on this porch, knocked on the door and Elena was the one who answered it. She gasped a name – he didn't exactly hear it, but he can read it through her lips.

_Klaus._

* * *

><p>Elizabeth walked into the living room only to find Elena, strapped to a chair, with an IV, putting her blood into the bag. She arched her eyebrows as Elena's hopeful eyes dart through hers. "Elizabeth," Elena breathed. "Please… please help me." Elizabeth only blinked. Elena was begging for her help? How interesting. When it came to a person's life, they try to beg to save themselves, don't they? Elizabeth would do the same thing, yes, but like Elena, Elizabeth doesn't exactly like her either.<p>

So why would she help Elena?

"Darling, you're home early," Klaus suddenly came in with a tumbler of bourbon. He smiled and so did she as she removed her eyes at Elena and looked at him.

"I just came by to change," She replied, and gave him a look before she turned back to Elena whose eyes were full of fear. "So what is this, exactly?"

"Oh, I'm taking some blood, and then make the army, like we always planned." Klaus replied with a confident smile as he went towards her. Elizabeth could hear Elena's fearful thoughts. She was begging Elizabeth to save her – even though she doesn't exactly know that Elizabeth can read minds – at the same time, she wished Stefan would come and be her knight in shining armor. Elizabeth let out a chuckle.

"Like _we_ always planned?" Elizabeth asked and arched her eyebrows. She was furious with Klaus, because of the fact that he compelled Katherine to keep Damon away from her. But, she was clever enough not to show her anger because as far as Klaus was concerned, she doesn't know. Klaus then shrugged and gave her a sly smile.

"Alright," He calmly said with his chin up. "Like _I_ always planned." Elizabeth then smiled. "Now, I wouldn't want to keep you here since you have other places to go, I assume?"

"Yes, and I'll see you tonight." She gave him a smile and went towards him. She then was about to give him a kiss on the cheek before someone suddenly opened the door and interrupted them.

"ELENA!" They heard someone call. Klaus turned to Elizabeth with an irritated look, and so Elizabeth had only arched her eyebrows and kept quiet. Footsteps got louder, and the people that came in were finally visible since they showed up in the living room. "ELENA!" Someone called again. And they discovered that it was Stefan with Damon.

Of course, Elizabeth already knew that.

"Ah," Klaus said. "How wonderful to see you both in my home," He added. Stefan glared at him and so did Damon. But then Damon looked at Elizabeth.

"What is this?" Stefan demanded.

"This is really none of my business," Elizabeth suddenly interrupted before Klaus can even reply. They all looked at her as if in disbelief. "So if you'll excuse me…" She said with a smile, and gave Klaus a look. Obviously, Klaus couldn't protest, because he knew he cannot stop Elizabeth. So, he only gave a nod, and Elizabeth went past them.

And when she did, she went past Damon who gave her a glare. She managed to give him a faint smile even though she knew everyone else felt the tension between them. Then, she went upstairs, into her room to get her gloves, and changed her clothes.

* * *

><p>Damon stood there, and felt Stefan's anger seeping through. But maybe if he moved fast, then that blood bag won't be full. Then again, Damon knew that he and Stefan arrived too late. Klaus drank all of the whiskey on the tumbler and put it down on the table beside him. He gave them a smile and he waved his hand.<p>

"Don't worry, mate," Klaus said to Stefan. "I just took enough to raise an army. You can now and take her and leave." Damon raised his eyebrows. That was easy – too easy for Klaus to suddenly give Elena up. There was something wrong here, and Damon eyed the room suspiciously. Stefan gave Klaus a suspicious look and slowly took a step forward. Klaus however, maintained that smile and nodded. "Go ahead, Stefan. I won't bite." He said with a wink.

And with one last look, Stefan using his vampire speed, immediately went to Elena, and took off the ropes that strapped her to the chair and the IV as well. Stefan then carried Elena, as he turned and glared at Klaus. He then turned away as he walked towards Damon and went past him. Damon gave Klaus a look, and followed Stefan behind.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked. "You lost a lot of blood." Elena, who was getting pale, swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah," she mumbled. Damon closed the door behind him with a loud bang and looked at the house. There was something weird going on with Klaus and with Elizabeth – he's sure of that – but he can't seem to place his finger on it. "I'm fine," Elena added.

"I'll get you in the car." Stefan said and Damon only followed them behind.

Once everything was set, Stefan started driving.

* * *

><p>Katherine sprang away from the tree, and ran away. Not that she was running away from something, but there was something about running in the night through the woods made her feel… alive. So she continued to run, and yes, maybe she scared a few animals while she was at it, but she was sort of having fun.<p>

The colossal trees created big shadows as the moon glazed on their leaves and casted glints on the ground. They danced as the breeze blew, and Katherine can hear the leaves' crisp sound. She inhaled deeply as she stopped and stared up the dark sky. As much as she was damned of being a vampire for an eternity, there was also something about being alive that made her rejoice.

But then suddenly, she was knocked over. She immediately got back up and looked around only to see that there was no one there. She frowned, because she swore that somebody hit her. And with that thought, she felt a sharp blow on her groin, she crouched as she felt the pain, but then another one came, down at the middle of her back. Now she was on her knee. She glanced around, rather breathless. So, she started to stand up again and run. She did, but only for a few steps because she had to stop with the sight of that face.

"Elizabeth," She breathed with her eyes wide in shock. With a lingering gaze at her, she immediately turned and started to run again, but she felt Elizabeth stop her by grabbing her hair and pulling her towards her. "Ah!" She shouted in pain.

"You're not going anywhere." Elizabeth firmly said as she continued to grasp on Katherine's hair, and held her down. She then lifted her leg up, and immediately hit Katherine on her stomach, which made her drop on the ground with her back as Elizabeth let go. Katherine grunted in pain. But before she can try to run away again, Elizabeth already sat on top of her, held her by the neck, and started strangling her.

"Let… me… go…" Katherine tried to utter, but it was getting difficult for her to breathe. She looked directly at Elizabeth's eyes, and then all of a sudden, Elizabeth flashed a smile as she suddenly let her go.

"Alright," Elizabeth raised her hand up in defeat. "But do not think that I know nothing of your silly games, _Katherine._" She said her name in a nasty tone with that silky accent of hers, Katherine was sure she won't forget it. Elizabeth then arched her eyebrows and smiled. "And that is why…" She then looked deeply into Katherine's eyes, and started compelling her. "If Nik and Tom ask you questions if you did this or that, you shall say _yes._ You will admit that you were the one who did it, it was _all_ you…" Elizabeth then looked away and then gave her a soft smile. "You got that, darling?"

Katherine quickly nodded in response, and looked away, because of what she might see next. Soon, Elizabeth dug her fangs on Katherine's next, popping out her artery vein and drank.

And Katherine screamed.

* * *

><p>She pulled her leather gloves on, and opened the door with a quick twist that pulled the lock too. It wasn't too late, because she knew Tom wasn't there yet, and she knew that he was still far in to the city. So she went in, closed the door behind her, and got into the kitchen. She got by the stove, popped out the gas tube, and then proceeded by starting to erase any trace of her. Instead, she tried putting in traces of someone else. And she took Tom's journal, and put it on her coat's breast pocket.<p>

Once she was done, she went out, and stood by the door. She pulled out her silver lighter, clicked it open, quickly threw it in and closed the door behind her as she immediately ducked and covered – all using her vampire speed.

There was a loud booming noise, and everything was set into flames. She then stood up and left with an evil smirk on her face.


	30. The Heinous Deeds

**The Heinous Deeds**

* * *

><p>She smiled as her features returned to normal. She was in a drunken haze of pure ecstasy that she can hardly remember how she got there. Of course, that was hardly the truth, but it sure felt that way. As another lively form became lifeless on her arms, she let it go, and let it fall lifelessly on the wood paneled floor. She took a good look around, and smiled lopsidedly as she noticed that the lifeless body by her feet wasn't the only one around.<p>

In fact, there were dozens of them…

And just when the flames by the fireplace began to dim down, she immediately went by it, got this journal from her coat's breast pocket, and threw it by the flames. With a feeling of delight, she watched it burn, and finally turn into ashes.

* * *

><p>"That's just… terrible." Elena said breathily, as Stefan wrapped a protective arm around her. They saw it on the news. In some part of Chicago, there was this massacre that happened at a club downtown. The police was still investigating who had done it, yet no one knew. There were no witnesses whatsoever – which was strange to say the least. But as reports were done, the cameras accidentally went past the dead bodies, uncensored, so the people got to see them for real. And for some reason, Stefan quickly said that they're not all human. Some looked like vampires. "Are you sure that they're not <em>all<em> humans?" She asked.

"I'm positive," Stefan said in a serious look. He was looking at the screen with unblinking eyes. But then, he squeezed her shoulder and shifted in his seat. "And look," He pointed at the screen, so Elena looked.

"The police said that the victims were greatly injured… As if some kind of an animal was the one who attacked them." They heard the reporter say. Elena quickly looked at Stefan.

"Do you think it was Klaus?" She asked.

"_I_ think" A familiar voice said, and they both know whose it was from. "That it was someone else…" Damon walked into the living room of Elena's house – obviously he just went in as he pleased – and stood by the couch, putting his arms across his chest.

"Katherine?" Stefan asked, giving Elena a look.

"Nope," Damon quickly said. "Guess again."

"Elizabeth," Elena said, now giving Damon a look.

"_Ding ding ding!_" Damon replied, raising a finger, and then pointing it at her. "We've got a winner." And he was about to say something else, until they were interrupted by the rapid knocking of the door. Elena and Stefan gave Damon a look, and so he rolled his eyes and knowing started turning away. "I'll get it." He mumbled. Elena turned to Stefan, and gave him a frown.

"Do you think Damon's right?" She asked. Stefan looked away, deep in thought. After a few silent moments, he nodded.

"The other vampires were killed as if they were humans. If a normal vampire or a human had killed them for good, then they would've ended up with stakes through their hearts." Stefan said. And before Elena can say anything else, they heard Damon say Katherine's name by the door. So she and Stefan quickly stood up and looked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked in a cold tone. Yet, Katherine was already in before he can stop her. He growled under his breath in annoyance.

"I need your help." Katherine said, under her breath, and giving Damon a look.

* * *

><p>"I wasn't exactly expecting that you'd pull a stunt like that," Klaus said as Elizabeth went into the living room. She was smiling, and looked at him.<p>

"I don't think I know what you're talking about." She said, trying to hide her smile as she did so. Klaus only crossed his legs as he arched his eyebrows. It was the truth though, what he said. Never in his entire life had Elizabeth done such an atrocious thing that made him want to grin at her proudly. Yet, maybe he'd do that if only he was with her to witness it himself. Unfortunately he wasn't, so that is why he's looking for an explanation.

"Oh, don't try to hide it, dear," He said, waving his hand. "It's all over the news." He added as he stood up. "You are one heinous little thing." He then walked towards her as he gave her a proud smile, in which she only returned gratefully. He was about to give a kiss before she suddenly turned away and started taking off her coat.

"Yes, well… I'm quite tired." She suddenly said with a yawn. "I had a really long night." She turned to look at him, and pouted. Klaus looked at her warmly, and nodded.

"A long night, it was…" He said. "I'll be off to make the army." She smiled as she turned away to finally get to the stairs.

"You do that." She replied. "I know you have wanted it for such a long time already. You shouldn't waste any minute." Elizabeth then looked at him by the stairs, and he only smiled up at her.

"I'll see you tonight." He said.

"Yes, you will…" She said, and finally turned away to get to her room. And so, Klaus did not waste any time. He did as he was told, he went out of the house, and quickly got into the woods where the werewolves were currently making their transition.

* * *

><p>Once the door was shut, Elizabeth looked at it without her smile. She couldn't care any less if Klaus was proud of her. She couldn't care any less if he hadn't witnessed how foul and awful of a creature she can be. As far as she was concerned, she's calling the shots now. And she's got them right where she wanted them – playing them on her fingertips. It was perfect. But to raise the stakes, she has one more thing to do.<p>

She hadn't called Tom in days, yet, he did a few days ago, just when he got home from Chicago. He was absolutely furious that the apartment building he was living in burned down. Nobody was hurt, yes, but his things were there – the ones he had treasured. Sure, Elizabeth had done the deed, but she played the game. She acted as if she was deeply concerned for her good friend, even offered for him to live with her, but of course, he turned it down because he knew it was Klaus' home, and he absolutely despised Klaus more than anything. So she started asking questions, asking if he had other enemies that were planning revenge against him of some sort. And she knew after she asked, when he suddenly grew silent, that he thought of Katherine. But he immediately said that he doesn't have any enemies. There, Elizabeth secretly smiled on the other end of the phone as she listened to him. After that, he immediately said that he had to fix things, find a new apartment, et cetera, et cetera – she wasn't listening anymore because she had grown uninterested.

Elizabeth went into Esther's old room, where everything was still neatly in place. She went by the shelf where books and other things were. There, she found an empty vial – which is exactly what she needed. She then saw by the drawer, a small dagger, and so, she took it, pointed its pointy edge by the tip of her finger and pressed hard until blood spewed out. Immediately, she let her blood drip on the vial, trying not to make a mess, and making it full. Soon when it was finally full, and the wound she inflicted began to heal, she closed the vial, picked it up and looked at it closely.

Then, she smiled deviously.

* * *

><p>"I was treated me as if I was a puppet." Katherine exclaimed. "And now I know that Tom is after me…" She told them everything that had happened, when Tom hypnotized or compelled her back in New York, when Klaus compelled her too and threatened for her life again, and when Elizabeth came to confront her and compelled her to admit as if whatever's happened is entirely her fault. And even though she didn't want to exactly tell them, but she was desperate. She had to hide here, at the Gilbert's.<p>

"You expect us to believe you?" Damon suddenly said, breaking the silence. She looked at him impatiently, and she saw that he had his arms over his chest, looking at her skeptically.

"And I knew that you wouldn't, because you trusted Elizabeth so much." Katherine bluntly replied, and gave him a faint smile. He rolled his eyes bitterly. She then continued to smile as she cleared her throat. "Well, it's fine if you don't believe me. But Elizabeth is dangerous – _really_ dangerous. You should never trust her."

"And you're saying that we should believe you instead?" Stefan asked, this time, untrusting. He gazed at her seriously, and impatiently, as if he couldn't take all of what she was saying. She knew that she had had faults of her own, but she's doing this now because of the same reason: to save her life. "Why don't you just run away, like you always do?"

"Because like it or not, we're all involved." Katherine firmly replied, glaring at them. She then gave Damon a look and he only glared away as well. There, Katherine tried to hide a smile, in which she knew that what she had said was true. But then, she thought of what Stefan said as a good idea. She can run away again, but the truth was, she was tired of it. And like it or not, she did care for the brothers since she had once loved them as much as Elena had. Katherine then inhaled deeply and stood up. "But… I don't see why I can't run away again." She then started walking by the door. "Have fun in hell…" Katherine then looked at Damon. "Especially you, Damon."

And without another word, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Just as Katherine was gone, silence dawned in the three of them.<p>

Neither one of them realized how much Damon could be in danger especially with Elizabeth. In fact, Stefan felt that the three vampires, who were older than them and more powerful than they will ever be at the moment, were very dangerous that they felt as if there was a sudden chill of fear. The sun was still blazing outside, making the grass and leaves look greener. It radiated through the windows, and onto the floor.

And before anyone of them can even utter a word, Elena's phone started ringing. She immediately picked it up from her pocket, and then Stefan and Damon heard her answer. "Hey…" And on the other end, they heard Caroline.

"Hey, where are you?" Caroline asked with a laugh.

"I'm at home…" Elena said slowly. But before she can say anything else, Caroline obviously wasn't listening because she immediately interrupted her.

"Come over! Everyone's here!" Caroline said quickly with a laugh, that Elena knew she had a giant smile on her face. Elena looked at Stefan, trying to see if he approved. Of course, he couldn't possibly refuse. It was always for her to decide, and if that made her happy – in which he knew she would be – then it was okay. So, he gave a nod of understanding, and she did as well.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." Elena said as she clicked off, and turned to them. "I'm sorry, but…" She looked at them apologetically.

"It's okay…" Stefan replied. "Just be careful." He added. And then he saw her look at Damon, who only shook his head in disapproval, and rolled his eyes away. Stefan and Elena knew that it was risky, but they couldn't just keep themselves hidden forever. Elena then gave Stefan a faint smile, and left. Damon quickly gave him a look, and Stefan only shrugged.

"Idiot," He heard Damon say under his breath as he finally turned away.

* * *

><p>Elena knew that walking home would be really dangerous, but after a splendid afternoon with her friends, she felt as if she didn't care anymore. She remembered how perfectly safe Mystic Falls used to be, and it has been her home ever since she can remember. The feeling of being intoxicatingly happy made light and see the world in every beautiful way. For just a brief moment, she wanted to be happy. And all throughout the summer, they had experienced peace.<p>

But of course, it didn't last.

She quickly brushed off that thought, and continued walking, breathing the sweet scent of nature as the air blew. In the back of her mind, she knew that she should call Stefan, tell him she was fine, and that she was walking home. In fact, she was just a few blocks away. Yet, she knew that nothing would happen in a beautiful afternoon like this. And so, she turned the corner, and noticed that a car was slowing down by the sidewalk near her.

"Elena," She heard someone call. So she looked at the car, and saw that it was a sleek black Porsche. The window was down, and a familiar face was smiling at her. "Just the person that I had been looking for," She heard her say. The happy intoxicated feeling suddenly deflated, and Elena knew that she was back to reality.

"What do you want?" Elena asked, swallowing her fear, and turned on a brave face.

"Just a couple of drinks at the manor," Elizabeth replied with a smile. "How about some wine?"

* * *

><p>"Follow me…" She said to her, as they walked into the house. Elizabeth didn't exactly expect that Elena would quickly say yes. She figured that Elena would've protested, even just a little bit. Yet, that that made things easier for her, and she couldn't be any happier because she had Elena right where she wanted her to be in. So, she took her into the den where Klaus usually does his sketches, and she offered her a seat. But of course, she knew that Elena would be blown away by this room. Elena didn't sit down because she looked over at Klaus' paintings.<p>

"I didn't know you could paint and draw…" Elena mumbled as she looked at them. Elizabeth only smiled as she gave her a look then went by the liquor table, to finally get the vintage wine.

"Oh, those aren't mine." She said. "Those are Nik's masterpieces."

"He's…"

"Very good, I know," Elizabeth finished for her as she looked at her then back at the bottle of wine as she opened it, and took two empty wine glasses afterwards. "Believe it or not, Nik does have a wild passion for art. And he has a very lovely taste for interior." Elizabeth poured some wine for the both of them, and looked at Elena, who was still gaping at the paintings and sketches. Elizabeth then hid a smile as she put out the vial, opened it, and poured them on Elena's designated glass.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…" Elena said. "But I agree with you…" She quickly added. Elizabeth hid the empty vial, lifted the glasses, and turned with a friendly smile. She walked towards her, and offered her the glass where she had poured the contents of the vial, and Elena accepted it gratefully. Elizabeth saw that she sipped and turned back to the paintings. But, she wanted Elena to drink it all, and so she knew that she had to do something, like some sort of a toast to chug it all down.

"Do you like it?" Elizabeth asked. Elena turned and looked at her questioningly. She then smiled as she added, "The wine, I mean."

"Yes… It's sweet." She replied.

"It's a fifty year old wine," Elizabeth said matter-of-factly, arching her eyebrows as she said so. "_Very_ expensive and rare," Elena nodded. Elizabeth then drew in a deep breath before she spoke again. "You know Elena; I want to apologize for not saving your life when you were strapped in that chair. And I do apologize for all the things that Nik has done to you." This time, she knew she got Elena's attention, because she was looking at her after she sipped on her glass. And so, that was her cue to continue on. "Nik just… he just doesn't know how to place his emotions. It is normal for a vampire to do so, since all of our emotions are heightened. And we're more terrible than a human. We can't hide it, we can't whisk it away, the emotions swirls inside us, and we burst into flames which leads us to do silly things that can hurt the ones we love… But most importantly _ourselves._" She added and looked at Elena afterwards, darting her gaze through her understanding eyes. And she can feel Elena's pity, she can see it in her eyes, and hear her thoughts. Elizabeth knew that she did not know what to think, and what to feel, but there was also one thing that Elizabeth knew, and that is Elena's guard was down. So, Elizabeth smiled faintly as she looked down, then up at her again. "I do hope you accept my apology… For the past, for now, and for the future…" She then raised her glass at Elena, and so, after a few moments of contemplating whether she would do a toast with her, Elena finally smiled faintly back at her, raised her glass towards her, and the glass clanked. Then both of them drank up, chugging all the wine down until the glass was completely empty.

Of course, Elizabeth was first to be done with the glass, and so she put it down by the nearby table, and reached for something else, all with her vampire speed. Once Elena was done chugging hers, Elizabeth was back on her original position, smiling warmly at her. And that smile, grew wider, and became menacing and evil as she quickly, with her vampire speed again, drove a dagger near Elena's heart. A gasp went out of Elena's mouth as they had gaped open, and her eyes were wide with shock. Elena tried to pull the dagger out, but it was down deep, and Elizabeth knew she can barely breathe anymore. And so, mercilessly, she twisted Elena's neck.

Then, Elena's body dropped on the floor, lifeless.

As she stared down at Elena, and a few silent moments dawned, there was something about a good kill that made her smile. But then, before she can rejoice, Elena's phone began to ring in her jeans' pocket. So, Elizabeth quickly reached for it, and saw that it was Damon. Without another moment of thought, she clicked to answer. "Hello Damon," She happily said.

"_Elizabeth_, where's Elena?" He quickly asked. Elizabeth smiled, even though he couldn't see.

"Oh she's here…" She replied. "But she doesn't want to talk to you…"

"What happened?" He asked, his voice growing irritated. And Elizabeth couldn't help but grin.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked with her fake innocent voice.

"Elizabeth… I swear to god if you did something to her…" Damon's voice grew in annoyance. And that made her smile disappear.

"You bore me," Elizabeth shrugged as she put the phone away from her ear, and heard Damon still saying stuff angrily. She then clicked it off, and sat down on the couch, crossed her legs, and stared at the door as she began to wait.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the house, and called Elena. When there was no answer, he then called Elizabeth. But then, there was no answer again. The house looked empty, but he knew that it wasn't. He looked around, until he heard a tap, like it was a shoe or something. And quickly, he followed that sound using his vampire speed. He saw the French doors, and looked at it suspiciously. So, he followed his instincts, and before he can open the door, he heard the tap of the foot again. He then held the door and pushed them open. There, he saw Elizabeth and a dead body on the floor that he realized was familiar.<p>

"Ah, just the one that I was waiting for…" Elizabeth said as she stood up, and smiled. He removed his eyes that were still wide in disbelief and in rage, from the body that lay on the floor and looked at her.

"What the…" He said under his breath. But then he felt like he was struck. "What did you do?!" He demanded, as he balled his fists in anger. He somehow tried to wait for Elizabeth to answer, but she only smiled, and so he immediately lunged forward, and attacked her. He was fast enough to get a hold of her neck and he strangled her, lifted her up in all his might. She struggled and held on his wrist tightly as she opened her mouth to try and breathe. Soon, she kicked him in the groin and he had to release her. She then pushed him, and he landed on the floor with a loud thud. He grunted in pain.

"Elena will live…" Elizabeth said her voice a bit hoarse because he knew that that choke somehow affected her. She was standing, and was about to walk towards him, before he leaped his legs up and made him land on his feet. "She has my blood in her system…" She added rather breathlessly. Damon scrounged his nose in disgust, as he immediately shifted his gaze, trying to find something he can use to hurt her.

"_How dare you…_" He said under his breath, and so, he lunged at her again, and kicked her. She grunted in pain, as he continued kicking her by her hip, then by the table beside her, he saw that there was a dagger, and so, he picked it up, crouched down and stabbed her by the shoulder. She drew in a breath of pain as Damon mercilessly pulled the dagger back out. She glared up at him as she breathed heavily. But then, with a sweep of her leg, he felt back, and let go of the dagger. She went to him and sat on top of him, grappling his neck, choking him, and he struggled completely as he saw the rage in her eyes and how cold they were. But he wasn't intimidated because he knew he matched her death glare. He then shifted his gaze around, trying to find the dagger, and saw that it was only a few inches away. Yet, it was far enough for his hand to reach. But he tried, he tried hard to reach for it as he struggled and grunted. Soon, he got it, and he was about to stab her again, before she caught his hand, and that caught her off guard. With a turn, Damon was on top of him now, and both of them were trying for the dagger. She twirled, and they rolled on the floor. Elizabeth then, with a smart move, leaped her legs, which tossed Damon and made him land by her head. Quickly, she got to her feet, and kicked off the dagger.

He looked up at her and saw that she was coming his way, glaring at him. Immediately, Damon rolled away and got to his feet. He saw that the stab he made on her was still spewing blood out, and she had to hold it as she gave a look that he had never seen. But he was too furious to even feel afraid. This time, she angrily lunged at him, revealing her vampire features as she growled. But before she can get his hands on him, he held her wrists, turned them around, and kicked her by the groin. And there, she went by the door, and landed by the foyer. He started going for her, but she was too fast. She was all of a sudden, behind him, and pushed him hard by the wall. The table that was on the display had hit him by the hip and by his groin that he grunted as the painting on the wall and a few figurines crashed and all became in disarray. With his shoulder and arm hitting the wall, it felt numb from the hard impact, and he felt his body slide down, and he was on the floor. She then turned over the table that seemed to block her way, which made the other figurines that were there shatter and fall over. Both of them were breathing heavily now, but they didn't seem to care because they both knew that none of them would stop unless the other would. And they both didn't want to since they were too furious – probably at each other, at the same time, at everything else.

Elizabeth grabbed his hair which made him get on his feet. Damon knew she could've killed him easily, and all this pain he's going through, he couldn't help but wonder. Once he got on his feet and was facing her, he immediately revealed his vampire features. She let go of his hair as he saw that she gave a smirk, and quickly slapped him with the back of her hand. His features returned to normal, and his cheek now felt numb as it turned pale, and now into a pinking red. This made him angrier than ever, and so he immediately faced her and revealed his vampire features then shouted at her with a low growl so menacing that he knew he could scare her. He lunged at her again, and bit her on that stabbed arm. He heard her shout in pain, as she immediately gave a blow with her knee to his stomach, which made him let go, place his hands on his stomach as he made a bow gesture, and accidentally ripped away her flesh. She shouted in pain again, as she quickly gave a kick up on his face, and that made him lean back. He landed on the wall. And knew he had a busted nose and lip as something wet dripped on them. Elizabeth growled as her vampire features still show and started choking him again, by the wall. He gave her a glare as he continued to struggle. "Kill… me…" His voice barely audible, "Go ahead… Nobody's stopping you." He continued to glare as her eyes focused on his, sharing the same look. Her features returned to normal, as her hold suddenly loosened a bit. She went closer to him, and even closer that for a moment, he felt panic rising in his throat. He swallowed that back as he bravely stared back at her. Their faces were only a few inches apart, and both of them can feel each other's breath – heavy and in pain. Then, she licked his chin up to his nose. He knew that it was his blood, and for some reason he felt relieved. Both of them had closed their eyes as that happened, and both of them opened them again at the same time.

He looked at her, and she looked back at him. Neither of them moved an inch. The fury was still there, all the emotions were. But now… They remained just there. Until Elizabeth looked down, and back at his icy blue eyes again. He realized that her hand wasn't on his neck anymore, her hand was on his shoulder, and the other was sliding down. Her fingers gracing through his V-neck shirt, and he could feel them through the fabric. At some point, he knew he should fight, and somehow she should too. But they just stopped. And it was just the strangest thing ever. He now felt her hand, sliding upwards under his shirt, her fingers gracing on his taut stomach. Now, Damon frowned. But, he couldn't help it any longer. The stare they both share was already too much. They weren't doing anything but that, and it was driving him mad. Then he found himself doing the strangest thing ever.

He pulled her closer to him by her hip, and he knew that Elizabeth was rather surprised. Neither of them could deny the fact that the anger that they had felt a while ago, turned into something different. And a few very short moments later, he kissed her. He kissed her on her luscious lips that he had always wanted to kiss every time he saw her. He had to admit that he couldn't forget that night in New York, and he knew at some point or another, she couldn't either. Their kiss turned into a deep, hungry, and passionate one that neither one of them could breathe. There was so much desire that it was as if they were hungry. But, there was something with Damon that he felt as if he was the one hungrier. He quickly fumbled on her leather jacket, and took it off without removing his lips from her. Afterwards, he unzipped her dress at the back, and so Elizabeth had to pull away to help him. Both of them were breathless, as she let him take the dress off, and there, he saw her with only her undergarments. But before he can stare longer, she immediately kissed him again, and his hands graced down on the low of her back, feeling her soft skin under his palms. She then kissed him on his chin, and he started talking off his leather jacket as he felt her hand under his shirt. Soon, she ripped his shirt open, and he took it off. He pulled her closer, as if there should be no space and air between them, and he turned them around. Elizabeth was the one by the wall, and she placed her hand at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies against each other.

Damon knew that the desire was too strong for the both of them, and now this was the price to pay. But they didn't really care. It was so intense that it was as if they were the only ones in this world. He lifted her up, as he kissed her neck, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He then licked her up to her chin, and heard her let out a gasp, as his lips landed back on her lips and they were entangled in a hungry kiss again. He started taking off what was left of what she was wearing, and then he started tasting every inch of her body like biting on her arm, and licking her collarbone. _Every bit of it._ But then, it was her turn to and both of them were naked. Just like what he did, she tasted every inch of his body and both of them were having more intense desire for each other, it was insane. Her lips landed on his neck, and he knew she needed it. She needed it badly and he wanted to feel it badly – the intoxicating ecstasies of letting her drink his blood. Soon, with a small pinch, she had already dug her fangs and started drinking. And there, he felt it, and his canines suddenly grew. He knew just what he had to do when she pulled away; he dug his fangs and drank on her too. Afterwards, he knew it was time. So, he slid into her and both of them let out a gasp. But, both of them wanted more, and so he did again and again, until both of them can hardly breathe and they shook which made Elizabeth hold on to him for her dear life.

They were both on the floor, with all the disarray and such, and Elizabeth was in his arms. He opened his eyes, and there she was staring through the ceiling. He turned his head, so that he can smell her hair. Their wounds were starting to heal, and so are their other injuries. "You should hate me…" Elizabeth whispered that if Damon wasn't a vampire, he wouldn't able to hear it. Fortunately, both of them were. "I am turning your precious Elena," She looked up at him, "Into the most monstrous creature in this world." Damon only kept silent. As much as he should say something and be angry (because she was right, he should be right now, and they shouldn't have done such thing), he wasn't. Instead, he laid there with her, holding her into his arms, their naked bodies pressed together on this floor by the foyer, in Klaus' home. "You love her… there's nothing to deny about that." She added, her voice growing more soft and inaudible. But then, he frowned.

"I _don't_, actually…" He replied as he stared straight through the ceiling. She gave an air laugh that was weak and Damon brushed it off. "She chose Stefan…" He said. "It's always gonna be _him_. And I have learned to accept that." Elizabeth got up on her elbow and looked at him. She put a hand on his cheek and made him look at her. Her eyes were soft that it was as if the one he saw earlier was just an illusion – a distant memory of some sort. It's funny how that felt as if it was long time ago. She then kissed him on his cheek bone, then on his cheek, down to his jawline, and on his cheek that he couldn't help but say, "Kiss me," with his hoarse voice. She looked at his icy blue eyes, and he looked back at her deep green ones. Then, she kissed him, a short yet very sweet one.

"I like you better than Stefan, _Damon._" She said her voice low and silky with that accent of hers. And there was something about the way she had said his name that made him feel like there was an electric shock through this body. He pulled her closer, and kissed her.

"Say my name…" He whispered.

"Damon," She replied, breathily.

"Say it again," He whispered.

"Damon," She repeated. And before he can ask her to say his name again, she said it again and again the same way she said it first. After a few silent moments, she continued, "And I despise you, I _loathe_ you, _soooo_ much, that I feel this hungry desire for you." Damon managed to smirk and looked at her knowingly.

"And I feel same…" He replied. "But don't take that as a big deal." He looked at her warningly. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head.

"I won't, if you don't." She gave him a look that made him smile. He then kissed her forehead and then on her lips.

"I won't." He said, but then he leaned close to whisper something to her ear. "But you're _mine._"


	31. The Last Draw

**The Last Draw**

* * *

><p>"<em>NO!" <em>

She shouted and broke the hold of the hybrids on her as she quickly went to him with her vampire speed. She caught him before he can even fall as blood began to spread on his shirt. She then sat there on the floor with his body on her lap. Her tears began streaming down as she let out sobs. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed at him as she looked and saw his smirk.

"That was what you and he deserved, as a price to pay." He said. She glared at him, as she still held on the lifeless body that was used to be so full of life.

"And you will pay for this…" She said, under her breath. He only smirked and vanished with his other pests. So she and the body were left there, all alone, as she cried.

"Please… please…" She begged, shaking him as she continued to sob. Quickly, she bit on her wrist and blood began to drip, so she put her wrist on his unconscious lips, trying to make him drink. "Please!" She said, more loudly. She tried opening his mouth and letting him drink. But he was unconscious, his skin turning really pale.

And there, she broke down, still sobbing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>12 hours earlier…<strong>_

Elena woke up and saw that she was in her bedroom. Stefan was there by her bedside, with his face buried in his palms. The sunlight illuminated her room, and it was warm. She then immediately sat up. "Stefan," she breathed. She couldn't really recognize her voice, because it sounded very hoarse and dry. But Stefan immediately cocked his head up and looked at her. "What happened?" She asked as he quickly held her hand and squeezed it.

"You were in an accident," He slowly replied. His eyes were dancing. There, she immediately remembered. The memories came flashing back to her. There was Elizabeth, smiling at her, toasting with wine, and drove a dagger through her chest. From there, everything went black.

"Oh my god!" She breathed as she shifted uncomfortably on her bed. "Am I…" Stefan eyes went downward, as he slowly nodded in reply. And there, her heart skipped a beat. "Oh my god…" She mumbled as she stared at the ceiling. She was dead. But… how can she be here, still alive, and breathing? And then realized what answers that question, which she was afraid to hear, but she had to just to make sure. "Why am I alive?" She asked.

"Because you're in transition." Someone answered, and she realized that the words did not come from Stefan's lips. Yet, she did recognize that voice. So she looked, and saw by the windowpane, there Damon seated, looking at her with his piercing icy blue eyes.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"When Elizabeth killed you, you had her blood in your system." Stefan said, looking at her.

"But… how did that happen?" She asked. "She didn't make me drink forcibly." So she began thinking, as she saw Stefan shrug, and Damon looking away. Both brothers were serious. But she remembered now. The wine Elizabeth served her that night and proposed a toast afterwards, it had her blood. Elena closed her eyes, in annoyance and in disappointment. She was so stupid to think that Elizabeth would be kind to her.

"What is it?"

"I remember now…" Elena mumbled and opened her eyes. "She gave me a glass of wine, and… and she proposed a toast afterwards. I drank the wine." She was shaking her head and her eyes began to tear up. Stefan quickly sat by the edge of her bed, and pulled her into a hug as she broke down into sobs. "I don't want to be a vampire, Stefan."

"I know…" He said in a hushed tone. Once she pulled away, she looked him in the eyes and so did he.

"Who found me?" She asked.

"Damon did." He replied. "But he was too late. Elizabeth was gone, and you were just… there." Stefan swallowed back as she knew that he hated himself for letting her go out that day without protection. He was feeling the guilt, even he didn't do it. And of course, the regret. For that, she squeezed Stefan's hand, and looked at Damon, whose eyes looked at them, but not as expressive as they should've been. In fact, his eyes were blank, but he was frowning. Maybe he was feeling the same. Maybe he _was_ feeling the guilt and the regret even though he wasn't showing it. But before Elena can say anything, Damon stood up and began to leave.

"Damon…" She called. He was by the door now, and he slowly turned to look at her. "Thank you," She added as he finally looked at her. He only made a really faint smile and turned away as he finally left.

* * *

><p>Loud and incessant knocks were heard on the door. And Elizabeth, who was taking a bubbly bath, had to go down only in her robe to answer the door. Truly, this irritated her, especially if this was one of Klaus' hybrids who'd rather knock than to simply come in to see him (he was just in the living room for God's sake, painting and stuff), then she'd be absolutely irritated. So, she quickly answered the door, giving the person a deathly glare, before she fully saw who it was.<p>

"Tom, what a wonderful surprise!" Elizabeth smiled brightly at him. But Tom did not return her smile, but instead, he came in that Elizabeth couldn't possibly stop him.

"Don't try to fool me, Elizabeth." He said. "You _liar._" Elizabeth's smile faded as she looked at him questioningly. "I suppose you think that I wouldn't know what you did?" She breathed as she smiled slowly and looked at him.

"I don't exactly know what you're talking about." She replied.

"Oh Elizabeth, don't try to pretend!" He said, impatiently. "You were the one who burned down my apartment!"

"And who is gentleman?" Klaus suddenly came in, smiling, with his hands behind his back. He looked at Tom, then at Elizabeth. She only smiled as she laid her hand on Tom's shoulder, which he quickly moved for her hand to fall off. She gave him a look, back he looked away in annoyance.

"He's an old friend of mine. We met centuries ago." Elizabeth said as she looked at Klaus then at Tom. "He was the first one I ever turned."

"Ah," Klaus said with a smile as he stuck out his hand for Tom to shake. "Nice to finally meet you." Tom shook it back lightly and immediately withdrew it.

"You too," Tom replied.

"And now, he's about leave, right Tom?" She asked and looked at him. He gave her a glare as he stiffened. But he instead, nodded, and finally smiled back, even though she can sense his anger through his eyes.

"Yes," Tom replied. "I shall see you later." He added, and gave her a nod, as he began to leave. Once the door was shut, Elizabeth looked at Klaus, hiding her relief. He only gave her a knowing smile.

"Another shenanigan, I assume?" He asked. Elizabeth gave him a full and sincere smile.

"Oh, you don't know how much I've been doing…" She replied as she began to go back upstairs for her bubbly bath.

* * *

><p>"What is so important that you wanted to see me?" Klaus asked, looking at Katherine from across the table. They were at the bar, drinking, while everyone else was eating lunch. Well, they weren't exactly all drinking, but they were there with two tumblers full of scotch. He gave her a smirk as he raised his eyebrows to wait for her to answer. "I assume that you are doing well in you task?"<p>

"Yes…" She slowly replied. Her second of hesitation made him feel as if that was a lie. If it was, he couldn't care less because he knew at some point or another, Damon hasn't been seeing Elizabeth. In fact, whenever they see each other, Klaus can feel the tension between them. And that tension, he knew oh so perfectly well, was hatred. In that case, he's happy enough to let Katherine free… But of course, he wouldn't do that. "But I am here for something else."

"Well, what is it?" He asked, waving his hand impatiently then put it back on the table, where it was resting. "I have other businesses to attend to. You know, growing the hybrid army." He smiled, and she only gave a nod, even though he knew she was trying hard not to roll her eyes.

"I think that this information is a part of your business." Katherine replied matter-of-factly. So, he gave a nod, urging her to continue. So she waved her hair back, and looked at him. "Since the Salvatores do not want me, or anyone else here for that matter. I would like to have a proposition with you."

"And what would that be?" He asked. "Surely, you know that I'm letting you off greatly with that task I assigned to you… But I couldn't possibly resist upon hearing your proposition. So, I'm letting you have a shot at this."

"In exchange for this information, I would like to have my freedom. I would run miles away as I always do, from you. And let me live." She said, giving him a straight look. He looked away thinking about this, and then looked back at her as he smirked.

"That depends on the information you're exchanging." He replied. Katherine sat straight and inhaled deeply.

"Fine." She replied. "You probably should get a hold of Elizabeth then. Clearly, she knows what she's doing. I must say that she's as evil as anyone else in your family." He then chuckled.

"Elizabeth is not all that evil. And I'm the only heinous one in the family. The others are just plain stubborn, vicious, and manipulative." He said, taking the tumbler of scotch. "They're nothing compared to me." This time, Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Don't oversell yourself," She said. And Klaus gave a look as he sipped. "She knows, Klaus." He continued to smile as he put back the tumbler.

"What exactly?" He asked.

"That you compelled me to keep Damon away from her." She replied. His smile then faded. "You obviously forgot she can do telepathy. But I don't know how she knew. One night, she attacked me and threatened for my life." Klaus furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the tumbler. If she knew, if what Katherine was saying was true, then why did she act normal? Then again, he knew of much of a good actress she can be. He had seen it tons of times already. "Not just that. I was lurking by the Gilberts' this morning, and the Salvatores' were there. I heard that Elizabeth had killed Elena, while she had Elizabeth's blood in her system – which means, your precious human doppelganger is in transition." There, his eyes widened in anger, and he immediately stood up. But then, he gave her a smirk because for a moment, he saw fear in her eyes.

"You're bluffing, Katherine, I can tell." He said. "You have gone over your head… Trying to speak ill of Elizabeth."

"Then go ask her yourself." She immediately interrupted, narrowing her eyes at him. "Better yet, why don't you go and ask Elena? Or even her friend, Tom, who wanted Damon out of the picture too, because he was once her lover." Klaus inhaled deeply, his arrogant smirk faded as he stared back at her in anger. He was fuming, he can tell with Katherine's expression. But he was far too furious to begin with. And he somehow didn't want to believe it because he and Elizabeth had an agreement. He was loyal to her as much as she was to him.

But obviously, loyalty wasn't exactly their strong suites.

With one last look, he turned away and with his vampire speed, he vanished.

* * *

><p>"That was quite a scene that you made earlier…" Elizabeth started. "You should've known that Nik was home." Tom turned to look at her, still furious. He had sent her a text message saying that they should meet here at his new apartment. Of course, Elizabeth gladly obliged. Not because she admits that she was guilty of the deed that he was accusing her of, but she obliged because she came to see the show and be entertained.<p>

"I couldn't care less about that _blundering fool!_" He growled under his breath, scrounging his nose as he said so. He was glaring at her, but she only stood there, with her chin up high and she was very calm. "I know what you did, Elizabeth. You blew up my apartment. And everything was in my apartment, Elizabeth! EVERYTHING! My clothes, my books, papers, journals, even my passports!" He then walked towards her, angrily. "You even pretended that you had a clean slate! I simply do not understand how you can do so! Now I have tons of things already on my plate, and you happened to add more!" He then walked around cursing in French and rapidly talking in that language, calling her every bad word he can think of. "Why, Elizabeth?! Why would you do such thing?!" He suddenly asked.

"Why, you ask?" She asked, giving him a calm smile which only irritated him more. She then began walking in the other direction that he was facing. "Perhaps instead of you pointing your fingers at me, why don't I try and point my fingers at you?" Tom frowned and obviously he didn't know what she meant. So she continued as she smiled in satisfaction. "If you think that I had no reason at all to do such thing, then you're more of a fool than I thought you were."

"_EXCUSEZ-MOI?!"_ He said under his breath as he looked back at her in shock. "What the hell are you trying to say? That it was in my own doing on why you had to burn my apartment down with all the precious things I had there? You are going out…"

"No, darling" She immediately interrupted, and saying it in a sharp tone. "I am saying that I'm not the only one who had done such a heinous thing." She gave him a sharp look. A darting stare that he seemed surprised to see, since he had always seen her do that, but not to him. "I am saying that _perhaps_ you'd like to tell me why _you_ had to do such thing."

"What _thing_?" He asked, as if disgusted with that word.

"The one where _you _hypnotized Katherine to stop Damon from going to Paris for _me,_" She said, still in a very sharp tone. Her smile faded as she gave him a hard look which indicated that she was no longer playing games.

"Why… I don't know what you're…"

"Don't try and pretend, _Thomas._" She bluntly interrupted. "If you think that I was a liar, well, _you_ are more of the liar now. Don't try and think that you have an escape route, because you don't have any, and I will not give you any. I trusted you…" She then gave him a meaningful look. "Turns out my one true friend and ally was more of a traitor than my worst enemy."

"Please…" He rolled his eyes. "You never trusted anyone! And you don't understand what you're doing! Trying to make that Salvatore chase you down as if he was a greyhound trying to find its one true prey! You are simply going out of your mind, just like before, nothing has changed. You did that to me, and I am not going to let you do that to someone else." He walked around, waving his hand at her impatiently and in frustration.

"I do _trust_; I trusted you!" She interjected, and waved her hand. "_And that is none of your business!_"

"It _is_ my business!" He replied. "You brought me back into your circle. And we all know that I am not your friend or your ally! You are simply using me as a backup plan, as a puppet, as an instrument of your wicked schemes! If Klaus kills you, you'll use me to shield yourself! If you need to do a heinous thing, you shall use me, and manipulate me!"

"But I didn't! I did all those schemes all by myself, and if you think that you are _that _important to me, if you think for a _split_ second that I would not survive without you, then you are _sorely_ mistaken!" She immediately said, shaking her head in frustration. He then snorted and gave an air laugh which made her eyes widen because he was clearly mocking her. Her nose flared, and she was really furious now. "All those things you have pointed against me are the things that you are!" She said her voice low and menacing, glaring at him. His smile faded, and glared back at her. There, she made a devious smirk, as she continued to glare at him. "You used Katherine… She became your puppet because you wanted a clean slate. But you obviously underestimated my capabilities."

"I do not regret anything. You deserved the deed that I had to do." He turned away as he swallowed back, and stared by the window. With her vampire speed, she was now standing a few inches away behind him.

"Then I'd say the same…" She calmly said, getting a stake that was hidden on her breast pocket, and gripped on it. So he turned to look at her, but with one quick jolt, she had driven the stake through his heart. And he let out a gasp as he looked at her in surprise. "You deserve this." She said, still looking him in the eyes, and twisting the stake deeper. He let out another gasp as he tried to hold on the stake, but he was too late. He was turning pale, and soon enough, the last bit of his life was drained out of him.

She let go as he finally dropped dead.

Quickly, she got to work. She pulled on her leather gloves, and went by the kitchen. Then, with one swift move, she popped the gas tube, and started walking out. Once she got by the door, she held the door knob, clicked on the lighter, and quickly threw it in as she closed the door and ducked down – all using her vampire speed.

Soon enough, there was a blast, and everything was all aflame.

* * *

><p>Damon went in his room and took off his shirt. He had a stressful morning with Elena and Stefan, he just had to leave. Of course, he left the part of the story where he and Elizabeth had sex while her body was lifeless on the floor inside Klaus' house, and he had to lie about the fact that he got there soon enough to see her there. Otherwise, they'd hate him, although they already hated Elizabeth for taking away Elena's future. And he should probably hate Elizabeth too, but for some reason he wasn't.<p>

With that thought, he rolled his eyes and shrugged. He then went to his closet, until he heard the door was shut downstairs. Maybe it was Stefan, going to have a little break from all the stress he's going through with Elena's transition. And probably taking in all the guilt and regret he can. Damon rolled his eyes again. But, as he listened to the footsteps, he knew somehow, that it wasn't Stefan because it sounded lighter. So he frowned as he continued to listen. The footsteps grew louder, and soon, it stopped and he heard a knock on his door. He left his door open, so why would anyone try to knock? He went out of his closet and looked by the door.

"Can I come in? I had a rough morning." Elizabeth was standing there, with her delicate hand clenched as she had knocked on the door. Her gray dress that hugged her body perfectly had a few blood stains. Her eyes looked tired, and her hair was windswept. He looked at her from head to foot, and saw that she was wearing a pair of leather high heeled ankle boots, and she was also wearing a leather jacket. He gave a nod as he unbuckled his belt. The thing is he was just about to take a good bubbly bath, until she suddenly showed up. But she's here now; he couldn't possibly do anything about that. He then sat down on the edge of his bed as he started removing his combat boots. Yet, she made her way towards his bed too, and soon, she was sitting down beside him.

"I had one too," He said. "You know Elena's transition drama?" He rolled his eyes. She gave a smirk.

"Right…" She said. He stood up and lifted his shoes. Elizabeth stood up and walked towards the mirror, looking at her reflection as she straightened her jacket.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked, glancing at her and saw the back of her body. "Should you be confessing to Klaus about what you did? And didn't I tell you not to take what happened as a big deal?" She glanced at him.

"Why would I confess to Klaus? He'll find it out sooner later." She replied, frowning. "Besides, I didn't take that as a big deal. But I have to admit you are starting to grow on me…" This time, Damon squinted at her, and she hid a smile as she turned away.

"How _nice…_" He said with utmost sarcasm. "Who knew an Original can have a soft spot?"

"_Ooh…_" She said, and turned to narrow her eyes at him. "Don't start with me." She then added with a smirk, and he happened to returned that smirk absent-mindedly as she turned back to – well, probably – to admiring herself through the mirror. "You really should hate me. I turned Elena, remember?" She asked, teasing him. He then walked towards her, and once he was only a few inches away from her back, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose on her shoulder.

"But I don't…" He mumbled, as he lifted his head up, and smelled her hair. He then ran her hands on her waist then on her hips, and looked at her through the mirror where she had a faint smile. But she held his hands and removed them from stroking her waist.

"It's more fun if you do." She said as she faced him with a devious smile. "Don't you think?" He arched his eyebrows as he took this into consideration, and shrugged.

"Anything's fun with me," He answered, smiling menacingly at her. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, their bodies pressed against each other. She smiled back at him, and he perfectly recalled what happened yesterday. Soon, their lips were entangled in a deep passionate kiss, but as he wanted more, she suddenly pulled away.

"I killed Tom… Just a while ago," She suddenly said. Her voice was low and even, but her eyes showed sorrow. But it immediately turned into anger. "He was a traitor. He was the one who sent Katherine to stop you from going to Paris back when you were in New York. I simply had to…" She then shrugged as she glanced away. "I thought he was my friend." This time, her voice was a bit sad, so he pulled her closer and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"He's obviously not." Damon replied, glancing away as well, and saw their reflection through the mirror.

"Not just that…" She said, looking at him. "But Klaus… He compelled Katherine to keep you away from me. I should've known…" She trailed off, shaking her head. Her eyes were dark in fury, and so he had to hush her down. He then kissed her forehead.

"He's more jealous than I thought." He joked, as he smiled. But then he looked at her eyes. "It's never too late for us to turn this day around…" He gave a devious smile as she slowly smiled back. "I was just about to have a bath." He arched his eyebrows, and then kissed her as he started removing her jacket.

* * *

><p>"Finally," Klaus said as he stood up from the couch and put the tumbler of scotch down on the coffee table beside him. "You're home! I had been waiting."<p>

"Nik…" Elizabeth frowned as she saw him in the living room. "I didn't know you'd be here." She stared back at him as if she was surprised, and so he stared back at her, waiting for her companion to reveal. And just as he thought, Damon Salvatore appeared behind Elizabeth, holding his car keys. He gave them a smile. Once Elizabeth realized that Damon was behind, she looked back at him then at Klaus. "Oh, he just gave me a ride home…"

"Originals do not need rides. We can get to one place or another because we are faster than a normal vampire." Klaus said, matter-of-factly. "But you know that, of course." He put his hands at his back as he began walking around. He knew at some point, Elizabeth was signaling Damon to go, but with just a snap of his fingers, his hybrids stopped them.

"What is this?!" Elizabeth demanded. So he turned as he smiled. He saw that they were both struggling in his soldiers' grasps. Three hybrids were holding her, and two was holding Damon. "Nik, what the hell…"

"Bring them closer," He ordered his hybrids, and they obliged. They were all standing in the living room now, and he continued to smile at his hostages. "They're newly turned, but they're very strong." He added, rather amused. Elizabeth glared back at him, as Damon also did. But he stood there, rather entertained. "You know Elizabeth; I never saw this until now. But you and I are more alike than I really thought." He stared at her with an amused yet evil smile, and walked towards her. "I thought killing you not just once, but twice, would actually teach you good. Apparently, I was wrong." He then gave her a look. "And you played me well; I must say kudos to that!" He gave a few mocking claps and saw the wonder on her expression. He then frowned. "Oh don't look so surprise, darling. I know what you did. I know you know what I did. But now, I know more of your secrets than I actually thought. Bravo." He clapped again. Elizabeth looked down as she raised her chin up. "If you thought that I wouldn't know your little affairs and rendezvous with this Salvatore," He then walked towards Damon, who was still trying to break free of the hybrids, but still glared at him. "Then you are obviously mistaken." He then looked at Elizabeth.

"Leave him be, Nik… If you do harm on him…" Elizabeth said, her voice rising in anger.

"Or what?" Klaus mocked her, narrowing his eyes. "You'll kill me?" He asked, arching his eyebrows. "You already tried, but you _failed_, just like father." He said firmly as his smile faded. Elizabeth glared at him. "Besides…" Klaus suddenly added. His tone went back to being mocking. "You couldn't possibly care enough for this pest; he's just one of your toys, just like that friend of yours… What's his name again? Oh yes, Thomas."

"Let him go, Niklaus!" She now said firmly. But he only smiled. "He has nothing to do with this." She added. So, after a few silent moments, he nodded.

"You're right, you're right." He said as he nodded. He then snapped his fingers and with that, the hybrids immediately let Damon go. And just as Damon was about to run away through the door, Klaus immediately stopped him by the archway towards the foyer. "But this had been long overdue." He said as he blocked Damon's way, and immediately drove a stake that he had hidden behind his back.

"_**NO!"**_ Elizabeth shouted, as she quickly broke free of the hybrids that held her (Klaus knew she could, since she was stronger than them) and went towards Damon with her vampire speed. He stepped back as Damon was already on his knees and started turning pale. Before Damon can drop down lifeless, she immediately caught him and let him rest on her lap. Her tears began streaming down as she let out sobs. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed to Klaus. But he only smirked even though it hurt him to see how much the girl she loved felt for that Salvatore pest. As much as he wanted to feel the pain, he was feeling the anger.

"That was what you and he deserved as a price to pay." He said with his voice low and even – full of anger – as he glared at the sight of them. She, his dear Elizabeth, holding Damon Salvatore's lifeless body that was used to be so full of life, in her loving yet protective arms – it disgusted him. So disgusted that he wanted to kill her and he should be. But for some reason, he couldn't find himself to move an inch. He was just staring there, rather gaping, at the whole scene.

"And you will pay for this!" She said, struggling to say it as she sobbed. He managed to give her a bitter smirk. When she looked down at Damon's body and began removing the stake, he couldn't take it any longer. So he quickly left, together with his hybrids.

"Please… Please…" She begged with a sob as they were left alone. She shook his lifeless body and she quickly bit on her wrist to let him drink. Once there was blood, she quickly put her wrist against his lips, making him drink. "Damon, please… Drink… Drink Damon! Drink!" She said in desperation. She tried opening his mouth, to let him drink more. But it was just no use. He was really pale; blood was all over his chest and on his shirt.

She cried, and cried as she rested her head on his shoulder. There she sobbed, sobbed her heart out, as if she had never cried before. She lifted her head up again, her sight obscured by all the tears. Elizabeth ran her hands on his chest, then on his cheeks, smearing his skin with his blood since she had caught them on her hands.

Then, she closed his eyes.

_Damon is gone… _

That thought rang on her head, and made her heart swell in sorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>**Author's Note: Is this the end? Or is it just the beginning? Follow me and see if there will be a next one to the series! Oh, and tell me what you think! I would love to hear them. ;) xoxo, MsDearlady**<strong>


	32. The Awakening

****Author's Note: It's finally here! I want to thank you all for supporting this Fan Fiction of mine. No words can express how really grateful I am. And also, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I deeply appreciate them! :) I hope you enjoy this new part or chapter of the series. And of course, don't forget to leave me a review. I would want to know what you thought or felt about it! xxo****

* * *

><p><strong>The Awakening<strong>

**The Revelation Series**

_**A Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction**_

* * *

><p>Air burst into his lungs, and before he knew it, he breathed a mouthful of air as his eyes flew open. He was facing the white ceiling above him. It was a bit warm, and so his eyes quickly scanned the room, in which he realized, he was actually in his room. Also, he felt a bit numb, so he tried to move. He made a very small movement since he suddenly felt the pain in doing so. He let out a little groan escape from his lips as he tried to move his fingers, and he successfully did ever so slightly, because he found himself feeling a certain weight on his right hand. He turned his head to his side, and saw that there was a mane of brown hair, lying by his side, its hand lying on top of his.<p>

As if with a loud bang inside his head, memories came flashing back before his eyes. He perfectly remembered what happened now. And as he continued to stare at the gorgeous mane at his side, he finally recognized whose it was. Not just that, but he glared as anger dawned inside him. With a snarl and a low growl, he finally made a sound, "Oh, I'm going to kill him…" And he didn't realize that he made some movements. Sure, it felt painful, but it didn't matter now, because he was furious. But he also didn't realize that he awakened the one who has the brunette mane.

"Damon?" She whispered as she gave his hand a slight squeeze. With the sound of his name, he turned to look at her. She was now sitting up straight, looking at him with such concerned eyes. He knew who she was, of course. How could he forget? He's been with her for months now, almost for a year. Looking at her now made him feel different, especially now because he's in a very vulnerable state. He had to admit, though, he was surprised to see her there, to be by his side, when he expected to wake up alone… "Oh Damon," She sat down by the edge of the bed, by the side of his body. She held his hand and brought it to her cheek and then kissed his palm. "You're alive!" She breathed with her eyes turning glassy with tears, and a faint smile crept on her lips. "I am so sorry that he did this to you…" She added as she went towards him and hugged him. Her hair long neck was brushing his neck, and now she gave him a kiss on his cheek, and then by his jawline. She then sat back up as she looked at him, this time with a different gaze. Her deep green eyes turned dark as she inhaled deeply and glared. "Nicklaus _will_ pay…"

He now tried to sit up but she pushed him down. With her tremendous strength, he was down again. "No…" She said. "You're still weak." Then, she bit on her wrist, and immediately brought it to his lips. "Drink; my blood has helped you recover very well…" And so, he did what he was told. His weak hands holding her forearm and her hand gently, and drank on it. Sure enough, he tasted the ecstasy, the power… Blood was what he needed right now. And maybe her vampire blood was the one who helped him, but afterwards when he recovered enough, he can go and have a good kill or two. When he was finished, he let go of her wrist, and she withdrew it back slowly with a smile. She then brought out a piece of cloth and covered it on her bloody wrist.

"How long have I been here?" He asked. He barely even recognized his voice since it became hoarse and low. This time, he felt himself getting stronger with the blood, so now he tried to sit up, in which he successfully did.

"Almost a week," She replied matter-of-factly. "I was afraid we lost you…" She added. Her eyes suddenly became sad, and they were casted down. But he couldn't get to say something else. He was rather speechless. And so, he put his hand on top of hers that made her look at him.

"Thank you…" He managed to say. "For saving me," He added as his icy blue eyes looked directly at her deep green ones with such warmth. Elizabeth managed a soft smile.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, <em>

_Today, my brother Damon finally woke up. It had been almost a week, and truthfully, I was terrified that he might not. When Elizabeth came, bursting through the door that night, as she carried Damon's almost lifeless body. I stood up, rather irritated by the disturbance because I was expecting it to be Damon since he always knew how to push my buttons. But when I saw the whole scene, the look on Elizabeth's rather poufy face – which I thought was a clear sign that she had been crying – I felt my heart sink down to the pits of my stomach, especially when I heard her call breathlessly at me as I stood there frozen by the liquor table._

"_Stefan! Quick!" I sensed the urgency in her voice, and after a few moments, I finally absorbed the whole situation and managed to finally find my voice._

"_What happened?" I asked, as I quickly went towards her with vampire speed. I took Damon's body from her arms as her eyes fill up with tears. _

"_Niklaus happened…" She said firmly, after she inhaled deeply to restrain herself. "Take him to his room, quickly." _

"_But…" I protested, because I wanted to know more. I wanted to know what Klaus did. But Elizabeth quickly dismissed me by going to the stairs already, as if leading me the way. _

"_Quick! I'll explain later!" She said with the same urgency in her voice. And so, I did what she told me to. I took Damon to his room, and laid him there on the bed. Then I stared at my brother's pale, lifeless face. Blood stains were on his chest, which made me realize that he had been staked. And there, my gaze became hard as anger boiled in my veins and clenched my fists. "This is no time to be infuriated, Stefan. Go get a bowl of water and a cloth so I can clean him up." I heard Elizabeth say, directing me as if she had the authority to. I then realized that that was just how she is, especially when she is an Original, and the fact that she's hundreds of years older than I was. _

"_How could I _not_ be?" I snapped, giving her a hard look. "Klaus did this to my brother. I can see that he staked him. For all I know, _you _might be the reason why he _attacked_ Damon!" Every bit of my body was furious, and Elizabeth definitely saw that as she returned the same hard look that I gave her. But I saw her gaze soften a little, and then she looked at Damon. When she did, I gazed at my brother too. _

"_I'll get them myself." I heard her whisper. So, I looked at her, but she was already gone. And I was all alone._

_That night, after Elena called me, since I texted her about Damon, I was starting to calm down. But my curiosity was killing me. I knew I was angry at Elizabeth, not just because of what happened to Damon, but because she was the one who forcefully turned Elena into a vampire too. So I went by at Damon's room, and saw Elizabeth sitting on a chair a few feet away from the bed, reading a book. When she brought the book down, I knew she sensed my presence, and she looked at me, dead in the eyes. _

"_Nik was angry with me, and… as revenge, he killed Damon." She slowly said. There was no expression in her face when she did; her tone was low and even. It was a bit terrifying, but then she casted her eyes down, guiltily. And I felt my anger deflate just a little. _

"_Were you using him…?" _

"_No, I was not." She quickly replied, still in the same tone, and looked at me straight in the eyes again. Our gazes were locked for more than a few moments, before she stood up slowly. "Believe it or not, I always enjoyed your brother's company. And I had no intentions of him getting hurt by Nik." She was looking at Damon as she said those sentences, and then she looked at me again. "If I had the chance, I would've protected him, but Nik was clever enough to let three of his hybrids hold me down. Two hybrids were holding Damon down, too." Both of us were silent for a few minutes. I was looking at Damon, who was already wearing clean clothes now, but remained lifeless. But I noticed something… He was breathing, just low and shallow breaths. My eyes widened and I quickly went towards his bed. _

"_He's… breathing." I said, in relief and in amazement._

"_Then my blood has helped him." She said. _

_The next morning, Elena finally arrived. Her face was very concerned, and there were tears in her eyes. She told me that she doesn't know why she was crying since last night, and I told her that it was because all of her emotions were heightened. This fact – that Elena's a vampire now – seems to make me shudder, but I brushed it off._

"_Is he alright?" She asked, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. I was standing by the fireplace with a glass of bourbon on my hand, and nodded as a reply._

"_He's breathing, but he hasn't woken up." I said after I swallowed a large lump that's blocking my throat. I looked at her and both of us shared that same look of concern and weary. Our gazes were locked for a while then I decided to put the glass down and lead her up the stairs for her to see my brother. I walked by the stairs and nodded towards that direction, which indicated for her to see him and she understood. So, I lead her to Damon's room (not like she didn't know already), when we got there, I let Elena go in, but when she opened the door, she saw Elizabeth._

"_YOU!" She exclaimed. I stood by the door as I watched them. Elizabeth stood up from her seat and only greeted Elena with a smile. "What the hell is she doing here?" Elena demanded at me. _

"_Taking care of Damon," Elizabeth replied before I can even say anything. _

"We don't need you to take care of him._" Elena said with her voice low and very angry. She was glaring at Elizabeth, her hands were clenched. I had to hold her by her shoulder to calm her down._

"_Easy love," Elizabeth said, her smile wide, clearly amused. But then she looked at me. "I assume she hasn't fed yet?" _

"_For this morning, not yet," I replied as I shook my head._

"_And I also see that you're teaching her your animal diet?" She asked, giving Elena a mocking look, and I saw Elena clench her jaw. "Clearly that doesn't work. You need to feed from the vein." – Elizabeth then addressed me, – "She's very famished."_

"_I'm not going to let you tell me what I can and cannot do!" Elena retorted. _

"_It was just an advice," Elizabeth said as she began walking towards us. And then she stood a few feet away from us, where she looked Elena straight in her glaring eyes. "You don't want to die now, do you?" There was silence for a few minutes as Elena and I stared at her, but then we saw her smirk as she walked towards the door. And when we turned to look at her, there was no one at the door and she was gone._

_It was clear that Elizabeth left us alone to be with Damon that day. And she did take care of him, watched him as if a mother does watch his child. I, for one, still have mixed emotions for her, and it was quite unbelievable to see this side of her. Perhaps she wasn't what I thought she was, and as much as that thought kept ringing in my head, it still comes back to the fact that she turned Elena. It also comes back that she and Klaus used to allies – that she is still an Original. _

_I am just happy to have my brother back, although I wouldn't admit that verbally towards him or to anybody else. He'll recover soon enough, and we'll have the old Damon back. _

_I just know it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week later…<strong>_

He walked out of the shower, pulled the towel from the bar and wrapped it around his hips. He then made his way to his room to get his clothes so that he can finally go. But he stopped in his tracks as he saw her there, sitting on his bed. She was looking at him, as if curiously. They held each other's gaze for a moment, before he finally smirked. When he did, she smiled.

"Had a good kill or two?" She asked. He continued walking, and even walked past her to get to his closet. As much as he should be grateful for her saving him, and all those sorts, he knew that she knew he'll get back at her someday somehow. But he wasn't going to kiss her ass because of it. But he was feeling great, and he had recovered well. He can tell that all of them were relieved – but not as relieved as he was, and not as furious as he was with Klaus.

"Have you been here long enough to watch a show?" Damon asked as he went through the drawer to get a good shirt. When he did, he went by the bed and tossed the shirt there where it landed by Elizabeth's side.

"I came to check on you," She casually replied. But once she did, he was already looking for his pants.

"You've been gone for a week, and then you all of a sudden decided to babysit me again." He said with sheer mockery, as he glanced at her and smirked. She only rolled her eyes. He then turned to her, since he found his pants already and laid it on drawer's surface. "Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine now." He added, and he sounded as if he was sarcastic, but that was the truth. He was really fine now. He's sick of Elena and Stefan constantly checking up on him, too. Stefan might act like he doesn't care, but Damon was fully aware that he was inconspicuously checking up on him. And he fed very well – although he didn't exactly tell Elena that, but he doesn't really care if she knew either. He was back to being the old, badass vampire.

"I know you are, but you can never be too sure." Elizabeth shrugged. "For all I know, while I was gone, Nik could've attacked you again, or probably one of his hybrids. Although, Nik is gone…" Damon then snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"His hybrids are _weak_. With just a little push and pull, I'll have their hearts in my hands in no time." He scoffed, and scrounged his nose to make a point. He then pulled the top drawer, to get his underwear.

"You're right." Elizabeth sighed and stood up. "I shouldn't have come then." Damon removed the towel, and pulled on his underwear. He then looked up at her and saw her looking as she held on his shirt. He cocked an eyebrow as he stood up straight and cleared his throat. She then gave him a devious smile.

"I guess you really did come to watch," He arched his eyebrows as he narrowed his eyes. Afterwards, he got his pants and pulled them on.

"Don't flatter yourself," She said softly, and Damon hid a smile with that silky accented voice of hers. When he stood up straight again, she immediately tossed his shirt towards him. He caught it immediately – thanks to his vampire speed – and pulled it on. "You should remember that I was the one who saved you." She added with a smile.

"I am perfectly aware of that."

"Good," She said and started walking towards him. "And don't you forget it." Elizabeth looked straight in his eyes as she added, and he couldn't help but stare back at her deep green ones.

"I won't." He said, "especially when you'll keep reminding me that." He smirked, and her smile grew wider. With a lingering look, he turned away as he got his leather jacket from his closet and pulled it on again. Now all he was forgetting was his pair of combat boots. Earlier, he received a call from Sherriff Forbes to come see her at the Grill since she had to discuss about some of the people that have gone missing just a few weeks ago. He knew that Liz needed his help, and since he had fully recovered now, he can offer a hand. Of course, it was another reason for him to clear things up with her if she ever had suspicions that it was one of them who fed or something.

Although with those matters, he wasn't guilty.

"Now, where are you heading?" He heard Elizabeth ask once he got his combat boots and was now wearing them.

"To the Grill…" He replied as he gave her a look, which made him see what she was wearing. A frown came upon his face because it was somehow strange that she wasn't wearing her very noticeable dresses or even skirts, she was wearing a pair of faded jeans, an oversized white turtleneck cape-looking sweater, and white leather knee-high boots. Yeah, what she was wearing was still very noticeable, but it was just different.

"What?" She asked, frowning. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing," He replied and stood up, and started walking towards the door, but he had to stop in front of her and give her one last look. Then, he shrugged as she continued to frown. Usually she'd wear less, but now she seems to look very conservative, but it was alright. "You have anywhere else to go?" He asked, indicating what she was wearing. But she laughed.

"Nearly dying has made you forget how to control your thoughts. You've been blasting them towards me since you saw me." Elizabeth looked at her rather amusedly. "If you wanted me to come with you, all you had to do was ask."

"And I thought you said you heard my thoughts." Damon mocked. "I wasn't _exactly_ thinking that you should come with me." He narrowed his eyes.

"Then I should ask you now," She replied, arching her eyebrows. "Do you or do you not want me to come with you?"

"It's not like I can stop you anyway," He replied with utmost sarcasm and gave her a smirk before turning away. Even if he did feel like he wanted him to come with her, he'd never admit it – and he thought of that with his mind blocked from hers.

* * *

><p>Klaus sat on the bar stool at a bar downtown West Virginia. Usually by now, he'd be hundreds or even thousands of miles away, but he wasn't. He was too furious to even go away now. And why would he go exactly? After what he did to Damon Salvatore, he knew that Elizabeth was furious too. But that small detail doesn't seem to bother Klaus because the day after when he got back to his house, he found that the blood bags – containing Elena's blood – were stabbed and were empty as he realized it was all over the floor. It was the only thing he can use to produce more hybrids – to produce an army, and he knew that it was all Elizabeth's doing as a revenge for using the dagger on her centuries ago. As he lurked around Mystic Falls, he found Stefan teaching Elena how to haunt, and overheard their conversations as well. Turns out, Elena was also turned by Elizabeth – the only other instrument where he can make hybrids. He had to admit though, that Elizabeth was very clever – cleverer than Mikael and his mother.<p>

He glared at the thought.

The bar was empty now. No living soul was there. Although there were tons of them just a while ago… "_Oh right," _he thought, _"They're all dead, or rather, in transition."_ He smiled a little as he chugged down on his half-empty glass of scotch. He was fooled by Elizabeth, and he couldn't stop but hate himself for it. But now, he was ready for revenge. It has been a week now, since that staking deed of his. A week can only do so much. He had been to too many downtown bars, turned too many humans into vampires. If he can't build an army of hybrids, why can't he build an army of vampires? Surely, he has thought about this before, and although this might not be a great idea since new vampires are pretty much useless, he just has to put up a very clever strategy. He had to go through this with the mass of the vampires he's going to use.

Also, to do as he pleases; he has to compel all of them.

It might be a lot of hard work, but that's just what he has to do to bring her down for good.


	33. The Indifferent

**The Indifferent**

* * *

><p><em>He sat there as he sipped on his goblet full of wine. Soon enough, he heard a knock. When he did, he managed a smile as he put the goblet on a small round wood table across from him, and then called for them to come in. He glanced at the door, and there she was… Elizabeth Rousseau, his long lost cousin, closing the door behind her and hesitantly looking at him.<em>

"_You have summoned me?" She asked, and he only gave her a nod as he gestured for her to sit down on the chair across from the table. She then did as she was told, and sat there with her delicate hands laid on her lap. _

"_Wine?" He asked as he gave her a smile, but she shook her head._

"_No, thank you." _

"_Very well…" He said as he crossed his legs and leaned back, resting his arms on the arms of the chair. He watched her glance around the room, and so he asked, "Do you like it?" _

"_The what?" She asked, looking at him._

"_The room, of course." _

"_Oh, yes." She replied. "It's a lovely room; fits for a king." She then added with a slight smile. He smiled back, and remembered her from yesterday when Rebekah had introduced her at the ball hosted by the Duke of Earls. Elizabeth was wearing this red dress with a full skirt that had ruffles on them. Her shoulders were bare, and the dress had a low cut on the front, that revealed the slight cleavage of her buxom. Her long curly golden brown locks were down, and her deep green eyes were shining bright and very noticeable due to her alabaster complexion. Everyone at the ball had a certain interest in her and her beauty. It is quite different though, now that she was sitting across from him, wearing a sheer high neck, long-sleeved blouse under a navy blue corset and a matching navy blue full skirt. Her hair was braided up, leaving a few strands covering her forehead slightly and by her ears. _

"_So, are you enjoying your stay?" He asked. "I am sure that you have been well accommodated as I've ordered." He then gave her a smirk, and she gave him an easy smile._

"_Yes," She replied. "I have moved all of my things in my chamber this morning. I cannot express how grateful I am that you have allowed me to stay here in your marvelous manor." Klaus shrugged._

"_You're family." He said matter-of-factly. "It's the least I can do." She gave him a warm smile, as a few seconds of silence dawned between them, until he finally broke the ice. "So, tell me, how did you get here? How did you find us?" He asked, picking up his goblet of amber fluid and sipped on it._

"_I've been living in England for a long time now." Elizabeth replied. "A few days after the night I was turned, I finally decided to run away since Mikael has left me there when I successfully turned. I've been all over Europe, living in different areas, until he found me back in the 1100s. I was living in Paris until he had run me down there." Klaus then narrowed his eyes as he tried to hide that he was a bit surprised. If Mikael had managed to find Elizabeth, then sooner or later, he'd come find them, and probably kill them. But if so, why was Elizabeth still alive?_

"_What happened next?"_

"_That's when he began training me." She replied as she rose from her seat and started to walk towards the window. "Elijah and Rebekah are out, are they?"_

"_Yes," Klaus frowned as he shifted in his seat, uncrossed his legs, and crossed them again the other way. "What exactly was he training you?" He continued to pry. He had to know if she really was their cousin or not._

"_Well," She breathed as she turned to look at him. "For one, he trained me to not feed on humans, but on vampires." Klaus eyes widened. "But mainly, he trained me telepathy." And just when he thought he had to digest the first information, here was another one which came to him as another shock. She feeds on vampires, and she was trained for telepathy. Truthfully, he hasn't heard it before, although the feeding on vampires part is very much Mikael's, yet he didn't know that Mikael knew telepathy too._

"_And why did he do that?" Klaus asked, trying to get as much information as he maintained his composure. "Why did he train you to feed on vampires and telepathy?"_

"_I haven't got the slightest idea." She inhaled deeply as she turned away. "Believe me, it had been brutal. Mikael and I stayed in Paris for the training, and we just had to continue to train day in and day out. Especially telepathy, it was far more complicated than to get used to feeding on vampires." She looked at him with her eyebrows arched. _

"_What is it exactly, may I ask?" He asked, and she only gave her a questioning look. "Telepathy, I mean."_

"_I can communicate from one mind to another using of course, only the mind." She replied and gave him a smile as if it was the silliest answer ever. Klaus had to admit, she was very charming. But of course, he had to push that admiration from the back of his mind. "Also, I can read anyone's thoughts and pick up certain memories..." She added, tilting her head to the side as she walked back to the chair. _

"_You mean–" _

"_Yes, Nik." She nodded, rather exasperatedly. "I know why you have summoned me here. I know that you do not trust me that is why you have been asking me these questions. And I want to let you know that I do respect that. After all, Mikael has been trying to track you and your siblings down for years. I don't see why you don't trust an unknown vampire claiming to be your relative at all." She then smiled, and Klaus had risen from his seat, glaring at her with his untrusting eyes. It was quite obvious that she was perfectly aware that she has become a threat after he digested that information about her, but Klaus will not back down. He's the hybrid after all. "After that, he was willing put me in an expedition with him… To hunt down vampires and kill them, in which I refused. I didn't want to leave Paris just yet. And I certainly did not want to be in alliance with him." She was glancing away as if remembering those memories like it was yesterday. But he couldn't help but think how come Mikael got to teach her all of these and not to his own children? Also, how come Mikael knew anything about telepathy? _

"_Does Mikael know…?"_

"_Telepathy?" She asked as she gave him a darting look, but turns out it was just a questioning one. "No, he did not. An old witch named Frida, a friend of Esther's, taught me. He brought her to Paris to train me. The main reason why he had gone through all of those is because he thought that I'd agree on becoming a vampire hunter just like he was." She then shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "What a fool he was…"_

"_But why did you agree in the first place?" Klaus asked. "If you refused to be like him, then why…"_

"_When he found me, he did not tell me that the whole reason to that madness was for me to become like him. In fact, I attacked him, but he had held me down. He then told me that he can bring me more power, not any ordinary vampire or even an Original can have. He was actually pertaining to the power of telepathy. But I don't trust him, and so I continued to fight as I continued to refuse. It has been a bloody battle, and it wasn't until he had pointed me that dagger that can make Originals die – at least temporarily, I simply had to give in." She gave him an air laugh as she said that last phrase, as if it was too ridiculous. But he knew that Mikael was one strong vampire, and that was also one of the reasons why he and his siblings had to run away and hide._

"_Then why are you here now? And how did you find us?" Klaus asked with his eyes narrowed._

"_I've heard a few vampires at a local tavern, speaking about you and your siblings." She replied with a smile. "You don't know frightened they are. And so before I had to feed on them, I just had to know where you are so we can finally meet. It has been long overdue, isn't it?" She asked with a knowing smile. _

"_And how do you think we can trust you?" He said rather sharply, giving her a sharp look too. She still maintained that smile as she approached him with her vampire speed that she now stood only inches away from him. _

"_You don't," Elizabeth replied with her eyebrows arched. "As far as I'm concerned, I too am in hiding from Mikael. And like it or not, you'll need me for protection." Klaus then made a low chuckle._

"_We don't need you for protection." Klaus said, mocking her. "I am a hybrid for God's sake! I can protect my family without you!"_

"_Perhaps you are my dear cousin," She backed away a little. "But let us not forget that you need a member from the Petrova bloodline before you can trigger your werewolf gene!" She gave him an air laugh as she said this, clearly amused and mocking him. He scrounged his nose as he glared at her._

"_I am not your cousin!" He replied._

"_Right," She nodded. "Because Esther had an affair with that werewolf… You and I are not related, but Rebekah and the others and I are." She then approached him again, looking up at him as she laid her hand on his cheek. He shuddered at her touch. He was rather perplexed and very much irritated. When she spoke again, her voice was sweet and smooth as cotton especially with that silky accent of hers that he also had. "Don't you understand, Nik?" She asked. "You can't hide anything from me. I know the real reason why you're running away. You're scared to death because you know as much as I do that Mikael is going to kill you, not Rebekah, not Elijah…" He then immediately turned away, but before he can fully do that, she laid her other hand on the other side of his cheek and tilting his head to look at her. "But you…" She finished as she looked deeply into his eyes. "And do you know the other reason why you need me besides protection?" She asked, looking at his eyes searchingly as his eyes casted down, refusing to look at her. And then she spoke in a whisper..._

"_Because I know where you can find the Petrova doppelganger," She finished. _

_And with that, his eyes looked up directly at her deep green ones. She smiled deviously as she withdrew her hand and began walking out the door. _

Klaus remembered it perfectly well, that first real encounter with Elizabeth. That was the day she had gained his respect, even though he didn't trust her that much at that time. But, she was the one who had directed him where and how to find Katherine to finally trigger the werewolf gene. Fortunately, Katherine was already in England by that time, and they were able to find her easily.

But he glared as he chugged down on his glass of scotch until it was empty and put it down with a loud bang that made it shatter. There were many complications during that time, he remembered, because Katherine somehow knew about the sacrifice. For all he knew, perhaps it was Elizabeth's deed that made Katherine know about the sacrifice. And he was fooled once, now he's fooled again. How can he be so foolish? How can he possibly think that he had Elizabeth's affections and loyalty? He should've known…

He then grabbed the bottle of whiskey that was on the table right beside him, opened it and took a long swig. _Elizabeth will know what's in store for her soon,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Damon followed Elizabeth as they walked inside the Mystic Grill. He looked around to search for Sheriff Forbes, but it seems that she's not here yet, and so Damon continued to follow Elizabeth, who seems to have drawn the other customers' attention once she walked in, to the bar. He watched her sit on the stool, and he walked towards the counter right beside her, and leaned on it.<p>

"No sign of the Sheriff yet?" She asked. Damon continued to scan the room, pursed his lips and shook his head no. Forbes must be arranging papers or something from her office to show to him once they finally talk. So, he looked at Elizabeth who was smiling at an approaching and rather hesitant Matt across the counter.

"Matt Donavan," She said, beaming at him. And Damon only watched them, bored. Matt cleaned the counter with his cloth as he looked at Elizabeth. He pressed his lips together before he actually replied to Elizabeth with a hesitant point of his finger.

"You must be Elizabeth," Matt said. She then smiled even wider, as she glanced at Damon, who glanced back at her, but then she looked back at Matt.

"I see Elena has been updating you," Elizabeth comment, as she sat up straight. "I assume that this is the time you'd be asking us what we'll have… So, I'll have some gin, and Damon will have…" She glanced at Damon, who gave her a glance before he looked at Matt.

"Bourbon," Damon finished. Matt then stepped back and nodded.

"Coming right up," He said before he started getting the bottles for their drinks. Damon then pulled a stool, and sat on it as he looked at Elizabeth. She was in a good mood today, he noticed. Ever since their encounter earlier, she hadn't been aggressive or feisty at all, which was somewhat strange.

"You do know that it's barely noon…" Damon quietly commented, resting his elbow on the counter and his cheek on the palm of his hand. Elizabeth looked at him as she smirked.

"And since when did you care about that?" She replied in a sharp tone, raising an eyebrow. "For all I know, you get drunk before it's even the break of dawn." She added, and he only rolled his eyes as he smirked. Perhaps he spoke too soon about her not being feisty and all. After a few seconds, Matt finally served them their drinks, and Elizabeth gave him her most charming smile. "Thank you," She said, and watched him give her a small smile before walking away. Damon simply couldn't resist rolling his eyes.

"So, why were you gone for a week?" He asked, arching his eyebrows. Elizabeth sipped on her tumbler of gin as he saw a smile on her face. She maintained that smile as she put it down on the counter again in front of her.

"Why are you suddenly interested of my where-abouts?" She asked as she looked at him amusedly, as if it was the most entertaining question ever. Damon shrugged. He was bored. That was that. He picked up his glass of bourbon and sipped, as he frowned. "Fine," She breathed. "If you must know, I was refurbishing my new house." Damon's eyebrows shot up, then frowning again, trying to feign interest. "It's only five minutes away from the boardinghouse."

"And how did you happen to find this house?" He asked, putting the glass down. He felt the alcohol line up in his throat, and apparently, the bourbon that Matt served was stronger than his usual. He wondered what could be the brand…

"Well, since the night Nik attacked you, I figured to move out before he'll come back, and so I began house-hunting." She replied matter-of-factly, raising her chin up as if she was so proud of that fact. "It's a good one, really. _Very_ spacious. But it has been unoccupied for quite some time now, that's why it badly needed redecorating."

"Mhmm…" Damon sipped again, before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He brought it out and looked at the screen. He saw that it was from Sheriff Forbes, saying that she was already there, seated at the back of the room. Afterwards, he put it back in his pocket, and chugged down on his glass until it was empty and put it down on the counter again. "Gotta go, Sheriff's here," He said, and looked at her. She was somehow sitting up straight as if at attention, and her eyes were scanning the room somehow looking suspicious. "Are you coming?" He asked as he stood up. And that was when Elizabeth broke from her reverie.

"Oh…" She said, snapping her attention back to him. "N-no, I'll just wait for you here." She then added with a smile. Damon cocked an eyebrow, and then shrugged as he finally made his way to Sheriff Forbes' table.

* * *

><p>That putrid odor of vervain… She could practically taste it even though the odor came from more than a few yards away. It disgusted her how these humans carry all of those God forsaken vervain. But the odor was getting stronger and stronger now as a she managed to catch a few trail of thoughts that immediately alarmed her. Once Damon had left to meet Sherriff Forbes at her table, she knew who those thoughts came from. And it was also apparent that the owner of those thoughts was also the one who was carrying that much vervain. She scrounged her nose in disgust as she focused on her drink and tried to maintain composure. She then saw the man, an African American, very muscular in physique, wearing a grey shirt, and Elizabeth also noticed that he was wearing a leather glove on his left hand. He was standing by the counter, a few yards away from her. She knew that he somehow noticed her, and therefore, he looked at her. Elizabeth smiled charmingly at him, and he only gave him a faint one.<p>

Elizabeth knew far too well how to play this game. And so, she focused back on her drink and counted one to three, until he finally walked up to her. "Hi," He said. She managed to smile, before she turned to look at him acting surprised.

"Hello there," She said, smiling slowly, and making sure that he noticed her silky accent. "You must be new in town, because I've never seen you before…" She added, her smile turning into a flirtatious one. This time, he smiled wider as he extended his leather gloved hand.

"Yeah, I'm Connor." He said, and Elizabeth smiled as she slowly casted down her eyes on the leather gloved hand. She managed to hide her glare, because apparently, she cannot be fooled. She can read his thoughts that he was somehow suspicious about her – suspicious if she was a vampire or not. That leather gloved hand of his was stinking with vervain but she continued to smile as she looked up at him.

"Elizabeth Rousseau," She said, holding her tumbler of gin. "I would shake your hand, but I'm not the touchy-feely type. I hope you understand…" She flashed her flirtatious smile at him again, and sipped on the tumbler as he nodded and withdrew his hand. "So, what brings you to Mystic Falls?"

"Visiting an old relative," He replied. Elizabeth casted her eyes straight before putting the tumbler down and looked back at him. What he answered was a lie, of course. But she cannot possibly let him know that she knew. "I notice with your accent that you're not from here originally." Elizabeth then chuckled.

"No…" She replied. "You're right, I'm not." She looked at him amusedly. "I'm just like you, visiting an old relative. I've been staying here for months now. It's nothing I have expected, you know. But it's not as dull as you think." She added with a wink as she turned back to her drink. She chugged it all down until it was empty, and began to stand up.

"Well, I hope you're right." He said. She brushed past him, and looked back at him with a smile.

"Oh, you'll know I am," She replied matter-of-factly. "Anyway, I better run. I hope you enjoy you're stay." She added sweetly. In fact, it was a saccharine one, dripping with sugar and sarcasm – if only he knew, that is. He nodded as he gave her a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth" He said. She gave him a nod before she can finally turn away. While she was heading towards the door, she eyed Damon carefully, but he was too busy talking to the Sherriff. And so, she only sent him that she was leaving, and once she finally got out the door, she picked up her phone and dialed. A few seconds later, it finally began to ring, and a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Elijah…"

* * *

><p>Elena's hands were shaking. She and Stefan had been hunting every day for animals to feed on, but what Stefan didn't know was that she somehow cannot digest animal blood. Her body just rejected it, and now she's very hungry and absolutely anxious. She knew that she needed help, probably Stefan's, but he had been helping her deal with vampirism so well since day one, and she just felt that it might be too much of a burden if she told him. And so, she waited at the boardinghouse, trying to reach Damon but he doesn't seem to be answering her calls.<p>

It has been quite frightening. And every time her body rejected the animal blood, there was a voice ringing in her head – it was Elizabeth's, saying that she has to drink from the vein. And she was afraid that Elizabeth might be right. But maybe there are alternatives, other ways to drink blood – like from a blood bag. She then nodded. Yes, a blood bag. With her vampire speed, she managed to get into the basement, saw the refrigerator where they kept the blood bags, got one and anxiously opened it. She sipped and sipped until it was empty. It was the only thing she can hope for, because she cannot bear to hurt anyone. If she tried to drink from the vein, she might get carried away and kill them.

And she cannot bear the thought and the guilt of that.

Once the bag was empty, she immediately went back up to the living room, and heard the door open. And there he was, Damon, closing the door behind him. She managed to give him a faint smile as he noticed that she was actually here. "Hey," She said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. He only frowned and began to walk.

"Does Stefan know you're here?" He asked with his eyes narrowed. She shook her head as a reply.

"No…" She said. "He's out hunting. I've been calling you…"

"To check up on me?" He managed to ask as he made his way to the liquor table. "I'm fine, no need for the constant calls." Elena's hands were still shaking, and she had to put them inside her jeans' pockets to hide them from him.

"Actually, I need your help." She breathed. Damon now looked at her curiously, but his eyes became suspicious especially with her hands that were tucked in her pockets. "I can't seem to digest animal blood." She felt something rise in her throat and she immediately pushed it down. She wished that this wasn't another rejection, and that she digested the blood from the blood bag…

"And now you tried to drink from the bag." Damon said. She noticed that it wasn't a question, but she nodded in reply. And once she can no longer take anymore, she quickly went outside with her vampire speed. She vomited the blood, and her hands began to shake even more in fear. Damon quickly went by her side and held her hair. She glanced at him, as she wiped the back of her mouth. He was frowning, as if he confused and she began to tear up. Why was this happening to her? "You have to drink from the vein." He said quietly.

"But I can't!" She exclaimed in frustration. Her emotions were heightened that she was starting to cry. "I can't, Damon! What if I kill someone?! What if… What if…" She was panicking and hyperventilating. "What if Elizabeth was right?" She breathed, looking at him in panic.

"Hey…" He said, his voice soothing as he held her gently by the shoulders and looking at him. "You won't kill. You can control it, okay?" She nodded frantically. She just can't do it. The fact that there was a possibility that Elizabeth was right somehow angered her.

"There are other ways, Damon." She suddenly said. Her voice was strong and intense. "We just have to find another way…"

"At this point Elena_, there_ _is_ _no other way_." His voice rose, as if he was also frustrated. "You just have to accept the fact that maybe she's right. It's for your own good, _Elena_, unless you want to die."

"I can try from the bag again, and the animal blood." Elena looked at him sharply. She refused to believe that Elizabeth might be right. She just can't. "I can…" She nodded, speaking to herself this time.

"Elena, don't you get it?!" He exclaimed in frustration. "You tried the animal blood; you tried from the bag… The only other way is to drink from a vampire, and you know Elena that _that_ just _can't_ happen. If you don't believe me then fine," He then bit on his wrist aggressively that somehow surprised Elena, and with one swift movement, he was already pushing his bloody wrist to her mouth, holding her at the nape of her neck. And so she drank, and drank, until she finally pulled away. Damon backed away with a menacing look in his eyes. She coughed up, and they waited. In only a matter of minutes, she began vomiting again, this time with his blood. "You and I both know that she's right." Damon insisted, pointing to make his point, and scrounging his nose in annoyance.

"Why Damon?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. She hated the fact that Damon proved that Elizabeth was right. She hated the fact that Damon had been this way to her ever since Elizabeth came along. She just hated her – especially because Elizabeth forcibly turned her into a vampire. And now, Damon was somehow at some point, taking Elizabeth's side. "Why are you taking her side?" She demanded. "Did you forget that she was the one who forcibly turned me? I did not want to be like_ this_, Damon. You didn't want _this_ for me too."

"_How dare you make assumptions of what I really want?_" He asked. She knew he was angry now, and she was too. "Just because you think that I wanted _that_ for you, does not mean that it is a _fact._"

"I know it's true..." She said. "Because I remember _everything_! I remember what you told me, I remember how we first met…"

"_So what?_" He said, his eyes dark in anger. "Maybe _you_ should remember that before you try to _assume_ things with me, before you _try _and _think_ that you can change the way that I _am_, that you have _chosen_ Stefan. You've made your choice, _Elena_, and that choice meant that I was _done_." He walked past her as tears began trickling down her cheeks. She then turned to say something, but before she could, he was already gone.


	34. The Bloodlust

**The Bloodlust**

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe that he was sitting here with the least person he thought he'd be with. This was the perfect time to start arguing with himself about his decisions, or even probably re-evaluate his moral principles. He couldn't help but frown at what he thought about <em>"moral principles"<em> – he's a vampire, he doesn't have any of them. Still, with his eyes closed, he sat there, letting the warm bubbly water grace his skin. And sitting across from him was…

"Me," She said softly. With that, he raised his head as he opened his eyes and saw her green ones, shining bright, looking at him knowingly. He smirked, and knew that he was projecting his thoughts without him even realizing it. After his argument with Elena, he found Elizabeth's house since he ran furiously, until of course, he got here. He rapped on the door loudly and incessantly, even though it wasn't long until she opened the door, wearing her bathrobe.

"You just interrupted me and my bubble bath," She said matter-of-factly yet a bit annoyed. But before she can say anything else, he went in, and heard her shut the door. "Alright, come in," She added sarcastically, and faced him. Then she started walking up the stairs to her room, but she stopped half way. "Well, I am certain you have your own concerns, so you might as well join me." Frankly, he doesn't know what gotten into him that he actually followed her, silently, as his thoughts furiously replayed his fight with Elena.

He sighed loudly. He's getting even more _insane._

"Why do you have a bottle of whiskey by your tub?" He asked when he noticed that there was a bottle of Jack Daniel's at the corner. Elizabeth's house was currently being redecorated. Some needed finishing touches, but he got to say that he's rather impressed with her taste. Her room was finished beautifully with mint colored walls and cream frames – very French inspired yet modern at the same time. Her bathroom was spacious; her tub was actually also a Jacuzzi so it was big too.

"For special occasions," She shrugged as she scooted to reach for it. "Or in this case, for emergencies," She added and smiled as she held the bottle and looked at him. He scoffed as he watched her open it with a very strong and firm twist, then drank afterwards. Once she was done with a few swigs, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and the other, the one that was holding the bottle, was extended, handing it to him. "I have waited long enough; it's your turn to talk even though I probably already know it… Still, it'll be better if I hear you say them." She then smiled as he eyed the bottle, then at her, before he finally accepted her offer. He drank on the bottle, longer than he should have, and when he was done, he felt the alcohol burning down in his throat. His stomach churned due to the acid. Elizabeth was looking at him with her eyebrows arched, as if in disbelief. He glared at her, and gave back the bottle.

"And what should I tell you that you don't already know?" He asked, mustering too much sarcasm in his tone. He leaned back, and spread his arms and let them rest on the edge of the tub. "Elena and I had a fight. Her body _rejected_ the blood from the bag and from the animal, let alone from a _vampire._ She refused to drink _from _the vein, because she didn't want to prove that_you_'_re_ right, and she assumed that I didn't want her to be a vampire, that I _wanted_ the same things for her as she does for _herself._" When he was done speaking, there was a silence, a comfortable one, even though it wasn't probably comfortable for Elizabeth. He didn't really care. He wasn't in the mood at all. He then heard her silently drink from the bottle – due to his vampire sense of hearing.

"And she assumed that you still love her," She quietly commented, but again, he heard it perfectly well because of his heightened senses. With that remark, he raised his head and looked at her. She was looking away, and he watched her turn to look at him. "Do you?" She slowly asked.

He looked away and tried to think about that question. Should he answer that truthfully, or shouldn't? Sure, he strongly cared for Elena, but a nagging fact kept coming up when he starts feeling for her more deeply again. And that nagging fact was: she was in love with his little brother, _Stefan_. She chose Stefan. It will _always_ be Stefan. It was painful and infuriating, because every time he looked at Elena, he starts to feel weak. But he becomes strong again once that nagging fact comes floating up from his intoxicated thoughts of Elena. "No," he finally decided. And that was the truth. He looked at Elizabeth with a decisive look, but he saw that she was looking back at him with her doubtful deep green eyes. He slowly took the bottle of Jack from her hands and sipped. Afterwards, he heard Elizabeth scoff and smiled as her eyes were casted down. He only frowned at her as he waited for her to speak. And once she was ready, she casted her eyes up at him and smiled.

"Oh Damon," She shook her head slowly, and her smile was clearly amused. "You and I are more alike than you think." She added. He continued to frown, and he was rather puzzled because he doesn't know what she meant at all, then she slowly took the bottle from his hands. "I have been dead for a long time, and we both are nothing old vampires who had been alone long enough." She raised her chin, and added that matter-of-factly. With a shrug, she chugged on the bottle. "We belong to _nobody_, and _nobody_ belongs to us. At the end of the day, that fact _stands,_ no matter how hard we try to whisk it away," – she waved her hand – "and that's why we push people away from us. We're nothing but lonesome vampires who should've been dead, but alive instead, living this _blasted_ immortal life." She gave him a hard but meaningful look. And he looked back at her with his piercing ice blue eyes in understanding.

_That_ was what she meant. And somehow, he agreed with her. It was the cold hard truth. Although, he loved being a vampire, because that's what he was now, there was that fact that kept floating up. Sure, they have fun, so much fun. But that happiness is temporary, and once it's gone, it leaves them empty inside. There was silence between them for a few minutes that felt like forever. But then he broke the ice. "Do you?"

"Do I what?" Elizabeth looked at him questioningly. And Damon shrugged. He didn't like asking that question because it was just so cliché. But fortunately, Elizabeth got his idea, and managed to answer. "If you said about Elena was true, then you and I share the same feelings – for different people, of course. I love Nik, and I loved Tom. But in love with them?" – She shook her head – "No." She finished softly, and smiled faintly. He frowned as he shifted in his seat.

"So if you had the real chance to kill Klaus, you're going to have second thoughts?" He asked bluntly, narrowing his eyes. She then frowned.

"I may love him, but after what he had done to me, the feeling of hurt and anger somehow overshadows the love that I feel." She said, her eyes darting directly through his as she explained. "And I guess, that's what makes Nik and I similar – a shame, really." She shrugged. Damon looked away, thinking about how similar they were and at the same time how similar she and Klaus were. Frankly, he doesn't seem to see how she and Klaus were, because Klaus was just a dick who doesn't happen to show any mercy or remorse and Elizabeth somehow showed mercy at times, at a certain level. With that thought, he seemed to think that maybe he and Klaus were similar. But he immediately brushed that thought off; it was too dark to even begin with, and it made him shudder. "Can I be completely honest with you?" She then asked, still holding the bottle, and looking at him with sincere eyes.

"Be my guest," he shrugged. She paused before she finally continued.

"I know that I am the only one who is capable of killing Nik, aside from Esther and Mikael, and the witches that desiccated Mikael." She said as she casted her eyes down. "But… I also know that when the time comes, when I have finally killed Nik. I – I know that it'll only bring me nothing but guilt and joy all at the same time." She then looked directly at him, frowning. Her eyes were shining bright and he sensed a little fear in them. "And what I don't know is how I'll be able to live with that." He stared back at her. Speechless. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, even though their gazes were locked. When she was ready to speak, she finally looked away, shaking her head as she smiled as if she thought she was a fool. "Well… I'll probably shut it off anyway." She chugged miserably on the bottle.

Silence dawned within them again. So Damon cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Well," He began. "I'm not really the _'comforting'_-type, so I have no idea how to do this." Elizabeth laughed as she looked at him and gave him the bottle. He accepted it, and took a short swig. It was quite strange to see her this way – so vulnerable, and so…

_Human._

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not so good with that either." She replied amusedly. She then inhaled deeply and finally exhaled. "I guess it was better if we didn't talk at all." She joked, and chuckled afterwards. Damon gave a charming smirk as he looked away. Usually, Elizabeth was this strong, powerful, Original vampire. But now, she seems different, as if the vampire he knew was only a hoax.

"Well…" He sighed. "We _are_ nothing but old vampires who had been alone long enough anyway." He gave her a playful look, and then saw her lips develop a slow smile.

"And we belong to nobody, and nobody belongs to us." She replied proudly. "Remember that." She pointed a finger at him to emphasize her point.

He smiled back and nodded.

* * *

><p>"What is it?"<p>

"Just the one I was expecting," Klaus said with a grin as he stood up straight. He was in the middle of some forest in West Virginia, making an army. But before he can finally think of a good strategy to attack, he had to call onto his fellow Hybrids. "And I am certain that you are here with the rest?" He asked, looking at Tyler directly at his eyes.

"We're here," Tyler replied, rather annoyed, with his arms spread wide and shook his head. Klaus' smile fade and his eyes became a glare. Tyler's attitude had been a nuisance, and it's definitely getting old. He will not tolerate such behavior. Tyler's lucky that he's even alive because he's the first successful hybrid that Klaus turned.

"When I called, Tyler, I expected you to lose the attitude." Klaus said, with his voice low and even. Yet, anyone could sense his annoyance. Tyler glared back at him, but then he nodded in defeat.

"Fine," Tyler replied impatiently. "What do you want?"

"This is a rather simple task," Klaus replied, walking towards him. He then pointed his index finger at him. "I want you to keep yourselves closer together. I am certain that your friends have told you that Elena is now a vampire, and therefore, I can no longer make hybrids." Tyler's reaction was obvious that he knew about Elena. But he didn't budge, and so Klaus continued. "So _keep yourselves close_," He emphasized every word as he looked directly at Tyler. There was a moment of silence between them, before Tyler finally nodded.

"Is that all?" Tyler asked.

"One last thing," Klaus raised his finger as he arched his eyebrows. "Tell the others, and your friends, to prepare." He looked back at Tyler who was now frowning in wonder of what he was talking about. But before Tyler can ask anything, he waved his hand to say that he was dismissed. When Tyler gave him one last look, Klaus smiled, and then finally turned away.

* * *

><p>Elena sighed.<p>

"Damon and I had a fight last night. He just disappeared and he hasn't gotten back at the boardinghouse." She breathed. Elena clutched on her bag's shoulder strap as she walked together with Bonnie and Caroline to the school's entrance.

"What did you fight about anyway?" Caroline asked, looking at her with her eyebrows furrowed.

"I asked for his help since..." Elena trailed off, wondering if she should tell them. But then, why wouldn't she? They're her best friends. It was all too ridiculous to even doubt for a second there. "Since I can't seem to digest animal blood and the blood from the bag." Caroline's eyebrows shot up and Bonnie's eyes grew wide.

"Does Stefan know?" Bonnie quickly asked. Elena shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Because, Stefan had been training me. He's done so much and thought I was adapting well... I - I didn't want to disappoint him." Elena shrugged as they made their way to their lockers.

"But you have to be honest with him." Bonnie explained.

"Yeah." Caroline agreed with her eyes wide. "You should've just come clean than to ask for Damon's help!" She waved her hand to emphasize her point.

"What did Damon tell you anyway?" Bonnie asked.

"He said that I should just drink from the vein." Elena replied.

_"What?"_ They both exclaimed in disbelief. Elena only shrugged as they continued walking down the hall.

"Oh no." Caroline said firmly. She was definitely irritated. "You _can't!_ And he knows that! Elena, you shouldn't listen to him. I mean, you could've asked us for help, but you just _had_ to ask Damon! God, you should've just been honest with Stefan in the first place!"

"What? He's an old vampire, I figured maybe he's got some alternative under his sleeve." Elena said with a scoff as she looked at them. They were looking at her with judging eyes, she can see that. "Besides, Damon's not as bad as you think he is..." "Elena, still... You cannot drink from the vein." Bonnie shook her head as she replied. "You might lose control, and kill someone." Caroline nodded in agreement. Elena then sighed.

"I know. But... What am I gonna do?" She breathed. "I can't digest animal blood and the one from the bag... I - I _have_ to feed to _survive!"_ Her voice was cracking in desperation and in worry. But before she can go crazy, Bonnie held her shoulder and squeezed it for support.

"Talk to Stefan." She said in a soothing tone, as they stopped in their tracks.

"We'll find a way..." Caroline nodded, but then she rummaged through her bag and discreetly handed something to Elena. "Here" she said, "It'll help with the cravings." When Elena looked down at her hand, she saw a silver flask. She then immediately hid it before someone sees it using her vampire speed. "It's bourbon," Caroline added, with her voice low and quiet.

"Thanks," Elena smiled at her faintly.

"Are you going to be okay? You haven't fed and you shouldn't have come here..." Bonnie said in concern.

"I'll be fine as long as I don't get too close to anybody," She interrupted her. "Plus, Stefan will be with me. So yeah." But before Bonnie and Caroline can say anything else, the bell rang.

"Just call us when something happens, okay?" Caroline said quickly. "I don't wanna miss first period in our first day!" Elena smiled as she and Bonnie watched Caroline go with a wave.

"We'll be here if you need anything," Bonnie said and Elena nodded. Afterwards, Bonnie left for first period too, and the other students were walking around the halls in a hurry for their class. Elena should go too, she knew, but she figured that she should have a few sips of the bourbon, especially now that she felt her stomach churn in hunger.

Quickly, she made her way to the lavatory, and looked behind to see if anyone's there, but the halls were now empty. So she went straight inside and checked if anyone was in the stalls too. Once she knew it was empty, she quickly brought the flask out and drank. When she felt the alcohol burn down her throat, she finally had enough and felt her stomach settle. She sighed in relief. But then, she inhaled some odor. It was a strong one that she felt her fangs pricking on her lips...

It was _blood._

And before she knew it, the door opened. It was a girl, and her neck was bleeding. She was held by someone... "Rebekah," Elena breathed as panic rose in her throat. The scent was too heavy, her stomach was churning in hunger. She needed it badly; she felt dizzy.

"Hello Elena," Rebekah cheerfully said with a smile. Elena glared at her as she backed away from the girl...

From the blood.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked through her gritted teeth.

"Oh," Rebekah tilted her head to the side as if in wonder. "I'm back for school. Can't miss the first day, can I?" She grinned deviously. "Also, I heard about the unfortunate event that my dear cousin did to you. Although, it isn't that unfortunate for me. In fact, I was feeding on this girl before I went in" - She then brushed her finger on the girl's bleeding neck, and licked it, "and I thought, y'know, maybe I should share her with you." She finished and gave her an evil smirk. Elena glared at her as they moved a few steps towards her. "Come on, Elena. You know you want to..."

Elena bore her eyes on the girl's neck. She can't... But she must... The hunger... The blood. Rebekah wiped her finger again on the bloody neck and this time, she wiped it on Elena's cheek. Immediately, Elena shoved her hand away.

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!_" She hissed under her breath as she glared at Rebekah, who backed away but still maintained that smirk. Quickly, Elena headed for the door. Once she was in the hall, she quickly walked down, wiping the blood off her sleeve with the back of her hand, and headed for the exit when she suddenly bumped into someone - which happened to be Stefan.

"Elena..." Stefan frowned when Elena looked up at him. Her eyes were wide, and she was heaving in panic. "You okay?" Elena shook her head frantically.

"No." She said, breathless. "I have to get out of here. I need to talk to you." Stefan continued to frown.

"What?"

"I have to tell you something." Elena said, more firmly as she looked directly into his eyes. After a few silent moments, Stefan finally nodded.

* * *

><p>"You're late," Elizabeth said with her eyebrows arched, when she saw Elijah standing there by the doorway. She opened the door wide and let him come in. "You said you would arrive this morning. Well, it's already after noon." She added as she closed the door and faced him. Elijah smiled back at her and then looked around her new house.<p>

"Well, I did arrive this morning, but I didn't want to bother you since you had company..." He said, and Elizabeth only smiled firmly. Damon had stayed for the night and left this morning. If Elijah did arrive then she'd let Damon leave. Not like he wanted to stay any longer, in fact he left early. But she ignored that statement instead, and lead him in further into the house.

"So, I prepared us some tea," She turned to the right where the living room was. It had cream white walls, white and black furnite, and red velveteen chairs that definitely added some splash of color. On the glass coffee table with a black stand, the tea was ready for them. "It's not anything from England, of course, but it tastes close enough." She added with a smile. But then, Elijah reached something from his pocket.

"I, for one, was just in London, so..." He handed a small package to her. "I got you some tea, made exclusively from England. I know how much you love it." Elizabeth beamed as she accepted it. Elijah was just so nice to her. He was one of her closest friends and her most favorite cousin. Back when they were in London during the renaissance, and Klaus was gone hunting for the doppelganger or _God-knows-what,_ she and Elijah would usually ride horses out in the woods and play chess during the afternoon. He was the one who introduced her to every one of their friends and enemies.

"Oh Elijah," She said, still smiling at him. "You shouldn't have." She then gestured for him to sit down on the velveteen chair across from hers, and placed the small package beside her.

"So, what is so important that you had to see me?" Elijah asked as they both sat down. "I gather you and Klaus are not in good terms?"

"We never were, after Rebekah revived me, you know?" She said as she poured some tea on his cup then on hers.

"But you somehow managed to pretend that you're his ally. Especially when we were in New York a few months ago." He arched his eyebrows and looked at her as he crossed his legs. She knew that he didn't believe her. But what she said was true, she and Klaus were _never_ allies.

"That was what I wanted him to believe," She gave a nod and placed the teapot back to its place then started adding sugarcubes into her cup. "Especially when he drove a dagger to my back and when I woke up, I was already in that city." Elijah arched his eyebrows as he shrugged. He knew that she made a point. What Elizabeth wondered was if he knew about Paris? It was when she was somehow _"allies"_ with him because she was furious about Damon for not following her, but for all she knew, it was all because of Tom. Then, she suddenly caught some of Elijah's thoughts which informed her that Rebekah was with him. "But that's not what we're here to talk about." She suddenly said as she watched him put sugar cubes on his.

"Then what is it, exactly?" He asked, stirring his cup, and brought it to his lips afterwards. He then sipped.

"Well..." She then watched him slowly put it back on the table. "There's a hunter in town... And I think he's one of the five." He frowned.

"But Klaus already killed all of them a long time ago." Elijah said. "And he did that for a reason."

"I know," She nodded as she held the cup. "I think he _is_ one of the five, but... I'm not so certain yet. That's what we have to find out." She then sipped.

"Does Klaus know about this?" He asked. And Elizabeth shook her head as she put the cup down.

"Not _yet."_ She replied, looking at him with a knowing look. "Once we know for sure that the hunter really _is_ one of the five, we'll let Nik know."


	35. The Hunter

**The Hunter**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth had been lurking long enough to finally make her entrance and act as casual as possible. She went straight to the bar, and ordered a glass of scotch on the rocks to little Jeremy Gilbert. And when he said, "Coming right up," with an awkward smirk, she waited a couple of seconds before she glanced around and landed her eyes on Connor. She had been spying on him for about a week already - which she only happened to find that he lives in a cable car just off deep into the woods, but she hadn't exactly entered yet, since whenever she came back, he happened to be there - so, of course she knew that he was here. And although this would actually be a good time to lurk back to his cable car, or whatever, she just wants to seem interested in getting to know him first. Then, she'll see where she'll get to next.<p>

"Hi," She breathily said as she beamed at him. He was sitting a few feet away from him since two empty stools were between them. Connor smiled warmly. "It's you again..." She started pointing at him and acted as if she couldn't seem to remember his name.

If only he knew...

"Connor," He finished off for her, and Elizabeth beamed at him gratefully.

"Yes, of course." She replied. "I never thought you'd be here long." She added as Jeremy placed her order in front of her, told her that her order was there before he left. She didn't exactly pay any attention to him, because she didn't really care as long as he got her scotch there.

"Scotch in the morning?" Connor asked as he gave an air laugh. As if it was so ridiculous. She managed not to roll her eyes as she thought of that. She then shrugged.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked, still smiling. "I love liquor, it keeps my nerves loose." She shrugged as she chugged it all down until it was nothing but ice.

"If you seem to think so..." Connor said as he shifted in his seat.

"Oh, I know so!" She said with a nod as she placed her glass back on the counter in front of her. "It's great! You should definitely try it." She then called Jeremy. "Another glass of scotch for Mr. Connor, please." She ordered, as Jeremy glanced at Connor.

"Oh, no thanks." Connor immediately said. "I'm not much of a drinker."

"No, I insist!" Elizabeth waved her hand with a persuasive tone. Yet, she kept it light, of course. "It's on me." When she said that, Jeremy quickly got her order, and it only took two minutes until he finally served Connor his drink.

"Here," Jeremy said as he put the tumbler in front of Connor. "Nice tat," He added with a smile and a nod before turning away. Elizabeth frowned with that compliment, and Connor looked confused and surprised. With that, Elizabeth assumed that it was the hunter's mark because Connor kept thinking about how the tattoo grows whenever he kills vampires, and how did Jeremy see that?

"Are you alright?" She asked, with feign concern. Connor, who was still puzzled, nodded. After a few short moments of silence, he glanced at her.

"Yeah," He said. Then paused for a while before he added, "I gotta go." He then quickly stood up and left, without even touching his tumbler. So, Elizabeth got a few bucks from her pocket, put it under her empty tumbler, stood up and reached for the other full tumbler, which she only downed in a couple of seconds. Then, she knew that she'll have to get back to lurking, but this time, not for Connor.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do anymore!"<p>

Stefan couldn't panic any more than he already was. Elena still refuses to drink from the vein, and now she's suffering terribly that she's dying. And that makes him so mad that he just shouted on the phone to Damon. The other thing that he was angry about, was the fact that his brother knew about this, had a fight with Elena, and didn't even bother telling him. Although, he wasn't exactly angry about the fact that Elena hid this information from him because she came up and told him the truth, unlike some people…

"I have repeatedly told you that you should just let her drink from the vein." Damon insisted, clearly annoyed already. "But since none of you idiots are listening, I'm gonna go out of the limb here and just shut up. So stop calling!"

"Well, let's say we do let her drink from the vein," Stefan quickly interrupted, since he knew Damon was already about to hit the button to hang up. "You don't expect her to just drink from a stranger. Imagine the guilt she'll go through when she loses control."

"It's better to have guilt than to die. If she dies, then she won't feel guilty – she wouldn't go through what every vampire has gone through, Stefan." Damon replied, mustering much of his sarcasm to the full extent. "The hunger, the feeding, the killing, the guilt, the misery – are all part of the process. Face it, there's no way out!" Stefan inhaled deeply as he ran his hand at the back of his neck in frustration and in consideration. He was outside the Gilbert's house so that Elena and Caroline wouldn't be able to hear their conversation. It was already night time, and they've tried letting Elena feed on the bag and on the animal, but still no hope.

"So what are you saying?" Stefan asked. "That I should bring some random, compelled human, and give it to her?" This time, he was the one with the sarcastic tone.

"If you don't want to bring in some random, compelled human, why don't you try asking her human friends to donate some?" He heard Damon say, this time with a reasonable tone. "You know… Probably ask Matt?" Stefan rolled his eyes as annoyance rose through his throat.

"So now you want to get Matt killed?" Stefan shot.

"I don't care about her human friends, Stefan. I want her to feed so she wouldn't die!" Damon shot back. "It's the only choice, and you wouldn't even take it."

"She's the one who has the choice!"

"So, if she wants to die, you're just going to let her?" Damon mocked him. "Don't be an idiot, Stefan. Just do it!" There was a pause between them, and Stefan was heaving angrily. He knew Damon was right, and he was the one who didn't have any other choice. He should insist to let Elena drink, it's the only way. He won't let her die. "Now," Damon began, still annoyed, but more calm this time. "I talked to Sherriff Forbes, and she asked me if I had anything to do with this mass murder with Pastor Young and other members of the council." This time, Stefan frowned as surprised swept over his eyes. At first he thought that Damon wouldn't do it, but a part of him was kind of suspicious.

"Did you?" He slowly asked.

"Of course I didn't." Damon scoffed. "I was recovering that week because I actually died, remember? I was feeding, but I'm too old to make a messy dinner party." Stefan nodded absent-mindedly, which he realized that he and Damon were actually talking on the phone, and that Damon couldn't see him.

"So who do you think did it?" Stefan asked, still frowning.

"One thing I know is that the bites were too messy to be done by old vampires – especially Originals." Damon casually replied.

"You never know, it can be Klaus." Stefan said, looking around. But then he saw Jeremy in Matt's car, and then they both went out to get in to the house. "I have to go." He then clicked off without another word, which he knew somehow really annoyed Damon, but he also knew that Damon wouldn't really care. For all Stefan knows, his brother is probably out somewhere right now.

With God-knows-who.

* * *

><p>Elena sat on the couch, still weak. She missed a week of school because Stefan had told her that the urges will just become stronger and stronger, and it's best if she stayed home. And she knew that he was right. It's better than to hurt someone when she loses control. And she might any minute, even when Jeremy's just there inside the house, she felt the strong urges. They hugged when she told him that she was a vampire now, and when they did, she felt his blood streaming in his veins, she could hear his heart beating rhythmically - and that's all she could ever hear and feel at that moment. But then she felt her stomach grumble in hunger, her fangs pricked as she almost finally gave into the urge. Just then, Jeremy innocently and cluelessly pulled away. Immediately, she woke up from her haze of desire that was clouding up her thoughts. Then she told him that everything's going to be okay... Even if she wasn't so sure about it.<p>

"How about we try again?" Caroline asked, looking at her with a radiance of false optimism since her eyes showed that she was very much worried. Elena shook her head as her stomach churned in hunger and in digust.

"No," She replied. "I don't want to vomit any more blood..." Caroline nodded frantically as she poured some bourbon on the empty glass beside it.

"How about another glass then?" She asked, with her eyebrows arched. Elena nodded, then Caroline gave it to her and sat beside her by her legs. Elena brought the glass to her lips and sipped. Immediately, she felt her stomach settle, and with that she sighed in relief. But before any of them can speak, Jeremy had come in through the door with Matt.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Matt asked as he approached her, and held her hand.

"Definitely not better," She breathed. Matt nodded as he looked at her with his concerned blue eyes, before he gave Caroline a look.

"Listen Elena," Caroline slowly said, obviously choosing her words carefully. But then, Elena felt Matt's pulse and his blood streaming with his hand on hers, so she quickly pulled away. When she did, she looked at Matt.

"I need you to step away a little," She said under her breath. So Matt nodded and did. Then finally, Stefan came back from his phone call that took a little long. But she knew that he talked to Damon.

"Okay..." Caroline began again. "We were thinking," - she laid a hand on Elena's knee - "that maybe you should drink from the vein." Elena frowned and shook her head no.

"No," Elena quickly said. "I told you, I can't, I might lose control."

"But Elena," Caroline insisted. "This is the only way. You're weak, you might die any minute and none of us can bear that." Elena saw Stefan stand behind Matt, with his arms crossed over his chest, and maintained a frown in deep thought. But Elena looked at him questioningly, if he thought it was a good idea, even though she knew that she'll agree with him. "Look, we already talked," Caroline insisted. "And Matt agreed that you can drink from him."

"What?" Elena asked in disbelief, looking both at Matt and at Caroline. "No! I can't let you do that... No." Elena shook her head.

"It's the only way," Matt insisted too. "You won't hurt me. And I agreed because I believe that you won't." There was a pause between all of them, with gazes that were meaningful. Until one of them broke the ice.

"They're right." Stefan finally spoke. Elena quickly looked at him in suprise. The last person she thought that would disagree with her was Stefan. "None of us can watch you like this. If Matt has agreed, then I guess it's okay."

"No, it's not!" Elena interjected as she sat up and gave all of them a look. "I cannot afford to hurt Matt or even... The fact that I might kill him..." Elena shook her head as she imagined the tragedy that she might face.

"But you won't." Caroline quickly said. "Stefan and I are going to be here, to watch you. If you lose control we'll immediately pull you away from him, and we can cure him with our blood in case he loses too much."

"Elena, please..." Jeremy suddenly came in from the kitchen with a pleading gaze in his eyes. "We trust you, then you should trust us too." Elena locked her gaze at Jeremy's as the thought of how wrong this idea was kept ringing in her head. But before she can make a decision, there was a knock in the door. "I'll get it..." Jeremy said under his breath, as he gave a lingering gaze at Elena before he went to the door.

"Hello little Gilbert, may I come in?"

With that voice, Stefan and Elena quickly knew whose it was. Even though she was weak, she pulled herself up to her feet - which was quite a surprise since she thought she didn't have any strength left - and immediately got to the door even though Caroline made a little protest. Stefan followed her, and Caroline and Matt had to follow tok.

There Elizabeth was, standing by the door, with her eyebrows arched as her smiled faded. She pressed her lips together as she saw everyone inside. Elena narrowed her eyebrows as she crossed her arms over chest. "What are you doing here?" Elena asked and glared at her. But Elizabeth smiled.

"I see you still haven't fed." Elizabeth commented as she gave Elena a one overlook. "But I'm here to talk to your brother, Jeremy." She added.

"What?" Jeremy asked in disbelief. None of them can believe it too.

"No way," Elena quickly said and shook her head as she went beside Jeremy. "If you think of hurting him, I swear to..."

"Relax, darling." Elizabeth interripted as she gave an air laugh. As if what Elena said was ridiculously amusing. "I don't have any interest of inflicting pain on your brother. I just need a tiny favor - and I assure you all that what I am doing is for your best interest."

"Like, killing yourself? Cause' that's definitely our best interest right now." Caroline shot with an eyebrow cocked. Elizabeth instead shot her a piercing look. Elena couldn't help but feel grateful that she couldn't get in.

"Fine." Elizabeth said, still looking at Caroline, who didn't back down from their stare down. "Elena," She finally looked at her, "If I help you with your hunger issue, then will you let me talk to your brother?" Elena frowned.

"This is a joke, right?" Stefan interrupted. "How can you possibly help her? And why would you? Haven't you had enough?"

"If you do not believe me," Elizabeth replied and looked at Stefan. Clearly, she was now getting annoyed, and none of them would want her to. "Then, maybe you should just see it for yourself." She then looked at Elena. "Go ahead, love, have a drink from the bag. If you digest it well, then you shall follow our agreement."

"But we didn't have an agreement." Elena narrowed her eyes.

"We will after you drink." Elizabeth then said with an amused smile. All of them looked at her suspiciously but then Elizabeth waved her hand impatiently. "Come on, I don't have all night!"

Immediately, Caroline got the glass that had the blood from the bag and gave it to Elena. Still, they were looking at Elizabeth suspiciously, who had stepped back from the door and waited. With one last lingering look, Elena drank on the glass. First a sip, then drank it all down. She waited as she felt her stomach grumble, then settled. But she waited a little longer, expecting the rise of bile from her throat any minute, but there wasn't any. Elena's eyes grew wild in suprise and relief.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked as he laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. Elena nodded.

"I'm fine." She said and looked at the rest of them. "I'm fine!" She said again as she gave a faint smile to all of them, and settled her eyes on Stefan. Caroline grinned.

"Oh my God!" Caroline exclaimed in happiness and in relief. Elena finally smiled. But before they can celebrate, Elizabeth cleared her throat, which made them remember that she was actually there.

"You should remember though, that I didn't do that for you... But for the one who deeply cares about you. Also, you still need to drink from the vein for stability." Elizabeth said matter-of-factly, with her eyebrows arched. "Now... Our agreement?"

Elena didn't exactly expect that her stomach would somehow digest the blood, but it did. And it was somehow strange that Elizabeth helped her - sort of. She knew that she wanted to talk to Jeremy for a favor. And somehow, in the back of her mind, that if she didn't agree, Elizabeth would somehow be upset. And she didn't want her to be. So, she nodded. And then she felt Stefan's hand on her elbow. "Elena," He said, somehow smacking some sense out of her. She looked at him and gave him a decisive look before turning to Elizabeth again, who was somehow patiently waiting.

"Fine," She replied. "But only if Stefan comes with him." She gave Stefan a look, and he gave her a nod. Elizabeth amusedly smiled.

"Don't worry... If you think that I'd feed on your brother, well, you couldn't be any more wrong." Elizabeth said in amusement. "It's Stefan who you should worry about."

"And why is that?"Caroline was the one who asked, and not in a nice way. Elizabeth's smile grew wide.

"Well sweetheart," She shrugged. And as she said that, Jeremy and Stefan had already stepped out of the door and into the front porch. "For starters, I don't feed on humans, I feed on vampires."

* * *

><p>"And you actually believe that she found a hunter that's one of the five?"<p>

Elijah thought about that question for a while. In fact, that's what he thought about all week. Could it be actually true that Elizabeth found one of the five hunters? But the other question was, why did she call him if it wasn't? He somehow trusted Elizabeth.

"It has been a week, and she hasn't proven it yet." Rebekah continued with a roll of her eyes. She sat down on the velveteen chair and raised her feet on the table beside it, then crossed her legs as she gave him an annoyed look.

"Patience, Rebekah." He calmly replied as he flipped the page of Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing. "We are ought to find out sooner or later, if she is right or wrong. Rebekah impatiently stood up.

"I just don't understand why we are even wasting time." She said as she walked towards the window. "Has she told you about Nik?" She then turned to look at him, so he looked up and shook his head.

"They're not in good terms, which is not a surprise." He replied with a shrug as he went back to reading. What he said was true though. When he and Elizabeth talked, she told him everything that happened after they had run away since that night in New York. Yes, it was heartbreaking every time he remembered that their mother died during that night, but it's in the past. It's not like she hasn't been dead for centuries.

"Still, we should not trust her." Rebekah continued. But then, she went towards him and snatched the book. She then threw it across the room using her vampire speed. "Elijah! Pay attention!"

"I am paying attention," Elijah replied, his tone was firm and annoyed. Sometimes his siblings could be very stubborn and annoying. "I had been answering your incessant remarks for half an hour now." He gave her a piercing look and she only rolled her eyes as she walked away and towards the window again. They heard the door open, and soon enough, it was Elizabeth that came in to the living room. They were at Elizabeth's house for an hour now, waiting for her return.

"Well, finally," Rebekah said to Elizabeth, with her eyebrows arched. "Somebody decided to bloody show up." Elizabeth's eyes landed on Rebekah, her smile disappeared. "Took you long enough," Rebekah continued. Quickly, Elizabeth held her by the neck using her vampire speed, her eyes narrowed as they stared at Rebekah's fierce yet shocked one.

"Nobody asked you to be here, cousin." Elizabeth replied then snapped her neck like a twig. Soon enough, Rebekah's body was sprawled on the floor, temporarily lifeless. Elijah stood up. Even though he was absolutely against the fact that Elizabeth hurt her sister, he couldn't help but let her be since Rebekah had been bugging her long enough. Elizabeth then inhaled deeply as she faced Elijah. "Have I got news for you," She smiled.

"You finally found out?" Elijah asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Not exactly certain yet, but I am getting warmer." She said, excitedly. "Elena's brother, Jeremy, somehow saw this tattoo that only the five hunters can have. It's invisible, nobody can see it, but he did." Elijah frowned.

"You mean, the map?" Elijah asked.

"Yes," She replied. She was about to say something else before there was a loud crash through the window, and Elizabeth definitely was attacked from behind. She fell on the floor, and he quickly went to see it for himself. But another crash went, and this time it landed on his chest.

Soon enough, his vision blacked out, and he fell unconsciously to the floor.


	36. The Captive

**The Captive**

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked as he sat down beside Elena, who was drinking from the bag with such relief and joy. He was at some point happy because Elena got to live, even though Elizabeth somehow helped them – which was rather unexpected. But that did not matter now, as long as Elena survives and gets to continue to live.<p>

"Great," Elena said with a nod and gave him a faint smile. "I'm just relieved that I can finally digest this." She added and lifted the half-empty blood bag. Stefan couldn't be any more relived too, and that was the only thing that he had been feeling. And although, Damon wasn't here to see it exactly, when he told him, he knew that Damon couldn't be any more relieved too.

"That's good," Stefan said and laid his hand on her knee. "But you should remember the other thing too." He gave him a knowing look, and she nodded.

"I know," She replied. "I have to drink from the vein to sustain life," – she nodded again – "And, I think that your old idea was great." Stefan remembered that old idea, where he, Caroline, Matt and Jeremy were persuading Elena that she should drink from Matt.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked, looking at her directly in the eyes. She looked back at him.

"Yes," She replied. "Now that I've had enough blood bags, then I might not lose control." Stefan frowned. Apparently, Elena was still new with this whole thing that she doesn't know that the blood from the bag and from the vein is different. The thrill of having a drink on the vein, the feel of the thrumming of their frightened hearts, the taste of the amber liquid… She has yet to experience. But, it can both be an ecstasy and a damnation of guilt throughout their immortal lives. And instead of discouraging her about her certain belief that she will not lose control despite the blood bags she had consumed, he somehow encouraged it in hope that she will not.

"You won't lose control," He said, and gave a gentle squeeze on her knee. Elena exhaled as she gave him an easy smile. Their gazes were locked at each other's before Elena's phone vibrated on the coffee table. She quickly shifted and reached for it. After she looked at the screen, she then looked at him.

"It's Caroline," She said, then clicked to answer. "Hey," She said, addressing Caroline on the other end.

"Elena," Caroline replied, her voice had a hint of urgency, and she was rather breathless. "Tyler has been attacked."

* * *

><p>Lungs filled with air, she managed to flutter her eyes open, and finally woke up. She was about to run her hand through her hair before she couldn't move it. She glanced up and saw that both of her wrists were tied and were bloody. The ropes painfully stung her, and she groaned under her breath as she realized that the ropes were soaked in vervain. Also, her body was in a massive pain. She glanced down and saw a giant stake stuck through her diaphragm, and she rolled her eyes as she laid her head back where she hit her head against the wood that she rested on.<p>

"You're finally awake." That familiar voice made her eyes roll in annoyance. So she lifted her head up and saw the only person she knew who would do this to her – Klaus. "Took you long enough, really." He added as he gave her that easy smile, which means that he was absolutely pleased with himself. Elizabeth couldn't help but glare in disgust. But before he can say anything else, they heard a gasp and a cough, as they both looked at Elijah, who was resting on the same bed of wood, with a giant stake stuck through his diaphragm. It was stuck deep enough that it actually went through the wood. But, Elizabeth realized that Elijah was placed on some kind of table, and she was actually lifted up, like a freak in a circus that should be thrown at with knives.

Klaus must be furious, and she couldn't help but smirk at that thought.

"Good," Klaus continued to say, "Everyone is already awake." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she glanced around. Her eyes landed on the one that she was looking for, which was Rebekah, who was tied on a spiked chair, with leather cuffs soaked in vervain. Her head was bowed down as another stake was struck through her diaphragm, deep enough that it went through the back of the chair. It wasn't much of a surprise, really, that Klaus managed to keep these _"Medieval torturing devices."_ It kind of adds up.

He saw that she was looking at Rebekah, and so he turned and looked as well. "Rebekah?" He called, and with that, her head jerked up as tears of agony were on her cheeks, making them wet.

"What?" She asked breathlessly as she glared at him. Klaus only smiled, satisfied, before he finally turned back to Elizabeth and Elijah, who cannot move as well. They were at the ballroom, in Klaus' house, and the shiny floors were messy with blood, and stakes scattered all about.

"Now, I never thought that this was supposed to be a family affair, but apparently, you've let my siblings in to go against me." He addressed Elizabeth, who tried to move her hand, but felt pain instead. She was so weak; she cannot possibly make any more effort. "I thought this was just supposed to be between us." He shrugged.

"What the hell is this, Klaus?" Elijah managed to groan. "Let us go." Klaus looked at him and smiled.

"And why should I?" Klaus asked, as if he was asking a child. His voice was sweet but behind that, it was dripping with sour sarcasm. "You, my brother, are lucky enough to even be alive, and not in a coffin, rotting with a dagger in your chest." Elijah did not reply, and that gave Klaus more satisfaction that he was in control. "And I certainly am not dumb enough to free you when you are clearly out to betray me."

"Nik, _this_ is ridiculous!" Rebekah commented behind him, and Elizabeth watched them silently. "I am _not_ involved with them. I'm innocent. And if putting Elijah and I in a coffin is your choice, then you are just like father." She managed to say, still breathlessly. She was glaring directly into Klaus eyes, which grew wide in annoyance as he inhaled deeply.

"If you are not, then I suggest that you shut up, sister," He replied with a hiss.

"Let me go, Nik! This is pointless! If anyone should be here, it should be Elizabeth. Not me, not Elijah, but…" Before she could continue her rampage, Klaus had already picked up a stake, and threw it at her. It landed directly at her neck, which made her trail off as a gasp escaped from her lips and her eyes were wild in shock. In a matter of moments, she was unconscious.

"That ought to shut her up," He said with a shrug. He then walked towards Elizabeth, and looked up at her. "Look at you…" He was clearly amused as he smiled deviously at her. "All stuck in Mystic Falls, wallowing up in your misery because Damon Salvatore is _dead._" He then let out a chuckle. "I could've killed him sooner if you'd be this _devastated._ But you know, while I was away, I was busy making plans to finally have you dead. You see, I've got an army of my own." Elizabeth looked at him with no expression on her face. And there was a short pause as he stared intently up at her, and she stared back. But a slow smile developed on her lips, until she was grinning more menacingly and deviously at him. Then let out a throaty chuckle. With that, his smile faded, and a frown was replaced on his face in wonder.

"Is that the_ best_ you've got?" She asked, looking at him sweetly and arrogantly all at the same time. Her voice was hoarse and strained. She might be unable to breathe properly and speak properly because of the stake, but she still made sure her tone was secured. "If you are so great, Niklaus, then perhaps you should know that Damon Salvatore is very much… alive." She weakly added, still looking at him directly in the eyes, with that same mocking expression on her face.

"No," Klaus said his voice low and even. "He's dead. I _killed_ him."

"You're wrong," She said, smiling wide as she let out an air laugh. "And as for you army, your hybrids are weak. And they'll soon be extinct." This time, Klaus smiled.

"And I supposed you gave him your _blood?_" Klaus replied, mocking her. "Your blood is of no importance. You know that, right? Mine can make hybrids, and they're not weak, we can kill vampires just with one bite." Then he showed his fangs, and gave a growl. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as she stared back intently, not blinking her eyes. She wasn't afraid of him, and he can bite her as he pleases, but that won't kill her because she's no ordinary vampire.

"You can bite me, but that won't kill me." She replied with a smile.

"That might not, but I have let you rot with a dagger for centuries." He replied matter-of-factly. "Oh who am I kidding? You don't remember because you were practically dead." He grinned this time, and Elizabeth's mocking expression faded into a dark, furious one. He seemed to enjoy this because he held his gaze at her for a couple of minutes before he finally continued. And for some reason, Elizabeth couldn't bare this any longer. She wanted to drive that white oak stake that she still has hidden into his heart, and watch him die as she pressed it deeper. "I can do it all over again, you know? If it wasn't for my sister, you'd still be dead. And you never know, perhaps I would have driven that white oak stake to finally let you decompose already." With a swift move, using his vampire speed and tremendous strength, he pulled the giant stake out. She let out a gasp, and was about to feel relief that the stake was gone, but he immediately drove it back, placing it higher this time, closer to her heart, with such force that she inhaled a tiny gasp. Beads of sweat were all over her forehead and on her neck, and it was only a matter of minutes before she was unconscious again.

* * *

><p>"So this is the scene of the crime," Damon said as he followed Sheriff Forbes to the late Pastor Young's house. He agreed to investigate with her, just for her to know that they had nothing to do with this, also, to confirm if the attacker was indeed a vampire. Although, it is pretty much obvious, and he did not really need to confirm it. He figured that what humans need is assurance.<p>

"Yes," Sheriff Forbes said. "We found some of the bodies here," She pointed by the front porch. "And some inside." Damon frowned, as he looked around.

"But a vampire cannot just get inside." He said in suspicion. "They have to be invited in, and the whole place is stinking with vervain. I can smell it from here."

"We found Pastor Young's body here," Sheriff said and pointed to the ground, beside where she was standing. There were blood marks on it, and Damon knew that what she said was true. "He was stabbed with a stake on his stomach; he must've been pulled out here to be murdered." Damon looked up at the house and narrowed his eyes. The new vampires were somehow smart. They knew that by killing the owner of the house first, they'll be able to get in.

"Looks like they're getting smarter," Damon commented. "How many were the bodies that were out here?"

"Around five," She said, and brought out this plastic bag which contained another evidence for the crime scene. It was a small wooden bullet; clearly it was used by the victims when they were attacked. "We also found this," She added, and brought it up. "Tons of them… It looks like they tried to defend themselves but failed."

"Then that means the vampire wasn't the only one." Damon replied. "He was with company."

"Damon, are you sure that you don't know who did this?" She asked, looking directly in his eyes. "Like, I don't know, Klaus?" She continued to ask. Damon squinted his eyes and shook his head.

"Positive," Damon said, looking directly in her eyes too. "And the bites were too messy to be by an old vampire, let alone an Original." He then arched his eyebrows as he said this matter-of-factly. It was the truth. But then again, maybe it was by an old vampire, or an Original who did the messy bites intentionally. And before he can say something, he felt some kind of presence. He heard crisp leaves loud and clear several times, which means to say that there was someone out there running about. He looked around suspiciously. "Liz, you have to go." He told the sheriff.

"What?" She asked, looking at him suspiciously as he looked around and tried to sense who it was. He knew that that vampire was watching them, and he wasn't very far away, because Damon could somehow touch his mind, thanks to telepathy.

"Go," He said, his voice was low and even. He gave her a look which she immediately understood. So, she gave him a nod and headed to the car. As she did, Damon sensed read the vampire's mind, clouded with hunger and desire to kill. The vampire was very much ready to strike. And just like that, Damon heard him running with vampire speed, towards Liz. Immediately, Damon knew. Liz was unlocking her car when the vampire appeared, fangs bared. Quickly, Damon tackled the vampire which shocked Liz. She quickly opened the door. "Go, Liz!" He shouted with his voice low and warning.

The vampire landed on the ground, but quickly recovered when he stood up using his vampire speed. He then tackled Damon, who managed to get out of the way, and then grabbed him by the neck. Quickly, Damon snapped his neck, and hit the vampire's back with his knee. Damon let him lay unconscious on the ground, and then crouched down. Using his vampire speed and strength, he drove his hand on the unconscious vampire's chest, pulled his hand out with its heart, and let it slip from his hand as it rolled on the ground. When he looked back to the sheriff's car, he saw that she watched the whole thing, and was panting heavily.

Damon then glared when he looked down at the dead vampire.

* * *

><p>"Is he alright?" Elena said as she followed Caroline, who led them to the Lockwoods' living room, where Tyler was on the couch. Stefan followed behind her. Once she hung up on Caroline earlier, they immediately got to the car and got there as soon as they can.<p>

"Yeah," Caroline said, breathlessly as she turned to look at the both of them. "When I found him he was unconscious." She added and went to sit down on the couch, by Tyler's legs. They followed to take a look at him.

"Well, do you know who did this?" Stefan asked, as Elena sat on the other couch. Tyler inhaled deeply before he replied. Clearly, he was still weak, but he can definitely move.

"It was that Connor guy," Tyler replied bitterly. "I saw him talking to my mom and overheard them." Elena nodded, as Stefan crossed his arms over his chest. He was frowning, deep in thought.

"I saw him talking to my mom the other day, too." Caroline chimed in, looking at Elena and Stefan.

"What were they talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Something about the crime scene of the massacre," Tyler replied, recalling the whole scenario he heard. "He was asking about that, and then he said that she knew that it wasn't an accident."

"And how did he attack you?" Elena asked, with much concern.

"I came down the stairs and found him there, he introduced himself, and I shook his hand." He said, his voice was hoarse and strained. "His glove was definitely steeped in vervain. He didn't let go, and shot me several times."

"The bullets are still there." Caroline breathed; her brows were furrowed in deep concern. "Stefan, can you remove them?" Stefan quickly nodded.

"Yeah, we got everything you need."

* * *

><p>Klaus drank on his tumbler of scotch as he watched them in agony, looking so frail. He was still too furious at what his men found. His enemy and his siblings were probably brooding against him to finally bring him down. He couldn't believe how much of a traitor everyone was – his own flesh and blood, even his baby sister, <em>Rebekah.<em> Also, the fact that he can no longer make hybrids because his enemy made Elena – his human blood bag – a vampire, and destroyed the other blood bags that contained her blood.

It was all too much.

While Elizabeth was unconscious, he let one of his men remove the giant stake that was in Elijah, and the two stakes that was in Rebekah. He can show just a tad of mercy for his sibling. But to Elizabeth, he showed enough of it. He already showed too much for her, but he knew now how foolish he was right from the very beginning since she was revived.

"Sh-she found a hunter…" A faint voice said. It was hoarse and weak. He knew it was from Elijah's, since the stake was removed, he knew that he felt a bit relieved. But he still lost a lot of blood though, and yet Klaus knew that his brother can survive.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and stood up from his chair. He then walked towards the table where Elijah was pinned down, and looked over his body. "What?" Klaus asked, suspiciously.

"Elizabeth," Elijah said his voice was clearer, but he was still struggling to speak. "She called upon us because she found a hunter… _One of the five._" The last sentence, his voice sort of trailed off, that it sounded like a whisper. But Klaus heard it due to his more refined hearing.

"I already killed the _five_ centuries ago," Klaus said, his tone was firm as he enunciated every word with such emphasis. "It is impossible that any of them survived. You can ask Rebekah if you need recalling, _brother._" With that, Rebekah slowly raised her head and looked at him as he looked back at her. He then gave her a smirk and finally turned away. He then heard Elizabeth scoff, a sign that she was already conscious – or she was pretending that she wasn't just a few minutes ago.

"Oh, Nik." She said, her voice was clear in sheer mockery. He looked at her, and she had her head on her side, as if she was unconscious. "Didn't you know? It takes one, to know one." With that, she raised her head, slowly opened her eyes and smiled – as if she was drunk. But her tone was sweet, as if she was talking to a kid, yet it was dripping with much sarcasm, one can't almost see it.

"Ah," He said with an amused smile. "That's right. You used to be a hunter, because Mikael trained you to be one. How could I possibly forget?" Elizabeth nodded in reply, and a smile was still on her face. "Mikael sent you, to get us killed…"

"Correction," Elizabeth immediately interjected. "I was sent to kill only _you_, because you killed Esther, _remember?_" Klaus' smile faded, and he glared at her as he held on his tumbler of scotch that was already half empty.

"_You knew?_" Rebekah quickly said. Her voice was raised in pain and in anger. "All this time, you knew?" She added. Elizabeth managed to shrug. Now, Klaus continued to glare at Elizabeth as anger rose in his throat.

"_You…_" His voice was threateningly low and even as he trailed off. Quickly, he threw the tumbler at Elizabeth, and crashed near her face. It was shattered into piece, and it hit her beautiful face. With that gesture, she finally revealed her anger as she growled at him; her fangs were bared with her vampire features.

"If you don't believe her then go see it for yourself, brother." Elijah suddenly interrupted. Klaus gave him a sharp look as he inhaled deeply. It wasn't all too impossible; he knew that there was another five hunters out there to kill him, or any vampire for that matter. And he also knew that he should go out and see it for himself – then finally finish the hunter off, for good.

So he turned away and was about to leave the room before he replied, "Fine."

* * *

><p>She had her head down as she was still pinned down by these vervain soaked ropes. She was weak, but there was a reason why they were pinned down this way. If they weren't, then they'd be strong enough to get out of it, even if they have lost tons of blood, even if they were staked. They were Originals, and they don't exactly die easily. Klaus knew that, and so he came up with this kind of torture, to punish them. And just in time, one of his men – a vampire – came in to check on them, to make sure they haven't gotten out of here.<p>

Elizabeth, still with her head down, watched the vampire silently. The pieces of the glass that Klaus threw were still in her face. Well, several of them. It hurt at first, but now, they were frighteningly numb. She glanced at Elijah at her side, using her eyes only, and saw that he was still breathing steadily with his eyes closed. But she knew that he knew that the vampire was there. In fact, the vampire's footsteps were loud and clear, and he was walking around. He looked at Elijah for a moment, and Elizabeth knew that by staring at Elijah's seemingly dead body, he was a bit frightened. But then, he walked around again, stopped in front of her for a second, before he turned back and faced Rebekah, who had her head down as she glared at him. He stepped back a little, and he was just a feet away from Elizabeth.

She knew that this was the right time. So she slowly raised her head. Rebekah saw, and somehow understood what that look that Elizabeth gave him. He somehow saw Rebekah's gaze at her, so he turned back around, to face Elizabeth. Quickly, with tremendous strength and with vampire speed, she tugged on the vervain soaked ropes, pulling her hands as she held her breath. It was very painful, but it only took a second for it to break. He gasped, and before he could move, she had already grabbed him by the neck, pulled him towards her, bared her fangs and dug them on his neck. He was shouting as she drank on him. But she was quick enough, that he'd gone limp. She was very hungry, and it was only soon enough before he was dead.

And when he was, she let him fall unconsciously on the ground.


	37. The Hunter's Mark

**The Hunter's Mark**

* * *

><p>Damon settled on the white couch by the fire place and chugged down on his second bottle of bourbon. He was already drunk, alright. But since he was all alone in this empty house where others wouldn't be able to find him, he just felt like wallowing up in this peace and solitude. He gazed at the fire in the fireplace then chugged afterwards again.<p>

He heard the door open, and then was shut with a loud bang. So he frowned and turned only to see Elizabeth walking inside. He stood up and walked to the foyer. "What happened to you?" He asked as he looked all over her. She was a bloody mess. Her blouse had this giant hole by her stomach where this bloody wound was healing. Her face was bloody in patches, which looked like shattered glasses were thrown at her, and her wrists and ankles were bloody as well. Even her jeans were ripped, as if she was whipped. Not to mention her beautiful hair… It was quite disturbing to look at all of that. Her deep green eyes looked directly at his ice blue ones, and they had a certain gleam of fiery and exhaustion.

"Nik _happened_," She breathed, and before he can ask any more, she quickly added, "I don't want to talk about it… What are you doing here?" She then asked with a frown. He then shrugged. He knew that she was actually in a foul mood right now, but he was drunk enough to even ignore it.

"What can I say?" He asked with a drunken smirk. "I was worried about you, _baby._" Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and pressed her lips together.

"I actually know that you are drunk, but right now I think you're just plain _delusional_." She commented, and Damon smiled. He had to admit that making fun of her was absolutely fun. He knew at some point or another that if he said that, it would elicit such response from her that she just said. She then waited for him to say something, but she added, "You know the way out. And please leave that bottle of bourbon. God knows how much you've already drank."

"Hey, relax." He continued with a teasing frown, and walked towards her. "I know how to make you feel better." He then gave her an easy smile. She smiled back, but it definitely had a hint of sarcasm, then it faded too quickly, as she raised her eyebrows.

"And how will you do that?" She asked. He shrugged as he continued to smile. Then, without hesitation, he bit on his hand using his sharp fangs, and extended his arm towards her.

"I know how hungry you are," He said. "So drink for me, _baby,_" He added with a wink. Elizabeth looked at his now bloody hand in temptation and in hesitation. She then looked at him rather suspiciously with a mix of mockery - as if she was asking if he was actually serious. "The last thing I want to do is to make you my dinner." She then looked away. Damon pursed his lips together and withdrew his hand.

"You're really trying to be modest right now?" He asked and waited for her to reply. Instead, she continued looking away. He then sighed impatiently. The bite on his hand was already starting to heal and he didn't really have any time for this. "Suit yourself. I'm not the one who experienced _Klaus_ _inquisition_ anyway." He said with a shrug as he looked away. And with that remark, she quickly shot him a look. So he looked at her again, and said, "I _insist_." His tone was calm and rather sweet, as he looked deeply into her eyes in all seriousness and raised his hand. Her eyes turned red, revealing her vampire features which showed how hungry she really was, but they returned to normal almost too quickly.

"You know that I am old enough to control blood lust..."

"Shh..." Damon said, and held her hand with his other. He took a step forward, their bodies only a few inches apart, and then he whispered. "Just do it." She looked down, in which he knew she was still deciding. Then slowly, she held onto his wrist and licked the blood from his hand. He quickly felt the electric shock piercing through his body, and he closed his eyes in some kind of relief that he couldn't really fathom. And then, after the licking and some kind of kissing - it just felt that way - she finally bit and drank.

And it was very intoxicating.

* * *

><p>"So what did Elizabeth say to Jeremy?"<p>

Stefan frowned as he sat beside Elena as he gave her a glass of scotch. She accepted it gratefully and sipped on it. It had been a long night. Stefan removed these wooden bullets that were shot against Tyler's chest. They were very strange; they were carved with such precision and they had this strange mark on it. He certainly had never seen anything like those before. After the whole bullets thing, he let Tyler rest upstairs and Caroline was there to accompany him.

"They didn't really speak at all." Stefan said as he recalled the whole situation. Elizabeth definitely acknowledged his presence with a remark, "Don't worry, this won't really last long." She gave him an easy smile, and looked at Jeremy when he asked what she wanted to talk about. And then, her eyes were looking directly at Jeremy's as if they were in a conversation, in which Stefan realized that she was using telepathy. "Her lips weren't moving. Clearly, she was talking to him using telepathy." Elena nodded.

"So we're gonna have to find out for ourselves." With that, she brought out her mobile phone, and called Jeremy using her speed dial. It started ringing, and then within a couple of seconds, Jeremy finally picked up.

"Hey," Jeremy answered. Elena looked at Stefan who nodded, and immediately began asking. Stefan was absolutely curious about this whole favor thing that Elizabeth asked from Jeremy. It could be anything dangerous. None of them even trusts Elizabeth except for Damon – or maybe not.

"Hey, Jer" She replied. "Are you at home?" She asked, making sure he was safe first, which Stefan clearly understood.

"Yeah, of course I am. Where are you?"

"I'm at Stefan's. We're still taking care of Tyler." Elena replied as she gave Stefan a look. "Listen; tell me what Elizabeth told you."

"It was really weird." Jeremy began. "In my head she was saying that she needed me to talk to this guy that we met at the bar."

"Wait… At the bar?"

"Yeah, at the Grill. It was my shift. She was there and she was talking to this guy and I served them a glass of scotch." Jeremy casually replied.

"And who was the guy?" Elena asked as she frowned at the phone's screen.

"His name's Connor."

"Connor?" Stefan repeated.

"Yeah." He replied. "She wanted me to get to know him, you know, like talk and stuff. And she wants me to know about his tattoo."

"Jeremy, Connor's the guy who shot Tyler earlier." Elena chimed in, clearly concerned now that his brother might be in some sort of danger. Stefan couldn't blame Elena for feeling that way. It was strange enough that Elizabeth asked Jeremy a favor, but now, it was stranger because she's on to this Connor guy. "You should be very careful." Elena added.

"Of course, I will."

"Did she say anything else?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She said that if I agreed to do it, she guarantees everyone's safety." Jeremy replied, his tone was more serious now. Elena looked at Stefan. Her eyebrows were furrowed in wonder.

"Safety?" Elena repeated absent-mindedly. Now it got even stranger.

"Did she say anything else about Connor?" Stefan asked.

"No." Jeremy said. "That was it." Stefan nodded even though he couldn't really see him do so.

"Okay Jer," Elena breathed. "Just be careful. And always give us a heads up."

"Okay." Then Elena clicked off. She looked at Stefan, but he was already holding his phone and calling Damon. They both knew that this whole favor thing with Elizabeth was rather sketchy. None of them know what she actually knows, and that it might be _very_ dangerous. Damon's phone rang for a couple of seconds then a few more, before he finally picked up.

"You're definitely interrupting, _brother._" He heard Damon say on the other end. And for some reason, Damon sounded as if he was drunk – which he might be. It's not surprising.

"Where are you?" Stefan asked, looking at Elena now. He knew she was also listening.

"Away." He simple replied. Stefan continued to frown, because he knew that if Damon was somehow up to something, he keeps things vague when they talk.

"Where _'away'_ exactly?" Stefan insisted. But then he heard Damon dramatically sigh on the other end.

"What is it, Stefan?" Damon said, as if his questions were agonizing. "If you have nothing important to say to me, then we should just hang up."

"Look," Stefan breathed impatiently. "Elizabeth asked Jeremy to know this guy and his tattoo. His name's Connor. He was the one who attacked Tyler earlier tonight."

"Hm. I actually never heard of that guy." Damon replied. "How did he attack Tyler exactly?"

"Shot him several times in the chest with these wooden bullets that were expertly carved." Stefan casually replied as he shrugged. "I've never seen anything like it before. And it's got this mark on it."

"Well, brother." He said. "You do your research and I'll do mine." With that, Stefan knew he was about to hang up, so he immediately thought of something to say and quickly blurt it out.

"All we're saying is, be careful." Stefan quickly said. "Elizabeth made Jeremy do it by guaranteeing everyone's safety. Clearly, there's something that she knows, and we all need to be careful. She's definitely up to something…"

"I can take care of myself." Damon replied with his tone low and even. "And as for Elizabeth, if you think she's sketchy, why would she guarantee all of our safety if Jeremy does that favor for her? But, if it makes you feel any better, I'll find out." Then Damon clicked off. Stefan looked at his phone's screen, and heard Elena exhale loudly.

"We have to do something." She said as she shook her head, and looked at him. "Damon's really getting close with her. And who knows what she can do. She's very strong and powerful." Stefan nodded as he digested this information. All of them knew that Elizabeth was an Original who feeds on vampires. And she's definitely not to be taken lightly. "We have to kill them. We have to kill her and the rest of them."

* * *

><p>He stood under the tree. It was a shaded area, and the leaves danced beautifully as a slight breeze blew upon them. The sky was blue, and the sun was up, shining gloriously. It was such a beautiful day. But he was a man with a mission. There, he found his target, walking towards the school, and came inside. He knew that that was his cue to come inside as well, and so he did.<p>

The halls were filled with students, bustling with their books clutched by their chests, or their hands clutching on their bag's shoulder straps. It was definitely rather mundane, and he didn't exactly know why Rebekah liked being here. He had his eye set on one man, and he continued walking far behind him as he followed. The man turned to the corner, and went inside an empty classroom. Klaus stayed outside, but peeked through the door, and saw that little Jeremy Gilbert was seated on an arm chair by the teacher's desk.

"Do you mind telling me who you are and why you are here?" He heard Jeremy say; as the hunter was looking at the folder he was holding. "I'm happy to miss Bio, but…"

"I looked into your family's history." Connor said as he stood up. "You and your sister had been through a lot…" He then tossed the folder at Jeremy's arm chair.

"And what are you, a social worker? Why do you care?" Jeremy asked. Then, Connor inhaled then finally replied.

"Because you saw this," He then folded up his right hand's sleeve. Klaus frowned as he continued to look. Jeremy looked at it with a frown too.

"It's a tattoo; big deal." He replied and looked up at him.

"I call this a Hunter's mark." Connor said as he continued to work up his sleeve. Then he looked at Jeremy. "As in vampire hunter." He finished as Jeremy's eyebrows shot up. Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"A… A vampire hunter?" Jeremy repeated, as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Clearly, he was faking innocence. He then gave out an air laugh as he stood and said, "I'm sorry man," He then slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Jeremy," Connor interrupted. "I know you family's history in this town. So you playing dumb, just… makes you look dumb." Connor then fixed his sleeve again.

"Why the show and tell?" He asked. "I don't even know you."

"Because it's invisible," Connor replied. Jeremy's eyes narrowed. "To anyone but another hunter, or potential hunter. Find me a vampire," He said, pointing at Jeremy as he backed away towards the door. "I'll train you. Teach you how to do what I do. I'm on Hudson off Route 13. Don't show up unless you find one." When Connor was already opening the door, Klaus immediately walked away using his vampire speed. He then saw Connor turn and headed out of the school, Klaus watched him with an intent stare.

He couldn't seem to accept the fact that Elizabeth's suspicions were right. But since he was here, he thought that he should finally get to take care of it.

* * *

><p>"Do remind me why you wanted me to drive you here?"<p>

Elizabeth looked away from the school where students were currently bustling around, chit-chatting leisurely with their friends, and looked at him with a smile. She had asked Damon to go with her here, just for fun, even though the real reason was because little Gilbert had called and gave her a heads up. Of course she heard Stefan's call last night with Damon, while she was taking her warm bubble bath. It wasn't like she was too far away that she wouldn't be able to hear. And since then, that conversation kept ringing up inside Damon's head, yet, he hasn't brought it up.

"I just need to take care of something." She casually replied. Damon's eyes were shielded with his pair of dark Ray-Ban sunglasses, and yet she could sense that his eyes were narrowed suspiciously at her. "You can stay here if you like," She looked at him again. "I won't be long." She then opened the door without waiting for his reply. And she knew that he would follow her. It was quite entertaining. He's clearly very suspicious and quite annoyed, yet she manages to manipulate him either way.

"What, you're going to treat me as if I was your driver." Damon caught up, and stood beside her. "There is no way…" Elizabeth smiled at him, and put a finger on his lips to keep them from moving.

"Shhh…" She said as she looked amusedly up at him. Damon looked back at her, his icy blue eyes was rather teasing. "I heard your conversation with Stefan." She whispered as she removed her finger from his lips. He looked down as he shrugged.

"So?" He asked, looking directly at her deep green eyes.

"If you want answers, I'll kindly give them to you." She replied and gave him a faint smile. Damon's eyes were still narrowed.

"And why should I trust you?" He asked. Elizabeth only arched her eyebrows and continued to smile.

"Do you still have to ask that?" She replied and began walking, without waiting for his reply again. They walked inside the campus, where the halls were filled with students, since they were on a break. She felt her phone vibrate in her hand, and looked, only to see that it was a text message from Jeremy that they should meet at the stoners' pit. "Do you happen to know this stoners' pit place?" Elizabeth asked Damon with a frown.

"Yup," He replied as he looked at the students everywhere. She knew that he was quite hungry, so maybe after she and Jeremy talked, she'd give him a human, just for fun.

When they arrived at the pit, there Jeremy was, sitting by the bench with these high humans and vandalized walls. He was waiting for her patiently, little did he know that she had company that he never expect she'd have. With that, Jeremy frowned, but she kept a smile on her face.

"_Is this about the favor you asked?"_ Damon sent. Elizabeth nodded as a reply, and stood a few steps away from Jeremy, who was now standing up.

"I hope that this is good news." Elizabeth casually said. "What do you have?"

"He said that he looked up our family's history. And that he talked to me because the tattoo can only be seen by another hunter or potential hunter." Jeremy replied. He was definitely uneasy, but he managed to look directly at Elizabeth's eyes. She knew that he was slightly frightened, and even though she didn't really have any interest of hurting him, it was better to keep herself unpredictable. "He said that when I find a vampire, he'd train me. He's on Hudson off Route 13." Elizabeth smiled wider.

"Yes, I already know that." She replied with a nod. "Thank you, little Gilbert. You've done very well." Jeremy frowned.

"Wait, that's it?" He asked.

"Yes, love." Elizabeth said. "That will be all. You can tell your sister and her friends if it helps." She then turned, and began walking away. But then, Damon blocked her way using her vampire speed.

"That guy is a vampire hunter?" Damon asked, clearly annoyed that he didn't know this piece of information.

"Now we know that he really is." Elizabeth casually replied. "But don't worry; I'll take care of it." She then ran her hand on his cheek as she smiled. "And I _do_ guarantee your friends' safety." Damon rolled his eyes.

"And what about Elena?" He asked. "That little stunt you pulled and made her drink from the bag? All that for this little piece of information?"

"Jeremy could see the Hunter's mark, which means he _is_ a potential hunter." She explained. "I had to use him to confirm my theories. And of course, to confirm if it _is_ the Hunter's mark."

"You didn't answer the previous question." He firmly said as he leaned closer.

"Fine," Elizabeth breathed, and looked directly at his eyes. "If you really want to know, Elena is _sired_ to me."

"_What?_" Damon asked. "She's _sired_ to _you?_"

"It doesn't quite happen very often for vampires, but in my case, everyone I've turned is." She shrugged.

"So you wanted her to drink from the vein on _purpose_, because you _knew_ she wouldn't and that she would _suffer?_" He asked, getting angry now.

"No," Elizabeth replied, shaking her head. "Every vampire has to drink from the vein to sustain life. And _you_ know that. Even though she can drink from the bag now – which I did _for you_ – she still has to drink from the vein like any vampire should." Damon shook his head in disapproval, definitely infuriated. He began backing away as if he couldn't seem to be with her, but quickly, Elizabeth blocked his way. "_Don't you dare…_" She threatened; her voice was low and even. The students were all making their way to class, so they nobody noticed them except Jeremy who she managed to see, standing there to witness all of this even though he couldn't hear them. "Don't you dare put this all on me as if I'm the only one who has done terrible things! It's too late for you to have morals, Damon!" He glared at her. They held their glares for a couple of seconds, before Damon finally looked away.

"You're _right,_" He mumbled. "I'm not better than _you_ are. I'm just like you, a lonely old vampire whose _damned_ for eternity." He then looked at her. Elizabeth couldn't even seem to breathe. She was too angry to even worry about breathing. Her eyes stung, and she knew that tears were soon to come welling up inside them. So she blinked her eyes as she continued to glare at him, then using her vampire speed, she ran away.

* * *

><p>Elijah knew that this was his moment.<p>

As they heard the door close and Klaus' footsteps, Rebekah immediately attacked him by driving a stake through his back. And when he heard Klaus groan in pain, Elijah finally struck by throwing a punch at his brother's face. "You _bastard_," Rebekah said as she looked down at Klaus and stood beside him. He continued to groan in pain as he removed the dagger from his back and got on his feet. But then, the door opened and some of his men came in, holding up an unconscious man. "What in the bloody hell is that?" Rebekah breathed as she glared at them.

"If you have let me explain, then you would have already known." Klaus said, still panting. Elijah narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You got the hunter." He said. It was very obvious because before Klaus even left, he had a conversation with Elizabeth about the hunter. Also, Elijah did say that if he didn't believe him, then he should find out for himself. And so he did, as he can see.

"As a peace offering," Klaus breathed and stared at them intently. Rebekah shook her head and he only rolled his eyes. It was definitely one of his brother's antics. Nothing has changed even though centuries had already passed them.

"Your peace offering does not suffice, _brother._" He replied.

"I knew you would say that," Klaus said and gave them an amused smile. "That is why I'm going to let you have at it."

"Is this a trap, Nik?" Rebekah quickly shot. "Perhaps you don't remember about the Hunter's curse?"

"Oh I know very well…" He replied. "But I also know that you won't let him easily die."

"Does Elizabeth know about this?" Elijah quickly asked, and Klaus gave him a piercing look, as if by only mentioning her name made him feel furious.

"Why does she need to know?" Klaus replied, giving him a questioning look with his dark eyes. Elijah looked away in annoyance. He understood perfectly well that their relationship isn't really at its best, but it's getting old. Or perhaps he had been too far away to even notice any difference – if there were any. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm just here to make her and that hunter's life miserable. With that, he exited the room, leaving only Elijah and Rebekah.

"What are we waiting for, Elijah?" Rebekah broke the ice. "We have a hunter to torment." She smiled deviously before turning away. But Elijah was quite bothered with Klaus' last statement. What did he exactly mean when he said that? It took him a couple of seconds before he finally followed Rebekah.

* * *

><p>Stefan had looked through tons of archives already, but he hasn't found what they were supposed to find. It was very frustrating, but the truth was, he didn't know what he was looking for. All he knows is that he has to find something, some sort of a weapon that can be used to kill the Originals, like wood from the white oak, etc. But there isn't any luck. Elena too, had brought her ancestor's journals to look through, and she only sighed for the third time.<p>

"Nothing," She shook her head. "I don't have any idea too, what we are looking for."

"Me neither," Stefan sighed. He then sat down and placed this book on his lap. He opened it and began browsing through. His eyes were skimming, finding words that would actually strike his interest, but for now nothing. Several pages were flipped, and soon enough he saw something.

"Maybe we should have a break," Elena said. "We've been at this since last night." But Stefan was too distracted to even listen to her.

"I found something," He said.

"What?" She asked, and immediately stood up and sat beside him. "What is it?"

"The Wickery Bridge was made of White Oak."


	38. The Murder of Two

**The Murder of Two**

* * *

><p><em>He stood by the bridge where it was occupied by houses and people that are coming to town and living in these streets. It was a gloomy day, and the wind was crisp – you can breathe the fresh air and hear the rippling sounds from the Pool of London. He still cannot seem to fathom this good vibe that he's feeling inside of him. <em>

"_Elijah!" He turned to see who had called him, and only saw that it was Elizabeth. She was getting out of the carriage with the help of a coachman, and she was wearing a light yellow day dress with white ruffles and corset. Her hair was braided up, and she was wearing a straw hat with a yellow ribbon on it. He smiled as she walked towards him in the broad day light. _

"_You're quite late." He said once she was standing just a step away from him. She smiled up at him and shrugged._

"_Just quite," She replied and gave him a playful look. "I got here as soon as I can. If you told me last night, then I would've gone with you this morning." Elijah looked away into the vast river as a flock of birds flew upon them._

"_I did not want to bother you with my brother, since he left earlier at dawn, and you were spending time with him last night." He replied. And it was the truth. Klaus was off to his hunt with the doppelganger so that he can finally trigger the curse. Elizabeth was helping him, but last night, they were all alone in Klaus' chambers since he'll be gone for quite some time. He knew how much they loved each other. At first, Klaus was rather skeptical about her, but then he all of a sudden spent more time with her than usual, and Elijah guessed they've grown accustomed to each other. _

"_So what?" She asked. "We were only playing chess and drinking some wine." She then chuckled and he did too as well. Clearly she was kidding, they both knew that that wasn't the only thing they've done. Elijah refused to even think about it. _

"_I hope that is all you did." Elijah joked as well, and she laughed even more. A crisp breeze slightly blew, and they both were silent for a little while before he finally broke the ice. "So why did you want to meet me?" He asked. _

"_Well…" Elizabeth slowly said as she looked at the vast river. "Nik's gone, so I thought maybe I would want to spend time here in town with you." She then smiled when she looked at him. He smiled back._

"_But he's not too far away." Elijah reasoned. "For all we know, he could be searching all over England." _

"_But not in London," She replied. "Standing by the London Bridge just like we are right now," She added. He then nodded and completely understood. "Besides, we can have fun." She shrugged and he frowned as a slow smile crept on his lips again._

"_And what do you suggest?" He asked. So she frowned in wonder as she tried to come up with ideas that are fun for old vampires like they are. He patiently waited, but it only took her a couple of seconds before she blurted her ideas out._

"_I don't know…" She then said. "We can go to several taverns, have a few drinks – on humans, vampires, and liquor, of course." Elijah nodded as he considered that idea thoughtfully in Elizabeth's favor. "We can roam around London," She then added. His eyebrows shot up as he thought of that idea as boring for his taste. But then she drew in a sharp breath as her eyes widened in excitement. "Or we can go to Richmond Palace and meet King Henry VII ourselves." She added with a bright smile. He only chuckled._

"_Are you serious?" He asked as he gave out an air laugh and looked at her playfully. She raised her eyebrows and nodded._

"_Yes, I am." She replied. Elijah continued to chuckle as he looked away. This was why he loved spending time with Elizabeth. She was spontaneous, and fun. And yes, she's probably too much to bear at times with her feisty yet clever remarks, but those are one of the reasons why he really believes that she is part of the family. He never felt so close to anyone other than his siblings, so fortunately he has a wonderful cousin. "It will be fun, I assure you. We are vampires; we don't get to live like humans, so we might as well take advantage and meet the king and the royal family." _

"_That is true," Elijah nodded as he pointed his index finger to make a point. Elizabeth smiled._

"_You know it is." She replied, and then she laid her hand on his elbow and squeezed it gently. "Let us go. We shall arrive at Surrey before sunset." With that, she started directing him to her carriage in which he obediently followed as excitement rushed through his veins. It wasn't like they haven't met some of the royal families, but they haven't met King Henry VII in particular. _

"_Have I told you how brilliant you are?" He asked as he put his hand on top of hers that was holding his elbow. He looked at her with a warm smile and she returned the same expression._

"_Not yet," She replied. "But people have told me that several times."_

* * *

><p>As those memories flooded back up in his mind, he knocked on the door. It was soon enough that the person he wanted to see had opened the door and smiled when she saw him there. She let her in and led him to the living room where they talked before.<p>

"Should I be surprised?" Elizabeth asked as she gave him a warm smile. Elijah smiled back as he looked down, then back up again to meet her deep green eyes who were waiting patiently for him to speak. He was here because he trusts her – more than he can ever trust Klaus – which was funny because he should trust him since he is his brother. But his brother, Klaus, had already done enough terrible things. Yes, Elijah loves his brother, but he also hates him with equal measure – like Rebekah.

"I came here to tell you, dear cousin," He began. "That Klaus had the hunter since last night. He offered it to us as a peace offering in which we get to torment him for fun."

"And did you also come here to tell me that it wasn't any fun at all?" She replied with much sarcasm as she made way to the fireplace. Elijah gave her a patient smile as she smiled back. It showed that he understood that she was practically kidding. "So Connor is just there? Suffering from Rebekah's torments?"

"Yes, he is." Elijah replied with a nod. "I only came here to tell you because Klaus won't seem to." Her eyebrows shot up as she agreed with that statement. And yes, he couldn't help but wonder what is going on in that head of hers. But then, that last statement of Klaus last night suddenly sprang up in his. "And I also think that he is up to something. Probably something to do with you." She frowned and looked at him.

"And you happen to know what it is?" She asked. Elijah looked down and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I don't." He replied. He then walked towards the window that was still shattered since the night they were attacked. But then, he turned to face her again. "But, what I do know is, he's building army."

"But that's impossible." She replied, looking directly at his eyes. "I turned the doppelganger into a vampire and destroyed the blood bags that contained her blood since he was saving them in case something happens." Elijah smirked in amusement.

"And you were under his nose that he never expected you to be happening." He replied. Cleverness really did run in the family. She smirked as she cocked an eyebrow which showed that she knew he was praising her. "But I think he's building an army of vampires." He then added. This time, a smile slowly developed on Elizabeth's lips as she raised her eyebrows and her eyes glistened with such an amused interest.

"An army of vampires, you say?" She asked as if in disbelief. She then looked away and blinked. "I – I never thought that Nik could be so stupid." Elijah shrugged as he agreed.

"So now what are you going to do?" He asked as he looked directly at her, in which she looked back at him and shrugged.

"I'll probably have a little fun of my own."

* * *

><p>Stefan went inside and put the wood beside the table. Damon, who was just coming downstairs, saw him and the wood. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but Stefan couldn't help but inhaled deeply and gave him a smile. "Good morning, Damon." He said, but Damon pointed to the wood as he went down the steps.<p>

"And what is that?" He asked.

"Oh, it's something that I found." Stefan replied, and patted it with his left hand as he stood beside it. "You'll probably never believe it." Damon stopped in his tracks a few feet away from where he was standing, put his hands on his hips and arched his eyebrows.

"I'll listen if it's interesting, if not…"

"It definitely is."

"Then hit me." Damon shrugged. So Stefan removed the cover of the wood and revealed to Damon that it was the Wickery Bridge's sign board. He frowned as he saw it, and then looked back up at Stefan again. "You seem to be too happy with a piece of sign board…" But he nodded, rather amusedly because Damon didn't have any clue whatsoever what it was all about.

"It's not just a piece of sign board." Stefan interrupted. "Elena and I had searched through the archives to find something, and you know what we found? We found records that there were several White Oak Trees that still grew, but were cut down and were used for the Wickery Bridge in 1912." Damon's eyes grew in interest as he pointed at it.

"You mean… That sign board can be used as a weapon to finally kill Klaus?" Damon asked. Stefan smiled and nodded.

"Not just Klaus." He replied. "We can finally kill all of them."

* * *

><p>The sun was up, and it was a beautiful day.<p>

And since he didn't have anything else to take care about – for now – he stayed home with the canvas and painted. Whenever he did, he felt so liberated. It was his only escape in this world where he's living in for all eternity. The other thing that he needed was another release of his overflowing emotions of anger and hate.

Speaking of anger and hate…

"Should I be surprised that you're here?" He asked when he felt someone's presence. Someone familiar… And so he turned, and as he expected, Elizabeth was there by the French doors, watching him with her intent deep green eyes. He returned the same expression in her eyes, only with more hate that he can muster. She had her arms across her chest as her shoulder leaned on the doorway, but then she stood up straight, and she had a faint smile on her face.

"I just happened to come by…" She casually replied. "But you know? I do want to know something." She raised her finger, and he only watched her. He saw that she was wearing a nude colored cape coat, leather pants that fitted her oh so perfectly, and a pair of black suede mid-calf, high-heeled boots. As much as he wanted to hate her, he couldn't help but still think that she never ceased to look fantastic.

And that's why, part of him dreaded that.

"Did you actually think that you can hide it from me?" She asked, arching her eyebrows matter-of-factly. "You thought that I would _never_ know that you have the hunter?" This time, Klaus smiled knowingly at her.

"For a brief moment, I thought my siblings could keep a secret. But perhaps it slipped my mind that Elijah couldn't seem to do so." He replied in a sarcastic tone, that her smile grew wider. He now turned to go back to painting, but she interrupted him yet again.

"At least Elijah had said it, and straight to my face."

"Oh I'm sorry…" Klaus said, looking at her again with a frown of feign concern. "Is it my obligation for you to know? If you want the hunter, you can have at it all you want – just like what I said to Rebekah and Elijah."

"I don't want him." She replied, in her calm accented voice. "I wouldn't want to have the curse." He smiled bitterly as he looked away. "But may I just suggest that we let someone else kill it?" With that remark, she suddenly caught his interest. So he turned to face her with his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He doesn't know why she's here, but he ought to find out, especially with that suggestion.

"You mean let someone else seal the deal for us?" He asked, arching his eyebrows in interest. She smiled and gave a nod. But then he frowned. "Elizabeth, I cannot grasp why the hell you are here, especially with the fact that you're raising such suggestions. For all I know, you might be fooling me to end me?" Now, she chuckled in amusement.

"Yes, I know it might be strange for you. But you see, I have such a great idea, that even _I_ know that you'll like it." She then replied and stepped a few steps forward. Klaus cocked an eyebrow. "Elena Gilbert is _sired_ to me."

"And now you're telling me that since she is, you're going to use her to end the hunter for _us?"_ He finished for her. And she nodded. Now this definitely tickled Klaus' interest. God knows why Elizabeth had this idea, but for some reason, he loved it. And this reminded him how much he liked her and her evil mind.

And another part of him dreaded that.

"If you do not like it – but I know you _do_, and you _cannot_ lie to me – I give you my word that this has nothing to do with my intentions of ending you." She said, and Klaus chuckled.

"Now you raised the truth that you do have intentions to end me." He replied matter-of-factly, but she only shrugged.

"Don't act as if you do not have the same intentions as I do. After all, we both hate each other more than the other could know." She said. There, a smirk developed on his lips, in which she returned since they both know that it was true. It didn't really matter to him what Elizabeth's intentions were with this plan of hers, but what mattered to him is that he can have fun making others' lives miserable.

And he cannot lie, because he definitely _was_ pleased.

But before they could say anything else, someone rang the doorbell. So Klaus looked at her, as she looked back at him and made his way towards the door. He opened it and saw that it was Finn, who immediately grabbed him by the neck, and threw him on the floor with a loud thud. He groaned in pain, but he stood up since Finn stepped inside.

"How nice of you to return, Finn." Rebekah suddenly appeared with Kol by her side – which he did not realize that he came back. "Are you here to look for mother? Well, in case you don't remember, she's _dead_." Kol chuckled as Rebekah gave a nasty smile. Finn glared at them, and Klaus looked at Elizabeth, who stood there silently, watching them with judging eyes.

* * *

><p>"So that's we'll have to do." Elena breathed as she pressed the phone on her ear. "We'll have to attack them when they least expect it." She was walking to her car since school was over, and she immediately need to get home to plan things out with Stefan and her friends. "I'm on my way, I'll call you later." She then clicked off as she shut the door beside her and started the engine. Then she shifted the car in to a reverse, in which the car moved, but then there was a loud thud. She looked behind as her heart sank in fear that she hit someone. So she immediately pulled the park break and got out of the car. As she looked behind, there was nobody there and she frowned in confusion. Since the coast seemed to be clear, she turned to go back to the car again, but she gasped as she saw Elizabeth standing behind her with a smile.<p>

"Hello, Elena." Elizabeth said. And since she's faster because she's an Original, in a swift yet graceful movement, she snapped Elena's neck – which made her instantly unconscious as she fell on the ground.

* * *

><p>"You're late," Klaus said.<p>

She walked towards him, with the unconscious Elena slung over her shoulders. When she was only a few steps away from him, she laid Elena on the ground, and looked at him as she shrugged. "I waited for the right moment." She replied. "You cannot exactly blame me for that." She then gave him a smile as Klaus arched his eyebrows in consideration.

"Well, everything is set. The only thing we'll have to wait for is for her to wake up." He replied. Then, using his vampire speed, he jumped into the huge hole beside him that led to the underground cave. Assuming that she would follow, she looked down instead, where she saw Connor being held down by two hybrids and one vampire.

"I cannot exactly follow you down there," She said. "She might wake up any minute." And as if, right on cue, she heard Elena gasp for air. Quickly, she went to her side, in which Elena's eyes were opened, wondering where she was. "Hello darling," Elizabeth greeted her as Elena got up on her elbows with a frown, then it changed into a frightened expression.

"What am I doing here?" She asked. Elizabeth maintained that smile, because Elena doesn't know exactly what she's going to get into. And that brought this amusement feeling through her veins. Although, part of her wanted to feel sorry for what she's about to let Elena do – but that part seems to be overshadowed by some kind of need. Sure, she could've picked up some random vampire to suffer from the Hunter's curse for their family, but she chose Elena because it'll simply be more fun.

And maybe because she and Damon had a nasty fight about her.

"You're here to make me feel better." Elizabeth said with her soothing accented voice. And that, Elena frowned in wonder and in disbelief of what she saying.

"What?" She asked in confusion now.

"Elena, it'll make me feel _very_ relieved if you killed Connor for _me_."

"I – I can't do that." Elena breathed. "I can't kill him even if he's the _hunter_."

"But Elena," Elizabeth continued soothingly. "Don't you see? If you do, not only will it make me feel better, but you'll bring your friends to safety. If you let this hunter live, imagine what he could do Caroline, Tyler, Damon… And most importantly – _Stefan_." She bore her deep green eyes through Elena's hazel ones as she managed to keep her voice in a soothing yet reasonable tone. "Please _do_ it, for me." This time, she didn't waste any more time. She actually compelled her to do it. And that made Elena give a decisively nod at her and at herself. So she got up to her feet as Elizabeth stood up straight. "Follow me." She said, as she led her to the giant hole where Klaus got into. With a quick move, she jumped right in and landed on her feet. Elena followed her, and there, they saw Klaus.

"Elizabeth," Connor said, his voice was hoarse and strained from all the painful torture that Rebekah and Elijah had done. She however, only smiled at him. First, it was sweet, but it turned into a menacing smile as her features slowly turned into her vampire ones.

"It's nice of you to remember me." She said when her features quickly returned to normal. Klaus smiled deviously and knowingly as they both shared the knowledge of what their little puppets' fate will be.

"Let him go," Klaus ordered his pests – in which they immediately obeyed. Connor stood up weakly. "Now, little hunter, we want you to run." He added, but the hunter stood there motionlessly, rather afraid and confused of what he's going to do. But Klaus' patience had run out almost immediately, and revealed his vampire features as he growled at him, "RUN!" With a lingering gaze, Connor finally turned and began running.

Elizabeth gazed at Elena knowingly, and sent to her, _"Chase him."_ Elena gave her a final and decisive look, before she finally obeyed and chased Connor. "And off it goes…" She said to Klaus, which sounded almost like a whisper. But due to his heightened sense of hearing, he gave her a knowing and amused smirk.

* * *

><p>Damon drank on his glass of scotch as he sat on a stool at the bar.<p>

As much as it was fun killing off Originals, for some strange reason, Damon was not in a good mood to do so. Of course, that's probably what he needed – a good kill. Even probably more than one. Although it would bring such a feeling of joy to let an Original die with his own hands, he'd rather wallow in his own solitude. And since his brother was the one who triumphantly found the sign board from the old Wickery Bridge, perhaps Damon should let him wallow in his own victory – and not ruin it, just this once in their hundred years of living.

"What happened to living?" Someone said beside him. "Have I not taught you anything?" He knew whose voice that was from. It was so familiar that he couldn't stop himself for a look. And just as he thought, he was definitely correct.

"Sage, my favorite teacher," Damon said with a smirk. She was smiling at him and sat down on the empty stool beside him.

"Damon, my favorite student," She replied. "But I may have to think twice now, since you're wallowing up in your misery." Damon smiled as he looked down on his drink and back at her.

"Nothing like a few drinks and peace and solitude," He raised his glass and winked at her. She then continued to smile. "So, why are you here?" Sage was about to reply before they were interrupted.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Rebekah said in her catty and obnoxious tone. "I knew that Finn would drag you all the way here. Not a surprise, really…" She arched her eyebrows and so did Sage. Damon, however, frowned. He didn't really know that they knew each other. Now, he just maintained that puzzled look.

"You know each other?" He asked, scrounging his nose. Sage, maintaining a faint yet tight smile, had a certain twinkle of annoyance in her eyes. She surely looked different than the last time they'd seen each other – which was from 1912 – a long time ago, really.

"Let's just say that we have a history…" Sage trailed off.

"Ha." Rebekah interrupted. "You and my brother _have_ the history. Not you and me." She shook her head as she narrowed her eyes at her. Sage's faint smile faded, and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. But Damon, turned to her.

"You and that suicidal Original?" Damon asked with a frown and his lips pursed. Sage gave him a sharp look, which indicated that she didn't have any idea what and why he called Finn that way. And before Sage can manage to reply, Rebekah sighed loudly.

"Well anyway," She said. "If you'll excuse me, my brother and I just happened to drop by." Sage and Damon turned to look at who was the brother she brought with her, and they saw that it was the annoying Kol. They both rolled their eyes as they turned back to the counter.

"I hate her," Sage said when Rebekah was out of earshot. "She and Klaus treat me like I'm a peasant ever since we met centuries ago." She breathed as she rolled her eyes. Damon smirked as he sipped on his tumbler.

"So what's up with you and Finn? Is he back in town?" Damon asked, with eyebrows arched up in interest – even though he really wasn't. The last thing he needed to hear was this story about his old so-called "_teacher_" and another Original.

"Finn is the love of my life." Sage began with a smile on her lips and a dreamy gaze as if remembering the first they've ever met. Well, that was probably what she was thinking, but Damon decided to ignore that. "He turned me centuries ago so we would be together for eternity." She finished. Damon gave a nod, and turned to his drink. He chugged it all down, because for a second, he didn't exactly know what to say. In fact, the real reason why he did so was because he needed to refrain himself from saying anything rather offensive. The story irked him through his very soul – if he had one – because it was sappy and completely cliché.

A Vampire's Fairytale.

"I've been here for days already, waiting for his arrival." She said. "And he'll meet me here any moment now." Damon looked at her and gave her a faint smile.

"Well, I wouldn't want to get in the way." He said as he stood up from his stool. _I need to get away_, he thought as irritation completely nagged in his brain. He then gave her a smirk. "Hope you find _eternal_ happiness." He added with a touch of sarcasm. Now, Sage laughed.

"And I hope you get yours." She said as she looked straight into his eyes. He held her gaze for a moment, before he finally turned away and headed for the exit. For a moment there, he wanted to kill himself. Better yet, kill _someone_.

* * *

><p>"She's not answering," Stefan shook his head as he put his phone back in his jeans' pocket. Caroline, who was standing beside him with her arms folded over her chest, gave him a decisive nod. Elena should've been here already, but she wasn't. Maybe she got held up somewhere at school or something. But as much Stefan wanted to be positive, he couldn't help but worry.<p>

And that definitely showed on his forehead.

"Well…" Caroline breathed. "We just have to do it ourselves." Matt was standing a few steps behind Caroline, waiting. They have already shredded the sign board that was made of the White Oak into exactly twelve stakes, and they're very much armed. They couldn't be any more prepared for this. The only reason why Caroline was there with them was to offer more protection to each of them – especially to Matt, who is the only human with them. Stefan knew that he shouldn't be too worried with Elena. She's a vampire now, and she can take care of herself. So, he gave Caroline a decisive nod, which meant that he agreed with her statement.

"Let's get on with the plan." He said, and Caroline nodded. She then quickly disappeared which meant that she went inside to the Grill. Stefan then turned to Matt. "Ready?" He asked, and Matt nodded in reply. They both went inside through the Grill's backdoor, and got back to serving table as part of them plan. Their target was Finn and Sage, seated on the leather seats, drinking tequila shots since, as Stefan overheard, Finn hasn't had any in his lifetime. If they hadn't waited for Elena, they might've already killed Rebekah and Kol, who left the Grill just an hour ago, but they did wait. And so, they take on the same plan, only with different targets.

When Matt passed by and got their empty glasses, Sage ordered another round of tequila shots for the both of them. And so, Matt smiled and told them that he'll tell the other waitress to serve it to them, then he passed by Caroline who was quietly seated at the bar, gave him the vile of vervain as he cleared the empty glasses beside her. Afterwards, Caroline quietly stood up and headed towards the exit as the waitress served their drinks – as Matt told her to. Sage and Finn both drank on the shots and spit it out because of the vervain. Caroline was looking at them, and they saw her too. She went out, making her their target as she held on to the White Oak Stake. When both of them came bursting out the door, Caroline made her move, but she was immediately blocked by Sage.

Stefan held on the crossbow, peeking out the door as the White Oak Stake slipped out of Caroline's hands, and landed on the steps. Then, he clutched on it, waiting to get the right shot as Finn came down when Sage shouted, "Finn! The stake!" And when Finn was nearly there, right on cue, Matt opened the door and there Stefan shot Finn with an ordinary stake.

"NO!" Sage said as she continued to hold down Caroline. Finn was held back and immediately pulled out the stake. Quickly, Matt raced towards the White Oak Stake and shoved it at his heart where Finn just pulled out the ordinary one. Afterwards, Matt and Stefan backed away and closed the door as Sage raced at Finn who was clearly dying. There, Caroline got up on her feet, looked at the whole scene before she disappeared.

* * *

><p>"I hope both of you are satisfied."<p>

Elijah walked towards Elizabeth and Klaus, who were waiting patiently without uttering a single word at each other except praising for their work today. He couldn't help but feel a tad disgusted at how they happened to solve their problem with the Hunter's curse. Yet, as a fellow Original vampire, he also couldn't help but think that it was brilliant. Although, he did feel sorry for Elena because she was chosen to carry their burden, and he knew that she did not deserve that.

After following Elena and the hunter through the underground caves to make sure she got it done, he comforted Elena once she realized that she did kill Connor, and it was her first. She broke down, just as any of them had predicted, and he agreed once she said, "I have to bury him… I have to…" over and over again in between sobs of guilt and shock. "She had killed the hunter and is now burying him."

"That's just how it was supposed to be, big brother." Klaus replied with a smug smile. "Now she took off the burden of what the hunter's curse might bring upon us." He finished matter-of-factly with his eyebrows arched. Elijah's steely eyes met Elizabeth, who was wearing a plain expression that showed she was right and everything had gone according to her plan.

"And now you've let an innocent have the burden…" Elijah added. Now, Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow and turned the corners of her lips upwards. It was almost a smile. _Almost_, but it looked like she was mocking him and proud of what she has done all at the same time.

"And what could you have possibly done?" Elizabeth asked. "Do not be so cliché, Elijah; you know as much as we do that this was how it's supposed to be."

"Why couldn't you have just chosen an unknown and young vampire?" Elijah continued to ask, smacking the sense out of the both of them. This was one of the things that he had forgotten. Elizabeth always had brilliant plans – ones that are rather heinous – and Klaus who also shared the same brilliant plans would go along with hers as long as he would benefit from it. And yes, both of them are vicious, especially with Elizabeth's sudden mood swings. "Why the sudden interest on Elena Gilbert? Haven't you done enough when you turned her into a vampire?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Klaus stifled a fake yawn.

"Brother, you're boring the life out of all the fun." He said with a smile. Elizabeth's lips developed into a small smile as she hid a small and quiet chuckle.

"Haven't you heard? Morality is _overrated_." Elizabeth chimed in as she made a devious smile. And just like that, Elijah felt like the old times when they were all together, happily alive and playing with humans like toys. Maybe he was looking at it from a different perspective. Maybe Elizabeth has a deeper purpose on why she did this. Maybe it was all for their family's good and probably even the whole vampire species. Just then, they heard Elena make a loud sob, so he looked at the both of them, and they playfully looked back at him, which meant that he should come to Elena's aide if he so cared about her. And so, he rolled his eyes and immediately disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Stefan Salvatore is calling again." She said as she rolled her eyes.<p>

"Maybe you should answer it." She heard Klaus say, and so, for the fun of it, she did.

"Hello Stefan." She answered with a smile even though he couldn't even see her.

"Where's Elena?" Stefan asked. Now, Elizabeth smiled wider.

"Oh, she's here." Elizabeth replied. "Don't worry, she's in safe hands."

"I don't believe you…" Stefan replied with his voice low and threateningly even. Elizabeth shrugged. She wasn't threatened at all; in fact, she found it a tad amusing. "You should know though, that Finn is _dead_. And if you kill Elena, we have enough weapons to kill _all_ of _you_…" Now, Elizabeth shot Klaus a look, whose eyes immediately widened in shock and anger. She blinked her eyes and glared away after she rolled her eyes at what Stefan said. Klaus had his hand extended – wanting to immediately threaten Stefan back, but she held up her hand to stop him as she gave him an assuring look.

"You're bluffing." Elizabeth replied. Her tone was firm. "You cannot possibly have killed _Finn_; you do not have the White Oak Stake…"

"But we do." Stefan quickly interrupted. "You see, the Wickery Bridge was made of the White Oak, and we had the last piece that managed to make enough." Now, Elizabeth inhaled deeply, infuriated. Klaus had tightened his jaws as he breathed heavily in rage. But before she can even act violently upon it, she had an idea that made her smirk. "So you bring her back, or else…"

"Listen to me, _Salvatore_." Elizabeth quickly interrupted with a sharp tone. "Elena has killed the hunter, and in a matter of time she will suffer from the hunter's curse. And I can pretty much tell you that it'll definitely drive her bonkers. _We_ are the only ones who can help her. So if you kill us, Elena will lose all of her control as the dead hunter haunts her for the rest of her pathetic life. She will definitely _not_ survive.

"So, give us all of the stakes, and I can assure you that her sanity will be preserved as her life will be. If you do not comply with our terms, we will rage a war against everyone that you love." She finished, her voice was definitely low and even, more threatening than his stupid threat earlier. She clicked off before Stefan can even reply, and she faced Klaus. They were both glaring at what Stefan and his friends had just done, and Elizabeth knew that none of them would be pleased.


	39. The Masquerade

**The Masquerade**

* * *

><p>"Ah, just who were expecting to see…"<p>

Klaus glanced at Rebekah with a smirk, and saw that his baby sister had his arms crossed over her chest as she watched Stefan enter the room with her glaring eyes. This certainly was not all fun and games especially now that Stefan had raised the stakes by killing their brother, Finn. None of them were pleased once he had told his siblings. And who would be? Who would be pleased to hear that somebody had killed your brother once upon an afternoon?

Stefan entered, carrying a duffel bag with a serious expression on his face. And Klaus and Rebekah were standing by the fireplace, patiently waiting for his arrival. Stefan stood yards away from them and laid the duffel bag in front of him. "All eleven stakes are in there." He said in a very serious tone. "Now, where's Elena?" Rebekah glanced at the bag and she glanced back at Klaus, who was looking at her. He then gave a smirk as he tilted his head to the side.

"She's upstairs," He replied. "All free from the Hunter's curse, just as promised." Stefan narrowed his untrusting eyes at his.

"And how do I know that for sure?"

"Because Elizabeth had awakened the inner hunter inside of Jeremy Gilbert," Rebekah answered this time. Her tone was firm, and it had a little touch of scorn. Now, Stefan frowned. Clearly, he didn't know why that had to be done. He was confused and utterly clueless. Klaus couldn't help but smirk. "The only way to remove the curse is if a new hunter awakes, and since little Jeremy could see the invisible tattoo, or the Hunter's mark, then that had to be done." Rebekah finished, slowly pacing without removing her intent eyes at Stefan.

"You see, Stefan." Klaus now chimed in, waving his hand. "The Hunter's mark is only visible to a potential hunter o_r_ another hunter. So…" He then shrugged as he smiled playfully. Stefan glared at them, his jaws tightened in annoyance or possibly anger that Jeremy was dragged into all of this. "Now, the question is, how do we know that all of the stakes are in there and that you don't have any more hidden?" He pointed to the duffel bag in front of Stefan. But before he could answer, Rebekah already went towards him and grabbed his neck in a strangling hold. She was holding him up, and his toes were already three inches above the ground. Stefan immediately held on to Rebekah's wrist, trying desperate to break free.

"_How many stakes did you manage to make in total?"_ She compelled him. Their gazes were locked, and Stefan's eyes immediately looked blank.

"Twelve." Stefan croaked. Air could barely get through his lungs.

"_Minus that to the one when you killed my brother."_ Rebekah continued to compel.

"Eleven."

"_And how many stakes are in the bag?" _

"Eleven." Quickly, Rebekah pulled him down to the floor, face down. She quickly held him by the back of his neck as her knee rested on the middle of his back. Stefan grunted in pain. But Rebekah ignored him and turned to Klaus who watched them with a smile. It was clear to him that Rebekah was more upset than he thought.

"Check the bag, Nik." She ordered. And with that, his eyebrows arched up in surprise and amusement. But he shrugged and obliged as he went towards the bag, grabbed it, zipped it open, and began shuffling through it as he counted. Once he was done, he looked at her and saw that she was watching intently as Stefan continued struggling to try and break free from Rebekah's strong hold.

"Eleven stakes," Klaus said. And after that, Rebekah immediately let go of him as she stood up straight. Stefan stood up and glared at him with a scowl on his face. "I guess when it comes to Elena, all bets are off." He then playfully said, and slowly a devious smile developed on his lips.

"Where is she?" Stefan asked with his tone low and even. He was very angry indeed.

"You can get her upstairs; one of my hybrids is there." He pointed up. And with a lingering glare, Stefan stepped back a few before finally turning around. But suddenly Rebekah called him, in which he turned to look.

"We'll see you tonight." She said with a small smile. But Stefan glared at her, rolled his eyes, before he finally disappeared to save the forever damsel in distress that happened to be the love his eternal life, Elena.

* * *

><p>"Rebekah and Klaus had already taken care of the stakes." Elijah said as he clicked off and put his phone in his pocket. He wasn't exactly too relieved that everything was taken care off with the stakes and all, because that won't bring back his brother, Finn. Yet, he knew that if they hadn't taken care of the stakes, who knows when they attack for them to be dead? And as much as he would want to dwell onto grieving, they've taken matter into their own hands by burning the stakes so none of them could be killed.<p>

"Oh, I am certain that they had." Elizabeth replied. She was putting some mascara on her eyes, and glanced at him. Then, she put the wand back into the tube and twisted it to a close. He watched her do so as she sighed loudly, and laid the mascara on the table beside her. She turned to look at him with such sad eyes. "I apologize for Finn. I can only imagine how to lose a brother, but he was my cousin as well." Their gazes were locked with much understanding and sympathy. Elijah managed to make a small smile and gave a nod. He was all of a sudden speechless. He couldn't seem to utter a word and he couldn't think of any to say properly because the emotions had started flowing. But he was a very old vampire, and so, with a hard swallow and a deep breath, he finally managed to fully smile.

"Well…" He breathed. "What's done is done." He then looked away. He in such a vulnerable state that he found rather uncomforting. But he knew that that was his humanity showing. It was bound to be released either way. Once he casted his eyes at Elizabeth, she already looked away as she inhaled deeply and turned to the mirror.

"So are you coming tonight?" She asked, picking up a tube of lip gloss, twisted it open, pulled out the wand and began smearing it on her lips.

"Perhaps," Elijah said nonchalantly, walking towards a velveteen chair that was beside the window, and sat down. He admired the way the house was design, preferably to Elizabeth's taste of course. It was very French inspired yet modern all at the same time. The furniture had that same theme as well, in which he knew somehow that they were custom designed. "But it seems that you are," He then added, removing his eyes from her bed, where a cream color box rested with a red ribbon untied. "You never miss a party, do you?" He then smiled when she looked at him through the mirror. She shrugged.

"You know how much I love them." She replied, putting the wand back in the tube. "The Renaissance was such a lovely time. No one can ever forget." She added when she turned to look at him with a knowing smile.

"Especially when you experienced it first-hand," He arched his eyebrows, and she chuckled. "Is that your mask in the box?" He asked, pointing his finger at it. She looked then nodded.

"Indeed it is." She replied with a great smile. And so, he smiled back.

"And who is your date?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Myself," She answered matter-of-factly. Now, Elijah frowned. He knew that there was something going on between her and the other Salvatore, Damon. But since it seemed like she didn't want to talk about it, he didn't ask anymore. Although, he wasn't exactly going to allow her to go alone.

"Why don't I take you?" He offered. Elizabeth looked up at him with a warm smile.

"That is very sweet of you, Elijah." She said. "But I think I can handle myself. This isn't the Renaissance anymore." She shook her head as she said the last sentence, so Elijah arched his eyebrows and stood up.

"I do not have to be your date, dear cousin." He explained. "But why don't we arrive together?" Now her eyebrows shot up. "I wouldn't want you to be walking in there without a gentleman at hand." She slowly smiled.

"I thought you didn't want to go?"

"I said, _perhaps_." Elijah corrected with a knowing smile. Elizabeth was actually only a year younger than he was, and he treated her as his own sister. As the eldest brother of Esther and Mikael's children, it had been his natural instinct to act all brotherly upon them. And maybe that was also why he treated her that way. She was older than Klaus – since he was the third child of their parents – and she had no siblings because her mother Helen had experienced difficulties with conceiving after her. They were the only ones she has left. If only they'd met when they were children, and not during the Renaissance, then perhaps they'd be even closer now than ever. "But now, I've finally decided to come with you." She continued to smile as her eyes gleamed in delight.

* * *

><p>Stefan angrily threw the bottle of whiskey at the fireplace, but it landed on the wall beside, and shards of glass flew. Damon frowned as he walked in and saw all of this, but Stefan was too angry and frustrated to begin with. His chest was heaving, and he somehow couldn't properly breathe with all the anger.<p>

"Whoa," Damon commented. But Stefan rolled his eyes. "Bad morning?" His brother sounded as if he was drunk, from the night before, which could be true. Yet, he couldn't care any less anyway. His plan failed. _FAILED!_ He shouted in his thoughts. Damon made an air sound as he walked down the steps. "Pipe down with your thoughts." He said. "What failed anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied through his gritted teeth, with his voice low and even. He had his head bowed down as his hands rested on the edge of the table. Elena was fine, and he had to swallow his anger while he brought her home and told her that he'll see her later and that she needed some rest. She nodded silently, knowing that he was disappointed but didn't know what to say or how to make him feel better.

"I know either way." Damon suddenly said, as he walked past him and sat down on the couch. "You kept replaying things in your head. Congrats with Finn though." With a clenched fist, Stefan raised his hand and hit the table, which immediately broke afterwards due to his supernatural strength.

"DAMN IT!" He cursed, and looked at Damon with such intent and angry eyes. "I WAS THIS CLOSE!" He frustratingly told him, his fingers emphasizing how close he was – hypothetically that is. He wasn't angry about the fact that he had to make a deal with Elizabeth or Klaus to get Elena back. He was angry with the fact that Sage came for him and Caroline yesterday an hour after they killed Finn. She came bursting through the door, and attacked him as her newly transitioned vampire trailed behind her. But before she can do more damage, Sage suddenly started feeling sick, making movements as if she was about to puke, until she did. She puked blood as she asked for Troy – the newly transitioned vampire – to help her. He did come for her aide, but he too became sick, and he too began to puke blood until both of them died. He and Caroline began to wonder what just happened. And after saying a few of their theories, he suddenly realized that Sage was from Finn's bloodline, and Troy was from Sage's bloodline – which meant, that if an Original dies, every vampire they turned dies too!

And God knows whose bloodline they came from since Katherine was the one who turned them, and she was turned by Rose. God knows who turned Rose. Therefore, they couldn't kill any of them. Partly because they don't know who turned Rose, and Tyler came from Klaus' bloodline.

Stefan knew that Damon couldn't do anything but watch him. What can he possibly say to make him feel better? He was too utterly pissed to begin with, and Damon was still practically drunk from last night, or whatever. "We'll find other ways, brother…" Damon all a sudden said. His voice was calm. And that made Stefan look at him with such surprise in his eyes. "And for the record, I'm not drunk." Then, Damon gave a smile, that made Stefan feel quite irritated, but that's just how his brother was. Before Stefan could say anything else, Damon stood up with a deep inhale. "I hope you don't go to the Founder's Masquerade Ball looking like that. Remember that you're taking your girlfriend, brother." He gave a last smirk before he left the room.

Stefan then realized that he was calm already.

* * *

><p>"Well, aren't we pathetic?" Rebekah commented as they walked into the ballroom of the Lockwoods' mansion. The room was packed full of locals and the founding families of this town. Sure, they have mourned for the late council members that were killed, but now they're honoring a charity for them. Carol Lockwood had planned this evening perfectly well, and even thought of theme, which was a Masquerade Ball. "We're at a ball and we don't even have dates." She added as she held up her nude colored mask which was designed with lace, sequins, and feathers. The mask only covered her eyes and her other hand was clutched on her brother's forearm.<p>

"We don't need them." Klaus replied with a smile. They glided towards the floor as eyes watched them do so, probably in wonder of who they were. But of course some of them already knew who they were, because Carol Lockwood formally welcomed them in town. "We are very independent species after all." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"None of them knows that." She reasoned with a pout. "In their eyes, we're perfectly normal." She added as she gave a look at him. He was wearing a black mask, but it was simple and very masculine. The color matched his tux, but he was wearing a white bowtie. And her dress matched the color of her mask. It was in the nude color too, made of layers of chiffon that was gracefully wrapped around her bodice and around her left shoulder, and then it flowed down to the floor leaving a little trail behind her. Her hair was down on her shoulders in soft waves and her lips were smeared with pink lipgloss.

"Well, fortunately you have a good brother who escorted you." Klaus gave her a teasing smile. She sneered.

"Oh, goody," She replied sarcastically. Klaus saw Carol so they immediately strolled there, guiding Rebekah like a good escort that he was – and Rebekah thought of that with utmost sarcasm.

"Carol, you have set up a lovely evening." Klaus said with a great smile. At first glance, Carol almost didn't recognize him, but she immediately recovered with a smile. She was wearing a very simple mask; it doesn't even need to be acknowledged.

"I am glad that you are enjoying yourselves, Klaus." Carol replied, holding a glass of champagne that was already half-empty. She was talking to another guest, but both of them didn't care.

"Yes, you remember my sister, Rebekah." He then looked Rebekah, who immediately plastered a smile. She was already bored with all this talk. She needed a drink, and she needed it immediately. It was horrible enough that she was accompanied by her brother, and not it was even more horrible that she had to endure a few minutes to even talk with this Mayor. _"Be nice,"_ Klaus whispered. It was so low that only she could hear due to her heightened senses. She gave him a look then back at Carol.

"Of course." Carol replied and gave Rebekah a nod. She however, managed to arch her eyebrows in response but it was covered by her mask, so she inhaled deeply and maintained that smile.

"Your party is wonderful." She said. "It reminds us of the old times." She then added, but in her head she thought with a scoff, _"Not even close."_ Carol thought it was a very honest opinion that her smile became warm as her eyes glistened in delight.

"Oh, thank you so much." Carol said. "Well, there are drinks being served and an open bar over there" – she pointed behind them, – "please do enjoy the rest of the evening." Then, she began walking away to talk to more guests, so both of them turned to go to the bar.

"I just wasted a few minutes of my eternal life." Rebekah said.

* * *

><p>Damon drank on his tumbler of scotch then scanned the room where it was packed with ladies wearing their gowns which some were beautiful and some just plain tacky and ugly; and gentlemen who were wearing their tuxedos and their hair neatly placed. And of course, they were wearing their masks. He too, was wearing his tuxedo with a black bowtie, and a plain black mask that looked like he stole from Zorro only it wasn't made of a piece of cloth. He didn't exactly bother buying a better mask because if you ask him, he thought this was completely unnecessary. They could have a ball without a mask disguising their identities. It wasn't like he didn't know who they were anyway; not very well disguised, really.<p>

He downed the remaining scotch on his glass with one gulp, and as if right on cue, a waiter passed by, carrying a tray of champagne. When he saw Damon's empty tumbler, he immediately offered his tray. "Champagne, sir?" He asked, so Damon gave him a forceful smile and a nod. The waiter took his tumbler and gave him a glass of champagne in which he accepted gratefully – sort of. When the waiter walked away, he scanned the room again. There was Stefan and Elena by the windows, talking to Caroline who was with Tyler, and Bonnie who was with Jeremy. They were all smiles, and although he and Elena had an unspoken reconciliation and she invited him to stay with them just for a couple of minutes, he refused and went to get a drink. Truth was, he didn't really want to be with them, partly because of Stefan's foul mood. Not that he was scared, but he felt rather passive-aggressive and uncaring at the moment. Another scan, he saw Carol Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes talking to town locals that he didn't really care who. Then there was Rebekah looking rather annoyed, and Klaus walking towards the bar. Another scan, and there at the door, walking in was someone wearing a red dress. It had a heart-shaped neckline that was wrapped with chiffon, and the skirt beautifully cascaded from her waist towards the floor with layers and sheathes of chiffon and lace. Her hand clutched on her mask that matched the color of her dress.

For a moment, Damon felt like he was frozen as he continued staring. But his eyes shifted and saw her escort… It was Elijah. Immediately, Damon's heart sank when he realized who it was. Without removing his eyes away from her, he downed his drink in two gulps and put his empty flute on a passing waiter's tray. And without another thought, he began walking towards her as he saw Elijah walk away, probably to get both of them a drink and Damon realized that everyone's eyes were on her, curiously looking who she was. But Damon knew, and he had this feeling inside him that he should be the one to get her first. His heart beat rapidly with an overwhelming desire for her and her beauty, it was shocking. He never realized this strong emotion for her until now. As he made his way and passed anyone that blocked her way, he finally made it, and he stood there, staring at her familiar deep greens eyes with a soft yet faint smile.

"I almost didn't recognize you…" Damon murmured as he admired her with his soft, icy blue eyes. With that remark, she glanced at him, but it was a piercing look, and that made Damon remember what happened the last time they saw each other, and what both of them did. He should be mad, but for some strange reason again, he wasn't.

"Have you come to apologize how much of an ass you were the other day?" Elizabeth said with utmost sarcasm. Now, this made Damon return to normal. Just a tad…

"Hmmm.." He thought as he pretended to recall everything that happened the past few days. "Let's see… You made Elena kill the hunter which made her suffer from the curse, and that's right, she's _sired_ to you. So, no…" He shrugged as his tone sounded very sarcastic. There, Elizabeth smirked as she looked away. And in the back of his mind, he wished she didn't.

"Caveman," She commented, and then she drew in a deep breath. "But your brother killed my cousin, Finn." She interjected as she looked back at him. It was strange how that made him feel somehow relieved. Now he can't help but think what was wrong with him? Of course, as he thought of those things, he blocked him mind so she wouldn't be able to read them.

He shrugged. "Then maybe we can call it even." He arched his eyebrows as he gave her a playful smile. There, her luscious red lips slowly developed a smile. He wished she removed the mask so he can see the rest of her face with her deep green eyes and her red lips.

"I do not see why that is even." She plainly replied.

"Well, you did turn Elena into a vampire before all of this, so…" Damon pursed his lips as he smirked. And she continued to smile.

"Fine," She said with an air laugh. "We'll call it even." There, he smiled and she too did as they locked each other's gaze for a couple of moments, before they were interrupted by Elijah who had two drinks in his hands. Damon realized that he wasn't wearing a mask. And so he frowned.

"Damon Salvatore, what a wonderful surprise." Elijah said as he stood beside Elizabeth. There definitely was a hint of sarcasm in his tone, but it was overshadowed by his polite smile and his fake politeness. Damon resisted rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Elijah," Damon acknowledged him with a sarcastic smile. "I see you're not wearing a mask. Too old for that stuff?" He asked. Now Elijah smiled, with a hint of bitterness as he rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps so," Elijah replied. "So what brings you upon us?" Now Damon smiled wide as he reached for Elizabeth's hand.

"I was just asking Elizabeth here, for a dance." He said and looked at her as he pressed his lips on her hand, and smiled at her afterwards. Elijah was watching closely, clearly protective of her – which was a bit of a surprise. Damon looked at him, and Elijah looked back at him with a faint scornful smile. Then, he looked at Elizabeth who was also smiling at him. "You don't mind if I borrow her, do you?" Damon addressed Elijah.

"Not at all." Elijah replied with a shake of his head. Then, Elizabeth held down her mask which revealed her beautiful glowing face. Her green eyes stood out with her bronze and gold eyeshadow with a hint of kohl around her eyes. Damon stared back at her, and then removed his mask. Without wasting any more time, he led her to the dance floor in the middle of the room as the music played and everyone's eyes on them.

* * *

><p>It was quite surprising that she found herself in the middle of the room, dancing with the last man that she thought she'd be dancing with. Not that it was a dream come true for her, but it was somehow strange especially since the last time they talk definitely didn't end quite well. She had to admit though this ball could do better. The music was fine, other than that; she had yet to find out what Carol Lockwood prepared. But, she knew that if she was the one who threw this, the guests would be experiencing a Renaissance feel to the party. And as far as her dress was stunning, she couldn't help but see that she was in fact, overdressed. Sure, all the ladies here were wearing their gowns, but they were simple and boring – no appeal to her whatsoever. And she couldn't help but criticize them in the back of her mind as she scanned the room and continued dancing in rhythm with the music.<p>

"Have I mentioned that you look beautiful tonight?" Damon murmured at her and she snapped back to reality from all those criticism that she's making in her head. She smiled sweetly at him, but it was a tad playful. So she leaned in and murmured back at him.

"Careful Damon, your humanity is showing." She commented as she gave him an amused smile, and he smiled knowingly back. What was happening to him? He was acting so strange even if he did look amazing in his tuxedo and the polished look. So she eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you acting so nice to me?" She asked in wonder. He shrugged.

"You saved my life remember?" He asked. It was a lie. She knew. And so she wanted to press on with a chuckle.

"That certainly didn't occur to you when you told me that you're going to be like me – a damned vampire who's going to be alone forever – now that definitely made a stain in my head." She commented. Damon rolled his eyes, as he maintained a smirk, but she knew through his eyes, he was a tad annoyed when she recalled.

"I'm sure it did," He made a sarcastic smile. So she eyed him suspiciously again. What was the matter with him? She can tolerate such mean behavior from him, but she somehow couldn't tolerate this kind of behavior.

"So what _is_ this all about?" She asked, inquisitively. "Have you gone absolutely delusional? Asking me to dance with you, complimenting me? Is this some sort of a game that you're playing?" Damon then slightly pulled her towards him with the hand that was on the small of her back. It was light, but the pressure was there. And so, her smile faded and she gave him a sharp look. His smile faded too.

"I was being nice." He plainly murmured as he looked away. She looked at him, but she continued looking away. Then she realized that he was really good at dancing, a thing she thought he didn't care for, didn't have time for. And so, with a smile, she continued looking up at him.

"You're really good at the waltz," She commented. And there, he gave him a knowing smirk as his eyes softened at her. And somehow, that made her feel a tad relieved.

"I learned in 1864." He shrugged, and so he spun her around then she landed back to her original position. She gave him a smile as she arched her eyebrows. She drew in a sharp breath in exhilaration.

"You learned very well…" She replied. Then, Damon gave her a smile.

* * *

><p>"I do not understand the fascination." Rebekah commented after she sipped on her champagne flute and continued watching Damon and Elizabeth dance the night away in the middle of the dance floor with everyone else. Klaus was intently watching with a glare that seemed as if he was uncaring but he was in fact, infuriated.<p>

"I'd say the same, only to you since you've slept with him." Klaus replied with a very sarcastic tone. Rebekah rolled her eyes as she finally looked away, and just as she did, Elijah was already standing beside him.

"I see both of you aren't having fun." Elijah replied with a faint smile. Now, Klaus was the one who rolled his eyes. Elijah was her escort for tonight's ball, but apparently, Damon borrowed her for a while. The audacity of this Salvatore pest was throwing Klaus off the edge, especially with the fact that he was indeed alive, and not dead as he should've been when Klaus drove the stake through his heart.

"And _I_ see that you're that much of a kill joy to not even wear a mask to a masquerade ball." Rebekah commented with a sarcastic tone as well. She gave him an annoyed smile, but Klaus ignored them. He had to watch all of this unravel, and he just felt like he should do something to break them off or even get them out of his sight. Perhaps it's finally time to attack. It's finally time to bring his army upon Elizabeth to finally have her gone forever from all the phases of the earth.

_Perhaps…_

So, with one gulp, he downed the scotch that was left on his tumbler, and put it down on the bar's counter with a loud clank. Then, he began walking towards them. "Where in the bloody hell do you think you're going?" Rebekah asked. But again, he ignored her as he continued. And so, when he was finally there standing by the dancing couple, he loudly cleared his throat as he gave a sneer. They both turned with questioning eyes.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked with an amused smile. Damon glared at him, but Elizabeth remained calm with a sharp look in her eyes – as usual.

"Actually, you _are…_" Damon replied. Now, Klaus' eyes narrowed in annoyance. But he maintained that smile, making sure that everyone's eyes that were on them weren't suspecting something rather peculiar.

"Damon, I see that you're alive and well…" Klaus then commented. "I shouldn't be surprised though, since your blood has helped very well," – he addressed Elizabeth, – "Although, I should've just ripped your heart out to get it all over with." He then glared at Damon as he made a devious smile. They both glared at each other and held it for a couple of seconds before Elizabeth finally broke the ice.

"My system contains blood from various vampires," She then remarked, matter-of-factly. "You don't expect it to be useless now, do you?" She asked with a saccharine smile that had a hint of sarcasm. It was too sweet that he knew it wasn't genuine.

"Well I thought it was, until now." He then replied with a shrug. "Next time, I won't let it happen again, especially when I finally finish you off." Elizabeth made a fake yawn.

"Your threats are getting very boring, Nik." She said, and gave him a smirk. "Perhaps you need to be more creative because I will make sure that next time, there will be _no_ next time for _you_. I'll make sure you will _never_ draw another breath as I finally lay you in that coffin." Now, Klaus' lips slowly developed a smile as he glared at her.

"You try doing that." Klaus replied as he grinned at her in mockery, as his eyebrows were arched. "I've already driven that dagger through your heart, not once, but twice. And I can do it all again… That is, if I want to. But I have a certain feeling that I would rather kill you differently, and make sure you won't be alive again." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him as she continued to sneer. Damon glared back at him. So Klaus acknowledged him. "And I will make sure, dear Salvatore, that if she goes down, you'll go down with her." Damon continued to glare at him with his eyes wide in annoyance. But Elizabeth already began turning away from him as she continued holding Damon's hand.

"Goodnight, Nik." Elizabeth dismissed him with a secret smile that showed how much she hated him. Damon led her away from the dance floor, holding her hand up in a very gentleman kind of way, and Klaus watched them go until they finally left the Lockwoods' manor.

And he glared as anger rose in his throat.


	40. The Bloodline

**The Bloodline**

* * *

><p>Elena sat by the windowsill in her bedroom. It was already morning, and she had a nice cup of coffee in her hand that was still warm. She watched the sun rise just fifteen minutes ago, and it was beautiful. And for some reason, she couldn't seem to sleep long last night. She was better now that the Hunter's curse was gone and that Klaus and the others stuck with the deal. The curse was horrible. Connor haunted her and said things to her that made her feel even guiltier. It was sad and frightening. And she couldn't help but feel furious with Elizabeth since she was the one who brought everything that happened to her. First, she was turned into a vampire, and then she was compelled to kill Connor. The only relief that Elizabeth had brought her was the fact that she could magically digest animal blood – in which case, Elena wasn't even sure that Elizabeth had anything to do with it. Stefan, however, remained calm, but these past few days, he was furious. Partly because he failed to gain an upper hand when he thought he already had.<p>

But last night, they all had fun. She and her friends went to Carol Lockwood's Masquerade Ball. It was a charity in honor of the late council members that were tragically killed. There was still no further evidence on who murdered them, but Sheriff Forbes suspects that it was a vampire or even a few of them. And as magically as last night went, it felt as though they were normal again. As if there were no tragedies that happened. Nothing changed. They had the time of their lives, and they seem to have forgotten all their worries. That was until they saw Klaus with Rebekah talking to Carol Lockwood, and Elizabeth enter the ballroom with Elijah. What was more shocking was the fact that Damon was dancing with Elizabeth in the middle of the dance floor – with their identities revealed – and left together that evening. She couldn't bear the fact that Damon must be under some sort of compulsion since he had been spending more time with Elizabeth. Who can possibly forget the fact that he went to New York to search for her there? He nearly even followed her to Paris until Katherine somehow snapped him back to reality, and thank goodness that he didn't follow. And God knows what else Damon and Elizabeth have in secret. It was so strange that he was devoting so much of his time for this Original. He hated the Originals. Elena knew that for sure. But somehow that all changed with Elizabeth – or perhaps it didn't, but he did gain some sort of affection for her. Why was he spending all this time for nothing? Unless… Unless, he's…

She heard a knock on her door which interrupted her thoughts. She brought her legs down to the floor and held her cup up as she looked when the door cracked open and Stefan's head popped up. "Can I come in?" He asked. She gave him a smile as she nodded.

"Sure." She was standing up now and she watched him come in and closed the door behind him. Stefan made a few steps towards her, looking down. He looked weary and tired, and Elena suddenly felt nervous all of a sudden. "What's up?" She asked. Her voice was low and even. Stefan finally looked up at her and pressed his lips together as he gave her a faint smile.

"I have to tell you something." He breathed as he looked into her eyes. "I didn't tell you this any sooner because I didn't want to spoil the fun for last night's ball." Elena nodded as she swallowed nervously and held on the cup firmly, but not too much to actually break it. Stefan looked down again and inhaled sharply before he finally spoke. "When we killed Finn, Sage attacked us that night at the boardinghouse with Troy, her newly transitioned _friend_, and then all of a sudden they got sick." Elena frowned as he looked directly at her eyes. "They vomited blood, and they eventually died." He then scratched his forehead as he looked down with his eyebrows furrowed. "Caroline and I tried to think what could be the cause of it, but I suddenly realized that," – He inhaled as he looked up at her – "Sage came from Finn's bloodline, and Troy was turned by Sage… which means that… when Finn died, everyone he turned died with him." And there, Elena stood frozen. It came to her as a shock, and she absorbed the whole information like a sponge. She breathed deeply as she tore her eyes away from him.

"So…" She breathed. "That means, we can't kill Klaus?" She finished and gave him a look. Stefan looked down and shook his head before he looked up again.

"No," He said. "We don't know who turned Rose since she turned Katherine, and Katherine turned us… But Tyler came from Klaus' bloodline and you…" She inhaled deeply before she nodded. She came from Elizabeth's bloodline, which also meant they couldn't kill her either. She completely understood and it was all too disappointing. So she made a few steps back and sat down on the windowsill again and sipped on her coffee.

"I can't believe this…" She said. "Imagine if we killed Klaus first," She looked up at him, "All of you could've already died." With a shake of her head, she sipped again on her cup.

"They already have all of the white oak stakes," Stefan said, crossing his leather clad arms over his chest. "We couldn't kill them either way." Elena nodded as she looked down on her half-empty coffee cup. There was no other way. They would be stuck with the Originals forever as they cause chaos and tragedies all around. Especially now that she was a vampire, she'd have to live with them eternally. But then, she remembered Mikael, and how he, a very powerful original, was desiccated for twenty years.

"We can desiccate him!" Elena suddenly blurted, straightening her back as she came up with the idea. Stefan frowned at her questioningly. "Bonnie's mom desiccated Mikael twenty years ago. We can do the same thing!" She breathed that last sentence as she smiled. It was a brilliant idea, and it's the only option they have left. Stefan nodded in determination since he obviously agrees with her.

And that's just what they'll have to do.

* * *

><p>Damon slid his arm on the other sleeve of his leather jacket, and immediately straightened it out afterwards. Then, he walked out of the room, into the empty hall, and turned to go down the stairs in which he soon landed at the foyer. He made his way towards the door, but he felt someone's presence just by the next room. And so he looked to his left, and saw through the archway that she was seated on the white couch, sipping on her cup of tea. She obviously felt his presence, so she looked at him and gave him a smirk as she placed the cup back to the coffee table.<p>

"Leaving so soon?" She asked. Just by hearing her speak to him directly made his heart sink and beat rapidly. It was so strange to even begin with, on what he was feeling. But just by the sunlight radiating through those huge French windows and directly down to the linoleum floors, her skin was glowing from where she sat. Her deep green eyes were clearer than ever as they looked directly at his icy blue ones. It was a beautiful day outside, but somehow he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"You can say that," Damon casually shrugged. He was done with the whole "_love_" thing. The women he had loved in his eternal life had broken his heart. It was a big mistake, and he wasn't exactly going to just try through all that again. Way too complicated for his taste. That is, if what he was feeling really was what they call "_love,_" in which he doesn't really think so. Admiration and attraction is different from love.

Is it, though?

Elizabeth gave him a smile as she crossed her legs. She was wearing a white halter dress that hugged every part of her body. Her golden brown, big curled hair was cascading down on her shoulders and back. It shone in the light. And Damon realized he was staring at her, too intently for that matter that he immediately looked away. "Then perhaps you'd like to join me for some tea?" She then said which made him look at her. "It's still warm." She finished and gave him a faint smile before she turned to her cup of tea.

He couldn't possibly decide. Should he stay and have this "_tea_" thing with her? He couldn't really imagine what would unfold during that whole scenario. Was it completely necessary for him to be invited or she just invited him out of sheer kindness due to the fact that they had spent another great night together? So he stood there, like an idiot that he was, hesitant. She sipped on her cup again as she picked up a book beside her, but then her eyes landed on him again. They looked questioningly at him, and he couldn't feel any more uncomfortable. It was so strange, that it irritated him. What was happening to him? But as casual as possible, he finally went towards the other white couch across from the coffee table, and sat on it. "I see you're all dressed up." He commented, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Maybe it wasn't uncomfortable for her, but for some reason, it was for him.

"I guess I'll always be overdressed in this little town." She said with a soft chuckle. What was also strange was the fact that she was being nice to him – too nice. She had her eyes on the book and opened it. "Believe it or not, I'm on a mission today." Damon shot his eyebrows up in interest, but only a tad. But then she tore her eyes away from the book and turned to him. She then took the teapot and poured some tea on his empty teacup. He also noticed that there were bagels on a silver platter. "You're awfully quiet, Damon." She then noticed as she casted her eyes upward at him when she finally placed the pot back. "Is there something wrong?" He wanted to say that there was something wrong. But what could he possibly say afterwards? Should he say that he was confused by all of this? Should he say that he has some sort of affection for her now?

Either way, he'd sound like a complete idiot.

"No." He said with a shake of his head. "But I _am_ a bit hungry." He then added with a smirk. He then leaned forward to get his cup of tea. "What I don't understand is how come you got a platter of bagels when you don't even eat them?" Now her lips developed a smile in amusement. And Damon smiled back in admiration.

"I do, actually." She said. "I may not really enjoy human food, but don't you think that there's no harm in doing so from time to time?" He sipped on his cup and put it back down again as he shrugged, looking uninterested.

"Why waste time?" He said. "Human food is for humans. I could spend so much more time feeding from a human than to eat human food." He added matter-of-factly. "Besides, it's not going to satiate you." Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up in consideration of that statement.

"You do have a good point." She gave a nod. And before both of them can say anything more, they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Both of them looked at the door in curiosity, so Elizabeth stood up and went towards the door. "Elijah," She said once she opened the door and saw who it was. Damon immediately stood up and went to the foyer as Elijah stepped in.

"Pardon me for my interruption," He said, looking at Elizabeth then casted his eyes at Damon who was approaching them with a smirk. It was a perfect timing. Now he didn't have to face the awkwardness that would've unraveled if they were longer.

"I was just leaving." Damon eyed Elijah with a smirk, and then he looked at Elizabeth, who was casually looking at him. They held that gaze for a couple of moments, before he finally proceeded at the door and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"I should've worn different shoes." Elizabeth said with a laugh as she and Elijah walked across a field of grass in the woods. She knew that Elijah wanted to take her here because for some reason, Kol asked him to, and so he obliged. She, however, was in a good mood today and so she didn't feel irritated and want to demand what this was all about. Elijah gave her an amused smirk as they continued to walk.<p>

"I apologize if this was too sudden," He began. "But Kol was rather persistent." Elizabeth continued to smile.

"It's alright." She replied. "But I thought he was away?" She then asked with a frown in wonder. It was just a bit peculiar that Kol had asked for them to be here. Sure, she and Kol were cousins, but they weren't all that close. He was younger than she was, and he's always been a bit tactless and immature. Although, that doesn't change the fact that he was still her cousin.

"He came back the day Finn was killed, then left." Elijah replied. He looking in the distance, where Kol was walking and the sun was shining bright. "I guess he's back now." Elizabeth looked at where he was looking and shot her eyebrows up.

"And he's not alone." She said as she felt the presence of other vampires. She could smell them because they were her preys. It was easy to know that they were hungry, newly transitioned ones who are hiding under the shaded areas of the woods. But they weren't too far away; she could hear their hearts slowly beating. Elijah frowned at the realization of this and gave her a warning look for a second before he looked directly at Kol again. They both knew that these vampires that Kol was with wouldn't attack them, not when his older brother Elijah was with her.

"Elizabeth, so nice of you to join us," Kol said once they've arrived by his spot. He maintained a smug on his face as he stood there with his hands together in front of him. She cocked an eyebrow and was about to answer before Elijah was the one who all of a sudden did.

"Kol," Elijah said. His face was serious, and it clearly meant no funny business to him "Kindly tell us what this is all about?" He then asked, and Kol smiled.

"Don't worry, brother." He replied. "I'm not here to play games. Believe it or not, I'm here to be of use." Elijah arched his eyebrows in surprise, but Elizabeth narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Did Kol think that they'd easily be fooled? It was strange enough that they were all here, but now it got stranger because of what he just said.

"Of use?" Elijah asked, as if in disbelief. Kol nodded in amusement and his arms wide as he took a few steps back.

"I bring you Klaus' army of vampire." Kol proudly said then put his arms down again. "Well… What's left of them," He then shrugged. "One of them really pestered me and my prey one night, so I decided to haunt them down. And then I thought, what could be more fun to do with these pests? So, I compelled them, and here we are…" Kol grinned at them. Elijah and Elizabeth frowned. But, slowly, Elizabeth's developed a smile that turned into a devious grin. Elijah looked at her then back at Kol who grinned at her too. "So what do you say? Will take them for me?" He then asked.

"I'd be glad to." She then said, still maintaining that grin. "In fact, why don't you come with us tonight? And I assure you that it's going to be the best time that you'll ever have in your eternal life." She added with a mischievous smile. Elijah looked at her suspiciously.

"I am not quite certain what you are talking about." Elijah said with his eyebrows furrowed questioningly. But Elizabeth just gave him the same smile she gave Kol and began turning away.

"I'm sure you do." Elizabeth replied. "It's time, Eli." She then added and began walking away. But then she turned to look at the brothers who were watching her, one with a frown, and one with a smile. "Oh and about those vampires, be sure to keep them alive."

And then she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Klaus sipped on his tumbler of scotch as he looked around the place. He was at Elizabeth's house for her house warming dinner party, which he thought was utterly ridiculous. But he knew Elizabeth far too well. He knew that she thought last night's masquerade party was a complete waste of time. The food was not great (he only tasted just to know) and the liquor was horrendous.<p>

So much for Carol Lockwood's taste.

And the only great thing about last night was the music, which was Mystic Falls' very own marching band, only last night they weren't marching. Back in the Renaissance, Elizabeth was known to throw marvelous parties, debaucheries and of course, soirees. People even love her brunches. Her sense of taste was definitely something you wouldn't be able to ignore. He knew because they were together long enough. He also knew that she was throwing this house warming party to put the people of Mystic Falls in their place. She didn't live in France for centuries all for nothing. And just by the looks of her new home, anybody who tries to have some good taste would know that she was inspired by the French.

Yet, Klaus did feel a tad surprised because the invitations weren't sent until this afternoon. All of it was hand-written by her, and that makes the invitation a tad special because it was indeed personalized. And few were only chosen to come. The Gilberts, Elena and Jeremy, were there with the Salvatore brothers, of course, which wasn't a surprise. He and his siblings were there, of course. Carol Lockwood and her son, Tyler, were there too. The Forbes were there; Alaric Saltzman, Matt Donovan, Bonnie Bennet, and some of the other founding families. All consists of twenty, specially chosen guests. Elizabeth invited them over at six-thirty, but it was already six forty-five and she was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" He asked Elijah who was standing beside him, greeting guests with a smile.

"Upstairs," Elijah answered. "You know how she's fashionably late like you." He added with a teasing smirk. Klaus gave him an amused smirk in return as he sipped on his tumbler again. "Oh and she wants to see you in the other room." Elijah suddenly added. Klaus arched his eyebrows in interest. So he shrugged as he gave one last look before he finally turned away when he heard Elijah announce to the guests, "The hostess will be down any minute. So may I please ask everyone to head to the dining room?"

* * *

><p>When everyone began to proceed towards the dining, Rebekah stayed behind and went towards her older brother, Elijah. She eyed him suspiciously since she heard what he said to Klaus just a few moments ago. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked in a hushed whisper but still with a firm tone. Elijah looked at her questioningly.<p>

"I was told to manage the party until she comes down and so..."

"Not that," She hissed under her breath as she looked around to see if anyone was listening. "What is this all about? Why are you helping her?" She demanded.

"Rebekah," Elijah breathed. "She is family. If I didn't who else would?" He reasoned, but Rebekah didn't buy any of it. So she frowned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're lying." Rebekah plainly stated as she looked at her brother dead in the eyes.

"Lighten up, Rebekah," Some voice suddenly chimed in and they both knew whose it was. Elizabeth descended down the stairs, wearing a sheer white blouse that had a loose ribbon around the neckline, then a black leather high-waist pleated skirt, with a pair of black high-heeled platform pumps. "We're finally going to have a fun evening." She then gave her a smile as she stepped on the last few steps and turned away to go to the living room where Klaus was waiting.

Rebekah immediately gave Elijah a look but he watched Elizabeth go. She immediately knew what this was all about. And she wasn't entirely sure if she was fine with it, or if she was against it. But Elijah, as if he read her mind, gave her a meaningful look before he turned and followed Elizabeth.

And she knew what that look meant.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth closed the sliding doors to have more privacy. She turned and saw Klaus by the fireplace. He turned to look at her and gave her a smile, so she returned the same smile.<p>

"So what is this all about?" Klaus asked. Elizabeth continued to give that smile as she went towards him using her vampire speed and drove the white oak stake through his stomach. She had caught him off-guard and so he let out a tiny gasp of pain and shock as he dropped tumbler of scotch in his hand. Elizabeth gave him a smirk as he gave a glare and drove the stake deeper in which he grunted in pain. "Eli –"

"I want to remind you that you forgot one little thing." She said, her voice was amused and he continued to glare at her. So she drove it even deeper. "Your pathetic army of vampires and hybrids can be compelled and they're just right outside." She finished with a vicious smile. But then, Klaus grabbed her neck and strangled her as hard as he could. Elizabeth, with a quick pull and push, she managed to drive the stake again. And with that, he immediately broke free as he groaned in pain. And then with another hard pull, she withdrew the stake and stepped back as Klaus shouted. He dropped on his knees, and held his wounds as he panted. "Make one wrong move and I'll drive this to your heart." She said as she pointed the stake at him. She glanced behind and saw that Elijah and Kol were by the door. And with just that look, they lunged forward at Klaus, put him on his feet and pushed him up at the wall. Then, they took their ordinary stakes, put Klaus' hands up and drove the stakes through his palms, deep enough that they went through the walls.

"Traitors!" Klaus shouted at Elijah and Kol in anger.

"You see, this is what happens when you put daggers at our chests." Elizabeth said as she paced around. But she immediately got a lamp, broke it's wooden stand into half and with her vampire strength and speed, she threw the one with the jagged edge directly at Klaus' stomach. He immediately shouted. "You get staked several more times before you'll die." Elizabeth finished with a vicious smile.

Kol then lunged forward, pulled the giant stake and drove it back, using his vampire speed. He grinned at his older brother as he went back to where he stood. "I do have to say that this is fun." He addressed both Elijah and Elizabeth. "So Klaus, how does it feel to be in this position?" He then asked, but Klaus glared at him.

"Horrendous, perhaps" Elijah then chimed in. Elizabeth knew that Elijah had mixed emotions about all of this. After all, Klaus was his brother. But he had done too many horrible things to his family that Elijah couldn't help but express tough love. Klaus did deserve all of this, for all his sins. And even though Elizabeth was still angry, she never asked Elijah if he wanted to participate. And yet, it seems like he wanted to and so she didn't refuse either.

"And if you thought that you'd die easily," She said with a smile. "You couldn't be any more wrong." And even though she wanted to make him suffer more, she wanted to drive the stake already to get it over with. And so, she decided to stab him a few times with it, just for fun. Quickly she went towards him and was about to stab him until she was tackled down to the floor.

"YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!" Stefan breathlessly said as he held her down.

"What the hell?!" Elizabeth exclaimed. But then, Elijah and Kol immediately took him off of her, and she grabbed the stake beside her before anyone could get to it and stood up.

"If you kill him then Damon will die!" Stefan said with a sense of urgency. Elizabeth narrowed his eyes at him as she scrounged her nose in annoyance. Kol and Elijah let go of him but Elizabeth quickly grabbed him by the neck and began choking him.

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_ She compelled. Stefan's eyes immediately dilated and looked blank as he told her the truth.

"If any of the Originals die, all the vampires they turned will die too." He answered as he continued to struggle in her hold. "And we think that we're from his bloodline." He then added and held on her wrist, trying to be break free. Elizabeth gave him her death stare as she threw him and landed on the floor with his back. With a loud thud and a grunt in pain, Stefan laid there breathing heavily.

Elizabeth cursed bitterly both in French and English, as she paced around in anger and frustration. Klaus on the other hand, let out a weak and hoarse chuckle. Quickly, Elizabeth went towards him and snapped his neck. And once she was successful, Elijah, Stefan and Kol stared in fright and in awe.

* * *

><p>It suddenly dawned in Elijah the truth as he stared at the whole scene. Whether they liked it or not, Elizabeth was stronger than he and the rest of his siblings. She was as strong as Mikael and Klaus. Faster, stronger, knew telepathy, and was more trained than they ever were. Truthfully, he stared more in awe than in fright. But with Kol and Stefan, he knew they were frightened. They've never seen anyone snap Klaus' neck like a twig just like that. Mostly, Klaus was always the one who got the upper hand. Now, it was different. And as this whole scene unveiled, it was as if time slowed down. He then glanced at door, and there he saw his sister, Rebekah, staring the same as they were, eyes wide.<p>

Elizabeth was breathing heavily. Her head was bowed down as she stood with her hands on her waist. No one spoke, as they heard the guests happily chitchatting and waiting at the dining. Elijah watched her drew in a sharp breath before she finally looked up. "We have to find another way," She then broke the ice. Her voice was terrifyingly low and even as she finally controlled herself. All of them continued to look at her, and Stefan got on his feet.

"We can use desiccation." He suddenly said when he remembered Mikael. "Just like what Bonnie's mother did to Mikael." Elizabeth looked at him and nodded. He knew she was still thinking. But then her eyes landed on Stefan. He immediately knew that she caught Stefan's thoughts.

"We can help you with your plan." Elizabeth then told Stefan who looked at her in surprise. But she finally smiled. "Do not look too surprised Stefan, I read your thoughts." She then said in amusement. "Face it; we're the only ones who can hold him. And you cannot kill me because Elena would die." Stefan then glared at her. He, Kol and Rebekah watched the both of them.

"Make no mistake, mate." Kol then chimed in with a sneer. "You have no other choice."

"And if you think you can kill us after we desiccate Nik," Rebekah warned with her chin up and her eyes narrowed. "We will not hesitate to hurt everyone that you love." She finished with a glare. Elijah put his hands in his pockets and decided to be pleasant with Stefan because he had nothing against him and his friends. The truth was they were in good terms.

"Give us your word Stefan," He said as he stared directly at Stefan's eyes. "And no one shall get hurt."

And Stefan stared back at him hesitantly.

* * *

><p>Everything was going well with dinner. In fact, it was as if nothing had happened. Stefan sliced his steak and put it in his mouth, and then he began to chew. He hadn't exactly told any of his friends what he just done: gave his words to the rest of the Originals that they were not going to plan a scheme after they have successfully desiccated Klaus. He was left with no other choice, and as much as he would want to disagree with Kol and Elizabeth, they were right. Just by seeing Elizabeth snap Klaus' neck like a twig, she was the one who can hold him down and keep him down with the help of her cousins. And although Rebekah was the one who overheard him and Damon talking about the fact that they could desiccate Klaus, she was also the one who told them that Elizabeth was already trying to kill Klaus in the living room. And she was the one who kept guests company until she finally followed him and saw how Elizabeth snapped Klaus' neck.<p>

Whenever Stefan remembered it, he still felt shivers down his spine. It was frightening and shocking all at the same time. He glanced at Damon, who was seated beside him, and he was in the middle of Stefan and Elizabeth, who was seated at the head table, smiling. She was like a queen, a terrifying yet very powerful queen who shouts at her guards, "Off with her head!" and points them to anyone she despises.

Minus the whole costume, of course.

Damon dropped his fork with a loud clank as he glanced at Stefan and cocked an eyebrow as the corners of his lips turned upward. It was a very faint smirk. He leaned towards Stefan and whispered, "I know." It was a very low whisper that only a vampire can hear. Stefan frowned at him. Did Damon just read his thoughts? If so, talk about invasion of privacy.

And what a dick.

There, Damon grinned deviously at him after he made that remark in his thoughts. Then he turned to Elizabeth, whose eyes were on Stefan - another clear sign that she read his thoughts, too - and her eyes landed directly at Damon's. They both locked each other's gazes, their eyes looked as if they were talking, in which they probably were, and then Damon gave her a flirtatious smirk. Elizabeth then laid her hand on top of his that was clutching on the knife, and gave him a warm smile in return before she finally looked away.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at them, and glanced around the table. There, everyone was engaged in a conversation and was completely oblivious to what Stefan just witnessed. Something was definitely going on between his brother and Elizabeth. The last time he had seen Damon look at someone like that was when he looked at Katherine and Elena. Could it be...?

"Hey, you okay?" Elena asked, putting his hand on top of his and gave it a gentle squeeze. She was sitting beside him, and he turned to look at her and gave her an assuring smile.

"Yeah," He replied.

At least, he thought so.

* * *

><p><strong>**Author's Note: I would like to thank you all for continuing to read and supporting my Fan Fiction. For weeks now, it has dawned in me that I've been writing this FanFic for a year and five months! I couldn't believe it, really! Anyway, I have been contemplating whether I should finally end this since it has been too long... Nevertheless, I would love to hear from all of you, and again, thank you! xoxo ;)**<strong>


	41. The Lover & the Betrayal

**The Lover & the Betrayal**

* * *

><p>"I have to stop a beating heart," Bonnie stated as she removed her eyes from the grimoire and glanced at Stefan with eyes that were heavy with concern. But, Stefan glanced back at her, determined. "Stefan, I can't do that." She then added, shaking her head. Elena, who stood beside him, inhaled deeply as she sat down. "I can't kill an innocent life."<p>

"Then we'll find another way," Stefan replied, as he walked towards the liquor table, got himself a glass and poured some whiskey on it. It was early in the morning, and they immediately got into work about the desiccation since Elizabeth maintained to keep Klaus down from last night's house-warming dinner. They all knew that this was their chance, to finally put him down for good, and that no one will die if they use desiccation. But the problem now, was the fact that they _do_ need to stop a beating heart to complete the spell, and they have to find some other way. Stefan sipped on his glass, and glanced at Elena, who was deep in thought. They were a tad surprised about what happened last night when he told them all the details, but they were all determined to be successful.

"We can use Jeremy," She suddenly said, looking at Bonnie then at Stefan. "He has a ring, and he can be brought back to life." She added, matter-of-factly.

"Wrong," Someone suddenly interrupted. And so, they all looked back and saw Rebekah, who was standing by the entrance of the library. She gave them a sarcastic smile. "I was asked to be here, just to make sure you weren't planning anything sketchy." She breathed as she walked down the steps. "And if you're wondering, Jeremy can no longer use the supernatural power of the ring because he's already a Hunter." She added matter-of-factly as she stood there with her chin up. Stefan narrowed his eyes at her.

"So you mean to say that the ring is useless for Jeremy?" He asked. Rebekah arched her eyebrows and shrugged. They all knew that she knew what she was talking about, and so they've all moved on.

"Then, we'll use Alaric." Elena breathed. "He's the only one who's human and can still use the ring." Stefan and Bonnie nodded.

"I'll call him." Stefan said. Elena nodded.

"Where's Damon anyway?" She then asked. But they all looked blankly at her, which was a clear sign that nobody had any idea where he was. But then, she glanced at Rebekah.

"I was just at Elizabeth's," Rebekah rolled her eyes. "And he's not there."

* * *

><p>Damon drove really fast with his sleek black Hummer just outside of town, and was on his way back. The sun was already up, and he had been driving before the break of dawn with no specific destination. Sure, he knew about his brother and his little friends' plans about the desiccation of Klaus; about the fact that Elizabeth was already planning to kill him last night; and the fact that she snapped his neck like a twig in front of her cousins and Stefan. He also knew that he should come back to help them and that he just wasted his time and his car's gas for driving around and around. But the truth was he needed some time for himself, and of course, for more feeding. He needed to shut some things <em>off<em> – specifically one overwhelming feeling that he need not to feel at all.

As much as that overwhelming feeling continued to embrace him, he didn't want to admit to himself that that's what he felt. Let alone, he did not he want to admit it to anybody. He felt like an idiot. And with that, he cursed out loud again as he scrounged his nose in annoyance at himself.

_Idiot._

And just a quick right turn and a few minutes later, he stepped on the brake since he was already at his house. But he didn't switch off the engine and come out; instead, he gripped on the driving wheel and inhaled deeply. He already knew who were the people inside: Stefan, Elena, Bonnie… And Rebekah. With that, he cocked an eyebrow in wonder. Why the hell was Rebekah there? He then let go of the wheel, switch off the engine and came out, shutting the door behind him.

He headed straight to the door, shut it behind him, headed to the library, and there he found his brother with his other guests. "Damon," Rebekah said with a smile, "how nice of you to join us." She added sarcastically. Damon rolled his eyes as he smirked.

" 'Beks," He said. "Great, now my morning's ruined." He replied with the same sarcastic tone. There, Rebekah gave him a bitter smile, and he ignored her as he turned to the others, holding the car keys in his hand. "So, what did I miss?" He asked.

* * *

><p>She sipped on her cup of tea as she stared directly at her wall, where Klaus was still pinned by those stakes in his palms and by that giant stake right by his diaphragm. He was still down due to the fact that she mixed this small concoction containing extracted essence of vervain and wolfsbane. She had to mix both since he was a hybrid and both can continue to weaken him. And so, apparently, the concoction she made was very strong. And it wasn't all that difficult, although the vervain did sting a little, but she was smart enough to use rubber gloves under leather ones just to make sure she won't come into any contact of it. After she was successful with the concoction, she, of course, threw the leather gloves away.<p>

She had to admit though, seeing Klaus this way, he looked so vulnerable unconscious. As if he wasn't capable of doing any harm on others. But that was the total opposite once he's awake. And although his cousins and Stefan felt slightly frightened of her since she was able to snap his neck last night, she only wished that she could be the one to kill him too, with her white oak stake. But she couldn't, because if she did, if she had killed him last night, then Damon would be dead. And she couldn't bare that whole scene again. Not this time when it was real, and her blood wouldn't be able to do anything to help him.

Her eyes softened a little when she remembered Damon. He was acting so strange nowadays, and she wondered why he was. But she had taught him very well that he blocked his thoughts from her to refrain her from reading it. Curiosity was somehow killing her. She wanted to know. Yet, she sipped on her cup in surrender. Who knows what was really going into his mind?

"You've been watching him like a hawk." Elijah suddenly said as he stood by the door, and gave her a faint smile. She gave him a full one as she placed her cup back on the coffee table.

"I've been keeping him down with vervain and wolfsbane." She said, still smiling. Elijah now smiled and nodded.

"Ah," He said, stepping inside. "The concoction that you were doing last night," He knowingly added, and she nodded. She picked up her cup again, and sipped as he continued to approach her. "Elizabeth," He then began, so she looked up at him and swallowed. "When the desiccation is successful, I would like you to give me my brother's body." He then finished as she put back the cup without removing her eyes from him. Indeed, he was very serious. And she didn't find any reason why she should be the one to keep his body. If she did, she might burn him so he's gone for good. But she can't, of course.

"Alright," She then decided. "I shall hand him to you."

"Give me your word, Elizabeth." He quickly said. They had their gazes locked and both of them were staring directly into their eyes.

"Fine," She replied. "I give you my word…" He nodded. "That is, if you give yours?"

"What am I giving it for?" He cocked an eyebrow. She then stood up so they'd be able to face each other more directly.

"Give me your word that you will not wake Klaus," Elizabeth replied, her eyes were not blinking. But then, their intent stares were broken once Elijah smiled and looked away. She narrowed her eyes at him as he looked at her again with that smile.

"I give you my word," He said with his smile gone. "But I shouldn't be the one who you're supposed to be asking that. You should ask the other two of my siblings." He added with a faint smile. She shrugged in consideration of his statement. "But I shall give you my word that I will make sure that he won't be awakened." Now he looked directly at her eyes with such sincerity, that she gave him a smile and a nod.

As silence dawned in them, and they were appreciating each other's promises and presence, they suddenly heard a faint sound of grunting. Elizabeth widened her eyes, and using her vampire speed, she injected the concoction she made at Klaus' neck. When she was done, she stepped back and looked at Elijah who watched her intently.

* * *

><p>Rebekah patted her leather jacket, and felt it in her breast pocket. For a moment, she felt relieved, and so she continued walking towards Damon, who was standing by his black car. They were in the woods, since they took Bonnie there for her to channel her power through the spirits. Stefan and Elena walked Bonnie and Alaric by a small spot a few yards away, but she and Damon stayed behind.<p>

It annoyed her that she was asked to be here by her cousin, Elizabeth, and her brother, Elijah. She had no interest whatsoever to help them or even make sure that they were going to be successful with the desiccation. As far as she was concerned, she just wanted to be here to make sure that they weren't planning a scheme of murdering them, which was also one of the reasons why Elizabeth and Elijah sent her here. Still, she knew that they were a family, and that they'll always be together forever and always, yet, right now, she was annoyed by Elizabeth. Perhaps because she wanted to kill Nik, or the fact that she was as strong as he was, Rebekah couldn't seem to put her finger on it. She loved Nik, and he was always the brother who stood by her side despite of his sins and his selfishness. It was painful to witness all of this unfold, especially when he's finally dead.

But it was all her fault in the first place – she regretted. She was the one who awakened Elizabeth, and if she didn't, Elizabeth could still be rotten in that cemetery in Charlottesville where she had belonged for many centuries. So now, Rebekah had concluded that she should do some action to turn these events that would unfold in a matter of hours, or even minutes.

And she couldn't be any more ready.

It's funny how much changed since she had awakened her. That time, she wanted to kill Klaus oh so badly because he killed their mother. But after all through the time when Esther was awakened and had wanted to kill all of them to pay for her sins of creating abominations, and was killed by Klaus in the end, they all went their separate ways, scared and scarred forever by the memory of their mother trying to kill them. But now that they were reunited, Elijah still wanted Klaus to be dead, even Kol, and if Finn was still alive, he still would too. But not Rebekah, she had already forgiven him. They had been through too much together, running away from Mikael for all those centuries.

But then she frowned. As she remembered those memories she shared with Klaus, she also remembered what he did to her. He had been a protective brother, but a liar too. And that seemed to make her feel the anger rising in her throat, but she immediately swallowed it down. She had already decided, and she wasn't going to change her mind now.

"We're ready," Stefan said as he approached the both of them. Damon nodded as she stared at Stefan.

"We'll head to Elizabeth's, and I'll call her on our way." Damon said as he turned and opened the door of his car. Rebekah headed back to the car without saying anything to Stefan. Once she was inside and Damon revved the engine, he turned to look at her. "You seem to be quiet today." Rebekah rolled her eyes as she looked away.

"I'm not in the mood Damon," She said. "Now drive."

Damon arched his eyebrows as he began to drive out of the woods.

* * *

><p>Elijah watched Kol get inside the house and closed the door behind him. He stood up as his brother walked towards him with a smile. "You're right on time, brother." Elijah said to him. Kol shrugged.<p>

"I cannot deny that I _am_ quite excited for today." Kol replied as his smile turned into a grin. As much as Elijah would want to agree, well, he doesn't. In fact, a part of him dreaded what they're about to do. But the fact that it had to be done because it was right overshadowed that dread. It was simply a must.

"I am quite surprised that you're very willing to participate." Elijah replied, looking at Kol intently with his untrusting eyes. Perhaps it was too good to be true. Maybe he had something under his sleeve, and neither Elijah nor Elizabeth can let any mishap happen. But Kol continued to smile, unfazed.

"He put me in a box for centuries," Kol then replied with a shrug. "I could not be any more willing." And Elijah arched his eyebrows in sudden interest. But before he could reply, Elizabeth's high-heeled footsteps were heard as she descended the stairs.

"I just finished my bubble bath," Elizabeth announced, sounding exhilarated. "And I received a call from Damon, saying that everything is prepared, and he and Rebekah are on their way." Elijah gave a nod as he and Kol watched her, but she looked distantly away. All of them heard the car that just parked by the house. "Right on time, they're here." She then looked at the both of them with a brazen and calm smile. She proceeded at the door where a knock was heard, and she opened it to see Damon and Rebekah right behind him.

"It shall finally commence," Elijah then announced as he gave all of them a faint smile. Elizabeth gave a decisive nod.

* * *

><p>Damon watched all of them a few yards away from where they all stood. Elijah was beside Elizabeth, waiting patiently as she went towards Klaus and injected some sort of concoction to keep him down. Kol stood a few paces behind to the right of Elijah with his arms crossed over his chest and gave that arrogant smirk – in which Damon cocked an eyebrow at and rolled his eyes. Rebekah was on Elizabeth's left, standing a few paces away from her, and a few paces away from the fireplace. Damon crossed his arms over his chest as he watched intently. When Elizabeth was done, she stepped back from where Klaus was pinned on the wall and turned to Elijah. She gave him a nod, and with that, Elijah went towards Klaus with his vampire speed, pulled out the giant stake from his diaphragm, and the two stakes on each of his palms. Klaus then unconsciously slid down the wall with a loud thud, and Kol quickly went towards him and shoved him up against the wall again.<p>

"Ready?" Elijah asked Elizabeth. And she nodded in reply. Elijah then held Klaus up together with Kol with their tremendous strength as Elizabeth finally dug her hand to his heart. Klaus' eyes fluttered open wide as he suddenly gasped. That immediately awakened him, and Damon was rather surprised. Klaus was trying to break free, but he was too weak due to that concoction that was injected earlier. But Damon's eyes were removed from them and watched Rebekah.

When they were at the woods earlier, he managed to read her thoughts, and therefore, he decided to keep a _very_ close eye on her. Rebekah slowly pulled out the white oak stake that she had stolen from Elizabeth earlier today, from her leather jacket's breast pocket. Damon scrounged his nose as for a second he revealed his vampire features, but they immediately returned to normal as he made a move. Rebekah, with her vampire speed, stood behind Elizabeth, about to stake her. But Damon was already a step ahead from her, pulled the dagger out of his pocket and stabbed her with it.

"_Rebekah_," Elijah gasped as he saw everything unveil with his eyes wide. Within a matter of milliseconds, Rebekah dropped to the linoleum floor with a loud thud, and Klaus' skin turned pale which meant that the desiccation was finalized and was definitely successful, as he breathed out his last. Elizabeth, then, turned to look and breathed as she only saw Damon standing there glaring down at Rebekah's lifeless body. She pulled her hand out of Klaus' chest without removing her eyes from him, whose eyes landed on her too, with his nose scrounged with menace. And Elijah and Kol got Klaus' body and laid him on the floor.

Damon had no other choice but to do that to Rebekah, otherwise, she could've successfully killed Elizabeth. And he couldn't let her do that. He couldn't let Elizabeth die because she had saved his life – and perhaps that was not the only reason why he couldn't let her die. For whatever reason there was, Damon was furious with Rebekah when he read her thoughts. How dare she betray Elizabeth like that? _And for what?_ To save her _dear_ brother, Klaus, who had never wanted her to be happy? Not only that, how dare she betray her other siblings like that?

But it wasn't Damon's business. Instead, he and Elizabeth had locked each other's gaze, and it remained that way for a few moments that felt like forever.

* * *

><p>She sat on the velveteen chair, staring blankly on the linoleum floor. That intoxicating and too-good-to-be-true feeling about the fact that she had succeeded was absolutely indescribable. She had finally put Klaus to rest. She made him suffer, and made him breathe his last! It was the best day of her eternal life – well, one of the best days. And she hadn't felt this happy in such a long time. The part that Rebekah nearly betrayed her was overshadowed by that genuine feeling of happiness. And she was certain that she was not the only one who felt rather relieved and happy, she knew that Elena and her friends were too.<p>

And yet, she couldn't shake this feeling of overwhelming affection for Damon, who had saved her life and returned the favor she had done for him not so long ago.

"All are done," Elijah said as he approached her in the living room. Elizabeth looked up at him, with such warmth in her eyes in which he saw the same in his. She nodded as she inhaled deeply and stood up.

"Even Rebekah's body?" She asked. Elijah and Kol no longer felt that they should stay in this town, and so, they were both leaving. In fact, Kol had already left. Elijah, however, was taking Klaus' phone as promised, and he was going to keep the coffin safe, where no one could wake him. He was also taking Rebekah, because Elizabeth felt too angry that she might kill her for good, and because she found that she had no use for Rebekah. Elizabeth and the rest of them knew that she had always been a liability. And they also knew that Klaus was right about that.

"Yes," Elijah replied with a nod. "And I will talk to her once she awakes." She then frowned.

"You have removed the dagger?" She quickly asked. But Elijah smiled and shook his head. Of course not, what did she think he was? An idiot? And so, Elizabeth smiled in relief.

"Well, I don't know what I could've done without you." She then breathed. "When shall I see you again?" She smiled gratefully at him, and he continued to smile in appreciation.

"I shall call," He then said. "We'll keep in touch… But, I cannot help but wonder dear cousin, where will you be heading right now?" It was a good question. And for once, Elizabeth did not know what to answer. So, she stared back at Elijah rather searchingly even though she didn't have anything to search in him. And then, just like that, she decided with a smile.

"I am certain that you'll know where to find me."

* * *

><p>Elena closed her eyes and smiled as she breathed deeply and felt the cold fall air. She was standing outside the front porch, and she had just gotten home from the woods. They had successfully desiccated Klaus, and the rest of them felt like they could float in cloud nine. It was absolutely wonderful. Elena had never felt this happy in a very long time.<p>

"Hey," She heard Stefan behind her say, so she opened her eyes and turned to look at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. Stefan walked towards her with a smile as he went out of the door. Everyone of her friends were inside, celebrating, but she went out for a moment take all the good news in.

"Hey," She replied with a faint smile. Stefan then stood beside her.

"You okay?" He asked, with a questioning gaze. She nodded in reply as she smiled.

"We did it," Elena nearly whispered. It was amazing to say it. Stefan nodded and pulled her towards him in a hug. She dug her head on his leather jacket by his chest and secretly smiled.

"We did it," Stefan whispered as he too closed his eyes. Elena looked up at him, and kissed him full on the lips. He kissed her back, and for a few long moments, they were both entangled in a deep and very passionate kiss. It was still indescribable. The love she felt for Stefan was overwhelming and absolutely heightened more than ever.

"I guess I'm not too late," With that, they immediately broke off and looked whose voice it came from. Down the street, they saw Damon walk towards the porch where they stood, wearing his leather jacket over a black button-down shirt, dark jeans, and black combat boots. He was wearing that signature smirk of his. Elena smiled faintly at him as Stefan only arched his eyebrows. Part of Elena wondered what happened at Elizabeth during the time they were desiccating Klaus, but it was best that she'd ask later.

"Damon," Stefan acknowledged his presence. "Can we talk?" He then asked. Damon's eyebrows arched up in feign interest, but Elena looked up at Stefan in curiosity. He sounded serious and she wondered what it was about. But she then decided that she should leave the two brothers alone. Besides, her friends were inside, she might as well have fun now.

"I'm going inside," She quietly said as she broke free from Stefan's hold and went inside without looking back.

* * *

><p>Stefan watched Damon as he ascended the porch. "Can I at least have a drink first?" He asked, and Stefan only shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. Once his brother stood across from him, with eyebrows arched up in mockery, Damon finally gave a sarcastic smile. "So what is this about?" He continued to ask. "Still unhappy even though Klaus is dead?" But Stefan shook his head.<p>

He could see that Damon was in a good mood, and he wanted to know what happened over at Elizabeth's, but that wasn't what he was going to talk to him about. He wanted to tell Damon something very direct, as a brother, because somehow he knew that Damon was probably take every ounce of him to ignore it. And so, Stefan decided. "I know, Damon." He then told him in all seriousness. Damon's smile faded and was replaced by a frown.

"You know what?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Stefan. And Stefan knew that he was being rather clueless, when in truth he was not. So, Stefan decided to be more direct.

"I know about Elizabeth." Damon arched his eyebrows up again and casually shrugged.

"What about her?"

"Are we really going over this?" Stefan asked as he gave an air laugh, and looked at him as if he wasn't serious. But Damon only shrugged again, shutting himself closed from his brother. Stefan sighed. "I know how you feel about her." He then saw Damon smirk as he looked away as if in irritation, but Stefan didn't really know what that look meant.

"So that's what this was all about?" Damon then looked at him sharply, mocking him. "You wanted to tell me that I have this sort of 'feeling' her when clearly, I already know that?" Stefan looked directly into his eyes, and Damon looked back at him.

"I only said it, so you'd know that I know." He then replied evenly.

"I don't care if you do, _brother_." Damon smirked sarcastically at him. And he only nodded as he looked away and looked back at him.

"I know," He replied. "But does she know?" There, Damon let out an air laugh as he looked away and casted his eyes downward. When he finally spoke again, he looked up at him.

"Why does she need to know?" He asked, as he mocked him with his eyes narrowed. "It's not like she's going to reciprocate anyway." Damon shrugged coolly. "We don't belong to anyone, _brother_. These so-called '_feelings'_ of mine will eventually fade." He added. The corners of his lips twisted upwards almost into a smile. But Stefan was not convinced. When Damon fell in love with Katherine and Elena, he basically lashed out when they did not reciprocate. But at least Damon knew the truth. Stefan felt like he should tell him that Elizabeth might reciprocate, but part of him also felt like he should shut up now. "So, can I have a drink now?" He heard Damon say.

Stefan nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

He opened the door and shut it behind him. The house looked as if it was empty, but then he saw Elizabeth descending the stairs. She had called him earlier today and asked him to come here. "Damon, I was just about to leave." She said as she smiled at him. It was a great fall day, and it certainly was better now that Klaus was gone. The air felt absolutely fresh, but Damon was a vampire, he remained neutral. He then frowned at her.

"Leave?" He asked. "Where?" She shrugged as she maintained that beautiful smile of hers.

"Who knows?" She replied. "I could be all over Europe, or whatever. I'll be away for an indefinite time." Those last three words rang bitterly in Damon's head. An indefinite time? She couldn't leave, and why would she? Questions immediately sprang up in his head, but he remained silent, leaving those questions unanswered. So he only continued to frown.

"An indefinite time," He repeated, as he nodded, taking it all in. She continued to smile at him as she stepped closer and laid a hand on his shoulder. She gave it a gentle squeeze, and Damon felt like his heart just sank.

"I wanted to see you before I leave," She explained. "And I wanted to thank you for saving me from Rebekah." She added with a smile. Damon's heart beat rapidly, and he somehow couldn't make it slower. He had mixed emotions, apparently. He didn't want her to leave at all. He glanced at her and saw that she was wearing a nude colored leather jacket over a sheer, black high-neck blouse, leather pants, and leather mid-calf boots. Her skin was aglow as the sun radiated down on the floor, and her deep green eyes… They looked warmly at his icy blue ones, clueless of what he felt deep inside.

But he gained composure as he gave her a smirk. "A life for a life," He replied, letting her recall how she saved his and how he saved hers. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. He felt her hand slowly stroking the back of his neck. But he didn't hug her back, if he did, it would all be too painful. He didn't want to get attached; it wasn't like this was the last time he'll ever get to see her. Yet, he wanted her to tell her something. He wanted to tell her how he felt.

But it was overshadowed by fear.

"I won't be long," She whispered in his ear as she continued to hug him. And he stood there awkwardly, fighting back those words as much as he could muster. She then let go of him and looked directly at her eyes. "But I don't see why I should stay here for now." She then added.

_Stay for me…_ Damon recklessly thought, but he immediately pushed that thought at the back of his mind. Elizabeth smiled at him, completely clueless of his thoughts since he blocked them from her. "I shall see you soon." She said. And with one last lingering gaze, she finally turned to leave. Damon watched her go, as if time had slowed – as dramatic as that might seem, but it was the truth. Somehow, he knew that he could stop her, and he wanted to, but he couldn't seem to move. He could hear his own heart beating rapidly as he continued to watch her.

And before he knew it, she had already closed the door.

She was gone.


	42. Extra Chapter: The Petrova Fire

****Author's Note: So I have decided to make a Special Flashback Chapter. I have to admit though, that I was a bit experimenting with the whole first-person POV thing, and I hope that I have executed well. :) I also hope that you guys will love this chapter as we take a look back with what happened before Elizabeth was killed. Oh, and if you don't remember the first flashback when she was, you can always turn to Chapter 5. :) **

** Please do not forget to tell me what you think and how you felt with this chapter because I definitely want to know. ;) xxo****

* * *

><p><strong>The Petrova Fire<strong>

_A Special Flashback Chapter_

* * *

><p><em><strong>England, 1492<strong>_

"But true love is not real, unless it is returned… Do you agree?" I stared on the ground before I finally looked back at her hazel eyes. I was rather appalled. And as much as a part of me was rather neutral, another part of me actually did agree with her. But alas, the other part had overshadowed that slight feeling of agreement, and therefore, I chose to remain neutral.

"I do not believe in love, Katerina." I replied evenly, without even blinking an eye. And she shook her head in disapproval as she continued to look into my eyes before she finally replied.

"That is too sad for me to accept, my lord." She said. "Life is too cruel. If we ceased to believe in love," – She then paused, as she casted her eyes down. Then she looked up again when she replied, – "Why would we want to live?" I couldn't help but feel this overwhelming emotion of happiness. It was gushing all over my entire body, and I only gave her a slow smile. But before I can utter another word, I saw Klaus enter the back garden with a smile. And so, I stood up and Katerina did as well.

"What do I interrupt?" He asked as he approached us.

"He's returned." I commented with a smile. That smile was replaced by a smug on Klaus' face as he looked at Katerina as if adoringly, but I knew that it was only for show. Yet, I noticed the bloodstains on his shirt, and I narrowed my eyes at them. "Long night…" I commented yet again. Klaus only looked at me, still maintaining that smug, but Katerina looked at them in concern.

"What has happened?" She asked.

"The wrong villager picked a fight at the tavern," Klaus casually replied as he held her arm and led her out of the back garden. Katerina obliged and began to walk. I watched them go, and Katerina gave me a quick glance. There, I couldn't help but feel this emotion for her. And I certainly could not deny it any longer. Whenever Klaus was gone, I was somehow placed for him, and that was why Katerina and I had spent a lot of time alone together. As much as I did not want to be involved with the whole curse business of my brother, I somehow kept obliging him, because he was _indeed_ my brother.

And so, I began walking back to the palace in deep thought of Katerina, replaying those precious memories in my head.

* * *

><p>"Checkmate!" I proudly announced even though I only had one guest. His name was Isaac. He came from a wealthy family of famous blacksmiths and swordsmen. I met him only a few months ago since Nik introduced us when we were walking in the streets of London one afternoon. Isaac came for a visit today as he always does every week, to play chess with me and have tea. I knew he was sort of fascinated with me when we met since he had been visiting to see Nik, when in truth; he actually came to see me. And so I did engage in a conversation with him and with Nik. Then, he started visiting me officially, and when we got to know more about each other, he was in all honesty, fascinated with the fact that I am a vampire. Soon, he practically pleaded to be turned since he wanted to be with me forever. As romantic as that sounded, I could not help but stifle a laugh at him. But, for the sake of having fun, I obliged. And therefore, I turned him.<p>

"That is only because I let you win." He smiled with his eyebrows arched playfully. His curly blonde hair was neatly parted on the side and that gave his oval shaped face, and rather strong jaws, a manly look. He surely was a bachelor that many of these single society girls were looking for. If not, their mothers' were probably looking for him as an eligible partner for their daughters. I could not help but scoff at that fact.

"Please," I let out a scoff, playfully mocking him. "I have beaten you several times already. And you did win at some point or another, but I am certain that those wins can be counted with only one of your hands." I gave him a playful yet very competitive smile. But he made a face as if he was hurt.

"Now, Miss Rousseau, you've taken offense." He said as he gave me a smile, and I smiled back at him in amusement. He began putting back the chess pieces to their original positions and so did I. "So where is the Lord Niklaus?" Isaac asked.

"He's out, God knows where." I shrugged. Yet, I know where he was. Nik was feeding all over the town, causing hammock and chaos. But he has power of authority and of compulsion (of course), so there really would be no problem whatsoever. Although, Isaac is a vampire, I just think that it is best that our family should still keep our business to ourselves.

I looked at Isaac's glimmering hazel eyes, which were looking back at my deep green ones, and I gave him an easy smile. So he smiled back without another word as comfortable silence dawned within us. And when I finally decided to break the ice, I felt Elijah's presence by the door. "Elijah," I said, acknowledging his presence. I then turned to look at him, and saw that he finally stepped in. "I see that Nik has returned since you are done being his proxy."

Elijah smiled graciously, even though I could read in his mind that that statement of mine irked him. Yet, he gave a nod and acknowledged Isaac's presence, ignoring my statement. "Lovely afternoon, Isaac," He said with a smile. Isaac was already on his feet and made a bow at Elijah.

"Good afternoon, my lord." Isaac replied. Elijah held that smile and gave him a nod. I however, was not interested to watch their whole acknowledging scene, so I looked away to the rows of bookshelves that were filled with books instead.

"Would you please give us a few minutes?" Elijah then asked, in which Isaac immediately nodded and began to leave the room. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, my lord," He said as he left. Elijah and I waited until Isaac closed the doors behind him, and when he finally did, I stood up and went to the liquor table with a sigh. Whatever this was, whatever Elijah wanted to talk about, in which I could not seem to know since he kept his mind crystal clear so that I wouldn't be able to read it, I will certainly need a drink for it.

"So what is this all about?" I asked, breaking the ice. I glanced at him as I poured some wine on my goblet. "Has Nik done something?" I asked again in suspicion, since Elijah was being annoyingly quiet. But he shook his head slowly as he still maintained that gracious smile.

"No," He finally replied, but he paused again. I raised my goblet and sipped on it, letting the warm amber fluid's acid line my throat. With curiosity, I glanced at him patiently with my eyebrows arched. And just like that, I managed to catch a few of his thoughts, and I gave him a smirk.

"I know what this is about," I finally announced with a knowing smile. With my index finger pointed upwards, I laid the goblet down on the table and turned to look at him. He waited patiently as well; his face maintained that faint yet gracious smile of his. It was quite amusing to see him choosing his words carefully while knowing that he needn't do such thing because I would still know what was on his mind. "What you are planning, my dear cousin would not be very appealing to Nik. I _assure_ you that." Elijah smiled.

"I know," He replied, casting his eyes down for a moment before casting his eyes at me again. "And that is why I am asking for your help." I arched my eyebrows, my smile turning wider and then I finally let out a chuckle. How very cliché of Elijah; he thinks that he'd be able to convince Nik to spare Katherine's life during the sacrifice because he somehow has affections for her.

Love is such a horrid human emotion.

"And why do you suppose I would help you?" I asked, mocking him. "I was the one who led Nik to find the girl, and I am not going to deny the fact that I hate her guts… So again, why should I help you?" I emphasized every word in that last sentence as my smile disappeared. We both looked intently at each other's gaze as silence dawned within us.

"Because you and I both know that when you finally give him all that he ever wanted, he would only disregard you and all you have done for him." Elijah finally broke the ice. There, I managed to glare at him as bitterness washed all over me. I knew that it was the truth, but part of me believed that he would never do that to me. But Elijah slowly stepped forward. "He already dismisses you for Katerina. What makes you think that when he finally succeeds with the sacrifice he will have the same affections for you before Katerina arrived?" I rolled my eyes as I looked away with a scowl. This was no longer amusing, and so I turned away from him and rested my hands on the edge of the liquor table, and leaned on it. "Elizabeth, you and I both know that that is the cold hard truth. The reason why you even turned Isaac was to make my brother jealous." I turned with my eyes wide in anger.

"_How dare you!"_ I said with my voice raised. "How dare you make assumptions of the reasons behind my actions?!" With my nose flaring, I narrowed my eyes at him. "You think that you know everything! Well, Lord Elijah, I hate to say the _cold hard truth_ at your face, but you are _not_ always right!" I pointed my finger at him, emphasizing my words, and I took a few steps forward at him. "And what makes you _think_ that when you spare Katherine's life, you will live a happy life with her? She's _human_, and a _doppelganger_. If you are with her, then you bring her own death with her, because I am certain that Nik will do everything in his power to track both of you down!"

"I do not wish to be with her, Elizabeth!" Elijah interjected with his voice raised, and his face very stern. I was taken aback but I was not going to back down.

"_Then what?!_" I demanded with my chin raised with authority. There was a pause between us as only our breathing can be heard. Both of us were heaving and infuriated.

"I only wish for her to live a happy and normal life." He then replied, his voice lowered and calm. "To give her a chance at _living_…" I only looked coldly down at him. I could not care less about Katherine and how he felt for her. She was a _prick_. And I will never understand why these men seem to be swooning over her feet. She does not have any appeal at all, whatsoever. What is so beautiful about her and her innocence? Innocence could also be considered as stupidity and naiveté. Let alone, completely and utterly juvenile. "I understand that you dislike her, Elizabeth. But if you care for me, as a family, you would consider my feelings. And I hope that you will come to a change of heart." He looked directly at my eyes with sincerity and warmth. But I maintained my composure of looking coldly at him. I did not move a single inch, and I did not say anything in return.

So, with one last look, Elijah turned and began to leave. I watched him go, glaring at his back while he was at it. Once he already shut the double doors of the study, I breathed out a long exhale and looked down.

* * *

><p>I came into the study that evening only to find Elizabeth and Isaac playing chess probably for the umpteenth time. It is fine how she wants Isaac to accompany her even in these kinds of evening where it is rather dull and dry, but enough is enough, and it is already getting irritating. When I came in, their eyes landed on me and immediately, Isaac stood up to greet me with a small bow.<p>

"Good evening, my lord." He said, and so with a faint smile I acknowledged him with a nod. But my eyes landed on Elizabeth who moved the queen of the chess pieces forward then looked at me.

"Good evening," I replied. "Am I interrupting?" I looked at them questioningly but Isaac only shook his head and Elizabeth only arched her eyebrows, remaining neutral. A sudden flow of irritation coursed through my body, but I swallowed it back, trying to remain my composure.

"No sir," Isaac answered with a smile. "I was just about to leave since Miss Rousseau had won another round." There, I smiled widely at him and found that rather amusing.

"I am certain she did." I then looked at her and she looked blankly at me, unimpressed with my compliment. She was just very hard to please. Isaac, however, grinned like a fool and shook his head with much enthusiasm since he and I are actually conversing. Sort of.

"Have a good rest of the evening, my Lord," Isaac said with another bow, and I, again, acknowledged him with a nod. Elizabeth and I watched him leave, and when the double doors were shut, I proceeded to my station where I can paint.

"I do not understand why you keep that man with you," I told Elizabeth as I made my way. "He is very dull, for _you_ to say the least, and I could not possibly bear the fact that you somehow survive spending such amount of time with him." I heard her sigh loudly as she stood up and made her way to the chaise longue.

"If you spend more time with me then I would not be spending time with him," Elizabeth replied. I began putting some paint on my palette and glanced at her for a second. She had her eyebrows up as she focused on a book that she was pretending to read, or she was actually reading. "But you know that he's only a toy," She then added with a sigh. I arched my eyebrows and glanced at her again.

"If so then I should probably prevent you from seeing him. After all, he is a _very_ dull toy, and I want you to be by my side as we reign in power." She scoffed. I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously. It was the truth. When they are together, they are invincible. Couples look up to them and wish to be like them. They have power and they can manipulate whomever and whenever they choose.

"Now, that is just very unfair." She now casted her eyes at me, and remained calm. Yet, her tone was sharp, as always. And so, with my paintbrush lifted up, I only continued to look at her curiously. She closed the book and stood, placed it behind her on the chaise, and walked towards me slowly. "You want me to remain by your side all the time, when you are out there spending time with that _girl_, Katherine." There was a pause between us, but I slowly smiled. Now I know what this was all about. She was jealous, and even though I shouldn't be amused, I somehow find it that way. Elizabeth, such a powerful vampire with such striking beauty and brains and elegance was actually jealous of a doppelganger that I was only using so that I can finally trigger my werewolf gene. She looked deeply into my eyes as she slowly raised her chin up, and I only continued to smile.

"My darling, are you jealous?" I asked, putting down the brush and the palette and looked at her. But she only stared back at me without moving an inch, and so I knew that she wasn't playing games. "Well, you know that she's only my toy either." I said without smiling.

"_I shall not be put in a shelf and be brought back out whenever you please, Nik."_ Her tone was low and even, at the same time firm. She emphasized every word in that sentence, and I didn't know what to do or what to even say. Surely, she was upset, but I don't see why she was. In the first place, she was the one who helped me find Katerina, and I certainly know that she hated the girl very much, but this was all strange. And I do not have time for this. The sacrifice will soon be upon us, and she knew that that was the only reason why Katerina was alive and why I have been spending time with her. Are women _that_ needy for attention?

I decided to remain calm and not pick a fight against her. She could be very feisty and vicious when she needed to be, and I knew that that was one of the reasons that I love about her, but I don't like it when she's being one at me. "You need to calm down, _love_." I said with a nod. "The sacrifice will soon be upon us, and before you know it, she will be dead." I stepped forward towards her, and laid my hands on her shoulders in a reassuring manner. "Then, I have all the eternity to spend time with you." She only smirked in mockery.

"You do know that you're thoughts are crystal clear to me?" She asked with a mocking smile. I only nodded.

"Yes, but you're thoughts aren't to me." I replied, still in a calm tone. "Tell me, my love, what is bothering you?" I looked at her deep green eyes searchingly, but they only danced at mine as silence dawned between us. It was as if, her eyes were searching something through mine, and they looked doubtful. Too bad I didn't know telepathy, if I did, then it wouldn't be this frustrating. She drew in a sharp breath before she finally looked down and up at me again.

"Nothing," she murmured, shaking her head. "I just want that girl dead. Too bad I could not do it myself; it would've fun." She added with a devious smile, and so I smirked at her. And stepped back with one lingering look, then I finally turned to go back to painting.

* * *

><p>"Trevor," I smiled up at him. "Just the man I wanted to see." It was early in the morning, and the sun was up, blazing gloriously as I walked at the back garden. Last night, I had asked for Trevor to come meet me for breakfast. But of course, we only called it that way out of propriety. Vampires do not eat human food, we feed from them; or in my case I feed from vampires.<p>

He greeted me with a smile wearing a crisp white shirt under a brown vest and trousers of the same color. His sword was on his waist, and was hanging on his side. I looked at it for a second before I finally looked up at him. Once he was right in front of me, he extended his hand and I put mine in his. Then, he held it up to his lips and brushed them against my skin. "Lady Elizabeth," He said afterwards, and I withdrew my hand with a smirk. He was a charming young fellow but he was in love with Katherine, and I cannot help but despise that fact even in my thoughts. "And what do I owe this pleasure?" He then asked as he smiled brightly at me, with his hazel eyes glistening with delight.

"I believe that we should discuss a very important matter…" I began and turned to continue walking. He followed me by my side as we looked at the field overhead. "And I think that you would be very pleased," I glanced at him with a smile. His eyebrows were arched in sudden interest as he smiled back at me.

"If so, then please, milady, do _tell_." He waved his hand as I glanced straight ahead. And so, after a few more paces, I stopped and turned to face him, in which he also stopped and waited patiently for me to speak. I have thought of what Elijah had told me several days ago, and I knew that he was right. At the end of the sacrifice, I will not matter to Nik, even after all that I have done for him. After I had met him, I simply forgot about my true mission on why I was even here. I knew Mikael would not be very pleased with all this charade, especially with the amount of time I had wasted without doing any action. But when I arrived here, I have disregarded my mission due to the fact that I never wanted to do it. I never wanted to be a hunter like Mikael in the first place, and I never wanted to be like him at all. Mikael was a cruel man, who was the one who forced me to be a vampire because he threatened that he would kill my parents. And in the end, he did, in which my turning was a complete waste since I had bravely turned to save them. But after that, I ran away and lived in France for a very long time. Yet, when Mikael found me and forced me yet again, this time to be a vampire hunter in which I have to help him track down Nik to finally end him, I have obliged again because this time he promised me something unique and powerful: _telepathy_. As much as all that went, and it was indeed true that I have more power other than being an Original vampire; and met my cousins, I was simply overjoyed with the fact that I was with family again. I couldn't possibly kill all of them, even though Mikael specifically told me to kill Nik. But I knew that if I did, then the rest of my cousins would hate me for killing their brother, and I couldn't bear to live with that sad fact.

And so, I didn't. Instead, I gained Nik's trust by bringing the doppelganger to him with the help of Trevor, so that he can have everything that he ever wanted, and of course, I also gained his affections. With that, the rest of his siblings have trusted me as well. But now that Nik has everything that he needs for the sacrifice, and the fact that I had that conversation with Elijah, the thoughts of my mission suddenly sprang up in my thoughts again. Elijah's words continued to nag at me in my head, so as my mission. I then found myself making a decision to regard them and finally do some action.

"You have not hidden your true affections for Katerina," I began to tell Trevor. "Even though you know that her sole purpose is to be sacrificed for Nik's Hybrid Curse." Trevor nodded, his smile disappearing from his thin lips. His pale skin looked even paler in the sunlight. "And you even brought her to us out of loyalty and obedience." I then added as I cocked a playful eyebrow, showing him that I was indeed impressed. "Are those correct?"

"Yes," He simply replied with a nod.

"Then I shall count on you, dear Trevor." I slowly smiled at him. _"That when the sacrifice comes you shall help her escape by all means necessary,"_ I then compelled him, locking my gaze directly at his. His pupils dilating as I do. "Can you do that?" I then asked with a nod. And of course, he nodded in reply.

"O-of course." He stammered with a frown. Then I glanced down at his sword again, this time, I pulled the tangle that was holding the sword and I held it.

"What a beautiful sword," I quietly commented, admiring its hand work as I unsheathed it. He smiled.

"That was a gift from Lord Elijah." I glanced at him with a smile as I made a few paces back and slowly made slashes through the air with his sword.

"Ah," I said. "The Lord Elijah has impeccable taste," I arched my eyebrows at him. "Even with weaponry," I added with a nod, and Trevor nodded in agreement. I made another slash in the air and made a turn, showing my skill. I have already mastered the craft of swordsmanship, since I knew that I had to learn very well if I had to defend myself against Mikael. Turns out, I didn't even need to. I made another turn and pointed at Trevor's chest with his sword. He looked rather surprised. "Give me your word that what we had talked about would only be between us. Otherwise, you know your consequences." He swallowed back as fear suddenly swept upon him. He had forgotten who he was talking to, I read his thoughts, and this suddenly reminded him that I was nearly as strong and as powerful as Nik was.

"But…" He breathed, looking directly at my eyes. "Milady, if I did what you have told me, then Lord Klaus would haunt me down for the rest of my eternal life." I arched my eyebrows.

"Then I offer you my protection." I simply stated. I waited for him to speak, but he looked down at the tip of the sword nervously. He knew that that wouldn't kill him, but I can, and so he looked up at me again. "Well?"

He only nodded. With that, I casted the sword downwards and he breathed a sigh of relief. I put the sword back on its sheathe and I tossed it back to him, in which he immediately caught it using his vampire speed. "Good," I then looked at him sharply. "We have an agreement then."

* * *

><p>"The full moon is tomorrow, brother." I calmly said as I stared at the fire by the fireplace. Elijah walked in carrying books and laid them on the table. "After all these centuries, it is finally time," I continued to say. Even though my voice was rather nonchalant, I was indeed ecstatic – but not that much. It has been a long time, and I had waited patiently for several centuries already. But now, I am going to finally have it. I am going to have the power of being the only Hybrid species – one of a kind! And I shall make an army to withhold my power into this world.<p>

"I have been to see the witches," I heard him say as he walked behind me. "I believe that they have found a way to spare the doppelganger." I tilted my head to the side as I glanced at him at the corner of my eyes.

"What does it matter if she lives or not?" I asked then he sighed. "She is a means to an end. That is all."

"Why should she die for your gain?" He then asked. I then shook my head.

"She is human. A life means nothing."

"I _beg_ you to consider _this_," Elijah immediately said. I slowly turned to face him and walked towards him. I somehow cannot believe that Elijah, my brother, was having some sort of affection for this doppelganger.

"Are you so foolish" – I stared sharply at him – "As to care for her?" I then asked. And he stared back at me, unfazed.

"Of course not." But I was not convinced. I laid a hand by his collar bone as I leaned closer to him. My eyes continued to look at his without even blinking.

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. And we are _not_ weak, Elijah." I emphasized every word. But he casted his eyes down. "We do not feel, and we do not care."

"We did once," He quietly said as he looked back at me. There was a short pause between us as our gazes were locked against each other's. That was until I finally broke the ice.

"Too many lifetimes ago to matter," I said as I gave a light pat on his collarbone again. "Tell the witches not to bother." He was about to speak, but I quickly interjected. "The sacrifice will happen as planned." With that, I quickly walked past him and left the room.

I went to Katerina's chamber as I promised that I would spend the night with her. And since the full moon was tomorrow, I simply had to keep luring her to me with my charms. When I was in the hall, I saw that there was this white figure and then I realized that it was Elizabeth. She was wearing a white chemise over a white silk robe, and she walked gracefully back to her chamber, bumping into me. "I suppose you're spending the night with her?" Her eyebrows were arched as she gave me a small smile. There was no shadow of a doubt in her eyes, and in fact, she looked warmly at me – as if actually supporting me despite the fact that she hated Katerina. I smiled back at her as my eyebrows arched up playfully.

"You're not mad, are you?" I asked and she slowly shook her hand.

"Of course not," She replied. "In fact, I even give you my permission. The full moon is tomorrow, and we cannot let any mishap happen, can we?" My smile became wider. Then, I lifted her chin up as she continued to look at me. Without another word, I gently pressed my lips on hers.

"Thank you," I murmured. And she gave me that loving look that made my heart skip a beat. She was the only woman who had made me feel this way, and I can absolutely admit that Katerina was irrelevant after the sacrifice when her life is finally taken away. With one last lingering gaze, Elizabeth finally turned away and walked back to her chamber. I watched her go, and once her door was quietly shut, I secretly smiled at myself and finally turned to Katerina's chamber's door. I lifted my clenched hand up, and gently gave a knock. After a few short moments, there was no answer, and so I knocked again.

No answer.

Third time's the charm, so I knocked again. And still, no answer. I frowned and decided to barge in. I opened the door, and I saw that the room was empty. But I went in, to search for her in the bathroom, yet, there was no sign of her. Immediately, I felt rage rise up in my throat, and walked back into her bedroom. I looked around again as the information sank. I flipped a table over furiously, and went downstairs with my vampire speed. I searched for Elijah, and found him in the same room, sitting on a velveteen chair reading a book. I walked towards him with much anger.

"_What have you done_?" I demanded. He looked up at me questioningly as he slowly closed the book.

"I don't understand." He said as he placed the book on the table beside him.

"Katerina is _gone_. She has _fled_." I simply stated firmly. Elijah stood up in shock with his mouth slightly agape.

"No."

"What have you done?" I breathed at him as I stared into his eyes with such seriousness. He only shook his head.

"I told her nothing." There, I immediately grabbed his shirt and drove him towards the wall on the other side of the room, near the fireplace. I then revealed my vampire features.

"_DON'T LIE TO ME!_" Anger was in my chest, and I glared at my brother. He panted but he remained calm as I sensed a slight fear in his eyes. I could not believe how my brother betrayed me. How I had lost the doppelganger that I had been searching for for centuries. All those time, wasted!

"I will find her." Elijah slowly said as he panted. "You have my word." He nearly murmured.

"And if you do not," I now calmly said as my features returned to normal. "I give you _my_ word." I looked at him dead in the eyes. "You will be dead."

"_What has happened?"_ We both looked at the door as we heard Elizabeth looking at us in alarm. I looked back at Elijah and roughly released my hold from him. I made a few paces back as I now turned to Elizabeth.

"Katerina has fled. She's gone." I stated again, with my eyes cold and my nose scrounged in anger. Elizabeth drew in a sharp breath as she stepped inside the room, her wide were wide with shock and with confusion.

"_What?_" She breathed.

"I will go search for her, and call the others." Elijah quietly said and left the room. It was clear though that Elizabeth had seen quite of the scene where I had pinned Elijah to the wall, and she looked at me suspiciously.

"I shall help them." She then said, as I turned from her and walked towards the window, glaring into the night. She needn't help the men, but if she did want to, I knew that I could not stop her. And so, I let her be. But I still could not help but feel furious about this whole thing. Who else have betrayed me to help Katerina flee?

* * *

><p>"Elijah!" I beckoned as I ran and caught up with him into the woods. The other men had been summoned, and there, I saw Trevor. They were standing a few feet away from us as Elijah turned to acknowledge me. I breathed loudly as I looked directly into his eyes. "I have come to help." I then said, but he only narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.<p>

"And why would you?" He then asked, clearly not in a pleasant mood. I knew what was on his mind, of course. Why would I be helping to search for Katherine when I had said it and expressed it countless of times already that I hate the girl? But what Elijah didn't know was that all of this was a plot that I had excellently executed, with the help of Trevor, of course. So I drew in a sharp breath as I looked at the other men, waiting for Elijah and I's order, then I glanced back at him.

"Because I had a change of heart," I breathed. And there, he stared back into my eyes without even blinking. I knew he was surprised since he did not say anything. There was a pause between us that felt like forever, and instead he looked away, straight to his men.

"I appreciate your efforts, but I must find her for my brother's sacrifice." He said with his voice low and even. And there, I looked at him with my eyes wide in shock as anger rose in my chest. He began walking, but I immediately blocked his way.

"_What?_" I demanded. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me. "I did all of this for _you_," I said with a scoff. "And yet, you're still willing to do what your brother has told you just because of a _petty_ threat?" It was unbelievable. I have given him what he wanted since that little speech that he had given me several days ago, and yet, he remains loyal to Nik just like a dog. It was such a petty. And just because Nik has threatened to kill him! I cannot believe Elijah. I understand that he is generous and compassionate, and is living with such morals in the code of word, but sometimes it can be too much that he becomes a fool. "Don't be a fool, Elijah. I have given you what you wanted. Don't let him win." He stared back at me with such warmth and hesitation. I knew he wanted to do what I had just said because he agrees with me. And yet, I also know that it was overshadowed by his loyalty for his brother. And so, he casted his eyes down for a short moment before he casted them up again at me. I knew that with that look and with his thoughts, he was clearly apologizing. I glared at him in disgust as I gave him an overall look, and then I decided to disappear.

With my vampire speed, I ran like the wind, probably even faster. The colossal trees casted their colossal shadows on the ground making the woods dark in the night. But, the moon's pale light glazed on the ground ever so slightly, and there I heard a beating heart loudly thumping. I also heard heavy breathing. I saw the owner of the heart's shadow running overhead. But since I ran faster, I blocked its way, and then I saw her, Katherine. She immediately stopped once she saw me in the pale moonlight, and gasped in a terrified shock.

"Elizabeth," She breathed. Her chest was heaving in exhaustion from all the running. I narrowed my eyes and glared at her as I raised my chin up since my anger hadn't died down.

"_KATERINA_!" We heard someone call back, but I knew that they were still far away. She looked alarmingly back.

"You are not permitted to call me by my name, just because you call my cousins by theirs." I simply stated, still glaring at her. She looked back at me, still heaving, and her eyes were pleading.

"_Please_, please let me go." She begged. But I stepped forward and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I have already," I said. "I was the one who asked Trevor to do so."

"What?" She breathed as a confused look ran over her face. I secretly smiled in delight. She couldn't be any more frightened of me, I knew. But I also knew how badly she wanted to live.

"_And I want you to remember that for the rest of your pathetic life, Katerina._" I then compelled. "_You shall thank me when the time comes. But now, I want you to run as fast as you can. Do not let them catch you; let Trevor help you. And when he does, and the appropriate time comes, you _shall_ turn yourself into a vampire because _that_ is the _only_ way you can live. This small talk of ours shall only remain between us, is that clear?_" When I was finished compelling her, I stepped back and she looked blankly at me as she nodded. But I only continued to glare at her as I finally said, "Go!"

Katherine gave me her last glance before she started running away again. I watched her for a second as she went as I smirked in amusement. She actually thought that I continued to help, but what she didn't know was that I have compelled her into her own doom. A few centuries later, she would find out how damned she was from Klaus since she had turned herself into a vampire instead of remaining a human for the sacrifice and facing her true fate. And apparently, she'll be spending more time running away from him than live the good life of immortality.

"_KATERINA_!" I heard them call again, and so I looked at the direction where I heard them, then I immediately ran towards them to find Elijah.

* * *

><p>I called again as I decided that we should scatter. "We should scatter," I said to my men as we continued to move about. Then, Elizabeth suddenly appeared in our way, still in her silk robe and chemise. Her hair was windswept and it was clear that she had been running.<p>

"I hope you're happy, Elijah." She said as she walked towards me. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her.

"Have you found her?" I asked. But she only shook her head, feigning a look of dismay.

"No, I have not," she said. Yet, I continued to narrow my eyes at her in suspicion.

"Don't lie to me, Elizabeth." I sternly said. "I know you have the girl." She narrowed her eyes at mine and gave me a really cold glare. I knew that my decision made her infuriated, but she did not understand. I gave my brother my word, and as far as I was concerned, I would do everything in my power to do as I have said.

"And why would you think _that_?" She quickly replied in a sharp tone. "I have already helped the girl escape. You do not think that I would waste more time by helping her after that?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Especially when I found out that my first efforts were wasted," She quickly added and continued to give me that cold glare. I sighed loudly, annoyed and frustrated by all of this. Time is ticking and I have to find Katerina before she could get any farther.

"I don't have any time for this." I said, letting her know that my patience can only go so far. "If you want to help, Elizabeth, then I –"

"Oh, but I'd rather not." She quickly interjected and gave me a smirk. "I am done with helping you brothers, and therefore, I shall retire." I gave her an annoyed and impatient look but she only raised her chin up and began walking. Soon enough, she disappeared, and my men and I went further into the woods.

We got to a spot, using our vampire speed, where I could smell human blood. And I immediately knew that that was hers. "She's here." I said to my men. "_Katerina_!" Then I called into the darkness. It was already midnight and we had been searching for hours. "I know _you're_ near! I can smell you're blood." I walked a few paces further. "It is pointless to run! Klaus will find you wherever you are!" I continued to call, but then Trevor suddenly appeared by my side pointing to the direction that I was facing.

"Over there." He said. "There's more blood over there." And so I glanced back at my men and gave a nod towards the direction he pointed. And there, we all made our way, scattering slightly so that we won't miss any signs of her.

* * *

><p>I sipped on my goblet full of wine as I stood by my bedroom window where I had watched the woods with patience and with a glare. It was already the break of dawn, and my brother and our men have not gotten back from their search of Katerina. She simply must be found because the full moon was tonight.<p>

And the sacrifice _must_ happen.

I heard the door creak open and then was quietly closed behind. I was still too furious to notice who it was though, since I could not care about anything else except for the doppelganger. "Still no sign of her?" I heard that familiar voice, and so I looked behind to face it. Elizabeth was already dressed in a red velvet day dress, and looked strikingly beautiful since it brought out the greens of her eyes and her alabaster skin.

I only shook my head. "Not a single thing." I said as I turned back to the woods where I saw Elijah returning with a few of his men. I noticed that Trevor was not with him. "How can they possibly lose a human girl?" I suddenly demanded, turning to face her. "We are _vampires_! We run faster! Our senses are heightened! We are natural born predators! Hunting down a human is one of our natural skills!" But she only nodded at me in agreement.

"Well, Elijah had been searching for her diligently since last night," She said. "You cannot possibly think that he was the one who caused all this, do you?" I watched her lean by the wall and glance overhead by the woods. As much as I wanted to think that way that she had explained, I still have my suspicions on my brother since he had been the one who wanted me to spare Katerina's life. And it infuriated me even more with that fact, and the fact that the sacrifice might not happen, plus the fact that Elizabeth seems to have faith in Elijah. But she suddenly faced me. "We will find her." Her tone was calm and soothing. I somehow remembered that she knew telepathy, and I suddenly wondered whether she knew that Elijah was the one who caused all this or not. "Besides, it's early in the morning." She then added. "You said so yourself, we are vampires. Hunting down a human is our natural skill. It's in our nature." With a shrug, she gave me an assuring smile. And for the first time since last night, I smiled faintly at her. "What is also natural is that humans are predictable. They will _find_ her." There, I noticed that I have already calmed down and smiled at her. We held that smile for a few more moments before I finally took her hand and brought it to my lips. I kissed it ever so gently as I looked up at her, still with a smile.

"And this is why you are my queen."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that day…<strong>_

With a strong sense of urgency, I rushed towards the foyer since I heard screaming. When I had arrived at the room, I immediately saw Elizabeth furiously choking my brother up against the wall. "_I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO HIM. I SHOULDN'T HAVE LOVED YOU!" _I saw her scream at him.

"Elizabeth!" I immediately called, and with my vampire speed, I managed to break her hold from my brother. Klaus dropped to the floor, coughing wildly as air filled his lungs all of a sudden. I went by his side to make sure he was alright. But, I looked up at Elizabeth, who was glaring at Klaus as she panted for breath, and demanded, "What's the matter with both of you?" Part of me was completely angry with this infantile bickering, but when I saw how angry Elizabeth was, how her eyes were filled with menace, and I slightly felt frightened.

"What I should've done a long time ago was _kill_ you…" She said, with her voice low and even. I stared back at her as I patted my brother on his back, until she started charging towards Klaus again. I, absent-mindedly, backed away, and I knew that I should've just stopped them. But the tension was frighteningly growing. The pits of my stomach churned as I nervously saw how they both furiously looked at each other. Suddenly, before Elizabeth could even reach him, Klaus disappeared with his vampire speed. Her eyes danced as she frowned when she saw that he wasn't there, and before both of us knew, Klaus had appeared behind her and drove the dagger at her back.

"You deserved to die..." Klaus hissed behind her ear with a snarl, as the look of shock swept over both of our faces. I knew that when she saw the expression on my face, she knew that it was Klaus. In a matter of seconds, she began to turn pale as she let out a tiny gasp. She dropped on her knees slowly, and then onto the floor, unconscious.

I watched with horror. And for a moment, I couldn't speak. It was as if time had slowed down, and my brother and I stood there frozen in what felt like forever. But I woke up from my revelry, when I saw how Klaus glared down at Elizabeth's pale and lifeless body. "Wh –" I stammered, my voice was hoarse and low. _"What have you done?"_ I breathed as my eyes began to burn with tears. Slowly, Klaus titled his head to look at me, his nose was still flaring with anger, and a snarl was still on his lips. He glared at me and tilted his chin up slowly.

"We are vampires, big brother." He simply stated. "We do not feel. We do not care. And we certainly do not _love_."

"But…" I stared directly into his eyes. "Elizabeth…"

"She was a traitor." He replied with a shrug, looking down at Elizabeth's body. Then, he looked back at me. "And if you're still with me, you will now go and continue to look for Katerina." I slowly swallowed back as I casted my eyes down. Anger filled my chest, and I clenched my fists in frustration. I knew that I would end up like Elizabeth if I didn't oblige, and I also knew that I would only make matters worse if I try and turn my back on him.

As his big brother, it was my sole duty to protect my family. And perhaps, I should be protecting them from Klaus, not the other way around. Still, he is my brother after all. I gave him my word. But this was not right at all, and I could not bear the guilt that will probably remain for the rest of my immortal life. So with my jaw tightened, and my teeth gritted, I glared at him and made a few paces towards him. "I _will_…" I angrily said, with my voice terrifyingly low and even. "But after I do, I want you to know that you no longer have me as your brother." We both glared at each other and held that gaze for a couple of seconds before I finally turned and disappeared.


	43. The Damned

****Author's Note: Here we are, for the next part of the series! Since my two-week break is over, I knew that I shouldn't keep you guys waiting all that long anymore. So here it is! Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think! ;) xxo****

* * *

><p><em>"You choke my throat<em>  
><em>With words of wonder<em>  
><em>You make it hard to breathe<em>  
><em>Your love's so cold<em>  
><em>Just like an arrow<em>  
><em>Pierced through my skin I bleed<em>

_I knew you were no angel_  
><em>But god, what did I do?"<em>

**_- Charli XCX, "Stay Away"_**

* * *

><p><strong>The Damned<strong>

**The Revelation Series**

_**A Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction**_

* * *

><p>He laid there still with his arms wide and his eyes closed. The cold night air somehow made him feel comfortable. And the silence, made him even more comfortable, as if he was dead. But the smell of the old leaves on the ground and dust made him even more conscious of his surroundings. A tiny speck of moist fell on his cheek, and with that, he slowly opened his eyes. He saw the clear dark night sky, and saw white tiny specks falling down on him. He realized that it was snow. Winter was finally upon them. Had it been that long? With a sharp breath, he closed his eyes again and continued to feel the cold snow falling. But then he heard footsteps, coming towards him and he frowned slightly. He was in the middle of the road at the ungodly hours of the night. Had someone come for him? If so, who? And then he felt a sudden pang in his chest as he wondered, and immediately forced himself into neutrality. He had turned it off, but he couldn't seem to do so even inside himself.<p>

How dreadful…

"Damon?" That voice was so familiar to him, that he felt his heart sink again. It felt so long ago since he heard that voice, it felt like he already forgot it. But now that he did hear it, that familiarity overwhelmed him and he couldn't help but wonder if it was real. He opened his eyes slowly, afraid to turn and look. But there was only silence, she didn't say anything else, and he was dying to hear her voice again. Just then, he heard footsteps again, and he waited expectantly as she stepped closer to him. "Look at me," she whispered. He knew that she sat beside him, waiting expectantly for him to turn and look, but he didn't. Part of him wished this wasn't real, but he longed for it, craved for it to be real. Perhaps it was. And so he slowly turned to look, and there she was. Her deep green eyes shining brightly, wondering, questioning, as she looked at him, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart beat rapidly as relief gushed all over his nerves.

It was real.

She gave him a smirk as her gaze softened at his. Her smooth skin looked so soft that he wanted to touch it, to hold her in his arms and never let go just so he'd really know if this was real. And as if she read his mind, in which she probably did, she reached for his hand and he felt her touch. Shivers ran down his spine as he watched her bring his knuckles to her lips and she kissed it ever so slightly. He let out an exhale as she did and she brought his hand to cup her cheek. She had no idea whatsoever how much he longed for her. How much he wanted to kiss her, hold her, and tell her how he really felt. But he couldn't, and so he only stared back, frozen. She leaned closer to him, running her other free hand on his chest which made him shiver. With that, he managed to run his hand behind her head as she let go of it, and he sat up.

She was real.

There, she smiled softly at him and she ran her hand up to the nape of his neck. "What took you so long?" He managed to say. His voice sounded so unfamiliar, hoarse and strained, as if he hadn't been speaking in a really long time. But he looked deeply into her deep green eyes, drowning in them. And she looked back expectantly at him.

"I wasn't gone too long." She replied, pulling him closer to her and she grazed her nose on his cheek. And then she grazed her lips, and kissed him softly there then she went down to his chin. Oh how much he wanted her. She had no idea. And so with a low groan, he kissed her cheek softly, his hand running down her back. He felt her smile and she pulled back to look at him. And then, finally, she kissed him, softly at first, but Damon pulled her hungrily closer to him. Their kiss was deep, passionate, and hungry. He can tell that she craved for him too, just by the way she breathlessly kissed him, without even bothering to pause and breathe. It went on longer than both of them could notice. They were both so entranced by each other, that it felt like they've been kissing forever. But it wasn't, and Damon wished it had been. He wished she didn't leave so he can still have her, whatever chance he could get. Yet, she pulled away all of a sudden, and with that, he slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see hers. Instead of her deep green eyes, he saw hazel ones and he immediately frowned as he realized whose it was.

Katherine.

"Pathetic," She said with a devious grin. He narrowed his eyes at her as he glared. But she only rolled her eyes as she smirked. "You don't get the girl, Damon. A lesson you'll have to learn for eternity." She then quickly snapped his neck and he fell unconscious to the ground.

"Good morning to you."

Damon opened his eyes and glared at Katherine who was sitting on a bench by the door, in which he realized that they were in the cellar. "Katherine," He said with a groan as he tried to move, but couldn't since he was weak. She smirked at him, clearly enjoying this. And he couldn't help but despise her, the woman he actually fell so madly in love with, that he became an idiot. And with that manipulative dream, he despised her even more, if that was even possible.

"Don't even bother moving," She then sighed as she looked at her nails. "You're on vervain, and haven't fed for days." She then looked at him sharply, and then she scrounged her nose. "That's probably because of your killing spree these past few weeks. Not that I care, but your brother does." Damon looked back at her, breathing deeply. He hated the fact that he was weak when he needed to attack her. "So since he and Elena are at the Gilbert Lakehouse for the weekend, I took the liberty on volunteering of taking care of _you_." He scoffed as he glanced at Katherine, who had her eyebrows arched and a smirk on her face. And why did she want to take care of him exactly? She's not the whole caring kind, and Damon doesn't see any possible reason why she would suddenly do this. Unless she wanted something from him, but whatever it was, he's sure that she won't get anything from him.

"Really?" He managed to grunt with a mocking smile. "Take care of me?" With an air laugh, he repeated mockingly, and her smile faded as she glared at him. "I'd rather die," He added in a pleasant tone and a smile, yet there was no doubt that there was sarcasm there. Katherine blinked as she inhaled deeply and rolled her eyes afterwards.

"Well," She began. "I was the one who turned you, so I make sure that I do take care of you."

"Cut the crap, Katherine." Damon sputtered. "Tell me what you want," He turned away weakly, as he felt his stomach grumble in hunger and his throat dry from thirst. He needed to feed. And he definitely needed to get out of here.

"I don't want anything." She breathed. There, with his vampire speed, he started at the door to finally get a blood bag or something, until he was suddenly stopped by Katherine, who blocked his way, and managed to grabbed his shirt. She threw him to the other side of the wall and he landed his back there with a loud thud as he slid weakly down to the floor. He managed a grunt. "You're right. I'm not taking care of you." She amusedly said as she crouched down and looked at him at eyelevel. He smirked to show her that he knew oh so very well that she wasn't. But then, she grabbed his neck and began choking him. "I'm here to murder all of those butterflies that you feel for Elizabeth, because I'm telling you Damon, it's a big mistake." He looked at her with his wide icy blue eyes in panic. His lungs could give up anytime if she continued to hold on, and he needed to breathe. If only he was strong enough, he could've managed to push her to the other side for her to release him. But he wasn't, and instead, he held on to her wrist.

"Ka…therine." He let out a struggling gasp. And she smirked at him as she finally released. Air finally came through his lungs again, and he began to cough wildly.

"You're being absolutely suicidal," Katherine breathed as she stood up. He gave her a cold hard glare, but she only looked feistily down at him.

"Why do you care?" He growled.

"Because Damon," She sweetly said, even though it was fake. "You can fall in love with anybody else in this world, but you can't fall in love with an Original." He cocked an eyebrow. This came from the girl who had broken his heart. Who faked her death, crushing his soul in the process as his brother urged him to turn into a vampire since she gave them her blood, and made him spend the last hundred years trying to save her from that tomb in which she wasn't really in. And when she returned for the moonstone, she managed to tell him that she always loved Stefan.

Stefan. Stefan. Stefan.

_Always Stefan._

Why couldn't it be him? Why couldn't it be _ever_ him? He wasn't all monstrous. He was the bad guy because he chose to be one, that way he could be strong and powerful. Because that's the only way he could shield himself from this disgusting emotion called _love_. And although, he would never admit it or say it out loud that he did feel this sort of emotion for Elizabeth, he can't deny it either.

But it wasn't _love_.

"Well you don't have to worry," He began to stand up on his feet. Then he looked directly into her eyes and plainly stated, "I don't love her." With a glare, he began to walk to the door.

"Don't lie to yourself, Damon." Katherine mocked as she appeared in his way again. "That dream I did? It was a test, and it showed how much you care for her. And you can't deny that to me. I've been lurking around and I saw _everything_." She then slowly smiled as Damon's eyes were wide with anger.

"She's gonna kill you," He said with a nod. His eyes didn't even blink as he stared back at her with a cold glare. But then, he shoved her to the side to get her out of his way. "But I'll do that before does." He began to walk and heard that she sighed.

"When will you ever learn?" She breathed. "You don't get the girl, Damon. And you'll never will. You think she's going to come back? For _you_?" She continued to mock as she let out a scoff. "_Please_. She's an Original; nine hundred years older than you. She doesn't have time for pesky little young vampires like you." But Damon rolled his eyes and continued walking. She blocked his way again, and when she did, Damon was losing his patience and pushed her to the wall in which she turned and managed to get the upper hand. Quickly, she dug her hand through his diaphragm and up to his heart. She managed to hold it, and Damon gasped. "Stubborn," She narrowed her eyes at him. "If you were this interesting a hundred years ago, then I'd probably loved you."

"Screw you," He grunted.

"Now _you_ listen to me," She tugged and Damon could feel her hand holding his heart tight. He gasped again. "I'm going to make you suffer," She tugged again, and he uneasily tried to keep still. "Going to make you realize what a huge mistake this is, and make you turn it off." Damon stared back at her, holding his breath as she glared at him. "I'm going to make sure that you do, otherwise, you'll end up with your heart ripped out of your chest by the hand of your loved one, _literally_." With that, she cocked her eyebrows and immediately pulled her hand out in a hard tug. He gasped again as he dropped down on the floor and began to breathe. But then, she grabbed his shirt and began dragging him back to the cellar. She threw him there, closed the door with a loud bang, and locked it.

* * *

><p>"Is everything okay?"<p>

"Mh-hmm." He heard her reply as if she didn't really care. And she probably didn't, but Stefan couldn't care any less. He wasn't really sure if what he decided was right, leaving Damon into Katherine's hands. But the thing was, he expects Katherine wouldn't do anything stupid to Damon, considering his position right now. When Elizabeth left, Damon had been lashing out, devouring on feeding, not caring whether he cleaned it up or not. But of course, as his brother, Stefan claimed that role, and managed to clean Damon's dead bodies into oblivion. Still, Damon pretended as if he didn't care she was gone. But Stefan knew him far too well.

He could remember that night perfectly when Elizabeth had a house-warming dinner party. Just by the way Damon looked at her, Stefan immediately knew. He knew that he was in love with her. And as far as he was relieved that his brother was no longer in love with his girlfriend, Elena, he couldn't help but feel nervous and concerned because Damon fell in love with an Original. It was strange, because Stefan knew how much Damon hated the Originals. But now, it was definitely questionable just how much his brother had spent time with Elizabeth. Stefan noticed that somehow, Damon disappeared frequently, but he ignored that because he thought that it was rather typical of him. Plus, he was with Elena. And now, he couldn't help but regret that he hadn't been paying attention. He could've talked to Damon or something. Then again, he also knew that Damon would shut him off, as always.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he faced the lake with the sunset sky, dripping with pink and oranges. He called Katherine to make sure that Damon was alright, but then he heard her let out sigh. And a nagging feeling of regret suddenly flushed over him. Why did he leave Damon in Katherine's hands?

"Yes, Stefan," Katherine breathed. "I beat him up and made him suffer by locking him up in the cellar with no sun and no blood."

"Katherine, if you do something…"

"What?" She then interjected. "I know you don't trust me, but you don't have to worry…" She playfully added. "I'm going to bring him back to you, good as new. And you don't have to be jealous, because you know that I love you." Her tone was teasing and sweet, in an annoying way, that Stefan rolled his eyes impatiently. He then realized that Katherine already clicked off, and he looked at his phone's screen then at the lake with a sigh. He only hoped he did the right thing. Ever since Damon began lashing out, Elena had been worried. Too worried. He knew that she cared for him, but it was all too much to see. It was foolish to feel jealous, especially now with Damon's feelings about Elena. But he wondered whether he really should be relieved because he somehow feels that he should question Elena's feelings. Then he shook his head, as if trying to shake off those questions and doubts in his mind.

Elena loved him. _Him_. And nobody else.

"You shouldn't have left him with her," He then heard Elena say behind him. They were spending this weekend together, just the two of them, at the lakehouse since they both figured they needed it. They've thought of this for a long time already, but he also knew that she had mixed emotions of going here because they needed to take care of Damon. With that thought, Stefan's frustrations couldn't help but rise up in his throat, and he pushed them back down because Elena, of all people, shouldn't hear anything about it from his lips.

"He's definitely going to take a beating from her," Stefan replied as he turned to face her. "But he'll be fine. We need to keep him down from all the feeding…"

"And the killing…" Elena finished, looking directly at his eyes. He pressed his lips together as he solemnly nodded. She began walking towards him, inhaling deeply as she did. "How can you trust her?" She asked.

"I don't," He immediately replied.

"Then we should go back." She arched her eyebrows as she looked expectantly at him. He knew that she knew that he would oblige her. But this once, he didn't want to. It was selfish of him to not want to go back, even for his brother, just to spend some alone time with her. But what was wrong with being selfish just this once? And so he shook his head solemnly again.

"Elena…" He breathed. "He'll be fine." He looked directly at her hazel eyes. They looked rather surprised at him, but then he moved towards her and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Can't we spend some weekend, alone, together?" She then slowly looked down and gulped. Then she brought her eyes back up again and nodded.

"You're right," She replied. "He'll be fine." He smiled faintly at her, and so did she. He then pulled her into a hug, and she went in. It was rather strange, but he knew that it was of her undying concern for his brother that was somehow eating her inside.

And he couldn't help but feel those nagging emotions back, somehow, eating him inside.

* * *

><p>Katherine opened the door and saw Damon sprawled on the ground, wallowing in the darkness. He weakly lifted his head up and looked at her. And so she threw him a half-full blood bag with a smirk. "Get up," She commanded as he slowly sat up and got the bag. He opened it and immediately drank. "You need that for strength," Her eyebrows shot up a she smirked in amusement. Damon was pale and weak, and she was willing to do more damage, but if she does the same thing, then it'll only bore her. So she thought of a great idea for both of them to have fun. If she really was that willing to make Damon turn his humanity off, there was only one thing she can do so that he would.<p>

It was quite amusing that Stefan had called to check up on him. And sure, she might've said that she will bring Damon back to them good as new, but of course, what Stefan didn't know was her true intentions. Since Klaus was dead, rotting in that coffin of his with Elijah – so she had heard, – she can finally stay here in Mystic Falls and do whatever she liked to do. The top of her list was to make Damon kill those butterflies that he felt for Elizabeth, and bring the fun Damon with his humanity off. Just like when he was searching for Katherine when he arrived back in Mystic Falls to make Stefan suffer.

"A half bag for strength?" Damon finally managed to mock. He was still weak, but he definitely got a little energy. Katherine slowly smiled at him, and he smirked quite groggily at her as he finally got on his feet and dropped the now empty bag on the ground.

"You'll have more soon," She sweetly said. But then he narrowed his eyes at her with that smirk of his. She knew that that was a questioning look, wondering what she meant by that. And so, she continued to smile knowingly at him. "Don't look surprised," With a scoff, she rolled her eyes as she scrounged her. "We're gonna have a party. So you can have as much as you want." Damon blinked at her a few times as he pursed his lips. Clearly, he was thinking this over. But Katherine wanted to make things easier for him. "It's either you have fun at our party, or you stay here and die of starvation. What's it gonna be?" She then added with a smirk. He looked back at her with his piercing yet hungry blue eyes, and she knew that he finally decided.

* * *

><p>Elijah leaned closer and stared at his sister's pale face. Rebekah looked peaceful as she lay in her coffin with that dagger plunged deep right in her chest. A month and a week had already passed, and still, he hasn't awakened her. Perhaps part of him knew that the reason why he hasn't was the fact that she might cause trouble again. In which, he knew she really would. She was going to wake up, angrier than ever, and she'll face him with that wrath of hers that cannot be unfazed. And yet, he couldn't help but frown at his own thoughts. He couldn't believe that he was letting his sister be in this coffin for so long. What was he thinking? He should've awakened her just as when he got here in New Orleans. There was one thing he knew, and that he was very unlike his brother, Klaus. But, he wasn't the one who daggered Rebekah either. He would never do so. It was Damon who did it, and he did that to save Elizabeth.<p>

With a sharp exhale, Elijah slowly reached for the dagger's handle and gripped on it tightly. He stared at Rebekah's peaceful and unconscious face, and couldn't help but wonder, what happened to their family after all these centuries? It had turned chaotic. The things they've done to each other and to other people, all of it, left scars that will never fade. It was a shame, and Elijah couldn't help but be sad. And so, in one quick motion, he pulled the dagger out and then looked back at Rebekah. She'll be awake soon enough.

And he'll be here when she does.

* * *

><p>Damon walked down the stairs as he saw the sea of people inside his very own house. He frowned as loud music thumped and everyone danced to the beat, swinging their hips with their arms raised in the air. As he merged into the crowd, he saw this girl who eyed him flirtatiously as she danced and held that red solo cup. Damon narrowed his eyes at her as he smirked and blinked a few times. She was attractive no doubt about that. Her brown hair was straight and she had bangs, framing her face perfectly. But then, he suddenly looked away as he remembered. That girl's brown hair reminded him of someone. Although, her hair was different and all, still… Now, he needed a drink.<p>

Suddenly, someone pulled him hard by his wrist and he turned around only to find Katherine, holding an open bottle of a half-drank bourbon – in which he realized that it was from their liquor cabinet. She shoved the bottle at him with a devious smirk. "I'm already one step ahead of you," She said as he took the bottle from her and gave her a look before he drank. He had no idea whoever these people are, and where Katherine actually got them. But he didn't really care all that much, so he didn't ask. "And there's another thing," He heard her say as he drank on the bottle, and felt the alcohol line down his throat. When his eyes landed on her, she suddenly shoved this girl who she had already been bitten – and probably already drank on – at him. The girl had brown hair _again_.

Damon rolled his eyes in irritation.

"I think I can find my own prey," He said with his eyebrows arched. When he was about to turn away, he suddenly caught the scent of blood. That was when he felt his stomach grumble as his throat began closing up dryly in thirst. He realized that he was really hungry, and his fangs lowered all of a sudden. Katherine smirked knowingly at him, and with a hard gaze, he forgot about the girl having brown hair the same as… Well, the same as someone else's. If he really wanted to forget about her, then he might as well devour on this human girl and let his thirst be quenched. And so, he aggressively pulled the girl, in which she followed like a robot since Damon realized that she had been compelled, and dug his fangs onto her neck, popping that artery vein. When he tasted the warm fluid, he immediately felt intoxicated. He was hungry, and thirsty, he wanted more. It was like he was in a blissful haze of ecstasy.

The girl's breathing slowed down, and he didn't even notice. In fact, the bottle of bourbon slipped from his hands, but he didn't hear it crash since Katherine probably caught it. He was holding the girl tightly, still not letting go. That was until she became limp, and her breathing finally stopped. He realized he had drunk her dry. He finally let her go, still in a groggy haze, and dropped her body in which she fell on the wooden floors with a thud. His eyes were casted down at her lifeless body as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and then he casted his eyes slowly at Katherine, who was watching intently with a proud smirk on her face. "Oops," He muttered with a slight shrug. But then a blonde girl walked past him and the body, and he realized that all these people were compelled because they were absolutely oblivious to what just happened.

Now it just got really fun.

So, in one quick but graceful motion, he managed to pull the blonde girl's hand towards him with a smirk. His eyes landed on Katherine as the blonde girl obliged and stood close to him. "'Guess it's time for the next one…" He gave her a knowing smirk as he revealed his vampire features and dug his fangs yet again and drank.

* * *

><p>She entered a café called Caffe Nero at Westminster, Victoria Street, which was only seven minutes away from the Buckingham Palace. It was quite amusing how long she hadn't been in London. She was like a tourist now, enjoying the sites, and visiting the tourist attractions and seeing how things had changed. The London Bridge even looked different now. It felt like it was only yesterday when she and Elijah stood there dressed in garbs that were very old-fashioned now, obviously. Still, she enjoyed it. Aside from Paris, this was also her home for quite some time. And since she had already been here for more than a month, she found herself going to Caffe Nero more frequently during afternoons, enjoying the Italian coffee and some tea, while reading things she happen to stumble upon.<p>

When she finally had her order, which was the Espresso Macchiato, she went to sit on a comfy individual couch and put her bag on the round coffee table in front of her as she softly blew on her coffee. Then, she sipped on it. "I knew I'd see you here again," She heard someone say behind her, so she shot her eyebrows up and turned to see who it was. Perhaps it was someone stalking her, because apparently, she's always here. But no, she knew who it was right then and there. She had known he was here several times and casually thought of her, wondering if she was who he really thought she was. She didn't really want to be the one to approach him and all, because it would be more fun if he was the one to do so. With an expectant smile, she looked at him.

"Isaac," She said, looking at him from head to toe. It had been a long time – a really long one. He looked different. He had a modern haircut (shortened, obviously), and he was wearing an oxblood cashmere turtleneck sweater, a pair of dark brown corduroys, loafers and a trench coat. His former curly blonde hair somehow straightened, but it still managed to have a few waves, and his hazel eyes glistened. Elizabeth also noticed those little stubbles on his chin and strong jaws, but he smiled widely at her. "It took you a really long time before you finally recognized me." She added with a tease, and he let out a chuckle.

"Well, you knew it was me all along, and yet you have waited all this time for us to finally talk." He replied, with a playful tone. She noticed that he was still the same man, fun and playful, even after all these centuries. How wonderful that was. She arched her eyebrows as she took his statement into consideration. "Besides, you cannot really blame me; it had been a long time since I've seen you. And if I remember correctly, you were actually dead." Now, she let out a chuckle as she shrugged.

"I was," She said. "But don't look surprised. I'm here in the flesh." Then she sipped on the coffee she was holding, and placed it down on the table beside her bag.

"I was quite surprised, because of all places, you were here." He said. And she smiled at him as she gestured for him to sit down.

"Well…" She said. "I had been awake since the previous year, and I had no business there whatsoever anymore. Come and sit down, I believe that we should catch up." With an expectant look, she waited for him to sit, but he instead, smiled graciously at him.

"I would love to, doll," He began. "But I am late for a date." Elizabeth's lips slowly developed a wide smile. A date? So things have changed after all. Well, of course, they have, but she was somehow curious to know what did. Still, she read in his mind that he had a girlfriend, and so she didn't see any reason why she should keep him here. "How about tomorrow?" He then asked. She nodded.

"I would love to."


	44. The Fury

**The Fury**

* * *

><p>Elena came downstairs.<p>

It was already morning and the sun shone brightly as it rose into the horizons. She woke up and saw that Stefan wasn't beside her. Ever since their conversation yesterday morning, they suddenly felt as if they were thousands of miles away. It was strange, awkward, distant, and cold. But despite all of that, they still went hunting together last night. And frankly, she hated it. She hated the animal blood. It tastes so bland and, well, it just didn't taste good at all. Unlike human blood, it doesn't give you the feeling of ecstasy and satisfaction. She doesn't think she'll ever get used to the taste, but she knew that she'll have to at some point or another. But what also really bothered her was the fact that Stefan had been giving her a cold shoulder. She didn't know why. And she really did want to know because if they wanted to make this relationship work then they'll have to talk it out.

She saw the front door was open, and Stefan's back was turned. So she came towards it and leaned on the frame, as she saw Stefan putting their bags in the trunk of his SUV. "Are we leaving?" She asked with a frown.

What was going on?

Stefan turned and looked at her. He just looked nonchalant as he gave a nod. "Yeah," He replied. With a pause, she looked questioningly at him and so he explained further. "You were right. I shouldn't have left Damon with Katherine."

"Is everything okay?" She immediately asked, her furrowed eyebrows growing more concerned.

"Yeah" Stefan nodded. "I was being... _Selfish_. And I made a mistake." Elena only looked at him in understanding. "And... Clearly, you were so concerned for him; I didn't want you to worry anymore."

"Stefan," She quickly interjected, but Stefan shook his head. "It's not like that."

"I just want to know one thing," He then said. His eyes were serious and his expression was stern. Elena inhaled deeply and let out a sigh. Whatever this was, she could tell that this wasn't good at all. "Do you love him?" He arched his eyebrows, waiting expectantly for her to answer. However, she stared back at him, frozen. What was she supposed to say? That she was, when she doesn't even know for sure? But whenever she sees Damon hurt or getting into trouble, she couldn't help but feel worried all the time. And whenever she sees him with Elizabeth, she did feel a tad jealous. Now, she realized that she not only hated Elizabeth because she turned her into a vampire, but also because she was constantly making Damon trail her behind like some dog. Elena hated Elizabeth because Damon doesn't deserve her. He deserved so much better. And Damon being in love with Elizabeth had been making Elena like this worried girlfriend of his brother when she shouldn't even be worried at all.

But then, what was she supposed to say to Stefan? That she's not in love with Damon, when now she realized that she was? That she would actually lie to him when clearly Stefan had already been jealous and suspicious? As much as she wanted to lie and tell him those feelings do not exist, they _do_, and Stefan deserved the truth.

He, of all people, deserved it.

But she couldn't get to say that three lettered word. And so, she gave a sheepish nod. It was until she met his eyes; his gaze that had hardened and glistened because he was hurt - _because she just broke his heart_ - that she finally said it. "Yes," She whispered. And she knew he heard it due to their heightened senses. Her eyes burned as tears welled up in her eyes. The fact that she broke Stefan's heart was breaking hers. And she wanted to take it all back. She wanted to deny it all and let those feelings fade away, but she couldn't because it was the cold hard truth. She hated it, and she knew he hated it even more than she does. Stefan gulped, as he casted his eyes down and fidgeted with his hands before he looked away. "I'm sorry," She now croaked, as a few tears streamed down her cheeks. His hard gaze landed back on her and he shook his head.

"Don't be," He turned away again. "That's all I needed to know." He said as he looked at her again before he turned and shut the trunk with a thud. "We're leaving in a few minutes."

Elena let her tears fall down on her cheeks as she nodded and turned away to see if she forgot anything.

* * *

><p>"I should've known you've got a girlfriend."<p>

Elizabeth smiled at Isaac who was sitting across from her at Caffe Nero in a wonderful yet cold afternoon in London. He had wanted to meet her here again when he agreed with her yesterday that they should catch up, and so there they were, playing chess while they were at it. He brought it with him as a surprise for her, and well, Elizabeth was indeed amused, but not all that surprised.

"Was it such a surprise?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow and moved his knight, eating her pawn in the process. With a playful smirk, his hazel eyes looked directly at her green ones and she smiled.

"Should I be?" She shrugged as she picked up her cup of Espresso Macchiato and sipped. "What I am quite surprised about is who it was." And it was the truth. Who knew that they would end up together and in this lifetime? So, she put her cup down and smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I am sure you knew her, Camilla, or Camille as we call her now." He replied with a nod and waited for her move. She looked down at their board, as she searched if there were any opportunities for her to move her queen – which was her favorite chess piece. Unfortunately, there wasn't any, so she instead, moved her knight again and ate his knight in the process.

"Oh I do," With her eyebrows raised, she replied. Then Isaac moved his pawn, and then sipped on his coffee. He was wearing a grey wool sweater, with an oxblood scarf, dark jeans, and leather shoes. His black coat was hanging behind him on his chair, and Elizabeth had to admit that he had very good taste in clothing.

"So, you said you came from this small town in Virginia from America." He said as he waited for her to move, and she moved her bishop. "What brought you back here?" He asked, looking at the board. Of course she knew what his next step was. He was going to move his queen to eat her bishop, since he was planning to move his queen to the position of her king. Then it will be a checkmate. The truth was, she wasn't really interested on playing chess today. She wanted to walk down the streets, finish her coffee as they catch up, and drop by the bookstore to see if there were any good books on the newsstands. Besides, all of those vampire books were so inaccurate – by the way – she had no interest in them whatsoever. She just wanted to see if literature today had improved.

"Yes, well…" She breathed. "I had no other business there whatsoever anymore, since Nik has finally been neutralized." This time, Isaac looked sharply at her with a frown. She knew that by that look, he was asking if she was serious. "We desiccated him with the help of a witch, if that's what you're about to ask." She picked up her coffee again as she gave a knowing smile, and he smiled back as he nodded.

"Of course, you can read minds," He said with a nod as he looked away by the window as people walked down the sidewalk, happily and busily. "I can't believe you've hidden that piece of information from me before. I only knew it when I heard the news that you were dead." She smiled amusedly at him.

"Well, it's more fun if people didn't know."

"And I did bump into Elijah one time here in London, a few months ago," Isaac replied and moved his queen to eat her bishop. "Although, he didn't mention that you were alive."

"That's probably because you didn't ask," She muttered matter-of-factly, cocking a playful eyebrow.

"Yes, well, I didn't know that that was what I was supposed to ask," Elizabeth then moved another pawn. Clearly letting him win, but he didn't seem to notice. "Besides, we didn't chat much. You know how he is…" He shrugged and she nodded knowingly. Elijah didn't exactly talk much unless he needed to, and if he was interested with whomever he was talking to. Of course, if the subject of the conversation interests him as well. "By the way, how is Thomas?" He suddenly asked as he shifted in his seat. Now, Elizabeth frowned as she looked directly at his questioning eyes. She tilted her head to the side as she pursed her lips. Why was he suddenly questioning a dead guy? And how did he exactly know Tom?

"Thomas?" She asked. "You know him?" Isaac then scoffed as he amusedly smiled.

"Of course, I do." He said. "He's one of your beaus back in France. He visited you at the palace once, remember? I mean, he's such a striking and aristocratic man, nobody could possibly miss him." Elizabeth nodded as she finally remembered. Of course, Isaac knew him. How could he not, when he was clearly jealous when Tom visited while Nik was gone during his hunting for the Petrova doppelganger? It was a surprise, Elizabeth remembered. Finding Thomas in a carriage that looked somewhat regal and definitely aristocratic that it caused quite a stur with their sort of friendly neighbors, _was_ surprising. They were curious to see who it was, if perhaps Nik was in it. But then came out this striking young man that was Tom.

And that striking fellow was dead because she killed him for betraying her.

"And probably because he's the French Ambassador." She added with a smile. Isaac was holding his cup as he nodded before he sipped. Their coffee wasn't as hot as it was, so the warmth was tolerable.

"Who has gone missing, so I've heard," He added matter-of-factly as his eyebrows shot up in interest. "You haven't seen him, have you? I mean, he must've heard you were up and about again." Now she chuckled.

"Yes, I did in fact, see him." She amusedly said. "I called him up for a favor. We met up in New York, and then I convinced him to come back with me to Mystic Falls."

"Mystic Falls?" He repeated. "The New World?" He then asked with a frown as he recalled history. She nodded as she picked up her cup and sipped.

"Yes, that was where we were turned centuries ago..." She shrugged with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"So what happened to Tom?" He stared at the board to make his move. "Clearly, something did."

"I simply killed him." Now he looked up in curiosity. "He had to pay his debt for his sins, and that was the price to pay." She shrugged casually again as she recalled their little heated debacle before she had driven the stake to his heart. She remembered how furious she was of what he did. And it simply had to be done.

"Checkmate!" Isaac suddenly announced and Elizabeth tried to look as if she was disappointed when she really wasn't. "I won!" He grinned and she knowingly smiled as she picked up her cup of coffee, which was already half empty.

"Oh, I've already won countless of times already... One little lose doesn't hurt much for ny record." She amusedly said before she drank and Isaac gave her a good-natured eyeroll.

"Perhaps so..." He replied with a smile as he leaned in closer and began fixing the chess board. "You know, I'm about to head somewhere. Why don't you come with me? I'll show you parts of London you've never seen before." Elizabeth shook her head as she scoffed.

"I have been alive long enough to know those parts in London. Besides, I've already been here for a month." She shrugged. "I've already seen it." But then Isaac shook his head.

"Come on, I'm sure you haven't." He pressed on. "It's not like you haven't been dead. You've missed so much!" He then looked directly into her eyes as if pleading, yet they glistened with excitement. She arched her eyebrows as she took his offer in consideration. It would rather be exciting, and fun. And being here for a month was already getting dull, so she might as well have a companion who will bring her to all of these locations that have probably developed while she was rotting in her tomb. So she looked directly into his hazel eyes, who were waiting patiently.

"I guess..." She breathed. "It wouldn't hurt to see more."

Isaac's faint smile slowly grew wider.

* * *

><p>Stefan parked the car in front of the house, and gripped on the steering wheel. They were both silent during the drive back, and it was an awkward and excruciating silence. But what could he possibly do? Talk to her and tell her how he felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest only it wasn't? And yet, he remained calm because as much as the truth hurt, he knew it all along. All this time. But it was different when he heard it from Elena herself.<p>

"Stefan..." Elena breathed as she looked at him. He looked straight ahead, couldn't seem to bear looking at her.

"Elena," He began. "I can't do this anymore..." Now he looked at her, and he saw that her eyes turned glassy with her tears. She looked away and nodded.

"I know," She whispered. "You've been very strong for me, after all we've been through, and I want to thank you for that." She looked directly at his eyes as hers expressed gratitude and sincerity. Stefan nodded. "And I'm really sorry." She then laid her hand on top of his knuckles that were turning pale as he continue to grip on the steering wheel. Stefan looked down at her hands, but then she withdrew it slowly before she finally opened the door and shut it behind her.

He followed her moments later into the house, only to find a bunch of unconscious bodies on the wooden floor, and Katherine on the couch with a bottle of almost empty bourbon. "What the..." Stefan mumbled as he looked around with a frown, taking the whole scene in. Trash was everywhere, and it definitely looked like there was a party.

"Damon!" Elena loudly said as Stefan saw that his brother was actually staked through the wall. Immediately, Elena went towards Damon and removed the stake. He was still conscious, Stefan knew since he heard his shallow breaths. He managed a quick glare since he still felt bitter, but he then turned to Katherine, who was sitting up.

"You got back early," She commented, arching an eyebrow. "Do I sense a little lovers' quarrel?" She managed to tease, but Stefan still glared at her.

"What the hell happened?" He managed to ask. His tone was firm and very stern. "I leave you with him for a day and this happened."

"Oh don't be such a party pooper, Stefan." She winced as she shrugged. "We had a blast. But I'm doing that for his own good." Stefan managed to see that Elena was aiding Damon, and he glared back at Katherine.

"For his own good?" He repeated incredulously. "You nearly let him rot dry in that cellar, and then you threw a party, then you staked him again for his own good? Did you even lock him up there anyway?" Katherine nodded.

"I did," She replied. "But I'm teaching him a lesson." Quickly, she stood up from the couch and moved towards Elena. She shoved her away from Damon and held him by herself. "And I suggest that you leave us alone, because it is none of your business."

Elena came charging to get Katherine away from Damon, but Katherine pushed her away again. "Why are you doing this?" Elena then demanded.

But Katherine gave Stefan a sidelong glance. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. He had no idea what Katherine's up to, but he was sure it wasn't any good. But then Katherine gave a devious smile, and said. "You'll know soon enough...""

And then she disappeared.

Elena turned to him, shaking her head slowly. But Stefan heard the lock at the cellar, and he knew that Katherine was locking Damon up. Maybe he deserved it, maybe he didn't. But the truth was, Stefan wasn't in the mood of saving his brother. Bitterness was running through his veins. And he knew it wasn't fair to Damon, but...

Stefan sighed. What was happening to him?

* * *

><p>Elijah came into the room when all of a sudden he was shoved towards the wall and felt this pain on his side. Clearly, he was stabbed. Of course, he anticipated this. He knew that the only person who would unleash this fury upon him was his baby sister, Rebekah. She was finally awake, and he knew she wasn't all that pleased when she found herself in a coffin.<p>

"How long have you been keeping me in that box, big brother?" She then twisted the dagger, and it felt absolutely painful. Her tone was very unpleasant. "Has a month been too busy for you that you forgot to remove the dagger from your baby sister's chest?" But then, Elijah turned around and shoved her to the wall on the other side of the room.

"I sincerely apologize sister, but you do know that I wasn't the one who daggered you." He said through his gritted teeth. The dagger was still in his side and he removed it quickly, feeling the dagger slide out of his flesh. Rebekah glared back at him, too furious to probably even listen to him.

"It was _Salvatore_," She then sputtered, saying Damon Salvatore's name as if she was disgusted. And she probably was, Elijah assumed. When she looked away, Elijah released his hold and Rebekah stood up straight with a sigh, glaring her eyes away. He then turned away to straighten his coat. "I can't believe you would agree on putting our brother in that box…"

"I simply had to do what should've been rightfully done ages ago," Elijah managed to calmly state. But his tone was firm and serious. He didn't really have to explain himself to his sister. But in this case, he probably should. Rebekah could be stubborn; she doesn't listen. "He had caused too much trouble in this world…"

"And putting him in a box was the ultimate solution?" Rebekah quickly interjected. Her voice was raised and Elijah turned around to face her, only to see a scowl on her face. "Had it ever occur to you that Elizabeth wanted him dead since she had been alive? That she only wanted to do it to avenge her temporary death centuries ago?"

"And that was your reason when you woke her as well," Elijah answered, raising his eyebrows reasonably. "Tell me, why did you even wake her in the first place? Didn't you want him in that coffin as much as we have because he killed our mother?"

"That's entirely different…"

"I do not see it that way, Rebekah," He shook his head. She looked away as she breathed heavily in anger. "_You_ woke her to avenge our mother's death. _You_ woke her to _kill_ Klaus, because you and I both know that without Mikael, she is the _only_ one who could do the deed." Elijah added through his gritted teeth, losing his patience. "Now, spare this conversation Rebekah, because that makes us even." She quickly gave a darting look that could probably cut through glass, but Elijah stared back at her unfazed.

"Don't make this about me, Elijah." She then hissed under her breath. "And we are _certainly_ not even. As far as I'm concerned, Nik wasn't the only one who had caused enough trouble in this world. _You_, _me_, Kol, Elizabeth, we've all done something, if not, the same things. So before you try and persist on morality and the word of honor, we are the ones who had made ourselves monsters. And you're no better than Nik now that you've put him there. It makes you just like him." Elijah now felt his anger rising in his throat, and he glared at her. Her words pierced his skin like nails were pounded by a hammer. He knew it was the truth, but he was too furious to even acknowledge that. "You want a family? Well, _this_ is what you have. Nothing," She arched her eyebrows matter-of-factly. "Now where is he?" Elijah pursed his lips as he turned away.

"He's somewhere no one could even find, I assure you that." He laid his furious eyes on her, but she shook her head in disapproval. Now, she turned away and began to walk towards the door.

"If I can't find him, then I better find Elizabeth myself. She would know, I assume."

"She doesn't; nobody does but me." He narrowed his eyes at hers. But she managed a bitter smirk.

"Fine," She breathed. "I'll just avenge his death then."

"Don't even!" He managed to say to her, but then he realized she was gone. So, he immediately took his phone from his breast pocket and called the one Rebekah was about to haunt down.

* * *

><p>"So this is like a downtown pub or something?" She said as she followed Isaac through the crowd of vampires. The night has fallen, and everyone was out having fun. It was located in a dark alleyway behind the wonderful buildings of downtown London, and basically, it was a huge dark apartment with laser and dimmed lights. There were velvet seats for people who wanted to eat or drink, and there was a stage where a band was playing this weird genre that had guitars and drums – if she distinguished them correctly, that is.<p>

"More like a club," Isaac corrected her. The lights suddenly turned on as the band played an upbeat song where a girl with jet black hair sang with her throaty and sultry voice. Then she began screaming some words Elizabeth couldn't really decipher. She could see everyone more clearly now. There were humans who came here, but there were more vampires. Isaac then turned to her and said, "Stay here, I'll find Camille." Elizabeth nodded as she took the whole scene in. Isaac was right; she hadn't seen anything like this before. But what she needed was a drink. She turned to see if there was an open bar, and indeed there was. So she was about to head there, until her phone began ringing in her acid washed jeans' pockets.

"Elijah," She answered with a smile, even though he couldn't even see it. "What a surprise…"

"Where are you?" He asked. His tone was low and even, as if warningly. So she took that this phone call was something rather important.

"I'm thousands of miles away from where you are, that's for sure." She muttered under her breath as she looked around and the band continued to play as everyone happily danced, fed, and got drunk. She heard Elijah breath on the other end. "Is there something wrong?" She knew there was, but she just wanted to ask.

"I woke Rebekah," He replied. Elizabeth smiled.

"I knew it," She now replied. "She wasn't pleased, I assume?"

"No," Elijah slowly said. "And she's about to head to Mystic Falls since she thinks you're there." Elizabeth smiled wider. Now things just got even more interesting. Of course, she knew that Rebekah would cause trouble in Mystic Falls just to find her. But of course, she wouldn't because nobody there had any clue whatsoever where she was.

"Let her be," She amusedly replied. "She wouldn't find me either way."

"Aren't you concerned for Damon Salvatore?" Elijah suddenly asked. "She's heading for him if she doesn't find you." She raised her chin up as she pursed her lips. Of course, Rebekah would go for him, she knew that. But she was sure that Damon will be fine. He could handle Rebekah. Yet, she didn't really want him to take a beating from her either. Damon had endured so much already when she was in Mystic Falls. He was better off without her.

But then she remembered how he looked at her when she told him she was leaving. She knew it somehow crushed his soul, especially when she managed to catch some of his thoughts that he recklessly thought towards her. "He'll be fine." She finally replied to Elijah. "For now, you trail Rebekah, and I'll decide what I'll do…" She then clicked off before he can even say anything else. But just as she did, someone fired a stake towards her. She turned around and caught it before it even hit her. As she saw the one who aimed it at her, a man wearing black that was standing by the second floor near the railing, she quickly fired it back at him.

Just as she did, another one was fired and then another one. She caught the first, fired it back to her attacker, then caught the other one and did the same. They were vampires, she knew, and since she was an Original, she was way quicker than any of them were. Another attacker was behind her, and she knew because she read its mind. The attacker was a girl, and she threw it towards her. So, Elizabeth turned and caught it in midair. That's when she realized the music had stopped and everyone was staring at them. She knew the girl, she had seen her before. And so, Elizabeth smiled as she held the stake. "I sense the unwelcoming. You're not entirely pleased I'm here."

The girl was Camille, Isaac's girlfriend. And clearly, Camille didn't know that Isaac was taking her here until they were already in. He texted her only then, and Camille wasn't pleased, so she got ready with the stakes and all. The problem was, this silly girl doesn't happen to know the definition of an Original. Elizabeth might get hit by those stakes, but it won't exactly kill her at all. In fact, it was only going to be a minor damage to her abilities. Nevertheless, Camille greeted her with a glare, and as Elizabeth read from her mind, she was actually the one in charge of this little club. "Lady Elizabeth," Camille bitterly said her name. "I remember you perfectly well like it was yesterday. I also remember that you were _dead_." Elizabeth continued to smile.

"Make no mistake; I'm more alive than you know." She replied, playing around with the stake. "So after all these years, you still hate my guts…" Elizabeth looked around and saw that more vampires were on the second floor, glaring down at her. Of course, in their eyes, she was just some stranger. A nobody.

If only they knew…

"Make no mistake," Camille glared as she repeated. Elizabeth amusedly continued to give her a smile. The main reason why she hated her so much was because Elizabeth humiliated her that one night centuries ago. It was the Carmichael's ball that night, Isaac's family. Everyone was invited, the first class and the royal families, of course. Camilla – which was what they called her before – was one of the single girls who wanted to be wed with Isaac. But since Isaac was interested with Elizabeth, he didn't even take a second to look at them. Although, Camilla was rather persistent, as she invited Isaac to teas and dinners, and walks that Elizabeth decided to play a little game. She compelled Isaac to notice Camilla, and maybe even flirt with her a little, so that she would think that he actually liked her when he in fact, did not. But the other thing was that Elizabeth also compelled Camilla that night to rather seduce Lord Carlton. So, Elizabeth exposed them, and caused a scene. Isaac didn't really care all that much because she compelled him back to normal. As for Camilla, she had humiliated her family, and was banished from London. She was sent to New York. But unfortunately, Elizabeth didn't live to see that happen. The truth was, she didn't really like Camille mainly because she was touching Elizabeth's property: Isaac. "I will never forget that night, and you will never be forgiven."

"You know," Elizabeth arched her eyebrows. "Isaac was looking for you. I wonder what he would say when he knew about this…"

"Isaac is no longer under your spell. I can do whatever I want with you." Camille narrowed her dark brown eyes at Elizabeth's green ones. Her straight blonde hair looked dull and dry. Elizabeth wondered what Isaac sees in this woman, now that she remembered that she wasn't really all that appealing in the matter of her looks and style.

"Hmm," Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows. "I see..."

"I suggest you leave, before I snap my fingers," She slowly raised her hand as she cocked an eyebrow. "And they fire stakes at you all at once." Elizabeth scoffed as she turned her head away. Then, she turned to look back at her and immediately threw the stake towards Camille, and it landed on her shoulder. She gasped with a small squeak of pain. Elizabeth deviously smiled at her.

"I appreciate the effort, Camilla," She amusedly said. "But I see that after all these centuries since you were turned by your dearest Isaac, he taught you _nothing_." Her smiled faded as Camille clenched her jaw and pulled the stake from her shoulder. With a darting gaze, Elizabeth looked straight at Camille's rather surprised eyes. "He didn't even teach you any sense of gratitude. I shall remind him to do that…"

"_You bitch!_" Camille angrily sputtered as she held her wondered shoulder. Her nose was scrounged in fury. But Elizabeth held that gaze at hers, unfazed. She even smirked a little.

"So I've heard," She nodded. "But I'm the bitch you'll never get away from. That is, if you do push my buttons." She shrugged as she gave her a smile. "Now, may I suggest that before I lose my temper and kill everyone around here, you tell your men to put their stakes down?" Elizabeth then began pacing slowly, as she watched Camille closely, breathing heavily as her wound began to heal. "Otherwise, if you kill me – in which case, I assure you will not – you will be dead as well since you _are_ from my bloodline." She smiled and saw Camille gulped and waved her hand down. Slowly, the men did what they were ordered; they put their stakes and whatever arms they had down.

"Camille!" Someone suddenly called behind Elizabeth. She continued to smile since she knew it was Isaac. His tone was rather urgent, and he knew that what Camille did could cause her trouble. "What in the bloody hell?" He breathlessly said.

"Isaac," Camille said with an alarmed frown.

"Did you just try and attack her?" He asked in disbelief. Elizabeth stood there motionlessly, watching them closely. But then, she knew another attacker was coming behind her. So she turned and saw some vampire was charging up at her with his hands up, holding the stake. He growled at her, and quickly, Elizabeth plunged her hand in his chest, held his heart, and pulled it right out. She turned to look at Camille as she slowly released her hold of the heart and let it fall on the ground. Isaac looked at Camille in disbelief, as she looked down guiltily.

"You ought to teach her some manners, my dear Isaac." Elizabeth sighed impatiently.


	45. The Intruder

**The Intruder**

* * *

><p>"So what's up?" Caroline asked as she stretched her arms wide and stifled a yawn. Elena stared back at her and at Bonnie, who were patiently waiting for her to say something. It had already been two days since she and Stefan broke up, and she hasn't told her friends yet. And all day at school, she hadn't said a word about it to them either. The main reason why she hasn't was the fact that she was sort of afraid of how they would react when she tells them that she and Stefan broke up because she admitted that she has feelings with Damon. She knew that they don't exactly approve of him, but she wished they'd react differently. Then again, perhaps she can leave that small detail out. It wouldn't hurt, right?<p>

She inhaled deeply, and let it out in a huff. They were in her bedroom, since she invited them after school. "Stefan and I broke up," She finally blurted, since she there was no further excuse to not say it at all. Caroline's eyebrows shot up as her eyes turned round, and Bonnie frowned.

"Oh," Caroline slowly said. "Are you okay?" Her look of surprise suddenly turned into concern.

"Yeah," Elena nodded as Caroline reached out to hold her hand. She gave her a faint smile, and Caroline gave her a gentle squeeze. "I'm fine."

"When did you break up?" Bonnie asked, still frowning.

"Two days ago," She replied.

"You broke up during the weekend?" Caroline asked in disbelief. It was as if she couldn't believe that it would happen to them. "But, I thought you guys were spending a romantic weekend at the lakehouse? What happened?"

"We didn't exactly have a romantic weekend." She shook her head. "It started when he called Katherine..."

"Katherine?" Bonnie repeated, as if she was confused, in which case she probably was. So, Elena nodded.

"Before we left, he found Damon at Portland, and then he brought him back to the boardinghouse. He locked him in the cellar until Katherine suddenly showed up." Elena began. "I was hesitant to leave, because I wanted to make sure Damon was fine, until Katherine volunteered to take care of him. I knew Stefan was hesitant too, but he really did want us to have a weekend together, so he decided to let Katherine do it." Caroline winced as Bonnie shook her head in disapproval.

"Why would he do that?" Caroline suddenly demanded. "I mean, he knows that Katherine's bad news. I mean, come on."

"So that's how you guys broke up?" Bonnie asked.

"No..." Elena said and she let out an exasperated sigh. The part where she could leave out the fact she had feelings for Damon, looked like she really couldn't. So she might as well tell them the truth. And she did. Afterwards, she saw the look on their faces, and she couldn't exactly tell what they were thinking. For a moment, she felt nervous, and maybe she should be.

"I knew it," Caroline solemnly said as she slightly shook her head.

"Elena... You _can't_." Bonnie said, frowning and clearly choosing her words carefully. But Elena swallowed back.

"I know you guys don't exactly approve of it… Approve of him," She said, choosing her words carefully too. "But, Damon's not all that bad." And then she bit her lips, as her heart thumped in her chest.

"Elena," Caroline quickly interjected. "Stefan's your soulmate. Your... Your_ one true love._ And I know you care for Damon, but let's face it. He's not good for you. He's… _Damon_." She furrowed her eyebrows as she gave Elena a hard, intervention gaze. And Elena stared back at her, not knowing what to think and what to feel about her statement. So she looked at Bonnie, and with the look in her eyes, Elena could tell she agrees with Caroline. She opened her mouth to try and say something, but she couldn't, so she closed it again. The truth was, she was confused. She didn't know what to feel for Damon – _if_ she really _was_ in love with him or not.

"I'm," She let out an exasperated sigh as she closed her eyes tightly and opened them again as she looked down. "I'm confused. I just – I don't know what I really feel. I don't know if it's real or it's just the new vampire thing." Slowly, she looked up to face her friends, even though she was slightly ashamed. But their eyes looked rather sympathetic. Silence dawned between them, until Caroline's phone rang and buzzed. With a sigh, she snatched for it since it was beside her hand on the bed.

"Sorry," Caroline said. "I'm organizing Miss Mystic Falls this year, and my phone's been ringing off the hook since I'm finalizing stuff." She said before she answered. So they waited for her as she talked on the phone and demanded that this should go with that, etc. "Get it right! We have until tomorrow to organize stuff, and I want it to be perfect!" She then clicked off and shook her head with her eyes wide in annoyance. "Ugh, will you guys help me out tomorrow when we set up?" Bonnie and Elena nodded.

"Sure," They both said in unison. And then there was silence again.

"Maybe you shouldn't just jump on it, you know?" Bonnie finally broke the ice as she looked at Elena straight in her eyes with concern. "Don't rush into anything that you might regret." Elena looked back at Bonnie, absorbing that advice of hers as she thought that her friend was right.

"It's Damon we're talking about," Caroline chimed in as she gave her a warning look. "He's not exactly boyfriend material."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth walked in. Her heels made loud sounds as they hit the floor of the empty club that she was just in days ago. After the whole scene with Camille, she got bored and disappeared. It wasn't like she was actually pleased with the whole shindig wherein she was thrown stakes at not once but several times. And so, she continued to walk in, with her head up high, as she saw Isaac sitting on a barstool by the bar.<p>

"You came," He greeted her as he stood up. She gave him a faint smile. "I thought you were gone for good." She let out a scoff as her smile grew wide. With a glance at some random man, putting liquors on the shelves, she looked at Isaac.

"Well, I wasn't really pleased with what happened," She began as she saw Isaac nod. "But that didn't really give me an urge to leave London just yet. Did you really think I was threatened with _that_?" She managed to sputter as she amusedly asked; as if it was the most ridiculous thing she assumed he would ever thought. He let out a chuckle as he looked down and shook his head. As he did, she chuckled too, and then he looked back up at her with an amused grin on his face.

"No," He said. "Of course not. And I would like to apologize for Camille's behavior."

"You need not," Elizabeth immediately interjected. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed. "She should be the one to apologize. But I guess she's too stubborn to even do so, since you have countlessly argued about it for the last few days, I assume." She gave him a slow smile. His smile faded, and he looked sort of confused. Until he got the fact that she can read his thoughts and even his memories that he smiled again.

"Yes, well…" Isaac breathed. "That's the problem with her, and that is why I have given her a chance to apologize directly to you." His eyes glistened as he smiled and waved his hand. Within a matter of minutes, Camille walked out of the side of the bar, looking down. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. This gesture only showed how loyal Isaac was to her, and no one, not even his precious girlfriend, Camille, can damage that. Camille finally stood beside Isaac and looked up at her. She inhaled deeply before she finally spoke.

"I have come to offer my apologies." She said, clearly not liking this scenario, but she had to do it otherwise. Elizabeth gave her a smile. First, it was an amused one, before it became a devious one.

"It must be so difficult for you…" Elizabeth began as she stepped towards her. Camille frowned as she flinched; afraid of what she might do, in which Elizabeth knew. That's why it got even more entertaining. "To be standing here, and apologizing to me – the one who you clearly despise and loathe." Camille gulped and slightly gave her a glare. It looked somehow alarming, but she knew it was a glare. "But you're doing this because you love him…" She stepped closer and looked down at her. Since her shoes gave her more height, even though she was already tall, she managed to look only a few more inches down at her. "For a vampire, you're very naïve. Cliché even." Elizabeth nodded as she held Camille's chin. She let it go, and Camille angrily titled her head away.

"Spare her, Elizabeth," Isaac finally said. "It was a mistake, and it will never be done again." He was watching them, and Elizabeth looked at him before she looked back at Camille. "Say it was a mistake," He told Camille, in a warning tone. Isaac wanted her to because it was for her own good. He wasn't stupid, in fact, he knew Elizabeth long enough to know what she can do. Then again, Elizabeth hadn't exactly shown him all the things she can do, but it was nice that even he feared her at some point. "And your life will be saved."

"Oh lighten up, Isaac." Elizabeth finally said as she turned to him. He frowned. "This isn't the Renaissance anymore where I can just put anyone to a death sentence." She muttered as she shrugged. "This is the twenty-first century. But I can still get away with anything I want to do." She let out a dramatic sigh before she gave Camille a look, and she looked back at Elizabeth with fearful eyes. The thing was, she wasn't really that interested in Camille, and she was already bored. "But I'm going to let this pass…" Camille let out a sigh of relief. "If you make another mistake, I assure you that you won't get away with it." Elizabeth then turned and began to walk out before her phone rang.

It was Elijah.

"We just arrived at Mystic Falls." Elijah said when she immediately answered. She didn't even get to utter a single word. And judging by his breathing – that she can hear clearly – he was walking. "And I trailed her behind, just as you said."

"And you're telling me this, because…?" She trailed off. It was absolutely unnecessary for him to call. She didn't need the exact information; she wants him to stop Rebekah from whatever she's planning on doing. She wanted the information when the deed was done, not when it's about to unravel. Elijah didn't reply, which means that that statement annoyed him. She could imagine him rolling his eyes.

"Stop with this nonsense, Elizabeth," Elijah said, losing his patience. "I will strike when the proper time comes. Now where are you?"

"Where else would I be?" She asked, maintaining a smirk on her face, even if he couldn't see it. "I have no plans on leaving." She added with a shrug, as she saw that people were starting to come into the club, and the band was starting to tune up.

"Fine," Elijah replied, annoyed. And then he clicked off, in which Elizabeth frowned at her phone's screen. Why would Elijah suddenly want her to come back anyway? It's not like he couldn't stop Rebekah all by himself. He didn't need her help at all. And so she looked down at her phone's screen before she turned to look at Isaac and Camille, who were waiting patiently for her. Suddenly, it was like Renaissance again. They were waiting for her to dismiss them. How foolish can they be?

"I'll have a gin and tonic." She then told them.

* * *

><p>Stefan turned only to see Katherine, sitting on the couch with her legs hanging on the armrest. She smiled at him just like a Cheshire cat, but Stefan only gave her a hard gaze. It's been two days since he and Elena broke up, since then, he hadn't been in a good mood at all. And Katherine definitely wasn't helping. She still kept locking Damon up and attacking him in the cellar. Not to mention, badgering him with what was up between him and Elena.<p>

How annoying can she be?

"Leave me alone, Katherine." He grumbled as he turned away again and faced the fireplace. It irked him whenever she was here. And whatever she was still doing here with Damon, well, he hoped it will all be over soon. He hadn't talked to Damon, and he had no intentions to. Still, it was wrong for him to leave him in Katherine's hands, but he wasn't even doing anything about it. He doesn't have the energy to.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I'm not even doing anything."

"Just go…" He sighed impatiently. He heard Katherine's footsteps coming closer him. Obviously, she was going to provoke him onto telling her, or annoy him even more or something.

"Oh Stefan," She said, with her voice in a soothing tone. She then touched his shoulders and Stefan flinched under her touch. If only she would leave her alone, in peace and solitude. But Katherine just had to find her way in all the time. "Don't sulk too much about Elena. Just because she has feelings for Damon, doesn't mean she doesn't love you too. She obviously followed my footsteps. I mean, I do love you both." She stroked his shoulders several times, and immediately, Stefan turned to face her abruptly, and she smiled at him. He, however, gave him a glare. Silence dawned between them. He maintained his glare as she maintained his smile. That was until she finally broke the ice. "You broke up." She arched her eyebrows matter-of-factly. It wasn't even a question. It was a statement, and it was clear that she knew. Stefan rolled his eyes as he looked away. But then, Katherine cupped his chin and made him look at her. "We're going to have a party in less than an hour. Stop sulking, and have fun." And then, she kissed him on his lips gently, and Stefan immediately turned away. But when he looked back at her, she was already gone.

* * *

><p>Damon snatched a bottle of whiskey from some dude's hand. Katherine planned another party, and he had been locked up in the cellar for days since she staked him when their last party ended. One minute, he was drinking from his tumbler of scotch, when she turned him all of a sudden and drove a stake, pinning him up to the wall. He was pissed of course, and that was why he was searching for her. But for some reason, he couldn't even find her. Was Katherine so hard to find in this sea of people full of teenagers who were getting drunk on their red solo cups?<p>

As music from some indie band blasted through the speakers, he managed to catch someone's thoughts. Immediately he knew whose it was, and so he stormed towards it, until he was standing in front of Katherine and Stefan. He gave them a smirk, and Katherine smirked back. "So this is where you've been hiding to?" He said with as much sarcasm as he could muster. He knew exactly what was Katherine doing. And right now, he couldn't help but admit that it was working. Little by little, he was already shutting his humanity off. In fact, it may be off already.

"Isn't this a nice little reunion?" Katherine said with fake cheerfulness. "The three of us, like it was 1864 again…" Damon gave Stefan a look, and he did too as well, before Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance. But then, Katherine snatched the bottle of whiskey from his hand, gave him an amused smirk and drank straight from the bottle. "So," She said afterwards. "How have you been Damon? Enjoying the life without Elizabeth?" Now that definitely annoyed him, but he resisted the urge since he was hungry. So, he snatched some girl's hand, whoever she may be, and revealed his vampire features at them.

"You should know, since you've been locking me up in the cellar." He replied and gave her a sarcastic smile before he dug his fangs on the girl's neck, hitting that artery vein, and finally drank.

"Everyone's compelled here?" He heard Stefan asked. And Damon guessed that Katherine only gave her a knowing smile. But he was feeling the ecstasy of blood. He felt its warm fluid line down his throat, satiating his hunger and thirst. He let himself lose control and drained the girl within a minute. Then, he tossed its lifeless body on the side, uncaring. Stefan's eyes were wide, and Katherine grinned. "You're turning his humanity off." Stefan realized as he stared at Damon, whose features returned to normal. Then, his eyes landed on Katherine, clearly not pleased.

"You're welcome," She said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan demanded, but kept his voice low and quiet. Katherine grinned, and Damon snatched his bottle of whiskey back from her hand.

"Oh relax," Katherine replied as she patted his cheek with her hand. "We're just having fun. And you definitely need some, since you and Elena broke up." Damon was about to drink on the bottle, but then he stopped and laid his eyes at Stefan. He frowned, and Stefan looked down, clearly losing his patience. Katherine then noticed the look in his eyes.

"You broke up?" Damon asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You didn't know?" Katherine asked her eyes wide in fake surprise. Damon gave her a glare and looked back at Stefan. "Oops, it was _so_ unintentional." He heard Katherine say in sarcasm. Stefan still looked down.

"And she obviously didn't tell you," Stefan finally replied, giving him a hard gaze. But Damon continued to frown. Why does it seem as if he was angry with Damon? It's not like he did anything. He was in the cellar for days now. And he wasn't even in love with Elena. For these past few months, he had been accompanying one person, and that was Elizabeth.

"Obviously," Damon replied. "What happened?" Stefan rolled his eyes away, annoyed.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Stefan then said, before he finally turned away. Damon continued to frown. What the hell was going on? He had been out of the loop lately. But then, that's when he finally managed to catch Stefan's thoughts. He saw the memory of Stefan when they broke up. When it finally made sense, he looked down.

"He'll be fine," Katherine breathed. But Damon ignored her. That was until he was suddenly pushed to the wall. His back landed on it, and then he felt his neck was being strangled. For a second he thought it was Katherine, but when he opened his eyes, it was someone else.

"Surprised to see me?" Rebekah asked with a vicious smirk. He held on her wrist as surprised flashed before his eyes. Of course she was pissed at him. He _was_ the one who daggered her after all, before she could kill Elizabeth. And now that she was awake, she's seeking vengeance. "You _stabbed_ me, Damon. _It hurt._" She continued as her hold became tighter. He couldn't breathe, and he tried to break free but she was too strong. Suddenly, she let go of him, and turned around. Damon breathed a mouthful of air, as he realized that Katherine attacked Rebekah. But since she was faster, Rebekah held her wrist before she could even lay hands on her. Then, she mercilessly twisted it, and then threw her to the other side of the wall. All of the teenagers who partying were oblivious. They weren't from here so they weren't on vervain.

Rebekah turned back to Damon and held onto his neck again. "Where _is_ she?" She demanded. Damon frowned and struggled in her hold. He had no idea who she was talking about. "Answer me!" She continued to demand.

"Wh-Who?" He let out a grunt.

"Who else, Damon?" She replied as she looked straight in his eyes. "Where is Elizabeth?" She now compelled. Her pupils dilated for a short second before it returned to normal.

"I don't know," Damon immediately answered.

"You're lying," She held onto him tighter, and he struggled to even breathe. But then Rebekah was shoved away from him, and she landed on the ground. Damon saw that it was Elijah. Her eyes widened when she saw his brother, and immediately stood up. "Elijah," She breathed.

"I told you not to come here." Elijah said, his tone was firm and angry. Rebekah gave him an overall look, clearly angry too. "Stop with this nonsense, Rebekah. Elizabeth is not here, and you will not find her."

"I can't believe you…" Rebekah hissed as she gave her brother a glare. Damon searched for Katherine, but she was gone, and then he saw Stefan by the crowd, looking somewhat concerned. And maybe he was, but Damon was too pissed at the moment. Why the hell was Rebekah looking for Elizabeth? Could it be that even her cousins don't know where she is? "You followed me all the way here. She probably even told you to. It's not a surprise."

"Rebekah, I asked you to stop." Elijah slowly said. He was definitely angry, Damon could tell. Usually, Elijah was calm and collected, but now, by the look of his stern expression, he was on the verge of losing it.

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do…" Rebekah replied, with her voice raised.

"Rebekah!" He immediately interjected. His voice rose as well and that clearly indicated that he really was losing it. Rebekah immediately stared at him, in shock and in fear. With this whole scene, Damon could tell that Rebekah now realized that she was actually talking to her older brother. The way Elijah suddenly used his authority by calling her that way, smacked Rebekah on her face. She gulped as her chest heaved in anger. But she stared straight at her brother's eyes, and Elijah gave her a hard gaze. "Leave," He slowly said. She looked down and inhaled deeply. Her jaw was clenched, until she finally disappeared.

She was gone.

Elijah then turned to Katherine, who was now standing by where she landed just earlier. His eyes somehow softened, but it was barely noticeable. "Katerina," He said and gave her a courtly nod. She gave him a faint smile, before Elijah turned to Damon. "I apologize for my sister's behavior." He only nodded. But for some reason, Damon couldn't help but ask.

"Do you know where she is?" Elijah gave him a look, as if he was hesitating, but then he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." He replied, and gave Damon one last glance before he finally turned away, and left. Damon looked down and managed to read Elijah's thoughts. It was true that he didn't know where Elizabeth was, but he did have an idea of where she was. Plus, he even talked to her earlier today and asked if she would come back. But of course, Elizabeth maintained to be mysterious – as she always had – and told him that she'll decide what she'll do. Damon couldn't help but smirk. Elizabeth never ceased to annoy him and amaze him all at the same time.

She'll be back soon enough. He just knows it.

* * *

><p>"She has fled." Elijah said on the other end.<p>

"And where is she?" Elizabeth asked, slipping her other arm on her coat's sleeve as her phone was squeezed on her cheek and on her other shoulder. Elijah immediately called when he left the Salvatore's boardinghouse.

"Probably not too far away," He replied. "Katerina was there with the Salvatores." Immediately, Elizabeth's lips twitched upwards into a smirk. Of course she was. She was free now since Klaus was dead. Perhaps Elizabeth could wake him up again, just so he could end Katherine. But why would she need Klaus to do that when she could do it by herself?

"That's not a surprise." She replied as she straightened up her coat and held her phone to her ear. "So will you be staying there or will you go back to New Orleans?"

"Of course you knew of my whereabouts." Elijah replied. "Wouldn't it be fair if I knew of yours?" Elizabeth smiled amusedly, and shook her head even if he couldn't see her. Elijah should already know that even through a phone, she could use telepathy. But as much as she wanted to tell him that she was in London, in which case he already assumed she was, she didn't feel like telling him at all.

"Well, you do know that life's unfair." She amusedly replied. "Does Marcel know you were there?"

"No," He replied. "I stayed far away from Bourbon Street."

"Good," Elizabeth breathed. "If he knew where you have hidden Nik's body, then without a shadow of a doubt, he would wake him. You know how loyal he is. His sire is Nik."

"Nobody will find him. I'll make sure of that." Elijah replied before he finally clicked off. Elizabeth looked at her phone's screen before she tucked it in her coat pocket. Then, she turned to Isaac, who was patiently standing a few feet behind her. She gave him a warm smile and he returned that same gesture.

"I had a wonderful time," She said as she stepped closer towards him. Isaac continued to smile. "But I'm afraid I must leave."

"I heard your conversation with Elijah." He replied matter-of-factly as he nodded. "Did he say Katerina? As in _her_, Katerina?" Elizabeth chuckled. The little he knows the better. And so she shook her head. "Well," He suddenly breathed as he shrugged. "Camille and I will miss you." He then said with a playful smile, and she laughed.

"I'm sure she won't." She shook her head, and he chuckled too. Then there was this pause between them as silence dawned. They held each other's gaze, comfortable in their presence. That was until she finally picked up her luggage. "I shall see you soon," She then said, and he nodded. It was quite sad for her to leave London so soon, just when she was finally accompanied by a dear old friend. But it had to be done.

"Very soon, I hope?" He arched his eyebrows as he gave her a charming smile. She smiled and nodded. She gave him one last look, before she finally turned away and began walking. Her flight would be leaving in ten minutes, and they were already letting passengers in.

"You know how to reach me," She managed to say with a smirk as she looked back at him one last time.


	46. The Confession

_"You are the curse, _

_I am the captive,"_

_**- Charli XCX, "Stay Away"**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Confession<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, have you talked to Elena?"<p>

Stefan heard Caroline ask through his phone's speakers. He picked it up as he sat down on the ground and pressed it on his ear. "No, I haven't." He replied. Caroline was organizing this year's Miss Mystic Falls that will be happening later. It was moved to November since the massacre happened two months earlier, and the council felt like they shouldn't do it that time to mourn for their late dear friends. He then heard Caroline sigh.

"Okay, but you should definitely come later." Caroline replied. "You're a member of a founding family, so yeah…" Since last night, she called to try and convince him to come to today's event, but he didn't really feel like going at all. He would see Elena, and of course, Damon, and everything's still fresh. They might not be together, and sure, Damon doesn't know yet, but he'll know soon enough.

And when he does, Stefan doesn't want to be there.

"I – I just can't," Stefan breathed. His tone sounded apologetic, and he was.

"Fine," She replied. "But don't go over the edge again, Stefan. I'm going to make sure of that." Stefan smiled even though she couldn't even see him. It was nice that Caroline cared for him, and that he had another friend to count on.

"I won't I promise."

"And if you changed your mind, don't forget to call." She quickly interjected. "It's a black tie party."

"Okay, I will." He said as he continued to smile and then clicked off. With one last glance at his phone's screen, he put it down by the rock beside him. He was at the woods, since he was taking the edge off by hunting down animals. Being at the boardinghouse wasn't exactly helping him, with the fact that Katherine constantly showed up out of nowhere just to piss him off. And so he thought that this would be the perfect place to get what he wanted: peace and solitude. Without another thought, he immediately began to do push-ups.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

_Four…_

"Stefan Salvatore," Someone suddenly called behind.

_Five…_

He immediately stopped. That voice was definitely familiar. And it was no surprise at all. So, he slowly turned around only to be correct. As he expected, she stood a few yards away from him with a smirk on her face. But that smirk turned into a faint smile, and he only shot his eyebrows up as he stood. "Elizabeth," He said. "You're back." Now her smile became a full one.

"I am very much aware of that," She replied amusedly. But Stefan narrowed his eyes. It was strange to find her here in the woods all by herself. And it was even stranger that she returned all of a sudden, when she had been gone for over a month without anyone knowing where she was. Why did she return? Why was she here? As confusion washed all over his face and he thought of the possible reasons why she returned, she only smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, suspiciously. There was only one reason why she was here, he concluded, and that was because of him. She had probably gone looking for her, and now that she found him, well… Now he's curious to find out.

"There are so many questions inside your head, and that was the one you wanted to know…" She scoffed, but then she shrugged as she took this into consideration. "Fine," She breathed. "I had my reasons of coming back, and one of them was because of my cousin, Rebekah." Stefan frowned. That was it? Rebekah?

"So you didn't return for my brother?" He immediately asked. Now her eyebrows shot up, and then she looked away, as if she was trying to decide. That was until she shook her head, rather apologetically. But that second when she hesitated, Stefan immediately knew that she was lying. Sure, Originals were very good with lying that nobody could even decipher whether they were, but this time, Stefan knew. And so, he gave her a smile.

"Not really," She replied.

"You're lying." He quickly interjected. Her eyebrows shot up again and gave him a smile.

"How so?"

"You don't honestly think that I would believe that you just returned for Rebekah, do you?" He asked as an amused smirk formed on his lips. "She was looking for you, and then she just fled. And now you return when you really should be hiding." An exasperated sigh escaped from her lips as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't have any reason to hide." She replied, matter-of-factly.

"Is that why you never let anyone know where you were?" He asked. She gave him a blank gaze, clearly trying to feign innocence. Then it suddenly hit him. "You knew about Damon." He quickly added. Now she gave him another amused smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," Stefan said. He continued to think about it, and he knew he was absolutely right. It wasn't that too hard to realize now especially when he knew that Elizabeth could read minds. He didn't really need to say it, because she probably already knew, but he couldn't help himself. "You knew that his affections were growing for you. But that wasn't why you left…" He shook his head as he stared directly to her deep green eyes. "You left because you were scared." She now let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Scared of _what_?" She asked with a scoff, as if it was such a ridiculous thing. And it might be when she already knew what he was about to say. He said it nonetheless.

"You were scared because your affections for him were growing too." He finished. And now her amused smile faded as she stared directly at his gaze. Their gazes were locked at each other's, and it lasted for more than a couple of moments. He knew that she wouldn't admit it hands-down, but it was worth a shot. He didn't know Elizabeth exactly, but he was positive that she would continue to deny this through tooth and nail. He waited patiently, until she finally let out a scoff to break their ice.

"Believe what you want to believe, Stefan." She replied. Her lips formed an amused smirk as her eyes looked directly at his. It was as if they were laughing at him. He managed a smirk, since he was right. "Make up every little theory in your head, because those are the effects of Elena breaking up with you." Now his gaze hardened.

"Leave Elena out of this," His voice was low and even. "You've done enough, Elizabeth."

"Please," She mocked as she rolled her eyes. "It was nothing personal. I simply had to stop Nik from making his petty little Hybrid army, and Elena was collateral damage." He glared at her.

"You took away her future!"

"She's got an eternity ahead of her!" She quickly interjected. Her eyes looked at him in disbelief. "What makes you think she doesn't have a future as a vampire? Now she could do whatever she wants." Stefan casted his eyes down as he rolled his eyes. He shook his head in disapproval. Elena wasn't supposed to be a vampire. She didn't want to, but Elizabeth tricked her to.

"She didn't want this."

"She didn't? Or _you_ didn't?" With that, he looked up at her. Her sharp gaze pierced through his glare. "You need to stop defending the girl, Stefan. And you definitely need to stop sulking just because she's in love with your brother." With that, all of his emotions came flooding back. And without another thought, he revealed his vampire features as he lunged at her, but when he did, she wasn't there. "Perhaps the woods _are_ better for you…" He heard her behind him. Quickly, he turned around and glared at her.

"_What do you want?"_ He growled at her. She smiled.

"I only want a favor." She simply replied. His features returned to normal as he breathed deeply. He looked directly at her eyes as he hesitated. There was no doubt that he didn't want to accept this, but then again, he didn't have any choice, did he? "It's simple, really." She shrugged as she waved a dismissive wave of her hands. He knew that she knew that he was hesitating, and so she made that statement.

"What?" He asked through his clenched jaw and gritted teeth.

"I heard about this pageant event later on," She began. "And since I'm not invited…"

"You want to be my date," He finished for her with a nod. She nodded as well in reply. "Well, I'm not going." He quickly said afterwards. "So you can just compel yourself in." She rolled her eyes.

"But compulsion's boring," She replied as she waved her hand. "It would be better if you were with me." Elizabeth's smile became wide. It was a saccharine one, either oozing with sarcasm or with a devious scheme. Either way, Stefan frowned at her.

"Why don't you just ask Damon?" He asked, but then after he said it, he immediately realized why. Elizabeth's eyes glimmered when he looked knowingly at her. "He doesn't know."

"_Bingo_," She breathed with that silky accent of hers. Her eyebrows were shot up, and Stefan just stared back at her. It was just unbelievable how Elizabeth gets to manipulate the people around her. Was it her charm? Was it her intimidating presence? Or her way with words and how she talked to people? Right now, she wasn't even threatening him or anything; she was just standing there with her hands together in front of her, waiting patiently. He looked down as he thought about this, and then he looked at her again.

"And if I refuse?"

Elizabeth still maintained that smile as she shrugged. "You can't." She said. "I don't threaten people to get what I want, Stefan. That's one thing you should know about me."

* * *

><p>Elena descended the stairs after she and Caroline helped April Young with what she'll be wearing for the pageant. Caroline insisted that she should wear blue, but Elena felt that red was okay. She even told April to wear whatever she wanted to, and April chose the red one too. It's been a day since she told her friends about her break up with Stefan, and ever since, Caroline hadn't brought him up. Although, she did tell Elena that she was insisting that he should come today, and that was about it. Even yesterday when they helped Caroline fix up for today's event, they didn't say anything about him or what they actually thought of their breakup. She knew that they were respecting their decision, and she really was relieved.<p>

But then she saw Damon. His back was turned from hers as he walked towards the hall to go out to the backyard where the event was held. They were at the Lockwood's mansion. "Damon," She called him. Immediately he turned to face her as she took the last few steps of the stairs. She smiled. "Hey, you're here."

"Katherine didn't lock me up," He replied and gave her a smug smile. Her smile became wider as she felt her heart thump against her chest. She realized that she was actually nervous.

"So are you okay?" She asked, her eyebrows became furrowed as her smile faded. He solemnly nodded.

"The question is, are _you_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I heard about the breakup." He was calm, Elena noticed. He hadn't been this calm for a long time, and with that, she felt her heart skip a beat. And then she nodded. Their eyes were locked with each other's, and she exhaled.

"He told you?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her eyes as she looked sheepishly down. And then she looked up at him again.

"Nope, he didn't." She then nodded. Damon obviously didn't know why they did. And just by the way he looked at her; he was actually waiting for her to tell him. "But I'm sure it has something to do with you acting weird, so… You tell me." He arched his eyebrows and Elena felt her palms grow cold. This was it. This was the time when she had to tell him the truth. She then inhaled deeply.

"You," She finally said after a few moments of silence. Their gazes were locked again, but this time his eyes suddenly narrowed, until he looked down. Elena felt her heart sink as uncertainty washed all over her, making her palms sweat. Her eyebrows became furrowed. What if he didn't feel the same way for her? What if saying it was a huge mistake? But then, Damon looked at her with grave seriousness. She stared back at him as she swallowed back. He was about to say something, she knew, but then they were interrupted.

"Elena," Caroline called, and they both turned to find her by the staircase. "We'll start in a few," She added as she descended the stairs. And they both watched her as she took the last few steps before landing on the floor. "Come on," Her eyes were wide and inviting, at the same time, they were warning. Elena looked back at Damon who gave her a faint and understanding smile. She returned that same gesture and let her gaze linger before Caroline urged again. "Come on." That was when she finally turned from him and followed Caroline behind.

Talk about bad timing.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth held on Stefan's arm as they descended the stairs to go to the party that was held at the Lockwoods' backyard. She could see that everything was in place. The tables were arranged together with the assigned seats, guests wore day dresses and suits with black ties as they sipped on their champagne that passing waiters served, and there were just the right amount of flowers. It was a beautiful day, and she had to admit that Caroline Forbes did a great job.<p>

"Very well organized," She silently commented and Stefan gave a smirk. Under her touch, she could tell that he was uncomfortable, and so after they've taken the last couple of steps, she slipped her hand away from his arm. Now, he looked at her, and she gave him a smile. "I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Escorting you down there is the last thing that made me feel uncomfortable," He breathed, looking away. "Being here is what's uncomfortable." Elizabeth gave him a smug smile as he looked back at her.

"Don't let them smother you," She replied matter-of-factly. And he rolled his eyes as she slipped her hand back on his arm, and they headed towards Caroline who was berating the orchestra for playing such slow songs.

"Pick up the pace! This is a pageant, not a funeral." She silently hissed as she snapped her fingers. She then shook her head as she exhaled and turned only to find them. Her eyes landed on Stefan. "Hey, you're here! And you didn't call."

"Sorry, had a slight change of plans," He replied as he exhaled. And then Caroline's eyes landed on Elizabeth, who just eyed a passing waiter and snatched some champagne for the both of them. Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"_What_ are you doing here?"

"I'm Stefan's date," Elizabeth replied with a smile as she handed Stefan the champagne. Caroline made a disgusted look and shot it at Stefan. So Elizabeth continued to smile. "I'll let you two talk…" She said as she began walking away from them as she sipped on her champagne.

* * *

><p>He stared at his champagne flute.<p>

It was absolutely out of the blue, and he didn't really know how to feel just yet. The look in Elena's eyes when she told him the truth and when she waited for him to say something, suddenly made him feel like he wanted to apologize because he wished he still felt the same way but he didn't. There was no doubt that he still cared for her, and it hurts him that she might get hurt of how he really felt. Then again, he couldn't pretend and lie to her either.

Without another thought, he sipped on his flute and then casted his eyes to his side, where he saw Stefan talking to Caroline. And behind him was Elizabeth. Damon's eyebrows became furrowed. He saw them walk down the stairs and into the party with each other, which was very strange. And when did Elizabeth return and why was she with his brother? He stared at her as she finally turned and faced him. She gave him an easy smile as she wore that white halter bandage dress, with white high-heeled sandals. He then casually walked towards her, and then stood beside her. "You're back," He said as he looked straight ahead.

"Everyone has been saying that to me." She breathed as if she was bored. "How _dull_…" Damon smirked. And then just like that, he managed to get through her mind.

"Fine, here's something a little different," He said as he finally looked at her and she faced him as well. Their gazes met, and she looked expectantly at him. He gave her a smug smile. "How's your flight from London?" Just like that, her eyebrows immediately shot up in surprise. An exhale escaped from her lips as she was about to say something, but then she closed her mouth again, and looked down as she smiled and nodded.

"And how were your days at the cellar?" She then asked as she looked up and gave him a devious smile. He knew that she just got through his mind and read his memories just as he did with hers. They both smiled knowingly and amusedly as they held each other's gaze for more than a couple of seconds, until he decided to break the ice.

"So why did you come back?" He asked, arching his eyebrows. He felt like smiling continuously but he held it back because he knew he'd only look like an idiot. "Did you miss me?" He teased and gave her a smirk. She shrugged.

"Hardly," She replied, rolling her eyes. "In fact, that's the question _I_ should be asking you," Her lips were smeared with red lipstick. And Damon noticed that her hair was cut down a few inches past her shoulders. It was shorter, but her hair was curled in soft waves, and it definitely framed her face beautifully that Damon couldn't help but stare. Had it been too long that now that she was here, he just had to fully absorb her features? But instead of staring like an idiot – he scolded himself, – he gave her a teasing smirk as he arched his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Really," She smiled. "So… Did you?"

"Hardly."

"Really?"

"Really," Damon replied with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pouted teasingly as he nodded. She smirked as she rolled her eyes and looks away. "I was locked up in a cellar, remember?"

"Please," She scoffed. "You were in there because you chose to be." She added matter-of-factly. Damon smirked and shrugged. "And what about when I left?" Now she arched her eyebrows expectantly at him. He, however, frowned. What was she talking about when she left?

"What about it?" He asked, and then she emptied her champagne in two gulps. With that, he managed to watch her and stared at her neck as she did so, before she finally looked at him with a smile. He continued to frown at her, and then she leaned closer to him. He could smell her, and it was intoxicating that Damon closed his eyes for a second.

"_Stay… for me…"_ She whispered slowly to his ear. And with that, Damon's eyes quickly opened as surprise swept over him. Just then, her hand was on his hip and it grazed smoothly up to his stomach as she began to walk away, but then, Damon caught her wrist, and pulled her gently. She looked directly at his piercing blue eyes as he did with her green ones. Even though Damon was surprised and that he should be somewhat pissed, the strange thing was that he wasn't. In fact, he didn't exactly know how to react.

"Are you playing some game?" He asked, giving her a challenging smirk. But she didn't return that smirk; instead, she bore her gaze through his.

"Only if you want to," She replied, as she slowly pulled her wrist away from his grasp. Now, Damon narrowed his eyes. She was about to walk away again, but he stopped her by having a firm grasp on her hip. "I think we shouldn't talk about this here." Elizabeth looked by her side. "Your precious Elena is just a few feet away." Slowly, he shook his head.

"Stop trying to play a charade, Elizabeth," He silently replied. Her eyes landed back to his sharp gaze.

"Didn't she just confess about her _undying love_ for you?" She furrowed her eyebrows and mocked, trying to sound innocent. Then, she lay her hand on his where he held her by her hip, and slowly removed it. "It's your time." She whispered. He then scoffed. For an Original like her, she sounded just like a jealous woman. And he made sure that she read that thought of his.

"Y'know what?" He then asked, giving her a smirk. "It _is_. Thanks for reminding me." Now, he gave her a full smile before he finally turned away and began to search for Elena.

* * *

><p>Katherine walked into the diner that was outside of Mystic Falls. It was a small diner, and few people come here. So she looked around to search for the one she was going to meet. When she found her, she walked towards her table, and sat across from her on the leather seats. She was looking at the menu, and Katherine managed to scoff to mock her because she won't be eating anyway. That was until she finally looked up and Katherine stared back at her.<p>

"You have the nerve to come all the way here," Rebekah said, narrowing her eyes at her, but Katherine smirked and leaned on the table. "You have a minute to negotiate, and it starts now." She rolled her eyes as she leaned back.

"I don't need any timers because you'll like what I'm going to say." She replied, arching her eyebrows matter-of-factly. And Rebekah only gave her a steely gaze and tapped her finger on her wrist – assuming that it had a watch, but she wasn't really wearing any.

"You're wasting time."

Katherine pursed her lips and glared at her, but instead of losing her temper with her annoyance, she decided to adjust. This deal that she was going to offer Rebekah was one that she couldn't simply refuse to, and Katherine knew it with an unfazed confidence. She then crossed her legs, neglecting the time that was set for her. "Elizabeth compelled me to turn into a vampire," She then began. "She was the one who made me think that the only solution was to be a vampire and run away from Klaus."

"Get to the point," Rebekah breathed as she ran her hand through her blonde hair, looking bored. Katherine glared at her as she swallowed.

"All I'm saying is that we both want to put an end to Elizabeth." She then finished as she looked straight at Rebekah's eyes. But Rebekah gave her a hard gaze as she shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"Just because we both want to end my cousin," Rebekah began, "Does not mean that we could work together. I don't work with doppelgangers, or anyone else for that matter. I _work_ alone." Katherine crossed her arms over her chest as she sat back and gave her a smirk.

"We both know that she's as strong as Klaus and Mikael." Katherine replied, arching her eyebrows matter-of-factly. "Even if you're an Original, you can't do it alone, _especially_ when your brothers aren't even interested in your – how does Elijah and Klaus call it again? – Oh right, 'your pathetic whims.'" She then used her fingers for punctuation marks in the air as she said that to mock Rebekah. And just like that, she was already glaring at Katherine. "It's only an offer," She said as she leaned in towards the table. "I don't like you and you don't like me…"

"Oh you have no idea how much I don't," Rebekah replied with a snarl and her nose flaring. "And there is no greater offer in this world that can make me be in this with you."

"But we want the same thing," Katherine interjected. "I want my vengeance, you want yours. It's a win-win." She then gave Rebekah a smile, but Rebekah began sliding out from her seat.

"Save your _breath_," Rebekah replied as she stood up and looked down at her. "You are one of the many reasons why my family's like this. The audacity of you trying to manipulate me is a _grave_ mistake. And I suggest that you don't make another." With that, she began to turn and walk out of the diner. But Katherine sighed and with her vampire speed, she blocked Rebekah's path.

"I knew this would happen," Katherine casually said, and brought out a small leather case from her leather jacket's breast pocket. "My offer still stands, but as a sign that I am not playing any sort of mind games with you, here…" She then gave the case to Rebekah, who at first stared at it then looked at her before she finally took it abruptly. Katherine watched her as she opened it, and Rebekah saw the five White Oak Ash Daggers, with the ashes that were in vials. Rebekah immediately looked up at Katherine, and she smirked knowingly.

"One is missing," She said with her eyes narrowed, but Katherine only shrugged casually.

"That's probably with Elijah when Damon daggered you." Rebekah then looked down at it again, and Katherine knew that she was trying to decide whether she should be in this with her. But the thing was, Katherine was somewhat hesitant too. She knew that this wasn't a really good idea either, but how else was she going to succeed on ending Elizabeth? Sure, trying to beat the hell out of Damon and letting him nearly die in starvation more than a couple of times so that he would turn off his humanity for him not to feel this sort of emotion for Elizabeth, was a lot of hard work, but she wasn't sure if it was going to work. And so, she knew that she couldn't just be stuck with her Plan A, she had to go on to Plan B.

And _this_ was Plan B.

Of course, she was still going to continue with Plan A. The only reason why she was trying to turn off Damon's emotions was that Elizabeth could feel somewhat scorned and rejected, or anything else that could hurt her pride and emotion. And when that does happen, Katherine will continue dragging her to the ground. So what better way for her to continue doing that when Plan A does happen? By letting Rebekah join her. And how will she able to convince her? By finding the other daggers hidden at the Salvatores, Klaus', and Elizabeth's house, and give it to her for her to feel empowered. Rebekah would feel just that since she could manipulate her brothers by threatening them with the daggers – especially now that they weren't really in good terms.

So Katherine gave a knowing but devious smile at Rebekah because now, she was positive that she wouldn't refuse.


	47. The Lost Humanity

**The Lost Humanity**

* * *

><p>It irked her about the fact that she was in this with her least favorite person in all phases of the earth. Without a shadow of a doubt, she was <em>uncomfortable<em> – so uncomfortable that she wanted to plunge her hand right through someone's heart and pull it in an instant. But she'll save that for later if it's necessary. And so, as she walked through the old Fell's church at night, and into the small space that was the entrance to the tomb, she expected her to be there. And indeed, she was.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asked, breathless. She glared at her and Rebekah only arched her eyebrows.

"As expected Katherine, you're taking too long." She replied, and Katherine stood up straight as she inhaled deeply. "I know what you're doing, so I came here to make things easier for you." Rebekah gave her a placid smile as she walked further into the small space. She then turned to the tomb and saw Damon inside. He looked frail, but he was breathing heavily with his eyes closed. It had been three days since the Miss Mystic Falls thing happened, and by the looks of Damon's clothes, Katherine had kidnapped him after that. So Rebekah walked towards Damon, slowly at first. "I asked a friendly little Bennet witch to lift the spell." And then, with her vampire speed, she pulled Damon by his arm and got him out of the tomb. Quickly, she pushed him up to the wall, and that's when Damon let out a weak grunt as he opened his eyes with a frown then he closed them again.

"I don't need your help." Katherine immediately interjected, knowing what Rebekah was about to do. But Rebekah only looked at Damon. "I've got this."

"Is that why you offered those daggers? Because you _don't_ need my help?" She held on Damon's neck. Immediately, he held on her wrist.

"Rebekah…" He managed to weakly grunt as he opened his eyes.

"I'm doing you favor," Rebekah continued to tell Katherine. But then she finally addressed Damon. "And that is why; I want you to _turn it off._" She finally compelled as she stared right through his eyes, and he did the same with hers. That's when his pupils dilated, and Rebekah finally released him. Then, she quickly snapped his neck and threw him back to the tomb. When she turned to finally face her, Katherine glared.

"I had it under control. My plan was working…"

"It must've had," Rebekah said as she nodded. "But it wasn't. It would only be a matter of time until she figures it out, and when she does, I can assure you that it won't be pretty." She replied as she gave a nod, but Katherine rolled her eyes and gave a smirk.

"She won't," Katherine replied, arching her eyebrows. "Why do you think I've been hiding from her? If she sees me, she will figure it out. So I suggest" – she took a step forward, – "that you do the same." They glared at each other for more than a few seconds, before Katherine added, "Be smart 'Beks, because I'm not the only one who's going down." She let out a final smirk before she turned to leave.

Rebekah stood there, definitely annoyed. They might be in alliance but she will never trust Katherine. And Rebekah knew that she doesn't either, but they were setting their differences aside for this – maybe not all of it, but some. But then, Rebekah turned to look at Damon who was sprawled on the ground, still unconscious. If Katherine did anything shady to her, she should know that Rebekah still had her family even if they weren't in good terms.

And there will be terrible consequences.

* * *

><p>Someone rapped on the door.<p>

Elizabeth opened it. Her lips formed an expectant smile as she saw Stefan by her doorway, looking somewhat hesitant, and a bit hungry. "Should I be surprised?" She asked, arching an eyebrow as she teased. Stefan shifted his eyes as he inhaled deeply before landing his eyes back on her.

"Is Damon there?" Stefan asked straight-forwardly. Elizabeth slightly frowned, and looked back at him as she scanned his mind of what was going on. And that was where she got her answers. Damon did not come home from the pageant that took place three days ago, and Stefan was worried. But of course, Elena was too. And despite their breakup, both of them were too concerned to even feel uncomfortable with each other. In Stefan's case, he was irritable.

"No, he's not." She replied, and he only needed as he made a step back, about to turn away. But then Elizabeth somehow wanted to know more – even if she already did. And so she asked, "Why don't you come in so we can talk?" Stefan suddenly looked at her. She knew that he was wondering why she was acting so nice to him and all, and it was quite amusing to. It wasn't like she was expecting them to be good friends, laughing at each other's joke and tickling each other like a bunch of kids, but a civilized conversation wouldn't hurt. At the pageant, they didn't even have a decent conversation because they both knew that they had nothing to talk about. They only made each other feel uncomfortable and awkward, and somehow Elizabeth wanted to see the other side of Stefan – the one that Rebekah and Klaus loved so much during that decade. What was it again? Oh yes, the '_20s_.

And the other thing was that she was bored. Three uneventful days, and she felt like she was suffocating already. She even tried watching the television, and it was quite interesting to go through channels and all, but she found doing that all day somewhat dull. It was as if the television was sucking the life out of her and her brain. Maybe coming back to Mystic Falls wasn't a very good idea.

But Stefan continued to look at her with a confused frown on his forehead. So she exhaled and rolled her eyes. "I just want to know more, and we can talk during tea." She muttered as she opened the door wide and finally turned to go to the living room where she was in the middle of reading a book and having her tea. Stefan followed inside, since she heard him close the door. She then went straight to a small cabinet above the liquor table and got a blood bag. Usually she didn't really drink from bags because they were human blood, and since Stefan definitely looked like he was starving – judging by his paleness and those dark circles under his eyes – he badly needed one. She closed the cabinet and turned to him. "I believe that you need this," She said as she tossed the bag to him and went to the couch to sit down.

"Thanks," Stefan mumbled with a nod. But as he did, she waved her hand for him to seat across from her. When he did, she poured some tea on a teacup and sipped on it afterwards as Stefan hesitantly opened the bag and drank. Elizabeth saw how Stefan devoured on it, and she was correct. He _was_ starving, and the animal diet that he does definitely does not work very well.

"So have you tried calling him?" She finally asked. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Elena has," He replied and gave her a look, but she casually shrugged. It wasn't like she was affected that Elena was calling Damon or whatever. When they talked during the pageant and he went off to search for Elena, Elizabeth knew that he was practically challenging her and teasing her for her to show some sort of emotion. He was trying to make her think that he would confess his _"undying love"_ for Elena that was now nonexistent. If Damon thought that he could hide something from her, well, he's wrong. He couldn't be any more wrong. No matter how hard he blocked his thoughts from her, she will _always_ know. Why? Those were one of the many magical things about the sacred bond. The blood exchange wasn't just some sort of an act; it's something that connected one to the other forever. One will get to know the other more deeply and vice versa. It's a bond – a _special_ bond that no other vampire knew but Elizabeth.

And she's certain that Damon knew about her too.

"And I have countless of times, but he's not picking up." Stefan breathed when he finally added, and she nodded as she picked her phone up beside her teacup's saucer on the coffee table. Then, she began calling Damon and put it on speaker.

"Well, let's see if he'll pick up this time." She told Stefan with a smile, and he only nodded as he drank again. It rang more than a couple of times, and somehow, Elizabeth knew that he wouldn't pick up.

Until he did.

"I see that my brother even got you to call." He answered. Elizabeth's eyes landed on Stefan who sat up straight and looked back at her. "Be careful, Stef. Don't go over to the dark side!" He suddenly added. His tone was oozing with sarcasm and mockery. And Stefan rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, you've been missing, what did you expect him to do?" She asked, arching her eyebrows. But then Damon let out a dramatic sigh - in which she and Stefan knew was another sarcastic one. She now frowned.

"I don't know... Probably comfort Elena since she's so _worried_ about me." He replied. But then quickly added, trying to sound innocent. "Oh right, he can't because he's still mending his _broken little heart._" Stefan's eyes narrowed as he clenched his jaws.

"Where have you been, _Damon_?" Stefan impatiently asked as he looked at Elizabeth's phone which was resting on the coffee table beside her teacup.

"Since when have you been so concerned of my whereabouts, _brother_?" Damon replied, still in the same tone. "You know, I can take care of myself very well. In fact, I've always have for the past hundred and sixty semi years – but, you already knew that, _so..._"

"And where are you now?" Elizabeth interjected before he could even say more. Her tone was already firm and clearly this thing he was doing wasn't exactly all that pleasing. "Since you have taken care of yourself _oh so_ very well, then perhaps you could give us a decent answer." Damon made a low chuckle.

"Well, since you _know_ everything, _Elizabeth_," He mocked her name. "Why don't you come and find me?"

"Fine," She quickly replied. "If that's what you want, then maybe I will." She knew perfectly well why he was being like this. And she didn't exactly need to try and find it out when it was already obvious. Still, it was making her curious what made him do this.

"Yeah, I really do, because you know how much I've missed you. I just want you _so_ bad." Damon yet again, mocked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as he chuckled. "I'll be waiting..." And then Elizabeth finally clicked off before he could say anything else. She looked at Stefan.

"His humanity..."

"It's turned off." Elizabeth nodded as Stefan frowned.

"But, I don't understand why." He shrugged. "Why would he turn it off all of a sudden?"

"That's what we'll have to find out."

* * *

><p>"I am sure that you're very unwelcome at my brother's home." Elijah breathed as he stepped inside the living room and watched Katherine turn to face him. She was staring at the fire in the fireplace before she did, and she was wearing dark jeans, black leather knee-high, high-heeled boots, with a navy blue blouse under her leather jacket. She gave him a smirk.<p>

"I'm pretty sure he's rotting in that tomb at New Orleans." She replied with a smug smile as she shrugged. Elijah narrowed his eyes, as he stared right through hers. He hadn't talked to Katherine since she came back to Mystic Falls, when she wanted the moonstone from the Salvatores because of The Sun and the Moon Curse – which wasn't real. So whatever she was doing here, Elijah was positive that she wanted something. And he had to admit that he _was_ rather curious.

"I never realized that you were lurking when I brought him there." Elijah replied, arching his eyebrows, returning her smirk. But then Katherine smiled.

"Oh, I wasn't." She replied, clearly amused. "I had my sources." She nodded as she scrounged her nose. Elijah then gave her a faint smile as he straightened his coat.

"So what is it that you want?" He then breathed as his eyes landed back at hers. "Are you here to make an offer?" He began walking towards her. "Although, I'm not quite sure what you're going to offer me, because you no longer have my brother to worry about." Katherine continued to smile, as he did as well.

"You know me very well…" She replied. But he shook his head.

"I don't," He said. "I only knew the person who you once were, Katerina." She began pacing as she pursed her lips and nodded. Elijah, however, watched her like a hawk. He knew that she was taking that statement into consideration, because she suddenly looked back at him.

"That's what I'm here for," She suddenly stated. Her tone was very calm, but her eyes looked determined and sure. Elijah frowned and waited for her to continue. "You're the only one who believes that you knew me – the girl that I was when you met five hundred years ago." She stepped towards him slowly. "And now that Klaus is dead," – she stepped again – "now I realized that that chapter of running away from him is finally finished." She looked at him straight in the eyes. "I'm free, Elijah. And I guess that it's finally time for me to find out who I once was." Now she was standing only a step away from him, and he narrowed his eyes. She looked down before she looked back up at his eyes again. "And you, Elijah, you're the only one who could show me... I've waited for this for so long. And..." She trailed off as she looked up towards the ceiling, and let out a breath as she smiled lopsidedly – as if what she was saying was ridiculous. And it might be. But Elijah looked at her, watched her, and waited for her to finish. However, she didn't. Her eyes only landed at him again, and she pressed her lips together as she shrugged. He narrowed his eyes, hesitating for a moment. Did Katherine mean what he actually thought? Was this true? But they continued to hold each other's gaze. Although, Elijah's softened a little when he saw that Katherine looked sincere – he could tell just by how she looked at him. And then he suddenly remembered all of those times they've spent together hundreds of years ago – when she was simply Katerina from Bulgaria, a beautiful girl who exuded youthfulness and warmth. She was right, nonetheless. If she could ask anyone to show her who she was before this entire Katherine façade, it was him – Elijah. But then he woke from his reverie and noticed that she leaned closer to him, slowly, and he only watched her as he continued to hesitate. That was until she was only inches away from him and her lips landed on his.

He couldn't deny that he loved Katerina. And he couldn't help but feel this overwhelming desire for her. Who knew after five hundred years that they would be in this scenario? Elijah softly pulled her to him, with his other hand landing on her cheek. It was passionate and warm. Just unexpected. Absolutely spontaneous, that for someone who was as old as he was, it surprised him that he felt butterflies in his stomach – as cliché as that sounded, but he just couldn't describe that bittersweet feeling. Their kiss lasted as if time had slowed down, and both of them breathed heavily when their lips parted. "I know you don't believe me, and I'm not expecting you to trust me either but..." Katherine breathed as she looked sheepishly down.

"Shhh..." Elijah brushed his thumb on her lips, as he looked at her. She then slowly casted her eyes upwards at his. "I believe you, Katerina..." If this was how she was trying to find peace without Klaus, somehow he couldn't help but think if his family would ever try and find it as well...

And truth be told, Elijah felt that he should reunite his family again. He thought that without Klaus, their family still had a chance to find peace, but he had a feeling that this thing with Rebekah's revenge with Elizabeth was only the beginning of another brutal banter. And he _couldn't_ let that happen. He _wouldn't_.

It's finally time to take action, to claim his role as the eldest amongst his siblings again. Let them know who really had the authority...

* * *

><p>He went straight to the bar and ordered his favorite scotch. Just as the bartender left to get his drink, Damon felt his stomach grumble in hunger. And it absolutely annoyed him. What annoyed him more was the fact that everyone in this town smelled of vervain. He couldn't just possibly feed on them and compel them that easily anymore. And that's just plain boring.<p>

Damon doesn't _do_ boring.

As he tried to patiently wait, he sat down on the bar stool, and he knew someone was staring at him – which wasn't really a surprise. So he turned to look at her with a lopsided smile. "Hello," He said. April Young, who sat a few barstools down, smiled at him as her cheeks flushed.

"Hi," She said. And Damon continued to give her that charming smile of his. Nobody could resist it. Not even a couple of Originals. And he knew that thoroughly well.

"I'm Damon Salvatore," He continued. And she nodded adamantly.

"I know," She said with a huge smile on her face, probably even gushed just a tad. Damon decided to sit beside her and so he did, even though if any of Elena's friends saw him do so, they'd probably disapprove. But who really cared about that, right?

"Well, I believe we haven't been formally introduced." He replied as he stuck out his hand, and she shook it lightly. But when she was about to let go, he held on to it and titled it a little. He looked at her bracelet that had vervain.

"That bracelet..." He slowly said. With a smile, April withdrew her hand and waved it casually.

"Oh, it was a gift from Matt." She said, but then her eyebrows furrowed. "You know him, right?" Damon leaned back as the bartender finally served his drink.

"The quarterback..." He said, giving her a knowing look. "He's not exactly that hard to miss, right?" April blushed, as she casually nodded. Or she tried to, at least. But then, Damon pursed his lips as he looked down at her bracelet again. If he wanted to feed, he had to be smart. Besides, he's bored. "If I were you though, I wouldn't wear it..." He shrugged and she frowned.

"Why not?" She asked, looking at it then back at him.

"Quite frankly..." Damon leaned in and spoke in a hushed tone. "I don't think it suits you." He said with his nose scrounged as if he was disgusted. April looked back down at it.

"I think it's cute..." April replied. Damon shrugged as he turned back to his drink and finally sipped. She was staring at it, and he knew she was contemplating of taking it off. And since he knew telepathy now, he decided to test the waters and tried to communicate with her mind – manipulating it in the process, until she finally let out a scoff. "You know what? I think I'm gonna take it off." She casually said as she finally did and lay it down on the counter in front of her. "I've been wearing it for a while, and my wrist kind of hurts." She shrugged, and Damon arched his eyebrows as he nodded.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked with a smile. And she shook her head.

"No thanks," She replied. "I'm a minor, so I can't." But she continued to smile.

"So what?" Damon slightly furrowed his eyebrows. "Live a little. Break some rules. Oh and congrats on winning Miss Mystic Falls..." He gave her a smirk, and she laughed.

"Thanks." She said with a grateful look in her eyes. They held each other's gaze for a while until she looked away and Damon sipped on his drink. "I always see you with that girl... Elizabeth, right?" She asked as she looked up at him with a questioning gaze now. He looked back at her for a moment before he finally nodded. Her eyes casted down before they looked up again at him. "She's beautiful..."

Damon slightly narrowed his eyes as he stared at her for a second. Of course she was, but for some reason, he didn't know whether he should admit it. Not that there was anything to deny because it was already obvious. So he finally agreed. "She is..." He nodded, turning back to his drink.

"So where is she?" April continued to ask as Damon held his tumbler of scotch and swirled it around slowly. He then looked at her. For some reason, he found it strange that she was asking about Elizabeth.

"Probably looking for me..." He smirked and saw Stefan coming their way, until he was finally beside April. And he only greeted his brother with a smile.

"I think that's enough, Damon." Stefan suddenly interrupted.

"April, you remember my brother, Stefan?" Damon waved his hand at Stefan as April looked and gave him a smile as she nodded.

"Of course." She replied. Stefan gave her a faint smile and a nod as a short pause filled between them, before April finally spoke again. Her smile, this time, disappeared. "I'm sorry about you and Elena." That was when Stefan slowly looked down.

"Such a _sad_ event, wasn't it?" Damon suddenly chimed in with a mocking expression of concern on his face. But apparently, April didn't even notice and she only nodded in agreement. Stefan, however, shot him a look, and Damon only gave him a smirk. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look even if he somehow knew who it was.

"You should cut your brother some slack," Elizabeth said as Damon gave her a smirk. Her deep green eyes looked straight at his icy blue ones. But then, her gaze shifted towards Stefan. "He's hurting."

"Speak of the devil," He ignored that statement as he looked at April, who was staring at Elizabeth. When he read her mind, Damon knew that his expectation was right. April thought that Elizabeth looked even more beautiful up close – it was as if she wasn't real. Her beauty was somewhat inhuman and ethereal. And Damon agreed in silence. "April, this is Elizabeth." He gave her a knowing look.

"Hello there," Elizabeth said with a faint smile. April inhaled deeply.

"Hi," She breathed and let out this tiny voice as if it was already a squeak. Damon smiled in amusement. Now, he was definitely entertained. And he'll be more entertained once the vervain's essence on April's skin subsides, and he can finally do whatever he wanted with her.

"You should get to know her, April." He said as he brought his tumbler to his lips. "We all know that Elizabeth's personality's way beyond her looks." He cocked his eyebrows as he gave her another knowing look. Elizabeth, however, gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I think that would be lovely," Elizabeth commented with a smile, and April nodded adamantly. "Don't you think so, Stefan?" They all looked at him.

"It would," He nodded even though his face looked stern. "But maybe some other time," He added as he turned to April. "How about I drive you home?" Damon looked at Elizabeth, who watched the two of them. And so, he turned away and emptied his glass.

"Uh, okay..." April shrugged as she took her bracelet with her and stood up from the stool. "It was great to meet you guys," She said to both of them. And Damon gave her a smirk with a nod, as Elizabeth gave her her charming smile.

"Likewise," She plainly stated and watched as April gave them one last smile before she turned and followed Stefan out. Once they were out of earshot, Elizabeth's hand slipped away from Damon's shoulder and sat down on the barstool where April was only a few moments ago.

"You found me," Damon said as she did, and gestured at the bartender for a refill. Elizabeth sighed.

"Well, you weren't really all that difficult to find." She replied matter-of-factly. "All I had to do was think of a place where they had scotch." Damon smirked as she gave him an amused smile. The bartender began to refill his drink. "I'll have the same." She told with a nod at Damon's drink.

"So, why did you want to find me?" Damon asked as he held his tumbler of scotch and the bartender served her drink before walking away. "Did you really want me that bad?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she let out a scoff.

"You wanted me to find you, remember?" She asked with her eyebrows arched.

"You were the _one_ who called, _remember_?" He asked, mocking her with his eyes wide. "You obviously want to find me." He gave her a knowing smirk, "Which, you know, isn't really surprise." Now, Elizabeth smirked.

"I believe not." She shrugged. "Don't you think it's just quite entertaining when we get on each other's nerves?" She gave him a knowing smile and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh, there is no doubt that you _do_..." He muttered before sipping on his tumbler.

"So why did you suddenly turn off your humanity?" She managed to ask, arching her eyebrows. But Damon let out a dramatic sigh as he looked at her. He saw her beautiful eyes were giving him a questioning look. And it irritated him that despite his humanity off, he somehow looked at her the same way... Only more _uncaring_. How strange was that?

"Because humanity _sucks_," He scrounged his nose as he emphasized the last word. But then he smirked. "But you and I both know that." She smiled in amusement as she brought her tumbler of scotch to her lips, looked at him, and finally sipped. He turned to face her. "But what I do want to know is – y'know, since we're playing twenty questions, – what did you do in _London_?" His eyebrows were playfully furrowed, as he narrowed his eyes and watched her.

"I wasn't aware that that was we were doing," She replied with a frown. But Damon slowly shook his head, as he put on a straight, disapproving, face.

"C'mon," He shrugged. "I answered your question; it's time to answer _mine_." Damon slowly gave her a devious grin as he cocked his eyebrows then put them down again. Elizabeth stared at him, her eyes narrowed. Clearly, she didn't know what he was up to. And Damon thought that that was very amusing.

"I didn't really do anything," She breathed as she looked away. Damon frowned.

"_Liar_."

Quickly, Elizabeth turned and shot him a look. Now Damon smiled again. "I suppose you would lie to me too when I ask you why you came back." He slightly tilted his head to the side. "Life was _so_ much better without you…" His tone was sweet, but it was oozing with sarcasm as Elizabeth gave him a look – probably more of a glare – as he gently tucked her now shorter hair behind her ear with a sweet smile. He then shifted his eyes at her face, and looked at her adoringly. That was meant to be sarcastic, and he made sure she knew that, but he also knew that he did adore looking at her. His thumb trailed her cheek as he continued to look at her. "I know you probably want me right now." He softly muttered. Elizabeth abruptly waved his hand away as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Damon grinned.

But then she stood up from her stool. He saw that her nose flared in annoyance. It's quite fascinating how she and her cousin, Rebekah, could be so much alike. "I wouldn't use this kind of language," She began. Her tone was firm as she gave him a glare. But he only gave her an expectant smile. "But it is the most appropriate for now." Damon pursed his lips as he shook his head.

"Foul language is _never_ appropriate."

"You're an _asshole_," She leaned in and firmly stated that, before she began turning away. Damon rolled his eyes impatiently as he immediately caught her wrist and pulled her to face him.

"That _hurt_," He frowned as he pretended to be offended – in which, he really wasn't.

"_Don't_ make me lose my temper," She scrounged her nose as she glared at him and pulled her wrist away from his grasp. But Damon stood up from his stool as he gave her a smile and his hand was on her waist.

"Oh you know how _badly_ I want to see you lose it," He firmly said. "Only in a different… _position_." Damon shrugged as he finally gave her a grin. Elizabeth glared. "But go ahead and make a scene. Remember there are humans around." She slowly shook her head.

"I'm not afraid of them." Damon nodded as his hand slowly went to her hip, and his other hand rested on her other hip as well.

"And you're afraid of me…" He said as he leaned in, but then Elizabeth's hand was on his chest and she firmly but gently, pushed him away. She shook her head.

"I killed _Niklaus_, Damon." She said. Her green eyes stared straight through his. "I'm not afraid of _anyone_, and I'm not afraid of _you_..." Now, a smile slowly developed on her lips. "So now that you got on my nerves," She took his hands off from her hips. And then she leaned in. "You could keep your hands to yourself." With one last glance, Elizabeth finally turned away and walked. When she was a few steps away from him, Damon slowly clapped his hands.

"Well played," He said in amusement. Elizabeth looked at him. "I loved that whole look with your eyes and the _'you could keep your hands to yourself'_ thing…" He nodded and mocked, "_Very_ well played." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh and speaking of playing, why not a game?" Damon cocked an eyebrow as he playfully smirked. "You and I love to have fun, and let's admit it, you're being a prissy right now, and it's kind of annoying." Elizabeth slowly raised her chin up as she glared at him.

"What do you suggest?" She asked.

Damon shrugged as he gave her a sarcastic smile.


	48. The White Oak Ash Dagger

****Author's Note: I apologize if I took almost three weeks before I finally posted a new chapter. Nevertheless, here it is! Oh, and don't forget to write me a review! Keep them coming! :)********

* * *

><p><strong>The White Oak Ash Dagger<strong>

* * *

><p>Damon grinned.<p>

"I win... _again_." He said as he looked at her, and she only let out an exhale as she rolled her eyes. Her hands grasped on the pool cue and she continued to stand by the pool table. Damon wanted to play a game of pool, and at first, she was against his idea. But what made it more fun was that the winner would get to decide the consequence for the loser. Although, it's not quite fun now, was it? Especially when she officially lost since it was already the second round. But the thing was, she didn't even know how to play to begin with until he, of course, taught her so, before they even started. She had to admit though, she had pretty good shots, but he did better despite the fact that she kept reading his mind just so she could take an upper hand. But whenever it was his turn and he decided on one thing, he all of a sudden changed it. First, he clearly knew what she was doing, and second, this absolutely infuriated her. No one had ever tricked her whenever she was playing a game with someone. But that's because they didn't know that she knew telepathy.

"Y'know that this is unfair, right?" She arched her eyebrows as she muttered matter-of-factly. "I didn't even know how to play." Damon let out a scoff.

"Please," He said as he put down the pool cue on the table. "Don't act like you're not a fast-learner – like all vampires are, _BTW_ - which means, by the way, if you didn't know." – He shrugged. – "And don't act as if you weren't cheating with the whole telepathy thing." He scrounged his nose as he muttered, and Elizabeth gave him an easy smile. He, however, gave her a knowing smirk. For some reason, the fact that he knew so much about her already made her somewhat... _happy_. But at the back of her mind, it seemed to scream that she already got too attached and he might take her down in an instant. Then again, it wasn't like she was _that_ predictable and weak. Now, both of her hands rested on the end of the pool table and she leaned forward as she continued to hold the stick.

"So what is your consequence?" She finally asked. "For some reason, I find this quite infantile." Damon slowly grinned as he glanced at her. It was a devious one, and he cocked his eyebrows teasingly at her. She narrowed her eyes as she maintained a smirk.

"You know... For a loser, you're handling this very well." He suddenly commented, and she stood up straight.

"That's because I don't know what I'm getting myself into…" She replied. "Wait until I finally hear it." She arched her eyebrows as she smirked.

"Hmm," His eyes shifted as if he was wondering. And then they shifted back at her from across the table. "Why don't you figure it out?" Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow. She had been trying to read his mind, but he was confusing her with all these thoughts and memories and voices that she had to zone out. And that was why, by that statement of his, it was clear that he confusing her.

"But you know I can't." She replied with that silky accent of hers. Damon continued to smirk. "Why don't you just say it, so both of our times wouldn't be wasted?" He arched his eyebrows as he shrugged.

"Fine," He replied. "As the official winner and you – the _loser_ – my consequence for you would be to be with me for an entire day." He finished and let out an easy smile. Elizabeth frowned and then brought her eyebrows up as a slow smile developed on her lips. And it only took a second before she let out a chuckle.

All of these mind games and games only for _that_ consequence? She expected it to be far more dramatic or worse than that, but a day _together_? What was this, some sort of a romance novel where two people who loved getting on each other's nerves actually fall in love with all the hate sex and stuff? How amusing.

_Very_ _amusing_.

_Hilarious_ even.

And a tad _desperate_.

"Is this the time when we spend the day together, fall in love, and live happily ever after?" She scoffed. "You must mistake me for Elena..."

Damon suddenly _tsked_ three times as he shook his head in disapproval. He pointed his index finger upwards. "This is where I tell you how wrong you are, because I'm _not_ finished." He gave her a sarcastic smile and she only gave him her amused one.

"Well then, please proceed." She waved her hand. Damon arched his eyebrows.

"We spend the day together, because..." He finally began with an amused smirk on his face. "You" – he pointed towards her – "Will have to do everything as I say." He finished with a teasing tone. Now, Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as she arched her eyebrows.

"Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief, arching an eyebrow. He pursed his lips and nodded.

"I believe so..." She smiled.

"You know that it would be _easy_ for me to just turn it around, compel you, and do everything as I say, right?" Damon nodded.

"Yup" He said as he looked at her and gave her a smirk. "But it wouldn't be more fun now, would it?"

"_Fun_ for _you,_" She quickly interjected.

"_Precisely_," He then replied. "Because I'm the winner, and a deal's a deal." Now his smirk disappeared and looked sternly at her. She then put down her pool cue on the table. Elizabeth suddenly regretted why they even shook on it earlier. But it wasn't like a handshake was _that_ of a big deal. Quite frankly, she was curious what he would make her do. And she hadn't experienced this kind of consequence before. How did it feel like to be compelled onto doing something by a vampire? Well, that's what she'll have to find out. Not that she would be compelled to Damon for that matter, because she couldn't be. But perhaps it would somehow feel different when she would be on the receiving end of that whole compulsion thing.

It wouldn't be all fun, but probably it would.

With her vampire speed, she stood by his side, and he only looked at her with an expectant smile. "Very shady of you," She said with a smile. Then, she slowly ran her hands from his shoulders down to his chest. And then, her eyes casted upwards at his icy blue ones. "I do understand that a deal's a deal, but I don't think that it would work for me." She then leaned towards him as her hands run up to his neck. "I don't follow orders from anyone." She added in a hushed tone with her accent smooth as silk. He smirked.

"_Mmmm_..." He looked down and removed her hands slowly. And then, he looked directly at her eyes. "Don't seduce your way out of this." Elizabeth gave him a devious smile as she withdrew her hands. And then, she decided to play his game.

"If you want me," She arched her eyebrows. "All you have to do is ask." With a smile, their gazes were locked against each other's for a while. "You don't have to do this..."

"I do, but I'm playing fair..." This time, he leaned in and spoke in a hushed tone. Elizabeth frowned. And just by the memory that was playing in his head; she knew exactly what he was talking about. The fact that she compelled him when she arrived here in Mystic Falls months ago. "Consider this as my revenge," He arched his eyebrows. But he continued to lean in and he lifted her chin up with his finger. "You've had your fun with me, now's my _turn_..." Damon knowingly smirked.

"Very well played," She replied with a faint smile as their gazes continued to be locked against each other's. He then smiled.

"Thank you..."

For a moment, she thought that he would kiss her but that kiss never came, and he suddenly withdrew his hand and turned away. She casually looked at him as he picked up his pool cue, and turned to look at her with yet another teasing smirk. "See you tomorrow," He waved his fingers at her, turned, and walked away.

"_Asshole_," She sent to him.

* * *

><p>Katherine entered the bar. The door had wind chimes on them, so when she did, they made sounds that caught the people's attention as the door automatically shut. There was even an old jazz song playing on the stereo, but they hardly listened to it as they minded their own business with their drinks at hand. With that, people immediately and suddenly turned to look at her when they suddenly heard the wind chimes and the door. Katherine could tell, though, that they weren't ordinary people. She glanced around before she gracefully walked up to the bar, knowing that they were watching her closely.<p>

"Can I help you?" A bartender asked who was cleaning the counter in front of him with a white cloth. His dark suspicious eyes looked straight at her hazel ones, but Katherine only gave him a faint smile.

"I'm looking for Marcel." She confidently replied, and smiled afterwards as she slightly raised her chin up. The bartender immediately frowned and opened his mouth to reply, but then he was interrupted.

"I thought I'd never see the day..." She heard someone behind her say. And with an expectant smile, she turned only to find the one she was looking for, standing only a few yards away and flashing those pearly white teeth of his in a smile. Marcel began to approach her.

"Katherine Pierce," He practically announced, knowing that people were watching them. "What brings you to New Orleans?" Her smile turned into a smirk.

"I'm here for a small proposal." She replied matter-of-factly. And with that Marcel's eyebrows shot up.

"A proposal?" He repeated, and Katherine nodded, her confidence unfazed. She knew that being here was dangerous, but then again, she had an Original by her side in this very town. And sure, it might've been more dangerous if Klaus was still alive, but he wasn't. That was why she had the audacity to even face one of Klaus' sired pests.

"Yeah," She replied. "So maybe we can talk somewhere in private?" But Marcel only maintained that smile.

"I think that won't be necessary..."

"Oh I think it is..." She also maintained that faint smile as she stared directly at his brown eyes sternly. That was when his smile slowly faded, and stared back at her. Their gazes were locked that was until Marcel finally gave a nod to his right.

"Alright, this way..." With one last lingering gaze, he finally turned to go, and Katherine followed him behind. He led her to this small room at the back of the bar, down by an old hallway with floor boards that creaked. Marcel opened the door for her as two other men followed them behind. But when she was about to step in, she looked at the two men and then at him.

"I prefer if your boys would give us privacy." She told him with her eyebrows arched, and Marcel narrowed his eyes at her. Yet, she waited expectantly at him, before his gaze shifted to his men and gave a nod. Once they began to walk away, Katherine finally went in. She sat on an old wooden chair and crossed her legs, as a dull but warm light filled the room. Marcel sat across from her by the small wooden round table that was between them.

"So what is this proposal?" He asked, giving her an amused gaze. "You do know that whatever it is, I'll just hand you over to Klaus, right?" Katherine slowly smiled and inhaled deeply.

"Well, you wouldn't be able to, because he's _dead_." She blurted in just one breath as she let out an air laugh. Quickly, Marcel's smile disappeared, and it was replaced by a frown. "He's not really dead, but he's desiccated." She then added with a shrug.

"You're lying," He replied with his eyebrows narrowed. She cocked an eyebrow. There was no doubt whatsoever that this conversation had become quite entertaining, and she just couldn't hide her amusement.

"Am I?" She asked as she slowly put on a smirk. "Because if I am, I wouldn't be here to meet one of Klaus' loyal men."

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked. His tone was firm and serious. But Katherine looked deeply into his eyes as she smiled. She knew that she should get down to business quickly since she couldn't waste any more time. Rebekah had already been calling and just by her tone in her messages, she was absolutely pissed that Katherine's been _M.I.A. _

"I want to find something." She slowly replied. "And you're going to help me." There was a pause after she finished, but then, he slowly smiled and finally let out a chuckle. Katherine maintained her smirk as she narrowed her eyes at him. This reaction was expected. But she had things up in her sleeve that he won't be able to refuse to. And clearly, this was her Plan C, since Plan A was still on the works, and Plan B was executed well, it was finally time to go ahead with Plan C. And apparently, Elijah was part of Plan B. Rebekah was part of Plan B sub-section A, and he was sub-section B. Katherine knew just how brilliant and cunning she was with the whole Elijah thing. Both of the siblings didn't have any clue whatsoever that she was playing with them – using them to execute her plans.

Brilliant, right?

"And why would I?" He asked, flashing his pearly white teeth again in a scornful smile. Katherine arched her eyebrows as she took his untrusting eyes into consideration. So with a dramatic sigh, she stood and turned from him. She paced a little, and went behind the chair, until she stood there and met his eyes.

"Because I know where his body is." She plainly stated with a brazen yet faint smile. Sure enough, this tickled Marcel's interest, arching his eyebrows. But still, his eyes were untrusting. Katherine knew he needed a little more convincing. "In fact, it's here in New Orleans." She then added with a smirk. "Imagine how much he would praise you when he finds out you woke him..."

"You would help me wake him?" Marcel asked with his eyebrows arched incredulously. Katherine maintained that knowing smirk.

"I'll do whatever I can to get what I want."

"And what is it exactly?"

"A White Oak Ash Dagger..." She answered. Just by the look on his face, she already knew what was on his mind. "It doesn't affect Klaus, so you have nothing to worry about." But then, Marcel sprang up from his seat and pushed her to the wall with his vampire speed.

"Do you think I'd believe you?" He asked with a snarl. But Katherine immediately held his wrist, twisted it as he yelped, and turned them around by pinning him at the wall as she began choking her – all with her vampire speed.

"No, Marcel, I don't," She replied with a smirk. She could hear his men being somewhat alarmed and so she made it quick. "But as a reminder, I'm four hundred years _older_ than you. And that was only a kind offer" – she tightened her hold as she saw fright in his eyes, – "The rest is non-negotiable. So, I _expect_ you at the old cemetery tonight at eight. You're allowed to bring two of your men. Understood?" He winced as he nodded. So with a smirk, she released her hold on him and immediately disappeared since she heard his men were about to charge into the room.

* * *

><p>"So this is where you're taking me?" He heard her say as he walked towards the school field where there was a football practice going on. "You must mistake me for Rebekah." Damon rolled his eyes impatiently as he made an annoyed smirk.<p>

"Well, I didn't wanna miss my brother's football practice..." He replied with utmost sarcasm, as he turned to look at her for a second. "There's a hundred percent possibility that he might break down – with the whole Elena _break_ up thing." He then looked at Stefan who was walking with his helmet and was wearing his varsity uniform. Until now, he just didn't understand why his brother's playing this High School boy… thing. But then he shifted his eyes to the left and saw that there were groups of students doing some art activity or something. He didn't really care. "And there's Rebekah." He noticed, as Rebekah just walked away from a table, holding a stack of papers – which he observed, were actually flyers. Elizabeth looked at the direction he was looking at and arched her eyebrows.

"I don't understand how she could withstand this," She breathed impatiently. But then she immediately turned to look at him. "You know, with all the annoying teenagers…"

The thing was, Elizabeth came by earlier this morning, and practically woke him up. There were four college girls with him, and they basically partied all night last night. Obviously she noticed the bite marks, and the fact that he was still a bit drunk when she commented, "Rough night?" But of course, he couldn't possibly just let that little snarky comment pass by.

"You seem to be an eager beaver today," He ignored her statement as he arched his eyebrows and gave her a drunken smirk. He really didn't think that Elizabeth would comply with their little deal, and it was a bit surprising when he found her there. But Elizabeth only gave him an amused smirk as she arched her eyebrows at him.

"Apparently, you were too drunk to even remember that you made one of these girls call me last night, and tell me that you wanted me over at this time." She plainly stated, and Damon frowned as he pursed his lips. There was a vague memory when he did compel one of the girls on doing that.

The rest of that whole scenario was history since they were here now. And Damon stopped in his tracks as he saw Elena with Caroline, standing by another table, and overheard Caroline asking her what the hell he and Elizabeth were doing here. He saw Elena look at him, until he felt Elizabeth's hand by his arm. "I see you haven't talked," She then quietly commented. But then, Damon gave her a cold glare as he gently pulled his arm away by walking again. She followed him, but then, Damon stopped again when Rebekah suddenly blocked their path.

"Isn't it quite strange that both of you are here?" Rebekah then said with a smile. Damon rolled his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood with this whole thing. When he saw Elena, somehow he felt like his stomach turned upside down. No, they haven't talked because he had been too preoccupied. Actually, he wasn't, he was just avoiding her. But of course, she was here, where else would she be?

"I haven't seen you in a while," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Have you given up your vengeful plans?" With that, she cocked an eyebrow, but Rebekah only gave her a bitter smirk. Quickly, she drew one of the flyers out and shoved it towards Damon. And with one lingering gaze, her eyes finally landed on him.

"There's a school dance tonight," She calmly stated. "And the theme is the 'Roaring Twenties.'" Damon looked down at the flyer and saw what she just said, only in bold letters. He arched his eyebrows when he looked up again. This was another way to have fun, and so, he thought, why not? But he heard Elizabeth scoff.

"What is so special about the twenties?" She asked, in her mocking tone. Damon turned to her and gave her a smirk.

"Elizabeth," He plainly stated. "_Behave_." She looked back at him and rolled her eyes as she glanced away. Apparently, that was a look of defeat, since she knew she couldn't do anything about it. A deal was a deal – together for the whole day, and do everything he said. When he turned to Rebekah again, her eyes were narrowed suspicious at them – in which as Damon read in her mind, she was wondering why Elizabeth just did what he said. He smirked in amusement. Forget about Elena, she was the one who all of a sudden broke up with his brother, and fessed up. It definitely came as a surprise, and he never saw it coming. But he also knew, sooner or later, he might as well fess up to her, too. And tell her, straight in her hazel eyes that had always looked familiar due to Katherine, that he wasn't in love with her, that he no longer felt that strong emotion and affection from her.

Because he felt that for someone else…

"We'll be happy to join," He then stated with an easy smile. Teasingly, he turned to Elizabeth who was glaring someplace else. She probably realized how much this day will suck. So he continued to smile. "Don't we, Elizabeth?" She then looked at him then at Rebekah. And then, she gave a forceful, yet very sarcastic smile.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Rebekah quickly slammed the door at Nik's house and dialed Katherine's number for the nth time. Where the hell was she?! She'd been missing for three days now. And Rebekah had been calling her since yesterday.<p>

She then heard Katherine's phone ringing, until it finally went to voicemail yet again. She immediately hung up before the beep was even heard. There was definitely something fishy going on. She could smell it rotting just by Katherine's sudden disappearance. Rebekah knew that she couldn't be dead – no, she was way smarter than that that she was able to survive the last four hundred plus years running away from her brother. There was something else. And whatever it was, she needed to be ready. So, she called Elijah, who picked up after a few rings.

"Do not tell me that you've called to express your wrath..." She heard him answer. "I don't really have time for that."

"Very funny, Elijah." She quickly replied with much sarcasm. She wasn't in the mood for this. "I called because I think I have been fooled by a doppelganger." There was a pause from Elijah's end, and Rebekah continued to glare at everything she saw. Quickly, she thought of the daggers. If Elijah somehow disagreed to help her or in case she really needed it, she must check if they're still where she had hidden them. But then, she thought that if she somehow threatened them of the daggers, she would be just like Nik – and she would never want to be him, especially to her siblings. Still, she must know if they are indeed there. They couldn't simply be in the wrong hands.

"You made a deal with Elena?" He heard her ask, as she went by the drawers with her vampire speed.

"Guess again," She replied as she opened the drawer, where she had specifically had hidden them. And she then froze. They're not there. They're _gone_. Rebekah let out an exhale as she immediately rummaged through the drawers, pulling them one by one and they crashed on the floor.

"You made a deal with Katherine?" He asked in disbelief. But then he must've heard the loud crashing of the drawers. "Rebekah, what's going on?"

"The _daggers_," She exhaled in panic, when she saw that they weren't in the drawers. "She must've taken them!"

"What?"

"She made a deal with _me_, Elijah," She said after she swallowed. Her voice was raised impatiently and angrily. "She offered me the five daggers, and one was missing – which was probably with you – but she's taken them." With furrowed eyebrows she began to pace. "_Where are you?_" She then demanded as she turned around and looked around.

"Why did she offer them to you?" He then asked; his tone was suspicious.

"Because she wants to _end_ Elizabeth!" She answered impatiently. "She's been missing for _three_ days! God knows what's up in her sleeve! If I find her, I'll _kill_ her! I'll rip her body _limb_ by _limb_! I _swear_…"

"Calm down," She heard him say. "I'll be back soon…" She then nodded indignantly, and then she heard him click off.

* * *

><p>She led them to an underground cellar, but then she blocked two of Marcel's men with the wrought iron gate. Marcel looked behind her, but she only looked at him with a calm smile. "Tell your men to guard the entrance," She told him, but Marcel looked at her suspiciously.<p>

"You said I was allowed to take two of my men with me," He reminded her, but she only arched her eyebrows. What did she think she was? A fool? So that his men could hold her down in here within the snap of his fingers? She didn't think so.

"Yes, I did," She nodded. "And here they are… But did you really think that I was stupid enough to even consider the possibility of you and your men cornering me in this cellar?" Marcel shifted his eyes to his men. She gave a patient smirk, and so after a few seconds, he finally gave a nod at their direction to follow her orders. Once the other two vampires disappeared, she let out a satisfied exhale as she turned to face him.

There it was, Klaus' casket, closed and untouched. "So what now?" She heard Marcel ask as she paced around a little, trying to see if there were any possibly hiding spots that Elijah could've used to hide the dagger. She had already searched for it at their tiny apartment, and it wasn't there. And so, she thought that the only place where he could've hidden it was here. She then noticed that at the other corner, there was another casket – which she figured was Rebekah's casket. Immediately, she approached it.

"I search for the dagger," She replied and quickly opened the casket. It was empty alright, but Katherine rummaged through it just to see if it didn't contain the dagger. But after a few pats, and lifting up here and there, it was empty. So she glared at it and closed it. It had to be here somewhere; she just had to look harder. And so she turned around, only to see Marcel, about to open Klaus' casket. Quickly, with her vampire speed, she went by his side and saw Klaus' pale and desiccated body in it. His eyes were closed, and he looked absolutely peaceful. But he was clearly the opposite of peace. She glared down at him. Now he was completely harmless.

She then opened the other one, and began her search, careful not to actually touch Klaus' skin – since he might somehow wake up, and she didn't want to come face to face with him. It only took her several minutes however, and there was still nothing. With an impatient sigh, she turned around and began her search around the stone walls, and small corners.

Still nothing.

This was a total waste of time, Katherine realized. And then, she suddenly saw Marcel, at the corner of her eyes, about to pull away all the chains that were on him. So, with her vampire speed, she immediately shoved him and began choking him. "The deal's off," She quickly told him and snapped his neck like a twig. But then, she heard some thuds coming from the entrance. Quickly, she went towards the wrought iron gate that was now opened. She was in danger, she knew. And she gasped, because she didn't hear anyone come in. But she felt a gush of air and she knew there was someone else.

"Looking for this?" She heard someone say, and she turned to the corner where she saw Elijah holding the dagger up in his hand. His eyes definitely looked cold and dark with anger. She let out an exhale.

"Elijah."

He looked down and made a step forward towards her. Then he looked at her again. "You thought I wouldn't find out?" He asked, his eyebrows were slightly arched. Clearly, he wasn't pleased. He was fooled, no doubt about that.

"I – I can explain," She brought her chin down as she looked at him. But he shook his head. There was a glimmer of hurt in his eyes.

"You lied to me…"

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it?" His voice was slightly raised as he asked in an impatient tone. "You used me for another one of your schemes. And – and I thought that with me, you would be different. I gave you a chance."

Katherine blinked her eyes. Elijah just didn't understand, and he won't. What was the use of explaining? "I wasn't lying." But then he looked away and adamantly nodded.

"Of course." He said with a scoff, and then his eyes landed on her. "Another lie." They gazes were locked against each other's and silenced down between them. It was cold and distant. "I gave a second chance, and now you blew it." He then broke the ice with a calm but firm tone.

"You don't understand," She breathed. "Elizabeth was the main reason why I turned and spent the rest of my life like this. She – she compelled me. I didn't lie, Elijah. I wanted to get my revenge, because I want to be free, to stop living like this." Elijah glared at her.

"And what would you get from your vengeance?" He asked. "The satisfaction that you're both free from Klaus and Elizabeth? In case you do not remember, Katherine, they're members of my family. The fact that you would go through that whole speech of manipulating my emotions and hiding your main motives from me, only prove how much I don't know you." He shook his head. Now it was Katherine who looked at him with her glimmers of hurt in her eyes. "I honestly thought that deep inside you there's still a shed of Katerina that I knew, left. But I was wrong. You're… _Katherine_."

She looked down, unable to look in his eyes anymore. Those words burned not just through her skin, but through her heart. If only he would believe her. And she knew that there was only one thing that could make him. With a few steps towards him, she looked at him directly in his eyes. "Elijah… I love you." But then he looked down and shook his head, before he looked at her again.

"Good bye, Katherine."

He then began to walk away, and she turned and watched him as she did. Anger and rejection filled her chest. She heaved and couldn't help but think that this was all Rebekah's fault. But then again, she knew that this would come. She only didn't expect it to be _this_ soon.


	49. The Scorned

**The Scorned**

* * *

><p>With a glance at the corner of her eyes, she never let him out of his sight.<p>

He could ruin her plans, and she couldn't afford that to happen especially when everything was going so well.

That was until Rebekah ruined it by being overly suspicious that Katherine was missing, and that she immediately called Elijah.

But what Rebekah didn't know was that Katherine was looking for the last White Oak Ash Dagger. And she was willing to use it to any of the Originals; even the one with the impeccable taste – Elijah. When they had a small confrontation earlier tonight, she practically told him she loved him. Well, she had used that line thousands of times already, and indeed, it was another lie. But somehow, those things he said really did cut deep, and perhaps the old Katerina – _that he knew_ – somehow felt as if those words that she said were true. Yet Katherine also knew that she should disregard them and do what was right to save herself, and finally get the satisfaction from the vengeance that she so much deserved. And if that meant that she had to take Elijah down, then so be it.

The truth was, Katherine knew that it was her mistake because her sudden disappearance by coming to New Orleans with Elijah was the one that drove Rebekah to suspicion. And she couldn't exactly blame her because she had the right to not trust Katherine. And vice versa. But now was her chance, since Elijah was about to leave New Orleans. She was even able to trick one of Marcel's minions by telling him that Marcel needed him to work with her so that they'll both attack Elijah. Now, as she hid behind a corner by the dark alley, she watched Marcel's minion use his vampire speed to scare Elijah off.

Katherine couldn't help but think how much of an idiot this vampire was. Soon enough, though, he was behind Elijah, but since Elijah was too fast, he immediately attacked the vampire.

That was Katherine's cue.

And so, with her vampire speed, she went towards him and stabbed him with one of the daggers before he was even finished with the vampire. Then just like that, Elijah lay on the ground, unconscious. Afterwards, just as the vampire breathed a sigh of relief that she stuck with their plan, she drove a stake to the other vampire's heart within a blink of his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I didn't expect you to be back so soon..." Damon swung the door open with a knowing smirk on his face, but then it disappeared when he saw who was at the door.<p>

Elena.

That smirk faded and he had a frown on his face. The thing was, he thought it was Elizabeth. Just as promised and shook on, the deal was definitely on, and they spent the rest of the morning and half of the afternoon together. Basically, the girls he compelled last night were still there and they had a small party. At first, Elizabeth seemed reluctant, but the first thing he made her do was turn her humanity off and have fun with him. She gave him a skeptical look, and he had to convince her a little more – which was a tad difficult, that's why he didn't even continue to, – but then she gave him a slow but devious smile. Together, they danced with the other girls and drank booze – basically, most of what they did were Damon's ideas of fun. They were at his fingertips, and he couldn't help but admit that he loved it. He also made Elizabeth have fun with the other girls, and she obliged even to his most ridiculous request! Drink on the girls; bite the girls, even on him.

He couldn't help but smirk at that whenever he remembered.

But the fun had to stop when she reminded him that if they were going to that twenties themed High School Dance crap – just as she said, in which case, she was a tad drunk (and who knew she could be?) – She needed a dress and some time to get ready. He obliged this time, but begrudgingly of course. He hated it whenever it got boring. And this time, it definitely did.

Still, Elena was standing there looking at him, with his shirt off and he was only wearing his pants. He had bite marks on both sides of his neck, his arms, chest, even on his abdomen. Just by the confused look on Elena's face, which had a mixture of disgust since he read her mind once she began putting two by two together, she wasn't entirely pleased. But Damon also knew why she was here. All this time of avoiding her and the conversation that they're about to have now, was just no use. He had to.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the dance?" He then asked. Elena looked down then looked back up at him again.

"Can I come in?" She then asked. Damon looked back at her and nodded.

This was it. All this time, she was finally ready to face it. If what she assumed was true, then she'll have to accept it and just move on. It's better to know than not to know at all. And judging by how Damon looked – with bite marks that were just starting to heal - Elizabeth was here not too long ago. It was a risky move coming here when Stefan could be home, Elena knew. But with her vampire hearing, she knew that nobody else was home except for Damon and some other four girls. She also knew that Damon had been avoiding her ever since she told him. And that fact still made her stomach churn; she was nervous.

"Stefan's not here," Damon said as he closed the door. "If you're planning to talk to him about getting back together…" He then added with a teasing smirk and a shrug as he made his way to the couch, where the other girls were sleeping.

"No, I came to talk to you..." She then replied. Damon cocked his eyebrows.

"Oh," He said, but then he saw Elena glance at the girls, so he turned to them, and patted one of the girls' bare thigh since they were only wearing their under garments. "They're exhausted... We had a long day." He smiled. But Elena frowned. She couldn't help but feel annoyed with him. He was being confusing when he already knew how she felt. And now he was casually talking about these other girls that he probably compelled to have fun with him.

What was going on, anyway?

"Damon... What's going on?" She asked. "You've been avoiding me, and now you're being like this. I – I don't understand."

"It's simple, _Elena_." He said her name with such sarcasm that somehow Elena knew. It was so obvious. Why didn't she figure it out sooner? His humanity was off. And for some reason, she was somehow suspicious that maybe Elizabeth had to something to do with it. It wasn't like Elizabeth was all innocent. She was as guilty as the rest of the Originals. "I turned it off" He then snapped his fingers, "Just like _that_."

"But why..."

"It's easier for the both of us." He stood up. "You really should try it."

"But Damon, I just want to know the truth." She quickly interjected. "That's why I'm here. You can't keep avoiding me because it's easier for you..."

"Not everything's about you, Elena." He said as he approached her. "I _didn't_ turn it off because _you_..."

"Then just tell me the truth!" She said. "I already told you how I feel, that that's why Stefan and I broke up." But Damon turned to the liquor table and poured some bourbon on an empty tumbler. "Don't be like this..."

"I didn't _ask_ you to leave Stefan, Elena. I didn't _ask_ you to feel that way for me." Damon then interjected as he faced her.

"Oh yeah?" She asked incredulously. "All that time that you meddled in Stefan and I's relationship, _you're_ going to tell me now that you didn't ask me to feel this way? That _you_ didn't want me to love you? Are you _really_ going to make me believe _that_?" With his vampire speed, he was immediately in front of Elena. His eyes were wide, and he looked annoyed.

"You _want_ to know the truth, _Elena_?" He then asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "Well, _here's_ the truth." He then mocked her. "I _don't_ love you. So you can go back to Stefan now and beg him to take you back, because like I said, I _don't_ _love_ _you_." He emphasized the last few words in that last sentence. And Elena, stood there frozen, staring back at his icy blue eyes as she felt her stomach churn. "At least... Not anymore." He turned away and went back to the liquor table, got his tumbler, and immediately emptied it in two gulps.

Elena's heart sank as tears began to sting her eyes. Yet, for some reason, she couldn't believe him. She couldn't believe what he just said. But then again, the Damon she knew and loved would never want to hurt her. Yes, he could be stubborn, and at times, selfish, but he still had redeemable qualities. But now, he had none.

Elizabeth had made him a monster – the monster that Elena had tried so hard to change. But right now, Damon was impossible.

"Goodbye _Elena_," Damon then said as he turned away with his tumbler, and began to go upstairs.

And without another second to spare, she left immediately using her vampire speed.

* * *

><p>Marcel looked sideways suspiciously. Once the coast was clear, he gave his men a look and quickly snuck in that underground cellar where Klaus was. And there he led Jane Anne Deveraux, a local witch. Of course he maintained magic in this town, but for this situation, he needed magic to transfer Klaus' soul into another body and preserve his body. He knew that that was one of Klaus' tricks, and it would be faster for him to revive. And so, as they got there, passed by the wrought iron gates, Marcel pointed to Klaus' casket.<p>

"There it is." He said. "Do it quickly." Jane Anne nodded and began setting up the candles as he looked around. He figured that he could use one of his men to transfer Klaus' soul to, but then he saw something. He saw an unconscious body on the ground with a stake through its heart, near the other empty casket. He moved closer to see who it was, and there he discovered that it wasn't a stake, it was a dagger – the one Katherine was looking for. And then, he realized that this was no ordinary vampire, this was an Original, probably one of Klaus' siblings.

Marcel had an idea.

"Who am I going to transfer it to?" Jane Anne asked with much urgency. But as she did, Marcel removed the dagger from its chest.

"To him," He pointed to the unconscious Original.

* * *

><p>She gave a faint smile, but that smile oozed with pride. The party was in full swing, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Rebekah, with the help of the students and the committee members, got to make the school gym into a speakeasy. At least, the best they could. Still, just by the music coming from a real live jazz band, and the punch that was being served (no booze, of course), everyone was having a blast. Also, Rebekah got to admit that their costumes impressed her. At least they made a thorough research about how flappers and the gents dressed like. But then, she saw Stefan looking a tad lonely by the punch table. So with her vampire speed, she was already beside him.<p>

"Isn't it tragic that your epic love has ended?" She amusedly asked. Stefan glanced at her then back at the crowd again.

"Rebekah, how nice to see you..." He replied nonchalantly, but with much sarcasm. She smiled and held him by his elbow.

"Oh don't be such a bore, Stefan." She exclaimed. "We should be enjoying this night. Although, the real twenties were much better – believe me, I tried my best to make this look as close to what it was as possible." Stefan then turned to her.

"Except for the fact that we're with teenagers who are pretending to be like flappers and mobsters," He replied with his eyebrows arched. Rebekah's smile turned into a full one. Suddenly, she remembered how much fun she and Stefan spent together back in that decade. And he was so much more fun when he was _The Ripper_. She then shrugged as she took that statement into consideration.

"They're not badly dressed." She casually replied. "You don't look quite so bad either." Stefan glanced back at her and she gave him a knowing smile. It had a hint of flirtation, but Stefan just glanced back at the crowd. Rebekah inhaled deeply, as she slightly glared. What's going to take for Stefan to have a little fun? Ever since he had been with Elena, he became extremely boring. Plus, what was more annoying was the fact that she was being ignored. And she hated that. "So where's Elena?" She breathed as she looked around. Stefan took a swig as he continued to look away.

"Probably with Damon."

"I highly doubt that." She said. But then Stefan looked at her with a frown.

"And how's that?"

"Because she just arrived with Caroline and the witch," She then nodded towards them. Stefan turned to look, but then she gave his elbow a gentle squeeze. After a few moments, Rebekah gave a faint smile as she asked. "Relieved?" But Stefan let out an exhale as he rolled his eyes. Still, Rebekah maintained that smile. "Besides looking relieved, looks like you need a real drink." She then brought out a silver flask from her garter and handed it to him. He looked down at it then at her as she arched her eyebrows expectantly. He slowly accepted it, and took a quick swig.

"So why are you still here?" Stefan asked as he handed back the flask towards her. Rebekah met his gaze as she accepted the flask. "Your brothers have left, and Elizabeth did too, at least for a while…"

"It's my home once, Stefan." Rebekah replied as she glanced away. "And it's my home again." She then added as she locked her gaze towards his. Stefan scoffed as he gave a smirk. She couldn't help but narrow her eyes.

"That was centuries ago, Rebekah." He then said. "It's ours now."

"Oh don't be so selfish." She quickly interjected as she continued to narrow her eyes, but she gave a little smirk. "As far as I'm concerned, it is. And nobody can take that away from me." They locked each other's gaze intently as a short pause dawned within them. She was willing to let Stefan know that whatever he or his friends were planning to do, she won't let them push her away and she was dead serious as he was. Besides, she was waiting for Elijah to get back from wherever he's been to. Their family might've had some rough patches, but regardless of that, they're still a family. But then, she gave Stefan a smile as she gave his elbow a gentle squeeze. "Now be a gentleman, and ask a lady to dance." She was already heading towards the dance floor, expecting him to follow her, but she stopped in her tracks when he knew he wasn't. When she looked back at him, he was shaking his head dejectedly.

"Whatever game this is you're playing," He then said as he slowly stepped towards her. "With this whole twenties theme dance; I'm not going to be in it." Rebekah's smile faded and it turned into a glare. But her gaze shifted when she saw someone behind Stefan. When he turned away, she decided to disappear.

She had much more important things to take care of.

* * *

><p>"Seriously?" Caroline asked as she gave Elena an are-you-serious look. But Elena gave her a patient look when she turned to face her. "You're just going to stand there all night and not have fun at all? It's a dance, Elena. Not a pity party." But then Elena arched her eyebrows. She had to admit that she was a tad surprised with that last sentence. The thing was, she really didn't want to come to this dance. Partly because she didn't want to see Damon, and another part was because Rebekah was the one who organized this – much to Caroline's protests. But of course, Caroline came over and practically vented her heart out about the fact that she hated Rebekah for this sudden organizing with a dance theme party without even her consent, when she was the chair of the committee. Basically, Elena already zoned out because she really wasn't in the mood. She was, admittedly, hurt with what Damon said. Not to mention, she even felt foolish about confessing her feelings all of a sudden to him. And no matter how hard she tried to disregard her offended feelings, the heightened vampire senses were stopping her otherwise. But Caroline stopped her rambling when she saw that Elena wasn't dressed yet. She asked her why she wasn't, and Elena told her that she didn't want to go.<p>

But apparently, Caroline's persuasion somehow worked, especially when Bonnie chimed in.

"So what is really up?" Caroline then asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her face was concerned. "Don't tell me it's about Stefan."

"It's _not_," Elena quickly replied. She really didn't want to tell them about her conversation with Damon earlier. Not in this public place where it was creeping with vampires everywhere. "I'm just kind of tired." She then exhaled and glanced at Caroline. But by the look on her concerned face, she really wasn't buying what Elena was saying. "And hungry…" Elena then added with a nod, since her stomach just grumbled and it was true. With that, Caroline bought it.

"I didn't bring a bag with me…" She then whispered. "Maybe Stefan or Damon has some liquor." She looked around before she looked at Elena again. "I'm going to find them, just wait here." But before she could walk away, Elena stopped her by holding her by her shoulder.

"It's okay," Elena said. "I'm just going to grab some punch." And without waiting for Caroline to reply, she turned and walked towards the table where the punch was being served. But first, she had to go through the dance floor where everyone was dancing with their fringe dresses and three-piece suits as the live jazz band played an upbeat tune. And so she did, but she used her vampire speed.

Once she was there, she got a cup and poured some of the punch into it. When it was nearly full, she put the serving spoon back in the bowl. She then heard someone behind her say, "I wouldn't drink that if I were you." Elena immediately knew who it was as she turned around. And once she faced Elizabeth, she glared. "But I think you should have this." Elena slowly looked down at her extended hand, where she was holding a silver flask. But then, she looked back up at her face again, where she saw that smile on her face. "Go on, it's not poison." Elizabeth shrugged as Elena slowly decided to try and find out what was in it. So when she accepted it, she brought it up to her nose and smelled it.

It was blood.

Quickly, Elena's features began to turn as her stomach grumbled and her throat closed up in thirst. She saw that Elizabeth was watching her closely, but then she turned away as she handed the flask back to her. "I don't need it," She said as her features returned to normal.

"I think you do," Elizabeth replied as she accepted the flask back. And Elena faced her again. When she did, she saw her drink from it. "But if you don't want to, I'm not going to force you into anything." She then shrugged, but Elena frowned. It was weird for her to see Elizabeth drink human blood, when she knew that she drank vampire blood. But when she noticed Elena's face, and she looked questioningly at her. "What?"

"I thought you don't drink human blood?" She asked. Elizabeth's questioning face disappeared, and a slow smile crept onto her rouged lips. Elena noticed that she was wearing this high-neck halter, silver fringe dress with a hint of lace. A pair of black patent leather, two-strap, platform Mary Jane pumps, a pair of long black lace gloves, and a silver head dress that glimmered and shined just as her dress did, with a feather on the side. Her hair had finger waves on them, and she definitely looked as if she was from the twenties, with her kohl rimmed eyes and rouge lips.

"Well, it's only a matter of preference." Elizabeth replied with a sweet smile. It was as if she was talking to a child, in which case, comparing her age to Elena, she did look at her as if she was. "I like vampire blood, because it's richer than human blood." She then held up the flask and looked at it, as if she was trying to see if there were flaws in its structure. "But sometimes, I do miss the taste of a human's." Her gaze landed back at Elena's, and she gave her an easy smile. But Elena only gave a nod. She really didn't understand why Elizabeth was here talking to her. It was absolutely strange, because first of all, Elizabeth hated Elena that was why she made her do all of those things, and second, Elena hated her.

"Why are you here?" She then asked as she glared at her. But Elizabeth walked towards her side.

"Apparently, I was invited." Elizabeth maintained that smile and it absolutely annoyed her. "You know Elena; you can't hide anything from me." Her tone was amused, and Elena watched her as she closed the lid of the flask, but Elizabeth's gaze never left hers. "I know you despise me. But you should know that everything I did to you was nothing personal." Elena rolled her eyes and let out a scoff. If Elizabeth was one thing, it's that she was a pathological liar. How was she supposed to believe her when the last time they had an actual conversation, Elena ended up dead and in transition?

"Nothing personal?" Elena repeated incredulously. "You lied to me and turned me into a vampire."

"I had to stop Nik from creating his hybrids, and you were collateral damage." Elizabeth explained. "I had to do what had to be done. Besides, I could've killed you, but instead, I let you live." Elena shook her head in dismay as she glared at her.

"Am I supposed to be grateful for _that?_" She asked with her eyebrows arched. Her tone was very sarcastic. But Elizabeth still maintained that smile as she slowly shook her head.

"I know you're hurting because of your little heart to heart with Damon earlier." Elizabeth suddenly said, as she tucked Elena's hair behind her ear. At her slightest touch, she cringed. But they locked each other's gaze since Elizabeth was staring intently at her. "I could only imagine how painful it was to hear those words from him. And believe me, I had no influence on his actions whatsoever. As you know, his humanity is turned off, and that was completely his choice." Elena quickly moved her head away from her grasp.

"Why should I believe _you?_" Elena then sputtered. There, Elizabeth withdrew her hand.

"You _don't._ But I am here to help you." She then smiled, and Elena frowned. "Since you are still somewhat hurt and emotionally delicate, I'm going to give you something to hate about him."

"I don't hate him. And I don't _need_ your help." But Elizabeth scoffed.

"Perhaps not _yet_... But that feeling of hurt will turn into despair and rage." She then replied. "I've been in this world longer than you have, Elena. I know things that you don't." Elena shook her head in anger and annoyance.

"I said I _don't_ need your help, _Elizabeth._" She said. "Just leave me and my friends alone..." She began to turn around, but she heard Elizabeth interject behind her.

"Did Damon ever tell you that you were sired to me?" With that statement, Elena slowly turned with a frown on her face. Did she hear it right?

"_What?_" Elizabeth arched her eyebrows.

"He didn't, did he?" She then added, and shrugged afterwards. "I didn't expect him to keep it from you, considering his reaction when I told him. But I guess he did." Everything now made sense. When Elizabeth mentioned to Stefan that she should drink from the vein, somehow she couldn't digest the blood from the bag. And when she came over to make a deal with them, she told Elena that she could drink from the bag, and she was able to digest it. How could Damon keep that information from her? Why did he hide it from her?

"Wh-why would he do that?" She asked. But Elizabeth only shrugged.

"Who knows?"

"Was that the reason why you made me kill Connor?" Elena then demanded. "Because I was _sired_ to you?"

"Yes, well... I figured that since you were, you would be easier to convince." She replied.

"But you compelled me?"

"When it was taking a while for the sire bond to kick in, I had to compel you." Elizabeth then nodded. "But like I said, I had to do what had to be done. I needed him dead to keep my family safe. Yet, if you think about it, I made you and your friends a huge favor by also keeping everyone safe."

"But that's not an excuse!" She exclaimed. "You knew about the Hunter's curse, that was why you used me!"

"It was collateral damage." Elizabeth impatiently breathed. But Elena was fuming.

"I can't believe this." Elena shook her head. But she looked back up at Elizabeth again. "Am I _still _sired to you?"

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded. Elena again, shook her head. This was all too much. It was as if there was this huge and heavy plate that had fallen into her chest, and she somehow couldn't breathe. "That's why I am quite certain that even if you loathe me, you still couldn't get me out of your head." She then squinted her eyes in amusement. "And I am also certain that you have been blaming me for his actions. But it only goes to show, Elena, that this part of your attraction with him is only because you turned into a vampire. It magnified what you felt about him, but you know what? It is not what you think. You love _Stefan_, and now it's clearer than ever."

Elena looked down as she inhaled deeply. Perhaps Elizabeth was right. Why would she try and change Damon when she tried from time and time again, and yet, nothing happened? It was clearer now, alright. Although now, she felt absolutely guilty for what she did to Stefan.

"Besides," Elizabeth suddenly added as she leaned closer to her. "I _take_ what's _mine._" Her eyes stung with tears as she looked back up at Elizabeth. But she was gone, and Elena looked around to see where she was. What did she mean exactly by that last statement? That Damon was hers? It definitely confused Elena, but she was too overwhelmed with her emotions right now, that her gaze landed on Caroline, who was a few feet away. And judging by the look on her face, she probably heard their conversation since she immediately went towards Elena.

"Are you okay?" She asked and laid a hand on her shoulder. Elena nodded, but a tear fell down on her cheek as she did. And without another word, Caroline hugged her.

* * *

><p>She stopped once she got out of the school gym and into an empty hallway. But she used her vampire speed when she walked further into the hallway. She turned right into a corner, and then turned right again. There, she found him sipping on a silver flask while leaning on the lockers. "It's done," She said once she stopped in her tracks.<p>

Damon's gaze landed on her as he swallowed.

"I only hope you know what you're doing," Elizabeth added as she saw him roll his eyes. He stood up straight and stared intently at her deep green eyes. Their gazes were locked, and none of them moved even an inch.

"Don't act as if you have morals, _Elizabeth_." He then commented as he gave her an annoyed yet sarcastic smile. She returned that same gesture.

"I'm not, and I don't." She replied, matter-of-factly. "I just hope that you won't regret this one day…" Damon slowly shook his head.

"I don't _regret_," He simply stated. His nose was scrounged in annoyance. Before they even got here, he was already in a foul mood. At least, he still had some shed of humanity in him. Then again, Elizabeth knew him better anyway. "If I do, at some point, I just turn it _off_." His eyes grew wide as he said that, but Elizabeth only maintained her calm composure. She wasn't scared of Damon. If he was, in any way, trying to taunt her, well, it didn't work. And it _won't_ work. It might've with some people, but he really should not mistake her as an ordinary human or a vampire. But then, there was a pause between them with their gazes still locked. That was until he looked away. "Besides, we both know it's for the best."

Elizabeth secretly hid a smile as she looked down. Damon was the one who wanted her to give that speech to Elena. He obviously wanted Elena to hate him, because it was easier that way. It was easier if she was angry with him than for her to feel hurt. It was easier for him to push her away. And Elizabeth thought that his humanity was turned off? When she glanced back up, he was actually glaring at her since he obviously read her mind. Then, he twisted the lid of the silver flask closed, put it back in his coat's breast pocket, and walked past her. She frowned and decided to block his way using her vampire speed. "Careful Damon," She warned with an amused smile. "You're humanity is showing…"

There, Damon held her by her shoulders, and pushed her towards the other side of the wall where there were lockers. Her back landed with a loud thud and her smile disappeared. Instead, she only stared intently at his icy blue eyes. His hands were still holding her by her shoulders, as he too, stared intently at her deep green ones. But then, a slow smile crept on his lips, and the same crept onto hers too. He slowly released his hold, and she stood up straight as he offered his hand. "Shall we?" He asked. And she accepted his hand.

"We shall."

* * *

><p>"Look who decided to show up." Rebekah walked into the hallway, towards Katherine, who was leaning on the lockers. She then stopped once she was only a step away from her. "I admit, I'm quite surprised that you went back."<p>

Katherine smirked and stood up straight. "I hope you weren't panicking." She then breathed, as she gave Rebekah a mocking gaze. "I was looking for the last dagger." There, Rebekah's eyebrows shot up.

"Did you find it?"

"It was with Elijah," She replied.

"I _already_ know that," Rebekah's gaze hardened. "But I hope you did what I assumed, since you did take the other daggers with you." She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, and Katherine only shrugged.

"Well obviously, now it's in his chest." She replied. "He wasn't going to give it to me. It's either I offer a hard bargain, or I stake him." Rebekah glared at her. If only she knew what Katherine was doing, she couldn't have called Elijah, and he wouldn't have ended up with a dagger in his chest. She could've taken it from him. She could've been the one to make the deal. This definitely wasn't what she assumed that Katherine would do. She assumed that she would offer the daggers to Elijah, the same as she did with her.

"This was _not_ part of the plan," Rebekah immediately interjected, and she shook her head in disapproval.

"It wasn't." Katherine replied. Her mocking gaze and amused smirk were gone. "But that was until you called him. My plan was going well…" Rebekah glared.

"What was I supposed to do?" She demanded. "You disappeared and took the daggers, leaving me in the dark. How was I supposed to know that you weren't going to stab me with it?" Katherine shrugged casually, and Rebekah continued to glare as her nose flared in annoyance.

"It's simple, 'Beks." She replied with her eyebrows arched. "We want the same thing. Now, Elijah's body is safe. He wouldn't be able to stop us now…" With one last glance, Katherine walked past Rebekah, and she only rolled her eyes. When she turned, she watched Katherine walk down the hallway with that black lace dress of hers, and her black patent leather pumps.

But Rebekah slowly smiled. If Katherine thought that she didn't have anything up on her sleeve, she couldn't be any more wrong. When she was stalling with the dagger, Rebekah compelled Damon earlier to finally do the deed that Katherine had only been planning for so long.

Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

><p>Damon gave her a tumbler of bourbon, and she accepted it. It was only an hour left before this day ends, and he had to use it for his advantage. He and Elizabeth had a deal, and that she would do whatever he wanted her to do. So far, this day had been fun. They danced for hours tonight at that High School dance, and he had to admit that he was impressed with how Elizabeth looked, considering the fact that she was dead during the twenties. And yet, she got it right. She looked stunning, ravishing <em>even<em>, like a real flapper. But since the day was about to end, Damon decided to move the party back to the boardinghouse. "So did you happen to like the twenties?" He asked and watched her as she read the books by the bookshelves. She turned to him in one swift but graceful movement, and her fringe dress moved along with her.

"The sense of style is rather impressive…" She said with an easy smile. He sat down on the couch and watched her as she walked towards him. "But what impressed me more was the prohibition." Damon arched his eyebrows and nodded. "I think that the speakeasies were dangerous and thrilling." She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow as she continued to smile. He smiled back.

"It _was_," He agreed as he stood up and downed the bourbon in two gulps. "It was exciting. And the dancing was none stop." But then he turned away and laid his empty tumbler on the liquor table.

"I'm sure it was." Elizabeth replied as she nodded. "So, you've got an hour left." She suddenly appeared by his side. "Any last wishes?" Damon smirked and raised his finger.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He replied, and she raised her eyebrows in interest. This was his chance to know. But he was sure that she wouldn't answer his question. They were so much alike in that way, that Damon knew what she would do next. Then again, both of them liked to be unpredictable, so he was already two steps ahead of her.

Or maybe, she was already ahead of him.

But that's the thing, with either of them, nobody could ever know.

"Then pray tell," She replied as she waved her hand. "While you still have time," She added. Damon smirked, and so did she, as he slowly made a few steps towards her. He stopped once he was standing only a few inches away from her. Their gazes were locked against each other, and he gave her a knowing one.

"I want you to be honest with me," Damon pointed his finger towards her collarbone.

"That depends on what I am being honest for…" She replied with that silky accent of hers. Her tone was teasing, and it only showed that she was in a great mood. But Damon knew that that was about to go downhill because he was about to drop an ultimatum.

Yet, he decided to stall.

"Why did you really leave?" His smirk disappeared, and he narrowed his eyes at her. But she really didn't seem to be surprised that Damon wanted to know. Not that he wanted her to be surprised, because he was just starting. Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply, but Damon quickly interrupted her by adding, "And spare me that 'I don't see why I should stay here for now' crap." He scrounged his nose as he mocked that line that Elizabeth had told him when she was about to leave two months ago.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" She asked, smiling as she shrugged. "That was the truth." Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance. As expected, she didn't answer. So he shrugged and raised his finger again.

"Alright, next question." He casually said. "Why did you come back?" There, he stared directly into her eyes, which were looking back at his. But then she looked down, then back up at him again.

"I returned because of Rebekah," She replied matter-of-factly. "I knew she was going to cause trouble in your little town. That's why I came back." Damon leaned towards her as his eyes grew wide.

"You're lying," He said through his gritted teeth. But as always, she maintained her composure.

"I'm not." Damon then pushed her towards the wall. He was done stalling now. It was time to get right into business. And so, he continued pushing her with his forearm, pinning her towards the wall. There, her gaze hardened and her nose flared. Her calm composure faded.

"_Stop lying to me_," He firmly said, still looking intently at her eyes. She only glared at him, but she wasn't even trying to break free from his hold. She let him pin her there, as both of them breathed heavily now. It would've been very easy for her to get the upper hand, and it was very strange that she wasn't even doing anything about it. Damon then swallowed a lump in his throat. "I want you to say it."

"Say _what_?" She asked. Her tone was still calm. He quickly pulled her then banged her back towards the wall again. She let out a quiet grunt, as she rolled her eyes in annoyance and pain. He then finally held her by her neck.

"_You know what,_" He replied in that same firm tone. Yet, she only shook her head in reply, trying to feign innocence. So he held onto her tighter, and she gasped. "Just admit it!" He demanded. "Just _admit_ that it wasn't because you couldn't see why you should stay in town, or because of _Rebekah_. Just admit that you've been lying to _me_." Elizabeth held onto his wrist, as she looked down on him. She was struggling, and yet, she gave him smirk. In one swift movement, by twisting his wrist, she finally got an upper hand, and he was the one pinned to the wall. But she was only pushing him, she wasn't choking him.

"I can't do what you're asking me to do…" She said in a hushed tone. Damon pushed her towards the other side of the room.

"What are we, _teenagers_?" He asked in a sarcastic and mocking tone. He narrowed his eyes at her and continued to scrounge his nose. "You _can't_ even say it to me _straight_ in my face."

"Because there is _nothing_ to say!" She exclaimed.

Damon shouted as he punched the wall that was near her head.

He heard her gasp. And there was a pause between them, that only their heavy breathing could be heard. If Elizabeth thought that she could fool him, trying to hide from him what she really felt, trying to shut him off – well, he knew that trick very well, and it won't work on him. His gaze landed back onto hers, and he saw that her eyes looked glassy. He let out an exhale as he looked down then back up at her again. "Stop trying to pretend as if _this_ is nothing…" He gave her a meaningful gaze as silence dawned within them yet again. She slowly removed his hands from her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Damon." She slowly said. "But it _is_…" He let out a scoff as he rolled his eyes. He then shook his head in disapproval. Really? She was going to do this to him? She was really pushing him away when he was finally asking about her emotions? And he thought that she possibly had something better up on her sleeve, but this was what he expected. He was right.

They were too much alike.

They both didn't want to care, but they really _do_. Elizabeth then laid a hand on his cheek, but before she could, he immediately turned away. He let out a chuckle as he faced her again. She frowned at him. "You're _such_ a liar." He said in amusement and incredulously. But she only exhaled. With his vampire speed, he pulled out a white oak stake from his breast pocket and staked her near her heart, almost by her collarbone. And then, he broke it in half, so that she wouldn't get to remove it. She let out a gasp as her eyes widened in shock. It was the perfect moment. He caught her off-guard, and so he had to do it.

Although, he didn't really remember why.

"You've… been… _compelled_…" She managed to sputter as she made a low growl in pain. But Damon pulled an ordinary stake from his breast pocket yet again, and staked her through her heart. She made another gasp, as he plunged it deeper. She began to turn pale as she dropped on her knees.

It was only a matter of moments before she was unconscious.

But it wasn't like; she was really dead, because she's not.

At least, not yet.


	50. The Cruel Twist Of Fate

**The Cruel Twist of Fate**

* * *

><p>He breathed a mouthful of air as his eyes flew open. A white ceiling was above him, and he immediately realized that he was lying on the hardwood floor. There, he heard footsteps that made the floor creak. Immediately, he got up on his feet and pushed that man that was slowly approaching him with his vampire speed. Fury was in his eyes, thinking that this was the one who had put him here, but he saw fear in this man's eyes.<p>

"You're awake..." The man uttered as he struggled in his grasp. But for a second, he glared at him before a smile slowly crept on his lips as he released him. He recognized who he was, and now it all made sense.

"Marcel..." Klaus then said and Marcel smiled at him as well. "I've always known that your loyalty would come very handy one day... And that day has arrived." He added knowingly as he turned. He saw his reflection through the mirror. Or in this case, _Elijah's_ reflection.

"Katherine came and made a deal with me." Marcel then replied as Klaus saw that he was in his brother's body. "But the deal was off when she couldn't find what she was looking for. And so, I took matters into my own hands..."

"By using one of my old tricks," Klaus amusedly finished for him as he nodded in approval. He then glanced at him proudly. "Well done." He added and Marcel smiled. He walked towards the couch and sat down. "What was she looking for exactly?" Klaus asked with his eyebrows raised in interest. He had been out of the loop after all.

"This," He then raised what Klaus realized was a dagger – a white oak ash dagger. And he narrowed his eyes at it. Why would Katherine want it? Unless, she would want it to use against his family – which could definitely be the case.

"Ah, the dagger..." He commented in consideration.

"She used it with your brother's body." Marcel then said, and Klaus slightly frowned in wonder.

"What was the deal again?" He asked as he watched Marcel put the dagger on the coffee table that was in front of him.

"She wanted me to help her get it, and in return, I could wake you." He then replied, arching his eyebrows matter-of-factly. "But she didn't find it, and she quickly called the deal off." Klaus nodded.

"That sounded very much like her," He amusedly replied as he stood up. "So where is my body?"

"It's here," Marcel led him to the other room where there was a large box that looked like a crate. Klaus smiled at him proudly once Marcel looked at him. He thought that he would be stuck in that coffin forever, but he guessed, he spoke too soon. Of all places in this Earth, why would Elijah bring him to New Orleans? He could've dropped his coffin into the deep seas of the Atlantic Ocean. But apparently, Elijah had a shed of mercy and care for Klaus.

It was predictable.

What did get on Klaus' nerves, though, was the fact that his siblings made a secret alliance with Elizabeth to end him. They were there to help her with whatever she wanted them to do just to get it done. Elizabeth was _very_ clever, though. She was the one who injected this mixed concoction that had absolutely weakened him. And he had to admit that that impressed him.

But he still wasn't pleased with any of it.

"I made sure that it was safe," Marcel then added with a knowing look. And Klaus smiled as he nodded. But he didn't really need him, nor to be in this town. What he needed was to go back to Mystic Falls.

"Thank you, Marcel," He then said with a smile as he gave a light pat on his shoulder. "You have done a spectacular job. But I'm afraid that my stay will be short-lived." Marcel nodded. As much as Klaus knew how much Marcel wanted him to stay, he couldn't oblige. He had better things to do. "I want my body delivered by your men tomorrow afternoon."

"Of course," He replied.

"And I want you to stay here, and take care of this little town." Klaus then added with a faint smile. But his tone was firm and had a hint of authority. "Just as I had told you a hundred years ago..." Marcel slowly smiled and nodded. He was easy to convince since he was sired to Klaus after all.

"I will," He said.

Apparently, he couldn't just leave without saying a proper goodbye. And so, he gave him a quick hug before he turned, got the dagger that was on the coffee table, and disappeared. Klaus had to admit that he was a tad excited to go back. What could be more exciting than a surprise?

And he was sure that Elizabeth and his other siblings will be.

* * *

><p>There was this tremendous pain near her chest, by her collarbone. Her eyes opened as she decided to move, but she was shackled by her wrists and her ankles. She glanced around and she saw that there were stone walls around her, and the chains were bolted. She couldn't break free.<p>

"So you're finally awake," She heard a familiar voice say, as she also heard footsteps. Once she turned, she saw that it was Rebekah wearing a black leather jacket over a green halter top, and dark jeans with black knee-high boots. "Took you long enough..." Elizabeth glared at her as she saw that smirk on her face.

It was safe to say that she was rather surprised about this, but basically, she already knew. She just didn't expect that this would be her form of attack, though. The thing was, a few encounters with Rebekah had given Elizabeth some time to read her thoughts and her memories. She knew about her vengeful intentions, the deal she made with Katherine, and the fact that Katherine had gone missing when Rebekah invited them to the dance party. Though, that invitation sparked some suspicion in her that she couldn't possibly resist to not know.

"I'd never thought you'd be able to execute your plan..." Elizabeth let out a scoff, and her voice was hoarse and strained. Rebekah only arched her eyebrows.

"It was a surprise, wasn't it?" She asked, matter-of-factly. "And in what better way could I have executed it than by catching you off-guard with a little confrontation by your dear Damon Salvatore?" Now she smirked in amusement. But Elizabeth only arched her eyebrows in consideration.

"Perhaps so..." She replied. When she shifted her shoulders, she felt that stabbing pain of the white oak stake, that Damon personally stabbed her with and broke in half just so she wouldn't be able to get it out.

"Of course, I had to inject some vervain in your system to weaken you..." Rebekah then added. And Elizabeth looked up at her and gave her a scornful smile.

"Of course," She knew that she was in trouble and that she needed to get out of her as soon as possible. Rebekah meant business and she definitely wanted to succeed with ending her this time. But apparently, Katherine didn't know anything about this and Rebekah was just about to tell her. So hopefully, Katherine would make another grave mistake (other than disappearing for days to get the other dagger from Elijah), but before that, Elizabeth knew that she should patiently wait.

* * *

><p>Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw this glaring light. Quickly, he closed his eyes and turned away. Once he opened his eyes again, he waited for it to adjust before he saw that he was by the small entrance of the tomb. That was strange. How did he end up here again? He then sat up and looked at his clothes. He was still wearing the tuxedo from last night's dance party.<p>

That's when he remembered.

But before he could put things into detail, he heard voices. It came further into the tomb, and it was familiar. There, he got up on his feet as he walked in to see who it was. Or who they were, since he heard someone's hoarse voice and he immediately frowned in wonder. So with his vampire speed, he didn't waste any more minute. He got there, and once he did, he immediately stopped. There, he saw that it was Rebekah, who looked at him, and Elizabeth who sat on the ground with shackles and chains that were bolted by the wall just above her.

Rebekah smiled.

"Right on time…" She amusedly said. And Damon narrowed his eyes at her then at Elizabeth. The last thing he remembered was when he handed her a drink last night at the boardinghouse. After that was all a blur. Although, he did remember some scenes where he demanded something to Elizabeth, stabbed her, and when she was finally unconscious, he brought her here where Rebekah was. Immediately, he realized what really happened. This _bitch_ compelled him, and his now glaring gaze landed on her, who continued to smile. "Now I could use your help."

Damon rolled his eyes as he made a bitter smirk. "Didn't you already?" His gaze landed back at her as he made that sarcastic comment. Rebekah only shrugged in amusement. "You weren't even a little discreet."

"I _was_, actually…" She then said. "But that was when I turned off your humanity. After that, I figured it would be more fun if you knew." She made a knowing smile, and Damon continued to glare at her. "Besides, you wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. Like now…" With her vampire speed, she was already standing in front of him. "I want you to inflict pain on Elizabeth, and make her suffer. I want to give her a _slow_ but _painful_ death, and I am sure that you will do just _that_." He then nodded – even if he didn't want to! It made sense now that she compelled him to do what she told him to. With that, she turned to Elizabeth who was watching them intently. "See that? It was _that_ easy to compel him, and make him play with you and your emotions from his fingertips."

"And I am certain that that took much of your efforts, judging by the fact that you're only doing this now…" Elizabeth replied with much sarcasm. For a moment, there was a stare down between them, before Rebekah finally turned away and Elizabeth's gaze landed on Damon.

"I'm not dumb enough to be hasty with my plans." Rebekah then said. "Now what is more painful?" She then walked towards her. "Stabbing you with a white oak stake? Or by letting your dear beloved inflict pain in the most _horrible_ way as possible until you finally die?" Elizabeth glared at her as Rebekah's tone was saccharine. But then, Rebekah slowly smiled. "In case you hadn't noticed, I chose the latter…" She then backed away when Elizabeth tried pulling her chains to grab her. As she did, she maintained that smile before she finally turned to Damon, who only watched them. She gave him one knowing look before she finally disappeared using her vampire speed.

Once she was gone, Damon found him picking up a stake and using his vampire speed, he got to be in front of her, and then stabbed her by the neck. She let out a gasp as her eyes widened. He plunged it deeper before he swiftly pulled it back out. She let out another gasp, but before she could feel relieved, he crouched down and stabbed her above her hip.

"Damon…" She managed to utter, when he pulled it out again. He only looked down because he couldn't look at her. And he refused to. If he did, he would feel pity and guilt when he _shouldn't_. He had to do this because he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. And he really didn't want to stop. So with that, he quickly wrapped the chains around her neck, and afterwards, he pulled it to begin choking her. "Damon…" She called him again as she struggled, but he only tugged on the chains again. And after a few seconds, he finally released and she breathed mouthfuls of air as he backed away. He finally glanced at her. He was pissed alright. No, he was _furious_. He didn't want to be in this position, but he couldn't stop.

In one quick movement, with his vampire speed, he managed to crouch down again and drove his hand straight through her heart. As much as he didn't want to look at her, this time, he couldn't turn away because when he did, she immediately looked up at him with her wide deep green eyes. It was as if time stopped when their eyes met as he held onto her heart. She couldn't breathe properly nor move because if she did, he might kill her any second. "_Stop… saying… my name…_" Damon managed to say firmly. His gaze turned into a glare as he let go of her heart and withdrew his hand back. And she sat there frozen, when he gave her a lingering look before he stood up and backed away. When he turned away from her, he scrounged his nose in anger and frustration. Then he punched the stone wall.

Damn Rebekah!

_Damn her to hell!_

"_Why are you still here?_" He then demanded to Elizabeth, who was breathing heavily as she looked down. Her gaze landed on his. "_Why don't you just get out of here?!_ Don't be an _idiot, Elizabeth_!" He knew that it was strange enough that she chose to stay when she was strong enough to break the chains and get out of here. It was another one of her antics where he didn't have any idea of her intentions. It was also a _stupid_ idea.

"She injected vervain in my system," She quietly replied. It sounded as if it was a whisper, but he heard it due to his heightened senses. Damon rolled his eyes. That was a lame excuse.

"So _what_?" He asked. "You're an _Original_!"

"I'm _weak_." She firmly replied now as her voice rose in the slightest bit. "I couldn't break free even if I tried…" Damon shook his head in disapproval. He never heard such crap come out of her mouth until now. And he was angry enough to get that small dagger that Rebekah left for him to use. Then, he threw it towards her, and it landed by her chest, near her heart.

If he had to make her suffer through a slow and painful death… Then so be it.

* * *

><p>"You really should've heard it," Stefan heard Caroline say on the other end. "And you really should've seen the reaction on Elena's face. It was <em>crazy<em>." He poured some bourbon on an empty tumbler by the liquor table. Caroline called him to tell him about what happened last night, which was Elizabeth's conversation with Elena where she nearly heard all of it. Stefan had to agree that it was quite surprising. But he learned that with Elizabeth and her family, nobody could ever tell what they really have under their sleeves. What was more surprising, though, was the fact that his very own brother hid that piece of information where Elena was actually sired to Elizabeth. And who wouldn't be angry with that? Stefan couldn't help but wonder now if Damon already knew when he and Elena had that fight when he insisted that she should drink from the vein.

Was he purposefully making Elena suffer?

Was he really _that_ close to Elizabeth to do that to Elena?

Was Elizabeth the one who wanted him to keep it from her?

So many questions but Stefan won't probably know the right answers. If he felt this way, he was sure that Elena had more questions of her own. But judging by what Caroline heard, it looked like she was more upset now since Elizabeth managed to answer her questions during their conversation. There was no doubt that she felt hurt and betrayed by Damon. And now, that definitely made Stefan think. Perhaps he was wrong after all when Elena confessed about her feelings for Damon.

"I think you should talk to her." Caroline then said on the other end. Stefan held on the bottle of bourbon and was about to pour some on an empty tumbler, but then he put it down. He wanted to, but it seems as if he couldn't. "You can't be angry with her forever." She then added. Stefan then inhaled deeply.

"It's complicated, Caroline." He breathed.

"Look, I heard her say it to Damon," She suddenly replied. "At least, I overheard them. And Damon didn't even reply." He rolled his eyes and decided that he didn't need to hear this. "I was able to interrupt them, but that gave him time to at least reply to her, and he didn't."

"I don't need to hear this."

"I know what that look on his face meant." Caroline quickly interjected. "You guys_ need_ to talk! You've gone through so much already; you can't just let it go so easily."

"Caroline…" He interjected.

_"No,_ Stefan." Caroline knew what he was going to say. He was making her stop this whole speech thing with her. "Just talk to her." She then firmly added before she suddenly hung up. Stefan then frowned at his phone's screen. Did Caroline just got all authoritative on him? A part of him felt a little annoyed, but another part of him was surprised. Of course Caroline had been a good friend, and it reminded him so much of Lexi, but maybe she should just stop intervening.

Then again, maybe he really should take a moment to set his feelings aside and be rational about this.

Because maybe, she's right.

* * *

><p>"So you <em>have<em> her?" Katherine asked with her eyebrows raised as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was impressed with the fact that Rebekah managed to get a hold of Elizabeth, but she was also annoyed by the fact that she wasn't even involved in it. Who was the one who made a deal with Rebekah again? Oh that's right, it was her – Katherine. Who was the one who really came up with the plan of making Damon turn off his humanity again? Yup. That's her. And who was the one who managed to get Elijah off of their backs? Did she need to answer that?

There was no doubt that this pissed her.

"So you actually went behind my back to get it done?" She then challenged. But Rebekah maintained that amused smirk on her face. She, however, maintained to glare at her.

"I was expecting for you to be happy." Rebekah replied, matter-of-factly. "Besides," She then added as she began to walk past her, further into the woods. "You did go behind my back to dagger my brother, so that makes us even." She looked back at her and gave her a lopsided smile before she turned away. Katherine pursed her lips as she tilted her head and took this into consideration. At least that was a better way to get even than to end up dead, so she might forgive her this time. And so, she immediately blocked Rebekah's way using her vampire speed.

"Now where is she?" She then asked as Rebekah slowly smiled.

"She's in the tomb," Rebekah replied. "Suffering in the hands of Damon Salvatore," She added. She seemed to be quite proud of that information, and Katherine's lips slowly developed a smile. That was impressive. At least Damon's turned off humanity was put into good use. Although, she was quite sorry for him because he will absolutely feel guilty after this, judging by his affections for Elizabeth.

"Oh," She replied with her eyebrows arched. Rebekah continued to smile as she nodded.

"And she will be gone soon." Now that faint smile disappeared from Katherine's lips.

"You mean, he's going to kill her?" She then asked incredulously. Rebekah nodded.

"Yes," She replied. Katherine narrowed her eyes. If Elizabeth was going to die, she wanted to be the one who would do the deed. Not Damon. And she's definitely not going to make Rebekah use him for that.

"No," Katherine then slowly said. "I _am_." She then finished as her gaze hardened at Rebekah's. "I'm not going to let Damon Salvatore be the one who finishes her, because _I_ want to."

"Well then," Rebekah casually shrugged with that silky accent of hers. "Let's hope that she's still alive." She then turned away, and Katherine glared her eyes away. It was already afternoon, nearly sundown, and they were in the middle of the woods with these colossal trees shadowing them and the ground. And Katherine blinked more than a few times before she blocked Rebekah's way again. This time, Rebekah rolled her eyes impatiently as she stopped. "What now?" She demanded.

"This wasn't part of the plan." Katherine then said. "_I'm_ going to kill her. And when we get there, you leave Damon out of this." Their gazes met and they stared intently at each other's for a more than a few seconds before Rebekah nodded.

"Fine," She replied. "But let's make sure that we get the plan straight…" Rebekah trailed off and let out a gasp. Katherine frowned as she watched Rebekah suddenly turn pale. It was only a few seconds before she finally dropped to her knees, and on the ground, unconscious. Confusion immediately clouded her mind, but then she saw who was behind Rebekah, and she let in a sharp breath.

"Elijah," She finally breathed, and her eyes landed back on Rebekah where she saw the dagger behind her back. As she did, she heard Elijah say…

"Guess again…" He said with a menacing smirk. Katherine began to breathe heavily. Elijah was supposed to be daggered. But then, it only took her a few moments before she got to put two and two together. Her wide eyes landed back on him.

"Klaus." He continued to smile knowingly at her.

And that was her cue to run.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth shouted in pain as Damon continued to strike her with a whip laced in vervain. It stung, it burned. It was all too painful that she couldn't think anything but. There was anger in his dark eyes as he did this mercilessly. It reminded her of what he said about not having any remorse. And it now made her realize how ruthless he was – regardless of the fact that he was compelled. Tears fell down on her cheeks and he whipped her again.<p>

"_STOP_…" – He whipped – "_CRYING_!" And whipped yet again. That was until he cursed and with his vampire speed, he backed away. His back landed on the stone walls with a loud thud that echoed through the walls. Elizabeth inhaled deeply as she bowed down in pain and in exhaustion. He had backed away far too many times, trying to fight the compulsion. But it kept winning. She heard him let out a groan as she heard the loud thud. She then glanced and saw that he was all around, trying to stop himself by hitting the walls with his body and his vampire speed. He went to the other side and he let out a shout as he hit a sharp edged rock that cut through his skin in the middle of his back.

But Elizabeth remained to breathe weakly as she watched her drop on his knees. Within a blink of her eyes, though, he was in front of her again, holding the whip, and looked at her blankly in the eyes. "I have to kill you… _slowly_." He then said breathlessly as the compulsion took over yet again. Without another word, he whipped and whipped using his vampire strength and speed. Elizabeth was too tired to even try to shout and resist the pain, so she let them be. She continued to cry in pain as he did. Her weary eyes were shut as she did.

He then stopped.

She let out a few huffs before she slowly opened her eyes and saw Damon sitting on the ground, breathing heavily. She had to admit to Rebekah, she had never experienced this much pain before. Not even in the hands of Klaus himself. Not from Mikael either. She usually got the upper hand, and outsmarted all of them. Although, she already knew about Rebekah's plan and Katherine's, they managed to outsmart her by using Damon. And sure, she also knew that this side existed in him, but she never thought she would get to experience this first hand. Then again, she did want to see what was up in her cousin's sleeve. She wanted to be impressed. She wanted to see what she would do if she didn't claw onto the opportunity to get the upper hand – to take control.

And this was what she got.

But, she was hopeful that there was a mistake bound to happen. There _will_ always be _one_. And she knew that she wouldn't be wrong about that. But for now, she wanted to weep. She wanted to weep so bad as if she had never wept before – and she hadn't for such a long time. Yes, she wept when Klaus staked Damon and she thought that he was dead. But this time, she wanted to weep for herself. She was going to use this as an excuse to be a human with real emotions for once in a while. She would use this to weep because she was sorry that Damon had to go through this emotional torture. And perhaps this was an emotional torture for herself, as well.

So she wept.

And she bowed her head down and closed her eyes, before she heard this loud sound and felt something on her wrist. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Damon unshackled her wrist, and now he unshackled her other wrist. Immediately, she collapsed towards him, where she caught him in his arms and she let out another cry – not in pain but because she really did weep. He quietly shushed her as he reached for her ankles and unshackled her. And then, he pulled the White Oak stake that was left near her collarbone in one swift movement.

She was finally free.

"It's gone…" He slowly and quietly whispered as he stroked her disheveled hair. But she ignored him. Of course the compulsion's gone. She didn't know how or why – but she guessed someone probably daggered Rebekah or worse, really killed her. She couldn't really try to figure it out now. She was too tired to even do so, and because she was letting every fiber of emotions in her being out. "You're alright now." He then whispered again. And so this time, she slowly nodded as she quietly let the tears fall. Then Damon moved her legs towards him as his other arm was wrapped around her.

He then carried her as her face was buried on his chest.

* * *

><p>It was already night fall. And with his vampire speed, he quickly got them out of the tomb and up into the woods again. He heard her sniffle more than a couple of times, but when they arrived at the boardinghouse, she was already asleep. So he laid her weak body down on his bed and he settled next to her. Revealing his vampire features, he immediately bit on his wrist and held it up against her lips as blood spewed out, and she eventually woke. "Drink," He said as she finally bit and drank. When he decided she had enough, he withdrew his wrist away and settled her down again. He watched her for a few moments as she drifted back to sleep. Then he finally stood up and decided to take a shower.<p>

He never saw her do that – _weep_. But he knew that it wasn't just for him. Although, there was a small part that was, still… The events that happened earlier made them feel somewhat different. The sacred bond made them know what each other felt and somehow earlier, it was both clear to them. And there were no restraints from them, too, because both of them were projecting their thoughts to each other. She knew that he was trying to fight the compulsion, and he knew that she was waiting for Katherine or Rebekah to make a mistake. She tried to see what Rebekah would do, tried to see if she would be impressed or not – and Damon couldn't help but think that she was an idiot for that.

In the end, both of them were devastated. It was an emotional torture. He didn't want to hurt her, and she didn't want him to go through this emotional spiral for her. And as she did, she went through the same emotional spiral. It was frustrating, devastating, and infuriating.

And both of them were exhausted.

He then got in the shower, turned it on, and let the cool water grace down on his skin to help him calm down. And he closed his eyes as it did.


	51. The Final Surprise

****Author's note: And we finally got to the 50th chapter! Whoever thought that I would get this far? I definitely didn't expect that I would get to at least fifty chapters when I began. And I had spent an awful lot of time with this fan fiction series. It took me almost two years! Now the only question is... Is it finally over? Well, I don't exactly know yet... ****Let's see where this'll take me. ;) Don't forget to write a review! xxo********

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Surprise<strong>

**The Revelation Series**

_**A Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Your voice, <em>

_It's whispering against my neck._

_Your lips erase the old regrets, of anything._

_Your mind, _

_It makes me want to know you more._

_So tell me what we have in store..._

_Tell me everything."_

_- She Wants Revenge, "Not Just A Girl."_

* * *

><p>Rays of sunshine already emanated through the windows, illuminating the room with subtle lights as it was only the start of day. And yet, before the sun even rose, he was already awake, staring at the white ceiling just above him. At the corner of his eyes, he saw her shift and faced him. She was still asleep, and he had spent a certain amount of time last night, watching her as she did. But now, he couldn't resist turning and facing her, and watch her yet again.<p>

There was no doubt that she looked peaceful. The light made her skin look radiant, and she was definitely beautiful. Her long eyelashes were brushing her soft skin and her hair resting on her shoulders on the pillow. It was as if last night never happened. And he really wished it didn't, otherwise, he wouldn't feel somewhat guilty. Although he knew that he could just turn it off, still… In the back of his mind, that fear that she might actually hate him was making him feel very concerned. What if his fears were true? What if she really _did_ hate him?

He stopped his thoughts when he saw her eyes open as they were casted downwards and blinked a few times. There, he couldn't help but feel relieved that she was now awake, so he had a faint smile on his lips. "Good morning," He whispered as her eyes slowly casted upwards at his. Her deep green eyes glimmered as she gave him a faint smile, and then she closed them again.

"Good morning," She whispered back.

Then there was silence.

It was comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. And for some reason, she looked absolutely satisfied that Damon couldn't exactly fathom why. Maybe for her it was a comfortable silence, but for him, he now decided that it was an excruciating one. What? No snarky comments? No piercing gazes that could cut through glass? No sarcastic smirks? It was definitely a different treatment, one that Damon's not really all that used to, coming from Elizabeth. She could have this authoritative, cunning, intimidating, strong, and powerful demeanor. And she always had witty and sarcastic remarks up on her sleeve. But silent treatment? That really wasn't her style. And he's definitely not used to this. In fact, it's a bit frightening because nobody could exactly know what she was thinking – except for him, of course. The thing was, he just read her mind now, and it was blank – which was _very_ strange. So he decided to move closer to her and began to stroke her cheek ever so slightly.

"You okay?" He then asked. She gave another faint smile as she nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She replied. Her silky accented voice sounded softer and silkier. Did she always sound like this? Damon couldn't exactly remember. He could feel a certain tension between them, and the air was definitely different. He then withdrew his hand, suddenly feeling afraid to touch her. She was so close but she somehow felt thousands of miles away. And then he suddenly felt another pang of guilt.

With an exhale, he finally whispered, "I'm sorry." And he looked at her with a searching gaze. There, her eyebrows slightly furrowed as she slowly opened her eyes yet again, and looked directly at his.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," She replied. But he suddenly looked down. There was nothing to deny about the fact that what happened yesterday absolutely sucked. It definitely _did_. And Damon was pissed off. Still pissed off for that matter that he wanted to leap out of the bed, get Alaric's vampire hunting stuff and hunt Rebekah down, and kill _her_. But then again, death would be too easy, huh?

As much as possible, he would want to make her suffer until her very last breath.

With a glare, he looked away. Sure, just because the compulsion wore off, his humanity was turned on again, but he didn't really want it to stay that way. Perhaps a tad of humanity would suffice, but right now, he was too pissed to even bother worrying about it. What he was concerned about – as much as he wanted to deny through tooth and nail (which was really impossible) – was the one who was beside him right now. Although, he was getting rather annoyed with the fact that she was acting so strange, not to mention, her mind was blocked from his – which was really the only explanation why her mind seemed to be blank. He wished she would just make things easier for him. Then again, if he was right about her possibly hating him right now that would be the last thing she would do to him. He knew her far too well at that. But, he was too deep in thought that he didn't even feel her hand on his cheek. It wasn't until she gently made him face her that he realized that they were only a few inches away from each other. "Relax..." She said in a whisper. It was so soft that he wouldn't have probably heard it without his vampire senses. She had a soft smile on her face as their gazes were locked against each other's. "It wasn't your fault." Damon looked down for a moment before they were up again.

"I know," He replied. It wasn't his fault, but why did he feel guilty? And that was one of the many reasons why he was pissed with Rebekah. This was _her_ fault and yet he was the one who felt like crap.

He wanted to kill someone.

Elizabeth casted her eyes downward as her hand slowly went down from his cheek to his shoulder. There was silence yet again, and her hand went further down by his hip, with only their breaths could be heard, and the birds chirping by the trees outside. He slowly tucked her hair behind her ear. "It was mine..." He heard her suddenly say. And he slightly frowned at her. Did he hear it right? "I shouldn't have waited..." Her eyes landed back at him. "It was such a terrible idea." She then added with a soft scoff as she rolled her eyes slightly. He managed to give her a faint smirk as she looked at him again. "And I want to apologize for that, and for all the mischiefs I have caused." For some reason, Damon could not believe this. He somehow could not believe that that was what she just said. Was it real? He didn't exactly know. But he was sure that the last thing he would want to do was to acknowledge her behavior at this moment. Otherwise, she would immediately flip it back to her cold-blooded and sarcastic ways.

He knew because that was what he would do if anyone did that to him. And yes, they were _that_ much alike.

"Well..." He managed to slightly shrug after a few moments of silence. "I told you it was an idiotic idea." She then softly smiled in amusement as she nodded and slowly closed her eyes again. Her hand slipped behind him and now her arm was already wrapped around his waist. He decided to wrap an arm around her waist too, and pull her closer to him to fill the few inches gap between them. Surprisingly, she let him do so.

Somehow, what she said definitely explained her previous silence. She also felt guilty and probably the other things that he felt too. He now understood, and it was definitely clearer now. After another few long moments of silence, he decided to break the ice. "I wasn't able to fight the compulsion..." He whispered. Her forehead was by his chin. "I tried... But I _couldn't_." He then exhaled. She looked up at him, her nose brushing by chin and his lips. And he looked down at her with apologetic eyes as he remembered certain scenes from last night. They were the ones that he didn't exactly want to remember. She then slowly shook her head she quietly shushed him. Her finger was on his lips, and placed her hand on his cheek afterwards.

"Let's just rest for a while longer..." Her deep green eyes bore straight through his. They glimmered and they looked a tad warmly at him. But there was something else. Damon slowly realized that they definitely had a hint of adoration in them.

_If_ he was right, of course.

Slowly, she gently pressed her lips onto his in a very short but tender kiss. _"I will have to leave soon..."_ She sent to him through telepathy. As he was just about to give her a faint smile, he frowned. Leave? Again? So soon?

He pulled her more towards him – as if there were any more gaps between them, but there weren't any. He shook his head. "No, you're not." She only bowed her head towards his neck and he could feel her breathe. He stroked her hair and buried his nose in it, gently giving her a kiss in the process.

"_I have to deal with Rebekah."_

"_We'll deal with her later."_

She slowly pulled away. But Damon firmly kept her in place. She gazed at him, and he gave her a stern look._ "Don't do this again." _He sent with a firm tone.

"Do what?" She asked, looking at him searchingly as if she didn't have any idea. Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance and pulled away. He then turned and stood up from the bed. It was as if she had no idea how this continuous debacle between them wasn't leaving him frustrated. It _was_, and he was getting pissed. He then began to leave his room. "Damon?" She called back. He abruptly turned to face her.

"What?" He demanded. She was up on her elbow, watching him with a frown. And she raised her eyebrows when he said that.

"Where are you going?" She softly asked. Damon glared as he turned his back around at her.

"I need a drink." He replied, as he was about to take a step forward before she blocked her way.

"You did not answer my previous question." Damon looked at her incredulously in annoyance and in disbelief.

"I just _did_!" He shot.

"No… The one before that," She softly replied. "What did you mean that I shouldn't do _what_ again? What did I _do_, exactly?" Her tone was definitely challenging, and he managed to give her a sarcastic smirk.

How was he supposed to say that she had been continually shutting him off once she realizes that she was getting soft? That she would shut off when she was showing him her affections? How was he supposed to tell her that it pissed him off whenever she did that? To tell her that he hated the fact that she could just act as if she could disregard him as if he was one of her sired toys? As if he was _that_ disposable to her? That both of them knew otherwise? That if Stefan thought that Damon was a monster and had continually sought for any shed of humanity in him, well, Damon could honestly admit that he _still_ had something there. But with Elizabeth? She could act as if she had one minute and become cold-hearted the next. If Stefan thought he was the worst, Damon could point his finger at Elizabeth and tell him that she was the worst, even when it came to her cold-blooded family. Even worse than Klaus, only she didn't really kill as much as he did. But who was Damon to keep her track record? She probably killed more than he had.

"Let's not pretend that you don't have any idea, _Elizabeth_." He replied as he began to walk past her. But he stopped beside her and leaned towards her face, as he glared and scrounged his nose. "But if you _still_ decide to, then you know your way _out_. I'm getting _sick_ of it." Her gaze landed on his but he already turned away and left.

* * *

><p>She frowned as she saw the white ceiling and the glaring light of the sun, reflecting through the windows. She closed her eyes and decided to sit up, then opened them again. Her eyes adjusted for a moment before she saw who was sitting on a velveteen chair just a few feet away from her. She frowned and breathed, "Elijah."<p>

And Elijah smiled as he held up the white oak ash dagger that he used against Rebekah. Quickly, she glared at it and then at him. "You can guess again," Elijah said as his eyes laid on her as he slowly smiled. Rebekah narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. But she continued to glare.

"You daggered me," She said through her gritted teeth as she got on her feet.

"It's the art of surprise," He replied as his eyes landed back to the dagger. "Marcel's men are taking too long than I expected." He impatiently let out a breath as Rebekah stood up straight and frowned. Did he just mention Marcel? Why would he mention him all of a sudden? But she watched her brother stand up as he gave that smirk that she realized, she was familiar with. It only took her a few moments before she finally put two and two together.

"Nik," She breathed. And there, Klaus' – or should she say, Elijah's – smile grew wider. For a moment, happiness gushed through her veins, but it was quickly replaced with annoyance. Klaus would definitely risk his own family just to arrive in a fashionable manner. May it be putting them at a temporary death or so, he would still get his way.

That was Klaus, alright.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He teasingly asked, as his eyebrows slightly furrowed. But Rebekah only rolled her eyes as she shook her head in disapproval. Why would she happy to see him when he daggered her? Who would be in the right mind to be happy about that?

"I would be if you didn't stab me with the dagger," She shot as she took a step forward. But he continued to smile as he put the dagger on the table beside him. "I suppose you even let Katherine escape." She continued as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You do know that she has the other daggers."

"I might've been dead, Rebekah," He slowly said. "But that didn't make me stupid." His eyes shifted behind her, and so she turned and looked in annoyance. There, she saw Katherine standing by the archway, watching them. Rebekah then turned back. "Since I've been out of the loop, she was the one who let me in on what was happening."

Rebekah suspiciously frowned for a second. If Klaus mentioned Marcel, then that would mean that Klaus' body was in New Orleans. So Elijah kept him there. But Katherine was with Elijah, and she ended up daggering him, so that would mean that she knew about Klaus' body in New Orleans. And she managed to hide that information from Rebekah. Not to mention, how sneaky Elijah was by keeping certain details vague from her either. She then shook her head in annoyance and in disapproval.

With her vampire speed, she went to Katherine, held her by her neck and began choking her up. "_You lying bitch!_" Rebekah sputtered as she looked up at Katherine. "You knew that Nik's body was in New Orleans, and yet you didn't even tell _me_." – She held onto her tighter, and Katherine gasped for air. – "You thought that I wouldn't find out?!"

"Easy love," Klaus commented behind, but Rebekah ignored him.

"_You_ thought that you could fool _me_?" She scrounged her nose, and she shook her head. "You're even lucky that you're alive… Until now." Quickly, she drove her hand through her chest and held onto her heart. Fear was in Katherine's eyes as she let out a gasp and she held onto Rebekah's wrist. When she was just about to pull her heart out, Rebekah was pushed away from her. Her back hit the floor with a loud thud, and quickly Rebekah looked at Katherine who dropped down on the floor and gasped for air.

"You do not touch her, sister," Klaus sternly said to her, and Rebekah glared at him as she got to her feet. "She's mine."

"And yet you never _had_ her," Rebekah sputtered, "Since she managed to run for at least five hundred years, unscathed from your so-called _wrath_." She then decided to get out of the room, but she immediately turned back and snapped Katherine's neck like a twig. With an exhale, she faced Klaus again, but his eyes weren't glaring at her. They were bright with amusement as he gave her a smirk.

"Satisfied?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Hardly," She replied.

And then they heard the doorbell. Both of them looked at the door. "That must be Marcel's men," He said as he began to walk towards it. Before he opened the door, he looked at Rebekah. "Do me a favor, sister," He said. "Keep my body safe until I get back… I've got a little errand to run." Rebekah frowned. But before she could object, he opened the door and he was already gone. Marcel's men began to walk in with Klaus' body in a huge case as Rebekah approached them.

"Put it here," She called.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth opened the door, and there, a smile cracked on her lips. "Elijah!" She practically announced as she waved her hand. "What a wonderful surprise! I haven't seen you for a while, I thought somebody woke Klaus." Elijah smiled back at her.<p>

"No, but I was taking care of his body," He replied. "I had to make sure if it was still there, safe from anyone." Elizabeth continued to smile.

"Of course," She replied. "Come in," She turned her back to him… "I was just about to open another bottle of Bubbly."

"Bubbly?" Elijah asked as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. Elizabeth proceeded to the dining, since the bottle was on the table. She was just about to open it before he suddenly arrived. It was quite strange, though, that he just showed up all of a sudden, but she couldn't care any less. She had a rough morning, and in the process, she may have had more than a few to drink. "Is there a celebration I did not know about?" He then asked as he looked around. "And is that blood I smell?" His eyebrows were slightly furrowed. She then got another glass and held the knife. She slid it towards the end to pop the bottle open. Soon enough it did, and she immediately poured it onto the glasses before it began to make a mess.

"None whatsoever," She smiled. "I'm just in a terrific mood! And I have fed more than I should have." She picked up both of the glasses and went towards him to hand it. He accepted it gratefully with a smirk and a nod.

"Or you've had more alcohol to drink," He commented with a knowing smile. She then smiled sweetly at him.

"You know me far too well," She held her glass up to him for a toast. "To family," She said.

"To family," He clinked his glass with hers and both of them drank, but Elizabeth stopped midway as she watched him. When he was done, she immediately shoved him towards the wall.

"Welcome back, Niklaus," She held him by his neck as she gave him a piercing gaze. Klaus breathlessly smiled. "Did you really think you could fool me?"

"I was hoping I could," He replied with his voice strained as he struggled. But then, he held onto her wrist, twisted her arm around so that he was behind her, and he shoved her face down on to the table, all with his vampire speed. She let out a grunt. "But I knew you'd figure it out." He then said. Quickly, she hit his chin with the back of her head, and then she shoved him towards the other side of the wall, holding the collar of his suit. When he tried to gain an upper hand, she quickly countered and pinned his back on the table, got the knife that she used to open the Bubbly then stabbed him in his heart. Klaus let out a groan as he began to breathe heavily, and glared at her. Her hand remained on the knife's handle and she held onto his neck, choking him.

"How _courageous_ of you to come for a visit, Nik." She then said as she glared back at him. Her tone was both mocking and vicious. And she plunged the knife deeper as he let out a hiss. "Desiccation was a mercy kill. But since you are in Elijah's body, I could _kill_ you now," – She plunged it deeper, – "_Permanently_." Klaus managed to scoff.

"Go ahead," He said as he struggled. "I could get another body, and you'd end up killing Elijah instead." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him, but Klaus gave her a smile as he raised his hands in defeat. "And you do know this isn't a fair fight."

"That's the _point_," She firmly replied through her gritted teeth and she leaned closer to his face. But he slowly stood up as she slightly loosened her hold on him. Their gazes were locked against each other's, as Klaus gave her a little smirk. He then slowly looked down at the knife that was still in his chest, and he held her hand that held onto the handle. Slowly again, he pulled it out.

"I didn't come for a fight," He said as he let out a sigh of relief once the knife was fully out. She arched her eyebrows as their eyes met again. The audacity of Klaus to come here in Elijah's body was sickening. And if he thought about pulling a stunt off, Elizabeth was ready at any moment. "But I will once I get back to my body," He then added with a smile.

"You don't even have a witch to do your dirty work," She replied as he backed away.

"I made sure Marcel provided for me," He arched his eyebrows and replied matter-of-factly. "Really Elizabeth, you're saying things as if you don't know me." Elizabeth gave him a scornful smile.

"That's the thing," She replied. "I _do_ know, and it was the biggest mistake I have ever done." Klaus rolled her eyes as he smiled.

"Now you sound like a human," He chuckled as he pointed at her. Elizabeth maintained that amused smile. But then Klaus turned his back at her. "I shall see you later, love," He said as he walked away. "It was nice to surprise you." She scoffed in sheer mockery.

"You _wish_ I was!" She called back.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"Hey," Elena gave a faint smile as she held onto the doorknob. It was already afternoon, and Elena had been home with Caroline and Bonnie. They had a sleepover since Caroline insisted that they should be with Elena right now. It was a kind gesture, one that she couldn't possibly refuse. She needed her friends right now. But to see Stefan, standing by her doorway right now, was a bit overwhelming. She didn't expect to see him, not while she was having emotional spirals and dealing with being a vampire all at the same time.

It's all too much.

"Can I talk to you"" He then asked. His eyes danced towards Elena's searchingly that she couldn't possibly refuse. So she pressed her lips together and nodded. She then looked behind since Caroline and Bonnie were still there and were pretending to ignore them. She then decided to step out and talk here in the porch instead. As she closed the door behind her, she went towards the bench and sat down. Stefan followed behind and did the same. It was such an awkward silence, but their presence was so familiar with each other that that was why it felt so strange and distant. And it was also excruciating. Elena placed her hands on her lap and practically stared at it. She felt sheepish all of a sudden.

"So how are you?" Stefan asked, and Elena brought her eyes up at him. "I heard about your conversation with Elizabeth," He then cleared his throat. "Caroline told me." His eyes stared directly through hers as he nodded. She gave a faint smile as she inhaled deeply. Of course, Caroline told him. She heard their conversation, and she was probably as shocked as Elena was.

"Still a little shaken..." She finally replied as she let out a breath. The concern in Stefan's eyes somehow made her feel guilty with all the Damon drama. Somehow, these past few days, she did realize that she wasn't in love with Damon after all. That it was just another vampire emotional spiral. It was another spur of the moment. A mere infatuation. A mistake she had, thinking that it was love when she only cared for him deeply. Stefan was – as cliché as this sounded – the love of her life. Her epic love. And Elizabeth was right. Elena did not know what she was thinking. She didn't know how she could've let it be this way. She felt like an idiot. So she looked down at her lap again.

"I'm sorry," She heard Stefan say. And she suddenly looked at him in surprise. Why was he apologizing for her conversation with Elizabeth?

"It's not..."

"For that and for what happened between us..." He quickly interjected as his eyes landed directly at hers. And now she understood. He came here to actually fix the creases that had been upon to them just recently. But it wasn't his fault. It was _hers_. And she felt absolutely ashamed right now because he actually had the guts to apologize to her just so they could be friends.

"No..." She shook her head. "_I'm_ sorry." She then said with much sincerity that her eyes stung with tears. "It was a _huge_ mistake, and I didn't mean to hurt you. It was all my fault. I - I was confused, and I didn't know what I was thinking." She shook her head as tears finally trickled down her cheeks. And Stefan, whose eyes looked so hurt, wiped her tears with his thumb. "I feel so stupid…" She began to burst in tears, and Stefan quietly shushed her.

"It wasn't your fault…" Stefan comforted. "I should've understood. When you turned, your emotions magnified, and it was wrong of me to have just reacted so violently." His eyes looked directly at hers, and it was filled with regret. "I know you're having a hard time, and I made it more difficult for you."

"But I hurt you, Stefan." She exclaimed as he cupped her cheeks with his hands. "And it was inexcusable…"

"My actions were inexcusable too." He replied and wiped her tears yet again. Elena sniffled and exhaled. "We've gone through so much, Elena. We can get through this." She stared directly into his eyes before she nodded. And she knew that that should've made her feel better, but it didn't. Her chest was still heavy and it was as if she couldn't breathe. Sadness, though, turned into anger when she suddenly thought of Damon. Somehow, she felt betrayed. Not to mention, hurt. But Stefan was here now. He was all she ever needed.

And before she could say anything, Stefan's phone buzzed. That was when he let go of her and brought it out from his pocket. He looked at the screen and then he suddenly looked at her with a frown. So she frowned as well, wondering who it was. "Who is it?" She asked.

* * *

><p>Klaus entered the Grill with that arrogant smirk on his face. He looked around with his hazel eyes as if in amusement. What was there not to be amused about? He was back in his body, good as new – as if nothing happened to him, and he was here searching for one man – a man who had been keeping himself in Klaus' list for more than a few times. And although he had already tormented him from time and time again, the man always came back for more.<p>

Oh the idiocy was far more entertaining than he had expected.

Quickly, he caught sight of his target. And just as expected, he was at the bar. Without further ado, he made his way towards him and stood beside his stool, maintaining that smile. "Well well…" He began. "I didn't expect you to be here." He figured that it was better to say that as a conversation starter… Or to just get on his nerves. "But then again, drinking before sundown's kind of your '_thing_.'"

Damon rolled his eyes as he held on that tumbler of scotch that was by his lips. He then put it down on the counter before he turned to Klaus and gave him a bitter smirk. "I see you're alive and well…" Damon said. "I guess there are far more stupid vampires than I thought." He scrounged his nose, but Klaus smiled. But he saw the bartender pass by at the corner of his eyes, so he turned and ordered a drink for himself.

"Scotch, please." Klaus said, and then turned back to Damon, who glared straight away. There was silence between them for a few moments, as Klaus observed Damon's actions. And then he continued to smile. "I see you and Elizabeth aren't in good terms. Do I sense a lover's quarrel?" Damon glared at him at the corner of his eyes. He didn't have any idea how that glare of his brought satisfaction to Klaus. It was great that Klaus was getting on his nerves. It was amusing – entertaining, even.

"We're certainly _not_ _lovers_…" Damon's tone was low and even as he rolled his eyes. But then he looked at Klaus and gave a sarcastic smile with his eyes wide. "But what I _want_ to know is, why don't you just get _lost_?" Now Klaus chuckled, as his drink was just served. He then laid a hand on his shoulder. And he knew just how uncomfortable Damon felt when he did. Still, Klaus managed to keep a tight grip so he wouldn't be able to shrug his hand off.

"Ah," He said in amusement and leaned towards him. "But with her, you never know." That was when he released him as he turned to his drink. Damon glared at him as Klaus held onto his tumbler of scotch. He then pointed at him while he held that tumbler. "A word of advice," He then added. Since Katherine was the one who told him things that had happened to keep him back on the loop, this was definitely _not_ none sense. Of course, Klaus knew Elizabeth long enough that the Salvatores weren't even born yet. He knew her better than Damon would. And that will never change. "She will never do what you want her to do." Klaus continued to look at him, but Damon only glared away. "Elizabeth likes unpredictability. She likes complications. She loves the drama, the scandal, and the fun. She loves to be _mysterious_, to be _complex_, to be _unpredictable_. She doesn't like to be caged. Or try to be tamed either. So no, Damon, you'll never get to hold her right at the palm of your hands. Believe me, I've tried." Damon gave him a bitter smile.

"Are you through?" He asked, arching his eyebrows. "Cause' I'm _bored_."

"And if you thought for a split second that she feels the same way about you…" Klaus continued as he glanced at the tumbler and swirled it around. "Well, you're more of an idiot than I thought." He then glanced at him as he smiled. And Damon glared at him. "She's manipulative. She could make you believe something for one second, and the next, she'd make you believe something else. She's cunning, and devious. And without a shadow of a doubt, she's _heinous_." Klaus then stood up since he saw that in Damon's eyes, he got him thinking. Quickly, he downed the scotched in two gulps and put it down on the counter. "So I shall expect you at supper tonight at seven. And please wear formal clothing." He gave Damon one knowing look and a smile before he finally turned away.

There was confusion in Damon's face. And that was when Klaus knew that he succeeded.

* * *

><p>"After avoiding me and dodging my calls, you decided to finally talk." Stefan answered immediately. He wasn't really pleased with what Damon did. And there was no doubt about that. He was missing for days, and now he suddenly called. Stefan didn't really understand his brother at times. Sometimes, he knew that Damon always chose to torment him from time and time again.<p>

"I called to give you a heads up." Damon replied. His tone was low and even, as if he was bored. Stefan frowned and scoffed as he shook his head in disapproval.

"Oh, so you finally decided to tell us some information..." Stefan replied in sarcasm. He heard Damon exhale impatiently on the other end. Stefan was standing by the porch at Elena's house. And Elena sat there on the bench, watching him and probably listening to their conversation.

"Klaus is alive."

Stefan froze as he continued to frown. "What?" He then demanded. "Klaus is alive? I thought Elizabeth and Elijah took care of his body?"

"They did." Damon replied. "But little Miss Katherine and Rebekah got in their way by scheming together to end Elizabeth. Katherine made a mistake and someone woke Klaus." He then added matter-of-factly.

"And how did you know about this?" Stefan asked as he glanced back at Elena. By the look on her face, she definitely listened through their conversation since her eyes wide in alarm and in surprise.

"I just saw him here at the Grill." He casually replied. "He even invited me for _supper_. Apparently, suppers are his thing." He then mocked Klaus, and had a hint of sarcasm in his tone. Stefan then arched his eyebrows. Who wouldn't be surprised at that sort of information? And to think that Damon was still alive even if he just faced Klaus – who was probably furious with his desiccation – was even more surprising.

"Are you going?" Stefan then asked. That was the big question – if he was going or not. If he was, then he's an idiot. If he wasn't, well, he was doing the right thing just to keep himself safe. But knowing his brother, Stefan knew that Damon's curiosity would get the best of him. He, admittedly, thought it was intriguing too. And the last time Klaus had invited Damon for supper, Damon ended up with a foul mood. Stefan never really knew what happened that night, so now, he was even more curious.

"Maybe," Damon replied. His tone was slightly teasing, and Stefan rolled his eyes. He then decided to see for himself what this was all about. And because he couldn't let Damon fall into Klaus' tricks.

"Well, if you're going," Stefan replied. "Then I'm going."

_**That evening…**_

Stefan followed behind Damon as they entered Klaus' living room. There was a round table at the center of the room, more than a few feet away from the fireplace, where there were flames cackling. Candles were on the table and had a vase filled with flowers as the center piece. It was such a grand setting for just a dinner with Damon. And the formal clothing? Why would Klaus have a dress code for this? And yet, Stefan saw that there were three chairs. "Is there someone else?" He asked Damon quietly. But Damon only glanced at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"You?" Damon said in sarcasm. But then Klaus suddenly appeared.

"I don't exactly remember inviting the other brother..." He commented when he saw them. He had a smile on his face filled with amusement. "But old chums are always welcome in my home." Klaus directly looked at Stefan this time. It was a knowing one, clearly indicating their rich history as _"old chums"_ back in the twenties. But Stefan only managed to give him a stern look. No friendliness whatsoever. Why would he after all what Klaus have done to them? And then, a waitress came out holding a bottle of wine and began filling up their glasses. "Do prepare another seat for my other guest, sweetheart," Klaus then addressed the waitress who gave him a warm smile and nodded when she was done.

She was, apparently, compelled.

"So who's the other guest Klaus?" Damon suddenly asked, with his eyebrows arched. "I thought this was an _intimate_ event." He then added with the same tone of mockery and sarcasm as he smirked. Klaus smiled and looked at him as he raised his glass of wine.

"Oh it's a surprise." He said. "The other guest will arrive probably soon." Stefan frowned, wondering who it was. "But for now, please have some wine." He waved his hand towards the glasses. So they picked it up and sipped.

Two waitresses suddenly entered. The other was carrying a velveteen chair, and the other had the china and the silverware. They did as they were told and they prepared another seat for Stefan. And Klaus smiled at them as he said his thanks – as if he was the kindest person ever.

If only that was true.

"So..." Stefan began. "What is this all about?" He then asked. "You got us here, clearly a statement that you're alive again, but what now?" Klaus smiled knowingly at Stefan after he swallowed some of that wine.

"We wait for the guest, and have dinner." Klaus replied. But Damon narrowed his eyes at him as he paced around a little. His hand held onto the glass of wine.

"See..." Damon said. "How long will it even get here?" He then scrounged his nose.

"Any moment now..." He replied as he maintained that smile. "You ought to have some patience." And there, they heard the front door was shut. They all turned to look who it was, but after a few moments there was nothing. Damon turned to Klaus.

"If you're going to pull a stunt," Damon then warned. "Make sure it's succe—"

"I see now why you have arranged for this supper." Someone interrupted Damon. And they all froze when they saw who it was, standing by the archway. "You said this was a family dinner, and look who you managed to turn up." Stefan glanced at the both of them. Damon's eyes were staring intently there and so did Klaus. Only Klaus had a smile on his face at that comment, since he was clearly proud of his deed.

Elizabeth stood there in this red gown. It was a tube with a heart shaped neckline and a corset type of bodice, with layers of chiffon that flowed straight down to the floor. It made her skin so radiant and soft, that Stefan knew both of these men adored her. And her hair was up in a messy chignon, revealing her bare neck and shoulders. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. It was as if she wasn't real. She then walked towards them slowly, and stopped a few feet away. Her eyes were on Klaus, and she didn't even lay a single glance at Damon. "I wanted to surprise you other than our meeting earlier today." Klaus replied with a smile. Damon arched his eyebrows. So did Stefan and Elizabeth.

"And somehow, I'm quite impressed." She replied as she gave a smirk.

Just then, a waitress announced, "Dinner shall commence."

* * *

><p>"So Stefan," Klaus began as he held onto his fork and his glass of wine. "Why did you suddenly want to join us?" He smirked knowingly at him as he sipped. Stefan turned to him, returning that knowing smirk with a look.<p>

"Well, I had to make sure that my brother doesn't end up dead when he arrives home." Stefan replied as his gaze landed on Damon. So Klaus looked and saw Elizabeth smile at Stefan.

"How ironic," She then chimed in. "I believe that you actually hate your brother at the moment. Are you sure that it wasn't one of Elena's orders?" She arched her eyebrows as she looked at him in sheer mockery. And Stefan actually gave her a glare with a scornful smile.

"Well hate is a strong word." Stefan replied.

"Isn't my brother so poetic?" Damon chimed in with much sarcasm. But Klaus smiled. "You do know he has quite a talent for writing." Klaus smiled wider when Damon added that.

"No need to be feisty with your brother, Damon." Klaus then replied. He looked at him and Damon was about to reply before Elizabeth interrupted them.

"So you knew each other in the twenties..." She then said as she glanced at Klaus, who nodded in reply. Damon gave an annoyed look as he began to slice through his steak, and Stefan sipped on his wine. "And you had to compel him to forget you and Rebekah just so you could hide your tracks from Mikael, right?" She asked as she reached for her glass and held it. Klaus continued to smile.

"Yes," He said. Elizabeth smirked as she sipped, and Klaus watched her intently. It was quite amusing that Elizabeth could be so civilized for a moment and be so destructive the next.

"_Very_ interesting..." She commented. But Damon loudly put down his knife as he rolled his eyes. For once tonight, Klaus finally saw Elizabeth look at Damon. Her eyes were raised and they were rather cold. "Is there something wrong?" She then asked as she arched her eyebrows. Her tone was sweet, but Klaus knew better that it was more than anything but.

"Nothing at all," He gave her a sarcastic smile. Klaus watched them intently as they locked each other's gazes. It was as if they had some secret code and they were silently talking with their eyes. He then glanced at Stefan who was watching them too. He clearly felt the tension between them just as Klaus did.

"What was more interesting was that I liked them." Stefan then replied, which made Elizabeth look at him. But Damon's gaze lingered on her before he turned back to his plate. "But you never know…" He shrugged as he glanced at Klaus who just ate that slice of steak. "I could've been compelled." Klaus glanced at him and playfully rolled his eyes.

"But you weren't." Klaus replied with a smile. "You knew that I was your _biggest_ fan." The thing was, Stefan knew and clearly remembered that he wasn't. There was no need to keep on insisting that possibility at Klaus' face.

"Besides, that's not really his style." Elizabeth suddenly said. Immediately, his gaze landed at her. But she pointed an index finger upwards.

"Something you know all about..." Damon silently mumbled. Elizabeth's gaze hardened as she looked at him at the corner of her eyes. Klaus knew that that annoyed her. She hated being interrupted. But Damon chewed innocently and silently, until he realized that Elizabeth did not continue. So he looked up, and smiled sarcastically. Klaus arched his eyebrows and so did Stefan, as Elizabeth inhaled deeply and gave them a forceful smile. He, however, secretly hid a smile as he tried to see what she was going to do next.

Elizabeth then stabbed Damon's hand with her knife onto the table with a loud thud using her vampire speed. Klaus finally smiled, as Damon groaned. But she turned to Klaus, with a polite smile. "Pardon me, Nik." She said as her hand still kept the knife in place. "But do you mind if I have a word with Damon just for a quick second?" Klaus gave her an amused smile.

"Not at all..." He waved his hand and glanced at Stefan who was watching them intently. She then stood up.

"Please excuse us," She told Stefan who nodded. And then, she pulled the knife out of Damon's hand in which he let out a hiss. Elizabeth then gave him a darting look, and he glared back at her. Clearly, she expected him to follow her out of the room. And so without another glance she began to leave and Damon did follow her behind. Klaus, however, reached for his glass of wine and smiled at Stefan. Now that was entertaining.

"They are quite extraordinary, aren't they?" He amusedly said.

* * *

><p>Damon glared at one of Klaus' artworks that hung on the wall of his work room, the same room where Elizabeth tricked Elena and turned her into a vampire. How ironic it all was that she brought him here. He couldn't help but wonder what she had under her sleeve since she couldn't possibly trick him into turning because he's already a vampire. Then again, he could end up dead. But Damon wasn't stupid; he knew that Elizabeth wouldn't do that.<p>

She could, _if_ she wanted to be _that_ unpredictable.

"What the hell, Damon?" She then demanded. Damon's glare landed at her but she was unfazed as she gave him her piercing stares. "I understand that you have been quite upset with me, but if there is something else, _please_ pray tell." Damon quickly nodded in annoyance.

"Fine," He then said. "I'll tell you." He pointed at her as his eyes grew wide and he scrounged his nose. "You _knew_ Klaus was alive again, and _you_ didn't even tell _me_. You and Elijah were _supposed_ to take care of his body and make sure that he stayed dead. Now _why_ is he alive?! _Why_ did you let _Katherine_ and _Rebekah_ get ahead?!"

"I didn't know about Katherine's plan." She then replied. "She has been hiding from me just so I wouldn't be able to know. And _clearly_, Rebekah didn't have any idea whatsoever that _she_ made a deal with Marcel. He's one of Klaus' loyal men. It was out of my hands!" Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes. There was no doubt that he was pissed off. He could've understood if Elizabeth didn't really know. That was, if Klaus didn't visit her earlier today. But Klaus did, and so it was absolutely inexcusable. And why the hell was she being so civilized at the dinner table earlier? It was as if she had a soft spot for Klaus. If she really did hate him, she could've already figured out a plan to desiccate him by now.

"That's a load of _crap_, and you know it." He replied, but Elizabeth's nose flared as she shook her head in disapproval. "You still could've told me he was alive again. He could've _killed_ me!" But now she scoffed.

"Do _not_ play this game with _me_!" She then exclaimed. "You are coming up with shallow excuses just _so_ you could blow up in my _face_ and point your _accusatory_ fingers at me. Now whatever Nik told you, you really _shouldn't_ let him get through your head and _stop_ blaming _me_." Damon frowned and angrily went to stand in front of her with his vampire speed.

"And what are you saying?" He sputtered. "That this is my _excuse_ just so I could demand something again from you? Just so that I could _get_ what I _want_? Are you _really_ saying _that_?" He glared straight through her eyes, and she glared back at his. "And of course you know what Klaus said to me. How couldn't you? Since you _know_ everything, you probably already know why I am _so_ pissed off with you right now." He arched his eyebrows and he clearly was mocking her. Sure, what Klaus said really did get through his head because he was, at some point, right. It annoyed him that Klaus knew so much about her. "I couldn't even stand you." He grumbled as he gave her a head to toe look of disgust.

"Then go _ahead_ and _leave_," She shot back with a very firm tone. Then, she raised her chin. "I'm certain Nik and Stefan will understand, considering your behavior earlier." Damon managed to have a bitter smirk.

"With pleasure," He replied with a firm tone as well. And with one last lingering glare at her, he turned and began to leave. He got to the French doors, opened one of them, and slammed it behind him. By the door, he stood there and casted his eyes upwards only to see that white wall where there was used to be a table. And then he suddenly remembered that night when he was also here because Elizabeth held Elena captive, only to have tricked her into transition.

Of course, he also remembered what happened after that…

But without another second thought, he used his vampire speed and finally left.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth closed the door of the Salvatore boardinghouse behind her, and walked further in afterwards. She found Damon in the living room, sitting on the couch, swirling his drink around as if he was bored, as the fire on the fireplace gave light to the rather dim environment. She stopped in her tracks by the hallway. To come here was probably a bad idea, but frankly, she couldn't care any less. Regardless of their petty arguments, she knew that this was something she had to do. Of all people, he deserved it. And she felt (sort of) terrible when she came back to the dinner table with Stefan and Klaus patiently waiting as they ate and had small talk. She knew that they didn't exactly hear anything because of the violin and the piano playing; still, she knew that they had their own assumptions of what was going on. There was no doubt, though, that they felt the tension between them.<p>

"I don't remember inviting you at my house." Damon said as he looked at his tumbler, and never even bothered to lay a single glance at her. Elizabeth inhaled deeply as she approached him.

"I've come to make amends." She said. But he scoffed as he continued to stare at the tumbler. When she stopped in front of him that was when he cast his eyes slowly upwards at hers. And then he stood up as he locked his glare at her gaze.

"_Leave_," He firmly said. His eyes grew wide and his nose was scrounged his annoyance. But Elizabeth held his glare and knew that this was the perfect time.

"_I want you to listen to what I'm about to say…"_ She then compelled. _"And don't utter a single word until I am finished."_ She arched her eyebrows and deeply inhaled as she casted her eyes downward before she brought them up at his eyes again. His glare was gone and instead, there was confusion in them. But it will all be clear soon. He just had to wait for her to finish. And so, she let out a breath before she finally began. "I told you that I couldn't give you what you wanted. And you wanted the truth from me, so now I've finally decided to give it to you." Damon slightly frowned. She then paused for a second as she continued to gaze at him dead in the eyes. "This is going to be quite difficult for me to say… And the thing is, I didn't really expect for us to have grown accustomed with each other." She then looked away as she gave a faint smile. "I always thought that we do hate each other and that we were just stuck together because we didn't have anyone else." Her gaze landed back on him, this time without amusement. "In which case, you would probably agree. But both of you and I did not really expect for _you_ to have affections for me. And the truth is…" – She looked down – "I was _scared_." She now looked up at him as her eyes began to be glassy. "So _scared_ that I didn't _know_ what to do. All I could ever think was how could anyone _feel_ that way for me when I was a monster? I _thought_ that humanity would be my ultimate downfall. And to refrain myself from that, I had pushed _so_ many people away. I did terrible things, _selfish_ things, because I knew it was better if I was hated. It was _better_ to be a monster than to be a human because that's what we were – we're _vampires_.

"And the other thing was that I didn't believe those people who have proclaimed that they _loved_ me. I always assumed it was a hoax. I _always_ assumed that it was a heinous plot to put me down. And I know that you and I share those fears at some point or another." She then narrowed her eyes as she looked away. "But then a few months ago, I felt something from you. It was the sacred bond, and it was _different_. None of that I have ever experienced before. And then when I was leaving, you didn't want me to go. Although you _did_ block me from your thoughts, I still _knew_. I still knew why you _didn't_ want me to leave. And when I came back you had this different intensity. This different _vibe_ that I couldn't seem to put my finger on, but it all became too clear soon. And when you were so upset and so afraid at the same time, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Yet, I felt hurt when you were. I felt like I was _disappointing_ you and I was the one _hurting_ you either. And I realized that I _didn't_ want to. I couldn't _bear_ to. But I couldn't say anything, and yet, I felt like if I didn't, I would lose you." – She then shook her head as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. "And I realized that I didn't want to either." With a step forward, she managed to hold his cheeks as she blinked the tears down. The look in his eyes changed. They were warm and meaningful, that somehow she knew that he felt what she really did feel because of the sacred bond. Her deep green eyes stared directly through his, and they locked their gazes. "I love you Damon." She finally said. Her hands were slightly cold, her heart thumped in her chest, tears fell down her cheeks, and her voice slightly shook as she did. "I love you _so_ much that…" – Damon's icy blue eyes looked yearningly at her. They had a mixture of happiness, relief, and love. Her heart ached because she felt like there was this gaping hole there. Then she inhaled deeply. "That I don't deserve you." She then breathed. "You deserve someone so much better than I will ever be." Quickly, she looked away, and after a few moments, she finally looked back at him. "And so… I have to leave. I have to do what I have to do." She added and gulped afterwards before she continued. With her gaze staring directly at his, she compelled him. _"You shall forget what I just said, and all those precious memories we've shared together. You will only remember me by all those terrible things I have done to you and your friends. And you _never _loved me." _Tears continued to fall on her cheeks as his pupils dilated, and closed his eyes. When he did, she gave him a quick kiss on his lips before she finally whispered, "Goodbye Damon."

And just when he was about to open his eyes, she was already gone.

When she got back to Klaus' house, as expected they were already waiting for her. The living room was rearranged back to its original look as if the dinner had never happened. Elijah sat on the couch, Kol stood by the fireplace, Rebekah was leaning on a table, and Klaus sat on a singles couch. They all turned to look at her with expectant gazes. Klaus, however, smiled.

"I thought you'd never come back." He said as he held on that tumbler of scotch. Elizabeth managed a smile. She made sure that there were no traces of tears on her face before she got here. And that ache in her chest was hidden yet again.

"I had to take care of something." She replied. Klaus then arched his eyebrows in interest.

"Everything done now?" He asked, still with that smile. Elizabeth then nodded.

"Yes." She stared directly at his eyes, and now his smile widened.

"Good." He nodded. "So what now?" He asked as he waved his hand, and Elizabeth watched him intently. "We've had our fun in this little town. We already had everyone fooled. What's the plan?" Elizabeth then smirked deviously. But before she could reply, Elijah stood up from his seat.

"I say it's finally time to move on," Elijah then said as he gave a decisive, yet authoritative glance at her and at Klaus. Rebekah then scoffed as she stood up straight and looked bored at her nails.

"_Finally_," She breathed. "It's getting a little dull around here." Her eyes landed on Elijah, and then at Elizabeth. But Elizabeth only nodded. It was her decision this time, and she absolutely agreed with them that it was time for their family to move on. Although a part of her didn't want to leave Damon, she had to. But the thing was, she knew he was on vervain, and that the compulsion won't work. She knew before she even did (at least tried to) compel him. Truthfully she only did that out of formality. He deserved to know the truth more than anybody else. And to bare everything to him was absolutely frightening and liberating all at the same time. It was the first time she had ever done that to anyone. Who could ever think that she would eventually tell him everything? Who could ever think that she would be able to tell him the _truth_? She was surprised at what she did. And honestly, she was rather relieved that he was on vervain. Because maybe one day they would see each other again.

And she knew they would. She was certain about that.

"We'll leave tonight." She said.


	52. Acknowledgements

**Acknowledgements**

* * *

><p>To my dearest readers,<p>

Thank you so much for continuing to read and support this Fan Fiction. Not to mention, all those reviews that have deeply touched my heart. I feel very glad about them, and I am absolutely grateful for them since I honestly did not expect any of it! Just imagine my surprise with your reactions! It's absolutely surreal!

So, I think it's time to finally reveal to you that this story does _not_ end just yet. I mean, I can't possibly leave things like that for Elizabeth and Damon, right? So I've decided that I'm going to take some break before I finally post the continuation with a new titled Fan Fic. I think it's only appropriate to do so, don't you think? And yes, please do follow me so that you'll be able to know when I finally post it! Even I am excited with where the story's going to lead me… ;)

Again, thank you_ so_ very much, and I hope that you tune in for the next of **The Revelation!**

_**xoxo,**_

_**MsDearlady**_

P.S. I'm glad that the site made some changes and that I can finally put an _"OC"_ or _"Original Character"_ on the Fan Fic's story summarization. It's just easier now… ;)


	53. Coming Soon

**The long wait will finally be over.**

_**The Tryst**_

**November 25**


End file.
